


Chasing After You

by ayaxroses



Category: Puzzle & Dragons (Video Game), Puzzle & Dragons Cross, Puzzle & Dragons Cross-パズドラクロス
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Love - Freeform, Clueless Protagonist, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Love, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Shounen-ai, puzzle & dragons cross - Freeform, パズドラクロス
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 213,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaxroses/pseuds/ayaxroses
Summary: A Boys Love Lance/Ace story with rivalry dynamics!! Ace finds himself with conflicted feelings since he first saw drops, and met the notorious dragon caller. Lance had always been so frustrating, a possible friend, rival...someone who views him as an equal. He wants to chase after him, to see him again because well: To Ace Lance is...Lance is...The question remains far too complex, perhaps embracing the conflicting feelings, at the least, will help Ace answer it, once and for all.





	1. Seeking Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Lance/Ace- Puzzle and Dragons Cross
> 
> by AyaxRoses
> 
> Rating: T- Ongoing
> 
> Voting Results are up: By a small smidgen using Polls from Twitter, Fanfiction, A03 , Facebook, amino apps, and general asking of friends and family to break the tie….our title will be ''Chasing After You''! Nearly 50 votes all together! That's just awesome! *
> 
> Semi spoiler as far as battle results for the post Lance vs Ace fight episode 39! *see notes below for episodes and where to find them*

_~Chasing After You~_

* * *

 Light streams in through the surface, and _he's_ there. He's always been there, but a stubborn heart and headstrong mind seems to keep things at bay.

For some time at least, that was how things went, and it would be alright, surely.

Here lies a young boy no older than 15 or 16, adorned in a soft red and white jacket, tan slacks, and a fiery burst of passion in those blue sleepless eyes. His hair remains a mess of spikes, with light auburn hair surrounding his temple. In the center of his hair remained a bright yellow "X" shaped cross, as though painted there. Ace sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. The younger teenager crossed his arms behind his neck and leaned back.

The teenage boy had set up camp, in a small tent pitched behind him, with a fire igniting the longing in his eyes even more. Two blue irises looked to be fused with an incomprehensible swirl of red and yellow flames. "Tama...zo", he breathed out, and side-glanced to see his trusty dragon partner was asleep on the ground beneath. Ace's seat was firmly planted on a small stump in the forest, a large tree stood behind him not to far up. A small pile of twigs and sticks were lit aflame for a small fire place, all thanks to Ouka.

Ace smiled softly, his trusty egg-shaped partner was lying on his back, with a circle of a mouth wide open and oozing with drool. The teenager shook his head, as he leaned to the side, over towards the white and orange egg shaped dragon was resting, he adjusted the small orange blanket to covering his friend. A blanket covered with different colored orbs and cartoon-like eggs, another gift shop souvenir? "Tamazo," Ace called gently, as a tremor filled his lips. He was a bit envious of the dragon, "You never overthink things like I do…huh?" he whispered more to himself than anyone. His eyes gazed north one more.

"Noooooo way, Ace!," a high pitch voice shouted out, breaking Ace from his trance.

"Tamazo?!" Said boy retracted his hand upon hearing the words, his eyes widened. Light snoring followed after, and his precious dragon fell right back asleep. "That one's mine...scrambled eggs all for Tamazo-tama", his squeaky voice mumbled on as a goofy open-mouth smile filled the little dragon's face.

Ace laughed quietly to himself, holding a hand over his lips to cover any sounds to awaken his dragon friend or his new temp travel buddy Garnet. She was holed away in her own, far fancier tent, likely falling asleep with the spirit of her dear Valkyrie lulling her gently. Those two made a perfect team.

Ace had planned to accompany Garnet for a few missions, and had kept busy thus far. He reached into the side of his pocket, feeling a small electronic making all kinds of vibrations and buzzes. He took out the handheld phone and scrolled through the names and messages, several from Tiger, and a good majority from Charo. Ace smiled. He would call them back, and with a click, Ace's phone screen shut back to a dark grey screen.

Ace breathed in and slowly exhaled, as his eyes gazed upward. He absently placed the phone against his side and slid it through the hole in his pocket. The soft smile on his face faded, and his eyes darkened and remained steady. That starch white moon above the sky, it seemed to call out, and leave his imagination running wild. That image of an older male, formed it's way into his world. The image remained with hair as white as the clouds, and a slender form encapsulated within a sky blue cloak. And those eyes, Ace gulped subconsciously, staring into the sky's reflection of those two bright yellow eyes, almost always so piercing. Ace held a hand above his chest, " _Lance_ ," he breathed out the name, and of course he could feel his heart pounding.

 _Now it's just saying his name...great._ Ace lifted his right hand up and rubbed at his temple.

The feeling of such a strong rival was one thing, but what's been forming inside him these past few weeks or perhaps much longer, was another pain entirely. It was overflowing and threatening to consume him whole like nothing else. And _it was everything_.

Ace shivered. He reached his right hand up and across his chest. His fingers dangled before curling themselves into the red jacket. Blue eyes were illuminated by the blinking stars and moonlight above as he looked forward.

The smug look upon a pale face haunted his dreams and even the vision of the sky. Ace's sight brought on the image of Lance once again, as though his face were reflected upon the surface of the bright moon, looking down at him with stern yellow eyes that held a small opening of light. He could hear that lecturing tone as they went on missions, a mission together. _What were yu thinking? I told you to wait for me._ Ace couldn't stand him then...and well he swore that was the case now, then and forever after.

Lance was so overconfident, and the desire to knock him off his pedestal brought a small and amused chuckle back to Ace. The laughter dulled the lingering press and ache against his chest, but he still felt it. _What is this…?_ Ace asked of himself, as the stars above became water, light, dark, wood, fire and heart drops, and every gap between reminded him of Lance often with Devi in tow.

 _I hadn't completed this mission on my own._ Lance would say and the auburn haired teen blushed at the memory of it. It made it harder to just outright deny any interest in Lance at moments like this. He was always such a hotshot, such a hero...one who rarely bothered a 'hello' for said fans. _What a jerk._ Ace wanted to say...and think.

The white haired teen took things seriously, and more often than not was preoccupied with saving monsters and the earth around it, and it left little time for hearing words of praise. Ace held out his hand, and removed the red sparkling d-gear from his pocket. The shape and size being like a mix between the modern day smartphones and large cordless phones. This did far more than communicate with numbers, although it did that too, he had made so many precious connections with his beloved teammates. Their love and respect was earned and proven through the small marble shaped egg drops.

 _Lance was the one who saved them too…_ Ace grit his teeth at the memory. Their first mission out, the egg drop traffickers let him with an impossible choice. And he had nearly lost all his beloved monsters to who knows where, in the bottom of the sea. Ace flushed, the red of the fire before him rivaled the tint upon his cheeks. Then came lance swooping in and taking down the crook-filled vessel easily, and he handed Ace back what he feared he lost forever. Ace flushed, his actions led to Lance picking up his slack...again.

Yet, still there mission was complete together, and Lance had counted him as being a praiseworthy assistant. "I want more than that…" Ace whispered out in a melancholy tone, his hand that grasped at his aching chest found it's way onto his sides. Ace changed his sitting position as he leaned back against the thriving tree behind his body. He bent his legs and brought them up close to his chest, as he wrapped them up in a hug. Images flooded from growing with Horus, transforming and finding the strength to bring him on equal grounds to Lance.

He had been so headstrong and foolish in the past. Ace held out his palms flat as he looked at them, the image surfaced of Horus's golden and brilliant claws fused over his fingertips. They had been so close, and for once Ace felt he was finally understanding what he lacked against Lance before.

Their last battle. _My heart's still racing. It was such a rush._ Dueling hand in hand, fully fused with their soul armor and accompanied by their powerful monsters, the pair were literally glowing on the battlefield. Ace had finally found the strength to reach Lance, and Lance had finally found a worthy challenger.

When Ace's soul armor evolved, the feeling was exhilarating it was like flying. Ace smirked, imagining the slightly widened eyes and slightly ajar mouth of his rival. Having Lance make any expression aside from stoic and calm was thrilling. And… Ace felt his heart rate at the thought, being the cause behind Lance's expression was a whole new thrill on it's out. _But why would it be…_ They were..they were just...what were they now?

The teenager still felt his heart skip a beat at the remembrance of scene, it was after their duel. It had been called a draw, with their combined power being far too overwhelming for the stadium as a whole. The impact knocked Ace out and had him resting for quite some time. After the finalist's interviews, Ace caught sight of Lance, about to leave.

Their dragon companions talked between themselves, but Ace found it hard over the heart pounding in his ears. The battle had ended long ago, but he could still feel it, and more so with Lance so near. Taking a step forward Ace smiled, Oh and Lance.. _Thank you. I really enjoyed it. Seriously, that was an amazing battle._ The younger teen spoke in earnest, the thoughts of wanting to catch up and having a rematch were closely linked, although unsaid.

What he wasn't expecting was for the high and mighty Lance of all people to correct him in such a way.

 _I could not stop you. I've been defeated._ With his eyes closed and feet always leading him forward lance left the room, his words cutting through Ace and stopping him in his movements. He had...defeated Lance?

That honest and simple admittance had been worth so much. What Ace had sworn he had been after all along Right?. Yet, it was technically a draw...and he wanted much more. But there was something about Lance, an unspoken promise he would come back to be number one again and stronger. _I still need to catch up to you._ To grow stronger with control. There is still so much to learn.

Still Lance _acknowledged_ him. For once, but things didn't feel final.

"That is what you said right?" Ace closed his eyes once again, as he buried his face against the fabric above his legs, and he curled in on himself. "At the time I couldn't believe it…"

Ace pulled his legs closer to his chest. That was the last time he had spoken to Lance. The words should have been like a dream come true. It was all so surreal. Despite Lance's words it seems he hadn't come to fully acceptance either.

Ace's eyes peered between the darkened sky and the fire burning out before him. "If anything now I'm more confused," he chuckled as he spoke the words aloud, likely sounding as insane as he felt. It's not like there was a crowned champion, a ceremony or elusive egg drop to claim. Just those few words between them.

Warmth blended with a shivering cold, and Ace could only wrap his arms around himself tighter. He closed his sparkling blue eyes and cuddled into himself, curling as though he could shrink into a small marble shaped egg drop. To hide away from the world, until he was needed, that would be nice. Maybe then he wouldn't be stuck replaying those same scenes, and his mind could rest.

"You did this to me…" Ace hummed out the words, and the memories recollected. He could see himself right up there among the stars that kept mimicking elemental orbs. Those first moments stumbling blindly, and no matter how frustrated he became it seemed like fate played it's hand in ensuring the rivals saw each other time and time again.

What is this? This near unbearable ache inside, and racing thoughts about someone he could easily brush off before. It didn't add up. Was this simply a cause of normal rivalries? Or the fate of the protectors of these world, they were all bound together through the guild in one way or another. If so why weren't his thoughts so confusing and focused on his other rivals.

_Because they're not Lance._

_Lance is..._

Ace buried his face in further against his legs, trying to find comfort in the limited space provided. He slowly rocked himself side to side, moving his hips and swaying as he remembered his mother doing while he was a child.

Ace didn't want to open his eyes, he knew who he'd see all over again. He didn't want to sleep, as he knew who would be haunting his dreams. Maybe a quest could lead his mind astray maybe… _"I want to see you,"_ Ace was admitting to himself, _and it scares me._ He felt his closed eyes swelling and overflowing with whatever _this_ was.

Nocturnal monsters in the forest and the crinkling of the firewood were of the only things heard that remaining night. Ace rocked himself in near- silence, until he soothed himself to near a moment, Ace softly smiled, as he blinked his eyes open at the comforting and familiar scene. Tamazo asleep beside him and without a care in the world.

He would go back to sleep, and find the strength to protect the world around him, no matter how basic the steps to that point may seem. He would continue on. He'd figure out a way to save the planet from dying.

_He'd figure out a way to solve...everything._

_El Fin_

* * *

 

This was a little start into the story, aka the Ace has a lot of angsty feelings chapter. Hope you enjoyed!

Title voting wise- Chasing After You vs Follow in Your Footsteps was very close and A03 alone had the majority for the latter while other polls I ran featured the other in favor, it was very close! In case anyone still wants a chance to vote, now reading the start of the story I'll add in later title votes and the poll up: [Vote Here!](https://goo.gl/w8f2m8) Thank you for your time and helping me pick the story! 

Episodes 1-38 are subbed and dubbed on [Crunchyroll](http://www.crunchyroll.com/puzzle-dragons-x) +[Funimation](https://www.funimation.com/shows/puzzle-dragons-x/). Please support the show and play the fun mobile game too!

Episodes 39+ have not been translated but you can find the new weekly episodes on the [official Japanese Youtube Site](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUqaK35h_Tg7g2gbFoe3hJw)(パズドラ公式チャンネル) here: (Hurry as episodes only stay up on the official one for one week!)

Watch episode 39+ [Raw here/Finale to Ace vs Lance ](http://www.miomio.tv/watch/cc317773/)If there becomes another official website source for those outside of Japan I will link it!

Tough times being an English speaking fan of the show but let's keep the fandom going and support official licensors if/when the eps come back to CR of Funi!))


	2. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance/Ace and smidgens of hinted Garnet/Valkyrie because of course I'd ship her with her soul armor she worked so hard to earn love and respect for (shhh-my story haha). So many characters are LGBT in this story~ Ace & Garnet friendship because I love them as bros, with Garnet being an unwilling wing woman for her friend, so he can stop moping over his feelings.
> 
> An update: In which Ace is in denial and running into Lance makes things far more complicated. Lots of emotions, from an Ace perspective but we will dive into Lance's mind in future chapters!~

Chapter 2 _Longing_ ~

Thank you all for reading, commenting, kudo-ing and bookmarking! You make my day/week/life! A big thanks to my older brother for his help translating while watching with me. And another super thanks to a youtuber "Cabbage Rolls" who posted their translation for the episode in the comments on the youtube video check out [ep.44 if you haven't:](https://youtu.be/8gVGbiKCoh4) ~ Some events are based on/used from episode 44 of the anime with added/dialogue,emotions etc.

* * *

Ace finished cleaning himself up the next morning, having slept maybe three hours the night prior, and he splashed cold running water upon his face. They had arrived in town and Garnet insisted her friend should at least clean his face.

Well her actual words were: " _Come on you look like a zombie. I know you're a rookie and all but Ace go wash your face. You're a guild dragon caller and in the presence of greatness! As you are now you couldn't pass for my assistant's assistant_ ", she had said with arms crossed and a stern glare at her friend as she pointed to the nearest restroom stop in the city.

Ace shook his head and grinned. It wasn't a bad idea truly, as looking at himself he did look, the way he slept last night. Tamazo's snoring wasn't too subtle either. Ace looked on and forward as he continued his motions. Honestly, it was feeling therapeutic, like a stream of water was flushing away earlier apprehensions. Although it was, in truth, merely casting them aside, with the simple stimulation. From the palms of his hands he continued to cup and douse his face from his forehead to cheeks. He repeated the motion, over and over again until he found himself able to keep his eyes fully open, without fingers prying them.

"What are you doing! _Tamaaaa_?~" the small egg shaped dragon accentuated his whining words, as he kicked his legs in the air wildly. A pout graced the dragon's lips as he continued his rambles, "Ace doesn't usually take this long, to get ready, Tama~ Ace just goes out some days with terrible bed-hair and wrinkled clothes but nooo….!", Tamazo continued with his arms crossing as he shook his head and fluttered his wings rapidly, "Today Ace is being very mysterious! And you're even styling your hair longer than normal but it's not a tournament day…" Tamazo placed a hand upon the spot above his star where his chin would be and tapped it lightly.

The auburn haired teen smiled lightly at his partner's rambling, and blinked his eyes as he took better notice of himself, in the bathroom mirror. Ace was tweaking and clasping his index fingers and thumbs around the tips of his spiky bangs. It just seemed to make sense to press the stray and messy strands together, especially when they were close to and falling around his blue eyes.

"hmm…Well, _maybe, maaaaybe,_ the Dragon Caller's Guild has finally looked into fashion choices or perhaps you're just trying to impress somebody, Tam- "

"It's nothing like that!," Ace blurted out suddenly, stilling his fingers against the top spikes among his hair as a familiar flash of white and blue sprung to life. Ace shivered as he lowered his hands out of his hair and took a final cup of water to splash his face with.

Tamazo huffed and inflated his cheeks, "Hmph. That's the last time Tamazo is going to help you solve problems of grooming habits, Tama!"

"Hey, I can take care of myself, thank you very much~" Ace assured his friend in a cheeky tone but the soft dimpled smile gave away that he wasn't upset. "And sorry I was lost in thought…"

"That happens to me too, Tama~" Tamazo cheerfully informed his battle partner, as he boastfully brought out his right hand and patted it against the left side of his white/yellow chest. "I happen to have various strategies up my sleeve, that will literally blow away our competition Tama!" Tamazo continued cheerfully as Ace lathered and rinsed his hands before shaking them with a towel.

"Oh? Is that so?" Ace squinted his eyes now looking fully at the tiny dragon with suspicion. He grinned for a moment before inquiring as he dried off his hands with a small paper towel. "Why haven't I heard of any of these brilliant strategies then," Ace asked quite leery of Tamazo who had puffed out his chest.

"A trade secret. It's only for the most professional of Dragon Callers. You'll just have to get to Tamazo's level-Tama~" Tamazo supplied as he happily spun around in the air, smiling wide and looking quite smug.

Ace snorted at the display before walking past the sink and to the silver door, he held it open and looked back at the small dragon, "Come on, Garnet's never gonna let it go if we keep her waiting,"

"Ace you were the one who took so long~" Tamazo complained with a huff, but floated over towards the open door anyway.

The blonde girl was indeed waiting a few feet away in the stone-floored town, she had been twirling her umbrella absently on the ground beneath. Two brown eyes lightened upon looking down upon a golden rimmed coin in her free hand. Her lips curved soft and natural, in a way Ace had never seen or fathomed before, of Garnet. Yet, somehow it seemed natural.

The teenager waved as he noticed Garnet's lips immediately forming into a scowl as she broke out of her trance and into reality. A shade of dark grey seemed to hover over Garnet's lowered eyes as she crossed her arms under her chest and groaned, "Geez, what the heck took you so long? No wait-" Garnet held out a hand in front of Ace's face who had only just opened his mouth. "I don't want to know. Just get on with this mission, and then you can do your brooding or whatever you do," she added exasperated, while vaguely gesturing with circling hand motions, as though it would convey everything.

Garnet quickly picked up her umbrella and placed her precious Valkyrie's coin in it's proper place, before she turned on her heel and walked forward.

Ace blinked, before sneering, "Great to see you too Garnet."

"Garnet seems more upset than usual, Tama," the small floating dragon noticed as it hovered by Ace's shoulder.

"Yeah? I don't know" Ace sighed, before slouching his shoulders forward and following his seemingly rushed friend who turned only to glare and tap her toe impatiently. Still Ace couldn't help but contrast how different she looked then, staring down, at her precious soul armor. He had heard her ramble on about Valkyrie during the tournament gaps, and something seemed so raw about it all. The way her eyes glimmered and annoyed tone dropped to one of softened sincerity.

And just moments ago the expression she held, it was such a relaxed state, she never had shown to her friends, let alone the outside world. She looked rather oddly mature back then.

A part of Ace wondered if he could confide in Garnet about whatever kept cursing him to think of Lance. Maybe she could explain it away, with her usual know-it-all, "learn the basics already", type of coarse tone. In a best case scenario she could possibly show a rare more sympathetic side to her, especially seeing how at a loss her friend's state. Maybe she could help him with...whatever this _thing_ was with Lance. Ace hung his head, why did it even have to be a _thing._

"What the heck is taking so long?" Garnet snipped at him, turning abruptly and pointing her index finger towards the flustered teen.

_Then again maybe not._

* * *

"Arghh! And to think we haven't gotten much further, than where we first started," Garnet exclaimed ,dramatically raising her arms above her head and flailing them back down to her sides. She slouched back against the bench, she and her friend were sitting on. She held out a blank piece of paper before her with a teal blue dragon design on top. It had sharp and pointed wings, a large horn and a unique sword design embedded behind it.

It was one of those designs the two had seen Morgan with a few nights ago. The twin sister had given into her darker desires, and quest for power. It must have left Herriot heartbroken, and Garnet closed her brown eyes at the memory of her mentor's broken face.

"To think this all happened so quickly after the tournament. And Morgan, I had no idea…" Ace trailed on speaking the words allowed the two were both thinking of.

"I know," Garnet added on solemnly, folding up the piece of paper before her. She clasped the folded paper in her hand and into her pocket. "Well we can report what we have to guild later, I hope a trail of something more will show up."

"Hopefully," Ace forced upon a smile, "Are you worried for _her_?"

"Her? Ah my Master…" Garnet trailed off, as she clenched her hand to the side, while coming to the realization. A dimness fell upon two brown eyes, as Garnet explained. "She and her sister were so close...but...I know Master Herriot is strong too. I need to believe in her more." Garnet closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She exhaled and composed herself, pressing her lips together and straightening her shoulders.

Ace looked down at his friend with concern. "You're right, we need to have more faith in each other especially now." The auburn teen smiled up at his friend.

Garnet's brown orbs were glistening, and their focus remained on the hands folding in her own lap. "Still we've been searching for hours, it wouldn't be a bad thing to take a small break before asking around more," the blond girl began as a happy beam of light sprung back against her pupils. Her lips were still shaky but she continued talking cooly, "I can try some of the delicious treats around here, finally, and you…" Garnet made a vague gesture of twirling her index finger towards Ace. "Can call your _girlfriend,_ Charo, or something~" she teased, but to the relief of her friend she seemed to relax a bit, at his expense.

Ace huffed, "Hey! First we all know Charo is a guy and he's an incredibly dedicated dragon caller, and friend. Second, it's pretty obvious if he likes anyone now it's Toralie," Ace paused, and earned a nod of amused agreement at that one. Visions of the shorter blond haired boy with a beaming grin, and swirling green eyes appeared. The image often accompanied an older bleach blond caller. Charo would be seen, often clinging to and talking joyously to the newest Ancient of Wood. It was certainly possible to other recognized the young boy's crush, but the new chosen-ancient of wood, likely found it hard to respond to someone so much younger. Perhaps in the future though, it might become more requited.

Ace cleared his throat, flushing pink as he continued to his final declaration of proving his friend wrong, "And third there's no way I'd have a girlfriend, I mean I…" Ace paused, his breath hitched and he could feel the blood rushing up into his ears.

Two brown orbs blinked at the auburn boy, her nose wrinkled before her lips burst into a mischievous grin. "You…?"

"Well I-" Ace stopped himself, his gaze leaning far away from the blond girl, _What was I even saying?_ His nervous and shaken hand brushed it's way towards the front of his auburn hair, and he quickly stood up, pulling out his small cell-phone and holding it in front of the blonde girl's face. "I should get back to calling him back anyway," Ace laughed nervously, stroking the back of his neck before leaving with a final "See ya,"

Garnet's eyes widened as she sat there baffled, "What was that about?" she asked aloud but quickly shook it off, "Well, might as well enjoy my break now," she could always use this as blackmail for later anyway.

Ace huffed, running briskly up to the nearest and more deserted area of the town, there wasn't a vendor's stall or individual close to him and he had reached an off-course patch of grassy land. He was well into the outskirts of town.

"What am I thinking? That totally just made things way worse!" Ace berated himself, before leaning down and taking a seat on grassy plain. Ace pulled out the small phone from beside his pocket, and immediately glanced over the call history. He smiled, Charo's name appeared several times, and upon the mailbox icon he noted a text saying " _Call me when you can! Take care of yourself! Things are going well. I miss you! :)"_

Tamazo had found himself rolling around the grassy patch of land, with brightened eyes trailing various fallen leaves and bugs along the plain.

"Well it would be rude not to call back," Ace reasoned and pressed the green phone icon leading him to call the younger boy back. There was a soft ringing, before he was greeted with familiar cheerful tone.

"Ace!? This is you right? I've been waiting to hear from you. Are you doing well?" Charo's soft voice called out through the phone line, Ace could hear the beaming smile on the other end of the line.

"Hiii Charo!" Tamazo's chipper voice beamed in.

Charo laughed lightly, "It's good to hear from you too, Tamazo"

"Hey Charo! Things are going fairly well, aside from what's happened with Morgan, she's not with the guild now and…" Ace trailed off, closing his eyes as he clenched his phone tighter.

"Ah, I see…" Charo responded, with a tone softer and laced with concern. "I've heard about that from Master Torlaie too. Are you okay?"

"Huh? Ah yeah.", Ace was caught off guard, and slowly remembered just how incredibly kind and compassionate his friend was, it was a talent in and of itself. Ace's lips curled up softly, in a way that was so easy and relaxing when talking to him. It was totally a different feeling than with others, and wasn't nearly as confusing. "I'm doing alright. I've been more worried about Garnet and Herriot, truthfully, but I know we'll break through together. Our guild is pretty incredible like that."

"There's that positive attitude I love," Charo's voice cheered, "It gives me hope too. And I'll be doing my best as well!"

"I'm glad to hear it. Have things been good on your end, with TorlieTorlie?" Ace pondered, if only to further prove his suspicions of the younger male.

"Yeah they're great. Master Toralie is incredible as always," Charo professed with his tone airy and dreamlike. It soon shifted to something that made Ace frowned, "He's far too hard on himself though. For what happened with Klein, having _Tinbell_ and his d-gear stolen by him. Toralei makes himself out to be his own enemy, as though he let it all happen on purpose, like it's his fault. I try to cheer him up and reassure him but he's been pretty down. I only wish there was more I could do for him…" Charo admitted with a deep sincerity, and Ace heard soft sniffling from the other line.

Ace looked down at the blades of grass beneath him and twirled his fingers between them, as he felt a cool breeze making it's way through and brushing against his hair. He glanced behind him only to see Tamazo chasing around a few smaller insects along the grassy plain. "Well try not to let it get you down. Even if he's not showing it I'm sure he appreciates just you being there beside him." Ace assured his friend with certainty, and a hopeful smile, if only Charo could see. "You're a really kind friend, Charo, the best. I'm sure you're encouragement will break through, and I'll do whatever it takes to bring Tinbell back to his rightful partner…"

"Wow, thank you so much Ace. I don't think I've heard you talk with this much sincerity. I really appreciate it, of course! Ace thank you. I'm so glad you're my friend too!" Charo spoke with enthusiasm and was grinning brightly as he held onto his phone, "You're going to make me blush with all this praise! I wish you all the best with your mission Ace! I promise I won't give up on my end and certainly not with Toralei, no matter how long it takes," Charo answered with determination.

Ace smiled softly again, as he closed his eyes, _no matter how long it takes_ , he pondered the words, the pause enough to warrant worry as Charo began. "Are you okay?"

"Ah, ye-yes," Ace returned and mentally cursed his own stuttering. Charo was certainly dedicated and a flash of envy fell in at his friend's abilities to embrace his emotions. He really was incredible. "So how are you feeling with Toralie?" Ace blurted out, and immediately covered his own mouth with his hand before groaning.

"Eh? Ace what is that about," Charo replied as calmly as possibly but he could hear the nerves in his friend's voice. "Feeling? Where did that come from?"

"Ah no it's nothing," Ace exhaled deeply, and berated his own bluntness. Charo was younger than him after all, so it's not like he could be totally open about what he felt. In the future, it seemed possible, inevitable really, but not right now. "I'm sorry, I've just ya know, had some things on my mind," Ace explained as calmly as possible. An image of a white haired dragon caller blurred it's way into his mind again.

"Some things?" Charo prodded, his eyebrows furrowed as he held his phone closer.

"Ah, n-no it's nothing. I'm sorry," Ace stumbled over his words.

"Okay? You know you can tell me anything Ace. We are friends after all." Charo assured him sweetly, and Ace could imagine the fluttering eyelashes as he voiced such a kind proposal.

"Yeah, thank you, and you too." Ace returned the sentiment. There was a brief pause and he heard Charo continue.

"I've heard you've been on a mission with Garnet, so I won't keep you long. We know how she can be with patience. Oh but..one more thing I promised I would ask about." Charo stopped and Ace felt himself shiver in anticipation. "I've heard from Master Toralei about Lance. Apparently he hasn't been heard from since the tournament. Have you heard anything on your end Ace?" Charo inquired.

Ace shook, feeling an ache against his chest before his heartbeat stammered, and his lips were quivering. _Lance_ , again. He grasped against the grasp below him tightly, finding his grounding. "I haven't heard anything from L-lance," Ace paused and clenched against the fabric over his shirt. He cleared his throat, "I'll check in on things soon with the guild. I was planning on going there today, "

"Ah thank you," Charo responded, his voice lightened, "I should let you go now anyway to get back to your mission."

Ace gave a silent prayer to the angel that was Charo, he wasn't sure himself how long he could form proper sentences at their current topic. "Y-yeah, I'll get going but I'll call you again later too. Great talking to you," Ace finished, as he heard Charo responding in kind.

He was the first to press upon the red phone dial and end the call. Lance was missing? The guild didn't even know about it….Ace shivered at the thought, before his feet and heart moved before his mind, as he wandered back towards the inner-city. Tamazo had blinked several times, rolling around the grass carelessly, before seeing Ace retreating. Tamazo scurrying after his partner. "Hey-where are you going Ace?!"

* * *

' _So now he's nowhere to be found huh?'_ Ace bit, on the inside of his lips, just hearing that was agonizing, and he needed to shut off his mind, so it could stop creating new scenarios. As though the heart pounding sensation with Lance mentioned, wasn't bad enough, now he couldn't even go and find the source of his conflict. It all became more muddled as Ace walked through the older wooden doors of an official, and smaller Guild office.

The design was simple with wooden panels along the wall and floor, there remained a few round tables before the main front desk.

There were several cloaked Dragon Callers, talking on their phones and deliberating over supposed new missions that had been accepted. Some of the callers were from all over, judging from their blue, purple and yellow cloaks.

"You haven't heard from Lance? Are you certain?", Ace had prodded the front desk worker, with concern. His blue eyes were shaking and he couldn't rid of the lingering ache in his chest.

"Well, unfortunately...", she started. The front desk worker seemed to take a moment to gaze over the papers before her. Her lips were poured into a frown. The young front desk worker beamed at the teen, her eyes fluttered wide open as she came to the realization of who was inquiring of her.

"Ah yes I remember you! You were in the finals with Lance! You've made quite the name for yourself. You and Lance," she acknowledged but her grin faltered as she noticed a darkening in the blue eyes.

"Thank you but," Ace flushed lightly at the comment, and nervously scratched at the back of his neck, finding quick composure. "Are you absolutely sure? Lance hasn't reported in on any missions lately?" Ace inquired brokenly, feeling his chest restrict at the mere mention of his rival's.

"Oh...yes I'm sorry. " she bowed her head in apology, "No, we really haven't heard from Lance in a while; I'm sorry to say. He often works alone , so we don't have many partners to ask either. Truthfully, many of the Guild leaders had thought, Lance would be with you" she admitted as though it was the simplest statement in the world.

"M-me?" Ace nearly choked on his words, as he forced down a considerably red blush, as he breathed out shook his head to get any image of Lance from his mind. "Ah no. We're acquainted but, not that close…", he admitted, and it was to no avail.

"Really?" she widened her eyes and continued on, "Oh I'm sorry, it's just you're the only caller in years Lance has agreed worked with. He often turned down those missions, so…" the brunette waved her hands in front of her face, she had a flush of embarrassment across her features and a soft distant look in her eyes as she explained, "It's just I was under the impression, seeing the finals and all, that you two were together,"

 _Just what impression was that?_ The auburn teen had no choice but to flush a light shade of pink at the statement, and he couldn't force the blood rush back down again. No matter what she _had_ implied his emotionally bound teenage mind went _there._ Surely she could have meant anything by that, but again the insinuation of Lance and him being together in such a sense, sent a quiver to his lips and a fast pace to his own poor heart. There was a brief and unfamiliar warmth, at the distracting scenario. _Lance hadn't even worked alongside anyone else?! So what does that mean for me?_ Perhaps Lance hadn't hated being beside Ace as much as he let on. _Still, I can't give myself some kind of weird false hope._

Worry creased it's way in through Auburn eyebrows and a scrunched forehead, and Ace's lips curved into a frown. Tamazo shook his head and fluttered his form over to Ace before patting his head. "There, there Ace," he comforted.

"Although…" the young front desk woman trailed on, "There has been rumors regarding the disappearances of both Morgan and Lance-perhaps even turning against the guild"

"What? Lance is turning against us! No way, Tama!", Tamazo exclaimed, with his arms waving around wild and animatedly.

Ace clicked his tongue sharply and effectively cutting her off. His blue irises stilled considerably and he called out a sharp, "Lance is nothing like that," Ace cut her off cooly and assured, causing a wide eyed and worrying reaction from the young woman and Tamazo.

"I wasn't insinuating they were true..o-of course, It's just the rumors…." she paused seeing a gloom look transpire over the new upcoming dragon caller.

"Yeah. I-I'm sorry too," Ace flushed, feeling another shiver in the pit of his stomach returning and quickly cooled his flushed features. There was no way Lance would leave like that. Even if...even if...he had been missing. "Please don't believe the rumors out there" Ace pleaded in a calmer tone towards, the young woman, his fluttering feelings now gone and replaced with a cold pit in his stomach. "Come on, Tamazo," Ace called out cooly, as an unnamed coldness settled within his core.

 _I'll find you._ Ace turned around abruptly as fallen strands of hair fell in front of his features, cloaking the expression in his eyes. He bit down upon the inside of his lip hard, _Even if you have-_ Ace shook his head rapidly. _Of course he wouldn't leave us._

"I'm going to look for, Lance!" Ace responded, with a white flame lit within his eyes.

" _..._ You don't have any clue where you are going through, Tama", the white dragon pouted as he hung his head down and followed his stubborn partner through the alley and back in to a brighter part of the town. "We need at least somewhat of an idea of where to start right? You're being unreasonable today, Ace!"

"I just...have a feeling," Ace divulged to his companion, before averting his gaze. With a single tracked mind and a determined flame burning, in his core, Ace kept running forward. Blue eyes began taking notice and glancing at every nook and cranny of the city. He made his way rushing through another plain alley and down a corridor that led to a road with two familiar feminine faces.

"Ah, Haru what are you doing here?" he asked, jolting a bit as he broke free from his thoughts, looking at his childhood friend. She looked relatively flustered, as she batted her eyes and smiled at him. Ace's face remained passive as his thoughts couldn't seem to stay in one place for too long.

"Ace, I was hoping you could show me around here…" she proceeded, twirling the tips of purple locks of hair. Ace inwardly groaned at the "offer", his mind already racing towards where he needed to be, but he was met with a swift headlock from behind. Garnet had moved his head directing him to nod at their "important guild business with no time for sightseeing." The two girls rambled on and exclaimed what Ace needed to do, before he shook both of his friends off.

"Really! Stop it! I don't have time for either of those things," Ace lightly shoved both girls away from his body and took several steps back.

"I'm looking for Lance now," Ace spoke up, and with his arms held tightly before himself, keeping the distance from the two girls around him. A

"Ah Lance? Thee legendary Lance, _You're_ looking for him?" his purple haired friend continued, again accentuating Lance's name in such a _familiar_ it only made crinkles on the teen boy's forehead. Haru seemed to take no mind of it, holding out her electronic phone, before her and clicking on the screen a few times.

"Yes," Ace responded, his tone a bit impatient as he continued to glance around the city for any trace of Lance.

"Well you'll need to start looking at the tower of Saijin," Haru reported to her friend, eyes unwavering and with a calm demeanor.

"Right," Ace confirmed without thinking before his eyes widened, "Wait, in the tower of Saijin?"

"The Dragonoid Ruins around here? And you know Lance is there...how?" Garnet inquired, her eyes wide and equally curious.

"Yes Lance is reported to have been seen there. That's what my friend said after all," she explained towards the other and flipped over the electronic screen, showing a page full of forum threads with pictures of Lance all around. "Lance has fans from all over after all,"

Ace looked firmly over the page and images, and back towards his friend. Tamazo opened his mouth wide as he exclaimed. "The fans of Lance know more than even the Dragon Guild?"

"It seems to be that way," Ace began Well if it was closer to bringing him towards Lance, then he would be there. Ace bowed his head, and immediately started turning on his heel and jogging away. "Let's go Tamazo," Ace began, as he rushed forward, not turning back, with only a wave of a hand to bid his friends adieu.

"Thank you, Haru." Ace rushed out his words before he could forget, as he was certain his feet had never moved faster in his life.

"Ace, but what about the mission?" Garnet exclaimed watching her friend's retreating back.

"I'll be back soon," Ace assured, as he was met with more exhilaration the further he went.

He pulled out his blue d-gear from his pocket and immediately exclaimed release, when he reached a more secluded outskirts of the city. A large blue scaled Leviathan appeared within the sky and Ace immediately took flight, with Tamadra exasperated yet following right along.

* * *

"We're going way faster than usual Tama," Tamazo called out to his friend, with a deep frown on his face and a rush of wind comically bracing against his puffed out cheeks. "I sure hope Lance isn't turning against the guild. He's very powerful…" Tamazo spoke with a crease beside both of his dark beady eyes, and he slouched over a basket on back of the large Leviathan dragon.

"There's just no way." Ace assured, quickly as bit back the force in his words/ "It's just not possible…"

"It's often the quiet types, you have to watch out for, Tama, You just can never figure them out," Tamazo explained, sifting through a basket behind them of fruit. Who is to say how long Lance had been out there.

Ace answered sharply holding on tight to the Leviathan and brushing his finger tips lightly against the dragon's aqua tinted scales. "Tamazo, don't you start thinking that way too" _It's not Lance._

* * *

"You must really wanna see Lance, huh? Tama," the ovalur dual-toned dragon quipped, with an all-knowing grin on his face, as he lightly tapped on his chin.

Perhaps it was more of a rush of instincts, but Ace was flying in towards the spiraled tower faster than he had moved in his life. He gently pet at the side of the dragon's head, and kindly asked for it to move as fast as possible, with a smile of assurance he would be fine.

He would be fine truly, as soon as he caught sight of a gifted Dragon Caller. "Yeah...ma-maybe." Ash colored before leaning his head forward to cover his expression from his partner.

Now the question just was where was Lance. They were fast approaching the ruins and the image of two cloaked individuals caused Ace to grit his teeth. One blond with a large black cloak around him, a whip and sinister sadistic smile. The other one being the once silver haired rival to take over as the newest ancient. Thankfully, and judging by the power hungry stare he held before, he hadn't succeeded. So they were here?

 _Had they come here to gang up on Lance or lure him there? How dare they._ Ace grit his teeth as a glint of vexation filled Ace's eyes. He knew of Lance's strength, but the need to move insisted as Ace saw a large and familiar monster summoned in the distance.

Surprising and unbelievable as it was, just behind the ruins, remained a large mountain-sized creature akin to Tinbell. It had somehow been summoned, the large monster with a massive near grassy field upon it's quadruped form.

"Aghhh..."

Ace winced, as he heard heard the deepened and familiar voice, softly groaning from a distance. It sounded considerably suppressed, as though Ace immediately scowled as a shadow dropped over his eyes, while he witnessed Lance from a far. The dragon caller prodigy was being taken captive and held within the mossy green teeth of the controlled monster. Ace felt a piece of his own control slipping away, as he surged forward and moved as far to the front of his Leviathan as possible.

"Go! Tamazo!" Ace called for his partner, as soon as they came within a good distance of what was surely Lance. Ace was watching intently and following behind the small dragon. Tamazo proudly proclaimed his "Cross on" transformation before becoming encapsulated by a swarm of flames.

The small dragon swooped in and with burst of flames surrounding his form, kicked the large features right in the face.

 _Ace..._ Lance looked north and closed his eyes, there was something oddly frustrating and yet relieving to know he was the one of all people to come to his aid.

The sharp burning attack caught the large monster off guard, enough for large monster to snap out of it's enraged trance and loosen its grip. Tamazo swiftly twirled around and transformed into his wood-type form, with a whirlwind surrounding him and aiming towards the monster once more.

The powerful monster winced, feeling the surprising force of contact right against it's features. With a grunt the monster released it's hold on the white haired male, leaving him to fall throughout the air. Lance however, hadn't the strength or time to call upon his beloved monsters, and felt his heart sink as the pace of his fall increased, and the wind knocked around him. He heard another high pitched voice, calling for him. "No, Master Lance!" the Devidra shrieked, leaving lance with a pang of guilt in his eyes, he always needed to be strong, and surely he was stronger than this.

Lance was falling swiftly through the sky, strands of his white hair flew steadily, as his breath hitched into a silent gasp. Visions of his past flashed before him, from the simple days in his former hometown, to meeting Devi under that bridge, being scouted by the Guild...and even meeting that once Rookie dragon caller with a link to the Tamadra. Lance smiled throughout, knowing somehow, someway he would have to make it through. There was no way things could end like this. Somehow...he would make it, he vowed, as he heard the smaller dragon's cries. His heart was racing without mercy, before a flash of blue met into his field of vision. The mighty blue leviathan came rushing in towards Lance, as Ace directed it.

The auburn haired teen looked different somehow. He was so determined in that moment, his eyes were wide and beaming with a white fire, while his lips remained firmly pressed together before widening "Lance!" Ace screamed out to the other, his eyes were now shimmering, and almost blurring over, as the younger boy rushed in forward.

"Ace," Lance called after him, his yellow eyes glistened while his pupils dilated looking towards the younger male. Ace was resting on top of the Leviathan's head, with his hand now firmly he extended towards him. Ace seemed to be hanging on by a thread himself, leaning out, as far as possible without falling. It was close, as Lance could already see the ground below, and fast, but instincts took over and they connected.

The older dragon caller felt his own heart soaring, and he wouldn't be surprised if anything else happened in that moment. To think he of all people, would be rescued, and by Ace. Yes, he certainly looked different than when they first met, his eyes were so focused, looking into him and forward. They didn't waver or stray as they used to, but held a darkening shade of blue that seemed to hold Lance's gaze.

Lance felt a tremor inside himself, as he had accepted the momentary warmth of Ace's hand firmly grasping onto his own. "Thank goodness, Devi!" the two males heard the small black dragon swooping in towards them, as he breathed in deep relief.

It took a few seconds for the two boys to break eye contact. There was a certain warmth there too...Ace blushed widly, glancing down at their joined hands. Lance retracted his hand, as he leaned back against the Leviathan. The white haired male looked towards Ace with a curious glance, his eyes blinking rapidly, and near fluttering towards the other.

The auburn boy swallowed visibly, something about the simple motion familiar but entirely new. It wasn't an annoying sight ,like when he saw Haru do it early, quite the opposite. Ace fought the urge to lean forward and steal another glance. Ace shuffled back took on the opposite side of lance, the curve of his lips impossible stained and dust on his cheeks oddly intriguing to the older male.

"Are you alright, Lance?, Ace called towards the other softly _,_ with blue eyes swirled and lost in a fit of deep concern. Lance noted the fascinating curve of his lips turned south for a moment.

"...Of course.", the white haired dragon caller answered, simply, with his lips pursed, before turning away from the younger male.

Ace couldn't care less, his blue eyes were glowing and glossed over, and he let out a languid exhale he hadn't even realized he had been holding in. _Thank goodness_. He smiled warmly, causing the older male to leave his mouth agape and vulnerable. Ace found himself smiling again. So long as Lance was safe.

A loud roaring sound broke the two from their brief conversation. The Leviathan swiftly made way back into the air, and returned to the crumbling tower. Ace took greater notice of the destruction behind them, and the poor monster being forced into this arena.

"What? Tinbell really is here?" Ace exclaimed, taking notice of the monster's growing rage, and the tower behind them. The direction of the rage, seemed to falter, as it no longer listened to the words exclaimed by either of the cloaked men, Kroell and Klein, who were shrieking in their own pit of terror, as they noticed themselves now targeted. The blond, Kroell, had grasped for Tamazo and, lassoed the poor dragon, within his whip. As though to prevent their plans from faltering more.

Tinbell seemed to break free with eyes opening more fully and to their natural tone. The monster directed it's rage back towards the ruins, as he let out a mighty roar and crashed against the building knocking against the tower. This sent both the blond and silver haired villains falling back. " _Ace_ ," they cursed out.

"It looks like you couldn't handle it," Tamazo spat out at the two, wriggling his way out of his captor's plans and smiling cheerfully as he noticed his partner near and approaching.

"Hey! You are to listen to me," Klein held the book belonging to Torlei up in defiance at the monster, which quickly dissolved into colorful spirits of energy. Now back in control it fully retreated to its form as a green egg drop. The silver haired male looked down in disbelief, searching for the egg drop once more before seeing a pale hand grasp on to it.

"..." Lance lifted up the egg drop, holding it securely within his hands. He stood with a darkened gaze and deep scowl. Klein looked up to see the auburn haired teen, as he glared at the cloaked man, the two teen's expressions matching quite well.

"To think that you would…" Ace proceeded with the words, speaking them as though they were a bitter poison on his tone, "You would try and just use _Master Tinbell_ like that. It's sickening," Ace reprimanded the cowering male below him. He spoke harshly, staring the other down, and felt an odd warmth, with Lance not making a move to move away from him. It was oddly encouraging.

The cloaked man looked behind himself only to his 'partner' running off. He looked up pathetically, "I-uh...I'm sorry," he attempted in a pathetic, and dry plea.

Neither of the male's scowls and glares lessened in the least. Lance spoke up, berating the other bitterly "You really think that would be enough, and after all you've done?"

Ace smiled at his dragon partner and stole a brief glance at Lance. He near shivered hearing Lance's tone that deep again, and this close too. It wasn't a bad feeling, they were victorious after all. Seeing the freed and triumphant white dragon floating back towards Ace, the auburn haired boy smiled with an ease. It was a perfect distraction, "Tamazo, you were amazing!"

Tamazo beamed at the praise, puffing out his chest, while his arms remained on either side of his body.

Lance's expression softened. A loud crashing sound emerged behind the two, and both male's turned behind them, hoping for another clue about the loud sound from the background, another drop disturbance?

A soft vibration and ringing could be heard as Ace reached to his side to bring out the red D-gear from his side. He looked over the text, seeing rather familiar characters and a message to return immediately. "It's a message from the guild," Ace spoke up, feeling curious eyes over him, he looked back towards Lance.

"I'll take care of this one," Lance assured the younger male, as he looked down and gestured down towards the cowering male behind him. "You can leave this, and Master Tinbell to me, I'll be sure he's returned back safely," Lance assured in a light tone that increased the grin on Ace's face.

"I understand," Ace began, with a beaming smile that made his own cheeks hurt. So long as he looked forward, it was near impossible to force down. He was ready to head off then, his faith in Lance certain. Something clicked so well there, had Lance acknowledged again they were working together. Maybe they could even be together more…? It sounded so simple, an absurd idea Ace would have denied to the heavens above ever thinking of, let alone desiring. There was something new here, coming from lance.

Ace smiled, about to wave the feeling off until next time. However, there was one thing he couldn't quite shake off. Ace quickly found himself turning back towards Lance. He called out for the other with a hint of fondness, "Lance,"

The white haired male, turned back those yellow eyes fluttering open towards Ace in a way that made him gulp. He was meeting Ace's glimmering gaze head on, with such confidence, as usual. "Yes?" he prompted.

"I'm sorry," Ace apologized smoothly, his smile lessening, as he forced himself to hold the other's gaze.

"Sorry," Lance repeated, now fully turned and stepping towards the other if only slightly. "For what?" Lance asked, raising an eyebrow as he placed a hand on his hip.

"I had almost doubted you, thinking you had…become like the others" Ace paused, his eyes shaken and vulnerable as they held towards the older male. Lance turned away from Ace for a moment, closing his eyes. _To think he had been upset over something like that._

"But!" Ace began anew "There's no way you'd ever turn against the guild!" Ace assured them both, with his heart racing and eyes glistening. "..For me to think that and after I lost control back at the tournament too. I have a long way to go…"

Tamazo's jaw dropped as he flew his way over towards Ace. With wide eyes, "You had doubts towards Lance too!?" the dragon gaped at his friend comically, blocking the space between Ace and Lance.

Ace closed his eyes "Knock it off, Tamazo," Ace swiftly brushed the other dragon aside, with a scrunched up forehead. He exhaled, and stepped closer to the older male. "So that's why...I'm sorry" Ace finished, his eyes closing sincerely.

"Hmm. It's fine," Lance stated, but there was something more to the light in his eyes, they were relaxed at the least. Here Lance of all people was, with his face softening as his lips curved into a half-smile. He had turned from Ace's gaze enough for the other to miss it. "Now go on," Lance urged the younger boy, uncertain where his words would lead him the longer, this continued. He had his guesses.

"Right!" Ace returned heartily, stealing one last glance at the other, before mounting on top of the large leviathan with Tamazo in tow, of course. His heart was racing and he was certain it wasn't just the swift pace of the Leviathan beneath him.

Lance looked over the boy, wordlessly wishing him the best. Lance clenched his hand and curled his fingers against the fabric on his sides. He stood calmly stood on top of the building, watching as the boy's figure retreated. Lance sighed, keeping his eyes towards "I missed my chance to thank him _" Didn't I? And to think someone could be that concerned over a mere doubt. You've grown, Ace._

Devi looked towards him with concern, his voice broken as he called "Master Lance,"

Lance turned back towards, Klein who still crumpled and defeated on the tower. He hadn't dared to make a move under Lance's watchful gaze and his rather powerful entourage of teammates. Lance glared, _I'll finish this up quickly. And then I'll find you, Ace._

* * *

" _Thank you my friend,"_ Ace gently pet at the top of the Leviathan's head and allowed the monster to dissolve back into it's drop form. "I can't thank you enough," the male was practically glowing, as he rushed himself into town.

"You seem happier now Ace," Tamazo pointed out cheekily, as he floated over the teen to pat at his forehead.

"Maybe," Ace acknowledged the sentiment, and feeling lighter than usual headed back towards the Guild's nearest branch, he had promised to meet up there after all. Coming into view was nothing he couldn't have expected, it had been some time after all. His blonde friend was leaning against the doorframe of the building. "Took you long enough,"

Garnet scoffed, tapping her foot in front of her impatiently. "Haru's already gone on her own to see the town," the blond girl pointed up towards the now darkening sky. "She told me she'd see you later or whatever," Garnet explained blandly as she waved her hand around in small circles, before waving the motion off.

"Oh right, sorry," Ace rubbed sheepishly at the back of his nape, and even bowed his head down for good measure.

Garnet looked over him, squinting her eyes slightly, as she held a finger to the side of her face, "You certainly don't seem too sorry," the blonde sighed out, "You're fortunate to have someone like me cover for you, ya know."

"Right, the great Garnet," Ace played along, and Tamazo laughed alongside him. "Really, thank you."

The blonde grinned, "It's only the truth, so how did it go, you find Lance there?"

Ace scratched at his cheek and colored, "Yeah, I did," he paused smiling softly to himself. "It was in good timing too,"

"Well that's good to hear. I'm sure the guild would go into a tizzy if Lance came back with more than a scratch on him," Garnet noted and rolled her eyes.

Ace nodded, bemused with his friend's expression. Lance was truly held with such high esteem at the guild. But truly he was starting to see more and more why, it went beyond the sheer power. There was an overwhelming essence that seemed to come from being around Lance.

"Ah, you okay there? You've got a kind of creepy look on your face," Garnet was now in front of him waving a gloved hand in front of his face.

"It's nothing like that!" Ace called out defensively, flushing from all across his features, in a deep red flare. "I-I'm fine," he corrected himself, and turned away from the inquiring glance towards him.

"Ah well, whatever, let's just go in already…" Garnet proceeded opening the door before her and looking back at Ace.

* * *

After meeting with the guild members and finally retiring to his own room within a nearby tavern, Ace leaned back against the mattress. His mind was flooded with thoughts from the day before. Tamazo had fallen asleep much easier of course beside him.

He glanced over the palm of his hand, an odd tingling sensation returning and bringing a lasting smile to his lips once more. Oddly he could feel that bit of warmth, the brief few seconds they had connected. Something changed there, or perhaps had been in constant motion.

 _I want to know you more. Maybe I even need to._ Ace resolved himself, not pressing for more reasoning, before fluttering his eyes closed. _Lance._

_~End~_

* * *

A/N: Again thank you so much to everyone reading this! I apologize for all the delays. Lately, there's been many personal life changes, I've gotten into rather frustrating-depressive slumps, and haven't been as active writing, I also have trouble sitting still so I'm just a magical person I guess, I don't know how I get stuff done at all ^^,. I'm working day by day to get better at being consistent! So please know I won't give up on this story even with bumps in the road!


	3. Chapter 3: Placidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New update! Fluffy feels and pining!

_Chapter 3: Placidity_

_I missed my chance, didn't I?_ Lance had asked himself, whilst perched upon the edge of the tower. The crumbling tower where he had last met up with Ace. Golden eyes stared off into a distant and now emptied blue sky.

"Um..Master Lance?", Devi called out with a shaken and saddened tone.

"It's alright, Devi," Lance assured, turning away from the sky, where the younger dragon caller once had been. The white haired teen turned on his heel, whatever softness in his eyes vanished, as he looked below himself, and glanced down at Klein. His features had considerably darkened, as his lips adorned themselves in a permanent scowl. The white haired villainous man was all tied up in ropes, and ready to see the Guild. This rope being from his own teammate, courtesy of Tamazo, and his "'tied-up' switcharoo'' plan.

Tamazo and Ace, they were quite something else.

"Come with me," Lance ordered coldly, not a sense of the warmth or light in his eyes, from earlier had remained, as he returned to the official dragon caller business, to deal with someone so warped and dark.

_Perhaps this is what Jest had warned about? A reason for me to be stronger, to encourage Ace to arise to the challenge as well._

Lance thought over the idea, before reaching beneath his cape, and into his pocket. Pale hands pulled out the pocketed, blue D-gear, as he held it up against the breeze. He glared back at Klein, assuring the corrupt member of _Dominion_ remained in place.

"Release," Lance called out calmly, watching as one of the five blue marbled egg-drops began to glow and his own beloved Aurora dragon sprung to life. Lance pressed a button on the side of the D-Gear and heard a familiar voices from the Guild. "I'm bringing back Klein to you, our mission is over," Lance relayed the message.

"Alright, excellent work, Lance," the voice on the other line took the message, before Lance silenced the call with another click and a beep. With one swipe of the mighty blue Dragon's tail, the traitor of the guild found himself launched upon the back of said dragon. Lance glared again, and Devi followed suit, taking his place besides Lance who had already mounted the dragon. The expansive blue carrier dragon took flight into the endless blue skies.

Lance gave one last look towards the sky blue skies, and couldn't help but to recall the other. _Ace you're really something else. To think you've grown so much and in such a short time._

* * *

"D-did you want him to stay?" Devi asked tentatively, with a hushed tone of hesitance, accentuating his words slower. The small black and purple dragon fumbled around with his hands, twirling them mindlessly, as he explained further. "That..Ace..kid. I mean," Devi finished, with nearly every word coming out being followed by a pause.

Lance's eyes scrolled up to the ceiling, and the usual ice inside them had melted, and his lips seemed to curve slightly. The two were leaning against a wall on the outside of the Guild's office, they had brought in Klein, and where things went from here was anyone's guess. Likely a drill for more information, but as to why Lance was being told to wait out, was anyone's guess.

To the young dragon's surprise, Lance's lips had parted, and his yellow eyes were glistened and overcome by a ray of light. There was no quick retort or scoff. Lance seemed to be biting at the inside of his cheek before exhaling slowly and carefully wording himself, "What makes you say that, Devi?" Lance asked, the black pupils of his eyes widened just a bit, in a more bewildering voice, whether he failed to understand the question or his own actions.

"Well uh…Devi," the smaller dragon's voice stumbled out, before explaining more fully, "You just seemed kind of…", the Devidra paused, eyes glistening as he hovered over his master, "- _Sad_? watching him go." _Whenever_ _he_ _goes_. Devi continued, "You also wanted to thank him, uh right? Devi."

Lance blinked, several times, as he brushed his hand through the white hair flowing over his eyes. "It's true, I did," Lance answered partially, as level and plainly as possible. He visibly swallowed, images of a smiling face, determined blue eyes and lips breathing out in relief came to mind, during his encounter. _But feeling Sad?_ Was that was this was after all? How was Lance supposed to react around him, in general? Those short meetings always sparking the need for so much more. To understand, somebody who wasn't seeing him just for his natural gifts or fame. Someone who _finally_ reached and could very well surpass his level of strength.

" _Lance,"_ Ace had called out his name, not in harsh lifeless tone of the guild sending him on countless missions, and not in the star-struck dreamy tone of a fan. It was so raw, genuine, Ace's eyes were on him as he looked as though...the way he reached for him and rushed in so fast, he looked so sincere. " _Are you alright_?" Ace asked with needy desperation, it wasn't in a voice of their usual encounters, with an intimidated shake or a determined tone, of a rival catching up to him.

It was just Ace, showing concern, not for Lance the dragon master, the ice prince, or Lance the fan favorite pretty boy. It was Ace showing concern for Lance. That sigh Ace gave out as he heard Lance's assurance, left something imprinted against Lance's skin, and the older male couldn't place the feeling of warmth. Lance clenched his right hand shut at the brief encounter again.

Ace's featured visibly loosened from their scrunched up positions and softened. Lance recalled the way the younger boy's lips looked as they pressed and curved. That warmth and confusion seemed to only spike more. What was Ace thinking? It wasn't as though Lance declared Ace his hero, and thanked him with an intensity that rivaled that of his most crazed fans. All in the same, Ace looked as happy as if Lance had gone beyond and done just that. How was someone able to do that? How could it be possible to leave someone thoroughly confused and contended at the same time?

Could a person really show so much concern and care without receiving it back in return. _That was why, I also needed to thank him._ To thank Ace for saving him, and maybe for Ace helping to dissolve whatever was burning up inside of his usual, often calm and cooled, idiosyncrasies.

"I'll see him again, Devi. I'll surely thank him, at the least." Lance stated, completely assured as he gave a small and rare smile towards his relieved dragon 's bright eyes swirled and glistened as he rushed in against Lance's chest. "Master Lance! You're so incredible! And considerate, there's no one else like you!" Devi cried out theatrically, as he beamed up at his partner. The dragons small and stubby arms did their best to wrap around the most possible space of Lance's chest, that they could reach.

"It's alright," Lance's tone was incredibly soft and in a near chuckle as he finished, "So please don't cry, Devi" Lance assured, as he wrapped his arms snugly around the tiny dragon's back. Devi had nuzzled against his dear friend and returned the soft hug.

He couldn't help but let the question spring to his mind. "Master Lance, what do you think of Ace?"

For a moment, it was as though time froze, Lance's hold tightened around Devi, as he glanced up. The teenager pursed his lips together. "Ace is...interesting,"

There was a softened smile on his face, and Devi couldn't help but form more tears at the scene. "He's like no one else…" Lance whispered, followed up ,softly as though he was deliberating with himself. He seemed so at peace with it. The soft smile remained in tact as he hugged Devi for a few moments longer. It was one Devi hadn't seen since he first met young Lance, before everything changed. All because Lance was strong and had that potential, he had to grow up so fast, learn such harsh realities. Maybe more harshness would come forth, but if someone could bring out that smile again, well then...perhaps Devi could accept him.

There was something so raw there, a tone that tugged at the Devidra's heartstrings. It hadn't been too long ago when Lance proclaimed he didn't need friends, aside from Devi. He was so used to being used and only seen at a surface level. Yet, if this kid...even if it was Tamazo's partner, of all people. _If Ace can make you smile like that then._

The door in front of Lance and Devi, noticed the bearded ancient of water, Vahaton, smiling up at them. "You've done an excellent job once again, Lance," he responded all smiles at the young dragon caller he by now considered like a grandson.

"It wasn't just me," Lance replied quickly, something churning in him at the thought.

"Ah, yes I'm aware. You and Ace have made quite the team, two of our strongest Dragon Callers working together. Perhaps we should have you two on more outings, in the near future?" Vahaton noted with a great deal of glee, as he waved Lance into the room.

Devi looked nervously at Lance, his eyes scanning the other whose calm expression hadn't wavered. He had opened his mouth, sure of Lance's rejection to the offer. But the other remained still, "I wouldn't be opposed to that," he answered softly. Both the elder and the Devidra had comically wide-eyed expressions. Lance seemed to pale at his words and followed up with, "If it will help the guild," Lance finished clearing his throat as he turned a fraction of an inch to the side. His tone was warm.

Devi fluttered around Lance, and saw an impossibly rare expression. His yellow eyes were so open, and he could see Lance swallowing as though the words had been too hard to speak.

The ancient of water simply grinned, "Glad to hear it."

Devi looked towards Lance with furrowed brows, before his own lips formed an accepting smile. "Master Lance," Devi whispered softly, hovering over his partner. _If Ace can make you smile like that, then…_

" _Maybe it won't be so terrible to share you,"_ Devi spoke in a hushed tone, and a click of his tone with the mere word "share", but it was a tone one Lance was barely able to make out.

The dragon caller blinked several times, "Devi...are you alright?" Oh so he had heard it.

Devidra shook his head rapidly, "No, no, no. I'm perfectly fine! Just thinking to myself aloud! Devi!" The Devidra's tone was rushed and he could feel the sweat drops rolling to the side of his face.

Lance's lips curved into a frown, as his eyes looked further into his dragon partner's eyes. He left it at that. Lance turned to walk into the room.

Lance had only needed Devi before...and truly... _hearing that made me happy._ Devi pondered, floating behind his partner. _I'll always be by your side Master Lance, no matter what you choose._

* * *

Upon exploring Dragoza island, Ace, Haru and Garnet were met with a harsh reception. More so his childhood friend Haru, who was human, and not gifted with the ability to see the world's drops.

A sacred statue crumbled, before the dragon callers, and blame fell, revealing the true colors between the Dragonoids and Humans. As to who released the drop impact, from beneath the statue, was still unknown. But a certain group of cloaked and misguided dragon callers came to mind, those who worked for _Dominion_. It was difficult to prove just now, that this hypothesis was correct.

Ace grit his teeth, having walked away, and into town. Did the dragonoids really believe they had caused a drop impact, hurting the planet and monsters? And all for being human. Ace bit his lip, eyes lost on the ground below, as though answers could spring from there, to stop the war between humans and dragonoids.

" _Humans are much like outsiders here.",_ Lance's cool voice broke out into the air, and sky blue eyes immediately shifted north. Lance had spoken so cooly and assured, but they was something in his eyes that softened as he looked down at both the blonde girl and auburn dragon caller. His gaze fell onto Ace almost as though on instinct and in that moment their eyes moved to meet.

Ace's sky blue eyes had immediately turned north, and met with older dragon caller. They were almost stuck on the familiar figure before him. Surrounded by a cloak of blue, and with a stilled and serious shadow in his eyes, Lance stood. There he was, appearing and disappearing like a burst of the wind. Whenever he pleased. His precious Devidra remained faithfully by his side, as he remained lingering on the rooftop, like some hero swooping in to defend an endangered city. His one eye remained cloaked by tresses of white, while the other yellow one remained downcast and capturing Ace's gaze.

The auburn teen's mouth remained slightly ajar, as his eyebrows slanted in a questioning gesture. Ace couldn't place the hammering inside of his chest, but he knew it happened more frequently with the other's presence.

The smaller black dragon looked curiously between the two dragon callers, lost in their own almost duel of whose gaze could linger longer. Devi breathed out a puff of cool air, and shook his head. _It's been like this since the tournament_ , maybe even longer.

Devi couldn't believe this dragon caller's lack of knowledge, but then again he was Tamazo's partner. Ace couldn't compare remotely to Master Lance. Devi exasperated, "Dragoza Island used to just be inhabited by Dragonoids. For some time there were no humans. It's not uncommon here for dragonoids to mistrust humans, and blame them for the drop impacts and 't you even know the basics?" he paused to glare down at Ace, who had _finally_ shifted his gaze. "...Learn some dragonoid history, Devi", he added with a loud _humph._

"But…Isn't-", Ace started, feeling an unnatural pull and tug at his chest again. He could feel his heart pounding but his mind remained broken as with the current situation between humans and dragonoids. "Isn't that unfair? A lot has changed since then and-" Ace paused taking a lingering glance over Lance's glistened eyes. "Humans have been living among Dragonoids for some time now. Not all humans are the same," Ace proclaimed his heart racing from something new and he couldn't deny the odd pang against his chest, after hearing this. His lips trembled at he looked up and forced himself to shift away, from lingering in one place for too long.

"That may be true, but there's still plenty of Dragonoids who think poorly of humans, Devi. Especially around here", Devidra emphasized, waving his arms to his side and wildly flapping them around, much like the black wings on his back.

"There are still many who think like Klein and Kroelle," Lance added on further, glancing up from Devidra before returning the glance southwards. He closed his one exposed eye slowly before exhaling slowly. What exactly was Ace trying to prove? People's hearts can't be changed that easily, not when they've been so far broken.

"But that can't be…"Ace started and that pang in his chest began to only ache further. His lips trembled before they kept pursed and curving into a frown. That can't be true everyone. Certainly not, there had to be a way to fix this, to heal the hearts of the dragonoids and humans opposing each other. To cure the sickness of the citizens hearts. What else would they do simply give up on hope? There was just no way. A blazing white fire was burning profusely against the sky blue eyes of the dragon caller.

Lance couldn't say he was surprised this was certainly, nothing short of... _Ace._

"Yeah that's just not fair Tama! Humans aren't even the ones to blame for that earlier statue collapsing, they need to listen to us, Tama", the smaller dragon had spoken up with equal yet higher pitched enthusiasm, and determination.

"Some people aren't so easy to persuade," Devi added plainly, shaking his head as he blinked his eyes closed for a moment, mimicking his dragon caller partner.

Garnet who had been standing besides ace for some time finally began. She even bothered to wave in front of Ace, who couldn't seem to focus on the outside world for the past few minutes.

_Certainly an amateur, dragon caller. To think you're so distracted over something like this._ She noted of her friend, before piping up, "But, I mean come on! We know this was Dominion's doing, the group Morgan had aligned herself with! Shouldn't we focus on the real culprits first" she spoke up, but made no comment to the gaze shared between the other two dragon callers. Were they even able to see around themselves, looking like that? Or just each other.

"We need to stop them from creating more drop impacts", she finalized, before cocking her head to the side and back up at Lance. He mumbled something under her breath before placing her hands on her hips.

Lance frowned, tilting his head to the side and shifting his eyes noticing the idol dragon caller. If only it was that easy to prove. Still he could leave the team with this much, and perhaps they could find a way to calm the hearts of the few.

"I had lost sight of Dominion's true leaders, taking care of Klein and Kroelle" Lance paused, looking north, and with a disgruntled growl under his breath. He continued, "...but there could be more members around the statues here.. You'd have to check around town, there should be more sacred landmarks, you could check with the guild for. And _maybe_ then you'd be sure to further prove Dominion is involved." Lance advised, with eyes stiff and glancing sternly at the two below.

Ace looked up at the older dragon caller one more time before deciding upon his next approach. He looked up to Lance in a silent form of thanks, his lips curved to the point of aching, and he couldn't seem to look away. He remembered Garnet telling them of the nearest location, and going back to the guild… And suddenly they were turning away, and Ace forced down the tight chested feeling of knowing, Lance would vanish after this, like the wind again. He'd sway away until he needed to be near again. Something

"Thank you, Lance…" Ace called out softly, with his blue eyes glowing and lips in a half smile. He turned back, quickly taking out the d-gear device and holding it before his form.

Ace moved out, to summon his blue leviathan and headed towards the nearest destination. "Take care of Haru, alright?" Ace had asked of Garnet. The blond groaned and rolled her eyes but accepted the request.

Lance looked to the sky in silence, watching as Ace disappeared once more. He was certainly something. The wind blew around the prodigy's, hair and coat, but he seemed unfazed. Yellow eyes followed the young dragon caller mounted upon the blue dragon until he fell out of sight.

* * *

Lance had solely heard through the grapevine about Ace and Tamazo's exploration to the statues. And by the grapevine came a quick and curt call from Garnet, telling him "' _Not to worry.' Ace came back just fine_ ", before hanging up promptly after. Just what was that was supposed to mean…?

Things were certainly getting stranger and tensions continued further within and outside of the guild. But there were still some certainties, and those whose colors wouldn't change, right? Those who could be trusted, and certainly at least one member from inside of the guild.

"About Jest…" Devidra had started, his voice timid, as he twirled his hands around each other like pedals on a bike. He was floating above his master dragon caller with lowered eyes and a lowered lip curve. Devidra recalled his earlier encounters with the guild, and hearing wary warnings and comments about the current subject.

The ancient of Darkness, in particular, shared her concerns about Jest's own alignments, and true motivations for his decisions, at the last tournament. She had shared her concerns with the little dragon, but Devi found it often hard to bring out the topic. "Hasn't he been acting a bit...different during the Battle Cup? I mean he seemed rather insistent on things, Devi..", he brought out the words hesitantly, continuing to twiddle his hands around each other. Devi's small eyes scrunched up on his face, waiting for Lance to finish breathing out, and answer.

"Yes, that is true," Lance lifted and carded a hand through the flowing white bangs dangling before his eyes. "He was different at the battle cup, that's true. But Jest had warned us earlier about the guild, and their own intentions. I'm sure there's reasonings behind his persistence on pushing the callers further with soul brave this year. He's watching over things, and far different than any other member of the guild," Lance finalized his words, and brought his hand back down to his side, with darkened and unwavering eyes. Ones that clinged to the idea of faith.

Devi saw that stubborn look in the male's eyes and sighed. There seemed to be no way of getting through, Lance held some affinity for the ancient of Light. For Lance's sake he would hold on to the speck of faith in all of the ancients as well.

"I'll protect you, Master Lance," Devi vowed, _Maybe we can count on you too._ Devi pondered with the image of a bubbly egg-white dragon and a sky-eyed boy came to mind. Even if it meant having to ask for help….If it would help Lance, it was always worth it.

"Wha-where did that come from?" Lance asked with his eyes widening as he watched the small black dragon smile and spin in a full circle before flying off into who knows where. The sunset blazed throughout the sky and within a moment Devi was gone. Lance's eyes blinked several times, trying to piece together Devi's banter and intentions. Perhaps everything was changing.

* * *

Ace had returned with a vivid smile on his face. There was a warmth of hope inside of him, and he felt an odd urge to express his accomplishments.

Much to the annoyance of his current guild partner. She rolled her eyes before mentioning a quick, "I gotta do something real quick,"

"Yeah, like what?" Ace paused in his ramblings, to place two of his hands out flat on the table between them. His eyes widened with childlike curiosity.

"It's nothing a kid like you'd need to concern yourself with," Garnet answered haughtily, waving her hand forward at Ace as though to silence him.

Ace pouted his lips like that, with his dragon caller mimicking the gesture haughtily, and with his small arms draped across his chest. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm older than you, ya know!"

"And yet it's near impossible to tell," Garnet bantered, before swiftly tuning through the doorway of the old tavern house. "Now i'm off!" she proclaimed with a curved wave of her hand. Her eyes held a glimmer of mischief as she walked well out of earshot and brought out her own D-Gear communicator, dialing a rather legendary dragon caller.

"You'll thank me for this some day, Ace" Garnet hummed to herself upon hearing the device ringing. Maybe this would help him focus on a mission for once.

* * *

It was happening again and far too soon. Shaking fingers clutched tightly to the communication device. "A drop disturbance again!?" Ace shrieked out again, with his eyes boggling as he looked over the mountain to see several drops of all energy levels rising rapidly into the air. It was like an endless stream of colors, red, blue, purple, yellow and green all melding into one, and surrounded by a storm of air.

Ace had been standing outside of a small town building, when he received another call from the guild. Checking into the town's local Guild site, it was confirmed this particular outskirt of a town was current invaded by drop disturbances. "Alright, I'll start heading over towards the next one," Ace confirmed speaking into his own red communication device, before hearing a 'thank you' from the other line and a click.

"Ahh, we're going to head out again, Tama?" the small dragon spoke in an exasperated tone, hanging his own head ,and sinking it forward ,between his small arms. Tamazo pouted, as he exhaled another long-winded breath, and turned his head towards Ace. "We've been out on them all day already? I think someone's just setting us up…" he whined, fluttering down and nudging his forehead against the dragon caller's shoulder.

"Tamazo," Ace scolded the dragon, but his lips betrayed a smile. "You need to be taking these tasks more seriously. Yeah, the last few had been flukes, but there could still be monsters in danger from this. Our entire world even, could be hurting from this." Ace proclaimed holding out his index finger right in front of the smaller dragon's face, and wagging it before the now pouting dragon.

Tamazo's face scrunched up as he crossed his arms around himself, and swiftly turned his head away. "I _am_ taking this serious, Tama! I'm tired is all, can't we just rest after this?...You don't even appreciate how hard I'm working sometimes, Tama," the small dragon huffed, sticking his tongue out towards the now frowning teen.

"Tamazo," he began, sighing in exasperation and extending his hands out widely on each side of him. "I know! We've both been working a lot, and together on this, but," Ace retracted his hands back to his side, "We need to keep going, who knows where this one will lead us towards more answers about Dominion."

Tamazo huffed, pouting his lips tightly together, "If you say so. You sure are optimistic, Ace."

"I'd like to think that's a good quality of mine," Ace chuckled at that, and lifted his hands to lightly cover over his mouth.

With a soft sigh of laughter, from Tamazo, Ace smiled. He reached into his side pocket, and lifted out the familiar and glowing red D-gear. "Leviathan, Release!" Ace beckoned for his dear monster, as the communication device continued to glow, and a soft hue of sky blue began to emerge and glow over the device.

The sky flooded with the bright blue light as the outline of a grand and vast Leviathan emerged within the sky. Ace smiled upon seeing his dear friend again, and reached out his hand to brush against the side of the great Dragon's head. "Thank you," he called out to the dragon, who nuzzled against Ace's hand.

The drop impact speed seemed to only grow more and more rapid. Ace mounted himself onto his mighty Leviathan dragon with Tamazo in tow.

Before giving the signal, Ace took out his small flip phone and searched through a long list of names. He found Garnet's and texted her.

"Another drop impact over the mountains on the east side. Be back at the guild soon." -The text read and Ace had sent it off with a click, as the little envelope icon appeared on screen.

"Now that that's done, Leviathan, lets go!" Ace requested, patting the side of the blue dragon's head, and gesturing with his arms towards the rapidly increasing drop impact. The larger leviathan dragon eyed the overflow of energy drops and proceeded to nod, raising it's wings slowly at first before going airborne.

Tamazo floated his way towards the back of the larger dragon, as he looked around curiously, heading spinning as the pace accelerated.

"Woah you sure are in a rush," Tamazo pointed out, floating his way back towards Ace. Ace's blue eyes narrowed as he came closer to the scene.

"Skraaaw!", screeched the loud cry of a large dragon in the distance. The sounds seeming more and more of agony as it flew further down to the spout of energy drops. The hole in the mountainous range was wide open as though further dug up, and the sacred dragon statue in it's place had been moved quite a distance away.

"Oh no," Ace cried out, biting on the bottom of his lip.

The planet was dying. The monsters were hurting, and these people or dragonoids...it didn't matter...they were continuing and adding to the suffering. That was unacceptable! "Can we move faster?" Ace beckoned of the mighty leviathan, who peered one eye north before proceeded with the request. The blue eyed teen shook his head as he heard Tamazo grunting about moving 'fast enough already.'

The dragon was a mighty hellfire dragon, Inferno. The wings reflecting a captivating hue of fire with light orange and a darker red glowing throughout the wingspan. It's eyes seemed to be alit in a blaze of fiery rage.

The angered Hellfire dragon was shrieking again, crying out towards something, or someone. Ace was hoping to make more of as he got that bit closer. Inferno's entire body was covered in brilliant and fiery red scales, with copper and pink tinted horns on the top of its head. It's talons were clenching together. A pained gasp escaped the dragon, who seemed to be floating around the particular drop impact. Of course, the sound from the impacts could be horrendous, and it seemed to be especially painful for the smaller monsters.

Ace rushed forward, feeling the wind brushing his hair in front of his face, the agonizing cries continued. Ace winced his eyes shut, the cries seeping into his own chest. He frowned seeing Tamazo wincing and holding his ears down and shut. Ace reached into his bag, and pulled out two red ear buds. "Here," Ace told the dragon, "You'll need these," Tamazo took them eagerly in his small hands, and immediately placed them in.

A flash of blue descended from the sky, as the group edged closer to their destination. Ace found a small patch of Land near the suffering monster. Aces eyes shook with a glossy and emotional swirl. He bit further down on his lip. "Alright, let's land down there," Ace extended his arm as far as it would possibly go.

As the Leviathan started slowing down, Ace reached for his red backpack again, he pulled out a few more sets of earplugs, knowing they may be in need later on. Ace pocketed the ear plugs, and pet at the Leviathan's ears. "Thank you," Ace said, before dismounting from the dragon and landing on the nearby ground.

Ace was already reaching for his D-gear again, with a determined gaze in his eyes.

Tamazo's eyes widened, as he cautiously moved forward and placed his hand over the dragon caller's forehead. "Ace are you okay!? It could be way dangerous down there Tama, we should wait until-"

But it was too late Ace was already off of the mighty leviathan dragon, and raising his arms above his head. The teen had his arms extended to his side as he held his red d-gear out once more. "Cross on!" He exclaimed, taking in the power of all of his dear allies as the overwhelming warmth and strength overcame his form.

Ace's entire body became encased by a brightened light, as the incredible strength of the mighty Phoenix overlapped his body. Arms became covered with golden gauntlets and talons, as elegant wings began to sprout from his back. His feet were adorned with a similar state of gold. Lastly the young teen's forehead became embraced with a gold decor and a large blue gem in the center of the headdress.

Ace's entire form glowed brightly once more as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Horus' form became one with him and his eyes were dual toned, both red and blue.

With an overwhelming power the teen rushed towards the mighty Hellfire dragon only to see its cries and the source. It was firing off blast after fiery blasts from it's mouth. It's gaze trailed all over the area as though looking for someone, or something.

Ace rushed forward, silencing thanking and glancing back at the Leviathan dragon who had faded to pixels and returned to its egg form. Ace could feel Leviathan's strength being lent to him as well.

"Ace, look!" Tamazo cried out breaking the teen from his power high.

Ace bolted forward as he took notice, "It's a Tyran!" Ace exclaimed.

"Several of them!" Tamazo added swiftly pointing at the poor small red and maroon stripped dragons caught within a hurricane of egg drops, this was getting out of control.

"So that's why it's so upset!" Ace stated, rushing towards the source and seeing the partially caved in crevice the impact was flooding through. "It's friends are all hurting, and all because of someone's selfish actions," Ace's blue eyes narrowed as he grit his teeth, no doubt this would only cause more of a rift between the humans and dragonoids!

_They_ would be here, dominion, it had to be someone setting them off. But how to get to the source. Ace rushed forward, "Please stop," Ace cried out, but his pleas fell to rage deafened ears as the hellfire dragon continued reaching havoc upon the area. Searching for something or someone out of place.

The auburn haired teen ran forth again, the rush intoxicating and terrifying as he came closer to the near hurricane of energy.

"Ace-" Tamazo was crying out, but he couldn't make out the rest. For a moment time seemed to still. Reddened and darkened eyes locked onto his form, blinded with rage.

Tamazo's lips were moving rapidly as there were shrieks and tears forming at his eyes. He was rushing in closer; but time seemed to stand still.

Ace's eyes winced shut as the overwhelming force or something shot straight into him. His mind was blank and eyes foggy as he felt his consciousness nearly slipping.

This couldn't be it, right? He would fight this, and heal the hearts of the wounded monsters, he had to.

" _Ace_ ," a softer and lower voice called to him, and Ace felt himself pushed as his back slammed onto the harsh ground beneath him. It was still a far better fate than whatever the monsters blast would deal to him.

Ace forced his eyes open and blue turned wildly into a bright yellow. His heart was rushing and pounding against his chest. His cheeks lit aflame and it became near impossible to speak. He was burning up from the inside.

Lance was... _here_.

An overwhelming warmth fled through the auburn teen's features, as his crystal blue eyes glanced up at his current savior. Slender yet strong pale arms were caging the younger boy's body against the ground below. Lance's form completely hovered over Ace's body, and shielded him entirely from such a blast.

"You should be more careful," Lance advised, as his licked at his dried out lips and scrunched up lines into his forehead. His lips were moving more, but Ace couldn't seem to understand. His entire body was on fire, and Lance's legs were now straddling around his own. Ace felt himself lit aflame, as he noticed a brief pause in Lance's movements, his lips had quivered before turning into a frown.

Lance's lips seemed to glisten as he wet them once more, looking back at his dragon partner, and Tamazo who was filled with rather large and overwhelming tears. Ace flushed, as bright and red as the fire orbs behind them, and there was no god or goddess of luck, that could prevent Lance from seeing it fully.

"Ace, I'm asking if you're alright? I didn't think that blast hit you that hard…", Lance's eyes were furrowed in concern, and one of the arms holding him still slithered back to the older male's side. Ace only turned redder, lips parting but unforming words, paralyzed by the other's body heat.

Ace had thought he'd be able to focus, and hear more than passing words here and there. He clenched his hand below him, and fought the urge to squeeze the fabric over his chest. Blue eyes shimmered, as they noticed Lance's lips still moving, and his face inching closer. He turned back to Devi and mentioned something, but Ace found it hard to hear over his own heartbeat, and their proximity.

The hand that had retracted by Lance's side moved from it's spot before and slowing over Ace's form. Why couldn't he just move, or answer? What was this?

"Mn…" Ace whimpered, and immediately pursed his lips closed. His entire face was burning with a heated fire, and Lance's hand was brushing against his skin. It was held protectively over Ace's forehead, as two white eyebrows crinkled together.

"Are you alright, Ace?" Lance asked again, his eyes mixed and glossed, his tone was barely above a whisper, and the auburn teen managed a nod in response.

Lance's lips softened into a half smile, before returning to their neutral state. "Good." Lance finalized, breathing out a low and cool exhale. The air blew against Ace's neck, feeling ice cold compared the earlier burning sensation.

Lance's face softened as his lips curved just enough to form a partial smile. The white haired teen shifted himself forward, and propped himself up from his elbows up to his palms laying flat.

The auburn teen's lips parted as he leaned forward. He saw Lance leaning up and felt a shiver, a considerable amount of heat leaving and all too rapidly. "T-thank you," Ace heard himself say, voice cracked and throat exceedingly dry.

The younger male moved in pace with Lance, and leaned up, as though on instinct. He felt their bodies brush up against each other.

Both Devi and Tamazo were glancing at each other and back toward their dragon callers. Devi shook his head, "You're Ace is being ridiculous, Devi"

"Oh yeah, well so is your Lance, Tama" Tamazo countered with his tongue stuck out as Devi grumbled.

"You take that one back, Devi!"

"You'll have to go and make me, Tama!"

The two continued to bicker, missing the contact and near smiles their partners held towards each other. Well, Ace's smile was certainly transparent, his lips quivered as he looked back into Lance's eyes, something about the softness in them, giving things hope. His worries gone, if just for that moment.

The white haired teen had rocked himself back, with hips sitting on his heels. He bent his knees, before standing up fully. Ace was still underneath the cool and mysterious gaze hiding behind golden yellow eyes.

Lance's body, cloaked around by his blue cape cast a shadow. It looked over Ace and made him look quite small in comparison. The younger teen's cheeks were completely painted a deep shade of pink, as his lips parted, opening to form words, but it was to no avail.

Lance's long and slender arms reached out towards Ace. He eyed Ace, whose face scrunched up a bit.

"Oh, _right_..." Ace laughed nervously, brushing the back of his neck, and only further reddening his expression.

Ace's slighter tanner hand reached for Lance's and he couldn't be in a bit of awe, noticing the contrast and the perfect fit as their hands connected.

Lance held tightly at the same instant Ace further grasped tightly to Lance. He was dazed but able to make his way to his feet. Still, it felt so much lighter as he rose. Their eyes locked, and a spark ignited, holding them in place.

Their hands remained clasped together, and a split second seemed endless. Lance's pale features gave way to a small tinge of pink dusted across his cheeks. It was faint but the light tone of his features, gave it away, and Ace lost his breath. Their hands had just now relinquished their shared hold.

"Thank you too, for earlier," Lance added so calmly and relaxed, and Ace wanted to scold himself for being so polar opposite.

His everything was on fire, 'What for?' his face seemed to be splaying enough, as his eyes sparkled.

Lance smirked at him, in a way that was doing nothing to help Ace's voice return nor to calm down the fluttering heat against his chest.

"You helped me back then, you, your Tamadra, and Leviathan," Lance explained vaguely, his tone unfairly calm as he combed his hand through the front of his hair. Yet there was that one opening, and Lance . The older male lifted his hand up, and scratched at the side of his cheek.

Ace swallowed, biting at the inside of his cheek, and nodded, in his only understandable form of communication available. He reached his right hand forward mindlessly, he stopped it as quickly as he could process.

Lance continued, closing his eyes in an entrancing way. He huffed, "I would have been alright, regardless, but still...", Lance paused, "I wanted to _thank you_."

Ace felt the smile on his face aching, and burning wildly. "Oh...oh! Yes, right-ah..." Ace fumbled nervously kicking and brushing up the dust below his feet. "Same to you. You really saved me. Many times," Ace chuckled, mirroring Lance's earlier gesture and scratching along the side of his own face, "I guess we're even now."

"Right," Lance agreed, his tone and outward motions, back to their usual neutral form. Golden eyes darted from blue to see the dragon seemingly calmed for a moment before it glanced at the two of them. "I'll handle this," Lance proclaimed, and Ace nodded.

The older teen turned on his heel, and walked toward the dragon before them, still searching around the premise, firing wildly. Lance was murmuring something calmly with Devi floating up right beside him. "Wait for me, Master Lance!", the smaller black dragon exclaimed flailing around with his wings and arms. Ace smiled fondly looking up at the small dragon and noticing it's own blue-tinted ear-plugs. The younger teen imagined Lance's monsters were cared for in a similar fashion. The drop impact was still harmful to the monster's senses after all, having that protection was necessary.

The older male carded his hands into his side pockets to pull out his own blue-d gear. "Release" he called. It lit up, with mostly blue and purple marble sized orbs. Each of the monsters were released with sparkles turning to precious monsters. From the white/blue toned Aurora Dragon, ocean blue Plesios, bipedal ice-powered Mizuarashi and lastly the dark elemental Pierdrawn. All of Lance's precious companions were beside him, likely for backup.

Lance walked forward, enough to view the raging dragon, and seeing the smaller, near infantile dragons screeching and attempting to rush away from the impact. One of the Tyran was trapped, with it's legs stuck, within the crevice where the drop impact was rushing out from. Tears were bursting at the seams, along the edges of the fire dragon's eye.

The Hellfire dragon was firing out wildly, with a rekindling blaze in its eyes once more, it's cries now comprehended. Lance had approached, holding his hand, palm out towards the dragon. "We'll save your friend," Lance vowed, eyes stern and unwavering, the enraged dragon looked down at him skeptically. Yet, it seemed to connect. Ace watched, in awe at the dragon's understanding with Lance. He still had a long way to go and grow before reaching that goal.

Lance remained still, several feet in front of the enraged dragon, despite Devi's pleas to stop. Lance's eyes stayed stern, as he pointed back towards the hurting Tyran's "We'll save them, but you need to cease your attacks first. I understand your rage...but trust me," Lance explained, eyes locked upon the dragon, in hopes for any chance of reaching it just enough, to move the statue back. The dragon glanced from the caller to his friend's in their state of peril. It paused, looking at the legendary Dragon Caller, and watching him intently.

Lance's eyes scrunched and glared as he spotted one of the cowardly hooded Dominion lackeys, looking out from his hiding spot, behind the rocky terrain. The individual shrieked, hastily moving to run away.

"Now," Lance called to his beloved monsters. The white haired dragon caller stretched his hand out towards the heavens. Glowing blue water and purple darkness energy drops took form around him, and lined themselves up into rows of three. His aurora dragon was the first to fire an attack towards the unnamed assailant.

The glowing energy drops aligned together before floating above Lance's teammates and they easily struck at and overpowered the Dominion lackey member. One who cowardly fled in an instant, not caring much for any of the poor monster's state.

"He won't be coming back after that," Lance assured the dragon, stepping closer and gesturing towards the cloaked figure, who had certainly met with a powerful blast impact.

Lance hissed out in disgust at the members act. Finding the rather menacing source of the problem, turning and attempting to run at a world record pace. Lance declared one final strike and the drop impact lessened before dissipating. The perpetrator was hit within the blast, slowing their pace enough to catch a glimpse of their face and attire further confirming their association with "Dominion."

Lance called for his dragon's again, and the Aurora dragon moved back, after firing off one more attack to ensure the Dominion lackey, was long gone. The water and darkness based monsters returned to Lance's side. "We need to move that," he gestured towards the large dragon statue, "Back, but we need to help out the Tyran first of course"

His monsters nodded in unison, in addition to their cries. The aurora dragon and Mizuarashi moved towards the statue, lifting it as the, Plesios and Pierdawn,focused on the trapped monster. With their ears sheltered from the harsh damage of the drop impact, they moved closer, with one monster firing an attack near the crevice, opening it up just enough to pry out the stuck Dragon. With a relieved cry the dragon rushed back to it's group.

The aurora dragon carried the statue over, and sealed the statue over the sacred site, already lessening the pace and intense atmosphere from the drop impact.

The smaller red Tyran dragons were freed from the harsh terrain and they began huddling and nuzzling together. They seemed relieved, as the harsh sound from the impact was finally dissipating. Lance's dragon's returned back to their caller, and received their own thanks and pets for their job well done, before returning for a rest in their drop form.

Lance walked up towards the Hellfire dragon, and extended his hand for the dragon to inspect. It looked curiously at the dragonoid and the now joyous friends. Lance must have been deemed worthy, as it moved closer to Lance, allowing his hand to brush against it.

Lance glowed, a near smile right back on his face. "See, I told you it would be alright," Lance breathed out soft and tenderly. The enraged dragon seemed like an entirely different creature, nuzzling the side of it's face down to Lance's hand, brushing against it. Lance's face softened, and lips parted to a half-smile.

"Ace are you okay?" Tamazo started, pouting his cheeks full of air like a balloon as he fluttered around the entranced dragon caller.

"Yeah," he answered in a daze. There was something so incredibly gentle about this moment. _Ace wanted to keep this, for as long as possible._

_Owari_

* * *

 

Ending notes: 

A/N: Thank you all for reading! Sorry for delays! Lots of family stuff and life-ing! People moving, things changing and so much I just want to live on Dragoza Island. Anyways let me know what you think or what you'd like to see later on. Or feel free to talk about the series and all that. I'm also on twitter as sirenatwilight. Comments, kudos, bookmarks and all of that stuff gives me life! You people are thee best! PAD family! Woo!

Here's scrapped dialogue scene/omake+bonus that didn't work out for the story or characters, as I was writing. I do too many of these T.T

"Devi?"

"Yeah, Master Lance? What is it?"

"Hasn't Ace been acting strange lately?"

"Strange?"

"It just feels warmer around him somehow…"

"Ah, umm…Lance?"

"Nevermind."

"So are you gonna tell him?

"?"

"You wanted to thank him before…"

"Yes among other things."


	4. Revitalized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 51 broke my heart into pieces. I'm just so sad now guys, send hugs and all. New ending and opening for 52+ onward! This chapter contains brief overlooks of moments throughout episode 51-52.

Chapter 4: Also you can watch the raw episodes of PADX on youtube [here ](youtube.com/channel/UC43347deM3TibsRp2on7jiQ)(thanks to PikaKnight for the reminder of this awesome youtube source) And of course, weekly new eps are on the official [PAD channel here.](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUqaK35h_Tg7g2gbFoe3hJw)

* * *

Chapter 4: Revitalized

Ace pressed his fingertips across his face. Another of his hand's laid over his chest. His fingertips brushed all over. All where Lance had touched.

The auburn teen leaned back, with his arms bent into triangles, and cradling the back of his head. He fell back, allowing his body to collide with the soft and absorbent feeling of the mattress below. He sighed, scrunching his forehead tightly. His hand only clenched further against his white undershirt.

So just why was his heart racing? Or why did it have to be now? Those fleeting moments. His pulse was going just... so rapidly. It was as though what happened days ago was happening again. That time beside Lance.

His hand flinched as it crinkled and squeezed its way into his shirt, as though truly trying to grasp for and reach at his heart. To wrap his fingers around the beating organ and somehow coax it, to simply calm down. If it were even possible.

"I don't have time for this!" Ace screeched out to no one in particular, and he winced his eyes tightly together. Lines had formed at his temple. It certainly woke up Tamazo, who was nestled comfortably on the foot of Ace's bed.

"Whaaaat? Tama! What's happening Ace? Do I need to go fight someone!? Huh? Tamaaa~" Tamazo squeaked out, eyes half shut. The dragon was still hugging a fluffy white pillow to his chest, as though it was soul armor. He balled his already rounded hands tighter and pushed them in the air, simulating a mock punch. Tamazo giggled, "I'll beat them all too! Tama have no fear! Ace...?"

The smaller dragon paused in his movements to whisk his whole body back toward Ace. "What are you doing, Tama?", Tamazo asked, tilting his head to the side. Ace buried his body underneath the blankets like a cocoon. He groaned aloud and buried his burning face against the pillow.

"It's nothing, Tamazo...Just go back to sleep please," Ace pleaded, with a muffled tone. He took both hands and squished the pillow from ear to reddening ear. His face was fire.

"How rude Tama! And after waking Tama up too!" Tamazo's mouth widened comically round, the size taking over a large fraction of his face.

The flustered dragon breathed out a hefty exhale, before fluttering his way over the young teens bed. Ace crushed himself further into the soft pillow. Both of his hands squeezed the sides of the pillow to surround his face even further, as he wriggled his head from side to side.

"Ace, are you okay?" the small dragon tapped the crown of Ace's head, effectively pulling off the large comforter from Ace's form. "You can't breathe like that, Tama!" Tamazo gasped and two small white hands snatched the pillow from underneath Ace. Slender hands reached out to grab for it.

"I'm fine. Just go to sleep already, Tamazo," Ace requested again, his tone laced with irritation. He sighed seeing Tamazo throw the pillow below his head. Tamazo guided Ace's head back down to the pillow. "Sleep like this silly, Tama!", the dragon explained with cheerful eyes.

The young teen turned his head up to look at his dragon partner with drained and baggy eyes, he forced a smile. "Thanks," Ace murmured, and reached down to take the blankets from Tamazo and pulling the blankets only partially over himself. "Goodnight now," Ace added as calmly as possible. He was still feeling his cheeks burning as his mind raced more and more over whatever came over him.

Tamazo fluttered back several feet before crossing his arms and huffing out, "Fine! Don't tell Tama! I'll figure it out eventually..."

"That's great Tama, just please go back to sleep" Ace advised, closing his own eyes shut and enduring the countless images of his rival. And how warm it felt back there. _Good luck figuring this out before I can, Tamazo._ Ace grinned against the pillow, bemused.

"Ace sure is acting different," Tamazo stated, before slowly fluttering his body back down to the mattress, and closing his eyes. Tama was deep into his slumber.

The teen wished he could do the same. leaning up to glance at Tamazo fall easily back into dreamland. Ace wished for a further grasp on reality and everything felt now. It wasn't the time, not when dear friends were turning towards a darker path and betraying the guild. Yet, still it all seemed inevitable. Whatever the feel was, came in and started to feel part of him. His arms and face still were warm, as he felt them with each fingertip. It seemed like a mystery, how someone so outwardly cold, could produce such heat.

 _Is it just me?_ Ace wondered, heart aching at the realization, that whatever kept drawing him closer to his rival may have very well beyond him. At least to control. _I want to see him again..._

* * *

"Morgan!" Ace shouted, stepping through the peculiar and menacing portal in the once peaceful part of a forest. She was here, and still united with the others of Dominion.

Morgan and Herriot had reunited, but it was anything but joyful. Hearts were breaking and the scenery darkened considerably, matching well with the powerful and enraged dragon Morgan summoned against Ace. It's broad stature was incredibly intimidating on it's own, with it's body covered in black scales. The top of it's head surrounded by a rainbow, much like an array of colors. The dragon's green eyes seemed enraged and oddly pained, while it bared its teeth at Ace and Sonia. The rainbow and white summoning circle around it's neck, seemed to be keeping it right there, and keeping it enraged.

With a word of Morgan's command and a point towards the back of the forest, the dark dragon formed a dark summoning circle. Out of the circle formed several short swords with a menacing purple glow around them, the swords launched their way through the forest, causing immense damage and smoke surrounding the area.

This wasn't right, and it wasn't how it's supposed to be. Yet, there was hope right? If they couldn't find hope just now, then surely they could make it happen right here, and now.

"We're going to have to Cross on!" Tamazo advised Ace, looking determined and willing to get in on the fight as well.

"Right!" Ace agreed, this would be the time, his chance to break through to Morgan, and bring her back to her home at the guild. "Cross on!" Ace exclaimed, allowing the ethereal lights encapsulated his form.

He could feel the warmth, love and devotion from Horus, who lent him his strength. Ace was cloaked with golden armor, with wings, talons and golden and blue headdress. Tamazo followed suit with his own quick transformation, and they stood before the mighty dragon.

The blue haired sister was fully cloaked and laughing haughtily. Her entire demeanor seemed to indicate she thought of this as a game. Ace grit his teeth at these infuriating moments. With Morgan blowing a kiss from her fingers at her dragon, and having the dragon strike harshly towards Tamazo.

"Tamazo!" Ace cried out towards his dear partner, watching the strike, knock the tiny dragon back. He rushed forward to reach for his fallen comrade. Ace's hands brushed the dragon's sides. "Are you alright?"

Morgan had already decreed her next attack, pointing in the direction of the injured dragon and Ace's form shielding over him. Ace covered his battle partner tightly, expecting a rough impact, only to look up and see it blocked.

Herriot was standing before them, her fisted gauntlets counter striking the offending dragon's tail and throwing it back to the ground. "Big Sister!?" Morgan's eyed widened her teeth pressed together tightly.

A scowl was on the older sister's face, who was calling for her sister "Morgan". Determination set like fire, in her eyes, to bring her precious family back home. Morgan went on laughing haughtily, "Look my dear sister, with this dragon's power I've grown stronger than Lance. I'm practically unstoppable now. Perhaps the guild was the one holding me back?" she smirked, holding her hand before her body and twirling it playfully, taunting.

The older blond balled her hand into a fist, her face scrunching up as she lunged towards her sister. Their reunion was met with a battle instead of a joyful embrace. The fiery determination in her eyes to save was glazed over with a maddening anger towards betrayal.

Ace could feel the pain it was causing Herriot, with every bitter word about 'not being family anymore' or 'no longer being the little sister you knew.' Every punch launched at the younger sister, seemed more and more in vain. Morgan blocked them off forming an X with her arms.

Ace couldn't let their pain overwhelm him from the task at hand. Their had to be a way, this could be his chance to stop the menacing dragon. Here he was, all covered by the love of his soul armor, and filled with the power of a mighty golden phoenix. He was given support from all of his monsters.

The fight was not to be easily one, as each strike Ace made towards the dragon, seemed to come right back at him twice as hard. He found himself falling back, head spinning and barely taking notice of what happened. The precious egg drops were falling all around him, and that's right! Inspiration struck at the strings alongside Ace's heart, as he caught sight of the orb. The hope his dad entrusted him was here. Ace reached over towards the golden marble, clenching it tightly against his chest. Ace found the strength to his feet again.

"Release! Brave Cross Dragon!" Ace exclaimed, with a burst of lights and colors glowing behind him. The light attributed dragon had a strong and determined look in it's eyes, with it's mighty white wings spread out proudly, with layers of captivating rainbow colored scales underneath. This was his father's dragon, there was surely hope.

"Go! Brave Cross Dragon!" Ace exclaimed holding up his red D-gear, as it glowed. The glow was signifying the bond between himself and his beloved dragons.

With a blinding white beam rushing from his dragon's mouth, the powerful waves nearly knocked Ace himself back. The force was incredible and starting to even out, with the dark purple beams of energy shot out from Morgan's dragon.

"More! More! I'll need more power!" Ace winced his eyes closed, watching the battle unfold, with each attack meeting but failing to truly break through to the other dragon. The powers were too well matched, and at this rate, there could be more destruction than help to the world they've been aiming to protect.

There was no other way. "Right! I need to do this!" Ace announced determindly. He was grasping tightly to his D gear and summoning a large array of powerful light energy drops. "Soul-Br-"

Ace stopped, his mouth going slack as his eyes widened. Memories of the tournament resurfaced, the immeasurable power that overtook him, that could have very well harmed others. Had he really grown enough since then to harness it. Had he even come close to his goal of truly being a real Dragon Caller, to fight on equal terms with Lance, under his own terms and not a berserk power overtaking him.

Fears of going alone or coming back in failure were prominent in the auburn boy's mind as he held out his red device, and let his monsters rest in their drop form. Ace winced, glowing and fighting for control over the source of his power. _I need to perform a Soul Brave. It's the only way to obtain that strength._ Ace closed his eyes, already feeling the overwhelming power. But…

Ace stopped, and the opportunity was gone. With another shot from the black dragon Ace was falling to his knees. He couldn't go back to that time. The tournament, the near loss of everything, his control….He groaned, the harsh impact of the last monster's strike hit him dead on, sending him flying and spiralling to the harsh hard ground below. Ace screamed.

"Ace!" Tamazo cried after him, rushing to his friend's side. Ace's face scrunched up, as he slowly found the strength back to standing, he still had enough power left to do this, but could he really risk it. "I can't do this, I could-Ah!," Ace groaned feeling a small but still painful shock of an orb hitting behind him.

Ace turned around quickly, glancing over the figure behind him and gasping. _How was it Lance always...knew?_

" _Lance?" Ace called_ for the other in much of a dreamlike state, and truly, it wasn't far from it. Lance lowered his hand down at last catching the gaze of the younger dragon caller, and holding Ace right there with him.

There was something there in Lance eyes; something so certain and sheerly relentless. "Ace"Lance spoke. The word flowed through the older teen's lips like a quick breeze or a passing of air.

Ace could barely pay attention to the words formation, in lieu focusing on the movement of two pale lips. Ones which quickly moved again, and Ace found himself looking into the other's darkened eyes, "Are you really going to throw everything away that you've worked for? Will you lose and give up before fighting with all you have, with the earnestness in your heart? Giving everything you have, winning or losing, that is the truth path of becoming a dragon caller," Lance challenged the younger dragon caller, knowing fully well he was capable of far more than this.

"But," Ace paused, his lips pulled into a frown as his blue eyes turned downcast, he cast his head away, avoiding the piercing gaze from Lance "What if it'll be just like...that time? At the tournament when I-" he closed his eyes sharply, memories quickly resurfacing.

Lance sighed, and turned his to the side. A smirk was placed on his lips. Lance was bemused, letting out a soft breath, as white tresses of hair fell over his eyes. "Fight as you always have. If things get to such a point- Well then I'll be the to stop you" Lance professed with a soft smirk, near smile forming on his lips.

"Lance," he called for the other softly. His eyes were holding to Lance fondly. Something ignited within Ace at those words, his eyes beginning to light again with a hot white fire among a sky of blue. And he found his strength. "All right then," Ace nodded, before exclaiming "Tamazo! Soul brave!"

Ace stood in position, his entire body surrounded by flames, as he glowed further. At last he was embracing the souls and powers of each of his beloved monsters.

"Dragon Brave Field!" he screamed out, holding his hand up high to the heavens allowing several diamond shaped beams of light to ascend to the sky and empowering his Brave Cross Dragon, as it absorbed each drop of energy.

"Now!" Tamazo yelled out towards Ace. He was flying at Ace in a rush.

The auburn haired dragon caller, rushed forward, allowing the power to overtake his form as his eyes turned dual-toned, one a brilliant red alongside the brightened blue. The immense light of fire near surrounded the battlefield and finally managed to counter and strike at the dark attributed dragon. It was coming to an end finally, and the mighty opposing dragon fell back.

"Finally!" Ace exclaimed in relief, that brief moment of peace only followed with the overtaken dragon quickly rising to it's feet again. "Ah?" Ace called out in surprise, only to find himself carried out from the scene and quickly becoming airborne.

* * *

Outside of Ace's battle, the sisters had continued their own duel. With punch after punch seeming less and less fruitful. It seemed regardless of her words of actions, Morgan remained with that power hungry and disillusioned sense of grandeur.

Herriot scowled. How could Morgan really be happy like this? And look at her as though they were never family. It was breaking the older sister beyond any reason, and then it had happened.

That agonizingly loud screech of a dragon which only led to more pain to come. The battlefield around them darkened to a pure pitch black. Morgan's dragon it was lurking it's way towards her. And it was enraged.

The blond saw fear strike in the eyes of her sister, who had halted in her motions. "What is this?" her eyes widened, and her was mask was falling off. No! Not after everything she left behind to get this far. Her purple and gold eyes trembled in fear at the sight.

"Damn it!" Herriot cursed, feeling herself overwhelmed from the mere energy escalating from this dragon. The terrain around them was becoming harsh and near deadly. They were trapped within a hurricane of darkness. The energy seemed to come to a halt, at another portal. It was swarming behind the dragon and threatening to suck them in.

"Aaaahhh!" Morgan screamed, with her hair falling out of place and cloak sweeping wildly against the intense assault of wind around her. Herriot reached forward, grasping at her younger sister's wrist for dear life. _No! We will make it back to the guild together. "Whoa, that was a close one"_

"What? Why are you…?" Morgan looked down at her sister, tears threatening to flow and being fought back. She bit the inside of her lip. After everything she had done. How could her sister go this far to help her? Why?

Herriot had grasped tightly towards a larger rock on the field, keeping them from escaping the sharpened pull, threatening to sweep them, or more-so her dear sister away. Regardless, they would go together. A life without Morgan, was far too _lonely_. The blond held on tight, wincing but ignoring her own injuries the best she could. If it meant saving Morgan, it was all worth it.

"Idiot!" Morgan cried out in a broken voice, her eyes glistening towards her dear sister. "Just let me go already." This didn't involve her, and it wasn't her price to pay. So why! "Stop this" she winced her eyes shut.

Herriot smiled bitterly, "Shut up," she increased her grip on her sister but the current was proving to come in more and more fierce. The wound on her arm from their earlier scarring was threatening to tear and break worse and worse. _You're my little sister after all. I don't need another reason to save you._

" _Big Sister,"_ Morgan breathed softly, she couldn't let her get wrapped up in this. Already suffering for her. This had to be done. Morgan reached into her side pocket, pulling out her D-gear, and aiming the gun-shaped gear towards her sister's grip. Morgan fired. The darkness moved to take Morgan into the abyss. The younger sister mouthed three soft parting words. Her hair flying wildly behind her, and tears fell harshly. The world slowed, tremendous pain ignited more painfully than any injury.

Morgan fired, aiming at her sister, and forcing the tie Herriot to break. It was the only way to save her. Breaking her completely. The blond watched in agony, as the current claimed her sister, eyes shedding with weakened tears.

Herriot extended her hand as far as possible, reaching as though to defy the impossible. She reached in vain. Morgan was already being taken away.

"Last Judgement" Morgan breathed. Those were the last words from her sister's mouth, the tone painfully caring and true. Her sister was truly in there after all. The darkness dissipated closing the opening to the portal as Morgan was brought inside.

The blond fell to her knees, the pain of her own arm being the farthest from her mind. She held onto it tightly, and cursed at her own hand still reaching out for her sister. She couldn't save her..was this really how it ended?

Tears fell like rain through the dragonoid's eyes. Her eyes were only breaking her further as she noticed the pink heart drops surrounding her. This was Morgan's skill. Even now, healing her wounds, those that could be seen. The rest were far more broken. Herriot grasped tightly on her arm, eyes swelling with more bitter cold tears, "I'm sorry," she broke out, vision already clouding the world around her. If there was still one left. "I couldn't…" her breathing came out shallow, as she gripped her arm tighter.

"I'm sorry, I-" Herriot trembled. Her lips were only quivering as she closed in on herself, and every moment she wished she could change. Tears fell endlessly, as the ache within her only pierced further, her light was gone. It was far too lonely.

* * *

A large red dragon claw had grasped and held captive Ace's body. The larger dragon was pulling him up and into the air, right on time. Explosions of various shades of lavender, blue, black and red all were occurring on the ground below. The ground where the two twin sisters were likely caught in a sort of fight, one to prove themselves and the other with the mission to save. Ace was still fully embraced by Horus's power and soul armor, gold and blue wings made him feel they were flying on their own across the sky.

"Ah, Lance!?" Ace called out, still fully geared in Horus's soul armor and gazing up into the golden eyes of his savior. Lance's face was passive, although his lips did tilt to one side for a brief moment. Ace exhaled softly, trying not to allow his face to burn any further, being saved again like a damsel, and when his plan to was to become equals to Lance. He flushed, closing his eyes as he felt the soul armor dissolving from his form, and leaving him back to his regular appearance.

Lance closed his eyes, reaching out to pet the red dragon's side. "We're leaving. There's no point in a sacrifice here, you'll live to fight again for the guild," Lance had both explained to and assured Ace. Honestly, there were no arguments. Lance leaned over the red carrier dragon and extended his hand towards the other. He whispered something to the dragon itself, which slightly loosened the grip on its talons. Ace grasped for the other's hand tightly, and accepted the smile that would come each time this familiar warmth passed through him.

Lance came to save him. The thought alone brought on warmth te. Lance pulled Ace back up to sit behind him on the red dragon.

"Thank you, I guess you really saved me twice now," Ace laughed, while nervously scratching at the side of his face. Lance went out of his way, to save him, and to bring him some reality. Ace wanted to capture that feeling, and hold it against his chest. Such a feeling was so similar to bonding with a monster's soul. Yet, there was something entirely new. Absentmindedly, Ace reached for his D-gear. He beamed at the beloved monsters, who aligned themselves with him. Lance glanced back at Ace briefly, the dragon seeming to slow in its movements, as they reached more familiar territory.

"That Dragon," Lance began, pausing as he glanced again at Ace and light golden orb sitting in the palm of the teenager's hand. Ace looked nothing short of entranced.

His sky blue eyes reflected beautifully into the marble like drop. His eyes were glistening. A saddened smile pulled onto the other's lips, and it ached. The older dragon caller clenched a hand to his side, and closed his eyes softly. Ace still hadn't looked back, or returned the glance.

Ace wasn't sure if he could be completely open, and broken like he had been with his other companions, or his family. Yet, still emotions seemed to run their course, and the warmth Ace couldn't figure out guided him. Ace couldn't risk taking his gaze away, as his lips parted just to say, "It was a gift" Ace softly answered, clenching the orb into the palm of his hand and up against his chest.

Lance's gaze peered further into the younger male, "That...Brave Cross Dragon. It has quite a history, and become that of a legend," he revealed to the other pressed his lips together, he mumbled something under his breath to the dragon, who seemed from Ace's perspective to be flying slower than before.

Ace nodded, feeling his body spike, as he felt the other shifted his body weight towards him. Tamazo became rather quiet, at the subject, and seemed to be opting for patting his hands at Ace's side, soothingly like a guardian. Devi nodded along with Lance's words adding a line of "that's basic Ace " from his cynical mouth, every so often. Yet, Devi's words didn't feel as sharp.

With no further words from Ace, Lance grit his teeth. The older male was reaching out across from him and grasping at the younger boy's shoulder. His hand retracted as quickly as Ace's blue eyes looked up, and Lance's lips started moving before Ace could take a breath.

The white haired teen turned towards the side, and let out a sharp exhale. "It's quite powerful. I'm sure whoever entrusted it to you has-" Lance was stopped. Ace reached forward and grasped at the white haired caller's arm.

"It was…" He bit his own lip, hard, with tears welling up towards the bottom of his eyelids. It was flood of held back emotions, since he was a young child, and a losing fight to keep it all repressed. "From my dad," Ace professed sadly, his face brightly red, and his hand grasped tightly around Lance's wrist. Somewhere amidst it all, he slammed his eyes shut. His ribcage was assaulted from the force of his own heart pounding emotions.

Lance jerked him forward, and Ace faltered. Tears fell like bristling drops of rain, and blue eyes were near forced to open. He could feel such an unfathomable warmth. Lance's yellow eyes softened, enlightened by lighter shades of white and yellow through, as they glistened. Their gaze was solely on the younger dragon caller. Ace swallowed hard at the sight, and he couldn't turn away. Their bodies were but a few inches away, with Lance pulling him further. Their bodies weren't quite touching, but it was there. Ace could feel the firmness and the strength from Lance's grasp on his shoulders.

Lance turned the tables, and held Ace's wrist captive in his own grasp. He loosened it enough to release Ace's hand. "Lance-" Ace gasped out, feeling his breath quicken as his hand was caught by Lance's own. The older male's paler hand contrasted and warmth as it interlaced with his own. Ace stopped.

White hair fluttered in front of Lance's face, and Ace fought the urge to brush them back into their place. Both of Lance's yellow-gold eyes revealed themselves, with an intense and darkened gaze. It was near devouring Ace's blue tear stained eyes. It was beyond captivating. " _Lance_ ,"Ace called again, with a fraction of his usual voice.

Lance closed his eyes, squeezing their hands together, "Brave Cross Dragon, it suits you," Lance confessed, cooly, entwined fingers loosening in their grasp around Ace's hands. The other's face was dusted slightly pink. It had been nothing in comparison to the younger boy.

Then it came, like a rush of the wind. Ace could feel Lance's other hand brush against his back, forming unknown and uncertain circles and lines on the younger boy's back. Lance licked at his lips, and held tightly to Ace's hand once more as he finally proclaimed, "Your father entrusted the right person," his words came so coolly. Slowly ,the hand sending sparks down Ace's spine slowed.

" _Ace_ ," Lance simply breathed out his name. Tears came flooding from blue eyes like a waterfall, and Ace grasped strongly against the other's hand.

A realization came crumbling in, piece by piece. It was startling how long it took to so much as think: _Lance, this warmth is, just around you. P_ erhaps, it was something even bigger than that. All of this was something incredibly strong and possibly potent, but neither could turn away. Lance may have started as an arrogant prodigy, but everything now was so much larger than the both of them. It had all become so much more complex. It was as needed to be by each other's side. Or perhaps the world needed this. For them learn how to cope past stubborn emotions and difficulties.

Ace couldn't fight off recently feigned annoyance, turned to downright fondness. The future of their world would likely be depending on their _hope_. Where they would truly fight alongside one another. "Maybe one day..." Ace whispered, under bated breath, the curves on his lips turning to a smile.

Those words, they were all Ace needed to hear. The words to cast out the doubt and demons claiming King should be here instead of him. They cast away the fears he'd never live up to the legacy. The words seemed unreal, but coming from Lance they had to be true. Again, he couldn't place the feeling, even now, especially now unable to place the feeling, only knowing it was needed.

Tamadra looked up at Ace with wide eyes and a slack jawed mouth. It turned to the Devidra with with a nod, and some form of understanding. Ace couldn't quite capture or understand it, but he had a feeling he had been involved. His gaze returned to Lance once more, "Lance, Thank you" Ace expressed, brushing at his eyes bashfully, and holding on to the other's hand for as long as it was allowed.

The wind brushed across the two caller's backs as they looked toward each other. Lance's lips curved into a true smile.

Within a moment, Lance started to gaze down and the hand at Ace's back slowed it's way back to the older dragon caller's side. Ace frowned, as he missed the warmth, but found his tears finally dissipating. He was lighter. Lance nodded to him, before loosening his hold on Ace's hand.

Something ached within the auburn teen, but he couldn't put it to words for himself, let alone vocally. He simply opened his mouth, before covering it shut, his face burning. Lance smirked at the other softly, before returning to his usual composition. "We're back at the village," Lance reminded the other, bemused.

"Ah, right, " Ace brushed behind his neck, it felt like everything was on fire. "Of course," he mumbled out, lips exceedingly dry, as a longing set in. There was still a world outside there, one needing to be saved.

* * *

Ace stood on the outskirts of a village, learning what he could about the drop impacts from various dragon callers, humans and dragonoids alike. Ana, a pink haired, vivacious individual,was the most recent person he interacted with. She had a similar aura to his own family. It had been shortly after meeting with her, that the travesty with Dominion began.

Such a heartless group only furthered Ace's anger as he witnessed the pain it brought to the monsters and dragonoids alike. Even families were being torn apart! Seeing Morgan strike at her sister with such pain, stung immensely. The burning look of rage and madness consuming Morgan, as power overflowed the battlefield before her, was unreal. The hardest part, was certainly. seeing two sisters who had always been so close, at odds. Herriot seemed completely broken inside.

He hadn't seen everything until the end, and began to wonder if there were ulterior reasons behind Lance taking him away. All of which was done before the aftermath.

Ace closed his eyes sitting outside in the woods of a nearby. He pat the head of the Tamadra, who was slowly lully it's hyper self to sleep. Ace closed his own eyes, already knowing just who he'd see when he did so. Yet, this time it burned more than it ached. Ace wasn't sure but seemed better. As though he wasn't alone, and the fate of the world, the burden of protecting the world wasn't all on his own. It never was, but this time he was assured.

The prodigious dragon caller had faith in him. It was time for him to believe as well. It's been some time since he last stood right in Vienna city, red cheeked and starry eyed at the mere interactions with dragons and dragon callers.

He recalled an earlier interaction. His partial dragonoid grandmother revealing her wings to him and assuring he had the strength and heart of his father.

" _You've keep longing to grow stronger, and you find fulfillment in taking on new challenges and growing even more. I feel that makes you all the more destined to be a dragon caller," His grandmother had praised him before wrapping him into a tight hug. "I'm certain that tournament had near given your mother a heart attack, and you'll need to stay strong and always come back for those you love," her eyes darted down and lips pursed into a serious expression_

_Ace nodded, an intense flame within them as he promised, "I will, and I'll do whatever it takes to help heal the planet."_

_His eyes glanced up curiously to see the chuckle from his grandmother's face. "What is it?" Ace asked curiously with glimmering eyes, and he tilted his head to the side._

" _Oh nothing," she smirked, ruffling her hands through her grandson's auburn locks of hair. "You've grown since the tournament, and fighting that dragon caller. You've certainly stayed ambitious to reach such a level. I think I saw a part of you really come alive. It reminds me a bit of him...your father, around the time he met-" she paused releasing Ace from her hug, and fake coughing into her hand._

" _About Dad? What-wait what were you gonna say?" Ace asked with cheeks puffing out, he crossed his arms, a gesture similar to his dragon partners. "Come on ya gotta tell me!" Ace whined, clutching his hands together._

" _You'll understand a bit later, perhaps…" his grandmother laughed again, looking at her poor grandson's confusion. It was only a hunch, afterall. Some meetings were purely fate. Some destinies crossed for a reason. "The heart of a dragon caller, is at it's stronger when they have something they love and need to protect," his grandmother answered cryptically, brushing her hands through the young male's hair, as the dragon companion. Tamazo did the same gesture._

_Ace blinked his eyes repeatedly, "What? Hey! You can't leave me hanging like that," he called but was met with more laughter. So what was that about. Had he really changed that much?_

Ace smiled at the memory, leaning his head back against the grass beneath the tree and smiling up the stars. "Maybe I have grown stronger," Ace murmured to himself, amused, before slowly closing his eyes. To protect the ones he loved. His friends, and family….it had been some time since he returned home.

* * *

In the middle of the night, a young woman with soft pink hair, slightly reddened eyelids glanced at the screen. A dragonoid male, she recalls her son talking about, being of the light attribute is speaking again. More and more sightings of "Drop impacts" are shown on the corner of the screen. Lena sighs. _Wherever you are...please be safe._

It's well past closing time, if the stars outside the dark sky were anything to go by. Ace's mom, Lena, was leaning on the countertop. Pink bangs were shielding her eyes from further tears and pain of worry. Yet, she knew she couldn't stop her son and his destiny to become a dragon caller. He was so much like his father sometimes.

Lena had gotten careless enough, it seems, not to lock up shop, and the sound of the door shaking was heard.

"I'm sorry but we're clos-" she stops, tears already welling in her eyes as she looks at the young male standing in the doorway. He's standing there with his precious Tamadra in tow, and with tired eyes and a bashful gleam, he smiles.

"Mom, I'm home, and-" Ace proclaims, he bends an arm behind his head, and brushes the back of his nape. The teenager pants heavily, drops of sweat falling from his face, and he's holding onto the door for support. "You won't believe it!" Ace begins, walking in through the door excitedly, and walking closer into the room.

His mother's eyes light up, as she sees a familiar spark in her son's eye. He's been gone for so long, but already had the starry look in his eyes of a true hero. Her son was moving his hands wildly as he continued explaining his newest adventures.

"I finally found dad!" Ace expressed, his eyes glimmering as he walked further, his smile remaining and eyes shaking ever so slightly. He reached into his red backpack, and brought out a small golden egg drop. "Look, right here," Ace held the marbled drop out towards his mother, a beam on his face, and the tremendously powerful dragon's white face reflected within the drop. "Dad gave this to me," Ace's eyes were storming.

His mother's eyes shook, and her mouth fell ajar as she looked towards the drop. The dragon was sleeping there. Truly Ace had earned it's trust and guidance, much like King. "Brave Cross Dragon," she breathes the words out like a question. "You have your father's dragon," Lena's smile softens considerably and her pupils dilate, her eyes were shaking. Yes, this was her son's destiny.

"Yeah," Ace nodded, his voice weakened. Blue eyes shook considerably and were already forming with tears. He didn't know how to keep this in, it had been too long. Memories flooded. He felt the familiar warmth of his mother's arms wrapping him into a protective hug.

Ace returned the hug, closing his eyes and the strained tears behind them. He could feel the warmth of his mother's smile as she said. "So, let me hear all about it," Ace nodded, wiping at the stray tears beneath his eyelids.

They stayed like that for a while, before his mother gave him one last hug. "Ah, you must be starving, and you too Tamazo," his mother laughed, and the two eagerly followed behind.

The table was full of delicious food, many 'egg' related dishes which the small white dragon was feasting on. Ace took his seat at a small table across from his food driven dragon, and smiled. He smiled into the warm cup of cocoa, and back at the peaceful scene before him. His blue eyes lightened.

"This is the best, Tama!" the dragon complimented with great enthusiasm.

"Right? I knew I had to brush up on my cooking skills when you two came back!", his mother smiled cheerfully. Ace shook his head at the scene, smiling into his cup, and wishing time could somehow freeze now. How long had it been since he last came home like this?

He must have appeared lost in thought, as he leaned back in his chair flushed, recalling the day.

"Oh, what is it Ace?" his mother asked knowingly, her lips in a bemused smile, especially upon seeing Ace tip back in his chair.

"Um.." Ace started nervously twiddling his fingers in his lip, under the table. He turned his gaze away. "Well, I was just...there is something I was wondering about. It's kind of embarrassing," Ace finished brushing his fingers over the edge of the warm mug. "Ah, did you know that...I'd find dad again?" he started simply enough.

"Ah, well I worried of course. My mother said she knew it all along, Your Dad is safe and sound after all. He has the heart of the warrior, much like his son," she smiled blissfully, looking at her son, and finding it adorable how flustered whatever the topic was.

"Did you always know that...he was alright?" Ace paused, eyes darting back into his coffee cup.

"Ah well, I always believed," she admitted, glossy eyed and smiling at her son's innocent questions, that wasn't so embarrassing. It was sweet how he looked up to his dad.

"Ah, just having Dad's monster gives me faith peace will return here. I hope we can spend more time like this when the drop impact risk lowers, I missed this...maybe one day even we could all..ah nevermind, It's weird I feel a lot of hope," Ace brushed at the back of his head again sheepishly, he knew it wouldn't be that easy.

Glancing away from his mother's knowing eyes, he missed the shadows looming over his mom's eyes. He was far too much like King, at times, and the worry overcame if just for a moment.

"I also heard for the first time, that he even knew about Tamazo, he's really been protecting our world," Ace trailed on, his dad was truly a protector of the world, just as Charo first described the profession.

"Ah, well it seems he has quite a bit of knowledge," his mother added in, smiling again at her son's joy. She beamed with pride, "You too are protecting this world, you certainly are your father's son," she praised her son, patting him on the head. Ash blushed, and grinned further. He noticed, Tamazo fluttering over and repeating the gesture.

"Ah, I hope to learn more about dad, I want to fight alongside him one day!" Ace's eyes alit with a flame as he continued on. His mother's eyes widened as she heard her son's spiel but her lips traced into a smile once again.

"I'll definitely become stronger, strong enough to protect everyone and come back home," Ace promised, a cheeky grin on his face. He quickly scratched at his cheek.

"You've grown Ace…" his mother mentioned, her eyes stilling and tone holding hints of pride and melancholy. "It's hard to believe my baby boy was less than a year ago just learning about dragon callers."

"Ah, mom come on,!" Ace spat out, flushing with tints as red as his hair. He laughed it off, his mother smiling as well, being able to smile and laugh so freely like this, it was a gift. His mother turned taking a few dishes with her before hearing a nervous chuckle from her son.

"Mom…" Ace called, barely above a whisper. His eyes were drowning in the mug of now cooled cocoa. He blushed, and scratched at the back of his head.

His mother placed down the plates, "Ah, what is it now?" she grinned, her son was too adorable, it was times like these it was hard to believe he had grown.

"Well, I guess...I wondered, what was it like...meeting dad?" Ace muttered all of a sudden, flushing deeply red as he quickly covering his mouth with both hands.

His mother giggled at the display. "What's this? You'd like to learn more about your father?"

Ace stuttered, "A-ah, well yes, but I mean...for you because you two…"Ace wished he could crawl into the nearest hole or get cast into a drop impact. Why was he still babbling? "Fell in love...or whatever," Ace gulped, turning his face to the side, he was on fire, and it was maddening.

"Ace, it seems you have grown," his mother teased lightly, stepping closer to her son and placing her hand over his shoulder. "But to answer your question, it was complex at first. But after a while we both stopped being stubborn and admitted we liked each other. It took your father much longer, but once the air was cleared, things felt natural. As though the world had fallen into place, and we were right where we belonged," she trailed on, patting Ace on top of his head like a puppy, as he sat entranced with each word. "And we ended up with our perfect adorable son, so it was clearly meant to be," she smirked, pinching her son's cheek lightly, he retracted from the touch.

"Ow! That hurt," Ace complained, huffing and inflating his cheeks as he turned towards the side.

"What made you ask that?" his mother asked curiously.

"Ah-well, why?" Ace mumbled, why exactly had he come to that conclusion. "I guess a few of my friends have found someone they really care about… and I wondered. I guess," Ace explained.

"Ooh," his mother teasingly giggled again, "And yourself?"

"What, ah?" Ace pointed back towards himself, "You mean me?"

"Well, I have to ask. You've changed...and I couldn't help but wonder...do you have a girlfriend?" Ace's mother asked, leaning over the table, with closed eyes and an amused smile.

"Ah, no…" Ace answered steadily, a girlfriend? Had it come off like that? Had he even really wanted to date girls, or given off the impression. Sure everyone at his hometown joked about him and Haru being together, but Haru was like family or something...and there was that. "Definitely not" Ace finished with a huff as he crossed his arms.

"Definitely not" His mom repeated lightly. His mother titled her head to the side, "So a boyfriend then?"

Ace flushed immediately at the words, images of a certain arrogant and mysterious dragonoid surfaced to his mind. He shook his head, as though to silence the thoughts. "What? I-, well, no not really"

"Ace, I've had a feeling for some time," his mother's eyes softened, "And if I'm right there's nothing to worry about or hide from me. I love you all the same...so is there someone special then?"

Ace's blue eyes began to swell up again, and he felt his mother's warm embrace looming over him again, much like how when he was a child. "Thank you," he murmured, although still in a daze, it would make since. "And maybe" he had never looked too far into it. It wasn't as though he found other men unattractive. "...but someone special?"

His mother realized him from the tight hug, "Ah, I couldn't help but wonder about that. I've wondered since the tournament, you've looked more grown up, and asking me about your father now...You seem a lot like him. Like someone who's found what they really want to do you love someone?"

Ace could feel his whole face on fire, and it didn't help that same image of a white haired pretty boy came to mind. Ace cursed down the thought, as quickly as his mind would allow. "It isn't like that," he hurriedly answered, knowing it left too much of an opening. His mother seemed to keep whatever thoughts she observed to herself.

"Well if you ever do find someone you like, make sure you bring them over here, I'll need to approve of my son's future boyfriends, whoever they may be," she winked, laughing as her son buried his face into his hands in embarrassment once more.

"Thanks…? I should get to sleep soon," Ace advised, brushing at the side of his face and looking for an exit from this conversation. His mother seemed to let him go, this time around, and Ace found himself lost with conflicting thoughts, as he came back to his room/

"I'll love you no matter what . Just don't drift too far from me Ace," his mother whispered, standing outside of Ace's room. "I couldn't bear to lose both of you,"she cried out towards the ever distant stars.

* * *

Having woken up from a rather eventful night of conversations, Ace found himself returning back to the harbor. He waved over at the young purple haired girl, who was smiling, her small cat playing on the sand of the beach.

The two friends caught up briefly.

"I'm glad to know you made it back safely here," Ace began

Haru smiled back at her childhood friend, "Yeah, things were scary there, to think so many Humans and Dragonoids could grow so far apart,"

"It's gotten worse with the drop impacts, but I have some hope, things can change," Ace smiled down, looking as his Ouka and Haru's common housecat were playing together like lifelong friends. If only others could lead by that example, but the world had more complexities than one could realize. "You're able to see the drop impacts there now huh?"

Haru smiled, her finger trailing against the edge of the railing she leaned over, "Yeah, thanks to SDF technology more and more people are able to see the drops, even if it's only in a few places."

Ace nodded, "That's good. Maybe it'll bring more people and dragonoids together," he smiled softly at the two creatures playing again at the sand.

"You know," Haru began, "You've changed since you started your journey Ace,"

The auburn teen looked up."Not you too," he deadpanned and his head.

Haru shook her head pointing her index finger out in front of her, "Could it be you're finally growing up," she teased.

Ace stuck his tongue out at her, "Haha, very funny. I'm older than you, ya know."

Haru shrugged her shoulders, "By less than a year," she added, "But seriously, something's changed, you're pretty cool ya know. You've grown strong and stuck to your dreams, for so long…"

"Thank you," Ace returned sheepishly, ducking his head down. Ace scratched at the back of his neck.

"I only wonder what caused it," Haru pondered aloud.

"I suppose," Ace started, the flashing and often haunting image of cloud white hair, and piercing golden eyes, filled his mind. Eyes that could hold the most baffling and gentle of expressions. "I've found something else, that I truly want to strive for... maybe even want to protect…"

_~FIN~_

_End Notes: Thank you to everyone for reading! I'll be out of writing commission for some time. I'm getting a tonsillectomy next week, and will have several weeks, likely resting and recovering. I'll see you all in August and possibly with an AMV for Lance/Ace. Any song suggestions are more than welcome. Song suggestions can be in English, Spanish, French, Japanese, Korean, Chinese...etc. I love hearing lots of different songs and editing with them!_


	5. Familiar Auras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah it's been forever again! Here we go!~Some very brief scenes reflecting on the tournament etc. Some moments mentioned from 52-59ish in this chapter, before things change again. Mostly a lot of reflection. Added dream sequence, fluff and more with Ace/Lance. They're finally figuring out emotions or something….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> This next ish? arc is going to figuratively kill me. I mean it was there from the get-go but the Lance/Ace angst is gonna be insane. (;-;)_(;-;)

_~Familiar Auras~_

I've started to realize the raw episodes have become pretty scarce to find as of lately. For this episode, I focused on episodes 52+ and the series on episode 61. You can watch the latest episode every week on the Official PAD youtube[ here](https://www.youtube.com/user/PuzzleandDragons), they update Wednesday nights usually and then replace the newest episode each week. As far as the older ones I rewatched 51-54 [HERE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7mgQkxsS0kw)they have them uploaded by youtube user "mega-dragon". 55-57 via "Moi Ngay" under the name "Puzz and Drangon" [55](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQebiPSlZ4k&t=2s), [56 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9dJ28vZOgA&t=1372s)& [57](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zXNU6Y0kIQ&t=1362s),.

I had to do some digging through Japanese PAD sites to see 58-the latest ones. They're on a site called[ MioMio HERE:](http://www.miomio.tv/watch/cc337802/) the episodes can be laggy but it might just be my computer and bandwidth issues, and you can click on a previous or later episode. The whole series as far as I've seen or at least til episode 39 and onward is up there.

 

* * *

From a shady and darkened forest, several leafy trees loomed. Their branches seemed too creepy over a young form. A youth who was no older than 12. A young Dragonoid male, with stark white hair, two small cobalt horns. Under the moonlight was the young boy's near glowing yellow eyes.

" _Devi_? Devi where are you?" Lance clenched tightly against the fabric above his chest, eyes widening as he looked upon his younger form. This place is…?

The young Dragonoid seemed to have no more time left. No time remained; not to sit in place with such large shadowy aura. The monster's menacing red eyes clenched near. "It seems so familiar," Lance murmured to himself, with his adolescent cheeks puffed out red as he raced towards the forest.

The trees around him seemed to only grow larger. The gaps between them quickly closed in. Lance panted heavily. He was loudly rushing through the forest of nightmares. He could feel the presence coming that much closer. Arms were slinging at the pale boy's side, and the ground below him turned murky. "Devi! Where did they take you!?" Lance cried out once more, eyes shaking. If he was this terrified here, then he couldn't imagine how Devi felt.

Yellow eyes widened harshly as he felt the pull of a slippery vine among the murk. It moved to wrap around his ankle with a tight snap. Lance stomped and kicked against the vine with all his might, and with luck, the vine seemed to retreat. The vine bowed its 'head' as though admitting its defeat or rejection. It slithered under the murky ground. It dissolved as though it never was there.

" _You're looking for a Devidra are you_?" Lance could just  _feel_  the cruel smirk forming from the creature's lips.

Lance grimaced, not bothering to glance behind him towards the darkened forest. He couldn't care to know if the voice was familiar. He needed to rush out of here!

" _So are you looking for an answer of truth or ideals?" eerily the voice continued to ask of the young traveler._

Lance refused to turn back, eyes brimming with shaken tears as he rushed forward- legs burning and arms swinging. "What kind of question is that? I just want to know the truth! Where is my friend-" Lance had finally answered, in his stride. His eyes fluttered open, and wider as he saw before the murky forest something new. A brightened garden expanse, covered in grassy plains, fairy monsters, and flourishing life.

Within the center of the grassy field was a small pond. Floating right above the pond was his precious Devidra. Lance stepped into the meadow, hearing a sigh from behind, as the forest seemed to calm. Lance blinked.

"Master Lance!?" Devi cried out in concern, the black-egg dragon flew rushing forth into the young boy's chest. Lance instinctively clutched the smaller figure to his chest. Devidra's tears were boiling up under his eyes and hastily falling their way down his plump oval body. Lance took one hand to brush the back of Devi's head.

"I'm so glad you made it here. I guess I was worried for nothing huh? I knew Master Lance wouldn't get fooled by those -" Devi cheerily spoke, nuzzling its face against his partner's chest. His voice seemed to mumble out the last part.

"Devi? What did you just say there?" Lance turned his lips to a frown, as he glanced towards the oddly stilled forest behind him.

"You mean those -?"

"Yeah, that. You keep blurring out there," Lance titled his head cutely. The dragon's eyes were brimming with worried tears, as he hugged Devi tightly.

The Devidra took his tiny hand, however, and continued on. "Nevermind, Devi! I found someone new to help us out here! He's nowhere as good as you, Master Lance. That's a given though."

Devi grasped onto his slender wrist, and half dragged Lance past the incredible flower field. Every monster here looked so happy, as though the drop impacts never happened.

Sure enough, as they crossed through the field, there was another young boy. A few years younger than Lance. The biggest thing Lance could make out from this distance was his smile. Devi stopped tugging on Lance's wrist as he noticed the two young boys completely stopped. Their gazes held, and the shadowy cloak surrounding the other's face cleared out.

Soft footsteps approached him, and Lance found himself smiling under the rather comforting aura of the other. The forest around them was blooming with life as the shadows overcoming what seemed to be nature were quickly transformed to a naturally lively state. Flowers were blooming in the grassy field, and Lance found himself overcome with a sweet scent.

"La-Lance this is…." Devi started, but the young boy was unable to process more than what was before him. Glistening blue eyes, messy auburn hair with a golden star, and that soft smile. The younger boy laughed, extending his hand out. "It's alright you can trust me," the younger boy said, their hands barely brushed before-

"Ace!," Lance exclaimed, jolting forward from his place on the bed. Sweat was glistening and flushed down his face as he took deep breaths. Devidra that was curled up at his side sprung awake.

Devi hurriedly rushed around the room, "Lance- are you okay? Wait! Wait! Medicine, medicine! I have to save Master Lance from-" Devi nervously rushed around the small home, flying himself into a dizzy fit of circles.

"Devi," Lance called out calmly. He rubbed at his forehead before flashing a soft but forced smile. "I'm alright, just having strange dreams again."

The Devidra stopped flying frantically and it's rummaging as it looked back at Lance. "Master Lance! I was so worried!" Devi cried out sharply, flying and flushing it's smaller form against the protegic dragon caller.

"It's alright Devi," Lance whispered out softly. He leaned down to rest his chin upon the smaller dragon. He smiled softly feeling small dampened tear drops against his shirt. "You haven't' changed," He hoped forever, it would stay that way.

* * *

Lance widened his mouth open in an unfamiliar feeling of yawning. He found himself rising with the sun. Waking for the second time that morning but in a semblance of peace. These dreams, however, were surely taking their toll on him. Lance flushed at vivid dreams resurfacing, and stared down at his slender hand that he could have sworn was grasped and filled with a familiar warmth moments ago. Not even dreaming it but truly feeling it. His chest ached as he watched his hand close, feeling strangely empty. So they were coming back again. Dreams where he often found himself reaching out to grasp for something just out of his reach. Someone out of his reach. It was all too frustrating. Lance scowled, his lips curving south as he reached into his room's closet to take his large blue cloak from its hanger.

" _And of course it's always you, at the end of it all, Ace,"_ Lancereflected _while_ pulling on his blue cape. At least  _this_  dream revolved around a younger version of himself. One that showed a version of himself with less...irrational behavior. Regardless of age, in those dreams: someway and somehow there was always another familiar aura there.

Locking on to the unfortunately familiar scowl on his Master's lips Devi visibly lowered, floating just above Lance's shoulders. "Master, Lance- Are you alright?"

Lance's eyes peered over at the near trembling Dragon. "Devi?" Lance called out, his eyes lowered in worry and felt an ache. It wasn't as though  _he_ was the one off disappearing to help out the guild, yet somehow, this little dragon always managed to make him feel compelled to help. "I'm alright," Lance assured, reaching out to gently pat the black dragon on his head.

Devi leaned into the touch. His lips stilled into a pout. His eyes shook, quite uncertain. Devi spoke out, "Are you sure? Lately, you've seemed a bit more...reserved, Devi…" the smaller dragon mumbled softly.

Lance blinked while straightening out his Guild cloak. "Devi…" he whispered in concern, reaching out for the smaller dragon. "I could ask the same regarding you,"

Devi turned his head to the side, "Devi?" he paused while thumbing his finger right below his chin. "You're worried about me?"

Lance nodded, "Of course, I'm worried. You are my friend Devi."

The smaller dragon nearly melted at the heartfelt words of his dearest friend. "Master Lance," he cried out, leaning in to nuzzle his face against the dragon caller. Lance put the dragon absently. "I'm fine, really! I just really want to see you happy and-"

"And-" Lance blinked, his mouth hung ajar for just a moment. Devi wriggled out of the embrace, nervously pointing his two hands together. "Devi?" Lance prompted.

"If Master Lance ever wants to let someone else in. I'm okay with it, Devi!" The tiny dragon proclaimed! A paint of bright pink held under his nose, and across his face.

"Who are you…" Lance paused, seeing the hesitance in Devi's eyes, and stopped. He had an idea.

"It's just...even if it's- That inferior dragon caller. Partner of that Tamadra, which looks nothing like me, Devi, Then well...If it makes my Master Lance happy-" Devi pointed out his right hand wildly into the air. His other hand held over the left side of his chest area. "Then I can accept it, Devi.  _Even if it's Ace_ ," he grumbled the latter, nodding in affirmative to himself.

The smaller dragon wasn't expecting a crack in his Master's stoic expression. Yellow eyes were glistening and covered in glossy white hues, trapped with an emotion so new and unexplored. Lance held a hand under his chin, his lips remained just a bit parted.  _So that's what this is about…_ Lance seemed to whisper. His lips trembled out a soft bit of laughter that resonated with nerves. Slowly enough the dragon callers breathing became calm, and a rare smile splayed upon his lips. "Devi, you don't need to worry about anything like that. I've told you before you're the only friend that I need. There's no one who would ever replace you-" Lance started in assurance.

"That's not it, Devi!" Devi had spat out quite suddenly. Lance's eyes widened seeing the Devidra. His hands seemed clenched, as though balled into tight fists. Devi winced his eyes closed and bit down upon his bottom lip.

"I know you. And I know you'd never replace me as your partner. What I mean is…", Devi paused, hesitance started in his tone, "Maybe what we've both known… With Ace it is...It's  _way_   _different_! Devi has...I-I've seen the way you look after Ace. How sad you look when we see him go. And the way you looked when you were fighting him earlier. You seemed happy, Master Lance! Your eyes light up and you even smile in ways I hadn't seen since before we got involved with the guild.I know Ace, whatever he is, isn't too far from your mind."  _Unfortunately._  Devi's eyebrows furrowed. He said nothing of hearing the younger caller's names from Lance's lips as he slept.

Surely, Lance knew himself, and how he acted even without that little fact. "That's why...that's why I'm just letting you know. I'm more than okay with Ace being near too. As long as you're happy, Devi!" the smaller dragon's eyes were brimming with crystallized tears, and he rushed head first into Lance's chest.

Lance found his lips parting and pressing softly together. His cheeks were dusted a bright color, while he turned away and scoffed. Still, his color hadn't faded. There were still no words to be formed. He awkwardly reached his arms up and wrapped them around the younger dragon's body. "You've always had a way of seeing through me Devi." Lance's eyes lowered on his tear stained clothes, "But I promise you have nothing to worry about. After all. With Ace, It's only…" Lance felt the soft fluttering senses in his chest, at the image of the younger Auburn teenager.  _Only what?_

He had made it a habit of watching over him, no matter how far, and keeping the boy close. There was no denying that he thought of the younger male, and more often as of late. During that time where they fought as equals something certainly changed. But to think-  _I've smiled then?_ Lance had to ask of himself.  _To think I've let you get that far into my heart._ Lance clenched his jaw as he felt himself swallow. "You won't need to worry. But...thank you, Devi."

Devi's sniffles signaled a near end to his tearful confession. "I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries. Devi is really sorry, Devi." the dragon shyly ducked his head down.

"It's fine. I needed that." Lance shook his head, although he turned his head to the side, "Let's not, mention  _this_ to others." This topic of perhaps anything remotely involving vulnerability around the other dragon caller.

Devi beamed at the rather cute flush that reminded him of such a young childlike Lance. The innocent emotions fluttering over his partner sent a sense of pride and relief to the younger dragon. "Right, Devi! So are we going to the tournament then?"

"Tournament?" Lance blinked, tilting his head to the side, as the smaller dragon, guided Lance's hand towards his pocket. Lance held it out, and Devi clicked on the machine until a message appeared. From the Blue D-gear, popped out the older message and invitation to another Guild tournament.

"I'm sure Ace'll be there" Devi started, but was immediately dismissed by a quick shake of Lance's head. "Huh? But why I thought you-"

"There's no need to go to that," Lance answered with his wavering 'cold' front returning. The flush of pink on his cheeks remained. The white haired male took the D-gear back and returned towards messages to find a more recent one from the guild.

Devi's eyes scanned over it, addressed to Lance. The contents were brief, another drop impact, with the location data sent to a foreign village. "Oh, I see! We'll take care of that no problem, Devi!"

Lance nodded, a brim of confidence returning to his lips, as he slipped the communication device back into his pocket. "Come on, Devi. We don't want to be late." With the flick of a slender hand through snow white locks, they were well on their way.

* * *

Lance arrived at the aforementioned town, at last. It was during the dead of the night, and the time when the drop impacts seemed to be reported. At least in the past. So far it was quiet...

An interesting sight was upon seeing a young pink haired girl rushing through the forest. She seemed to be a Dragonoid much like the people running behind her. However, she turned to only hide behind a tree.

There was something extremely familiar about the girl's overall aura and essence. Something which nearly caught the professional dragon caller off guard. Almost. There were still differences, of course, whoever this is-was clearly not- _him_. Lance launched himself from within the tall tree he had found himself hidden in.

The young pink haired girl gasped loudly. "Hey," Lance warned, aware enough of the chase like scene. He placed his spare hand against his mouth in a shushing motion. The pink haired girl seemed to understand as she stayed quiet. "You'll need to be silent right?"

Ana nodded, as she glanced timidly behind her, and thankfully found she had gained distance from the others. "So you are…?"

Devi placed his hands on his hips, grumpily staring down at the girl. "Really you don't even know someone as great as Master Lance!?"

"You're so similar to that Tamadra before…" Ana found herself mentioning before placing a hand on her chest. He certainly seemed like that boy from before. There was something reassuring too. She seemed to take that as a moment of resolve to lean in forward and clutch at the fabric around Lance's cloak. "Please!" she pleaded in a tone of desperation.

Devi was surprised at the girl's brash actions, as certainly she was different. Her manner of speaking too, all too familiar. "Please help protect our village," she pleaded, glancing up into Lance's eyes. Certainly, from this distance, there was another oddly innate essence that was familiar.

Lance took a brief moment to pause before quickly flinging the young girl off of him. She was certainly too obstinate and clingy to his own liking. The pink haired girl fell face first into the ground below her. She was certainly odd too.

"Hey! What the heck did you do that for?" Ana grunted out. She turned back towards the older male with titled eyebrows and a frown on her face.

"It's just.." Lance paused, glancing towards the young Dragonoid. "You have a familiar scent…" He pointed out bluntly. The tone, personality and even down to the pheromones. It was no wonder it had caught him off guard.  _Definitely. Like Ace._ Although not nearly as strong and pulling. It was enough to irritate him.

"Huh?" Ana spat out amongst the confusion, unable to find herself as angry as she was intrigued by the sudden softness in the other's tone.

"Ana! Honestly..." the new and lower voice carried throughout the air. An older Dragonoid male walked through the forest, his hair a mix of a brown with a bright yellow stripe along the center. His head was covered with red antler like horns on his head that varied from his daughter's own smooth-white ones.

"What?" Ana turned her head out towards the side in defiance, as she stuck out her chin. Her father sighed, "I'm not sure why I'm surprised. Here you are out again. Causing some one trouble I'm sure."

The older male turned towards Lance, bowing his head for his daughter's actions. "You'll have to forgive my daughter. She's always getting herself into trouble. Thank you though for helping her back there," he lowered his head. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"It's fine," Lance answered calmly.

"She certainly is acting strange, Devi" the dragon noted.

Ana's father responded sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, you'll have to forgive her. She's been acting up more since we heard of...well there's been a monster here causing drop disturbances."

For the third time that night, Lance found himself sensing another unique presence. "You were sent here by the guild were you not? I'm certain you must be able to sense this monster is not something that can be stopped by a single dragon caller," an older man with light gray hair appeared from the neighboring town. "We do have our own methods for protecting our town."

Lance turned sharply towards the older male. "That may be so. But I've heard this monster had grown powerful and a problem for you and this town. I've been sent in by the guild to help out here."

"Ah, so you are a true dragon-caller" Ana's father had chimed in, glancing to see the determined glance in Lance's eyes. A look that could only be from a true caller.

"You were sent here by Master Jest weren't you?" the oldest of the three inquired.

Lance turned towards him, "Right. It was on Master Jest's recommendation that I should come here."

The older male turned back towards Lance with curiosity. There was certainly something here the guild had planned. Seeing the unwavering faith in the dragon caller made him curious. "I see," the elder male answered. What exactly was Jest up to here?

Ana's father held out his arms to the side, hoping to defuse some tension. "Well, well. It seems there hasn't been any activity tonight. Why don't we discuss more tomorrow." he advised cautiously, thankful the others had seemed to form a silent agreement.

* * *

The white-blonde dragon caller, found himself sitting on the river's edge. His dear Devi was floating around behind him, who was happily pinching and picking fruit from the bountiful trees

Lance's lips curved into a saddened smile as he stared at his own reflection. At peaceful moments like this, he couldn't help but see his younger self-reflected within the water. Lance's yellow eyes were shaking. His gaze became lost within the softly moving, movements of the water. The color here seemed so different than what he had seen with Devi, and even before that...with  _his parents_.

Those same parents, as Lance reflected clearly that had given their all to the town and the people around them. Always being so loving and kind, and wishing only for Lance to stay safe and happy. It didn't make the hurt any more shallow. He could clearly recall how much the waters changed around him. After that fateful day where his hometown was engulfed in a merciless torrent of drop impacts, and right before his eyes.

"Master Lance, you wouldn't believe what I'd got for you!" Devi chirped out cheerfully, flying around Lance with a small side bag strung alongside his waist. It seemed filled to the brim with lively and bulky fruit. Lance smiled, breaking out of his trance, and stared at the bag filled with soft yellow fruit. Lance grasped for one of the fruit. He took soft bites within it alongside with Devi. Devi's smile was spread from ear to ear and it seemed clear he was enjoying his food.

"Thank you, Devi," Lance glanced softly at his friend, and the two took to some comfortable silence by the water.

"There's just something about being right by the water that makes these taste extra sweet, Devi!" the dragon hummed cheerfully.

"Yeah," Lance responded softly, not looking up as he continued to chew softly. There was something relaxing, having his dragon by his side. They shared in silence. Devi leaned against his Master and nuzzled his smaller face against Lance's soft blue cloak.

Devi had deemed this moment all but perfect until of course their ears were greeted with a cheerful and feminine voice.

"Lance!" Smiling brightly with her pink twin-tails bouncing alongside her, was Ana. The young and perceptive Dragonoid who could have passed for Ace's sister. There was something about her aura too that seemed to remind Lance of him. It was irksome, to say the least.

"Here, I made some food for us all. This should be really good too," she boasted cheerily and held out a softly wrapped package of a rice meal. With the pull of a neatly tied bow, Ana was able to reveal three, neatly pressed, mounds of rice. Her smile beamed at the small devil-dragon, looking determined to befriend and understand more of the Devidra.

Lance took the mound of rice before him and accepted it gracefully. "Thank you," Lance had said to the younger girl before quickly cutting to the next question, "Have you heard of anything about that monster,  _Stella_ ,"

Ana shook her head, "Ah the one causing the drop impacts. Not in particular…" She then paused and with a thoughtful smile later added on. "But I'm certain you both have an incredible power that can handle any monster to come," Ana glanced towards Devi who had puffed out his cheeks and held his arms at his side.

Devi boastfully proclaimed, "But of course. We are of course super powerful, Devi! Our power together will be like that of a super miracle!"

Ana laughed softly, her eyes shining at the pair. "Of course! I know you both together have an incredible power!" she agreed,  _And I'm certain, with dragon callers like you and Ace, working together, our world will always have its hope._

* * *

_It seemed curiosity did not favor the young Dragonoid tonight._

"Please. We're not trying to hurt you," Ana called out desperately. She was wandering around a small grassy field surrounded by rather peculiar stone tablets and monuments. To her own surprise was the upset wood type monster among the field.

Standing on all four legs at a staggering height was a monster was as terrifying as it was beautiful. "You don't need to do this," Ana beckoned the monster that seemed lost in its own world of rage. It's beautiful green and flowering colors were quickly overtaken by fiery, rage induced glares.

Ana rushed through the grassy field as swiftly as possible before she found herself cornered. She noticed the flowering grass monster creeping in closer to her. She winced her eyes shut, and to an impact that never came. "Someone! help!" she had shouted.

Several clicking sounds of energy drops were being heard as they launched towards the monster. A soft cry emitted from the stunned monster and allowed Ana the time to gaze up.

Launching from behind the monster was a being with a swift flash of blue. Lance rushed in towards the young girl and shielded her. Raising one arm, Lance demonstrated his powers guided many water orbs from the earth around them and raising them towards the monster.

Lance's aurora dragon launched itself behind the mighty monster. It glowed from the drops energy. At Lance's silent command, his monster attacked. It was through that act, the monster's rage had ceased. The large green monster turned from the two Dragonoid exposing it's now calmed and beautiful form. It stomped from the field, with its colorful butterfly upon its body glowing under the moonlight.

"Thank you," Ana spoke in earnest. She glanced around before smiling guiltily. "I supposed I wandered off again. Still, I'm surprised you knew where I was."

Lance let out a soft amused chuckle, "It's as I said before. You had a familiar scent, one of a certain idiot I know," the white haired male finished.

Ana smiled, noting the way such a stoic dragon caller seemed to calm after saying those words. "That person to you must be rather special…" she hummed out. Certain her word, whether received or not were correct.  _Perhaps that very person will give you more strength. A strength to carry on and protect our world!_

* * *

Despite the competition and excitement, that tournament had to be one of the more unsettling announcements Ace had received. He glanced at his bright red cell phone to see it flooded with a large number of messages. If the overflow of beeping and envelope icons, were anything to go by, his friend's had gotten similar invitations.

"So they'll all be going too, then?" Ace mumbled to himself, leaning back on his bed, and thumbing through the scrolling touch screen. Charo, Tiger, and Garnet received news about the upcoming event. It certainly seemed the latter too was interested.

Charo replied back simply enough, " _Unfortunately I can't make it to this one :(. Torlie already has his hands full after the last impact, and with the citizen's complaints. I want to be there for him and spend some time at home for a bit too. I'll catch you at the next one! :)"_

Ace smiled fondly at the screen, "That's so like him," he said. Ace's fingers glided over the screen's keyboard as he replied back.

" _We'll miss you there! It's been too long! After this is over I'll have to come visit and tell you all about it!"_ Ace signed and clicked the send button on the side of the screen.

Charo replied back almost instantly,  _"You had better :)"_

Ace smiled at his phone, before pressing a side button to turn off the screen. He leaned back in his bed. The teen attempted to make himself as comfortable as possible while bending his arms behind his head and resting. Charo would be with Torlie again, "There's no surprise there," Ace hummed to himself, fully aware of his friend's current crush. Although certainly unnoticed, and as a result, unrequited-there was an odd sense of envy. Even if it would take years, it seemed so fated between the two and- "To be so close to the person he likes," Ace murmured again, before turning his head into his pillow, "Must be nice," he grumbled, already flushing his cheeks bright red. He quickly shook it off, flipping open his phone again to search for a distraction.

Thank goodness! Tamazo wasn't awake to hear that one. Still, it didn't stop Ace from rolling onto his stomach and burying his reddened cheeks into the pillow. "That's not to say I'm feeling the same!" Ace denied, really only himself. He bit the inside of his cheek, and hastily typed on his phone. He hurriedly made an overly excited text to his friend Tiger and Garnet. The former more about strategies, and new opponents. Anything and everything to get his mind away.

The warm and fluttering pang inside Ace, however, hadn't ceased remotely. If anything it was aching more, as he heard the soft ring of his phone. Is it not as though they could see right through him right? He was, after all, excited for the tournament too!

His mind wasn't going easy on him, with images of Lance's surprisingly kind words and concerns and even touches. Sure they were assured he was okay, and that was that. Golden-yellow eyes seemed to have a way of peering into the Auburn teen, and he groaned into the soft mattress beneath himself.

With a sigh of relief, Ace heard a soft buzzing and felt the vibration of his phone. Ace grinned to see Tiger as the first to respond. " _Ah yeah! I'm excited as hell! You'll have to watch yourself Ace!"_

Ace smirked. He silently thanked his friend for the change of pace. Hurriedly, his hands were flipping through his phone and already typing back an entry. The phone buzzed once more, as Garnet's reply came in.

" _You seem excited... You thinking Lance will be there?"_

Ace's crystal blue eyes blinked, once, then twice. Until suddenly -"Ehhhhh!?" Ace's eyes fluttered wide open, and he slid back onto his heels. Just what was that supposed to mean? And honestly Ace nearly found himself asking that very same line of his friend. He had known better than to play into her games. Garnet could be one conniving friend when she wished to be.

Ace was flustered, his face blanching as he felt his heart throbbing against his chest. He decided to answer with a simple, and noncommittal " _Who knows_?"

Garnet seemed persistent, as her reply came in next. " _Oh come on, we all saw the tournament. We all know *who* you're hoping to see again_."

Ace swallowed hard at the text's words. His blue eyes fluttered before he quickly caught his breath. The teen slammed his phone back down onto the mattress, rather uncaring of how or where it would land. He groaned again, as his fingers absently fumbled with the soft white sheets upon his bed. What was this some kind of weird game where everyone understands Ace more than himself? "Geez," Ace complained, only to hear the beeping of his phone again.

The teen couldn't help it if he was entirely excited to see that stupid, arrogant and entirely pretty rival of his again. Who was always so distant, cold and yet somehow considerate of him all the while? "Ah!" Ace cursed out, before moving his arms to cradle his head. "And of course it's not like I can solve this and see him again so easily. Just where the hell does he go anyway?" Ace muttered grumpily to himself.

He needed to sleep. The tournament began tomorrow!

* * *

Ace entered the expansive building of the tournament. It was filling up fast with dragon callers, all of whom were adorned with their own Guild robes. Such robes were colored according to their hometowns. The auburn haired teen smiled brightly in his own white and blue trimmed cloak. He was, after all, representing Vienna city.

He walked side by side with his grandmother. His sky blue eyes scanned over the crowd carefully, glancing for a familiar face or two.

"You certainly seemed excited about this competition," his grandmother noted with a knowing smile. "Best of luck!"

Ace ducked his head down and sheepishly replied, "Ah yeah. Guess you're right," he paused as he held a hand above his chest, and own palpitating heart. It seemed to only want to burst right from his chest. "And thank you," Maybe they would at least start the qualifying matches earlier.

It seemed the intensity of strong new opponents, and their own desires to succeed were flushed all through the building. Ace found himself comforted to his see his red haired and red cloaked friend smiling at him. It was refreshing amidst a sea of strangers. "Hey, Ace!" Tiger had cheered out. "It's been a hell of a long time!"

"Definitely!" Ace nodded, his smile threatening to overtake him. He felt Tiger grasping his hand into a firm handshake before linking their arms together. "You've seemed to have grown stronger." Ace noted, smiling brightly upon seeing his friend Tiger.

"Training endlessly with the Ancient of Fire will do that to ya," Tiger rubbed the back of his neck nervously. His eyes looked around as though somehow Eldora were listening in on his words now. "Eldora is no easy teacher. You'd think she'd hear of taking breaks," Tiger murmured slinging an arm around his friend's shoulder and pulling him close as he continued to whisper. "But I guess that's the kind of work it's gonna take to reach my dreams Ya know~", he finished with a wink, as he casually ruffled his fist onto the top of Ace's head.

Ace nodded, laughing as he shrugged out of his friend's hold. "Hey! Well, don't forget we've been getting stronger too," Ace assured gesturing with his hands towards the pumped up and flexing white dragon.

"That's right! Tama~" Tamazo agreed wholeheartedly, and the two friend's continued catching up. "We've already secured our spot in the finals~" Tamazo boasted before sticking his tongue out. The smaller dragon sheepishly rubbed a hand at the back of his head.

"If you're looking for the next top dragon caller," another strong voice interrupted the two friend's conversation. They turned around to see a confident blonde idol. Garnet smirked flipping a hand through the back of her hair, and she held up the precious Valkyrie soul armor before her. "You've come no further than right here,"

Ace turned to see his friend and shook his head. Tiger smiled brightly. Tamadra popped up, "It seems she's the same Garnet, Tama!" They all couldn't agree more. The group turned to a sea of smiles and laughter.

* * *

The preliminaries went by faster than expected. Of course their own personal growth and secured the main group of heroes spots in the tournament. They all had the upper hand having fought dominion before.

Finding his own strength and resolve, Ace sought to gather and maintain both strength and control. Ace rushed through his early matches. Horus's golden aura of power and courage seethed through the young Auburn boy. His next match was up with one of a rather unfamiliar aura, to begin with.

Amongst the familiar faces, there seemed to be many of which held a more sinister aura. Truly Ace's earlier feelings of apprehension weren't wrong. With the cryptic looking, masked and cloaked individuals entering the tournament. One of which he was meant to fight against very soon.

"Ace?" Tamazo brought the young dragon-caller to attention.

Still, having made his way through and observing many of the matches, there was one presence missing. Ace clad in his white and blue robe walked slowly from the buildings connecting bridge. He glanced over the bridge and up into the cloudy skies. His sky blue eyes searched around, scanning for the prodigy of a dragon caller somewhere around here. "It's just that. Lance isn't.." Ace exhaled softly, "here."  _Where is he?_

" _I guess I had been expecting him." Ace admitted_ softly _._ It wasn't as though the tournament lacked excitement or competition. The atmosphere just felt different. He hadn't noticed the frown on his lips until his partner spoke up.

"Cheer up Ace! It probably went something like this, Tama!" the younger dragon began theatrically, as he cleared his throat. His voice lowered to a dramatic and semi-high pitched tone. Tama began to imitate with lowered eyes and a darkened gleam on his little face. "'Master Lance you can't hope to defeat Ace. Ace is too strong, Devi! You'll have no choice to keep your cool and avoid the tournament, Devi' Right?" Tamazo smiled widely, his eyes lighting up at his rather spot on impression of Devi's tone.

Ace laughed softly, his blue eyes lightened and glistened with humor. His lips curved into a smile before faltering. "Still I can't help but wonder. What of the monster's out there, the powerful  _Stella._ And those drop impacts. Aren't they still affecting the future on the guild?" Ace pondered placing a hand under his chin softly.  _What if Lance found himself mixed up with that business again?_ There seemed to never be any true breaks in the guild.

"Ace," an eerily cool tone of a Masked individual broke out. It shattered the contemplative atmosphere Ace found himself lost in.

The auburn haired teen found himself lost within the cold and darkened atmosphere. The masked individual's voice seemed to be cloaked by something, but Ace found it truly familiar. "What do you want?" Ace spat out harshly, his eyes glared in distaste as several other masked individuals appeared those with the same sinister aura.

The group's presumed leader seemed to respond again, standing before the large cluster of veiled individuals. "We will see you in this tournament. You'll need to be on your guard if you wish to proceed further and protect the safety of the guild." the deepened voice warned, before leaving Ace to his thoughts.

Ace clenched his teeth tightly, his eyes fuming with the flames of rage as he came to the realization of who he had encountered,  _"Dominion",_ Ace cursed. It had to be them!

* * *

The rounds proceeded as predicted before Ace found himself taking the stage. Truly a part of him wished there had been some delay- if nothing else than- to have a longer period of 'peace.' This could have been an enjoyable tournament with friends. Or one where he could reclaim himself. He took little notice of his own introduction as he glared upon seeing his opponent. The individual with dark green armor and a deep ruby cape surrounding their form.

"Cross on!" Ace had exclaimed once taking his first few steps to the stage's end. The teen was certain with this opponent there was no time for playing around. If Dominion was truly at this tournament, then he needed to stop them in their tracks. Ace closed his eyes, relishing and thanking his monsters for guiding him and loaning him their strength.

Ace's form continued to glow as his own body ascended, floating and thriving within the brightened and golden atmosphere his soul armor created. Horus's strength enveloped Ace. The young dragon caller was sheathed with the brilliant golden and red armor encasing his body. His legs were wrapped tightly in strong golden plated armor with talons along the edge of his boots. Ace's back was enveloped with strong reviving wings of a phoenix. His head was adorned with the headdress, with gold surrounding it and a glistening sky blue jewel in the center. It was nothing short of a god's power.

Ace's monsters all surrounded the field before him, fighting with and alongside their partner. The battle would surely begin here.

The cloaked figure chuckled cryptically before spreading their arms wide and releasing a darkened and seemingly toxic gas onto the battlefield.

Darkness flooded throughout the stadium in a duel. Ace lifted his arms up before himself, as he crossed them over his chest. His eyes darted through the foggy dark mist, in hopes of finding a breakthrough or opening. "Nothing," Ace seethed, so this was how Dominion was going to begin. Truly, he shouldn't have been surprised.

The truth hadn't made the attacks, from his opponent, any less painful. Ace winced as he felt several combos being launched from his opponent on all sides. "It's hard enough to see the drops from here. I need to think of a way through this fast," Ace observed whilst looking at the once beautiful drops seeming devoid of their life and color. And all of which seemed to be shrouded in the midst of the battlefield.

Ace braced himself for each blow and combination that came his way. Beaming trails of light in all directions. "What can I do?" Ace cursed out, shielding his arms before his form once again as he continued to feel the harsh blows similar to a drop impact. "Why am I unable to sense where they're coming from", he bit on the inside of his lip.

As a resort, Ace closed his eyes. Finding his sense of vision to only be restraining him, in this battle. Blue eyes fluttered closed as he searched for an alternative vision and a true sense of strength from within himself. Silencing his other senses, Ace held still. With his vision cleared, he found himself able to hear the rushing of elemental drops. "That's it," Ace realized, opening his eyes to confirm he had sensed them right. "I need to feel for them. If I'm unable to see them" Ace extended his arms forward, closing his eyes once more to reach for and grasp the energy drops around him, "Then I'll need to feel their presence. Together, we can do this." Ace vowed, feeling the overflowing power of Horus all around him.  _Everyone, please lend me your strength once more._

Gathering his strength and aligning many of colored orbs together, Ace began to glow. His entire form was transcending light amongst all the darkness on the field around him. Ace's own light was breaking through the darkened mist, as his body levitated easily above the field. The drops color were coming into clearer focus by the second. "Come on, Tamazo, let's work together! Soul Brave!" Ace exclaimed, the golden armor now shined brilliantly. The light broke through the facade as Ace ascended beyond the darkened portion of the field.

Now lit with new power and surrounded by the light of Horus, Ace screamed out from his very soul. "Cross burning attack!" The dragon caller was surrounded by powerful flames as his body soared forward. The cloaked figure stumbled back easily amongst the pressure. The great beam of energy rushed head first towards Ace's opponent. Surely from this, the victory was sealed.

 _Thank you all._ Ace smiled as he found his body lowering back towards the ground, a smile on his lips. Ace vowed at the end of it all,  _I'll stop you Dominion. As many of you as it takes._

* * *

Unfortunately, there seemed to be no shortage to the number of lackeys and those with more sinister and powerful auras. Ace was thankful to not be alone in this tournament. He was proud to enjoy those nice but fleeting moments where he would watch his friend Garnet or Tiger move onto the next round. Even with losses, they would be in this together. Truly, everyone had grown strong. Together they would find the strength to move past this.

Ace wished it hadn't been so tense with Dominion. He certainly would have enjoyed the next duel without such concerns. His battle with his dear friend and rival, Tiger. They had both strengthened considerably enough. It was only a shame they couldn't duel under more calming circumstances. It seemed to be the fate of the dragon caller.

Unfortunately enough, there seemed to be no time to waste. That was if Garnet's harsh battle against Dominion was anything to go by. Ace grit his teeth at the memory, and fought down the color raging in his eyes.

As much as he truly wished to live in a more peaceful moment, Ace was bound to the life of the dragon caller. He had little choice, but to approach every battle with all he had. That was so long as he wished to secure the world's safety and hopes.

And so, Ace closed his eyes, remembering the faces of those who entrusted him to help be a guardian of this world. He was thankful, to know, no matter the outcome of this battle, he would grow. Tiger seemed to have gotten that much closer to his dream, working alongside Eldora. Ace could feel his own power and the strengthened bond with his soul armor.

Still though. Ace breathed in, exerting the energy and power from his own dear monsters.  _That means I need to get that much stronger._ Ace smiled as he absorbed and fully unleashed the fiery power given to him by Horus. As he called forth his ' _Soul Brave_ ' attack, he was met with an incredibly intimidating power. Ace beamed at the feeling of exhilaration.

Ace had broken through, but judging by the approval from the crowds, as well as Eldora's silent praise- they had  _both_  won.

* * *

Having the briefest of breaks, Ace found himself retiring to his own space. The tournament had kindly provided a rather spacious lounge area, with internet and computers available. Thankfully it wasn't based on rankings to enter. Ace shook his head at the earlier memories of the last tournament, and the teasing looks Garnet had given Charo and him for being new.

Typing on the computer tucked away into the corner, Ace scrolled through 'news' regarding his current tournament. "It seems no-one is aware what Dominion truly wants," Ace sighed. Nimbly Ace's fingers were typing on the computer, opening a new window tab on the computer. Tamazo had babbled on about something. The small dragon fluttered all around the lounge area and looked curiously at each computer. He gazed at each set of furniture with dragons decorated on the side.

A phone icon appeared at the task bar below the screen, as the screen changed colors until a smiling face appeared.  _VideoFriends!-_ was the title showing up below the colorful characters.  _Well, it is what Charo recommended._  Ace typed in a few words for his email and other login details. With the image of a circling heart drop the application beeped, and showed a list of ' _friends_ ' Ace had connected with.

"He did say he'd be online," Ace noted to himself while scrolling with the mouse beside his right hand. Ah! There he was! Charo's own profile was clicked on, alongside a green checkmark, indicating his friend was online. It didn't seem to take long for Charo to start typing.

" _Hey! Can I call you?"_ ~Charo's name and a message appeared in a text box.

" _Of course!"_ Ace responded, and within seconds he could hear ringing from the app. Although the room was pretty void, Ace took the time to plug in the headphones near by. The headphones were rather retro in its bulky but cushiony red design. A small red Ouka cartoon was designed on the side, and Ace grinned. It's like they were made for him.

Ace wasted no time in pressing the green-phone picture. Charo's call went through, and Ace's eyes lit up, upon seeing his blond friend's riveting smile.

"Hey, you!" Charo greeted him as cheerfully and lively as ever. There were stacks of books on the shelf behind the adolescent boy, and beside him on the desk. He widened his mouth into a lion's roar of a yawn, which caused the older male to laugh.

"Haven't been sleeping much?" Ace asked softly. The Auburn teen took a moment to lean forward in his computer camera. Absently, Ace brushed the underside of his eyes with his forefingers. He could feel the lines forming under them,  _great_.

Charo's soft giggling brought him out of his trance. "Hey, you still there?" Charo continued to beam at him. "I was asking how you're doing. I've watched what I could of the tournament. I gotta be honest though that first duel you were in nearly made my heart stop! I thought you were trapped in that darkness! Come out of there sooner, will ya" Charo lectured with a hand resting on his chest.

Ace leaned back into his seat with a smile, "Hey, I wasn't in there by choice! I got out of there as soon as I could," he assured.

Charo pouted, "Still I was so worried. But I knew you'd pull through…" Charo stopped to flush and lightly brush at the back of his head. "I guess I'm not making much sense here. Might be the lack of sleep. I was happy to see your match with Tiger! You've both gotten so strong, and you were incredible Ace!"

It was Ace's turn to flush a bright pink. He rubbed at the side of his cheek with his index finger. "Ah, well thanks, it's due to my connection with my monsters. That duel could've have gone the other way. Tiger's grown so much. It seems you really both have. To think my friends are both working alongside the Ancients!"

Charo shook his head, "It was your strength too, surely. I knew you were born to be a dragon caller since we first met!" The young blond smiled, with his gaze turning down to the small argyle patched bird perching itself on his shoulder.

"It seems you have a friend there," Ace noted, his blue eyes twinkled.

Charo looked back up and softly pet at the small green and yellow bird's head. "Of course! I adore Enjyu!" The blond glanced down with admiration, before peering back at Ace. His eyes widened. "You seem a bit nervous-kinda pale I guess? Are you faring alright with the tournament?"

"Guess I can't fool you," Ace grasped for the back of his neck. He noticed himself slouching in his chair, "I'm sure you've seen the masked opponents. I can't seem to shake the feeling that next match will be that much more intense."

Charo nodded, his gaze darkening, "Ah, with Dominion, involved in there too. I've heard from Torlie." He frowned for a moment before balling his hand into a determined fist. Charo held his clenched hand into the air, "But this is a heroes time to shine right! When things are looking dire. It's this time where you gotta put your best foot forward and put all your faith into the monsters working alongside you,"

Ace smiled softly, "They've helped me so much so far. And well I guess you're right" Ace lingered back, he scratched at his cheek. Ace glanced back at the sound of soft snoring. Blue eyes turned and gazed over the form of a now slumped over and sleeping Tamazo in the break-room. ' _Seems he tired himself out_ '

"Of course~" Charo stuck his tongue out before laughing.

"So…" Ace started, hoping if nothing more than to distract from the silence forming. "Anything new with you?"

"It's been pretty busy around here. But Torlie's as  _amazing_  as ever," Charo admitted sheepishly, "And i-in dealing with others. He always has other's best interests at heart. Even when things are tough and things seem to turn against him...well he always seems to stay so strong." Charo's face sported a familiar and understandable flush of pink.

Ace smiled lazily, as his eyes scanned over his friend, observing the details. There were little ways that Charo would move his hands around animatedly, the subtle brushed through his hair and his very dilated pupils at the mention of his crush. Ace knew it would be some time before  _that_  was all romantically realized by both. Still, he couldn't help but find that Torlie had an incredible future ahead of him. It was hard to find anyone more amazing than his friends, after all.

"I'm sure a lot of that strength comes from you," Ace murmured absently, as he leaned forward, and rested his chin in his hand.

He hadn't expected his well-versed friend to remain so silent whilst flushing a bright red. Charo threaded his hands together, as though to keep his composure. "I hope so…" Charo admitted meekly.

"I'm sure it is," Ace grinned brightly.

"Thanks," Charo replied in the same soft tone. Such an innocent and lost tone that Ace found himself nervously laughing along too. "Ace?" Charo raised an eyebrow.

"Can I ask something? It was Ace's turn to express this strange feeling. A feeling towards another that seemed to align in the same realm as Charo's affections. Or Ace had guessed. Softly, and glancing down, Ace all of a sudden found himself saying. "This is embarrassing but...I think it might be best to talk to you..."

Charo nodded, his mind already forming guesses on where Ace was going. "Of course Ace, we're friends after all."

Ace cleared his throat and nervously drummed his fingers by the computer, "Have you...ever found someone you're attached to-I guess?" Ace cursed at himself, and fought the urge crash his head against the keyboard, "Argh no I mean. Someone who is just always in your head, and you try to make sense of it, but well nothing comes out. Where- you...I guess," Ace puffed his cheeks out in a loud exhale, "Like them or something…maybe.." Ace bite the inside of his cheek harshly, hoping to stop any more nonsense from spewing out.

_Was he really asking this? It was obvious who Charo liked and how much after all-_

Yet, the pink red cheeks and sputtering words from his friend proved otherwise. Wait.  _Was he trying to hide that? Am I doing that too? Is that how both Mom and Garnet seemed to know something?_

Charo nearly fell out of his chair, causing a disgruntled chirp from Enjyu to sound before seating himself. He leaned back into the chair, still bright pink and all. "W-what brought that on? Ah, wait!" Charo raised a hand in front of himself and waved quickly. "You're talking about yourself. Yes, yes it's perfectly normal and natural especially at our age. And the fact you're getting a boyfriend and telling me is perfectly fine."

"Ah-" Ace's eyes widened at the comment. The crystal blue orbs seemed to shudder behind cloudy waves of white emotion. Ace started to open his mouth before he noticed his friend waving his hands before himself defensively.

"S-sorry I was just assuming here, and-"

"No, you're right...I'm just new to this," Ace began. and he nervously laughed again. Ace bit the inside of his cheek. "I guess I'm still learning about myself."

Charo placed a hand over his chest and exhaled slowly and loudly. "Oh thank goodness. Well, I'm glad I'm not alone in being well gay here." Charo beamed at him, "It's a nice feeling"

Ace nodded, "Things have been making a bit more sense lately too, but I'm still Ya know…" Ace paused, "Getting used to it. My mom seemed to know before me."

Charo nodded and held a hand above his lips to suppress laughter. "They do tend to pick up on things."

"Yeah.."

"Well it's all perfectly normal...and so I'm guessing you haven't told-ah-him." Charo caught himself quickly. Ace raised his eyes at his friend.

"There's no way," Ace spat out absently, "But maybe in the future….after all of this,"

Charo yawned before returning with a soft and sweet line, "Well, Any guy would be crazy not to like you, Ace…" Charo looked away from the screen,  _Even if he is…_

"Well, thanks. we'll have to see I guess after this finals...at the least,"

"Oh that's right," Charo began, "I almost forgot to tell you,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm coming to visit before the next match! We'll have some catching up to do."

"Definitely!" Ace smiled at ease. "Well I should probably let you get some sleep"

"Alright, sounds like a deal then! Goodnight Ace!"

"Goodnight!" Ace waved at the screen before the call function ended. Ace made sure to sign out and shut down the electronic devices. He smiled once more before turning back and scooping up his sleeping partner.

* * *

In that same softened quiet night, Ace found himself lost in thought, once again. Ace was sitting outside his own home, and gazing out at the bristling stars. His lips were met in a bashful yet somehow earnest smile, " _Lance_ ," he called out wishing with every fiber of his being the other could hear this, "I guess I really do like you."  _No matter how stupidly arrogant you can be._ Ace added. It was unfair that attitude did nothing to take from his pretty and defined features.

Ace envisioned the older male, standing there with an air of security and confidence that had done, Ace in long ago. Likely longer than he had come to realize. Looking back now it only made more and more sense. He could deplore and completely melt at the sight of Lance's arrogant lips curving towards a smirk. " _That seemed to take you long enough_ ," Lance would likely say, in a tone that aggravated yet completely swept the younger boy away. Okay so maybe that part of Lance's personality really affected Ace, deeply Ace felt himself melting at the vision of Lance receiving his feelings.

Ace's mind couldn't clear the cloudy yet alluring image of Lance away. Lance, with white hair falling over his eyes as he lunged forward, gripping Ace's wrist, pulling him close and taking full control. To take that moment of control over Ace and his lips into a kiss. Perhaps followed by an instance, maybe Ace would lean up and fight for and claim the lead. Just like a rivalry... That sort of scenario seemed fated with them, regardless of what they would do.  _Honestly_. Ace had blushed at his fantasy. He wasn't sure which scenario he would like more, or how he came to feel such a deep warmth at such a thought.

"Agh!" Ace groaned out in deep, "Like hell, I could even say something like that!" Ace tugged at his hair on both sides.  _Focus, focus. Just relax. Relax,_ As though you hadn't just had your first fantasy or kissing, your rival of all guys. Irritatingly enough Ace couldn't force down the melting smile on his lips. He gazed towards the sky, watching with no surprised as the stars seemed to align into what would remind him of the older dragon caller. " _The next match is next...so wish me luck, I_   _guess_."

~END~

* * *

Thanks for all who are reading. It's been upsetting to see there's no official licensor for an English translation of the series. I've tried contacting crunchyroll and Funimation, just to see if there were any new updates or information on why the series seems to have been discontinued. Funimation just started their first box set release for season 1- episodes 1-13 on DVD you can preorder [HERE](https://www.funimation.com/shop/home-video/puzzle-dragons-x-part-one-bddvd-combo-bld-00583/) or on Amazon. It will be released September 22nd. I was curious as to the future of the shows dub, and Funimation is the only company who has contacted me back so far regarding the series and future of it. Their customer support staff was very kind and answered my questions about the show too. Unfortunately, it looks like there are no current plans for 39+ to be dubbed. You can see the email responses here. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The anime is getting intense. Aye aye aye. It looks like things will be getting tense between Lance and Ace- episode 60 and onwards. Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. All thanks to Jest! I may throw in a fluffy chapter here and there next too just for the heck of it.
> 
> Also, I'm thinking Lance has an attraction to Ace's scent, like a Dragonoid being attracted to pheromones or something. Maybe they have heightened senses? Judging by really only episode 52 where he states Ana's scent as being familiar or "nostalgic". This could have meant like she reminds him of his mother-cousin etc too. However, Ana is the game's female counterpart to Ace so... But I'm being an opportunist that and Lance seems to almost always sense where Ace is...and he loiters around watching him. I think Lance definitely likes Ace and is pulled in by something or another. Like he very well may scent Ace and his pheromones or emit them. Humans are said to do that too. Idk...It's just a theory, a really gay theory.
> 
> Stay tuned til next time, PAD friends! If it's any consolation I've already started into chapter 6-things just tend to come up when unexpected. But this will be ongoing!


	6. Insufferable Aches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another labor of love chapter~ Lance x Ace is so strong! And in this arc especially! We are over 50k words now! Party!!!!~

PAD Chapter 6: Insufferable Aches

* * *

"Yes? This is Devi~" chirped out a voice from the small Devidra. His high-toned voice rang out from the forest. Lance glanced around the blossoming green tree. His exposed, golden-yellow eye blinked. He gazed around before finally finding his friend.

"Devi?" Lance called out. His eyes widened fractionally, as he saw Devi nervously sweating. The black egg-shaped dragon was floating with beads of sweat dripping down his body nervously. He had covered himself with a large leaf as well, as though in an attempt to camouflage.

"What are you up to?" Lance asked. He scanned his eyes over Devi quizzically. The younger dragon seemed to hold the leaf more tightly over its core.

"D-deviii~" Devi exclaimed sharply. His tone raised significantly. "What is Devi doing? Well- you see ah-nothing to important, Devi!"

"Then what's that?" Lance panned out bluntly. He lightly grasped for the leaf-shield and began staring at the glowing purple star, on the dragon's stomach. Devi quickly moved to cover his own core. He mumbled out a quick excuse.

"Ah-this? This is nothing Devi! I'll have to see you later-I won't be long-Devi", the Devidra quickly denied before rushing out from the forest and leaving Lance behind.

"Devi?" Lance called out after his dragon partner, watching as the small Devidra rushed out.  _Just what was that?_ Lance clenched a hand over his chest. There was a coldness there, something entirely wrong.

* * *

"Lance, I'm glad to see you!" a cheery voice from a pink-haired Dragonoid called out. She had a soft smile from ear to ear, as she rushed towards Lance. "My Papa was looking for you,"

Lance nodded at the girl and turned towards the smaller home. The girl's father opened the door with rosy cheeks and beaming grin. "I heard from my Ana about what happened earlier. I can't thank you enough for protecting her. I'm happy I was able to meet up with you here to express my thanks" He rubbed against the back of his dual brown and yellow hair.

"It was no trouble," Lance returned softly.

"Still I'm thankful," the older male added with a sincere smile and bow of his head.

* * *

Ana's father and her village's elder both saw off Lance. He began to exit from the small home. The grey-haired Dragonoid spoke up, "The time seems to have gone by quickly. Truly, we wish you luck, on your next journey, with the guild."

Lance bowed his head, giving one last glance towards the villagers who cared for him and Devi during their short stay. "Yes, and thank you,"

Gaining some distance and privacy, Lance reached into his pocket and pulled out his blue D-gear. He pressed on the screen a few times, before finding what he searched for. "Master Jest, the mission here is complete. I've heard more about the monster Stella from here and it's possible whereabouts."

The cryptically smiling ancient responded, "Very good. It's as expected of you, Lance. I'll be entrusting you to look further into that other matter. There have been other impact sightings, you'll need to move quickly,"

"Right," Lance acknowledged, giving his regards. Lance closed his d-gear and headed out past the village to a frighteningly familiar area.

"Master Lance-wait up, Devi!" he pleaded seeing the dragon caller walking further down the steep cliff and catching a glimpse of a horrific scene. Many familiar and small homes flooded over and destroyed.

"This is-"Lance began. He caught his breath and stopped in his tracks. Lance glanced at the scene. Once a bustling town with life and prosperity had turned to  _this_. It wasn't as though there would be alternatives, with the devastating impact and fire in Lance's hometown, that fateful night. Still, it hadn't made seeing  _this_  any easier.

"Master Lance," Devi called out sadly while watching as the dragon caller grit his teeth. Devi bit at the inside of his cheek as he watched his master rushing down the steep path and towards the site. He was already long gone.

"Is something wrong?" a feminine voice called out. It startled Devi, who quickly turned around. The smaller dragon hung his head, "It's just Master Lance is…" Devi took a breath only to find himself shouting out, "No it's really terrible, Devi! He's heading towards that town down there...When Master Lance goes there, and alone. He's bound to be feeling sad. He shouldn't be seeing something that bad, Devi."

"I see," She gave a soft smile. Ana nodded, threading her fingers through her locks of pink hair she proposed, "We should look after him then. We're all friends here right?" She beamed up at the dragon. The light blue in her eyes inspired a familiar sense of hope.

Following down the ragged mountainous path, she and Devi had hurried after. Ana hadn't noticed herself gaining distance from Devidra or thought into how Devi seemed to stray so far. She quickly caught up to the white-haired dragon caller.

"Lance are you-?" Ana reached out and grasped Lance's shoulder. He quickly jerked her hand back. There was an unfamiliar sense of anger, in those yellow eyes, that caused Ana to gasp.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Ana professed as she bowed her head.  _Just what had happened here?_ The young girl thought while looking around at the abandoned buildings. She turned back to Lance, "It's just I heard from Devi and-"

Lance quickly turned his gaze back to the girl. Had she been involved too, in whatever Devi seemed to be hiding from him? Lance's exposed golden-yellow eye seemed to peer into the young Dragonoid. His eyes widened, as he turned to see his familiar partner floating around in a daze.

Devi's red eyes seemed to be glowing and swirling with rivets of confusion. He spun around aimlessly, in the air. Lance stood up from his seat and glanced up towards the sky.

"What's with this place Devi?" the dragon called out. Lance stepped forward feeling an odd presence from the large stone white tablet.

"So this is…?" Lance blinked, his lips parted as he stared at the unfamiliar opening within the town's field. Right below the tablet, a large rumbling resounded. A form of several large steps had made their appearance from underground.

The group descended the stairs and disappeared into the hallway. Devi's stomach continued to glow brightly and the energy within him was used to form a light within the underground chamber.

Walking through the hallway, and turning towards the side, was an older opened door. The room was empty and evacuated but certainly held a familiar air. Lance walked inside seeing a dusty workroom. The scent within the room itself was raided with nostalgia, and the haphazard heaps of books and notes upon the old wooden desk were all too familiar. Lance walked towards the desk softly. He reached for a particular object upon the desk that struck out to him. Nestled behind a stack of books was a small wooden picture frame.

Devi floated near lance with a soft bouquet of white flowers, in his arms, that seemed to appear from nowhere. "For your family, Devi."

"Thank you," Lance closed his eyes. He hummed a soft 'Thank you', before taking the flowers and placing them in an all too familiar picture frame. Beneath the layer of dust was an old portrait of a young Lance with his parents. He was a child, not much older than 5 or 6 within the picture. He was smiling so blissfully there.

Devi turned around and with a scowl on his lips and darkened eyes he looked towards the young girl. "Hey, you! Haven't you heard of privacy, Devi!" the dragon continued as he pushed the young Dragonoid from the room.

* * *

" _Mother... and Father..."_ Lance cried out silently. He gently grasped at the framed photo of his parents, and glanced over, at the stacks of books and journals, along with the desk. The young male held the photo that much tighter, as he brought it towards his chest. He buried the precious memory into the side of his shirt. To think he would find, one of his families remnants, this late, and still intact.

"This is Father's," Lance called out softly, noticing some of the old tattered pages in the book peering out. The scribbling on the side was unmistakably from his father. Lance was certain of that. His nimble fingers flipped through several empty pages of the book, before finding an intriguing entrance. The words his father wrote were about their town, the incoming drop impact, and working alongside those chosen, by the elder of light. There it detailed a particularly powerful monster, and certainly those who claimed to fight alongside them.

"Could it be King was…?' Lance found himself taking shallow breaths. Was there truly a possibility that the reason behind his losses was just one individual? Nothing of a  _tragic_  accident, as he believed so long ago?

Lance had recalled Jest's stories of King. They were brief but detailed a great power within King. One that could even master the likes of the monster Ymir. A power that certainly had a devastating energy total a town. "King? To think the former star that worked alongside the ancient of light could be capable of such…" Lance fathomed over the idea. His lips pursed together tightly. "So that's how it is."

Lance had exited from the small tavern, and a burning rage took control of his rather calming senses. He could hardly make out the form of the young girl waiting outside. Something about her presence and very aura were far too familiar, and far too much like Ace.

He needed to leave from here. He needed to find more of the truth, he'd been longing for all his waking life, and into his haunting dreams. To think the truth would end here. There were only enraged images, of a naive dragon caller, that Lance had been alongside. Those images were quickly blurring and distorting in Lance's mind. Something clenched tightly against his chest as the images of " _Ace_ " turned purely towards, " _King's son_." Had he truly been the one that naive? To think he had been among the flesh and blood of the man responsible for such tragedies.

Lance emerged from the room, with his heart and mind set on his next objective. He left the small room and through the hallways. He exited from up the stairs and saw Ana and Devi waiting for him. "I found something interesting there...my father's words seemed to have confirmed it," Lance murmured looking towards Devi with a cold and broken glance.

"Huh? Master Lance?" Devi titled his head towards the side.

"To think I'd been so naive," Lance paused, walking through the remaining patches of grass and towards the large tablet that held so many secrets. "About King."

"King?" Ana piped out, turning her head to the side in question.

"Or should I say the one who called the drop impacts," Lance explained.

"What does that mean?" Ana exclaimed. She shook her head violently. "But that can't be. My Papa knew King before, and he seemed nothing like that!"

Lance turned away, "And Ace, the son of King," he spat out harshly, as though ejecting a poison. "He's liable to create the same form of destruction. With that power…"

"Ah, Lance! W-wait!" Ana stumbled, reaching out a hand towards the dragon caller. She felt her hand swatted away.  _This couldn't be. After all._ It was like her Papa had told. _And their energies. Lance and Ace...They both are destined to fight together as protectors of this world! That can't be right._

"Devi, let's go," Lance recalled saying to his partner before leaving the young girl baffled, and stunned. She could only gasp at the change within the dragon caller. Lance's yellow eyes went from a still calmness to a seething ruby red hue. His eyes and mind were becoming like that of his so-called 'rival' not so long ago. There was a terrifying aura, and a mix of chaotic control, that formed around Lance.

The white-haired dragon caller took slow and cautious steps outside the town. He could feel this new power overwhelming his senses and lightening his presence tremendously. Closing his eyes for a moment and at the first step, Lance found himself transcending his earlier boundaries. His feet were raised above the water and he found himself walking freely on the surface.

Ana's eyes had widened and shook. She watched in horror as Lance's power began to overtake him. He hadn't so much as twitched at her resounding calls. The water below Lance's feet began to freeze up and it seemed to surprise Lance enough to pause in his tracks. "Lance, wait!" His friend called out to him.

The rageful red inside of Lance countered his normal sense of hearing. The words of others were only a hindrance. It was something holding him back from his true goal, and so with a deepened breath, Lance began to glow. His power surfaced more. With a telekinetic power, the water behind him, continued to freeze as a large wall of ice blocked himself from the young girl. " _Don't follow_ ," Lance had all but said.

"Release," he finished up with. The powerful red dragon he had fought alongside seemed to glance over its master in question. Lance wordlessly mounted the dragon and began taking off. His senses for Ace and those sickeningly overwhelming pheromones were pulling Lance in. This perhaps may have been the reason all along. To think his thoughts had made himself known otherwise. " _Ace_ ," Lance cursed out the name sharply, his gaze only moving forward, he needed to solve and fix the truth of his past.

* * *

Feeling dejected and frightened at her new friend's actions, Ana found herself rushing back, and taking refuge in her home. She hurriedly rushed towards her father and hugged his form tightly. "Papa, it's truly terrible!"

With widened and concerned eyes, her father opened the door. He led her inside and towards their dining area. "Ana? What's wrong?"

"Lance! He wasn't anything like himself! He said that he found King to be the source of the drop impacts? And that the former star and hope for the ancient of light had deceived us." Ana answered fervently with trembling lips. "I don't know what to make of that."

Her father raised his eyebrows, "King is? But he had always been a protector to Dragonoid and humans alike. His devotion was one of the reasons he had been entrusted with his Tamadra after all. It was a monster with great power and trusted to those destined to protect the world. Some who detested the world's current order and balance had come to fear these monsters. To think a Tamadra had been seen as a hindrance instead of a help to our world."

"A Tamadra?" Ana blinked over it. The familiar image of a smiling red-head came to her mind. "Much like the one Ace had."

"Right" her father nodded, "He truly reminds me a lot of his father. Right down to that bit. Certainly, the ancients of light  _and_  darkness were destined to work  _alongside_  each other. It had been proposed that partners to both the Devidra and Tamadra were to fight alongside each other one that fateful day. Legends even show of them working as one," Her father scratched at the back of his head, "Of course it's just a legend. Still though, if the piece revolved around unity, then I could only imagine what the opposite would do."

Ana's eyes widened as she clenched her jaw. "Then that could mean...no I need to stop Lance," Ana proclaimed slamming his hands down on the table and standing to attention.

"Ana?" her father called out in a truly worried tone. Ana left the home with a trademark and innocent smile, one that only made her family worried. Still, if she was determined, he couldn't hold her back.

Ana had rushed outside of that home. Her vision clouded with that familiar plain she had last seen her friend. "Lance, I'll definitely stop you! You can't continue on this path."

"Alright, go on Ana," her father had called out, having summoned and loaning a great crystal blue dragon to his daughter. Certain of its strength and entrusting it to protect his precious family.

"I'm off, Dad!" Ana called out as her dragon ascended to the sky. "Lance? Just where are you?" the young girl called out worriedly. Her blue eyes began to shake. Her father's earlier words, the tamadra and the protection of the world. Couldn't she let Lance go like this? Not with such a mixed perception.

* * *

The final round of the tournament had been fast approaching. The cryptic masked figure of Dominion was doing nothing for the Auburn teen's nerves. To think there were so many members of this group, in the tournament alone.

Even after this, he couldn't help but wonder, where would this all end? Dominion's attempt was to reign and only further strain relationships between humans and Dragonoid. Ace bit hard on the inside of his cheek. Tamadra's eyes lowered in concern as he noticed the shift from blue to red in one of Ace's orbs.

" _Ace you'll be fine. This is you, after all. Sure! With your strength in your monsters and the soul armor of a god, you definitely have what it takes to stop those creeps. You'll make it all the way to the top"_ He held tightly to his friend's words and warning as he allowed himself to be fused with his monster's auras.

"Cross on!" Ace called out. His body began to glow with the familiar yet overwhelming presence of golden flames surrounding his body. He could feel the power and determination from Horus, as his body fused with his soul armor. Tamadra had crossed on towards his own wood element attire.

"Leviathan" Ace had called out forth, ceasing for no breaks at all. He immediately summoned several water orbs, and one after another commanded his monsters to attack. The moment seemed entirely quick, as the masked individual, whom Ace had feared to be ancient of darkness, revealed herself.

It was with a single purple eye exposed that the duel around them seemed to entirely tense. "No, it's real-"

"What are you doing, Tama?" Tamazo's eyes widened at the scene.e

The now exposed figure began to laugh. With a final smirk behind her mask, she cradled the cracked helmet. She tossed it carelessly to the side, as her form was exposed. Her other eye was covered by an all too familiar purple eyepatch. Her light blue hair and yellow horns on her head stood out, as well. There was only one person this could have been!

"Ahh" Ace gasped out. His eyes were quivering as he gazed at the Dragonoid twin.

"Morgan," her sister cried out from the audience.

"Ah yes. It's me," she spoke out so haughtily, already beginning to cross on and begin her transformation.

"Morgan!" her blond sister cried out. She rushed out from the audience, pleading. Morgan only smirked. She held up her hand and cast a sinister purple shield from outside the battlefield. It collided against the blonde and caused her to gasp out. "What is this? Morgan! What are you doing here? How were you able to escape? Morgan!" she pleaded over and over. Her efforts held fruitless, as the purple and yellow eyes swelled with tears.

"Stop it," Morgan spoke in a cruel tone, "I'm no longer that cute little sister of yours, Herriot."

The words seemed to only fuel the older sister, who continued to pound her fists harshly against the barrier. With the flick of her hand, several currents of energy shot right at her sister. This sent her flying back from the stadium.

"Master!"

"Heriot!"

Several voices called after the blonde sister. Tiger, Garnet, and Charo, who had recently arrived, rushed after the sister. Their concerns worsened, as Tiger lifted and carried the Dragonoid back within the building.

Morgan hadn't ceased, with her merciless rays of attacks. Ace clenched down and braced himself for each oncoming strike.  _Just what had happened here?_ Ace found himself on his constant guard, his golden arms crossed over his body. He strived to stay only for the moment, despite how many questions burned into his mind.

Ace found himself sliding back, onto his heels, at one powerful attack.

"Ace, it's time to summon your dragon!"

"Right!" Ace smirked, this would be it. He was certain his father's dragon could win this. "Go Brave cross dragon!"

"I won't let you do that!" Morgan exclaimed. She smirked wickedly. Her eyes remained cold, and the overwhelming aura, of dark energy, surrounded her. Using her own soul armor skill, a jewel upon Morgan's crown began to shine. From that energy, launched a brutal attack of chains towards Ace's form.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ace cried out, his mind focused on the current summon, as he found himself trapped within the tight chains and tossed harshly towards the ground.

Once more, the younger of the twins seemed to hold no concerns, towards launching endless and brutal attacks. Dark orbs of energy were being tossed and fired right at Ace.

Ace found himself kneeling from the pain.

"Ace! Ace!" an all too familiar and hopeful voice called out amongst the crowd. Ace turned around promptly. "Charo? What are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you something here. It's about Morgan! This isn't like her at all. You saw it too, how unusual this is, for her to attack her sister like that? This version of Morgan has been corrupted by the darkness of that dragon! She's bound to be in there somewhere. Ace you must defeat her!" the blond shouted out as he warned his friend. His words seemed to be stopped quickly as a large ray of dark energy struck down on the group of friend's like lighting.

"Charo," Ace called after his friend. His lips formed into a soft smile.  _Thank you. You always seem to come through for us._

"That's enough of that," Morgan had added so haughtily, whatever part of her this was, had no mercy for anyone. Or whatever part of the darkness, perhaps.

"It's time to end this here, Tamazo!" Ace vowed, with a flare of determination glowing in his sky blue eyes. He lifted his red d-gear out into the sky. The glow from his monster's like a sign of hope from the heavens. As one by one each element's color glowed from within their space. They all launched towards Morgan in a simultaneous attack.

"Ouka!" Ace called for the smaller red dragon. It's petite form, allowing it the advantage to sneak in and leap towards Morgan's form. While she was preoccupied fending off Ace's monsters, Ouka launched towards the glowing gem upon the younger twin's forehead. Effectively it cut the signal off as the glowing gem fell from her headdress.

"You got it!" Ace cheered on the red Ouka's whose gaze remained sharp on such a dangerous gem.

There was a brief moment where the power surged through Ace, and something about the opponent across the field from him had truly gotten to him.

"Ace…" Tamadra chirped out sadly.

Ace whipped his head around quickly. He frowned at his own reflection, then turned to his companion. "No worries, Tamazo. I won't lose control like before. I promise you…" The image of cloudy white hair fogged his focus once more.  _And you...If I can't keep a promise like that, then how can I even say I'm ever on equal terms with you._

 _There were far too many emotions at stake._ Ace could feel the tension in the way the younger blue haired twin had fought. Her powers wavering and her sense of justice seemed to struggle in the balance of this duel.

Ace fell to his knees, allowing this moment to fully concentrate on the world around him. A beautiful rainbow array of drops surrounded his form. They reached from within the sky.  _Thank you, all of you. Please, lend me your strength once more._ Ace's eyes widened as he felt the aura and power of each monster from within his d-gear. His transcended form began to glow as a powerful fiery aura erupted from him once more. "Cross burning attack!" Ace exclaimed, allowing the large beam of fiery energy to encompass the battlefield.

The darkness surrounding the field was being combatted by Ace's light as she repeated the younger sister's name like a mantra. "Morgan, Morgan, Morgan! Morgan!" Ace pleaded, she had to break out of this. Truly, with all of their strengths, this needed to be it. It had to be.

"The darkness has been destroyed!" Charo cried out, in joy, from the side of the stadium.

Morgan fell from the battlefield, from the force of the blow. Ace had been announced the winner of the grand battle cup, but the words seemed to fall somewhere outside his hearing range. "We did it," Ace sounded out in relief. He smiled as his friends surrounded him from the stage. A smile curled at his lips as he noticed the two sisters.

Herriot had leaned down as she wrapped an arm around her sister. "Let's go home," the blonde spoke tenderly to her younger sister. The two left from the stadium, with Morgan's weight being carried upon Herriot's shoulders. Something that felt natural, she was her older sister after all.

* * *

"You did it Ace!"

"Well I suppose this makes you a fellow guardian" -Garnet

"Thank you but, I'm the real winner, next to… The opponent to the real championship is… He was the real winner...truly" Ace muttered out sheepishly while glancing down at the golden trophy, with his hands.

From high above the tournament, Lance had come in swooping in, on his red dragon. The red dragon slowly proceeded, to land on the bridge of the arena's connecting building. "This is not good," Lance says. He grasped for Devi and reaches into his star pouch.

Devi had indeed been hiding something from him, and within the star pouch, has been a glowing crystal. "You're really going to do this, Devi?"

Lance ignored the question. He walked through the underground hallway, with glowing crystal box.

"You're hesitating just confirmed that  _this_  is truly what we need," Lance speaks cryptically towards Devi, before entering a secret room within the building. He holds tight to the crystal and closes the door behind him. Leaving Devi out.

"But Lance-why so suddenly?" Devi asked behind the door before slouching. "I feel a foreboding, Devi"

"I've been waiting, Lance," Jest says from the other side of the door. Lance approaches with the mysterious crystal in his hand. There's a scowl on face.

"This is what you wanted?" Lance asks while handing the floating crystal, in a box to Jest's hands.

"Master Jest, the world is...it was as you said. I've come to acknowledge human beings and their errors. I can admit to that, and I guess I do regret thinking more highly of them," Lance added solemnly. His voice was wavering.

Zest smiles wickedly and leans in towards Lance's personal space. "Lance there is nothing to be depressed about. Everything with the humans, those wrongs I can right. With this", he gestures to the crystal, "I can redo everything, restart all over, and at any time"

"Master Jest?" Lance widens his eyes. Jest leans in towards Lance's face and then shatters the crystal's box in his hands. The crystal begins to break and Jest's green eyes gleam, with deviance.

From outside the door, Devi waits. His star glows on his stomach. "It's beginning, Devi!" Devi says worriedly. He races towards the door and knocks on it urgently.

From within, Jest grabs Lance by his arm and pulls him towards his body. Taking the now distorted glowing crystal in hand, Jest forcibly jabs the crystal within Lance's core.

"Master-Jest," Lance cries out. His yellow eyes darken with a mix of loneliness and betrayal. The crystal glows throughout his form and begins to take over him.

Jest mockingly responds to him, "No, you won't have to worry Lance about being a top dragon caller, from now on. Because I'm truly becoming myself again. The world will be as it should be." He finishes while further pressing in the purple glowing orb into Lance's system. This action forces the crystal to corrupt his conscious.

Lance screams out in agony and, his eyes widen. The screams reach as far out as the tournament stadium. Ace looks up along with the rest, it's something that creates a vibration in his heart, it makes his heartache.

"What is that?" Ace whips his head around. He's standing outside the building. He sees the suspicious glowing light from the top window. Ace's blue eyes squint as he tries to focus the light, he notices a form throughout the brightness. The shadows reveal to him it is Lance. Lance is gritting his teeth harshly and cringing his eyes in agony sounds.

Ace's eyes widen and begin to shake. There is a cleared out core and an empty hole through Lance's core. He's gritting in pain. Ace feels his chest contract.

"Lance," Ace calls out softly as though terribly lost in a nightmare. His eyes can't turn away from the scene. A scene with agonizing pain. Lance continues to writhe in pain and cry out.

A blue swirl flows throughout Lance's core. An orb of light shoots through his core and rushes to break through the door. "Master Lance?" Devi shouts, from outside the room upon hearing the sound.

Lance grasps at his waist, arms clutching his stomach. "Hot...It's hot!"

"What is this Devi? Master Lance" Devi cries. He is forced to watch Lance fight, for control. Lance clutches around himself, with both of his arms encircling his waist. The powerful surge bursts through again. This time, the power breaks down the entire first floor, of the building.

Devi is thrown back into a crumbling wall, from the impact. Debris falls from outside the building and into the stadium. Lance emerges from the now broken building with a sinister dark purple cloud-like forming over.

"Lance?" Ace is the first to call out. Lance is still holding onto his core in pain. A painful, throbbing heartbeat can be heard loudly. The glowing orb within Lance's system seems to be fully absorbed. Lance's skin changes to crimson and blue and black wings sprout from his back. Ace's eyes shake in concern.

"Lance, what's wrong?!" Are you okay? Ace rushes forward towards Lance. "Lance?", he cries out. The Auburn teen runs as close as possible towards his rival, but he is met with a dark barrier.

Lance opens his eyes, groans out. "Who are you?" Lance barks out coldly, before bracing his arms out and unleashing a powerful burst of power.

"What is this?" Ace groans, as he finds himself completely flung back. Charo, Garnet, Tiger and all of his friends come to check on him.

"Ace are you okay?" Charo calls out tenderly.

"It hurts." Ace answers, still he can't find his thoughts to stray far from the question- "What's wrong with Lance?" Ace brings himself to say, wincing from where he fell out. Lance is fighting somehow. He's fighting- this thing, and struggling! The prodigy Dragon Caller begins to take slow shallow breaths. His so familiar yellow eyes, begin to morph, from a calmer yellow to a deep crimson.

From across the stadium, the ancients observed in horror. "What is this?" Eldora, the ancient of fire, exclaims. "What should we do?"

Ace's grandma stays as calmly as possible, but there's something in her eyes that only screams of danger to come. "No this can't be. That power... should have been sealed."

"Lance?" Ace approaches slowly, holding out his hand. He bravely steps forward hoping for and reaching for an answer to break through this thing binding Lance. "What is this?"

"You can't-do this Ace" Sonia warns the young male, from afar. She glides down before him. She glances towards Lance in a way that seems much more aware. "There is something very different with him"

"Lance? Please tell me? What's happening to him" Ace pleads, with shivering eyes he looks towards Sonia.

From across the arena, Eldora begins to question, "Jest, what is this? What's happened to Lance? This is not good! What is the reason for this?"

Jest remains calm as he says, "There is no reason"

The ancient of light holds out his glove and points towards one of the large stadium's statues. The mighty monster Statue glows. He explains slowly, "I hold Lance very closely. This is the way things should be."

With such a simple movement, an overwhelming number of orbs start to appear. Several water drops are forcibly drawn from what seems to be below the earth. Jest directs the orbs, and they came crashing into Lance, overloading him with power.

Lance grits his teeth and seems to be fighting for control. He looks towards the sky, and harshly is crying out, "No more!" His arms are quickly taking a dragon form with dark black claws, silver armor.

"Sonia, Lance needs help. How can we save him? Can't you do it?" Ace asks desperately of his purple-haired Dragonoid friend. His eyes are shivering in a watering emotion.

Sonia begins solemnly, "I don't know. It's hard to say. Whether he breaks free or not, would highly depend on his own will to break free"

Lance glanced down at his body in agony and horror, "What is this? What's happening to me?" With his arms stretched out wide, he watches the transformation take over him."

"Lance," Ace calls out again, and regardless of the reason he is rushing towards lance. His feet seem to have a mind of their own. He can hear his heart thudding against his ribcage. "Can't you hear me?", he pleads.

"Ace..?" Lance calls out still with his agonizing tone. Ace steps forward. His legs feel frozen against the current of power.

"Lance?" Ace cries out, and his voice begins to break. Words seem impossible beyond that name, if only for this particular moment.

"Ace?" Lance looks down at his hands in pain and disgust. "I am... _like this_." He tries to explain, before wincing his eyes tightly shut.

It seems the bit of control was too much for Jest to take in. With a snap of his fingers, Jest creates more orbs. The orbs are released and being thrust towards Lance, this being forced within his form.

Ace's eyes remain widened as his mouth hangs ajar. Lance is forced to maintain those same orbs and again lose control over himself. His lips part in a silent scream, before his voice breaks out. Lance screams out in agony and a blue circle of light surrounds his form. An extreme blast of blue light energy emerges again.

"Everyone?! Are you okay?" Ace rushes behind himself to see the area his energy blast had landed. He notices his friends Garnet, Tiger, and Charo all working towards shielding the audience.

"Humans," Lance calls out coldly. Ace looks up towards him. Lance's eyes begin to shiver, he seems to be fully taken over, "Humans are without?" Ace eyes widen as they pour into Lance.

Lance's power continues to erupt from his own form, and beams or blue energy breaks parts of the stadium. Large chunks of debris fall towards and crash against the audience. Ace is seething as he notices both Garnet and Tiger now scratched up. Charo and few other friends move to help the two evacuate. Whoever was controlling Lance like this, whatever caused this...would pay.

Sonia appears near the Auburn teen and warns again. "Ace, we need to go"

Ace continues to watch in horror at the power harming and corrupting Lance. His feet are firmly planted here.

"Lance!" Ace mourns, seeing and burning each painful grit, wince and ache from his dear rival.

"He can't hear us, Tama." The small white dragon hovers around him and pleads with his partner.

"It's time to go, now!" Sonia's eyes darken as she attempts to grasp Ace's arm.

"I can do this," Ace says with a spark in his eyes, he clutches too and brings out his red d-gear. "I have to do this"  _Even though I really..._ Ace reaches into his pocket and pulls out his D-gear. He tightly clutches the machine, in his hand. _Hate this!_

"Ace, there may not be a way to stop him or bring him back," Sonia pauses, "You realize that right?"

"But," Ace looks down. A blue swirling emotion is in his eyes. Now it's darkening in color. "If I don't do this," he pauses, glancing down. His eyes take in the gleam each of his egg drops holds from within the device. Ace's voice raises, his eyes look determined. "Lance will, then Lance will suffer...and so I…" Ace closes his eyes and raises his arms far above his head!

"Cross On!" Ace exclaims, with a wide stance as he enters the official "stadium" or what remains of it all. "Release, everyone. Let's save Lance."

Lance's eyes began to change again. Out of control, he fires another energy blast towards Sonia and Ace.

"What have you done to lance-" elders say and he has captured Daphnes in an orb and begins to break/near well you know. Controls egg drops and are taken from everyone including Charo.

Ace manages to step to the side, narrowly avoiding the blast. He screams out, "Lance!" With his hands first pressed together, to his side, he looks fully into Lance's eyes. "Don't you remember? Ace speaks earnestly. The male who changes his life is reflected in his eyes, only now in terrible pain.

Ace recalls, "You must remember during that last battle…and even after that"

" _Alright then. If you lose control. I'll be there to stop you. So keep fighting as a Guild dragon caller"_  Lance vowed to Ace on that very day. That time Ace had hesitated against Morgan, Lance had found his way there, and back into his world.

Ace hummed to ascension as he shut his eyes tightly. Within that breath, several blue water orbs had come into creation. Ace worked towards moving the orbs into several rows, their glowing blue power ignited within his Leviathan. "I hold that memory tightly in my very heart and soul…" Ace whispered under his breath and then raised his voice. His eyes became shaded by strands of auburn strands of hair. "And that's why  _I_ will be the one to save you!"

In a wordless command, Ace gestured for the leviathan to aim its attack towards Lance. In a strike, the flood of water was easily blocked by Lance.

This power, it was so unlike the Lance he was used to fighting at the tournament. Sure there was something far too dangerous about this aura. "What is this?" Ace asked aloud, certain he wouldn't receive an answer so easily regardless.

With a sharp intake of breath and a painstaking groan, Lance began to unleash his own power. A storm of dust cascaded around his form, as he winced his eyes in the agony of fighting off such a power. Ace and Tamazo were being blown away from the field. Their balance faltered, and they were sliding towards Brave Cross Dragon. Leviathan found itself ted and the fight between his normal form and current was becoming more apparent.

"Lance, I will stop you," Ace seethed out in a painful promise. He found himself crouching beside his monsters. His blue eyes lit with a fire as he continued, heart racing. "Definitely! I will be to save you!"

Blow after blow, Ace came after Lance. He continued to bring forth more fire and water drops and unleash that energy. However, it seems the attacks were not making an impact. A cloudy mist of smoke would clear and Lance would be in his same guarding stance. His eyes began to glow and the fluorescent blue lines on his face were becoming more prominent.

Lance launched an attack back with a powerful blue orb of light. The light seemed to transcend into a large beam of energy and it was fired right towards the younger teen. Ace's body seemed to be lifeless, simply floating in the sky, and lost.

Tamazo had shouted something at Ace, but he couldn't pick it up. He swiftly pushed his partner out of the way. Lance had lowered his arm and with gritted teeth seemed to fight for that bit of control. The beam of energy had ended up crashing past the two. In turn, the energy made towards turning an arena statue to rubble.

"Lance is fighting desperately," Ace's grandmother had noted with her gaze darkening towards the field. She had seen that look in her grandson's eyes before and knew there were no words that would stop him, in his pursuit. It seemed Lance was the only one to push her only grandchild  _this far_. "It seems the power hasn't consumed him yet."  _You'll need to watch yourself, Ace. Don't let your emotions get in the way._

"Shouldn't you be doing something," Eldora had asked, with pleading eyes towards the rather disturbed ancient. "Hurry up! How long can this keep up?"

Jest seemed to only smile, despite the battle and suffering. "It's useless to try and stop now. This battle goes is between the both of them after all. You're doing decent..Lance " he added coldly, with stilled eyes glancing back at the arena.

The elder of water watched painfully, "To think a battle like this, will occur between Lance and Ace. If this keeps up then where will the future of Dragoza island be?"

Explosive bursts of energy went off one after another on the battlefield. It seemed like fireworks from a distance, and the two teens were all caught in the midst of it.

Lance was in pursuit of Ace now. He continued to attack and lead Ace around the stadium, leaving the latter to only be able to dodge and defend. His body was held in a guarded stance, as he knelt down with his arms in an "X" over his form.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ace cried out sharply in pain. His body clashed and fell limply before the barrier of a wall his monsters had provided. Lance's eyes became darkened and lost within rage, his hand was glowing with another deadly orb of energy. Ace was unable to find his balance.

" _Waaaaaait_!" The shrill cry of a young feminine voice called out. The shock was enough for Lance to lose focus, as he glanced towards the sky.

Spiralling down quickly onto the stadium was a young girl with bright pink hair. She was crashing harshly among the battlefield. Tamazo had caught wind of the situation and rushed towards the girl. Ana bounced from the small dragon and back onto the field. She crashed onto her stomach, near the end of the field.

"Ana?" Ace called out with his eyes wide. Her interruption seemed to catch the gazes of the ancients and all spectators.

"This needs to stop! I misunderstood things before!" Ana called out desperately, "You need to listen- those drop impacts. They're not from King!"

Ace glanced curiously at the girl. "My dad?" The teen glanced back towards Lance, his own body seemed to be consumed by the dragonic monster inside. His lips were nearly pursed as he let out a low growl, and was unable or unwilling to look back at Ace.

Ana continued her explanation firmly, hoping to cure whatever was happening just now. Had things gotten this bad so quickly?

"There's more to what happened, you'll have to believe me, about what was being done during the impacts. And there's more about the Tamadra eggs. They wouldn't be chosen to someone who caused such harm. It's like my Papa told me!" she began as she clutched a hand to her chest. "Truly a battle like this is pointless!" Ana exclaimed she planted her hands flat on the ground around herself. "Even if you hurt someone back. It will not solve anything. Don't you think so? Lance?" She finished with shaking eyes.

Lance had clenched down his jaw sharply. His locks of white hair had fallen, shielding his face like armor. Just what was it about that voice? That familiar aura too. Had he spoken with her before right? Another Dragonoid, so calm and peaceful-much like he remembered his mother had been. "Ana," Lance called out in a moment of realization.

The pink haired girl smiled over at her friend. Had she really gotten through? "Lance," she called back. Slowly she walked forward, step by slow step, hoping this could be over. Surely after this Lance could come to his senses. He could recall everything and fight beside the other Tamadra owner. Just as fate had predicted.

Something had struck harshly within Lance, in the span of a heartbeat, he found himself clutching at his chest. The caller groaned out in agony, as he fought against the pulsing power inside. Lance's body became overcome with a sense of new power. From above his jaw and across his lower face, a silver metallic piece became to take form. His lips were covered with the partial mask and his eyes began to turn entirely red, with the whites in his eyes darkening.

"Master Lance!" Devi had called out from the stadium. He flew desperately towards his partner. A searing burst of energy was surrounding Lance's form, as his body became more encapsulated with the metallic soul armor.

"Watch out!" Ace called desperately towards the young girl, fearing for the worst. With bolts of dark black and purple energy, Ace, Ana, and Devi were all hurled back across the stadium.

Devi's eyes swelled with tears. He managed to lift his little form up enough to look over at Lance. "Was I too late, Devi?"

Ace clutched at Ana's form. "Are you alright?" he asked. With some relief Ana's blue eyes had fluttered open, a sky blue color that somehow reminded Ace of his own. "Yeah, Thank you," she said softly, sitting back up.

Sonia had come flying in towards the stadium, with steady eyes she looked towards Ana. "If there's more you know about this, I'll need to hear from you."

"I'm sure we all have a lot to ask you," Ace added on. He helped Sonia gather the young girl in her arms. It was now Ace and Lance back in the stadium. Ace took his calmest breath as he fought against his senses, to lash out emotionally. He steadied himself and closed his eyes. He listened for his own breathing and that of his monsters.

"Lance, You can't speak. You're beyond hearing. Your mind, your  _heart_ have you lost that too?!" Ace called out desperately, as he was forced to watch whatever this was consumed Lance. His blue eyes were wavering as he bit down hard into his cheek.

Lance had made no attempt to respond verbally. Whatever was inside of him was taking control, as Lance only glanced up to glare towards Ace with one exposed yellow eye.

"Ace we're all here with you," Tamadra attempted to soothe his friend, all of the monsters seemed to agree in unison.

Ace let his eyes shut again, blocking his current view of Lance from his objective. " _Lance_ ," Ace vowed,  _I will be the one to save you._

"Tamazo, let's go!" Ace called, as he brought out his red d-gear and held it out towards his side.  _Even if it means bringing out the part of me I've hated the most._ Ace's eyes began to change, as he was fueled on by the power of Horus. His left eyes glowed a bright red, as his monsters released back into their egg forms. Each monster and their element shined brightly within the d-gear. Every monster loaned Ace their power.

Ace crossed his arms over his chest "Soul Brave, Horus!" Ace called out, as he lashed his arms out towards either side of him. Several energy drops changed their form to a glowing rainbow hue. They clicked together into perfect combos before fusing with Ace and Horus. Ace rushed forward.

 _No matter what it takes..._  Ace's mind seemed to be screaming against his senses.  _I'll bring you back._ Strike after merciless strike, it all continued on, Ace balled his clawed hand into a fist. He thrust his arm forward, but his fist was blocked by Lance's hand. "Ah!" Ace cried out, summoning fire orbs and other hasty combos into his arm. He was finally able to strike a blow, one that sent Lance back in a spiral of fire, and outside of the stadium.

Lance found himself back towards his feet again. He flew, as though on impulse, back towards the arena. The two dragon callers had flown beyond the usual limits of the stadium. With bursts of fiery red and violet clashing against each other. They were like stars racing across the sky, but ones that seemed to continuously find their place clashing against each other. Their movements seemed endless with no destination anywhere in sight.  _That time in the battle cup. The fight with you, I wanted it to continue. Yet, nowhere at the Grand Battle Cup; I'm seeing this new rebirth. If that's what you'd call it. I wanted to see the real you again._

 _However..._ Ace continued to summon fire energy drops into the sky. Recklessly he took in as much power as possible into his arms, wasting no energy into each attack aimed at Lance. He would be the one to bring Lance back down. The Lance which Ace had grown to know. That mysterious, lonely and arrogant dragon caller, that seemed to always know how to save him.  _However._ Lance's face from before, that real Lance, looking so solemn and lost. With eyes swirling with a mix of emotions as he tried to bare the world's hopes and dreams on his shoulders. And always, so alone. Ace linked several combos together, as he allowed the power to overtake him. Glowing white energy continued to expand within the palm of Ace's hands. "However!" Another powerful blast of fire energy clashed against Lance's beam of darkness.  _That won't stop me from my goal._

Ace's entire form became encased with an aura of fiery energy. He called out his soul brave attack, as he lunged towards Lance. The latter was also encased within such energy and was coming to meet Ace with an enormous amount of strength. The powers clashed against one another, creating an incredibly strong gust to rush all across the stadium. An extreme wave of energy overtook the stadium.

The sky began to clear, and Lance seemed to falter first. He slowly descended back towards the stadium. His movements much more in control. Ace smiled, truly and thankfully, above everything. He had been happy with that moment. His eyes were clouded and completely grey. His energy sources were depleted as he fell from the sky. His body was limp. Ace had fallen unconscious.

Lance was barely there but awake enough to hear the cheers from those on the 'Dragonoid' side of the battle. Lance had somehow made it back to his feet as he breathed out harshly. He clenched a hand over his chest while hearing the pulsing inside of it. Lance collapsed falling towards his knees and flat onto his chest.

Jest had come swooping in from his place on the balcony. He calmly looked towards Lance and placed a hand over his form, and smiled. "Lance is alright. It is all finished here at the grand battle cup. That final battle between the human Ace and a Dragonoid Lance had commenced. This battle has come to show that truly our fellow Dragonoids are clearly superior to that of a human being. Clearly, we can see Dragonoids are better than humans, and it has been proven right here. It has been a difficult time on Dragoza island after the humans had invaded. It has started since then. The drop impacts have been horrible in Dragoza island and for all dragonoids since that time" Jest had continued to speak, working towards stirring the hearts of the many dragonoids around the field. As though things hadn't been rough enough between the two groups.

"However the time for such injustice will soon be over," Jest continued, "I have formed Dominion in order to assure this," Jest knelt down, placing a hand on his chest. "There has been a lot of bad things done by Dominion. For that, I must apologize. However, the Dominion I have planned will work towards saving Dragoza island and its future. Dominion will be the true justice in this world. Until now it has always been a dream, but now is our time," Jest declared, hearing a large number of dragonoids, from the audience erupted in cheers.

The stadium and the many dragon callers were becoming quickly divided. Those with Dragonoid blood were rushing forward while the human beings seemed to wait anxiously in the back. Individuals that had fought alongside each other were now dividing. All of this by Jest's decree. Those who crowded around Jest had raised their D-gear to the sky, allowing their egg drops to be overtaken by a strange glowing power at Jest's call. While those who were human were quickly shunned.

"It just can't be…" Charo cried out from his seat, glancing upon the scene before him.  _To think he was 'chosen' to be an elemental ancient. How?_

_And what would become of Ace?_

* * *

Flowers were blossoming around the two dragon callers, who sat side by side. Ace had a softened smile on his face, and his eyes couldn't stray from the taller male.

Their two dragon companions were playing around the fields absently. It had more so been Tamazo instigating a new fight and fluttering away quickly. Devidra would murmur something back and with puffed out cheeks. He would continue chase after the small dragon.

Several  _woodsies_  were hopping along through the fields too. Lance was resting against the back of the tree. His fingers were idly playing with the blades of grass. Ace could feel his cheeks aching as he smiled at the other's docile nature. The Auburn teen scooted his body closer towards the other, "Hey Lance?" Ace called out softly. Lance's eyes traced up to Ace's form, and his lips turned towards an unguarded smile. Ace flushed and glanced down to find their thighs flushed against each other. Ace's hand was grasped within a comforting hold. Ace blushed. The older teen smirked and held the other's hand tighter.

Bright eyes peered into Ace's sky blue orbs, and they were met with a comfortable silence. " _Ace_ " Lance simply breathed out his name. Ace hadn't heard it said quite like Lance did just then.

Ace swallowed, his eyes glancing upon the particular bead of sweat that had formed down the side of Lance's face. He watched it trace down Lance's pale skin and find itself buried within the crease of Lance's neck. Even Lance's traits of exhaustion seemed so naturally beautiful. That was just proof of how hard Lance had worked today. All of this to protect their world. Ace found himself squeezing the hand back. He had been alongside him. "Do you remember our first mission together?" Ace asked the question softly.

Lance laughed softly at that one. He leaned his head back and brushed it against the nape of Ace's neck. He smirked and watched as Ace shivered. "How could I forget? You almost lost us the mission and all your precious D-gear."

Ace puffed out his cheeks. "Hey! I had a plan there-", he muttered, a flushed expression came over himself as he whispered the word  _'us',_  something about it made it assuring for Ace, and impossible to stay mad.

"That plan was sinking to the bottom of the ocean," Lance bantered lightly, before fully resting the weight of his head against the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"It was my first big mission like that," Ace huffed. His blue eyes shimmered as he felt Lance playing with his hand, and tangling their fingers together until it seemed fit. It had fit perfectly. "Still…" Ace paused. He leaned his head towards the side, giving Lance more room to nuzzle against him. He couldn't explain how this was starting, but it was peaceful here. And he couldn't bring to break this spell with his words. "I was glad you were with me," Ace admitted. He bashfully squeezed Lance's hand.

"Well, as I said then I did have your help as well", Lance chuckled softly. Ace felt his entire body shaking as cool puffs of air were cascading over his skin. Ace couldn't find himself to move away, even with his cheeks reddening. His body was feeling like fire, and he yelped, nearly falling down from his side against the tree. Lance's lips brushed against his neck.

The white-haired teen whispered, " _Your scent,"_

"M-my what? Lance," Ace stumbled. He could barely stay still, and his legs were forming small goosebumps.

Lance calmly added, "It's...comforting," he admitted in a tone that was barely over a whisper. Ace couldn't help but let his lips melt into a smile. The older male finished with a teasing and stubborn tone, "It's definitely  _yours_."

Ace snorted, "Dragonoids…" before shaking his head. He felt Lance shifting, and as he gazed back those yellow eyes were burning towards him.

"Ace…" Lance called in a low tone. He turned his head and leaning forward, slowly fluttered his eyes closed. " _I_ …" But his words began to blur and distort, alongside the field around them. Something was pushing against him.

"W-what?" Ace's breathing stilled as he found himself within a bright room. Somehow it was so peaceful here, and hard to find a reason to be awake.

"Wake up, Tama!" However, this didn't stop Tamazo from trying. With a harsh pinch against Ace's cheek, his blue eyes did flutter open.

"Ah, Tamazo? Where is this place?" Ace sat up quickly, as he looked all around towards the scenery.

"It seems we're in a place similar to where we found King, Tama.", Tamazo explained while fiddling his hands together.

"Dad?" Ace responded, looking around curiously. It seemed so vacant here. "Wait! That's right-I was- _Lance."_ Ace found himself rising to stand. "I have to wake up from this. I'm the only one who can do it.  _I'm the only one who can save him!."_

Ace willed himself awake, finding himself still on that battlefield. He found himself alerted to the strangeness in Jest's words and the cheers from the crowd. "Now we will begin to revive Dominion"

Everyone so divided; It was all so wrong. "I will not let that happen!" Ace called out, his voice bursting through the crowd. Jest turned back towards him coldly. The auburn haired teen willed himself towards his knees, and finally to his feet once again. It was as though a ray of hope had found itself throughout the area. "You are Dominion!" Ace pointed straight at Jest, "And I will stop you!"

"Ah, interesting," Jest responded to the declaration of war. "You're planning on taking on everyone here from Dragoza island."

"You're excluding me from this fight then," Garnet's confident voice brushed from across the stage. She held out her umbrella D-gear before her and held a determined gaze. Tiger too seemed fired up to join in the battle.

"Garnet! Tiger!" Ace called towards his friends in relief and joy. They were alright! Both were as spirited as ever declaring their own determination to fight as they crossed on their soul armor.

"I will fight too!" Charo's voice called out. "Cross on!" Charo declared as he blew into his D-gear, allowing the soul armor within to envelop his form. With golden and green jewels across his legs and chest, Charo looked determined. His arms were covered with bright red cat-like gloves. His head was adorned with a golden headband of a crown with several circular gold and green jewels dangling from the rim. "As a dragon caller myself. I'll also go!"

"I'll be there to fight as well," Sonia's voice came out as well as she waltzed up onto the platform.

"If you're thinking I'm here to be part of the team," Following her entrance was the spiky brown and white haired boy Sturgeon. He confidently walked before Ace and held his hands upon his hips. "It's not that at all. I'm here to make Dominion give back my precious egg drop." he grinned, "It's going to be a fun fight,"

And like that, they had bound themselves together, with a radiating light surrounding them. Together they would work as the world's hope, to fight against dominion.

"Very well then," Jest called out crueler, forcing energy orbs from the earth out into the open. With a raise of his hand, he directed the energy into Lance's weakened form, forcing the power to collapse into him. And for Lance to be re-awakened.

That familiar and dark aura was surrounding him once more, as Lance arose. His voice entirely distorted and his eyes were completely overcome with a searing shade of red.

" _Lance!"_ Ace called out desperately, before clenching his teeth. Lance was completely encapsulated by his silver soul armor, and waking up from such a state left him agitated. He started firing a light blue burst of energy.

Ace placed his arms before his body in a ' _cross_ ' type of formation. He blocked the attack. "Wake up, Lance," he called out desperately. His dual toned eyes were wavering. He rushed in towards Lance with a fiery fist just bursting with flames. It had landed directly towards Lance, who took the blow, head on.

Amongst the field of smoke and dust, Ace hadn't noticed his rival escaping. With his great power, he had managed to aim a hefty blast of blue energy towards Sturgeon, who had been fighting along his friends.

Ace was fortunate enough to see his friend's dodge as he quickly stepped back in order to strike towards Lance, " _Your_  opponent is  _me_ ," he insisted while continuing his dance, striking a fist towards Lance who seemed to sidestep at the last second. The tables soon turned as Lance began to strike back towards Ace.

With a final strike, Lance had launched Ace back. Landing harshly against the pavement, Ace groaned. Lance stood there, on the other edge of the stadium. His eyes were so lost and transfixed. The bright hue of yellow seemed to corrode into a darker shade.

Fortunately, Ace had his wonderful friends, at his side, to bring him back up to stand. That seemed to be the only time he was given before Lance was flying in towards him in a swift nose dive. His entire body was like that of a missile, and his aim was surely towards Ace. "Lance," Ace tried again. His friends Sonia and Sturgeon had fought back towards Lance with their spear and yo-yo d-gear respectively. However, Lance put up a blue water orb barrier that blocked them both off.

It had bought Ace some time, so hopefully, this would work. "Now, Ace" Sonia called out. Ace became airborne again, and with his fist held high rushed up to meet Lance. Their fists clashed once again in a great burst of energy. Lance had caught Ace's fist in his own hand. Ace clenched down as he noticed Lance changing once more. Those familiar yellow eyes were becoming more lost.  _It's even affecting his sense of vision._ Ace feared, for losing what was left of the true Lance. Yellow eyes were turning towards a hollow black and orb of blue, completely lifeless, aside from hints of rage.

"It's different, his power…" Ace managed to grit out. Lance groaned out in what seemed like agony, as he brought their heads together in a harsh headbutt. Ace's blue and red eyes widened as he noticed the change within Lance wavering. Beneath his yellow eye was that of a blood-red tear forming in his eyes.  _You just need to keep fighting this, I will be the one to save you._ Ace vowed he could feel his heart lurching at the scene.  _Hold on, Lance. This won't be the end, there's still so much I need to say to you!_

Lance continued to struggle, as his voice was muffled beneath the iron mask. His eyes were bleeding, as his hand was clasped tightly against Ace's, the temptation to fight vs his own senses, it was war. The power and rage infused side seemed to come back as Lance swiftly kicked Ace and launched him back into the air. Their spar continued in a mess of flurried fists, and even the sounds of his own dear Devi were unable to come back.

Ace crashed into the ground, creating a huge impact. Lance had already begun charging up a harsh light of energy, and one that was aiming towards Ace! Several orbs of light followed rapid-fire and created a crater-sized hole in the stadium. Ace was missing from the scene and had certainly escaped. Truly, it was with great timing and luck he had managed to escape and with the help of his friends. Lance's rage was overwhelming. Still whilst wincing an eye and with a battered form Ace lowly promised, "I will stop this,"

Ace had vowed this despite his friend's pleas, and he winced to see a burning flame of energy before him. It was a power unlike Lance's, but somehow still so familiar. The creature was entirely cloaked with armor and was crying out. The form transcended into a magnificent creature with crimson red and gold armor all along itself.

"Eldora…" the ancients had looked upon her form. Tiger too looked up in awe, so this was her true form, and with such incredible strength. She was surrounded by flames and stood as tall as the pillars in the stadium. Eldora had gathered strength to create a tremendous impact, with several multi-colored orbs of energy invading the field. It was unbelievable had this been her power too? To create drop impacts as well? Or had this been summoned through another force? Her body was like that of a knight, covered in either grated crimson armor, gold plates or a mist of darkness.

"A drop impact? Or is this some other form of energy flowing?" Charo looked around frantically, is this truly the fate of the world's Ancients, the ones who had vowed to protect their world. Now they would be forced to fight each other, and all due to Jest!

"Hurry, you'll need to evacuate," called out the voice of the petite elder of water.

"Let's go, Tiger." Charo began.

Tiger remained conflicted, "But this is Master Eldora. We can't simply leave her here. She's the one who had helped me so much!"

The bearded elder replied vehemently, "The timing couldn't be worse for something like this. We need to leave!"

With a rage-driven strike, Eldora had begun to overflow with fire. A large burst of flames erupted from the helmet of her form and was aimed right towards the field before Ace, Sonia, and Sturgeon. Sonia quickly moved to help the other two evacuate from the field.

Ace struggled out of the dragonoids grip, "But Lance, where is he?" he called out stubbornly.

"Let's get out of here," Sonia advised.

"Can you see him," Ace asked worriedly. Eldora continued to attack recklessly, her armored form was breathing fire in large blasts. Hurriedly dragon callers from all over were rushing out of the stadium recklessly. The fire seemed to be aimed towards Jest in particular or it had turned that way.

Jest stood firm with his arms out wide as he formed a barrier before himself. He stood overconfident.

"No way, Jest is like that…." Garnet piped out as she raced down the hallway.

Garnet, Charo and Tiger had hurried towards the exits away from the stadium. Charo rushed hurriedly, "It's all too suspicious. Everything that is happening now- It's all too sad and the worst part is. I can't-do anything." he lamented as the trio came to a halt down the hall. The spotted Ace's grandmother and Ana who had waved them over.

* * *

Meanwhile, the stadium had burst into several eruptions of rainbow-hued drop impacts. The power was immense as it completely overtook the arena. The battle ensued as Jest too began to take his own monster form. His body was engulfed in a cloak of white fur like substance all over his body. While a majority of this form was encased in bright gold and white-light energy colors- the head of his form was encased in a grueling purple-black darkness of spikes. A color that overtook much of the large fanned tailed behind himself. Wings had sprung behind his back as well in red, gold and white colors. And upon those wings were fierce and golden claws.

He declared war upon Eldora, while the dragonoids and those of dominion cheered him on. The two fought on feverishly, both stern on their own goals and justice for the world. The entire earth was beginning to crack, from along the stadium and beyond to dragoza.

The planet was aching as the battle and drop impacts continued recklessly. Strange cracks and patterns appeared all along the island, with a powerful glow encasing the space between lands that the cracks had formed.

Ace had managed to escape from the chaos surrounding the field, but he looked back begrudgingly. He noticed Garnet, out of her soul armor rushing in towards him. She grasped her friend's hand, "Ace we need to go, back to the guild!" she urged him.

Ace gazed back at the field behind him. He shook his head, "I can't-do that." He fully turned his form back towards the impacted stadium. "Lance, I have to stop him. And Jest!"

"What? Are you serious right now?" Garnet barked out at him, her eyes were wide as she lashed out in concern. "You can not go back there," she told him.

Ace seemed determined as ever to move forward, and even with the pleas from his friend he marched on. "Please! Stop!" Garnet called out desperately, as he tightened her grip on Ace's wrist. Ace, however, shook off her hold, as he ascended into the sky, leaving his friend behind in worry. This was something he couldn't back out from.

From within the stadium, Eldora had returned to her regular form, body battered and worn out as she lied on the stadium ground. Jest spoke mockingly above her. "Eldora, just what can you do now," he taunted.

Eldora strived to remain her balance, and quickly found herself lifted into the air by a fiery dragon which Sonia was riding on.

Ace's blue leviathan began to descend onto the field, as Ace looked down on Jest with pure unbridled rage. Ace launched himself from the head of the mighty dragon as he prepared to strike Jest. He hadn't been expecting to find Lance guarding the ancient like that. Lance struck back at Ace and sent him spiraling through the air.

"You're protecting Jest!?" Ace shouted out towards Lance, hoping to break this horrendous spell. Lance was only set on attacking once more, with his body moving on autopilot. There was no will but to attack.

"Definitely," Ace vowed in determination as he willed another shield of energy to guard against Lance. "I will be the one to stop you!" Ace exclaimed his promise to the heavens and willed his body to move forward despite the pain. Lowering his shield he went on the offensive and moved to jab towards Lance. The older teen had overpowered him in this form and sent him back towards the hard ground.

"Lance," a low distorted voice called towards the older dragon caller. "Ace, I want your power,"

Ace growled out lowly in defiance, "Don't mess with me," he warned glaring at the beast that had Jest had become.

Tamazo flew in front of him and began to sputter out, "Never in a million years, Tama! We're going to be the ones to stop you!"

Ace faltered, upon seeing the ancient which Jest held in his hand. His eyes began to shiver as he gasped.

"I have Vahaton here, and within seconds he could be devoured. So, Ace how will you help to save his life?" Jest bargained in a cruel tone, knowing just what methods to go for to gain the upper hand. "This is awful," Vahaton called from within the hand of the clawed ancient. "By this time you're going too far. And to win as a person like this, there is truly no value."

Ace felt his legs fighting not to give out, as he clenched and bit the inside of his cheek. His eyes were swirling with a mix of concern and fear.

"Vahaton, by Lance-this, will be your end," Jest explained calmly, squeezing tighter to the victim in his own hands. Lance's eyes had made any changes in movement, as they only stared on, at a scene that should terrify him. "Do not speak anymore. Through an ancient chosen by the light, you will be destroyed. This will be the best defeat."

Vahatan closed his eyes in before giving on last solemn glance towards Lance.

"Now Lance!" Jest commanded the Dragonoid. Lance began to charge up a beam of light blue energy within the palm of his hands. He continued to charge the beam of light until he grew exponentially. Vahaton wriggled from his hold within Jest's claws but found himself only able to reach out one hand.

Ace could only watch so much further. He wasn't about to let Lance make a mistake he'd always regret. Hurriedly he gathered his remaining strength and settled his energy back into his soul armor. He took flight, and just in time rushed before Vahaton. Ace fully took the hit and shielded the ancient. He had gathered enough strength. Raising his armored arms out before him he pushed forward, allowing the energy blast to shoot back towards Lance.

"You're alright?" Ace turned back towards the elder of water. He smiled, rubbing a hand through his long white beard.  _So it seems, Lance, I'm not the only one to look after you._

Ace charged back in towards Jest's large monster form, one that easily overtook the entire stadium. He pushed back the golden shield easily enough and charged towards the beast. Jab after jab and hit after hit, he continued to strike. "Come on!" Ace cursed out, as he maneuvered all around the monster's form, unable to make a true impact.

As though things hadn't been hard enough, Ace felt Lance's body colliding against his own. Now he was left with defending against Lance, "Why Lance?" he pleaded, "Just why can't you wake up from this?"

Lance growled in a hushed tone beneath the mask. "Ah...Ace…" he seemed to murmur, his control wavering once more.

"Lance?" Ace called in concern, and slowly he lowered himself back to the ground. Lance followed suit. In a struggling voice, he mentioned, "I can not forgive the humans…"

Ace caught his breath upon hearing the words, His eyes widened and he found himself unguarded from the vulnerability in such a tone.

"Humans. The humans you consider your allies- please be careful." Lance warned in a shaky voice.

Ace's eyes widened and enough to be caught off guard as he felt a large white and gold-tone claw grasp around his entire body. Jest lifted Ace with ease as he mercilessly squeezed Ace's form within his grasp. Ace cried out in pain as he was harshly shocked by a wave of power.

"That's quite enough of that. Lance now!" Jest commanded, and with those words, Ace was harshly released upon the hard ground.

Lance walked forward carefully. His eyes began to move with a semblance of his older emotions. "Ace," he called in a weary tone, something inside him seemed to halt. Seeing Ace writhing in pain like that, it was too unsettling.  _Just how is this hurting me?_ Lance struggled within himself.

Ace's strength began to fall as the golden armor of his Horus disintegrated to crystal-like pieces. Ace was now wincing in pain, fully in his human form. Ace continued to cry and move within the pain.

 _Ace...is this truly what it had to come to._ Lance looked down upon the boy writhing within the stadium, with his remaining control he strived to move forward. Clenching his hands to his side he started to kneel.  _Ace…_  Was there nothing to be done.  _I can't be overtaken by this power._

There had to be another way. Surely, they were members of the guild, right? There had to be another way, that's why they had both been entrusted? Right?

 _I'm barely damaged on the surface._ Lance recalled somewhere in the back of his mind. _Yet, it's an unbearable pain._

/~End~/

A Rollercoaster of emotions yay! So many episodes and a random fluffy dream sequence to get me out of writing angst. Those episodes holy crap. I swear if they don't give us some serious Ace/Lance moments after Ace brings him back then I don't know. Lance is fighting hard for control also that line towards the end with Lance and Ace is "Suresurete yo" which is rough, be careful. There's something extra emotional about how Lance claims to hate the humans but still is fighting to warn Ace to be careful. See you in the next few weeks PAD friends!


	7. Becoming Your Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter update-fluffy things happen-enjoy or something? Thank you ahead of time for reading :)

Chapter 7: Becoming Your Sunlight

(Jeez I feel like I'm writing some visual novel at the beginning, I don't know how it came out like that. I may make one-one of these days, BL and Yuri visual novel woo!. I have a program for it now. If only I could draw something decent enough!)

* * *

_You made it…._

_And maybe, just maybe, that wasn't enough. With a gift of luck, you're alive but barely. Alive but not really living, not yet. When the body is alive but the heart is still- is it merely being in existence?_

Ace's eyes slowly tremble, and they flutter open. Their movement occurs only slightly and softly. All around him he feels soft blankets, pillows, and comfort. His grandmother seemed to even place those old dragon plush dolls around him. The plush dolls he had held tightly when he had nightmares as a child. It was a comforting gesture. Ace felt his lips twitch at fond memories, yet... he couldn't help but wish he were back on the harsh concrete. At least then, he was near Lance. At least then, he could fight foolishly, and with unbridled faith and passion. Regardless of everything he was up against, there was always that strong ray of hope.

Yet, now Ace launched right up from his bed. He immediately clenched his jaw and cradled his abdomen with his arms. "Why…." Ace cries out weakly. His eyes shut tightly. "Why is it I'm still here?" he questions himself.

Ace outstretches one of his arms, he glances into the palm of his hand and envisions the bright red d-gear. He can feel the energy and warmth his monsters gave out. They were always giving out to him.  _While you're still out there?_  Ace watches his hand clenching tightly. His fingers fold and curl into the center of his palm. His hands open and shut like a flower. Ace turns his cheek to the side. "Why wasn't I strong enough!?"

Ace lets his arm fall limply to his side,  _"Dammit!"_ Ace curses sharply. He bites his lip by accident and shivers. He leans his head forward and bends his knees up to his chest. Blue eyes flutter silently and close for what feels like an eternity. "Lance..." Ace calls out entirely lost. His temple falls against his bent knees. "Are you still in that much pain?" Ace clenches his fist tightly and slams it against the mattress beside him. The hit is, of course, weakened and softened. Ace chuckles bitterly. It seemed fitting. He lets his soft auburn and golden star toned strands of hair fall messily around his limbs.

His eyes gazed around the room, and there's no sign of Tamazo. "Maybe eating…" Ace answers his own question.

Ace continues to curl into himself, as he thinks back painfully to an image of his father. His eyes flutter softly closed. Such a strong and sure figure in his life. "What would you do right now, dad?" He imagines if it were like any other family, that his strong, feathery-haired father would be here. His dad would probably lecture him to get out of bed as soon as he's able to or at least make a plan while resting. Or he could sternly remind Ace to  _rest_  as he needs to. Maybe King would ruffle his hair and tell him to ' _never give up hope_ ' or to 'be strong for himself and his mom'. Perhaps he'd even give Ace a reassuring hug like his own mom always does. Either scenario, it all made his chest clench.

"I'm so tired...of saying goodbye," Ace admits to himself solemnly. His breath is shaky and he feels the coldness against his legs. His eyes feel dry, and he can't find a reason to open them now. He visualized that impossibly painful feeling of being so close to actually grasping his dad, the man he'd only heard stories about, and only finding himself to be walking through his image.

"It hasn't felt this bad since…"Ace paused bitterly, and felt a sense of guilt as he mumbled with his lips pressed against his legs, "Is it even worse now?" He was still curled up tightly. Of course, he loved his father, because well it was his dad. His incredible legendary father. Yet he had grown used to living with only memories of his father. Losing someone you'd already grown used to seeing, to someone you're attached to, felt like another league of sadness.

But this was...Ace opened his eyes softly and unfolded himself slowly. "How did it get  _this bad?"_ Ace mourned, as he collapsed with his head back against the pillow. He wanted to bury himself into it but settled for covering his face against it.

He had gotten to know Lance over time. Ace wished to truly be beside Lance, in battle, as much as he wished to battle against him. Ace couldn't place a more exhilarating feeling than those moments they had fought. "Lance," Ace cooed out the name softly. His voice cracked and he smiled briefly. How long has it been since he's had that habit? Nothing compared to or even came close to, those moments around the prodigy dragon caller.

Lance always had this untouchable and controlled image to uphold. "You were supposed to be that goal-nothing would ever beat you- at least until I was the one strong enough to protect you" Ace sniffled,  _And I thought I already was._ Guilt took him over as he grabbed one of the red dragon plushies and cuddled it close to his chest. His blue eyes were wavering like a clouded sky, yet he couldn't seem to bring out any rain. His eyes were all dried out.

Ace grasped for the soft covers around his bed and hurriedly wrapped them over his head. He buried his form beneath the sheets and covers.  _In the end, I couldn't even scratch Jest. And I couldn't bring you back._ Ace pouted as he clenched the dragon plush tighter towards him.  _I promised I would. And maybe back there I wanted to look cool. Like you always did...but now I have to restart. To be stronger. Where do I even begin?_ The Auburn teen let his eyes drift close as he lost himself.

His eyes were still closed and the movement of air in his chest seemed to soften. His lips parted to form a barely audible, " _Lance…"_

* * *

Within a swirled and colorful dimension, the world around shifted. The walls or dimensions of this particular zone were like an odd painting, with every surface surrounded by dark blue and aqua green colors.

Ace walked forward on the seemingly endless trail only to hear an odd voice.

"Can you feel it? The presence of a powerful dragon," the voice calmly asked.

Ace glanced around the color filled void of a world. He was unable to locate another source. "Where is it? The place where I'll find this great dragon?" Ace continued to glance and turn around from the trail.

"The  _Hera Dragonoid_ has become angry and is bursting with power. The stars around have begun to light themselves," the voice explained cryptically, "And they will continue to hurt without their usual protection"

"The stars and their lights?" Ace responded puzzled: Was this some sort of puzzle to be solved?

The voice only continued in its spiel, certainly determined to get the message across, "Dragoza island has been torn apart, from the great drop impacts you have seen before. The one who has bonded with the monsters have been using them. They are not tools protecting people, they have a duty to protect the stars and their world around them. Because of this recklessness, The monsters have been betrayed."

Ace looked down solemnly, the vision of befriending and bonding with his monsters, has he been using them too. Had they also felt this way...even after everything? "They've been betrayed…" Ace hung his head at the answer.

"The Monsters, the warriors of the star, are feeling angry at this betrayal. Their world continues to be destroyed," the voice added sadly, once more, before slowly fading away. The message now etched within the dreamer's mind.

" _There must be a way to fix this,"_ Ace lamented. The lives of all the monsters and the world depended on this.

* * *

Mere minutes had passed before Ace found himself awake once more. His blue eyes trembled forth. Sure enough, he was still  _here_. Ace was within this cozy house, but it hadn't held the warmth of home. Ace sat up quietly and tug his fingers into the soft white sheets before himself, "What was that…?"

"Argh!" Ace cried out softly. He quickly grasped at the side of his hand and clenched his fingers through his hair. The returning ache near immediately brought Ace back to where he was before. All of it. That last battle with Lance, Tamazo's cries and even an uncertain voice. One deeper than Tamazo's and calling his name as though it were painful.

" _Ace."_ the voice that was surely Lance's, seemed to break through. Ace remembered piercing pain as his soul armor began to vanish around him, and he was unable to even look up into those eyes. His body lost consciousness.

"That's right…" Ace recalled. He rubbed at the side of his head. "At the tournament, we had…"

But his lingering thoughts came to a halt as he noticed the door swinging open. His grandmother was there with a sympathetic smile on her lips, and Tamazo looked to be flooded with tears. The small dragon came swooping in through the door, and he quickly lunged towards Ace.

"Ace! I was so worried!" Tama cried out loudly, before rushing in to hug Ace's face. "You had no idea, how scared Tama was, Tama!"

Ace took a breath to calm himself, as much as possible. Tamazo was completely blocking his senses and would suffocate him from " _affection_ " at this rate. "I got it. I got it! This is getting painful!" Ace explained hurriedly before swiftly turning his body away from the coddling dragon.

He attempted to lay back into bed but felt his body aching once more. It had been one hell of a battle. Tamazo proceeded with 'helping' him. "Ace it'll be okay! Let me take care of you! Tama," the small dragon explained as he moved towards brushing his hands over Ace's back in some form of a massage.

Ace raised his hand up weakly, "No! It's still pretty painful!" Ace attempted to explain once more.

Tamazo seemed lost at this. How was this  _not_ helping Ace? "Tama was pretty sure Tama's massaging skills were top notch at relaxing and rejuvenating, Tama!"

Ace attempted to bury his face into his pillow at that remark. He heard a much calmer tone and footsteps coming towards him. His grandmother smiled softly, "Oh Ace," She stepped closer and gently wrapped her arms around her grandson, swooping him into a hug. "Thank goodness! I was incredibly worried there, Ace"

"Grandma," Ace said softly. He had certainly caused a lot of worries. Still, he hadn't known how he got here.

"Sonia helped to bring you over here," his grandmother explained as though on cue. "Thank goodness, she was there in time,"

Ace's eyes lowered and he bowed his head meekly, "I'm sorry for making you worry," he apologized sincerely.

The older lady shook her head. Ace smiled softly before glancing around the room again. "Where is everyone?"

"Your friends right?" Angine inquired.

"Yes! Charo, Garnet, and Tiger...where are they?" Ace questioned. He was met with a rather grim frown on both Tamazo and his grandmother's face.

"I'm sorry...we don't know yet. I can't get into contact with them," she explained worriedly and placed her hands on Ace's shoulder. "We're still not sure about them."

"No, that can't be," Ace exclaimed as his blue eyes grew wide and shook wildly. He hurriedly moved to shove the covers down past his body. The covers were then fully brushed off to the side.. Ace leaped out. He bolted towards the door, with his jacket in hand.

His grandmother called out in a worried tone, and turned on her heel "Ace?"

"I…" Ace began. His eyes were wide as he looked outside towards the vast forest around him.  _Can do something now, right? I can find them, somehow I-_

Ace's grandma shook her head, as her eyes winced. "The way you are currently... you won't be able to go and fight Lance or Jest…"

It was like taking a blade to his very heart. Ace bit his cheek. The aches in his arms, legs, and chest were proving his point further. His eyes began to glisten and overshadow with the sun's rays. "But...I…"

"The guild and the dragonoids are in a torn state. Now is not the time to be looking for everyone. You ought to rest now Ace." His grandmother advised, "Now  _that_  is the best thing you can do."

"I'm sorry there isn't more that can be done. Right now I'm very worried for you," the older lady grasped her arm, she held it tightly.

Ace stubbornly turned his gaze away and ran forward.

Angine held out her hand to call for him. "Wait," she tried, but her words only fell on deaf ears. She had expected it, but it didn't make it less painful. Ace was already lost within the vast forest by now, and certainly ready to head out anywhere and everyone to save those he loved.

The Auburn teen found himself racing up towards a dead end. His mind couldn't focus staying there, just resting while others were in pain, what kind of dragon caller would he be?

Still, as he raced upon the steep grassy hill, he wondered.  _Just what can I even do?_

His power had always felt so limitless before. How the hell was he supposed to go beyond that?

The wind rustled over strands of his auburn hair, and Ace clenched his wrist hand tightly. His hand balled into a fist and him grit his teeth, "I…" he began, "I couldn't do anything…"  _And I didn't stop you._

"Ace, you made it safely," called out the voice of a relieved young female. Turning around Ace could see a smile spread across her lips. Her blue eyes glistened with relief, her irises seemed to nearly match Ace, as though they could be family. With a relieved breath, she finished, "I'm glad to see you here."

Ace turned around, "Ana?" he said and had it became apparent how he had been...crying? Ace brought his arm towards his face. He rubbed his tear-stained eyes into the crook of his arm. "You seemed to have good timing back there and helped me. Thank you," he expressed with a kind tone.

She shook her head, "No, It was mostly Sonia and your grandmother Angine, who had helped. I was simply there."

Ace forced a saddened smile, "I'm sorry," he professed before turning away. He could already feel the curve of his lips slipping away. His heart began to seep out words, "I wasn't able to stop Lance," he confessed in a solemn tone.

Ana's cheerful face seemed to falter, "Lance," she recalled that earlier scene, and those darkened eyes that appeared at the tournament. Everything was so distorted. "He even seemed to move past that power, even if it was for a moment. You thought that too didn't you?" That small fleeting moment of hope, that the real Lance was in there.

Ace couldn't answer directly, he already felt the harsh ache that answered it. "Lance…" he paused to catch his breath, "I'll definitely...bring him back," he promised with a downcast look in his eyes. Those words felt so hollow next to his own actions.  _Definitely…somehow._

Ana simply nodded at the promise. The pain and dulled anger seemed to radiate off of Ace, and the usually cheerful girl hadn't found the words to make things less painful.

Ace looked over from on top of the hill and paused upon seeing several statues and decorations around the small village. "Hey, what is that?"

"Ah, it's a special event." Ana explained, "The celebration of the moon. It's an event coming up that happens once every 100 years. It's a very special day"

"So it's like a festival," Ace tried to understand, "Sorry, I hadn't known"

"It's fine. It's been hard to get celebrations like this started after all that has happened. You should be staying home," Ana advised Ace.

"It's been hard to start the celebrations?" He glanced up curiously. Shadows loomed over Ace's form and he found himself no longer so alone. Several cloaked figures were flying overhead in the skies, riding upon dark carrier dragons. "Dominion?" Ace thought aloud.

"They're flying around here all the time now," Ana told him. She held a hand to her chest as she proceeded to explain, "And now there's no way to enter the temple in our village."

Ace followed the dominion members with his gaze. He noticed them going closer, within the village. He had to stop them. Ace rushed forward once more, his feet seeming to move ahead of his mind, as he searched for a place to begin. He raised his arms overhead, "Cross on!" he shouted, in a manner that had become so familiar to himself. However, neither the spots for egg drops nor his soul armor medal seemed to show any reaction. There was no energy, no light or any sign of reaction.

"Ah okay then once more," Ace tried again, certain he must have missed something simple before. "Okay then!" he settled with a calmed mind. He thrust his hand forward. "Ouka, release!" his voice called with more depth, seeking the clarity in his heart and mind to reconnect with his monsters.

Ace's face fell as he glanced down at his d-gear. Still no reaction. "No way!" Ace gasped out. Well then. "Brave Cross Dragon," he was pleading now, as he watched the members of Dominion fly further out of sight.

"Le-leviathan!" he tried once more with a broken voice. "I can't believe this would start breaking now?" Ace voiced. He glanced all around, in hopes of some type of answer. The forest was void, not a monster in sight and none that Ace had bonded with. Dark shadows clouded over Ace's usually bright face. His bangs fell over his eyes and he had to catch his breath quickly. His breathing became hoarse and his body was weak. He was fortunate to have the log of a tree behind him. He felt himself losing balance and his heels clicked against the base of the tree. Ace's back clashed against it and his knees felt weak.

The sky around him seemed to be spinning. No, this couldn't happen, right? Ace took shallow breaths as his eyes began to shiver with a deep-rooted fear. "The drops…" his breath hitched, "I can't see…."

Ace faltered and felt himself sliding back against the back of the tree. His knees gave way quickly and his body slouched against the tree.  _Just what can I do now?_

* * *

The young teen sniffled as he brought his arm right under his eyes.  _That's enough of that. I can't save anyone without trying something new._

"Haa.." Ace breathed out slowly, before planting his palms down flat on the earth around him. "Maybe I can start from the basics," Ace brought himself back, up to his knees, and finally onto his feet.

He took sure and steady steps. "This should be easy for me," he talked himself through it. Ace extended his arms fully and let his eyes fall closed with soft and steady breathes he extended his hand. Curling his fingers in and out towards his palm, Ace relaxed. He continued to breathe out softly, he reached out towards the field, feeling for and thriving to create the drops that felt so effortless.

Ace sighed and clenched his hand. Slowly he brought his arm back, there was nothing there. At least not what he could see. "You've gotta be kidding me" Ace grit out, with his eyes fully closed and dejected.

A rather familiar aura was coming closer to him, and he felt the pressure of something breathing against his face.

"Aghh!" Ace called out in surprised. Just when had Tamazo gotten there. Ace quickly retracted from his dragon partner, with his arm and leg turned awkwardly to the side.

Tama titled his head, "What is it Ace?"

"Ah, it's nothing," Ace took a soft breath. His face flushed pink as he held a hand against his chest.

"Ah, could it be?" Tamazo exclaimed dramatically with an overly colorful tone on his cheeks, "That you've fallen for me, Tama!?" he broke out in a scandalous tone.

Ace deadpanned, "What are you going on about?"

Tamazo continued with a cartoonish grin on his face. The small dragon placed a hand on the back of his head and began to pose. "It's alright. I understand that Tama is pretty irresistible, Tama~"

Ace's face darkened as his lips fell into a disturbed grimace. "You must be drunk," he added. Ace turned back in a huff as he angrily started walking away from the dragon. How could he joke about something like that, and at a time as dire as this? He had no focus!

Tama continued on with his grandeur fantasies, a flush fell upon his face as he began to smile. "Although there have been signs of this for a long time, Tama. It seems Ace's weird behavior in the past is now being explained! To think Ace had been the one in denial, all this time, about his undying love for Tama!~"

"Like hell!" Ace blurted out as he turned back. His forehead was scrunched up tightly as he stormed off. This wasn't the time for this, why couldn't Tamazo realize that?

Ace found himself venturing through the old village and coming to the particular familiar place. With a large stone tablet in front of him, Ace pressed his palm flatly on the surface. "Dad…" he called for him. Surely, he would know what to do.

The only response seemed to come from the cawing birds from the sky, and the tablet stayed still. Ace sighed out deeply, as he stepped back. He looked down in an agonizing glance down, "As I thought, I can't see you," he spoke out deflated, "So, what should I do?" Ace proclaimed sadly towards the field around him. Only the breeze and sounds of the birds seemed to fill the silence.

He continued looking down, hoping for an answer or some change from this…

"Ace?" An elderly male voice beckoned for the young dragon caller.

"Ah," Ace turned around to see the familiar face, "Master Choro?"

The man smiled, "Just what were you planning to do here? No one has been able to enter here not even for the festival."

Ace bowed his head, "Sorry, Please excuse me. I started wandering here arbitrarily."

"Can you not see them?" the elder asked calmly.

"Ah," Ace gasped out, opening and closing his mouth with no words. "That's-right," Ace confirmed, the acknowledgment alone feeling like a great defeat.

The elder Dragonoid turned away from Ace with his green wings tightly behind himself. "It may be better not to see the drops now."

"Huh?" Ace asked and tilted his head towards the side.

"Dragonoids, monsters and also…" Choro paused, "We are now terribly affected by the drops and the drop impacts. Only human beings will be able to survive with the drops as they are and the infinite drop impacts harming the planet.

Ace felt his heart sink, as he tried to reason for some solution "But, Now more than ever it's necessary to find more power and to fight!"

The elder Dragonoid shook his head and responded with a weak smile, "The power of Monsters is not for fighting,"

Ace breathed out softly, and his eyes widened fractionally. "So then..?"

"Let me tell you. Long ago, our ancestors lived within these very temples of the great monster Stella. I heard that there was a boy then who would lead people to this very place. That is a person I would like to meet. He was someone who was said to have had a great bond with the monsters. As he was the first person to have achieved this skill and bond with the monster. There was even a golden statue found a top of the town's hill, tributed to his legacy." Choro informed the young dragon caller.

Ace's eyes light up at the legend."The very first dragon caller!" The first person to bond with monsters! That was just...incredible?

"That's just an Old Legend" the elder explained while suppressing a soft chuckle.

"But still. Does this hill, where the legend began, truly exist? "

The elder Dragonoid responded by extending his arm towards his side and pointed towards the right, across from the field. "The legend continues right there, on top of Stella's mountain,"

Ace's eyes peered towards the foggy sky. His squinted his eyes further, hoping to find just what was being discussed. "Ah!" he gasped out, seeing the clouds part from the sky and revealing the legendary mountain, in the distance.

"I hadn't noticed before," Ace noted upon further inspection. Had it really been there this whole time? Ace looked back towards him, "So where should we start?"

The elder nearly laughed as he voiced, "I will not be the one to do this ."

"Are you able to obtain more power, by climbing up this mountain?" Ace asked seriously, and with a glint of hope back into his eyes. He turned back towards the elder, who regarded his inquiry seriously.

"You don't want to rush this, Ace" he warned the other, "Power is not something you need. The strength you are seeking should come naturally within yourself,"

"Right…" Ace responded a bit deflated.

"Tomorrow will be the day of moonlight, where the three moons overlap." the Dragonoid gazed towards the sky, "This is a time when the heaven and our earth will be at their closest point. It is said that there will be ' _special_ ' guests who come to visit at this time,"

Ace tilted his head to the side, "Special guests?"

"By this I mean to say, there may be visitors from outside of our world. For us, it makes sense that the visitors would come to visit. It's possible a certain visitor may come by to bring meaning to this day to visit his boy"

"Then?" Ace started, feeling a lightness in his chest.  _I'll be able to see him!_

"We may or may not be able to meet him," the elder answered truthfully.

"I'll still go there," Ace proclaimed with a new light of determination in his eyes. The letter smiled at that, truly expecting such a reaction. "Then you should take this," the elder gestured towards a light blue charm within the palm of his hands.

"This is?" Ace asked curiously.

"An amulet," the other said simply. And truly things would begin anew here. Ace would be sure of that, grasping for the amulet, he began!

* * *

Ace walked forward, with a backpack full of supplies and his d-gear he made his way through the misty path. The mountain was covered with darkened and gloomy shadows, and amongst all the midst it had been hard to see an end to the journey.

"Master Torlie had said before...about the flow of drops," Ace's feet moved along with him, moving forward and only forward. The path was narrow as it continued to tilt and turn to a slope up to the rigorous mountain. "Drops are to this world of the blood flowing from a person's wound. I've heard that drops will only continue to overflow more. I need to find a way to heal those wounds…"

Ace looked up towards the darkening sky. Bright flashes of thunder could be heard from afar, and the clouds began to part and darken, to a deep shade of grey. Rain started to pour tremendously and Ace picked up his pace. He walked towards the side of the path, to find a small cave, within the mountainous path. There was more than enough space for him to be sheltered, and so he hid within it.

The teenager brought his legs up to his chest as he sat down on the cold floor. From within his bright red backpack, he pulled out several tools one of which was a small dragon shaped lighter, and a few twigs he had collected from the forest. It was likely a perilous journey so a basic fire was needed at some point.

Ace glanced outside to see the riveting flow of raindrops. He huddled closer to the glowing fire pit before him. "Water…" Ace murmured. He glanced down at the fireplace, "And Fire…"

He curled in on himself, he felt his head dipping forward. "Wood, Light, Dark. What is it with these drops? Isn't it a natural part of our world? Yet these impacts hurt the world..." His eyes slowly closed as he curled over to his side, exhaustion finally got the better of him, and Ace fell asleep.

* * *

Ace felt his eyes opening up slowly enough. It had been some time, as the fire around him died out. He sat up quickly and gaped towards the figure at the front of the cave. The darkness made it hard to see past the pointy ears and wings of the silhouette of the creature. A bolt of lightning struck from the sky and suddenly the monster was lunging towards him.

"Agggh!?" Ace blanched. He guarded himself with his arm as he ducked back towards the cave's wall, attempting to gain distance.

With a spark in its eye, the monster moved closer. Ace screamed out as he felt the presence coming closer.

"I've been worried Tamaaa~" the small dragon cried out, with several green leaves held above its head to keep warm.

Ace lowered his guard, "Tamazo?" he asked carefully.

"It's freezing Tama! I'm surprised I managed to make it here, Tama!" Tamazo answered with a mucus-filled nose. He wrapped his tiny arms around himself and shivered.

Ace took a deep breath of relief. He smiled down at the dragon, "Here," Ace called, taking a small white towel from his backpack and dropping it over the dragon's body.

"Huh? Tama?" Tamazo looked up towards his partner.

"Ah," Tamazo titled his little head, "Thank you, Tama." Tamazo reached for the tiny bag at his side and pulled out two bento boxes. "That's right these are for you," Tama explained holding them out. Ace leaned over the dragon and happily took the box.

The two settled out towards the back of the cave. Tama helped this time in setting up their lunches as the two clasped their hands together, in a prayer fashion, and bowed their heads.

"It sure is a good thing you came here, Tamazo." Ace kindly told the small dragon. He sat cross-legged from across Tamazo and smiled at the cheerful face. He sheepishly kneaded his hands against his legs, "I thought it was an angry monster for a minute,"

"Really Ace," Tamazo held out his hand and shook his head. "Where would you be without me, Tama?"

"I guess you're right," Ace replied with a soft smile. His blue eyes turned to gaze away and outside. Slowly his eyes trailed back. His sky blue eyes reflected a darker tone, and his gaze turned more serious. "Tamazo? These...drops. I'm unable to see them anymore," Ace confessed as he pursed his lips tightly, he turned to look towards Tamazo.

Tamazo had still been laying on his back casually, with his belly titled up. "I know-Tama."

"Is that so?" Ace fretted. He turned himself, his back facing Tamadra. He slouched his shoulders forward and turned his body to its original space. His gaze fell towards the fire. "But, I'm unable to do anything If I can't see the drops." Ace professed and turned back towards his companion hoping for some sort of advice.

However, Tamazo had fallen back and with his mouth wide open, he started snoring. His eyes were closed tightly and he was already fast asleep.

Ace felt a vein twitching in his head. "Hey!" Ace shouted as he quickly stood up to look at the dragon. Tamazo only turned towards his side and appeared to be sleeping. Ace reached out a hand and prepared to wake up his ' _trusty_ ' companion but heard a soft voice through the snoring.

"I'm sorry, I will not be able to solve it for you, Ace. But don't worry-Tama" Tama spoke between snores.

Ace turned himself over and closer to where the dragon was sleeping. "Tamazo?" he asked softly. His eyes glistened as he looked to see the exhausted dragon talking in his near sleep-like state. "It's probably nothing. There's always tomorrow, Tama. Tamazo will be there with you through the storm,"

Ace's blue eyes began to shake and glisten at the words. "Tamazo…" he called sweetly. He sniffled as he felt himself tearing up. The moment was soon halted by Tamazo's very loud and audible snoring. Ace plugged his ears with the tips of his index fingers as he watched his dragon companion drifting off into sleep.

Ace found it in himself to chuckle lightly. Tamazo's snoring had lessened enough for Ace to smile at his companion. "Thank you, Tamazo"

* * *

The next morning began with a brightened sky. The rays of the sun were brightening the entire mountain. It was like entirely new landscape. Ace and Tamazo left their shelter and headed up the mountain. With determination in his eyes, Ace began scaling the side of the steep mountain. He found himself breathing quickly, as he nearly lost his footing, on the way up.

Tamazo was right there with him, guiding him towards the top of the mountain. Ace glanced down at the sight below himself. "Tama," He heard Tamazo's soft voice as he fluttered over by Ace and offered him a hand.

Ace smiled and grasped the dragon's hand. The two made it up to a small resting point on the mountain. Ace leaned back onto his elbows as he took a large gulp from his water bottle. "I..had only thought of fighting before,"Ace confessed softly "And maybe that's why the drops have been invisible to me,"

Tamazo turned from Ace and held his small hands to his sides. "Ace, On sunny days and rainy days as well~You, need to look within, can you feel the energy?!" Tamazo spoke dramatically, his face distorted and darkened. He was clearly quoting the words.

Ace smiled at this, and he answers, "I'm going to accept things as they are now. I'll find the answers I need," the auburn teen reasoned.

Tamazo nodded in approval with a serious and exaggerated instructor like tone. He pointed towards the sky, "Well then. As it is now let's go forward-Tama!"

Ace laughed as he bent his knees and brought himself back to his feet. "Thank you, Tamazo! Please continue to encourage me!" he played along.

Tamazo was flying around triumphantly. He raised his white hand into the air and with a beaming smile spoke, "You got it, Tama!"

The pair continued back up the mountain path, walking what seemed to be endless until Ace felt his hand reach the very top of the mountain. He exhaled as he climbed up that last step. The sun was already beginning to set. "We made it!" Ace exclaimed with a bit of a tired voice.

"So cool, Tama!" Tamazo fluttered around him.

"Tiger would probably say- we made it straight to the top!" Ace mimicked as he victoriously tilted his head back and placed his hand on his hips.

Tamazo took exaggerated and gasping breaths which caused the teen to look over in concern. "You're okay Tama?" Tamazo took long breaths before finally calming down. It seemed Tamazo had worn himself out too.

Ace looked over the horizon and gazed at a view that couldn't have been more fitting, after that rainy day. From below the misty and dark depths at the mountain was a large rainbow arching over the mountain and all across the forest.

"The sky is shaping into a beautiful scarlet sky-Tama", the dragon chirped out happily.

"It is…" Ace began, as his blue eyes quivered with tears forming, his lips parted slowly. "The world is sparkling."  _One day, maybe, we can both see this…_ Ace bit inside his lip, as his thoughts carried him away.

The small white dragon floated near Ace's side and held his hands over his mouth in worry. "Ace look over there!" the dragon attempted in a cheerful voice.

Still, Ace's eyes were shaded over, "After all, I still can't see them," Ace professed, broken. Tamazo fell back dramatically. He continued to roll around, "Come on snap out of it Ace. Look at the scene here...but no you're not gonna listen to Tama-hmph."

Ace turned back to the orange and white dragon. "That's because I..."

"Tama?" the dragon paused.

"What is it?" Ace asked.

"Ace!" Tamazo turned his body right side up. "Look at that very big drop impact over there, Tama!" the dragon exclaimed with his mouth gaped open. There was a large impact of energy orbs flowing up and out in the distance.

"No way," Ace looked around in worry, from every side of the mountain except for the path right before himself. "A drop impact?"

"Something like it. Let's check it out, Tama~" Tamazo began flying forward, with Ace quickly following behind.

The two quickly reached the source of a very powerful and colorful drop impact. They followed the path across the mountain and up towards another steep path.

"A spirit?" Ace asked with deep confusion, as they reached a peculiar pillar with stairs leading all around it.

"Ah, the drops are incredible here, Tama!" Indeed the energy around it was growing powerful, with bright yellow bursts of light forming all across the drops. The round orbs were flooded with every elemental color known to exist.

"I understand now," Ace looked around the area, certainly feeling a presence "They're looking for something or someone…"

"Is that really true-Tama?" the dragon turned towards him.

"Choro was saying back there. This may be the day where I can meet him," Ace's eyes lit up with a fierce emotion. He grasped for his bag behind him and dropped it to the ground, "Let's go, Tamazo." His determined blue eyes held tightly to the sight of the three moons aligning. Ace and Tamazo walked forth and up the stairs to the very top of the mountain.

A mysterious dragon-like figure began to reveal itself on the top of the staircase, with its wings spread out and a familiar voice it called for Ace. "The night where the three moons come together. This is the night where heaven and earth will be closest to one another and the distance between will be vague. It is a special meeting."

Ace's blue eyes turned wide, "What is?"

* * *

With a vacant stare, lacking in any deep emotions, Lance stood before a large balcony. Beside him was Jest is his more tame-Dragonoid form.

The blond Dragonoid smiled as he looked towards the three moons adorning the night sky. "Look at this, Lance" he glanced up and gestured towards the glimmering sky. "The new world of dragoza island, something about this scenery seems a bit lonely."

Lance remained silent. Memories of that earlier battle flashed before his eyes, his eyes closed briefly. Something about that auburn haired teen earlier.  _Ace a_ nd those burning sky blue eyes, they looked so upset. Twisting and glistening with a lifetime worth of emotions, and that voice calling out to him. If only he had been more aware of what the humans had done, Lance lamented. Maybe then they would all remain on the same side.

Jest continued to glance back, and with a confirmation, that Lance was listening, he finished, "On the next day, the angels of heaven, and the earth will connect. It's said a child of misfortune will be stopped and overturned by our current rule. We must be careful of that. Our rule will override the way things are in Dragoza….it will truly change our world," Jest explained as though it were fact itself, the disdain in his voice for anyone who opposed the current rule of Dominion was prominent. Lance looked away from the sharpened gaze.

_This is how things are supposed to be...because the humans have caused so much damage. Taken so much away..._ Lance grimaced and held his head between his hands. Things are supposed to be this way, in order to be just, right?

* * *

Sitting before Ace was an elaborate and powerful winged Dragonoid. He remained graceful and element in his throne, with large cloud-white wings behind his back that were covered with a brilliant blue and gold outline of armor. From either side of the armored wings were two large golden swords.

The blue and gold striped pattern on the Dragonoid closely resembled that of an Egyptian pharaoh. The face of the Dragonoid looked quite youthful and there was a fiery passion within his bright blue eyes. They seemed to resemble Ace. The Dragonoid had very distinguished features such as his stark white hair and intricate gold and blue headdress. It was much like a winged pharaoh crown with two spikes of gold on each end, that stuck out towards the sky. Loose fitting blue and gold pants were covering the dragonoids legs whilst his arms were plated in golden and clawed gloves. The dragonoids skin was a beautiful and almost glowing tone of copper, that was shown more prominently through his exposed chest.

The Dragonoid stood up proudly from his golden throne and took slow steps towards Ace. "Why did you step foot into this place?" the deepened voice asked of Ace.

Ace remained firm in his stance, there was no other way to get stronger, his mind reasoned. Certainly, there was no faster way to save Lance. "I'm here to regain power,"

"Ah?" the Dragonoid seemed a bit intrigued by that statement, and gracefully he spread out his wings.

Ace continued, "I heard from old legends, that the very first dragon caller came here. That he was able to come up to this summit and gain power during the time of the powerful monster Stella,"

The Dragonoid looked up towards the sky as though reminiscing, "Ah so it seems there are people who still remember that story-that old promise between dragons and dragon callers," he paused, then turned towards Ace, "Very well. It's true I have given power to those who have bonded with dragons, during the time of Stella."

"Then," Ace took a step forward, "It is as you said,"

There was a sharp look into the Pharaoh-Dragonoid's eyes, "We will see about that," the Dragonoid, Ra says before being completely engulfed by a powerful golden light. His entire form seemed to dissolve within golden beams of light in the air. A blinding light overtook the stadium and both Tamazo and Ace were having to shield their eyes with their arms.

The blinding golden light burst throughout the area before dissipating into the air. "Where did he go, Tama?" the small dragon looked around the area in search of the Dragonoid.

Ace fully opened his squinted blue eyes and lowered his arms. He glanced around from the mountaintop, "Eh?" Ace whipped his head around the field, still no Dragonoid in sight.

However, a smaller beam of light did make its way onto the field. Across from it, was a partially hatched golden Tamadra, with only its arms free of its shell. "Tama-Tama~" it had chirped out in a high pitched voice and Tamazo looked thrilled.

Ace's eyebrows scrunched up in a confusion, "Another Tamadra?"

The golden infantile-type of Tamadra nodded and continued to chirp happily about its existence as a Tamadra. Tamazo flew, and inspected the young Tamadra from all angles, very curious to see such a new species of his own monster type. Tamazo had flown around and questioned the young Tamadra, which only made it laugh.

Ace felt his lips curving into a smile, and found himself laughing too. There was something so soft and innocent about seeing this Tamazo, and especially after everything that has happened. Ace laughed along with the young dragon.

Tamazo held his hands up to his side, "But you're so small for a Tamazo how can ya fight, Tama?" Tamazo continued to circle around the smaller Tamadra and reached out to inspect his wings, hands, and feet.

Ace pursed his lips as he continued in a lecturing tone, "You shouldn't make fun,"

The smaller dragon nodded, and happily continued, "That's right. After all, I was the one chosen to fetch you two, for the Tamazo trials" the dragon happily explained before flying off to the side and looking back for the pair to follow.

Ace's eyes widened, "The Tamazo trials?" he tilted his head before hurriedly catching up to follow the young Tamadra.

* * *

Finally, following through a winding road, Ace made his way towards a large pillar. Right before the pillar, were several rows of floating orbs. They were all shaped like the different elemental egg drops. Although these "drops" were faded out in their color.

Ace eye's darted from right to left over each of the rows of energy drops. "So this is the Tamazo trial," he confirmed while continuing to look over the unfamiliar, ' _gaming_ ' format in front of him. It was far different than the way drops were seen in nature or the tournaments. They were all aligned so neatly.

The golden dragon cheerfully added, "Yes, this is a part of the trials. With all of these energy drops you'll need to align them into combos of three or more, and to clear them you'll need to create these combinations in a line-tama-tama"

Ace continued to glance over the floating orbs in front of him. "So I keep aligning them, one after another,"

The golden Tamadra smiled happily and eagerly nodded his head. The golden dragon fluttered towards Ace and gestured back towards the "trial" board.

"Alright," Ace stood firmly in his decision, "Then let me do this," he proclaimed and fully accepted the challenge before him. The golden Tamazo happily chirped and moved to the side, allowing Ace to move forward and begin the trial.

"Right," Ace intoned while stepping forward. Ace pursed his lips tightly together before grasping his hand out, and over a fire orb in front of him. Once grasping for the fire orb, the color turned from a faded tone to that of a bright red beam of light. "It's shimmering," he noted whilst grabbing the orb and moving it up, down, across and around the other orbs. He moved the fire orb past a few pink drops that started to align with one another "Recovery drops," Ace observed, only pausing once he was certain, a line of orbs matched together.

The golden Tamadra was beaming and continued to flutter around Ace, watching carefully at the dragon caller's movements. The little dragon's tone became all too cheerful, especially regarding the rules of failing. "Just remember too many wrong moves could cost you your life, Tama-Tama~" he replied so joyously even after that. To think such a trial could even be fatal.

"What?" Ace caught his breath and nearly lost track of the energy drop within his hand.

"Focus, Tama." Tamazo reminded Ace. The latter proceeded to line up the energy drops and moving towards making as many color combinations, as possible, within the time frame. The orange Tamazo even proceeded to pounce on top of the golden Tamadra's head and telling him to: "Cut it out, Tama! You're distracting Ace!"

A glint of a bright light floated against the light blue in Ace's eyes. "It's going to be alright, Tamazo." Ace continued to focus on his moves, moving the fire orb around enough times to secure more and more combinations. With each line of energy drops, colors continued to glow and connect with one another.

It seemed that the small golden Tamadra was a stickler for the rules of the game, and out of its egg-shaped pouch, it grasped for a sand timer. It turned the timer over, and the sand began to quickly pour towards the other side.

Ace continued to hurriedly grasp the fire orb across the board, with his blue eyes shifting and following each direction and shift in drop patterns.

The last remaining sprinkles of sand fell from the top of the timer towards the end. "It's time to finish, Tama-Tama~" The smaller Tamadra announced, all too happily.

Ace released the fire orb and having aligned many of the drops found them glowing and audibly clicking together. The heart, wood, fire, water and darkness drops had all managed to align, glow and click together. Once a combo was made those energy drops dissolved from the vertical board.

"Uh-oh, it looks like there's still some Light orbs you missed," the golden dragon reminded in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ace clenched his jaw and scrunched up his forehead. There were indeed, four faded out light drops of energy left on the board.

"It's too bad, Tama," the dragon said innocently enough.

Of course, Ace couldn't have expected those four remaining energy drops to launch right towards his abdomen. The light drops glowed and fiercely crushed into his form, seeming to tear right through him. Ace lost his breath as he was assaulted by the fierce energy drops. He fell to his knees, from such an impact.

"Ace!" Tamazo exclaimed, and thankfully Ace had been able to make it to his feet again. There was a dull pain within his eyes, one blue eye was winced shut, and he had to breathe slowly.

"Tamazo," Ace held a fisted hand right over his heart. He continued to proclaim with the bit of his strength left. "I'm sorry," his lips forced out a smile before he fell forward with his knees hitting the ground. His body was collapsing. Tamazo rushed into after his partner and grasped at Ace's shoulder with his tiny hands.

"Ace! Oh, no Ace!" he exclaimed. Tamazo continued to shake Ace's arm in hoping for a sign of recovery. Yet, Ace's eyes were shut and his body seemed limp.

"Tama?" The smaller dragon titled his head to the side. A large sound of shattering glass could be heard and from within Ace's form, a blue marble-like substance shattered the ground below. With one blue eye winced open, Ace grasped the marble piece. "This is...from?" Ace began.

"Are you going to be okay, Tama?" Tamazo asked worriedly as Ace slowly made his way back to his feet.

"Ace," another familiar voice broke out. The tone was deeper, wiser and all too familiar.

"Ah? Master Choro" Ace turned towards the direction of the voice. It was the elderly Dragonoid from Ana's village, the one who helped him reach this place. His form seemed to be in what was like a blur before his image came in more fully. The elder's words spoke encouragingly, "To unlock that power inside you need to go beyond, Ace. You have to trust in yourself and the monsters who have fought alongside you."

"Yes," Ace's eyes seemed to light up. He nodded his head and smiled, "Once more," Ace proceeded, fully turning around towards the golden Tamazo with a fire lit within his eyes.

The golden dragon lowered his eyes, "You do know the rules by now, right?"

Ace nodded, "Yes. I'm prepared for it," his tone was deeper and more serious.

"Then let's begin," the golden Tamadra took his golden sand timer and flipped it over. Ace grasped once more for a fire orb in front of himself.  _I'm sorry. I wasn't able to hear the voice of the monsters, or feel the energy of the drops, until now._ Ace continued, with a darkened blue in his eyes, to focus, over the board. He moved the drops all carefully and precise, each line of energy orbs seemed to be uniting as one as though leading a pathway for Ace's victory. "This is….it!" Ace announced, finally releasing his hold over the fire energy drop.

Each line of energy drops produced a beautiful combination. All the faded colors came to fully bloom into their bright tones. Water, heart, fire, wood, darkness, and  _light_  all aligned together. The sound of all the combinations resonating one after another was like music to Ace's ears and he was beginning to understand.

"You've done it, Tama", the golden Tamazo exclaimed while happily raising its arms into the air. This time around, the happiness seemed fitting.

"You've truly found that power inside," the elder Dragonoid voice came out once more.

"It's thanks to you," Ace smiled triumphantly and turned back to see the other. He whipped his head around back and forth in hopes of seeing the other again. However, the field remained empty.

"What's that?" Tamazo questioned, and Ace glanced up above him. The area around them all was darkening considerably and the brightened sun in the area was becoming shielded by one of the world's darkened moons.

The board before Ace began to glow a brilliant and blinding light. Ace covered his eyes with his arms once more. "This is?" Ace started. He crossed his arms in front of himself and fought to retain his balance past the overwhelming aura of energy coming near him.

From that brightened white light was a familiar Dragonoid smirking at Ace. "Hm," the pharaoh Dragonoid seemed satisfied.

Slowly, the Dragonoid stepped closer and closer towards Ace while the emerald medallion hanging on his chest seemed to glisten with each step. "Whatever has led you to have lost the power of the dragons, is your problem. You yourself have been the one refusing this power,"

Ace's eyes blinked wildly. "I have?"

A large crashing sound made its way through the distance. The Dragonoid lowered his gaze, "You are the one who ought to know this." He turned his gaze towards the side, "It's approaching. Those crowds outside are causing disasters" he explained.

Ace lowered his head, a frown found it's way to his lips.

The Dragonoid, Ra, extended his arm and placed his hand on the pillar behind him. Beneath his palm the pillar began to create a large tear, cracking the surface and threatening to dissolve the rock in its entirety.

Ace's eyes remained stern and focused on the pieces of rubble floating from within the ' _void_ ' where the pillar had split. Within the darkness came two streaks of red lines alongside two circular glowing white eyes.

Ace took a step back. The crack, within the tablet-shaped pillar, began to break further. The tear against it, only grew further and wider, as the Dragonoid extended his hand. The darkness spread from within the tablet and all throughout the arena. The midnight and black essences of energy also continued to spread from the very pinnacle of the pillar and into the sky.

"Do you feel it?" the Dragonoid asked from inside of the darkened void around them. Ace and Tamazo glanced all around the 'room' of darkness they had found themselves in. The Dragonoid continued, "The anger of the Hera dragon? The anger of the stars."

"The..anger of the stars?" Ace repeated.

"Dragoza island has become torn," the Dragonoid explained, "All of the drop impacts harming the planet were seen by these very stars. In due time, the drops themselves will lose their energy,"

Ace's eyes began to quiver, "No…" he murmured, "That can't happen,"

"It is the monsters that help, to connect the bonds between humans and dragonoids. Their power is great, but it does not exist for the purpose of protecting people in reckless battles. It is to protect these very stars. However, dragonoids too have betrayed the monsters. The conflict between the humans and dragonoids have only caused more harm to the drops and the monsters around us. It cannot be forgiven," the Dragonoid turned his head away.

"But, wait." Ace extended his hand out. Tamazo too spoke out, "But it's due to Jest and Dominion that so much of the harm has begun, Tama"

Ace continued, "There must be a way to solve this," Ace protested.

The golden dragon, however, was not one to be swayed by Ace's or Tamazo's words so easily. "But this is the truth of our world, it has been harmed."

Ace lowered his hand, pained to see even such a seemingly innocent creature so affected. Blue eyes darkened and began to shake.

"Who is to say that stopping, just those dragonoids, will save the world from getting hurt? You may be thinking... However, if it is already a disaster, then there is only one thing to do," the Dragonoid explained before turning right towards Ace. "For  _all_  of those opposing the planet to be destroyed."

Ace gasped, Would that mean? Everything? All of the dragon callers, dragonoids, humans and eventually dragons that caused a threat to the planet or, that wasn't protecting the stars? How was that even fair? "They'll all be destroyed?" Ace sputtered out.

"It would mean that the old agreement with the dragon callers would have to be broken," the Dragonoid explained coldly.

"No way!" Ace burst out, "It can't be that way!"

"There is nothing to be afraid of," the Dragonoid began calmly enough, "Because you are not an enemy, not yet"

"Aren't you in luck?~" the golden Tamadra chirped out.

Ace stood firmly and spread his arms wide to his sides. His eyes were firm and he spoke in a warning tone, "Don't do this. If you truly try this, I will be there to stop you," Ace explained and earned a rather bemused look from the Dragonoid.

Simply the Dragonoid asked, "What can you do?"

Ace faltered at that, and let his arms fall flatly, towards his side. His face became crestfallen. and his lips parted without words. Thankfully, his partner Tamazo had decided to step up and declared his own attack and version of crossing on. Tamazo spun around to reveal his cloaked and wooden element form, cape and all.

"Ace we're going to stop this guy, Tama" the dragon proclaimed and stood bravely before his lost battling partner. "Let's go."

"Tamazo," Ace called after his partner, although a bit bewildered. Tamazo was able to fight like this...even with the odds against him. So just what could he do?

Tamazo did lunge forward with his small golden wand like weapon before himself. However, upon approaching the Pharaoh, who lifted just a hand up, Tamazo found himself quickly flung back with a bright flash of light.

"Tamazo," Ace called out worriedly and rushed behind himself to check on the small dragon. Tamazo seemed alright despite the soul armor quickly dissolving away. Ace turned back towards the Dragonoid.

The Dragonoid started, "Are you still willing to go  _your way_  of saving the world?"

Ace's eyes remained glued to the Dragonoid and his lips were in a line, unable to form the right words.

"Sadly, that is foolish" Ra proclaimed while holding his hand up before himself and aiming a burst of energy towards Ace.

Ace's eyes widened as a large orb of red fiery energy began to glow at his core. The dragonoids eyes widened a fraction of an inch too upon seeing this. Ace glanced down with quivering lips as he felt a new power overtaking himself. The orb of red energy began to glow more harshly. Expanding, the red burst of energy overtook and completely engulfed Ace's form in a light of power.

Finally, after what had seemed like a lifetime, Ace felt a familiar soul armor overtake himself. With the golden and blue wings of Horus on his back, he began to feel the power of a Dragonoid. His closed his eyes and firmly felt every inch of armor adorning and protecting his body.  _Thank you. It seems I was finally able to connect once more._

Ace found himself lost within the powerful aura of Horus, who in turn had made its entrance. Another large burst of light ascended from Ace's form and turned towards the Pharaoh. "Ah it's been a long time," Horus began looking right towards the other, who seemed stunned.

"Horus!" Ra returned firmly, "Why are you protecting this human?

Horus continued while spreading out its majestic wings, "We have fought together. A peculiar figure is one that can bond with monsters. The person who can truly connect with monsters is that of a star. They are the hope of life,"

Ra replied smugly and skeptically, at such an explanation, "Do you truly believe that Horus?" he asked while declaring an attack. The Dragonoid raised on clawed arm and emitted a powerful burst of energy towards Ace and Horus. The waves of energy, however, were quickly fanned away by brilliant red, blue and golden plated wings of the Phoenix. The two continued to fight blow after powerful blow, with bursts of light and fiery light energy flowing throughout the field.

All the while, Tamazo was tapping at Ace's shoulders and face, in order to awaken him. Ace had fallen into some kind of trance as Horus acted on his own like this. "Ace!" the dragon pleaded, but it was little to no avail as the battle around them only continued further on.

"To protect the stars, that is the true purpose of the monsters," Ra proclaimed while striking another blow towards Horus. "I will be the one who watches over things, in the end. Can you truly put such faith into this boy?"

"Humans, monsters, and dragonoids," Horus began, dodging another carefully plotted burst of light aimed towards him. "Through them all, there is a way to form connections. There is a way." Horus proceeded while waving off a powerful beam of energy away.

"Without the stars. This world has yet to know of the true disaster that awaits it," Ra countered, and carefully lined up his two swords, like a bow and arrow. He aimed them towards the mighty phoenix. "The dragons and all of the stars. The stars are raging, because of the damage the drop impacts have caused!" The pharaoh aimed once more at Horus with a particularly large burst of light energy.

However, the energy did not release itself. The very tip of the sword's blade was held within a clawed hand. Within Ace's grasp. Ace's eyes had fully opened. Finally. His beloved monsters were all around him and truly working in synch with him. They all began to glow, with an aura of translucent light, around themselves.

"The true reason for the power of these monsters may seem to be lost" Ace surmised, taking a moment to look around at all the battling monsters around himself, "But...There are things that I have to do!" Ace proclaimed with the fiery light of Horus's flame burning within him. Ace closed his eyes slowly and upon opening them embraced the power within. One of his eyes began to glow a bright red color, that of Horus. Ace's form began to flare up with a powerful aura.

"Well then," Ra began, "You will be among the first I will destroy." Two large bursts of golden energy were shot out of the dragonoids wings and right towards Ace. Ace, however, held out his arms and easily swatted away the attacks.

Again came another attack, but this one was quickly stopped by a large burst of flames coming from Ace's Ouka. The small dragon emitted blasts of fire from its mouth and was doing tremendously well at holding Ra's attack off. Some of the beams of energy continued and Ace's Leviathan began to attack the orbs with a large wave of water. Ace was being protected by his beloved monsters.

"This is for the stars," Ra proclaimed now clenching his jaw and taking things that extra step further. A much larger and more menacing aura, of energy, flowed throughout the pharaoh. He broke through the wave of water that leviathan had set up. Ace clasped his clawed hands over the opponent's sword and grasped for the end.

"You've lost something. But with this loss, it doesn't change that this is wrong." Ace gripped harder upon the sword and fought to push it back, all the while summoning the various drops of energy around himself. "It's the drop impacts that are causing the planet to die." Ace said whilst forming and aligning the orbs of energy as he had just before in those trials. Ace managed to toss the blade towards the side and away from his form. "Don't you know that I understand how serious this is? Without the drops, the world will be in pain. These drops connect the lives of everyone," Ace professed, while a powerful glow of gold surrounded his form.

"And there are things, I can't afford to lose," Ace emphasized, as a light burst within his red and blue eyes. From the glowing aura of gold came the vision of Ace's brave cross dragon which unleashed a powerful attack towards the Dragonoid. The latter seemed to struggle, fending off such an attack. Ace shouted, gathering the energy from his core and through his voice. The dragon caller flew up high and alongside him were several beams of rainbow-colored drops. The drops floated from their sides and united within Ace. Now fully connected with his monsters, Ace announced, "Cross burning attack," Swooping in swiftly, he unleashed a powerful, sky attack.

Ra held out his arms in an attempt to block and managed to unleash what energy he had left towards Ace. However, the overwhelming power deemed to be too much as Ra was faltering, in his stance and being pushed back.

Ace stood triumphantly before him with his arm raised high above his head. Ace the smoke began to clear, Ace stepped forward and offered a hand towards the other. The latter took his hand happily and explained, "The way to connect life and true power comes from within the heart."

Ace smiled and helped the other back to his feet, "You've got it,"

"Well then we'll have to see," Ra began, coming fully to his feet. "It'll be like the old days, Ace." His form evaporated into a bright field of light, fully dissolving into a soul armor before the teen.

* * *

Now, fully formed and bonded with his new soul armor, Ace went back to the village. He could feel this new power blending with his own, and from high above the sky, he descended down onto the ground of the village, where he saw his friends and family.

Ace smiled at his descent and felt the power of his new soul armor washing over him before slowly dissolving back to its armored-coin form.

The familiar faces around Ace seemed to be in awe and bliss seeing the young male finally return back to himself. No, it was an even more powerful version and form of himself truly.

"Grandma I'll be going!" Ace had said after a brief visit and conversation with those in the village. He exited through the forest and the trees. "I understand, and I know what I have to do."  _It wasn't about fighting to further strength. But bringing those who need it the most, and accept it, to the light._

* * *

Ace descended from one town to another. Glowing, with his new soul armor, and bright golden aura, Ace found himself lowering closer and closer to a rampaging dragon.

The dragon's heart seemed corrupted by anger, and its eyes were glowing in a raging and painful shade of red.

Slowly the dragon calmed down, with its eyes turning from that burning red color to a more soothing and calming tone. Ace smiled and lowered himself further down. He held a golden arm over his chest and felt his chest pounding and aching. Of course, it felt wonderful to connect and calm the monster's heart. But on the other hand, it reminded him of those earlier days when he had first worked alongside Lance. Memories sprung back, of those missions, saving dragons.

He could still see that pale and blue-cloaked arm reaching out towards a dragon, and petting his head. There was something entrancing about the soft and nurturing voice Lance used towards the dragon, assuring it things would be okay. Ace couldn't stop the pained smile from spreading on his face or the ache in his heart. "I promise I'll save you too," Ace promised barely above his breath, "And maybe then  _I can be your light_ , and lead your way out of whatever darkness you've been put into by Jest,"

* * *

It was going to be another sighting Ace had been requested to go to. Lately, more and more dragons had gone on rampages. Ace stopped towards a peculiar post and found his own picture among many of his human-dragon caller and the ancients. They were wanted posters. "It's gotten that bad," Ace began, then glanced over the picture of the ancient of wood.

"Torlie," Ace grasped out sadly, looking firmly at the bright red 'X' above his picture. "We'll find a way to save you," he vowed, knowing how it hurt him. He could only imagine the damage it was doing to his poor friend Charo. To Charo, Torlie had the meant...the world. That hopeful spirit that drove Ace to become a dragon caller was due to that chance meeting with the ancient after all.

Just how Charo would feel, after being so close Torlie, would be tremendous. Ace found he could at least partly understand. Ace closed his eyes, "Where are you," he whispered, peering over the 'wanted' posters once more with visions of a white-haired dragon caller in his head.  _I just hope you're not hurting, wherever you may be._

* * *

Just a small semblance of hope resurfaced through Ace's mind. When uniting with his Soul Armor and taking the hand of such a powerful Dragonoid he felt himself exposed. It was as though in that exchange, everything had become bare.

"I am the god of the sun,  _Ra,"_ he introduced himself smoothly. His lips were curved into a smile. He finally made his way towards his feet. Ace felt the surge of bright light overcome him. The dark blue field around them began to eclipse with a surging ray of the sun, and yet Ace didn't feel blinded or burned. "You seem to have quite some motivation," Ra chuckled, and it seemed as though the laughter couldn't fade through his lips.

Ace flushed a bit and felt unable to part his pursed lips. His heart was overwhelmed by such a power. He was overwhelmed too, from the experience of fusion, with his own fighting spirit, and that of the sun god.

"Your devotion to your family," Ra started out simply, with a blink in his eyes before his form had dissipated into crystallized projections of his form. "Your family," Ra was beginning to dissolve, and form all of that incredible power into one single soul armor coin. The lower half of his body was beginning to dissolve, but Ace could make out a slight smile, "And someone  _very dear_...I can see, why you sought such strength. To remain so unwavering through it all." The light began to brighten and Ace felt his form consumed by his new soul armor. His eyes were shielded by a dark visor that had made it crystal clear to see past the bright and powerful light.

Ace took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "So you were able to see...everything,"  _And certainly solve things far faster than me._

Ace's head became encased by a bright light and finally anointed with a pharaoh's gold and blue crown. His entire body took on the form of Ra.

_You're seeking to save someone very powerful...and very lost in the darkness._

Ace felt his eyes fluttering, and he couldn't find himself to deny himself anymore. His eyes couldn't hide his worry and so he closed them tightly, lest he should tear up. "I need to save him. Before it's too late,"

_Ra's consciousness continued to breathe into him, bemused. Ah, and this person is the one who you truly-_

"Don't say it," Ace found himself speaking aloud as well as within himself.  _Not until I'm able to say it myself._

' _Very well,' Ra continued, 'This determination within you, and strength. Horus' belief in you, gives me hope. You are said to be the world's hope. You hold many people dear, And' Ace could feel the mirth in his voice. 'One, in particular, you desperately wish to save.'_

Ace felt his cheeks heating up but willed it down. It's not as though he could hide anything from the one, that loaned his power, and shared his soul with him.

" _Ace it will be alright. I'm giving you this power and I'm beginning to see Horus and I have made the right choice."_

"What do you mean?" Ace voiced allowed, and in a way that certainly would have led to questions from Tamazo, yet the Tamadra seemed to be blocked out by the blinding light surrounding his soul form.

" _You're wishing to save someone precious from the darkness. To cast out darkness you'll need light. I'm bestowing on you the power of the Sun, a brilliant light. You can be that person's light,"_

Ace's blue eyes began to tremble at the proclamation,  _"I can be Lance's sunlight"_ To be the one who saves him from the darkness.

* * *

The perfect wind was blowing across a blossoming grassy field. The trees were blossoming with beautiful purple and blue flowers. All the while, glossy wood and water orbs were glistening from across the brilliant field.

Lance had reclined back from the top of the hill, and he glanced down towards the crystal water. He breathed out calming breaths, but the quiet was unsettling. One exposed yellow eye blinked open. Just where had Devi gone? Lance pondered the possibility and glanced around the bristling trees. Lance's pale, bare feet scuffed into the ground below him. He placed his palms down flat on the blades of grass in an attempt to rise. However, as soon as he had stood up, he noticed two small dragons fluttering over.

_Devi and Tamadra._ They were both holding two knapsacks full of bright and colorful fruit, that stuck out from the corners. There were several lime green apples, yellow pears and a mix of a grape-apple fruit within Devi's tied up piece of fabric. Devi flew in closely to Lance and allowed his napkin full of fruit to fall open.

"For you, Master Lance." Devi knelt one leg in front and waves his stubby arm over his tummy, as though to bow. Lance's bright yellow eyes glanced over them, and he simply nodded. "Thank you, Devi," Lance spoke quietly. This is how things had usually been on their time off from missions after all.

"Wait a second. Tamaaaaa!", the sharp screech from the Tamadra was an unexpected bonus today. Why was Tamazo here? And it seemed that if he was here then. Lance had shielded his ears with his hands at the sound.

"Ace is here too?" Lance tilted his head towards the side. Devi fluttered up quickly and placed his 'palm' over Lance's temple. The black dragon fluttered back down to the ground and dramatically heaved out a sigh. "Thank goodness, Devi. I thought Master Lance was sick for sure." Devi still had a hand over his chest.

Tamazo rushed in too and dropped his own collection of colorful fruits-oranges, apples, and some type of bright citrus. The orange and white dragon spread out all the fruit, and glanced up at Lance quizzically, "You're the one who invited us out here, Tama," Tamazo chirped out while pouting, "Ace and I were fine staying out and making eggs  _all day_ , Tama."

Devi's eyes shimmered and the stencil of his eyebrows seemed to crease, "You okay, Master Lance? You seem a little out of it,"

_Did I invite them out there...why?_ Lance covered his mouth with his hand and softened his breath. "I'm fine," Lance breathed against his hand. That gesture seemed to satisfy Devi, for the most part, whose hands fell on his hips.

"Okay, now as you can see, haven't I clearly won this contest?" Devi gestured towards his black and red knapsack that was fluttered with fruit. "I mean clearly my fruit will be the most delicious, Devi."

Tama seemed to fume at that, "No way! Tama's got this one in the bag-Tama, or napkin-Tama. Right?" Devi's dark and beady eyes were glancing up at Lance, and the orange starred dragon too held his hands on his sides and right before his wings. The two dragons began squabbling amongst themselves, and Lance found his lips forming the question.

"Well, who won?" Devi prodded further. He scrunched up his eyes and smugly grinned. "Clearly Devi, Devi" Devidra crossed his arms over his chest.

"No way it's me, Tama, and even Ace would agree-Tama!" Tamazo countered.

"So Ace isn't with you?" Lance guessed and tried to bite back that sting of disappointment.  _It just seems weird to see Tamadra here alone._ Lance reasoned as he averted his eyes towards the ground below him. "And you're both tied," Lance disclosed simply and grasped for one of the apples on Devi's cloth.

Both dragons seemed flabbergasted. They ceased in their bickering and hung their arms low, and widened their mouths into gaping holes.

"No! You have to pick a winner, Tama!" Tamazo fluttered his wings wildly and puffed out his cheeks. The white dragon began folding up his collection of treats definitely. Tamazo puffed out his lips, "Come on, Tamaaaa~ We can take the results," he lied terribly.

"Well that is true Devi," Devi claimed, but then paused, "Yet if Master Lance said it was a tie I'll trust his judgment, Devi."

"Well, we should wait for Ace's say in this too at least," Tamazo decided and sat firmly on the ground in front of his collection.

"Ace is here?" Lance found himself asking and looking over the stubborn Tamadra.

"Well yeah," Tamazo brushed his hand behind his head. Sheepishly he disclosed "I kinda went on ahead, Tama! But it'll be fine because-"

"Tamazo!" Ace's voice exclaimed from farther away, and suddenly Tamazo was shrinking down. The white dragon was playing with his hands and twisting them in circles. "You made it-Tama", the dragon flew up cheerfully, patting Ace on the shoulder, "And don't you look wonderful today-I might add!"

"Save it!" Ace held his hand out firmly.

Lance looked up to see a flustered and sweating auburn teen. Ace's eyes were berating and darkening as he rushed down the hill quickly. His eyebrows lowered and his nose scrunched up tightly.

Ace turned back to a rather nervous Tamadra, fumbling with his hands. "Really, Tamazo?" Ace lectured and walked further down to the part of the hill where Lance was. Tamazo flew in stride with Ace. "You couldn't have waited for me? And don't tell me it was for that weird fruit contest again?"

_Again?_  Lance raised a snow white eyebrow and scrunched up his nose. He wasn't sure what power Ace seemed to hold, in that moment, but he couldn't seem to look away. Ace was flustered, and wearing a rather new looking bright red button up dress shirt, and dark black jeans. Auburn hair seemed to be glistening with some kind of gel or liquid and there were several lines within his spiky locks that seemed to have attempted to be brushed down several times. The bright yellow and orange star across Ace's forehead had several combed in lines too. His hair was glistening, and Ace was...staring right back at him.

"Ah...Lance?" Ace cleared his throat. His hands were curled in tightly towards the sides of his jeans. Ace's blue eyes began to glow and his pupils seemed to have blown up, as they gazed back at Lance. His face was flustered a bright pink. Ace cleared his throat but bit down on his lip as he felt bright yellow eyes following his movements.

Lance turned his head to the side. There were lots of things he wanted to ask. So many questions as to why they were here? How they got here? And what had Ace looking so...differently than usual? "You're here," Lance grunted out and turned his head to the side.

Ace seemed rather used to it and took his seat back down on the grass. The young male was sitting exceptionally close to him, and he could feel Ace's heat beaming off of him. Their legs brushed against each other and Ace took flipped a bright grey bag from over his shoulder and onto the ground. Within the backpack were several boxed lunches.

Ace scratched at his cheek. "My mom insisted that I make these with her, but well I think she went a bit overboard," Ace explained softly. Although he did shyly brush his hand through his hair. He glanced up at Lance expectantly and bit inside his cheek.

Lance's yellow eyes held onto blue and he nodded. From within the plastic boxes was a tremendous display of different foods, from omelet-rice dishes, rice balls, sandwiches, to vegetable stir-fry, sushi and more. Ace bashfully took out a few more boxes worth of food, some of which, were solely filled with egg products. Devi and Tamadra took those boxes away, as quickly as they were opened. "You can eat them too, you know," Ace teased. His lips pursed with a tint of shyness. Sky blue eyes narrowed down to the grass.

Lance's hand brushed over to grab one of the rice balls nearest to him. Ace laughed a bit as his hand brushed next to Lance. Slowly, Lance glanced back to Ace, "Thank you," he professed, sincerely. Ace's eyes shivered before falling back down towards the ground. Ace nodded, before turning towards Lance. Ace had grown considerably red.

"It's no problem," Ace's fingers starting burying themselves in his auburn locks, "It was kind of fun, ya know? Plus you know how my mom is…" Ace paused, and his hands continued to curl through his bangs which were losing their neatness.

Lance looked over,  _I know how she is?_ Truly, Lance did want to ask, but judging by the calmness of their dragons, it seemed he was the only one out.

Ace cleared his throat, as he watched carefully as Lance took a bite of one of the rice balls. Lance nodded, "It's good," he stated simply, but the curves on Ace's lips continued to spread, and his blue eyes fluttered closed in a way that entranced the Dragonoid. Ace rolled his shoulders back and down and returned with a more relaxed tone, "I'm glad. I've been cooking with my mom, for a while, but there are some things I wanted to perfect. It's been awhile since I've been home, ya know?"

Lance only nodded and continued to eat in relative silence, but it was hard to focus with blue eyes tracing and memorizing his every move.

"You finished with a lot of your missions early? So how was that last one? I heard it was an S-ranked mission," Ace's eyes seemed to sparkle, and his legs bent up towards his chest, before turning towards Lance's side. "It's one I would've loved to accept if I hadn't already agreed to my current one, calming down all those dragons, and some of them are just babies too-" Ace held his hands closely together, his lips pursed tightly into a gushing grin. "They're really cute. I think  _we_  should really consider caring for them-like…" Ace drummed his finger under his chin, and Lance was grateful he finished swallowing before- "Foster parenting or something?" Ace cocked his head to side cutely, and he smiled in a way that put the sunlight to shame.

Lance's yellow eyes widened tremendously and his lips parted. "What?" Lance had somewhere exclaimed. Ace was fired up. With a soft pout on his lips, and a bright glint in his eyes, he was all but saying, he had won this confusing battle. "I know we have our own duties as dragon callers, but think about how sweet it would be, to have Devi or Tamazo taking care of a little sibling?" Ace's eyelashes fluttered, as the teenager leaned over towards Lance. Ace laughed a bit nervously. With his finger, Ace played with a lock of auburn hair and twirled it around.

Lance's pale features flushed a bright pink. He could see Ace beaming at this, and Lance took every bit of strength to mutter, "Dragons aren't like common housepets, they'd certainly require more attention than a dragon caller is able to give. Besides, I'm sure many of them already have families they're bonded to," Lance finished quickly before taking one of the handmade sushi rolls from the basket and hurriedly placing it into his mouth. At the least, it would stop him from saying anything to ruin whatever trance Ace seemed in.

Ace huffed out a deep sigh and hung his head back. He groaned, "That's what you had said the last time, but…" Ace hummed thoughtfully and gleamed towards Lance in a way that was doing everything to effect the latter's heartbeat. The beaming smile was, however, doing nothing to calm Lance down from this strange situation. Lance twitched upon hearing, high-pitched voices away from this little bubble they were in. He glanced from the corner of his eye, to see Tamazo chasing his Devidra all across the field, over a single omelet roll.

"No way, Devi it's not my fault you eat too fast-!"

"Just one more Tama, you've had enough already anyway!"

The two dragons were arguing quite loudly across the field. Ace puffed up his cheeks and pouted his lips. Ace mouthed ' _Fine_ ,' before turning away from Lance, and towards the noise.

Ace sighed, and called out, with his hands curved around his lips like a speakerphone. "Enough Tamazo! We have plenty extra." Ace reminded the dragon who came flying in quickly. With a sigh, Ace rolled to the side and picked out a plastic box full of extra egg rolls and Tamazo grabbed a handful, all before flying and back to his little patch of flowers. Tamazo happily rolled onto his back and continued munching his food.

Ace shook his head and started taking a few bites of their boxes lunch. He watched the two dragons now playing peacefully and Ace grinned. Ace licked his lips and turned himself back towards Lance's side, invading his space as though it had become his natural right. "I know we're busy but…" Ace swallowed, quite visibly, the movement in Ace's throat was doing-something to Lance and his own Dragonoid instincts. Lance turned away and thought of everything to will down whatever  _that_  had been. Blue eyes lightened and sparkled towards the other. Ace nervously brushed a hand through his long strands of hair and effectively tousled it. "I'm glad you had this time off. And that well…" Ace licked his lips and now found himself turning away from Lance's fixed look. "You invited us here. So thank you," Ace elaborated in a dreamy tone, and his lips seemed to be glistening, as he shuffled his body a bit closer to Lance.

The Auburn teen reached for Lance's hand and held it in his own. Lance instinctively twitched his hand from the... unfamiliar gesture? The way Ace did that had seemed too easy, and surely the older dragon caller must have stepped into some parallel world. Ace was holding his hand and interlacing their fingers softly and tenderly-like a-like a lover!? Lance was certain the other could hear his heartbeat. Ace was fixated enough and eyeing him amorously. "How did you end up finishing all your work so early anyway? I guess I went off on my own story so..well…" Ace rubbed the back of his nape with his free hand.

"It was easy enough," Lance supplied softly, quickly, and after all, missions often had been. It was hard to focus further with his gaze fixated on Ace's hand covering his own, and a rather unfamiliar shimmering from the top of it. Looking at the object the brought on far too many questions.

"You're such a showoff," Ace rolled his eyes, but leaned his body closer to Lance. Ace turned to rest his chest against Lance's arm. Yellow eyes were glowing with a variety of emotions but irritation was clearly overpowered by fondness. Any common senses to abort this mission and run away from whatever terrifying feeling was coming over him-and in this strange situation seemed to halt. Lost in the soft moment Ace saw him. There was a cloudy mist within those blue eyes, streams of white reflected all around his enlarged pupils. Ace angled his head and his eyelashes fluttered. His blue eyes became half-lidded and he leaned in closer. Lance could feel his heart being ready to burst, as his eyes were bulging. Ace's breath was ghosting over his face, and there was something ethereal and sweet coming from the other. At the feeling of losing control, Lance quickly leaned back and turned towards the side. The last glimpse he saw was a darkening tone within Ace's eyes and a frown upon those rather entrancing lips. "That ring…?" Lance thought aloud.

Ace blinked at that, the worry or sadness, that flooded his eyes, seemed to be replaced by amusement. "You're acting pretty strange, Lance. I'd expect you to know this better than anyone" He brought his left hand back up, and fully exposed the bright golden ring to Lance's view. It was a beautiful design and the golden band was shaped like a dragon; the back of the 'tail' and the dragon's head connected towards the center of the ring. Upon the ring dragon's back, was a beautiful oval stone that reflected a deep crimson red and oceanic blue.

Lance could see himself reflected in Ace's eyes. "I was really surprised," Ace started off in a soft and vulnerable tone that Lance felt privy to hear. "But really happy when you asked me. Even if it will be a while…" Ace paused and started cuddling up closer to Lance's arm. Lance felt himself stiffen, but something in the chuckle from Ace's lips made him relax to wherever this was. Fear still briefly coursed through Lance, because of something about this...felt far too comfortable...too natural.

Ace started playing with Lance's hand, and alluring fluttered his eyes back at Lance. It was as though the entire sky was contained within those two orbs. "I've heard more than enough about the rules of Dragonoid courtship though," Ace huffed out a breath, and twitched his nose at the comment. Lance only listened carefully, and experimentally brushed his hand over Ace's hand. He couldn't explain the perfect fit. "I guess Vahaton is a stickler for those rules...so I think it's only fair you come over to see my mom again really soon. I warn you though although she's not one to be easily swayed, as a boyfriend maybe.." Lance flushed a light shade of pink and his lips parted. He swallowed hard.

Ace's lips pursed into a devilish smirk, finding the other's reactions cute. "But with how things are now," Ace started and leaned over Lance and intertwined both of their hands. The auburn haired teen straddled over the older teen's hips, and Lance lost nearly all focus. "It may take some more convincing," Ace issued the proposition like a challenge, and yet, Lance was far too gone. Ace was all but sitting in his lap and his blue eyes were fluttering closed, their hands were linked as though they were created for such a purpose.

Lance could hear feel Ace's heart beating firmly against his ribcage. Although it could have been drowned out by his own. His senses would curse him later, for now allowing his eyes to fall closed. He could only feel the breath, from Ace's lips as he whispered something softly. This was followed by a loving murmur of, " _It'll be fine, as long as we're together_ ," Ace promised firmly, and suddenly, truly, and finally Ace's lips were on his own.

The simple contact felt like sparks going off, and Lance had found himself lost enough. The intensity rivaled that of a soul brave, although it likely won considering this was Ace. Ace, who challenged him from every and all angles. He was lost in the sensation of Ace sitting over his lips, their hand's linked, a sickeningly sweet scent from the other and of course their lips connecting. Ace's lips were melding against Lance's own and moving roughly. Ace moaned in Lance's lips and he sounded quite needy. Lance's lips pressed back against Ace, whose linked hands were guiding Lance's over his hips. Inexperienced hands shakily hovered over Ace's waist, and he could feel the younger boy laughing into the deepening kiss.

Finally, Lance settled his hands at Ace's waist, and the younger male only leaned closer, with familiar feeling hands wrapping around his neck and into his snow-white hair.

Tamadra and Devi had turned back somewhere after their playful squabbling to look at their partners wrapped into each other. "Not again-Tama,"

"It's your Ace who's always starting this-Devi," the smaller dragon reasoned before turning away from the scene and ushering Tamazo away, "But in any case, Master Lance needs his privacy, it's rude to stare!" Devi lectured, but not before snatching a few food items, left behind, within the lunch boxes.

Lance started following and moving his lips along with Ace. He could taste the younger male's smile. As they broke apart, Ace leaned his temple to Lance's own. He murmured something very softly and the look in his eyes darkened before he angled his head and pressed into Lance once more.

* * *

Lance awoke harshly with his arm extending and grasping for only air. His yellow eyes were hued over with a painful red, and the room around him was nothing like a hopeful field of light and renewal. He was a cold and isolated building inside.

Lance had fully blinked his eyes opened to see the darkened cavern. Hooded members of dominion standing at the doorways from across the hall. The warm and comfortable memories became pained and bitter.

He was a Dragonoid after all, and this was his fate. The room around was darkened and dull in its tone. Earlier memories blurred from sight, and Lance waltzed out of the room. Anger seared within his reddened eyes but every so often, that fantasy had returned.

_Ace._ Lance had the image seared deep within his heart, and he envisioned the true and fathomed images of the dragon caller's smile. A deepened voice called out for him, "Lance, come here." Jest. Right. His company and the one he had to work alongside. For the betterment of the future and reclaiming his past. The past lost to the humans.

Lance found his feet moving ahead of his heart, while red stringed tears fell from his eye. The fantasy from earlier was becoming blurred, and the amorous boy from his fantasy was replaced with the image of one lying pained and unconscious on the battlefield. This was how it was meant to be...it had to be.

Lance strolled out of his room, awaiting the next instructions he would have to follow. The freedom of vulnerability in his fantasy was replaced by the solitude of this new power.

~FIN~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: And there ya go. Longest chapter yet! This was an exceedingly long chapter, and it just happened that way. Ace is definitely the sunlight that will save Lance's soul, definitely. It's meant to be and happen. (Then they can get married and adopt dragon babies.) I'm hoping to see more Lance in future episodes too that focus on him. It's hard to really get into his head, but he's one of my favorite characters of all time, along with Ace. They're simply meant to be. Chapter 7 is the chapter I determined will have a 'proper kiss' between these two hopeless boys. The story kinda changed on me and it became closer to canon than I originally intended, and so it was a kiss in fantasy or an alternate world where they are cute and engaged. Ace working with his mom to make meals for his future husband is something that sprung on me, and I thought would be cute to see. Also, Lance visiting the restaurant/cafe place they own and having a family dinner. Ace being embarrassed by his mom and all the good stuff. Dragonoids probably have their own dating and marriage customs/rituals-and Vahaton, who sees Lance as a son, would likely 'introduce' these to Ace early on.
> 
> I'm gonna be working on covering some Puzzle and Dragons opening songs in English-the first one will be Colors-already have lyrics written. Montage is amazing too, and I have to buy Porno Graffiti's single. So stay tuned and I'll provide links. I want to work on an AMV too, and will in the future, I only have like 15 seconds edited, cause things got busy lately. I just have some things to do-gonna be resigning from one of my part-time jobs I work, and I'm nervous. I need all of the encouragement, I'm so anxious. But I'll have a more regular schedule and more time to pursue my passions: writing, editing, singing and more. :) Anyways stay tuned for chapter 8.


	8. Hopeful Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new very very long chapter! More fluff and emotions next chapter!

_Chapter 8- Hopeful Days_

* * *

Garnet and Ace had run into each and traveled upon hearing of more disturbances throughout dragoza island. They walked through a forest area only to run into two familiar sisters. That was their story after all. It had felt much longer since Ace first saw the sister's reunited at the battle cup.

Morgan was smiling as mischievously as always. She was truly back to her old lighthearted self, in this moment. Herriot seemed happy as well, there were more calmness and clarity in her dual colored eyes. It was relieving to see them like this.

The two sisters had brought the friends in to discuss more their current situation. Morgan and Garnet had gone off to discuss- well something. Ace wasn't sure on that, but it seemed important. After being involved with Dominion, Ace was glad to see the younger sister opening up towards others.

Ace was sitting upon a blue hammock, hanging above a wooden porch. He was currently occupying a small cabin the sisters were staying in, and helping them out on a mission to save dragoza. Herriot smiled softly. She looked calm there with her yellow blond hair, purple-golden eyes, pointy ears, as well her blue and green Dragonoid horns. Very much an epitome of a Dragonoid, yet she was able to see the wrongs of dominion first hand. She had known of their corruption.

"Are you really alright there kid?" Herriot glanced down at Ace with furrowed brows. It seems he had been caught staring off. Her eyes seemed to glow, with more emotions, under the moonlight.

Ace found himself rising up at the question, his head fully turned. He waved his hand in front of him and plastered on a smile, "I'm alright," Ace lied, as gently as possible.

The older of the two twin sisters had a shawl wrapped around her body. A small smile made it's way to her lips. "Thanks for coming by,"

Ace's hands dug into the soft body of the hammock, "Ah, it's nothing," Ace added softly.

Herriot wasn't one for beating around the bush. She closed her eyes and attempted to smooth out her words as gently as possible, "I'm really sorry to hear about Lance,"

Ace stiffened and turned his head away. The smile plastered on his lips fell. His blue eyes darkened from that of a pale sky to a darkened, murky ocean. A glimmer of white fell from the moonlight and into his eyes, it was shivering. "Yeah," Ace only recalled opening his lips. Just what was there to say? Images of that bruising battle, and a pained Lance, fighting against his senses? Ace rubbed against his arm.

"I...couldn't help him then," he Ace hung his head down lower in defeat. His arms fell forward. "I-I have to work harder,"

Herriot pondered for a moment, "Just to be strong…. Is not what will help Lance," she advised. The blonde began pressing her hand against the cabin's wooden post and glancing towards the stars.

Ace glanced up to see the Dragonoid lost for words, "Morgan was the same," Herriot told Ace, glancing towards the stars and moons as though they held the perfect words. "After I lost to Lance in the tournament, Morgan disappeared from me. She appeared before me as a member of Dominion. I had deep regrets in my heart…" Herriot paused to take a breath. "Together we could both gain strength, it should have been the same thought. It became worse Especially as I had the stronger power. Why did it suddenly become so weak ,then when it was my chance to save her? Yet, in the end, she sacrificed herself to protect me," Herriot paused at the memory. She habitually clutched that same arm Morgan had healed that time ago. "At that time I noticed, I was weak. I was not able to do anything, even when asking for power…" Her voice lamented.

Ace's lips curved to a frown, and he sat up from his seat on the hammock. Carefully he approached the older twin, "That's not it, Herriot, you tried to protect Morgan, right? That wasn't weak," He tried to assure her.

Herriot shook her head, "Morgan wanted power so badly. And I couldn't even notice it. I was so focused on dedicating everything to becoming stronger. I wasn't  _seeing her_. I fell into despair, feeling so helpless then. And again, at the tournament, she appeared. She had lost her old sense of self. I couldn't bring her back with power alone. So I entrusted that role to you"

"So that's it," Ace began in realization. There was a power there beyond Herriot's outer strength.

"I'm thankful I was able to regain the old Morgan in my life, even if I wasn't the one to break her out of things," Herriot admitted and held the teen's gaze. She continued on. "I wasn't able to handle it when Morgan collapsed  in front of me. Even after everything happened, I had my doubts. Living here too... I felt as though I couldn't go when Morgan was in front of another window. I feared she would leave and return to that dark place once more." Morgan lamented, with a light from the brightened moon boring into her shivering eyes.

The elder blond twin kept her gaze on the sky. She clenched her gloved hand tightly into a fist, which shook against the home's post. "That soul brave is...that which becomes one with the person's body. I was waiting to become powerful enough to fight with a body that had become one with the darkness. As the darkness within the user weakens, they are able to be free."

"That means," Ace prompted, images of Lance in more of those terrifying states only resurfaced. He couldn't imagine how bad it would be if such a power were infused in Lance as long as Morgan had been corrupted. But if what she was saying was true, then there may be a way?

Herriot turned towards Ace and with pursed lips. She advised, "Take care of yourself too. To fully cure Morgan's body. We'll have to face each other again. We need to both work on ourselves and our inner strengths." She glanced down towards Ace and back to the starlit sky once more. "So that's why I was upset before. I was lacking in that strength. But I'm sure... I'll be the one to save her next."

Ace smiled warmly at Herriot's words and certainly felt her determination to protect her younger sister. They were truly close.

Herriot's lips curved up and further recalled, "I wanted to regain that time I was with Morgan when we were both children. We used to play in the gardens and the fields. So when I came here with Morgan I bought potted flowers." Herriot gestured towards the tables and windowsills in front of the house. They were surrounded by pots of blooming yellow flowers. "But it's still rather fragile. There are still problems that are difficult to maintain properly," she added solemnly, with a voice that only seemed to break more. She glanced back at the newly growing flower. "I spent a lot of time thinking, perhaps, 'I should apologize.'" Herriot trailed off, glancing through the grassy fields around her.

Lastly, the blonde turned towards Ace and with understanding eyes, she advised, "We only have the time we're given. Hold tightly to those you love, while giving them their freedom to fly. You still have time, Ace." She smiled and ruffled Ace's hair like a child. "There's a power within you that goes beyond normal strength. There's...a light. It'll be your light that'll save your Lance," she teased and continued to chuckle upon seeing the spreading trace of pink boiling towards the top of Ace's cheekbones.

The Auburn male flushed terribly, and his fingers were digging into the red jacket of his shirt. "You-you-Herriot!" Ace yelped out, and covered his mouth with his hand, "La-lance isn't my," he murmured into his hand and turned away.

The blonde chuckled, smiling whole for first times since their talk. "Relax kid. Your ' _secret_ ' is safe with me. I should thank you though."

"Ah, with Morgan," Ace's face seemed to calm down, "It was-"

Herriot placed a hand over his face and shook her head. "I mean with Lance."

"Lance?" Ace blinked several times, swallowing hard at the name. Ace further buried his mouth and face in his palm. He couldn't risk something ridiculous coming out right now.

Herriot's dual colored eyes seemed to resemble the mischief Morgan usually held, but she kept it to herself. "You've changed him, in more ways than either of you realize. He was called the ' _Ice Prince_ ' for a reason. Before you came along, Lance wouldn't give a second glance to another dragon caller deemed ' _below him_ '. He hadn't deemed anyone within his league and he would have never acknowledged an opponent's power." Herriot's lips curves, "I've even seen him smiling around you. It's rare for Lance to ever really ' _see'_  anyone, or talk outside of with Devidra or  _Jest_ …" Herriot's eyes narrowed to slits, and she noticed Ace clenching his hands tightly.

Herriot stepped in and placed a hand on the other's shoulder, much like a mentor. Ace could see how Garnet always talked so highly of her, as master. Her eyes were clear with compassion and understanding. "You've saved Lance from who he was before, and I'm certain you'll be the one to do it once more,"

Ace felt his lips trembling. He nodded and wiped at his dried eyes, "Thank you, Herriot,"

The two remained back in comfortable silence for a moment. Herriot continued to show Ace the flowers planted around the cabin. Then her lips curved into a Cheshire-cat grin, "You'll bring him back, and when this is over," her tone started serious enough. Then, in a cheeky and louder voice, she slapped Ace lightly on the back, "Make sure you invite Morgan and I, to the wedding," she teased, with a wide smirk across her lips.

"Ah. The Wed-" Ace began on some sort of Autopilot. His face flustered a bright cherry red. "-but-it's not like-ahh! Morgan!" Ace fumbled out, as his cheeks lit on fire, and his heart rate was driving his mind mad. Ace clenched his hands to the sides and pursed his lips tightly, fearing he could start saying things his mind wasn't ready yet for. Still, Ace could feel a warmth against his chest.  _I still have time...to save you._

* * *

As Garnet had arrived back with Morgan she took notice of Ace's absence. Herriot shrugged her shoulders and said, "He needed some time alone, but I think the kid could use some words from a good friend, should be down by the shore"

"Alright," Garnet agreed, and with a quick nodded added on. "I'll give it a try."

Off she went, meeting with Ace who held a forlorn expression. The blonde idol proceeded past the small forest path and into a secluded beach. There was a hunched over and saddened figure sitting upon the sand.

"You've seemed a bit out of it," Garnet called out, and broke the teen out of his thoughts.

Ace looked up from his spot on the sand and buried his hands and head against his legs. "Yeah."

"So you talked with Herriot," Garnet prompted, and walked closer towards where her friend resided.

"Yeah," Ace confirmed. "She seems to be a lot better now that her sister is back,"

Garnet smiled at that and sat down next to Ace. "Morgan too. Those two certainly have a strong bond," Garnet added with a grin on her lips.

Ace smiled, "Definitely, even throughout all, that's happened. Those two still have time to regain the relationship they had in the past."

Garnet nodded and held a cheerful glint beside her irises. "If I know my Master, she's dedicated to restoring that bond more than anything"

Ace looked towards Garnet at that and then to the sky. "And with Lance…" Ace began softly, "There's still time to save Lance, to restore that bond,"

Garnet smiled knowingly, but kept any teasing words to herself, "So that's what's been bothering you. Still, though, you're right. You're incredibly stubborn at times, but you'll get there."

"It'll take time to save Lance, but I'm not going to give up." Ace vowed.

"You'll definitely get stronger," Garnet cheered her friend on with her hands clenched tightly and held up before her. "You just need to keep trying. Just like my Master, Herriot"

Ace nodded at that and held a hopeful gleam in his eyes. "I'll keep trying…" He vowed softly to himself, and let the rest remain in silence.

* * *

Amongst a room full of cloaked figures, in a tall castle-shaped building, Jest resided. He stood from the top of the staircase. His eyes seemed to darken and the ancient of light spat out bitterly, "You still haven't found it?"

One of the cloaked men from the bottom floor lowered his head. "That's right. We haven't been able to find Ace or his companions."

"Rebels like Ace. It seems he is working in secret to gain more allies," Jest reasoned with an even manner of speaking. His eyes, however, seemed ready to burst with piercing black pupils that seemed to bore into the other member's hearts.

"There are still those foolish enough to believe otherwise, but the best thing for Dragoza island will be its dominance by the Dragonoids, and only Dragonoids. What's worrisome is that of the old legend and mystery of those with the powerful golden wings. To think a rebel could gain power from a monster like that. That very presence brings light towards those rebels." Jest instructed all of the Dominion members with a tone that left no room for discussion.

Standing beside him was an individual, a Dragonoid with piercing golden eyes that held a presence far more intricate than all the others. Underneath the dark blue cloak, Lance was absorbed within his new soul armor, with a silver mask covering his mouth and shielding his words from escaping. His golden eyes had turned towards a steel tone and glared right towards Jest.

Jest seemed to not notice or take any offense the gesture as he continued. With a haughty tone he rambled on, "I can not forgive such a situation, for the rebels to occur. Do not give them hope.

"Do not worry about Ace," One of the cloaked dragonoids assured, bowing before Jest as though he was a god.

Jest seemed unsatisfied with the words alone as his eyes held a cruel leering gaze. However, he did offer a warning, "Do not let your guard down. Be sure to find and reveal the identity of all of those working with the rebels,"

"Right," several of the cloaked Dominion men added in unison. Their words were said as simply and as naturally as the air around them.

Lance had glanced down at them, with something aching inside at the blindsight of devotion. Perhaps, it was something about this situation entirely, the very auras in the room. Lance glared coldly, with every fiber of control in his being, there was a will to fight against, whatever this feeling had been.

* * *

The morning had struck sooner than expected. After a good night's rest in the twin's cabin, Ace and Garnet woke up and bid them farewell. There had been news of a new town, one taken over almost entirely by the dragonoids of Dominion.

For the time being, they simply patrolled around the town, and mainly kept themselves to secluded spots. Their bodies were often cloaked by bushes or trees, and sure enough, the small town was littered with cloaked minions.

It all seemed well and good. That was until Tamazo, who was meant to stay quiet and inside of Ace's backpack spoke up. "I'm sooooooo hungry Tama!" The small dragon whined from within his backpack. "Shh...Tamazo you'll blow our cover," Ace warned the other and held a finger to his lips.

The small, egg-shaped dragon pouted at these words. "But Ace! We've been here forever, and I can even smell delicious food, Tama!"

This rather loud screeching seemed to be enough to alert several cloaked dragonoids. The group of Dominion members. One had been glancing around the town and found some familiar faces on the post's wanted posters.

" _We've found Ace and his allies!"_ A low male voice announced and suddenly others were flocking towards Ace and Garnet.

"Shoot," Ace cursed out and started to flee with Garnet in tow. They were far too outnumbered to not make a scene. To think this all started with Tamazo's stomach.

Rushing through the forest they found themselves in contact with an older man who holds a familiar aura. The man waves over both dragon callers and they escape into a small cabin. They two introduced themselves.

"Ah, Donny-and Adonis!" Ace calls out from within the cabin. Somehow they had escaped from Dominion's wrath.

At the sound of impending footsteps and harsh knocking, Adonis and Donny move towards hiding Garnet. The two friends are hurriedly rushed by Adonis, "You two, under here…" He advises for a small area under a wooden table.

Several cloaked members of Dominion look for them. They turn towards Adonis and his son Donny. "Well, you have prepared for tomorrow's Mizumanju contest, correct."

"Of course," Adonis added as calmly as possible. "

"That is good to hear." Then the cloaked member's voice became more menacing. "Just make sure you keep your word. Jest and Lance will be rejoicing that the contest will resume."

"Yes," Adonis and Donny bow their heads towards the dominion members and watch as they hesitantly leave the cabin. "There is no other choice."

Ace's eyes begin to shake, from his hiding place under the table.  _Lance…. Lance are you with them now._  Ace thinks over with a shaking gaze. Would they meet again?

* * *

After the air had cleared, both Donny and his father sought towards creating more Mizumanju treats. Garnet had resigned herself for retiring for the night.

Ace couldn't sleep. His mind was mulling over all the possibilities with Dominion, and Lance. He had found his way outside of Adonis' house, standing within the center of a courtyard. It would help to have his partner here now, "Tamazo what are you doing now?" Certainly, the dragon vowed to help make tomorrow a success, and it did involve food, surely.

"There's no need to worry," Adonis's low voice calls out. The older dark haired man walks outside his house and meets towards Ace. "I have not heard anywhere that Dominion has caught on. You'll be able to leave nicely tomorrow, after our contest."

"Ah the one you were insisted to do," Ace recalled. He looked back and smiles brightly. "Ah, I think that guy is pretty shabby, and I'm certain you'll be able to win."

"I appreciate that," Adonis paused, with a serious expression on his face he turns to Ace. Sincerely he says, "That was a real fight you had there, with Lance."

"Ah," Ace's expression drops and the words that seemed so simply seem to falter along the way. He gasps and his lips turn south.

"I was watching it. The last battle between you and Lance where you both transformed and performed soul brave." Adonis explained with a rather impressed look on his face.

Ace's blue eyes glistened below the moonlit sky and began to shiver. That battle. That one he could look back at with a feeling that his heart was about the erupt. Yet, it was as painful as it had been challenging. No, looking back it was even more-so agonizing.

Truly, Lance always challenged him to go above and beyond. Yet, it was a battle that broke him apart. He couldn't hear Lance's overconfident words, that sent his heart into an irritated yet ignited state of being. He couldn't hear the bated breaths that showed he and Lance were working their hardest with their own power. Lance's strength may have soared but the heart that always brought Ace back and always wanting more-was gone. It was shielded behind his cold and cruel soul armor.

"That Lance," Adonis broke Ace out of his thoughts. "It seems that such a gentle-hearted boy is truly changing so much."

"Ah," Ace inquired, and he pressed a hand against his chest. Something glowed in his sky blue eyes and he needed to know more. "Gentle-hearted?"

Adonis smiled and held out his hand. The older man made a vague gesture with his hand as he proceeded with his tale. "Yes, he used to visit this village."

"Ah, Lance visited here?" Ace's eyes widened and his mouth went ajar. Had Lance even had time to visit places like this...Some place that seemed to have been so quaint too, and, something about the notion made his heart flutter.

The older man held a soft smile, as he became lost in his reverie. "He would come by this village to see the Mizu-Manju contest," Adonis recalled, with the image all too familiar. Lance hadn't been that much younger then, but he stood among the crowd, with Vahaton who cheerfully devoured the watery treats.

Adonis's memories clouded with images of several children lined up to enjoy their watery treats but falling short by one. The child began crying, and Lance stepped in. Kneeling before the child he held out his Mizu-Manju treat, and the other child took it happily. Lance held a soft smile, one that the older Dragonoid had never forgotten. "He held such a gentle loo then. Lance's heart, it seemed to be sincere, as though he were showing his true self. Even now I still believe this,"

"Lance," Ace clenched his hand tightly and held it near to his chest. His blue eyes closed swiftly, and he professed. "I couldn't help him," his voice carried a deep and lamenting tone as his eyes fluttered open towards the sky.

"It seems that whatever transformation he had gone through will make him more brutally cruel," Adonis confessed solemnly, and truly Ace had feared for those every word. The white amongst his blue eyes shivered. He hadn't had a response to make the words ache any less.

The Dragonoid continued, "Even for that, for the test Jest has given us. As it is, with Dominion, even making a Mizu-Manju contest, turn to darkness, with so many of them here. I can not bear it."

Ace turned sympathetically towards the older male, "I don't fully understand that feeling of those lost in darkness." Ace turned his gaze away. "But maybe…" Ace paused, and held his curved hands out towards the sky, as though grasping the wishes of each star above him. "Maybe at the end of the Mizu-Manju contest. Lance's frozen heart may...maybe his heart will be melted," Ace explained with eyes overflowing with light and hope. He turned back towards the older Dragonoid and cheerfully added, "Something may just change,"

"Ace," Adonis called softly. The boy seemed lost in his new hope and reverie, glancing towards the sky as though the stars were protecting him and cheering him on through every step. "I see. I am a Mizu-Manju craftsman. That's the man I am, and I have no choice but to trust in everything."

Ace nodded and turned towards the man with a soft smile. His blue eyes glimmered in a way that rivaled the stars above.

Ace's eyes were shimmering and overflowing with that same resolve, and devotion all the same. He vowed, "I also want to truly save Lance, someday."

Adonis found the smile and overwhelming emotions contagious.

_It seems you too share that same gentle heart._

* * *

The sun seemed to shine extra bright that morning. With Tamazo coaching the often forgotten Dragonoid, Donny wins the contest. He created pile after pile of delicious and sought after Mizumanju treats.

Many of the cloaked Dragonoids scowl at the results from the judges. Their faces show visually upset lines.

Despite the tension, there remains a bright line of hope. Adonis vows from his place on the stage to humans and dragonoids through MizuManju. If this contest had shown anything it's that there was some sort of similarity. They can be united.

* * *

Towards the end of the contest, Ace and Garnet make another escape. They meet with Donny and Adonis on the outskirts of town. Bidding their friends Adieu, the two teenagers raise up their cloaks and headed out for the unknown trail.

Garnet's lips curve down into a bit of a perturbed frown. She looks up at friend worried, and breathes out a sigh, "Ace?" she calls out.

Ace's eyes already seem lost in a trance. His feet are pulling him forward, but the Auburn teen isn't answering. "Ace?" the blond tires again her tone turning a bit irritated.

Finally, she stops. Standing right in front of Ace and huffs loudly, "Excuse me! I'm trying to talk to you! Just where the heck is your brain running off to this time,"

Ace finally glances up and places a hand on his neck. "Sorry," he adds meekly, a tone all too comforting to hear from Ace.

"You're going to keep worrying everyone if you keep acting mopey!" Garnet tells him and wags her finger in front of her face. Her eyebrows are scrunched down and she shows signs of concern. "You've been out of it since yesterday? I'm not blind here to the stuff with Dominion going on, but seriously-you're acting stranger than usual. What's up with you?" Garnet places her hands on her hips.

Ace shakes his head, "Ah," he paused softly. That earlier conversation flashed before his eyes. "I was just thinking…"

Garnet leaned her head back and groaned. She pouted, "I can see that" she tried out calmly, although the twitch in her temple wasn't helping.

"I well..talked with Adonis, he remembered Lance and-" Ace rubbed the back of his head. His cheeks dusted pink and turned towards the ground. "Do I have to talk about this?"

Garnet rolled her eyes, but then quickly formed a wicked grin. "Now you have to tell me," She teased lightly, "So what is it this time with him?"

"This time?" Ace flushed and quickly resolved to that earlier conversation with his friend. The times he went on and on about how irritating it was Lance was as strong as he was overconfident. Then those moments of worry and irrationally that came with his precious rival. How easily he came to rushing headfirst with no clue where to go, just to bring Lance back safely. "Ah, right."

"So...you're pretty worried about him right?" Garnet started, knowing all too well of the answer.

Ace laughed it off nervously and started to twitch his hands against the fabric at his sides. "Yep. I guess it's easy to tell."

Garnet finally stepped to the side and allowed Ace to walk forward. They did need to get to the next town after all. Ace was opening up at least. "It's completely obvious." she stated with a haughty tone, "I've known from the start." Garnet grasped for the umbrella in her hand and smiled down at the small curve in the handle, the very place where her dearest Valkyrie would reside. "You know, I think if anyone can snap Lance out of it, it's gotta be you," Garnet assured, with a soft smile on her face. "And I mean you both have that insanely annoying stubbornness," Garnet jeered, as she flipped her hand under the bottom of her twin tails.

Ace's blue eyes turned towards her, she noticed a certain vulnerability. Garnet sighed. Ace only laughed softly and hadn't fought her back. "Ace." She started again and glanced up to Tamazo who had remained complacent, stuffing himself silly with Mizumanju treats. "And Tamazo, you'll both need to work together, but...you can do it, and when it's all over." Garnet started out, with a ring of sincerity in her softened tone. "I really feel you should tell Lance everything that's going on with you...And exactly what you're feeling towards him." She added intuitively.

Ace nodded softly, still lost in prior thoughts, and idly answered, "Yeah…" Ace lagged behind and slowly let it all sink it. "What!?" Ace exclaimed entirely flushed and rushed towards Garnet. His eyes were already bulging and his mouth hung open comically. "Just what are you saying," Ace rushed in towards Garnet, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lance is...he's my rival and-"

Garnet shrugged her shoulder back roughly. As fun as it was to make fun of Ace's idiocy and obliviousness, it was causing more trouble than amusement. Her eyes lowered towards Ace and she firmly said, "Do you honestly believe that's it?" Garnet tested Ace, who seemed to falter.

"But the way you're implying makes it...like," Ace paused, and bit inside of his cheek. He hadn't admitted it openly to himself. How the hell was he supposed to get started here and have this conversation with Garnet? "I mean, the way Lance acts...I'm sure he…"

Garnet placed a hand right in front of Ace's face, signaling him to stop. "He's just as much of an idiot in that regard. I'm not exactly thrilled to have to be the one to tell you this, but it's about time you two get over with it. It's getting more and more irritating to watch you two," Garnet explained and crossed her arms over her chest, walking ahead of a rather stunned and flustered auburn teen.

"Garnet!" Ace held out his hand towards the blonde, "Wait up!"

Another day arises, and Ace and Garnet arrive in another town. Plastered upon nearly every corner are posters. Wanted posters of all of the prominent Dragon Callers seen alongside Ace, and Ace himself. The blonde and auburn haired teenagers tug on the hoods of their cloaks and further mask their appearance. They continue through an empty town without too much trouble.

They two arrive in front of the vast wall around the gate and see one of Garnet's classmates thrown over. Suddenly, flooding out from the school gates are students of the academy. Garnet and Ace look towards one another then back at the situation with perplexity.

Another young classmate rushes past the school gates that had become all too familiar to Garnet. The blonde manages to catch a glimpse of her friend from the corner of her eye.

"Diana," Garnet calls out and sees the bright pink bow and orange-ringlet haired girl. She turns over, "Garnet"

"What is going on here?" The blonde idol inquired.

The ringlet girl started to explain, "Our school too has been taken over by these angered dragonoids. They're of Dominion and they've prevented non-Dragonoid students from entering the school. "

Several more schoolgirls rushed from the town and up towards the school gate. There is a light of hope in their eyes as they meet with Garnet. Dominion had taken over their school, all of those who rebelled against them, namely humans had been thrown into cells and locked away, but not before being forced to leave their precious armor drops in Dominion's hands.

"The school has been dominated by dominion." Explained one of Garnet's classmates, with short brown hair. "Please, Master Garnet! We need your help! After all, you're the one who even managed to connect with Valkyrie. She was, after all, a guardian over our school, and I'm certain that's why she's reacting this way."

"Valkyrie," Garnet calls out tenderly, seeing her umbrella formed D-gear glowing a bright golden tone. Her soul armor is already reacting with deep emotions. Hearing the story of Dominion and their cruelty, it seems there is no other choice. "If this is what you feel we must do, then, of course, I'm right there with you," The idol promises with a tender voice.

"Master! I beg you!" the brunette schoolgirl exclaimed once more, "We need your help to stop dominion"

It had already been decided.

"Okay. This is an SOS after all" Garnet agrees and holds out her D-gear triumphantly.

* * *

Now, with a new light of hope and determination, Garnet's classmates assemble.

Garnet and her former classmates meet up at a cabin to plan their infiltration. The blonde all too happily changes into her blue schoolgirl uniform.

"Well, I guess I will be a bit conspicuous…" Ace laughed, and was about to volunteer to keep watch outside when-

"Oh, that won't be necessary!" Garnet began with a devious tone. Several of the other girls begin to crowd around Ace. "We have plenty of disguises here," One of the girls opens a cabin, filled with tracksuits, school uniforms, wigs and makeup. "You'll fit right in,"

Within seconds Ace finds himself being attacked by flying tracksuits and long auburn wigs.

There was no time to argue, and the glare from Garnet at his hesitance was menacing.

 _Well, it's not as though anyone I know will be there...it's fine._ Ace reasoned, quite certain while pulling on the long-haired wig, that he could blend in, from a distance.

The entire group is now complete, as they stand at the gates. Ace too is now dressed in a large pink bow, a long auburn wig and a red-track suit from Garnet's school. His lips curve into a frown, "I still think this is a bit…" Ace begins and pulls at the end of his wig. "Suspicious…"

Garnet and a few students turn towards Ace. They quickly crowd in, and out of seemingly nowhere bring out several makeup supplies. Ace's eyes and cheeks are decorated with bright feminine colors, and at last the 'makeover' is over. Several girls nod to each other, and Ace hangs his head in defeat. Tamazo moves over to pat his partner's shoulder. "There-there, Tama" The egg-shaped dragon attempts to soothe the other. However, his ridiculous appearance, covered by gobs of makeup and a poofy wig seems to distract Ace more.

Standing around each other confidently, Garnet stands up to the front gates. She and the other students continue to fight but become outmatched by the powerful dragonoids. "All right! Let's go!" Garnet calls out triumphantly. She holds tightly to the handle of her umbrella.  _We can do this, Valkyrie._

* * *

Their plan had managed to be quickly derailed. Soon after storming up to the gates, Dominion had arrived. Several cloaked students went on the offense and outnumbered the many human students. Reluctantly, Garnet waved towards the other girls, and Ace to retreat.

Garnet, Ace, Tamazo and several of the school's students found themselves in the now. Here they are hiding out from Dominion after their latest attack. To think her own powers could falter like that. Just how was she supposed to prove herself as Valkyrie's partner and dragon caller like this. Garnet turned her gaze down. Her eyes darkened and she hung her head. A thousand apologies were wrapped up in her heart. "You should go home, away from this school and as it is now…" Garnet added sadly, "I'd say that I give up."

 _Valkyrie._ Garnet glanced down and held onto the multicolored umbrella, tightly in her hand. Her darkened brown eyes look towards the glowing sensation. She feels the overwhelming presence and soul of her dear Valkyrie. Just exactly how they established this bond was unthinkable, it simply was, and Garnet found herself lost and connecting in a way she hadn't before with any male or female she had liked in the past. This was beyond everything, and perhaps reasoning-for the circumstances they were in.

If she closed her eyes she could visualize it, and feel the moment over again where Valkyrie devoted herself to being Garnet's soul armor. The feeling of protection, devotion, sincerity, and love washed over the idol. So calling to her seemed the most natural.

If Valkyrie had a fight within her, then possibly...Garnet too could. Possibly.

The entire room finds themselves quickly paying attention. As several cloaked "dominion" members enter in through the door of the building.

"You're back again," The red-haired student says. She feigns a strengthened sneer and glare, despite her exhaustion.

"I was wrong." the cloaked dominion leader lowers her head, to the surprise of everyone. "This school is for everyone. I remember those old days, back at the academy," The Dragonoid begins turning to Garnet, "No matter how many tries I kept seeing you get back up. I was impressed by you. Seeing you never give up and doing the same thing over and over again"

"Ah, I'm a bit disliked though," Garnet added, recalling those early days at the academy quite well. "But I'm flattered…"

"You really have inspired me. I've seen through you the importance of these memories. Because everyone has their memories here. I want us to all learn together," the Dragonoid admitted, and the several other cloaked members nodded. All of it was a silent expression of their alliance.

"Alright…" Garnet glances towards the reformed Dominion member and towards her brightened umbrella. She can feel Valkyrie's energy. "This time we'll stop them," Garnet vows with a fiery determination seething in her eyes.

* * *

Somewhere along the raid, Garnet, her classmates, Ace, and Tama enter in through the building and to the principal's office. A familiar and high toned male voice breaks through. "You're all so noisy," he explains, before turning back from the chair.

"Sturgeon!" Ace is the first to call out, with his face dusted with pink blush and far too much makeup to be called natural. Tamazo too, dressed in a dark red wig opens his mouth comically wide. "Tama! What are you doing here?"

Sturgeon turns towards them, "Who are you?" Sturgeon asks, as he idly slings his Yo-Yo D-gear back and forth. "I had found this place in such a state. I used to live in a palace of a home. So now I will settle to make my home here today."

Rather put out by this dragonoids childish behavior, the red-haired student walks towards Sturgeon. "Let me see that," Diana says swiftly and grasps for the D-gear from Sturgeon's hands. "Very well then, we'll be taking this," she adds and exits from the room. It's certain from the feathered Dragonoid reaction and exclamation, "Give that back!", that they had managed to win.

Certainly, with this, they would come to an agreement.

Sturgeon huffs, in disbelief such a tactic was already riling him up, however, this hadn't lasted long, and he turns back to fully look at the mysterious girl left in the room. Sturgeon's pupils expand and his face begins to falter. His face is flustered, seeing incredibly sparkling blue eyes and long auburn hair. The dragon caller finds it hard to utter a word, as there are already flowers flooding over his vision and the world looks that bit brighter.

His golden eyes shake, and there's something incredible about this hybrid. Someone mostly human with the faintest signs of being a fellow Dragonoid.

Ace, however, only stays dumbstruck, entirely oblivious to the flustered actions of Sturgeon. "hmm.." he hums out and glances to and fro Sturgeon and the rest of the schoolmates who are already in pursuit of the Dominion members. "Hmm…?" Ace blinks entirely lost. Just what had changed within Sturgeon to make him look at him….like that?

* * *

After moving past several hallways, the students all find themselves facing a familiar instructor. With his long dark blue hair and forlorn eyes, he meets the student's gazes.

"Teacher, Maaya !" Garnet exclaims seeing the dark blue haired cloaked professor.

"What are you doing here at school. This place has been dominated by dominion?" He questions while glancing around and behind himself. His voice turns to that of a hushed tone. "You need to leave here," he advises.

"Maaya, why are you working alongside Dominion and Master Jest, after everything that happened?" Garnet demands to know more, and steps forward.

The professor turns his head to the side, "I had hoped to keep you all out of this. There are many more important things that can be taken away than just our school. All of you students should leave, Dominion is only growing in this town. I don't know what to do."

Diana begins, "Professor Maaya, If that's true then you've truly been trying to protect us?"

"Tell us Professor Maaya, is that really true," Another girl with light brown hair had called out.

The long-haired teacher looks towards the girls and quickly turns his eyes to the ground below himself.

"The thing is...that…"Reluctantly he starts to explain. "The only way to truly protect my students, and to watch for the safety of those held captive is to stay in this school. Despite how much I've hated being under Dominions rule there has been no choice... " He bows his head towards his students. "I am sorry…"

"But that's all the reason we need to hurry and stop them and work together right?" One of the student points out.

There is a lightness within the school and many of the schoolgirls are beaming at the truth.

"Thank goodness," Garnet voices in relief, with tears in her eyes, "Our teacher is himself after all…."

He bows his head. "Again I'm sorry for keeping this a secret...and being this vulnerable. Please, Garnet. You have the power of Valkyrie within yourself. And so…. I'm entrusting you to protect this school."

"Yes, just leave it to me!" She promises and turns back to her classmates, "Let's go, everyone!"

* * *

Nearing the final part of their raid to reclaim their old school, Garnet and the students attack the head office.

They are faced with two sinister and infamous faces. Ace recalls them as the egg-traffickers. His hand twitched to his side. It had been some time, and that was his...first...mission with Lance. "They need to be stopped," Ace whispers towards Garnet.

"Oh, we'll stop them alright!" The blonde idol nods her head and smirks with confidence. A glowing light surrounds her form.  _Alright, Valkyrie now is the time. Cross on!_ Garnet immerses herself once more with the spirit she had grown closest two. With each beaming light of armor, Garnet can feel loved and embraced. Valkyrie had always believed in her and been the one to move her forward. There was something new this time, and a new power with Valkyrie had emerged as the idol crossed on. Bright golden and orange wings form and glisten behind Garnet's back. "Let's go Valkyrie," Garnet adds with confidence and begins to strike towards the lizard-shaped creature at the headmaster's office.

Garnet holds tightly to her own umbrella shaped d-gear. She closes her eyes softly and begins to focus on the energy drops around herself. Blow after powerful blow begins, and the combined energy drops strike towards the humanoid and lizard-like dragon traffickers.

The dragon egg trafficker retaliates, and to the surprise of both Ace and Garnet, he begins. He unleashes a peculiar power from his own. A glowing light emerged around the lizard-like creature and with a loud shriek he manages to summon rather abstract looking blue and gold robots. Ones which he had labeled as security. Quickly the battle expands and their platform for fighting goes outside the academy.

Ace turns towards Garnet and notes that he has his own plan. "I'll be right back," He promises and dashes from the office. Garnet and several of the school's students work together, summoning drop after drop and attacking the stubborn robots that had been summoned.

"Hurry up, Ace." Garnet finds herself already berating her friend. She had the power to protect herself, but there were far too many innocent students fighting now.

Now, within a closed-off space, Ace extends his arm forward. "Cross on!" He exclaims and fully merges with his so his soul armor. Rushing into the skies, Ace returns to the school. He creates a flash of light from the top of the building, and the many Dominion robots begin to falter. Ace extends his hand to summon several drops and with everyone's powers working together, the academy is finally, freed. Ace's powerful light energy and Garnet strike towards the egg-traffickers, and they are sent towards the air.

Garnet breathes deeply out and lowers her shoulders. Several of the classmates rush towards her and Ace.

"Master Garnet! You've done it! That was incredible!" A short brunette exclaims, and suddenly the blonde idol finds herself with the attention she had longed so long for.

* * *

After that incredibly long day, it seems that rest would be logical. Garnet, however, had managed to sneak everyone in for training. Perhaps, it was a more crafty way of avoiding the sadness that comes with goodbyes. Yet, Ace found himself exhausted, and the female disguise hadn't made moving around any easier.

He finally stopped to spend some time resting and looked out towards the darkening sky, at the beach. The sunset caught Ace off guard enough to almost entirely miss the smaller dragon caller approaching him.

Sturgeon returns to the beach, and his face is entirely bashful and flushed. He exhales slowly before approaching the 'mystery girl'. "Hey, you!" Sturgeon stands before Ace and holds his finger out sternly. Ace blinks several times, the Dragonoid's hands are shaking.

Sturgeon's reddens further and feel his heart racing. The dual-toned Dragonoid reaches into his pocket and fumbles around. His fingers clasp over a very precious circular disk. One which held incredible value, in his eyes. He turned towards the mysterious auburn woman. "You are different," he points towards Ace and holds out a large bright pink orb. It is flustered with pink jewels and golden stars. A large golden star is stamped right into the middle. Sturgeon blushed a bright pink right below his lowered eyes. "I tend to be a bit of a jerk though" He admits sheepishly.

Rubbing the back of his neck, the usually haughty Dragonoid begins to speak. He stumbles. "I-I-I'll lend this you, and perhaps we will see each other again," Sturgeon adds entirely bashful and nothing like the dragon caller Ace had known before.

Tamazo screeches out, "I wonder why you would make something like this, Tama? What are you trying to say-?"

The Dragonoid flushes at the accusatory comment. He feels his nerves kicking in and bows his head. Something seems all too familiar about that dragon's voice, and to think his prized possession would be insulted like this! He'd have to try another time when that girl wasn't in the dragon's company.

"Shut up!" he spats out at Tamazo. He then turned to the auburn-haired girl and smiles softly. It's as though a field of roses are framing 'her' face, and he blushes. "I'll see you Later!" Sturgeon runs off, grasping his precious item within his hands.  _Maybe next time. I'll truly tell you how I feel._

"What the heck is with him?" Tamazo asks squinting his eyes out behind the heaps of purple eyeshadow.

"He really...didn't notice it was me?" Ace voiced aloud through blinking eyes, the makeup was still making it rather difficult to ascertain anything.

* * *

With the success of finding friends, and reuniting allies, Ace and Garnet found their group growing. They had run across Tiger, working under a Dominion-run stage show into some kind of comedy act. With some luck and persuasion, they had managed to bring the real Tiger out, their friend who reached for the top and settled for nothing less.

The group walked down a forest trail. It was a trail that leads to a library, in Libria, and certainly would lead to their next mission. Libria was their dear friend, Charo's hometown, as well as Torlei's, the ancient of wood. To regain their allies was a necessity. This proved especially true with positive and hopeful friends like Charo, who always seemed to give it his everything.

Tiger was marching on ahead several feet in front of the others. With his arms swinging wildly at his sides, and his knees marching high towards his chest, he exclaimed. "Come on! We're almost there! And we will be going straight to the top or the top of the top!"

Tamazo had been floating beside Ace, "It certainly seems Tiger is back to himself, Tama."

Ace smiled and glanced at the white and orange dragon, "That's for sure."

Tiger had turned around in their conversation. The redhead's eyes were sparkling as he held both of his clenched hands up to his sides, "By the way Ace. That new soul armor you have there is incredible. Seriously, where did you get it?"

"Ah, um...well you see," Ace started fumbling over his words for a moment, taken aback as to how to explain everything that happened.

However, Tiger cheered and with his hands over his head beamed and turned towards Garnet. "And Garnet! You were incredible too! As expected you've only grown stronger and stronger training with Valkyrie"

Garnet smiled a bit nervously at the attention. Next, Tiger had moved towards Tamazo, and cheered, "Tamazo!"

"Tama!?" Tamazo called out expectantly but was met with tiger turning away. The red-head scratched his cheek and searched for words to say. "Umm..you especially…"Tiger mumbled in an attempt to save the moment. Tamazo pouted.

"Well anyway," Tiger continued, "Now that we're all together," He pointed towards the road ahead. "Everyone let's go to the top!" He exclaimed before rushing towards the town. Ace and Garnet turned towards each other with a knowing look. Same old Tiger.

* * *

Torlei, the ancient of light, had been caged up by Dominion. His lips faded to form worn out frown lines, as his eyes remained downcast towards the bed below himself. He curled himself together tightly, as his legs bent up towards his chest. The bleach-blond's eyes began to shiver, and he made a tired and soft vow. "Master Tinbell," he spoke of the previous ancient. "I will...no…" he paused and looked out towards the empty walls around the room. "We all will definitely work towards stopping Dominion!"

The bleach-blonde sat up and looked towards the door that was keeping him from escaping his captivity. "Isn't that right, Charo?"

* * *

With Tiger leading the way, the trio of dragon callers rushed through Libryia and entered up into the famous library. It was a place always seeming to hold so much light and knowledge, with books, maps and golden globes galore.

However, the friends hadn't been expecting to see it in a state quite like this. "Ah?" Ace's blue eyes were shivering as he entered through the door. The library was covered in near complete darkness, and not a soul in sight seemed to inhabit the library. Only stacks of books prevailed to give life to the library, and even then they were beginning to form with dust.

From the top of the balcony, Ace voiced, "This is horrible...to think something like this would happen."

Garnet added in, "There's no doubt this had to have been done by Dominion. They've invaded just about everywhere now." Her voice was laced with sadness, "It's also possible they started their invasion earlier with Klein residing here."

Ace frowned at the name. It seemed his cruelty would never cease, and his alliance with Dominion was still as strong as ever.

"Charo must have escaped somewhere, Tama," Tamazo added with a bit of hope.

"I'm not too sure that he would be on good terms with them," Tiger added on, quite certain the innocent blond would be targeted, especially working so closely alongside Torlei.

Trouble didn't seem to cease anytime soon, as several cloaked guards appeared behind the group. With a low voice, one of the dragonoids of Dominion called out, "You aren't supposed to be here."

The group turned around to find the cloaked figures. The supposed head of the group looked towards Ace and exclaimed. "That face is…!"

"Crap," The Auburn teen grit his teeth and clenched his hand tightly against the strap on his bag.

"It's time to go, Tama" Tamazo exclaimed and Ace nodded. The group rushed down the staircase from the library and towards the forest. Having a head start, they all had managed to sneak into a patch of bushes behind the trees.

"They can't have gone too far," a cloaked man proclaimed. "They're surely around here somewhere." Another added. The group of cloaked Dominion members glanced around and searched for the dragon callers.

"Klein ordered us to find Ace and his friends. Let's not stop our search!" The group's leader declared this message and was met with resounding "yeses."

"So this is about Klein again," Tiger grumbled behind the bushes. "With Dominion and Libriya coming into conflict- we need to release our monsters."

"We can't engage in battle here," Garnet advised the other, "We already attracted too much attention as it is." She explained. "We're all wanted all over dragoza as it is. If we get caught here we're sure to become outnumbered."

Tamazo was floating above the group of dragon callers, holding up only a few branches that barely concealed his form.

"I really hope Charo is okay," Ace expressed his concern.

It was in that moment a small pale butterfly landed in the blank spot where Tamazo's nose would be. "Ah-ah-Achoo!" Tamazo sneezed loudly, and easily catching the attention of the Dominion leaders. They found themselves spotted.

"What did you go and do?" Tiger grumbled looking up at the small dragon. Ace turned towards the side, "Everyone-this way." He announced. The group was again forced to run out ahead. They fell deep into the forest before they finally stopped.

"Is this really far enough to go?" Garnet questioned. The others were holding onto their legs and panting from the run.

Ace laughed it off, still catching his breath. "I don't know."

However, it seemed the blonde's worries were not unwarranted, as loud footsteps resounded through the forest. The group of dragon callers turned around and were met with three enraged monsters. They were growling and standing nearly as high as the trees. Their bodies were almost identical aside from their faces that were shaded with colors of blue, green and red.

"What do we do now Tama?" The small dragon voiced his concerns as he looked towards the dinosaur-like face that was lunging towards them. One of the monsters roared out loudly and swung its tail towards the group. The friends had barely managed to avoid a direct collision.

"I've got this," Tiger announced. He held his clenched hand above his chest. "I'll just need to cross on-" Ace pushed himself against Tiger. "We can't do that. It will only draw attention to just fighting here anyway…"

"Then what can we do…?" Tiger asked in a baffled tone. The entirely green dinosaur extended one of its clawed hands and began to lunge at the dragon callers. The trio of humans, plus Tamazo started to prepare for another attack, with their arms crossed over themselves. However, the impact seemed to halt.

A soft and soothing tone played throughout the forest. It was one so familiar and hopeful, and the monster's retracted their hands back at the melody. Slowly, the dragons began to back away from the dragon callers, as the melody appeared closer and closer. The whistling song appeared to only get louder as soft footsteps could be heard entering the forest. The maestro of the melody was revealed. The young boy with soft blonde hair, green and yellow clothes, and a "plus sign" shaped whistle stepped right before the monsters.

"Charo!" Ace broke out in relief.

The small blonde opened his soft emerald eyes and turned towards the now soothed monsters. "Now, you can all return home," he told the monsters in a soft and caring tone. The three dragons had looked towards the petite dragon callers and began returning to their home in the forest. Charo's lips curved into a small smile as he watched the calmed monster's leaving.

The petite blonde then turned back to the group of dragon callers. A light gleamed within his aqua green eyes. "Long time no see! I'm so relieved to see everyone's safe,"

Ace, Garnet, and Tiger all rushed towards their friend with smiling faces. Ace began first, "Thank you so much! You really saved us there."

"It's a relief to finally find you," Garnet added in, "We've definitely missed you!"

"Were you all looking for me?" Charo asked with widened eyes. "I'm really sorry, for making you worry."

Ace, Tiger, and Garnet all held softly curved smiles on their lips. Tiger clenched his hands tightly as he explained in excitement. "That was seriously amazing, Charo! You have gotten so much stronger, to think you were able to stop those angry monsters just like that!"

"That was pretty helpful, Tama~!" The small dragon chimed in.

Charo smiled brightly at this, "I've been doing my best all this time!" He assured the others. "Since then, I've been…" Charo narrowed his aqua eyes and glanced down. His two aqua orbs began to shiver. The small blond sniffled "As I've told myself…'waiting patiently'" Charo's cheeks were now dampening with fallen tears.

Ace's face fell at those words. Tamazo looked equally surprised. "What do you mean Tama? Of course, we'd come for you!" The small dragon assured.

The small blonde continued to tear up through the words. After such a long time of staying strong, he allowed himself to finally cry. His friend's had come back for him after all this time.

Garnet turned towards Tiger, "Shouldn't you be saying something cheerful about now?" She insisted.

Tiger placed a hand on his neck, "I know but this situation now... I'm just not too used to" The redhead explained smiling softly at the small blond dragon caller continuing to sniffle and wipe his tears.

* * *

Charo leads his group of friend's deeper within the forest. There were several larger trees with wide openings, certainly enough to form a cozy room or a place of shelter. Charo had several stacks of books. Several ones he had known " _Torlei loved the most_ ", which he managed to stow away before Dominion had invaded.

The blonde sat in a circle amongst his friends. "I'm sorry, I got a bit emotional there..," He apologized and glanced towards the many books that were stacked and easily taking over half of the space. "I'm so glad to see all of you," He assured with a smile and placed his hands on top of a small round table within the room. "After seeing all of your faces, I had felt so relieved."

Charo's friends were all sitting around the small table, and nodding or smiling in understanding. "Oh," He added quickly, "And not to worry I'm safe here. Dominion is absolutely not allowed to stay near this ring of the forest where the Kodamas are located."

"The Kodama?" Ace asked while tilting his head to the side.

Charo nodded, "That's right. This area in the forest is known as the ring of Kodama. They're very kind healing type monsters-that would never allow Dominion near them. There is a story from a children's book, that once those with impure hearts enter this labyrinth of the forest, they will not be allowed to go out again. " Charo continued further, "That library is quite similar, as it is within the ring of Kodama. This is something only Torlei and a few who live in Libria have known about. I'm certain Dominion has no idea, and will likely try to invade-without know this."

"So it's this secret that will end up stopping them?" Garnet inquired.

Charo smiled brightly and nodded with certainty. "That's right." His lips curved as a glow formed in the blonde's eyes. "It's something that has been set up. So that there are parts of the library only Torlei and I can access." He beamed at the words.

Tiger leaned back against the wall of the tree and folded his arms behind his head. "I gotta admit that's pretty cool. You've found yourself a pretty awesome partner to work alongside, Charo. It seems you two have your own secrets."

"And it seems you managed to protect some of the library books right here. Very sneaky, Tama~"

The blonde flushed a bit, then softly laughed. His smile brightened incredibly at the thought as he added on, "Well, these are all books that belong to Libria and tell of their rich history. Saving these precious books was something I had to do " Charo assured the others. He reached over towards a stack of books and pulled out a particular one. "This is a very important book from that library."

Garnet added in, "That library?

Charo nodded, "That's right. This is a book that has been used by Master Tinbell and Master Torlei. It's something that even talked about the importance of the world of dragon caller's and a book I had found during the last day of the battle cup," Charo continued and curled his hands upon his lap. "And with the drop impact occurring that day- causing so much destruction...it even caused a drop impact in Libria." Charo's hands began to clenched into the fabric over his legs.

The blonde's lips curved into a rather trembling frown. "The members of dominion had appeared one day, and with their arrival, many of the people were at a loss," Charo recalled bitterly, with the images of the cloaked members of Dominion. They had all been led by Klein, who began to invade and threaten the once peaceful city. "My mom, dad, and everyone are unharmed. But, to me without drops, I can't even do anything to help fight. So I ran right to the library?"

Ace's eyes widened at that, "You ran right to the library?"

"That's right," Charo's confirmed with Ace. "There were important books left behind there by Master Tinbell and Master Torlei. Master Torlei had said that if anything happens he would evacuate from here," Charo told the others, and his lips curved into a frown. "And he told me of the importance these books had held…the dangers they could cause in other's hands"

"So Dominion were the ones who took Master Tinbell and the egg drops!" Tiger blurted out. He stood up from his seat and placed his hands flat on the table.

"Charo should have been the only other one designated to enter into that library" Garnet added.

"Still there has to be something we can do to stop them! There must be something in these books that will help!" Tiger said while slapping his hand on top of one of the many piles of dusty books.

Charo sadly shook his head at the statement, "They could be hiding anywhere. I haven't been able to read everything from these books yet, that could further help us."

A soft cry of several monsters was heard from outside of the caved-in room. Charo turned towards the monsters that consisted of a small toyceratops, woodsy and emerald dragon. "Ah, these monsters are ones that are living in this forest. They're all friends of mine," Charo babbled on as he exited the cave to kneel down next to the tiny wood elemental monsters.

"They also helped me carry over all of these books," Charo told the others, as he tilted his head sweetly to the side.

Charo smiled at the monster's and assured them, "Do not worry. Everyone here is my friend." The three wood elementals seemed happy as they smiled happily before jumping up towards Charo and cuddling up against his chest and around his head. Charo smiled before hugging the monster's back tightly.

* * *

As dusk began to settle into the sky, Charo and his friend's exited the tree. The group of friends exited the cavern, and with the help of their monsters, lit a small fire outside. Everyone gathered around the fire, and Charo's monster friends curled up by his side.

Tamazo had managed to find some sweet fruit growing around the trees. Currently, the small dragon was eagerly eating his food. Ace sat beside the dragon and ignoring his vigorous eating asked Charo, "So these trees around are called life trees?"

"That's right," Charo answered. "A living tree is where the library has been located all of this time. As a result, it has for a long time been called the "Tree of Life" in Libria," Charo trailed on, as he looked up towards the sky reflecting on the different stories and legends of his hometown.

His memory recalled a fond afternoon, standing below that tree of life beside Torlei.  _The ancient of wood started to explain, "Charo. This very tree guards the library and the city of Libria," He explained to the young dragon caller as he glanced up at the branches surrounding the building. Torlei walked ahead and Charo came following right after._

" _This is enough to protect Libria?" Charo asked innocently and tilted his head to one side. The bleach-blond answered,_

" _Right. In this case, the book that holds the history of Libria is preserved right here," He noted and glanced up towards several books shelved up high. "These books are preserved in order to protect and defend the very history of this town."_

_Torlei had led the young dragon caller throughout the library and back outside to the very base of the tree. The bleach-blonde pressed his hand against the side of the tree and continued to explain. "I think that...in Dragoza, humans, monsters and human beings have been working together to develop this island." Torlei turned towards Charo with a serious and still glint in his golden yellow eyes. "I feel that we should learn from this history and continue to build a better future. Continuing this future is something imposed on the both of us," He professed and turned towards the younger dragon caller._

_Charo's eyes were glistening with deep admiration and devotion. He bowed his head down to confirm his dedication. He was certain, at this moment, this was what he had been born to do, and where he was meant to be. His heart fluttered at the thought. 'And one day...when I'm older and wiser I'll tell you just that'_

Returning back to his current reality, Charo found himself staring off a bit sadly into the drink in front of himself. He saw his reflection within the cup of steaming hot liquid, "That very tree of life is Libria's…No, it's Dragoza island's peace." Charo enthused. "I want to undo everything that has happened." Charo lamented this.

"Why did it die in the first place?" Garnet voiced aloud.

Tiger intercepted with his own idea, "It must be because of Dominion. They seem to be the ones who would only cause more harm to the tree of life,"

"No way," Charo disagreed, "Dominion or...no...Klein, even if he is taken over by darkness. This tree would still be very important to him."

Ace's eyes concealed sadness as he promised, "I will try and find the cause of the tree's death" Ace added sadly, "But unfortunately, I'm unsure of any ways to restore the life in it."

"It seems I'm able to do some things to restore Libria," Charo began, as his hands brushed against and pet the top of the monster's heads. "However, Torlei has been more knowledgeable. I've read a lot of the books, but I'm not able to understand all of it." The blond admitted this a bit sadly while turning his eyes towards the ground and softly stroking the top of the emerald dragon's head.

Ace's lips curved down as his sky blue eyes darkened beneath the sky. "Is it possible to find the answer to this?" He pondered aloud and let his gaze fall towards the firepit.

_XYZ_

Both Ace and Charo found their minds racing. Unlike Garnet and Tiger, they were unable to fall asleep right beneath the stars.

Charo was sitting several feet away from their campsite. His legs were curled up against his chest. "Ah, you too huh?" Ace whispered towards the other. Charo quickly turned around.

"Ace!?" The blonde spat out.

The auburn haired teen pressed a finger to his lips and pointed back to his friends at the campsite. Several of Charo's monster friends and Ace's Tamazo were bundled up and asleep in their sleeping bags. Charo covered his mouth with his hands. "So what are you doing up?"

Ace kneeled down beside the petite blonde male and adjusted himself to a comfortable sitting position. "I've been thinking,"

Charo giggled a bit at this statement, "You don't say...Well, me too."

Ace settled for sitting with one of his leg bent by his chest and the other extended straight out. He played with his hands and started lacing them around his bent leg. "So, I'm sure I could guess. And we're all worried about Dominion, but you seem...a bit...torn," Ace started, and knew all too well of the feeling. His eyes lowered.

Charo's eyes seemed to darken and his gaze turned to the sky. "Well, of course, I'm worried about Libria. This is the town I've lived all my life in, but...I'm also a bit scared,"

"Scared?" Ace repeated, as though he were simply sounding the word out on his lips. "Yeah, I can get that…"

"You too?" Charo turned towards him with eyes.

Ace chuckled, "Of course. I think that's pretty natural for being a human…" Ace paused then and saw an all too familiar figure within the stars. "And for dragonoids."

Charo bowed his head low. "I'm afraid...I won't...be able to keep up," The young blonde's voice broke out. His eyes were welling with tears. Ace extended a hand towards the other. Charo shook his head and allowed the tears to fall. "You're always getting stronger, Ace. You...Garnet and Tiger...And I want to be useful you know," Charo's aqua eyes were turning red and puffy as he sniffled. "Now, Torlei is gone, and he's entrusted me with so much…" Charo bit his lip. "Am I strong enough to save him, as he's always saved me?"

Ace stopped the young blonde in his sorrowful path. He gently clasped his hand over Charo's shoulder. "H-hey," He started hesitantly. Then a light glowed to reveal a powerful strength in Ace's eyes. "You've already done so," Ace nodded and squeezed the younger boy's shoulder. "I mean...always being by his side like that. And you haven't just saved him. You've saved all of us ya know? Even just the other day! Besides, I wouldn't even have a clue about how to become a dragon caller without your insistence" Ace encouraged with a brightened smile that could rival the stars.

Charo's eyes began to shake as his lips quivered. The blond sniffled before wiping at his eyes. "Yeah, you're right, Ace." The blonde continued on, "You really are getting stronger every day."

Ace shook his head at the comment, "Thanks but…" His eyes drifted to the sky. "I too have someone I want to save."

"Ah, Lance," Charo stated bluntly, through sniffles. The young blonde quickly waved his hands around himself.

Ace started, "No, It's not much of a secret," Ace scratched behind his head, and turned a bright shade of pink. His eyes turned to the stars once more. "I Imagine it's a lot like how you feel towards Torlei…" Ace began to explain. Upon seeing the blonde relaxed, Ace retracted his hands.

"Oh…" Charo fathomed the idea, and then quickly flushed. "Oh!"

Ace would have laughed if he weren't in the same boat. "I had an idea…" He scratched the side of his cheek. "But well I can't quite place these feelings...and so I want to see him again...and I desperately want to be the one whose power can save him," Ace paused and nervously laughed. "I guess it's kind of selfish though.."

Charo shook his head, "No, I don't think so. I understand..that feeling. I'm certain you'll reach Lance. If anyone can it's you, ya know?"

Ace smiled softly at the comment. His gaze stayed towards the stars above, as though they could hold all of the answers. "We'll save them. Certainly, one day…"

"Right," Charo agreed and fell into the silence of the night.

* * *

Having set out the fire, the group of friend's began reaching into their bags and placing out their sleeping bags. They had mostly fallen asleep beneath the stars. Charo had been up with some worry but had managed to fall asleep beside his beloved monsters.

The morning began earlier than expected as blearing from the sky was a loud siren. It was unmistakably coming from Charo's hometown, and the group arose quickly. "What is that?" Ace thought aloud, as he glanced up as though hoping to find the source.

The group hastily put away their bags and headed out towards the forest. They were met with a surprising sight, as they noticed several of the citizens lined up and being gathered by Dominion. Charo reached into his bag and brought out his pair of binoculars. Adjusting the dial, Charo was able to take a closer look and found two familiar faces among the crowd.

"Mama, and Papa!" Charo exclaimed worriedly. "What is happening there?" He asked before quickly making his way back down the tree to meet with his friends.

Turning to his friend's Charo worriedly told the group, "The tree of life is being burned!"

"The tree is burning?" Tiger repeated.

"Really? To think Dominion could become even more stupid," Garnet voiced. "They're not even thinking about the consequences,"

"This is unforgivable!" Ace cursed out, as he clenched his hand tightly into a fist. He clenched his jaw and a darkened hue overtook the sky blue tone in his eyes.

"I'm heading out!" Charo told the others before quickly rushing out back to the town. The three remaining friend's looked towards each other before turning back to the retreating young boy. "Charo!" Ace called out in concern.

The blonde only continued forward, barely able to catch his breath, he rushed towards the forest in hopes of changing the outcome. Charo continued to rush past the seemingly endless patches of trees and bushes. Finally, the petite blonde reached a long wooden bridge, one which he had known to take to return back to his hometown.

"Wait up, Charo!" Ace's voice burst through, along with panting sounds of several others around him.

The young blonde turned around towards his friend's and admitted. "I have to protect the tree of life now. I have to protect my home!"

Tiger tried to reason with the other, "But without your egg drops-how are you going to protect it? How will you be able to stop this on your own?"

Charo glanced down towards the bridge beneath his feet. "That is…" His hand was shaking at his side. "But, still…" He paused again, clenching his hand tightly into a fist. "I have to do something!" Charo professed with a passionate glint of emerald within his soft aqua eyes. "Because...Libria is my hometown!" The blond exclaimed.

"That's the way, Charo! You've grown so much stronger it's incredible!" Tiger proclaimed to the young dragon caller.

"Well, perhaps but only a bit," Garnet teased, with a mischievous smile on her lips.

Tiger continued on with a beaming smile on his face, "We'll definitely stop them! And reach towards the top" He promised the other and held his hand up high into the air victoriously.

"We'll reach the top?" Charo repeated, quite unsure.

"Right," Tiger continued, "And together we've only continued to grow strong. Ace too is even stronger than he was before."

"That's true, and of course I've grown as well too," Garnet proclaimed. "With Valkyrie, and I suppose we can go as well."

"I'll be going as well!" Tiger chimed in. Finally, Tamazo called out loudly to the group. "Well, then it's time we go-Tama!"

"Yeah!" Ace agreed wholeheartedly and began racing down the bridge's path. "Let's go, Tamazo!" He called out while rushing forward.

"Ah, Ace…" Charo began watching after the dragon caller with widened eyes.  _So you've grown too._

Amongst the group's cheerful tones and admiration, they hadn't noticed the stealthy entrance of a familiar purple haired Dragonoid. Standing gracefully on top of the tree, she looked out towards the group. "So this is where you were."

"Ah, Sonia!" Garnet turned around hearing her voice.

" _Sonia!"_ Tiger exclaimed, "What are you doing here in Libria?"

Sonia looked up towards the sky. She began to explain. "The tree of life has become like seems to be transmitted, through the light of a monster."

"A monster's light?" Charo asked out in disbelief. He reflected back to the image and look within the monster's eyes from the forest. "It is true that the state of the monster's back there was pretty strange. Miss Sonia, do you understand why this is?"

Sonia remained standing quietly upon the dying branches of the tree. "I will not forgive this" She proclaimed, as she reached around the hem of her cloak and quickly pulled it off of her form. "I will not forgive it!" She extended her wings as a menacing and glowing red aura surrounded her form. "I will unleash these monsters!" She swore while raising her own staff into the air. Several cries and growls from monsters of the forest began to resound.

* * *

Ace stepped across the bridge, as he arrived closer into town. He was able to see the crowd of people surrounding the town. Ace continued to walk up a wooden ramp, leading towards the sacred library.

Ace's sky blue eyes held a fiery tone of determination as he only looked forward. Finally, Ace stopped and stood right across from Klein. Klein had been cloaked in a dark purple robe, with only his sinister golden eyes, white hair and purple horns currently exposed.

"Ace!" Klein exclaimed, "It seems you've finally shown up for our game. Perhaps you're here to avenge Torlei"

"Do you have any idea what you've been doing-Tama!" The smaller dragon answered for his partner.

"You must be  _so sure_  that this is something  _I've_  done," He added arrogantly, and held out his palm up flat, in front of himself.

"We do know that you've been the one burning this tree-tama!"

"Oh, well it seems you must be ready to fight with your D-gear then" He challenged the young dragon caller. "Or perhaps you'd be willing to show me your D-gear, to prevent this tree from its demise."

Ace's blue eyes grew cold as he glared towards the Dominion member.

"What's wrong? Has your power been sealed," he further taunted. Ace begrudgingly reached into his pocket for his red-d-gear and tossed it toward the older man.

Klein looked towards the handheld technology with scrutiny, "Well it seems you've lost your ability to cross on, and your monsters are lacking." He explained seeing only one egg drop within the center.

"Now without these, you must be trembling," He added cruelty and pointed towards the teen. "Now capture Ace!" He ordered and several cloaked Dominion members rushed into to grab Ace and Tamazo.

With little resistance, Ace and Tamazo had been 'captured' being tied up with several loops of ropes.

"Is there really nothing we can do here?" Tamazo asked. Ace grit his teeth and stared at the cloaked minions of Dominion. Truly, there had to be another way around this.

"It seems you've become trapped," Klein added smugly, as he clenched the teen's d-gear tightly within the palm of his hand. "Dominion will continue its rule."

"Get away from the tree of life!" Ace warned the other with a venomous tone from his lips. The flame within his eyes had never burned out.

"Ha? Do you know what kind of situation you're in? Do you know who you are dealing with?" He added haughtily.

Ace smirked at this comment. "You will come with me," he persisted with the other.

Klein and the other members of Dominion laughed, surely unaware of the power they were up against. They had all turned around to hear the cries of the angered forest monsters.

Ace turned around in surprise. "What is this?"

The red eyes of severely angered and rampaging dragons could be seen through the veil of the grassy forest. They were mad, and only getting closer. Yet, what had even caused this? All three of the large dinosaur type were moving now towards the end of the forest. Those same ones that had attacked before, with their green, red and blue-hued heads. Hadn't Charo soothed their hearts?

The monsters hadn't seemed to have changed for the better. They were only more enraged, as they opened their jaws wide and launched a large laser size blast of energy, towards the town. Several cloaked dominion members attempted to fend off the attack with dark energy orbs. However, they were quickly outmatched! The cloaked members turned towards their white-haired leader and asked. "What should we do?"

Cowardly, Klein opted to wave his hand towards the side of the bridge. "Let's evacuate here!" Tumbling after Klein, were the many cloaked minions. They jumped from the upper edge with ease.

Ace's eyes began to shiver, stilled tied up and without his d-gear to help him. Surely, he hadn't planned on these events. The auburn haired teen had attempted to follow Dominion, but the group had gained distance, running across the lower level of the bridge.

"Watch out!" Ace heard the familiar voice, and grit his teeth. He hopped away as much as possible and braced for the incoming attack. However, the attack never came. Garnet and Tiger were both holding up their own red barrier. The blond had her black and white umbrella opened and out. Tiger had his palms out flat. They were both holding up the wall of fire-drops.

"Tiger! Garnet!" Ace called out.

Tiger turned around first and smiled. "Are you alright, Ace?"

The blonde girl, however, had a scowl on her face. She lectured Ace. "What were you thinking? Honestly? Why aren't you using your D-gear at a time like that like that!?"

Charo had rushed in behind the two and immediately began untying Ace's ropes. At last, they had loosened around Ace and Tamazo's forms. "Well, the thing is…" Ace started to explain.

"That was so stupid, Tama! Ace gave it as part of a failed plan-Tama!" The egg-shaped dragon berated the teen. He held out his round hand and bopped Ace on the back of his head. Charo's mouth widened. "Really!?"

Garnet hadn't seemed surprised. "You really are hopeless, Ace." She shook her head. Tiger laughed at the tension in the situation. However, that squabbling moment would soon be broken up.

Several large green orbs of light cascaded from the sky. Garnet and Tiger turned back towards defending the creatures. "What is going on with them?" Tiger asked.

Charo responded, "It has to do with Sonia! They're reacting to her emotions somehow."

"Sonia-is?" Ace voiced. He turned back towards the direction of the monsters. Sure enough, beside the limb of a dying tree, was the purple haired Dragonoid. She was covered with a veil of ominous crimson light. Her entire aura seemed shrouded in this unusual energy.

Tamazo shrieked seeing the dragonoids demeanor completely flip. Hurriedly, the egg-dragon snuck behind Ace.

Sonia spoke in a lower and colder tone, "You foolish people. Your own actions," She rose her arm old right in front of herself. "Have destroyed the home these monsters love. Now you will be the ones needing to take refuge," She extended her hand and opened her fingers out widely, like a blossomed flower. At this silent command, the three angered monsters began firing once more.

Ace rushed out towards the edge of the bridge. He clenched his hands around the wooden railing and shouted. "Please! Stop this, Sonia! Even with these going on, there is no meaning to be doing this right now!"

Sonia paused in her actions and turned towards the voice. "When is a person, not selfish, believing the world is theirs. That era is no longer here. Monsters are always, always beautiful!" She exclaimed with signaling another monster to attack towards the bridge.

"This is wrong!" Ace exclaimed, seeing another smoke-filled blast firing behind him. The bridge and sheltered zones were quickly being destroyed.

"What is that?" Sonia responded.

"You're only competing for your power to change things. At this rate, you'll become like Jest! Even if you pile up your own strength on top of the strength of the monsters, it will be in vain. This won't restore life!"

"That's…" Sonia stopped. Her gaze zeroed in on the Auburn teen and the image of a brave, older feather-haired man came to the surface. One who held the place of a brother to her, and had told of the strength beyond power, the strength of an individual's heart.

"Please believe in me!" Ace pleaded with the Dragonoid, and he held his hand firmly over his heart.

"King…?" Sonia recalled those days, and her eyes finally began to open once more.

"SONIA!" Ace shouted out as loudly as possible! "We need to stop Dominion! They're the ones who have been doing horrible things to this town!"

The purple-haired Dragonoid looked towards Ace, and with a breathe her anger eased. The red shield around her wings and body began to fade. She could see clearly again. "I'm going to stop those monsters," She promised.

"Please," Ace began and watched as the winged Dragonoid flew off into the forest.  _Let this work._

"Ace, your D-gear is getting farther away-Tama!" The high pitched voice beckoned Ace.

"Ah, that's right!?" The Auburn teen turned around. A worried gleam cast over his soft blue eyes.

Out of their group of friends, at least one member seemed unconcerned. Tiger pointed towards himself with his thumb. "There's no need to worry. I've thought of a plan already."

Charo voiced his concerns, "Eh? Are you sure this is alright?

Garnet glanced suspiciously at him through the side of her eyes. "This is something you planned? I mean you are a baby in terms of dragon callers"

Tiger's mouth gaped open. He defended himself, "I'm certain this will work. It will stop Klein and buy us time to get Ace's D-gear back!" He assured the others and started running on ahead. The others had no choice but to follow after.

* * *

Extending an index finger towards the sky, a dominion member exclaimed. "Over there!" His white-haired, Dragonoid leader, had been standing beside him. Beyond the harsh light of the sun was an image all too infamous.

Perched on top of the building's roof was a figure all too much like Ra. How had  _he_ even known to come here? Blinded by the sun the entirety of the 'monster's' details couldn't be confirmed. This was a relief, to the two actors, dressed in ridiculous cardboard, and carrying props to resemble the silhouette.

Unfortunately, this hadn't ceased in the Dominion lackeys from firing wildly and attacking the two dragon callers. Klein had ordered them to split up, and the white-haired Dragonoid rushed past through the doors of a small fort. Garnet had been standing behind the fort and swiftly thrust her umbrella towards a wooden window's opening. The wood collided with Klein's head and effectively knocked the Dragonoid over. It knocked away the taken D-gear in the process.

Having retrieved it through some means the precious item was returned to its rightful owner. "Cross on!" Ace exclaimed and began to transform and fuse with Ra's soul armor. His body was cloaked in blue and gold, as he rose towards the sky. Swooping swiftly through the air, Ace descended to the top of another small hut.

All the members of Dominion had crowded around Ace's friends but were quickly met with the true power of Ra. Crossing his golden armored arms beneath his chest, Ace proclaimed. "I am the golden wing. Those working for Dominion are in the wrong. Even if you manage to confine yourselves in your darkness, you must know, you will be stopped before the light!" Ace extended his hand out towards the cloaked minions. "You will leave here!" Ace assured.

"You're having too much fun with this-Tama," The smaller dragon peered towards Ace. The young teen rubbed a hand against his neck and laughed.

The many members of Dominion started to fire dark energy drops towards Ace. However, the blasts had no effect. A golden shield formed before Ace and canceled out all attacks.

"I will not forgive this," Ace began. Spreading his arms and wings out wide, Ace ascended into the sky. "Prepare yourself," He warned. "Armor skill: Golden Laser!" Ace called out. Extending his wings out fully, several golden laser beams shot from beneath his wings, this attack created a blinding light that halted the members of dominion.

* * *

All the meanwhile, Sonia had returned to their tranquil demeanor. "Everyone, you must listen," She told the angered monsters, all while dodging their reckless attacks.

"Attacking with brute force is not the way to go about these things," Sonia found herself repeating her own lesson learned. "You must believe in me!" She pleaded with the monsters and proceeded to move around and get as close as possible to them. She recalled those earlier memories with King, "This method will not heal the world," Sonia assured in a soft tone.

She rushed in swiftly towards the forest. Her determination became fully empowering, and she sought to get to the heart of the matter. To soothe the hearts of the forest.

However, that path was not one that could be taken lightly. As the monsters only continued to attack in the manic and restless state they had been left in. Sonia found herself only being knocked back towards the start.

"It's going to be alright," Sonia ensured. Even with the bruises and scrapes from battle, she pressed forward. Hobbling across the bridge she vowed to calm the hearts of the angered monsters, softly she reached out to the monsters. "Thank you," she murmured before fully collapsing.

* * *

With his tail between his legs, the pseudo-sub-leader of Dominion had fled the scene. Klein attempted to flee the damages he had caused. However, he soon found this was not possible.

He held his injured shoulder with his opposite hand and attempted to sneak through a narrow pathway. At the end of the tunnel, were several angered townspeople.

"You have some nerve coming here!" One had said, and they approached closer towards the Dragonoid. Many people were holding some form of a pitchfork or weapon and were scowled. They continued to corner the injured Dragonoid when an innocent and high toned voice intercepted. "Please stop!"

Charo had rushed through the small alley between buildings. He stood before Klein and spread his arms out widely towards his side. "Dominion had already been dealt with by the one with golden wings. Through this light, they can be changed. It is pointless to keep blaming him anymore!" Charo remained firm before the once enemy Dragonoid.

The crowd of villagers looked towards each other with skepticism and back towards Charo. The young blonde only continued, "We can be another light to Libria! Let's do our best to restore this town together!" Charo continued to reason with the others and seek mercy. He bowed his head down low and placed his hands on his knees. "Please understand"

Not only were the villagers confused. Klein turned towards the small dragon caller, and with a questioning, gaze asked, "You...why are you doing this?"

Charo responded without fully turning back. "It's not as though I have forgiven you," He answered truthfully. "It is as Master Torlei has said, and so...this is the way it should be," The blonde explained with unrivaled devotion in his tone. Charo finally turned to face the Dragonoid, "And I feel that you too also love the city of Libriya!" He added with a soft smile.

Klein rushed out from the town and vowed, "I won't be outdone by Torlei!"

* * *

There was something so familiar about this feeling. Surrounded by the calmed monsters of the forest, Sonia felt at peace. She recalled the memories of being beside King, a man who had become her family and only continued to pass on his devoted spirit to his own family.

She slowly came to, from her collapsed position on the bridge. Ace and his friends had arrived beside her and smiled with relief as she awoke. Ace called out her name kindly, and she awakened to see everyone around here.

"Sonia, there is great news," Charo added. She sat up and looked towards the forest. "Libriya is no longer in danger, and the monsters have returned to their homes."

The purple haired Dragonoid smiled at this news, "Is that so? Then that is a relief."

Tiger had looked towards the town's library and reluctantly added, "But what about...the tree of life? It had, after all, ceased to return to it's blossomed state. This was even after Dominion leaving. "Why had it gotten so bad?" Sonia pondered, glancing upon the dying tree, she reached towards her side and brought out a familiar green egg drop. It was the one Torlei had entrusted her with.

"I'm sorry, Torlei…" Sonia lamented, recalling the promise to protect Libria in his absence.

Charo looked towards the egg drop and his lips curved up into a smile. "Please, wait a minute!" He brought the Dragonoid out of her thoughts. His hands were held up into the sky and he seemed to be beaming at whatever thought came to mind. "With that power. You may be able to make a tree of life!" Charo told the others. All of his friends widened their mouths as they looked towards him incredulously.

The blonde had continued to keep his faith, and soon lead the others to an underground portion of Libria. Charo brought them all before a large stone tablet. "Right here is where the tree of life can bloom once more."

"Charo, have you studied this before?" Ace asked.

"That's right," Charo confirmed, "There is a nearby line of energy around here. As Master Tinbell has instructed, when the tree of life begins to wither, we need to send in a large amount of power here. By using this…" The petite dragon caller finished, before kneeling down and placing the green egg drop before the tablet.

Charo laced his hands together neatly and closed his eyes. "Master Tinbell," He prayed to the former ancient. With complete devotion and patience, several grass filled energy drops began to arise from the ground. Their numbers continued to grow and multiply until the entire field around the dragon callers became surrounded. They were surrounded by glowing green wood orbs.

"These are the egg drops from Master Tinbell's power," Ace guessed, as the light from the drops reflected in his eyes.

The drops continued to grow and rise. Charo pressed his hands tightly together and concentrated. A bursting golden light emerged from the space where the egg drop had been laid. That very light continued to drift. It had glowed and followed up the underground path and all around the forest until the very light formed the mark of two large feathers. From that light emerged bright egg drops that ascended from the trees and to the withering tree of life.

A golden cloud of smoke formed right outside the town's library, and the image of Master Tinbell began to take shape. The wood creature came closer towards the tree and knelt against the building below it. Crystallized beams of light began to disappear against the once dying tree. The very branches that were dying out now sprung to life. Beautiful leaves of green formed upon older branches, and from the leaves there began to bloom many ethereal pink flowers. Much like the lights of the wood drops, those very flowers began to grow and multiply. It wasn't long until the tree began to blossom. Beautifully, the tree began to form with life, the branches now cloaked by glowing pink flowers. A new sign of light and hope began to emerge in the town.

* * *

"Charo are you sure you'll be okay?" Charo's father asked with worrying lowered eyes. His mother seemed to hold the same reservations as she held her hands close to her chest.

"I'm going to help Master Torlei," Charo vowed. There was an unwavering emotion spewing from their young son's eyes, and truly there were no words to stop him. "I can not let Dominion continue to take over."

"Be careful," Charo's mother held out her hand tenderly, attempting to hold her young son's cheek. The young blonde, however, shook off the touch. Now was the time for him to be strong, for his friends, his family, Torlei...and everyone. Charo placed a smile on his face, a silent vow to continue this path of bravery.

"Well then, Papa, Mama! I'm off!" He told them cheerfully and rushed towards his group of friends. Together they would all travel and work towards protecting the people they cherished. Onto a brighter tomorrow!

_END_

______

_Happy Holidays PAD family! If you're looking for more Puzzle and Dragons X/LancexAce fluff in your life be sure to check out my Christmas One-shot-[Winter Miracle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13074024) it is at 15k words and had plenty of fluff. Chapter nine will also be updated shortly. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy your Holidays~_


	9. Renewal

Chapter 9: Renewal

* * *

Locked within his own castle, the merciless Dragonoid remained pensive. With golden hair, angelic wings and goat horns, he sat upon his throne. He looked down upon the underlings, who were reporting the events in Libriya.

"He appeared again, Master Jest, in Libriya. The rebel with Golden Wings." Reported one of the cloaked men. His voice was stemming with apprehension as he glanced upon the cold steel look in his superior's eyes.

"Hm, Is that all?" Jest asked coldly. He placed a hand under his chin, as though he were waiting. His eyes narrowed as he gazed down at his subjects. His eyebrows lowered down, entirely displeased. He looked at his minions, as though they were nothing but sacrificial lambs towards his final goal. The golden-haired Dragonoid glanced behind the curtains and ordered. "Defeat the one with the Golden Wings."

"Yes, Master Jest!" The cloaked men called in unison.

From behind his throne, was a powerful Dragonoid, whose voice remained silent. Red eyes peered out from a curtain, behind Jest's throne. He was far different than others around Jest. He was one that fought for control of his own reason. There was a current binding of rage that lit red within the Dragonoid eyes. Lance gazed coldly out from behind the curtains. Solely, his own personal mission gave him purpose. It was all that would hold him  _here_.

* * *

Meanwhile, there were a group of young travelers who found themselves camping outside for the night. Sitting closely together around a campfire were Ace and his dear friends. They were sitting on the grass, and conversing. There were occasional pauses, where one would become a bit lost in thought. With all of the events Dominion brought on, it would be no wonder. Those silent moments granted better hearing access to the soft whistles of the wind and rippling sounds of the river. The river behind them was flowing smoothly, and beautifully reflecting the moon.

"To think Dominion would even consider attacking small villages. Dominion is trying to drive out humans everywhere," Charo voiced aloud. His blond eyebrows curved down, and his lips curved into a scowl.

Garnet chimed in. "They truly are obsessed," The blonde idol added with an exasperated tone.

Tiger clenched his hand into a fist and turned towards Ace. "We need to gather all of our allies and defeat them."

Ace nodded to that comment. He paused for a moment and fully responded, "Miss Sonia, did have a story to tell about the guild. From what she said the ancient's are hiding out in a cave behind a waterfall." Ace explained and reached towards his side. He began unfolding the map of dragoza island and looking for possibilities. If there was hope to find the Ancients again, then they would have considerable allies in this fight. "Sonia said we need to go to the Cave of Daylight, near Crocus"

"To restore the members of the guild. How do we do that?" Tiger pondered this aloud. His facial muscles scrunched up and formed lines upon his temple.

"I'm also worried about Master Eldora," Charo chimed in. There was a watery glint of worry in Charo's aqua eyes.

"Yeah," Tiger nodded. His lips curved to a frown, at the thought of the ancient of the fire. She was the one who had guided him for so long, after all.

Garnet sighed and spoke up. Her tone was quite lecturing and blunt. "You have to stand tall on your own to  _truly_  be an equal to Master Eldora. And you can't control what happened to her either."  _Or blame yourself was the omitted concern._

"Ah, that's right but…" Tiger hesitated. The red-head looked towards the ground below. Then with a flash of insight, he looked up again. "There may be something I can still do for her!" He held out his hand out and began tapping on his own fingers as though counting them... "Like hearing her complaints." He retracted a finger, counting down. "Or perhaps helping her manage all of that stress."

"It seems a lot of that stress is tied to a troublesome person. Tama," Tamazo added bluntly, and all too knowingly.

"Maybe her complaints were like an endless loop," Garnet quipped. Both Charo and Ace couldn't help but laugh at the remark. Tiger certainly was a handful!

However, Tiger seemed only more determined. He stood up from his spot and proclaimed. "Still I want to help Master Eldora. As Tiger the man!" The redhead held his fisted hand up into the air. "I'll ask Master Eldora: 'What is wrong?', and find the cause!"

"Ah, but I'm pretty sure a bothersome person has been causing the stress, and that's it." Garnet pointed out, already feeling for the ancient of fire. Training Tiger must have been a full-time job.

Charo decided to bring the conversation back to their goal. "Anyway, we should still have our main focus be on keeping an eye on Dominion."

"I'm more than ready-Tama" The Tamadra boldly proclaimed.

Ace smiled at the display and gestured towards his bag. He placed his hand on top of his red backpack and opened it. "But you will be in the backpack." Ace told the dragon.

Tamazo placed his hands on his cheeks and whined. "Eh? But I wanted to do more-Tama!" His mouth gaped open dramatically as though still shocked. Ace and his friends reveled in the light-hearted moment and laughed.

* * *

Ace and his friends did manage to scout out a town that would be nearby their own destination. Tamazo was wiggling around in the backpack, as Ace and his friend's crouched behind several crates in the alleyway.

The town was, of course, flooded with minions of dominion. They were chanting out their dedication towards Dominion.

"They're the worst," Tiger had said with a high tone of disdain.

"We'll definitely stop them," Ace proclaimed as he watched out for an opening in the town. As he peeked out, it seemed there were still far too many guards out patrolling the city. They had to wait for their moment. Ace pulled out the map, further verifying this was the town they'd reach right before the aforementioned waterfall.

With some luck, it seemed another pair of individuals had caught the attention of Dominion. With this chance, Ace and his friend's escaped from the city. They stopped as they found themselves far off from the guards and towards the top of a hill. It overlooked the town perfectly.

"We managed to get through," Garnet stated in between breaths.

"Anyway, we just need to head to the cave," Ace started, and brought out the map again. "It's past the forest with the Mapple tree."

* * *

Beyond the grassy fields and forestry terrain, there was a large waterfall which guarded a cave.

Within the cave was an all too familiar and downcast Devidra. The small black dragon was cradling Lance's precious blue hat within his hands. "Master Lance," Devi broke out between sniffles. "I am here,Devi...Master Lance," The dragon sobbed, as several tears stained the corners of his eyes.

In the spiky cave, and not too far from Devi were two ancients. There was a small pool of water, and upon it a platform with a bed made of rock. Vahaton, the small bearded-Ancient of water, was standing before the other ancient. Eldora was laid flat on her back, on top of the makeshift bed. Her eyes were closed, and she was laid down amongst several bright flowers.

Vahaton was holding his hand over the fellow ancient. There was a bright blue glowing orb. He held this orb within the palm of his hand. He held his hand up, and the light did seem to move towards the fire master. However, she hadn't come to. "It takes some more time to wake up," Vahaton sighed and lowered his hand as the bright blue light dimmed. "It seems to be starry tonight," He noted and jumped upon the pool of water.

Upon seeing the forlorn Devi, the kind ancient came to talk to him. "I'm sure that you are worried about Lance. However, you have to eat and recover if you wish to help him."

Devi frowned and glanced towards the whole piece of fruit by his side. A worrying sight for the usually gluttonous dragon. Devi sniffled and glanced down at himself. "There's no point in doing that, after all, Devi is just an-average Devi." The small dragon's eyes began to water once more.

Vahaton responds with a stern, "What are you saying. You're here in such a cold and gloomy place. Surely, you can sense him."

Devi frowned and gazed at the star in the center of his body. The black dragon admitted solemnly, "I can't feel a sign of Lance, anywhere Devi. It feels like Lance is really gone."

"It seems that we keep losing our light," Vahaton added sadly and sighed.

"Like this Master Lance is.." Devi sniffled. He tried again. "It seems like that true Lance is gone."

"What are you saying? We Aren't you two always going to be together-forever," Vahaton insisted, "You're the one who has always been beside Lance, and you should know best- How much of a pure heart-Lance truly has inside," Vahaton began as he reminisced on earlier days that seemed to flow by all too fast.

* * *

_Lance was still a young boy, with short snow white hair. There was large spiky bang hanging above his forehead. On the top of his head were two bold blue Dragonoid horns. The young Lance had come to Vahaton that day. Lance was being escorted by Master Daphness, and his form was so small then that he was just below the Ancient's shoulder height._

_His eyes were much rounder then and cautiously wide, as he stepped beside the ancient. He had been previously taking shelter behind the long cloth of the Ancient's outfit. Vahaton took a long lookover the child proclaimed to be with so much promise. Yet, he was such a timid child._

_The small Dragonoid had taken a liking to being outdoors. When not instructed otherwise, he could be seen training out on the grassy fields, strengthening his mind and body._

_This time Lance was standing upon another grassy field, barefoot and wearing summer-themed blue shorts and a plain yellow top. He extended his legs, and held out his arms wide and in various poses._

_Vahaton smiled cheerfully and nodded to the boy's diligence. "Mhm, you will certainly transcend."_

_Lance looked at the older ancient. His mouth hung open as he cautiously answered. "R-right." He nodded towards his teacher._

" _We'll need to work on how to train your concentration. You can strengthen your ties with monsters this way," Vahaton advised the young Dragonoid. He held his index finger up high and started to concentrate. The young boy looked towards Vahaton with determination, making sure to focus his gaze on every muscle moved._

_Vahaton extended his hand out flat and shouted a large. "HA!" However, only a few small cloudy balls of smoke emerged into the sky. Vahaton's long white beard turned a tint of grey from the mini puff of explosion._

_Lance lowered his eyes in concern, and his lips parted as though to ask if the other was alright. However, Vahaton cheerfully added in, "Well, that failed."_

_Lance's lips turned to form a small circle. He started to giggle, but the more he looked towards Vahaton and the mess of magic he created, Lance couldn't help but laugh fully. His laughter was simply laced with innocence and purity. Lance closed his watering eyes, it had been the first time he laughed since he had to leave Devi. Vahaton too, found it contagious and the two were laughing together as naturally as a family._

_Vahaton did continue training with Lance. "Now I'll tell you more about the monsters and about summoning them. Release!" The older man exclaimed while holding out his blue dragon-headed scepter towards the air._

_Lance watched with determination in his golden eyes. Unfortunately, when Vahaton leaned forward with his scepter, to release the monster, a sharp snap could be heard. Vahaton fell to his knees. Lance hurriedly rushed over to the elder's side, "Master Vahaton!" He called out in concern._

_Lance kindly wrapped an arm around the elder's shoulder and balanced him over to the home. "There should be a heating patch in the second drawer on the right, and from there I'll take care of it" Vahaton instructed and leaned over a flat surface for balance. The ancient lifted up the clothing right above his lower back._

" _No that's not possible on your own. Let me help."Lance took out the heating patch, and carefully removed the plastic. "Like this?" Lance asked cautiously._

_Vahaton smiled at the boy's kindness, "Yes, this should work fine." He instructed, and Lance carefully padded the heating patch onto the Ancient's back._

" _That feels better," Vahaton said almost immediately. Lance stood back and smiled warmly._

_An older woman with grey hair, a monocle, and one bright gold horn walked into the room. She folded her arms under her chest and smiled. 'Such a kind boy.'_

_After a few morning training exercises, the young boy found himself a little more than simply tired. "I'm just going to rest my eyes," Lance attempted to say with a large yawn. He curled up, upon the soft burgundy couch, with his hand resting under his soft mop of white hair... Slowly, his eyes fluttered closed, and his breathing became relaxed._

_Angine had walked into the main office where Vahaton was located. She walked towards the center of the room and turned right, "Ah?" Her mouth widened to a circle before smiled softly, "Lance, asleep in such a place."_

_Vahaton had been standing by the side of the couch, he placed a finger to his lips. "Shh, to see Lance like this is pretty rare." He spoke softly and reached towards the ground to pull out a small blue blanket. Carefully, he placed the blanket over the young boy's form._

_Lance stirred at the motion. His lips parted to call out, "Mom…" before lines on his face formed._

_Angine gasped at this mention. Her eyes began to shake, and she extended her own hand towards Lance's smaller hand. As though in a dream-like trance, Lance sweetly grasped for the other hand. She smiled softly, "Even if he does have the potential to become stronger. He is still a child."_

_Vahaton turned towards the young sleeping boy with equal fondness. "I will watch over you," He promised._

* * *

Vahaton turned back from his cheerful reminiscing. He looked towards Devi, "I thought Lance had the most gentle. It was as though the ice around his heart had melted for the first time and truly smiled."

Devi's eyes were still brimming with tears as his small hands clenched onto Lance's blue hat.

Vahaton continued on, "It is true that the world may be his enemy. Even if Lance continues to make enemies all over the world. I will believe in Lance." He proclaimed with sincerity.

Devi sniffled again and turned towards the uneaten piece of fruit beside himself. "Master Vahaton!" Devi cried out. He grasped the small apple by his side and started to eat with vigor.

Vahaton smiled at this and laughed. Seeing, as Devi had renewed determination, the elder man walked out from the cave towards the gap between the waves of water crashing down. Vahaton gazed towards the starry sky. "Lance, we all want you to have a day where you can live peacefully with others, under the stars."

Out towards the city, Lance had seemingly transported towards the top of a high rise building. His voice could only let out a pained and angered growl. While his eyes were shot blood red as they looked towards the stars. Somewhere, surely the  _true kind_  Lance had to have remained.

* * *

Ace, Garnet, Charo, and Tiger walked steadily through the forest path. There were dozens of trees along the way, and each of them provided their own trace of a shadow upon the dirt road.

They had all walked in relative silence, until- "Ah!" Ace exclaimed. His lips parted and his blue eyes widened as he stood in place. At the very end of the dirt path was a tree that stood out from the rest. It was of a peculiar blue color, with leaves shining and concealing Mapple fruit.

Ace walked forward with the group and glanced towards the tree as though to further confirm any suspicions. "It's really a Mapple tree!" Ace exclaimed as he looked up from the branches.

Charo's eyes seemed to light up as he looked at it. "Ah, that's right! It looks a lot like the tree you and your dad have."

"Yeah," Ace added wistfully. It had been amazing how far they had come since that day. Tamazo already took towards finding the bright red fruit of the tree. The egg-shaped dragon was already taking a large bite out of the fruit.

"It really is delicious-Tama," The dragon spoke out between bites.

Charo continued, "I remember so clearly when we first visited that tree together," He chimed out happily and turned towards Ace. The older male nodded, "At that time...he was the one to protect us." Ace recalled with a fond smile.

_The image was still clear in his mind. Ace had only just gotten his first soul armor. He had fought valiantly but was quickly bombarded with attacks from a very experienced and powerful foe. The fiery beast had struck Ace. The teen had only just been united with his earth dragon knight soul armor. Ace had cried out in pain as his form quickly fell to the ground._

_Charo rushed over towards his friend and watched in pained horror as the armor dissolved from Ace's form. The large fiery dragon-like beast lifted out one massive claw and proceeded to strike again. The blonde instinctively huddled over Ace the best he could and closed his eyes for impact. The attack had never come._

_A large shield made of water droplets canceled out the monsters attacks. "Idiots," A low voice called out coldly. Charo turned back to find the legendary dragon caller behind him._

" _You should not be out here. Don't you know your own limits?" Lance berated as he looked towards the two. He glanced from the side towards the enraged fiery monster. "You both truly are idiots."_

Yet, despite his own words and attitude, Lance had seemed more concerned than angered. He was warning them to stay away and to not put themselves into battles they couldn't handle. He protected them both and that precious Mapple tree. "Lance…" Ace called out softly.  _That protective and kind part of you...is still in there. I'm sure._

* * *

_Young Lance had awoken not long after his slumber. He sat a quaint table beside Angine and across from Vahaton. The young boy ate in relative silence, which set the mood for the rest of the table._

" _Vahaton," Angine began, "Why don't you let this boy go out to play freely?"_

_The ancient of water rose his eyebrows at this. It hadn't occurred to him that he had somehow been trapping Lance. Yet, of course, even a child needed space. "What do you want to do, Lance?" He asked gently._

_Lance, stopped for a moment. "Eh?" He paused. Lance timidly shook his head from side to side._

" _You can do whatever you want," Vahaton encouraged the boy._

" _I want to..become better a training," Lance answered softly, his eyes shifted down. It was such a default answer, but it wasn't a lie._

_Vahaton replied, "Is that so? Then we'll continue," He answered and went back to chewing his food. Angine was not so satisfied. Her lips curved into a frown as she looked over at the young boy._

_The rest of their meal had been eaten in relative silence. Lance had excused himself and looked out from the window. His eyebrows creased, as he softly cried out. "Devi…"_

_The older woman had walked behind the boy and noticed his sadness. "What's wrong?"_

" _Ah!" Lance yelped out in surprise, he turned back to the older woman. "Ah, well it's nothing…" He stated simply and walked past the older woman. It's not as though he could fully trust these people yet. Afer all weren't they the ones who separated him and Devi in the first place? Lance walked past softly, with only the memories of playing with Devi comforting him._

_It had been some time before Lance had agreed to sit down with Angine and speak his worries. "I wonder if Master Vahaton finds it difficult to train with me…" Lance voiced out in concern._

_Angine held back a chuckle at the boy's sincerity. "That seems to not be a problem. From what I've seen, Vahaton seems to be having a lot of fun teaching you," She assured the young boy._

" _Is that so?" Lance looked up with anxious and reddened cheeks. His gaze turned back to his lap. "I was wondering if I had become a nuisance to him," Lance admitted shyly. Angine stepped up from her seat and walked towards the young boy. She kneeled down to be at the young boy's eye level._

" _That's not true, Lance." She comforted, "Those of us who are around you are happy, not bothered. You can speak more freely and be more selfish," She encouraged the young boy and gently took his hand much like a mother would. Lance beamed at the words and found comfort._

_From there Lance had grown more comfortable, and slowly went on to interact with monsters._

* * *

Ace studied the tree for a moment. Those precious memories, and moments when he had first become a dragon caller. No, before even that. Even that time he had been so annoyed by Lance's arrogant entrance in Vienna city, those memories were irreplaceable. His chest ached at the thought, and history of how they had come so far, and to how things had changed so much.

Yet, there would always be that beam of hope, Lance had shown him that along the way.  _You had always been my goal._ Ace admitted to no one else but his own heart; despite how obvious he may have portrayed this. "Lance," Ace murmured out the name of his irreplaceable rival. "I wonder what you're doing now..." Ace spoke out as though in a trance. His feet moved forward towards that all too familiar tree.

Ace gently placed his hand against the trunk of a tree. His blue eyes lit up with a brightened light of determination. "There is no one out there who would think of the stars, and the monster's protecting them as much as you,"Ace murmured.

The Auburn teen remembered something so fond, a precious memory that couldn't be replicated even if he tried his whole lifetime. Despite being the midst of pain, anguish, and loss after that fight, Ace had opened his eyes. His blue eyes softly fluttered open to the sound of something so light and precious.

Devidra was spouting something out, and Lance was surrounded by his entire  _family_  of monsters. Lance's face was so calm then, and his lips parted to reveal an entirely pure and hopeful smile. His voice rose as he laughed, so freely and sincerely. Despite, what he argued with himself, Ace couldn't fight down the wave of emotions that came from hearing that. He couldn't make sense of or even begin to forget the urge that came to protect that smile, that pure laughter.

Ace's blue eyes shivered as he looked towards the tree with determination. Even if it had meant going out of his way, Lance fought to protect that piece of dragoza. That small Mapple tree that had meant Ace's promise to his father was protected, because of Lance.  _That guy...there is no one who could connect with those monsters as he did._

Ace turned back towards his friends to proclaim. "Although, those dragonoids are saying that this is the true form of Lance," Ace argued against this, "I know that this isn't the real Lance. So..I want to help him. I want to be the one to bring him back!" Ace proclaimed with the sincerity that had been clouded by the doubts in his heart.

His friends smiled at his proclamation. "We'll all be right there with you. It will all work out!" Charo cheered him on.

"If we're fighting alongside Ace. We'll all be rising, straight to the top!" Tiger chimed in.

"Well then, I'll follow your lead," Garnet added in, she smiled coyly.  _About time you started being honest with yourself._

Ace smiled brightly at his friends. Their current course and goal to bring back Lance, finally felt possible. "Thank you."

* * *

The current city was caught in Lance's wrath. Humans and dragonoids alike were both in danger of being trapped within the constant barrage of explosive icy spears.

One after another, Lance extended his arm around and unleashed a powerful orb of ice-themed light energy. Lance could only growl to express his emotions filled with frustration and anguish. He continued to rapidly summon these icy crystals. Upon one crystal there was a reflection of Jest's image. "Kill the one with the golden wings. Stop the stars themselves." Jest had ordered, as though it were already decided.

The image reflected that of a young Auburn haired dragon caller. His blue eyes were filled with sincerity and calmness, much like the smile on his lips. He had been the one who fought against Jest's wishes and continued to strive for a world of hope. The one who had continued to get in Master Jest's way. The one whose voice continued to cause pain to and threaten to break down the barriers to Lance's new power.

Enraged and out of his own sound mind. Lance swiped at the crystal and obliterated it. Lance screamed out in anguish and looked towards the sky. As though there could still be freedom.

* * *

Lance's assault upon the once peaceful city was devastating, as loud clouds of smoke burst from the impact of every attack. There was no distinction between friend or foe, as Lance rapidly attacked the city, as though trying to pry someone out into the open.

Truly there was no distinction or time for reasoning at this point. So when one young girl rushed up several cases of stairs to reach the city, she found her voice unheard. Perhaps, it was the idealist within the young pink haired girl, that made her set out. With no monsters to attack or form of defense around her, she put immense pressure on her plan. The pink haired girl stood

with a smile of hope and naivety, as she looked towards the enraged Dragonoid.

Lance had looked towards the young girl, but with a rather cold and indifferent gaze. There were no current signs of a memory linked towards their brief acquaintance. Still, the young girl called out. "I wanted to talk with you," She called out, certainly hoping this would work out.

The shielded Dragonoid hadn't made a sound. He only looked towards her in passing and closed his eyes. The deep madness flowing within Lance wasn't one to be broken so easily. He spread his own silver and black wings before continuing his attack. Several more crystallized bursts of energy crashed into the city and created a menacing wave of fire.

Ana watched with disbelief as the flames grew around the city and just barely from her feet.

Thankfully, it seemed this entire ordeal did not go unnoticed. There was still a sign of hope. That sign came rushing throughout a nearby forest. Ace, Garnet, Tiger, and Charo had all heard the most recent attack and picked up their pace.

"Ace look over there-Tama!" Tamazo shouted out at the first sight of smoke.

"It looks like it's coming from up ahead," Ace added on while catching his breath.

"It looks like a drop impact," Garnet stated as they stepped closer to the city. A large silver tower was encased in smoke.

"Let's go, Ace!" Charo turned towards his friend with a sincere look of determination. Ace's eyebrows lurched into slants as he agreed, "Yeah."

 _I have a bad feeling about this._ Ace's face fell towards a more disturbed grimace as he became closer to the scene of the incident. He trudged on forward, regardless.

* * *

Lance continued roaming around and spreading further destruction upon the city. He flew by building after building until he found a familiar man standing upon the top story of a building.  _Lance._ The ancient of water called for him.

Despite what Lance may have been aware of in the past, his mind was void of those past emotions. Those familiar memories of happiness were all a distortion brought upon by lies. There was no one to be trusted, as he had learned. Wasn't that right? The humans and those who rebelled-they were in the wrong.

" _Vaha...ton…_ " Lance's voice breathed out so slowly and cold. It was as though his conscious were fighting what to make of this man. The tone turned towards an angry grunt from behind his mask.

"Lance, do not quit! You need to break free from this masquerade!" Vahaton insisted upon the young Dragonoid.

Yet, the words fell silent to Lance. The Dragonoid extended his arm encased in steel and proceeded to summon several water drops. The bright blue drops dissolved into the palm of Lance's hand, as though they were sucked in by a whirlpool. Lance unleashed a menacing attack on the tower. Vahaton blocked this attack with a shield of darkness energy drops.

Lance's merciless attacks only continued with burst after powerful bursts of energy. They were threatening to break the ancient's defenses. Eventually, it did just that. Caught by surprise at the rare display or power and cruelty, Vahaton's shield broke. The small ancient felt from the small window and landed upon a strung up canopy just in time.

Several onlookers, one of which was Ace's grandmother, looked at the scene in deep concern. Angine rushed towards the elder. "Vahaton" she called out. The elder woman cradled his small form back to a standing position.

She held the elder man in her arms briefly. Vahaton looked towards her with twinkling and cheerful eyes. "I'm just fine now~" He implied happily. That assured the older woman he was alright on his own, and she let him down to fight for himself.

"Honestly," Acting just like a schoolgirl. Angine held her head. Perhaps, both Vahaton and his Godson shared in this attraction towards members of her family.

However, Vahaton soon took towards a more serious mode. He extends his scepter high into the air and began to glow a bright blue color. His entire form became encased by the transcending light. "Lance, in order to stop you, this is what I need to do." The elder Dragonoid proclaimed as several water drops arose from the ground. Those small number of water drops only continued to increase as Vahaton's light glowed around him. There were hundreds of blue drops flowing towards the center of the tower, powering up Vahaton.

Lance watched with one exposed goldeneye, as the water drops fell like rain.

The water droplets empowered and transformed Vahaton, from his usual small form. His entire body began to grow taller than the tallest towers. His petite angelic wings spread wide. They were glistening, red, blue and white tri-color wings. Vahaton's entire head turned to a crossbreed of a wide-eyed lizard and dragon. His hands and feet turned to red talons, while his body was covered in white, blue and yellow.

Vahaton transformed fully into this winged dragon and shouted from the depths of his core. Vahaton's eyes were that of a darkened yellow. Blue horns sprung from his head, and two fin-like structures appeared at each side of his mouth.

Lance looked towards the newly transformed Vahaton. Overconfidence laced with his smug laugh.

Ace and his friends rushed right in towards the middle of battle. "A water dragon?" He exclaimed.

"It must be Vahaton," Charo deducted. The power of an ancient truly was incredible.

"That's really our old man, and he's going to battle?" Tiger added with worry.

"Will he be alright on his own?" Garnet voiced in concern.

Ace's blue eyes locked onto the battle. Of course, it  _just had_  to be this way. Someone else who Lance had let into his life, was forced into a cruel battle.  _It seems your heart hasn't returned yet._

"Lance," Ace called with worry, apprehension, and pain. His feet moved ahead of his mind, and he was already racing towards the scene. "I'm counting on you all here." Ace turned back towards his group of friends and looked towards Tamazo. "Tamazo, let's go!"

"Right!" The small dragon bravely ran along with the teen.

Vahaton was putting up a brave fight against Lance. For every shard of ice launched towards his body, the ancient would unleash a powerful burst of water from his mouth. Many water drops were formed and spread among his wings.

Although the attacks of the elder took longer to hit, they were indeed powerful. Lance's speed had managed to evade several hits, but he was soon caught. A large beam of water shot towards Lance's form and the armored Dragonoid began to falter.

Lance fell towards the ground and barely managed to stick the landing. Rage settled within his eyes and shrouded their normal tone to a bright red color. Lance screeched out as though torn between the emotions of agony and madness. His own aura seemed to tear the very ground beneath him into rocks. The stone pieces continued to break from the ground and around Lance's form like a barrier. Even the admiring Dominion members were forced to run away.

Vahaton watched in pain. The Dragonoid, he considered much like a godson, continued to attack and destroy the city in a blind rage. The Ancient had no choice but to unleash another attack. His jaw expanded wide as a bright blast of energy unleashed and aimed towards Lance. The Dragonoid had returned back to their fight.

 _Lance, what's happened to you?_ Vahaton found himself asking between each exchange of powerful blows.  _You have always been a gentle child. I'll have to break through that mask of yours._ Vahaton promised after harnessing another large blast of energy from his dragon form.

"Let's go, Lance!" The ancient proclaimed.

Vahaton charged up an even larger and brighter burst of energy. Both of Lance's hands continued to absorb more and more energy drops before they turned to bright bursts of light. Lance brought his hands together and increased the size of the light. TheDragonoidd unleashed the large burst of energy, towards the Ancient. The two enormous beams of light collided head-on with each other in an immense power struggle.

However, it seemed at some point, Lance faltered. Vahaton lunged and thrashed himself against Lance's core. A crack formed in the latter's silver armor. Lance seemed unfazed. That was all until he went to move for another attack. Lance's eyes widened, and the crack upon the core of his armor continued to expand and break through towards the very mask concealing his true self. A golden light infused around Lance, and surely everything seemed surreal.

Ace rushed in towards the golden light blinding the sky and shouted. "Lance! Vahaton!" He couldn't make out what was beyond the burst of smoke that followed their fight, but he couldn't stop moving.  _Not here...not when I'm so close to finding you again._

Time seemed to still as the powerful multi-colored ancient rushed through the sky. The golden light encasing Lance expanded and he too crashed towards the ground below. An incredibly large boom could be heard from around the very city as they made an impact. A large grey cloud of debris concealed the others whereabouts. It couldn't have cleared sooner.

Beneath the tower of the city, Vahaton was still standing. Lance was back to his normal form  _physically_. His body was cloaked with loose white pants, and a plain black top that seemed to sustain some dust and dirt from the fall over. Lance's arms were free from their binds of the soul armor and his head laid towards the side. The white-haired teen groaned, as his eyes were still closed. In the center of his chest was a blinding glowing crystal.

"Lance, I'm glad I could finally help again," Vahaton smoothed out and moved to press his hand over the offending crystal. Lance seemed to fight against it, even being unable to open his eyes he rose his hand and started to unleash a burst of energy.

Vahaton rose his scepter to halt the attack, which had been weakened enough to be stopped. The elder quickly grasped for the crystal. Lance groaned as he painfully sat up. He reached for the crystal as though a part of himself had been stolen.

Lance's breathing became erratic and heavy. His eyes finally began to open. He fought for a point of control. Vahaton reached over and gently placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "It's alright now, you're done," Vahaton voiced with relief towards himself and Lance. Lance's breathing slowed as his mind worked towards processing what had happened.

However, exhaustion soon came to the young Dragonoid and his eyes closed once more. His body became limp.

* * *

Lance awoke once more. This time he was in a rather unfamiliar place. His eyes were shaking but came to relax as he noticed the familiar bearded elder. "Master Vahaton," Lance sat up and turned towards the elder. The white-haired teen was blinking as he looked around himself and back to the ancient for clarification.

"I…" Lance began and further sat up. Vahaton smiled at the softness in the other's voice and the shimmering in his pupil's eyes. The elder man extended his small hand and placed it upon Lance's cheek.

"You don't need to say anything," Vahaton spoke to Lance in a gentle tone much like a guardian.

With the help of Vahaton, the young teen rose to his feet. His yellow eyes blinked to find there was another person nearby. Ana smiled brightly as she ran up towards Lance.

"Ana," He recalled simply. The young girl seemed to beam. Her voice was filled with excitement and cheer as she spoke. "You're back. Now, we can all go for Frozen Yogurt to celebrate!" Her voice was joyful, as though there was no prior concern for the battle that just occurred. She continued to laugh innocently and bop her own head. "Silly me~ Although, It may take some time before we can all arrange that."

Lance nodded briefly before he turned back towards Vahaton. The childlike innocence of the girl in front of him only reminded him further of a certain image. It seemed the closer his mind went towards that image, no that person...the deeper this sting began in his mind. He called out to the elder. "Master Vahaton,"

The elder met his gaze. "Hmm?"

Lance's simple eyes were holding hidden emotions beneath the surface. Golden eyes seemed to darken as he proclaimed, "There's only one thing, left to do"

* * *

Ace's heart continued race before his head as he ran breathlessly towards the long trail left behind by the battle. Surely, if followed it would lead to Lance and Vahaton. Maybe, he would truly get to see Lance.

"This is for the future!" Ace called out between breaths. No matter what state Lance was in at the end of the road,  _this_  would change everything. The very fate of their world, for dragonoids and humans alike, it all would be shaped here. It could all be changed now. Ace had grown. He was certain, he would use every ounce of strength to bring Lance back to his sel-

"Lance!" Ace's heart leaped out ahead of his mind. His blue eyes expanded wide open and his jaw seemed to follow suit. Had it really been that simple? Was this their future? Ace couldn't determine anything until he had spoken to Lance for himself. He couldn't let his heart beat drive him into a delusion that it would all be over. No matter how much he wished it.

Yet, it seemed like a dream, with Lance back to his usual self. How long had that been? Since he could reach the Dragonoid's,  _true heart_. Ace shivered. He missed the times before all the darkness set in and shrouded around the gentle-heart of his rival. How much farther would he run? When could he be sure the light reached Lance? His steps seemed to slow, despite moving at the fastest pace.

Perhaps, it was only wishful thinking. The ache in the teen's chest hadn't lessened any. Seeing Lance's back seemed to increase it with anxiety. He didn't know where to begin, but he couldn't stop now

"We're coming Tama," Tamazo's hope-filled voice, broke Ace out of his trance.

Ace came in closer, and noticed Lance standing rather peculiarly still. "Lance?" Ace called for him again. From within the stony arena, Lance was there. Between the pillars Ace saw an unbelievable sight. Lance seemed to physically be himself, and yet...His arm was extended out as his hand wrapped around Vahaton's neck!

 _What the hell!? Then...it didn't work._ Ace rushed in to the scene. As much as he wanted to see Lance again, he couldn't let his hopes take over reason. There was a long way to go.

"Stop it, Lance!" Vahaton croaked out with his limited air. Yet, Lance's ears wouldn't hear. His hand rose from his side and a light began to power up within the center.

"Stop!' Ace screamed out, from the depths of his heart. He couldn't bear to see Lance turn further into the darkness; to form a new regret that Lance could never turn back from. Ace's feet couldn't move fast enough. Ace watched in horror as Lance threw the weakened Vahaton into the air. The Dragonoid unleashed an orb of energy towards the innocent target. He fired right towards Vahaton, knocking the ancient to the ground easily.

Ace clenched his hands tightly, as he finally made it to Lance. His clenched fist was shaking as it rose, "Lance-you…." Ace began, with fear quivering in his lips. Lance would lose himself again.

"This works well for me," Lance stated coolly as he walked over towards the injured ancient. He could finally return back to that powerful state. Ace couldn't take watching this, as he balled his hands painfully tighter. "Why!?" Ace demanded.

"This must be because of Jest-tama," Tamazo reasoned. The white dragon's head bowed down as his ears flopped over

Lance calmly answered without even turning back. "No, If it's not by my own will, then it isn't true power," Lance explained calmly. He reached down and grasped from the glowing crystal from Vahaton's weakened form. He held the crystal in his hands and brought the light closer to his chest.

"Don't do this!" Ace warned. His blue eyes darkened and quivered. He couldn't watch this again! Lance was losing himself to gain power. Again. Dammit! A corrupted power used only to harm others would only bring him pain.  _Why the hell can't you see that?_ Ace wasn't about to let him make the same mistake twice. He rushed in as fast as physically possible to reach Lance.

Ana too had been watching in her own shocked horror. The pink haired girl unfroze as she raced to stop Lance in time.

However, both attempts were in vain. Ace was forced to watch the same horror of Lance being tortured from within by his own power.

"Agggnn…" Lance began to cry out behind clenched teeth. His cries of agony were begging to escape, as every inch of his body was being encompassed by the unwavering crystal's light.

Silver wings sprouted from Lance's back painfully. Their merciless entrance broke through harshly, as though tearing through the flesh itself. Lance's arms and legs were cloaked by the soul armor. His hands that were once used to soothe the spirits of monsters, were turned towards merciless talons. Lance had cried out his pain, but it once more became concealed behind his mask.

"This is the real me," Lance declared, with his eyes locked upon Ace. His sealed voice spoke out, behind the mask "This is the way a  _true_ Dragonoid should be. Being at the fire dragon shrine is the perfect setting for the finale. This power within me only lights the fire within."

Ace's temple began to anxiously perspire as he listened to  _whoever_  this was. The color in his hands was shifting as he continued to clench them. Ace lurched forward, "Somewhere, your mind has to see how wrong this is!" Ace's berated. He looked towards the battered ancient with a quivering mouth. "Now, Vahaton is..." Ace couldn't bring himself to say it. His eyes began to shiver as he looked behind himself "Have you grown so obsessed with this power?"

Lance responded coldly, "The right one, is destined to get the strongest power, and that's all"

Ace felt his resolve breaking. This was starting just like before. Lance's ears couldn't hear, his voice couldn't communicate and his heart couldn't feel. The Auburn teen extended his hand and pointed towards Lance. "Lance...you!" Ace cursed out and jumped back from the arena.  _Then there's only one way to reach you._ "I already know that!" Ace shouted. He challenged his rival's conviction.

"Cross on!" Ace proclaimed fully and allowed his body to be overcome by the power of the golden wings.  _Ra, give me your strength._

Ace closed his eyes softly as he allowed the power to overtake himself. From the golden wings, blue and gold headdress to the golden plates upon his limbs, Ace stood boldly in his golden armor.

Lance chided, "So the golden wings. After all, that was you,  _Ace_." He smirked haughtily. "I knew it,"

Ace knew this was beyond words. He extended his arms wide and his wings as well.  _My light will break through to you Lance._ There was no holding back. "Soul Brave!" Ace cried out. He felt the energy of his monsters, ouka, dark knight, brave cross dragon, and Leviathan. They were right there.  _Please, lend me your strength once more. Bring me the power I need...to bring him back._

" _Ahhh!"_ Ace screeched out from the depths of his soul. His monsters glowed from their egg drop form and their power fused into him in a burst of light. The light only expanded to create a beautiful golden blindness within the sky.

"Why in the world were you given this? For your world? For your destiny?" Lance mulled over this, before exclaiming. "We will fight!" Lance declared. He ascended into the air to meet with Ace.

"What will become of the new world after all you say is done? What about the darkness already in the world? The harm to the stars itself? As a Dragonoid. I guess you could not even protect it!" Ace harshly taunts, before lunging in towards Lance. Their powers are both exceedingly high as they match each other blow for blow. Their fists collide over and over again, as their bodies dance around each other in the sky. It's far too evenly matched, and neither side left an opening.

Somewhere within the power struggle, Lance retracted from Ace. With the distance necessary the Dragonoid began to fire beams after powerful energy beams. Ace found himself on the offensive... His body flew around each powerful burst of light, but he found himself lost when the attacks came towards the ground.

Ana and Vahaton were still far too vulnerable for this type of battle. Ace hurriedly rushed in front of the two and took on a powerful attack. Ace fell back into the battlefield and Lance took this as a moment to retreat.

"Wait…" Ace pleaded weakly, as he extended his hand towards the sky.

However, Lance's attacks had no bounds. He went back towards the city and began attacking it with burst after burst of powerful energy. "I'll start from here," Lance vowed while flying throughout the skies. "This is the battle for regeneration" He vowed his own vengeance, and continued to absorb energy drops before firing them back towards the earth.

Ace flew as quickly as possible and rushed in behind Lance. "Stop there!" Ace called out and jabbed out his arm. His fist collided with Lances, and the impact was intense. The force of the blow began to shake up Ace and create a break within the shield over his eyes.

Ace's exposed blue eyes darkened as he looked towards Lance. "Why are you like this? Why did you gain so much of this power?" Ace demanded, as his lips turned towards a solemn frown. Ace held his hands above his face in an 'X' shape, barely blocking a heated attack.

" _I remember you,"_ Lance's voice resounded within Ace's mind.  _Where did you go?_  This tone was different, not veiled behind a corrupted power or lost within the senseless madness. No, this was the true voice of Lance. Ace held tightly towards the memory.  _You were guiding me then._ Lance's voice promised gently, "If it comes to a point where you lose control. I'll stop you" Ace's chest lurched at the memory.  _Now, it's my turn to do the same._

 _How long had it been?_ It felt like an agonizing eternity since that teasing and the gentle-hearted voice spoke out to him. Yet, it had been so corrupted, and the memory of their last battle resurfaced painfully over and over again. Hadn't he gotten stronger? What was he to do right now to make this alright?

"If it comes to that point. I will bring you back!" Ace vowed. Devotion sparkled within the reflection of his blue eyes, a renewed promise from back then. No matter where Lance would go, and no matter how many times it took. He wouldn't ever give up!

"Acting just like a human aren't you. I will stop you" Lance mocked in a haughty tone. The older male struck first towards Ace. The latter was able to defend himself valiantly, before being struck harshly, by the other's arm. The Auburn teen fell roughly against a vacant building. It had barely broken his fall. He moved up to stand once more. His weakness became more apparent as he was struck by something and knocked back down.

He hadn't expected that something, to be Devi. The small, black dragon stood over Ace's chest with tear-stained eyes. "Devi?" Ace looked up, a soft curve moved upon his lips. "You're alright."

"You need to listen-devi. Lance isn't being mindful-Devi. It's like his heart has been trapped-Devi! But this isn't over!" Devi proclaimed with a brave face. Yet the quiver of his mouth seemed to indicate otherwise.

"Lance is going to a place that can't be solved another way," Ace answered solemnly. He urged the other dragon to move, as he sat up to fight once more.

"That can't be the case. Devi will protect Master Lance!" The small dragon proclaimed and leaped towards the sky. The black dragon absorbed several dark energy drops but was blocked from his next move by Tamazo.

"Why'd you stop me-Devi!" The dragon spat out.

"Look around Tama!" Tamazo chirped out and looked up towards the darkening sky.

"I'll stop him," Ace promised, with one final glance towards his partner and the tiny dragon. "Do not disturb, Devi!" Ace told the smaller dragon, who only continued to lunge towards him.

Tamazo held tightly to the black dragon. His tiny arms just barely wrapped around his counterparts tummy. "Ace has to do this-Tama!" The white dragon turned towards his partner. "Now go, Ace!"

Ace ascended back into the air. He was carrying the weight of not only his  _own heart_  and wishes but of everyone that loved and needed Lance to return. "Devi is fighting to change you back." Ace intoned. A rather foreign gleam of light returned once more to those golden eyes.

"He's going to protect you!" Ace's rising voice emphasized the emotions Devi held so dear. Ace continues to lunge towards Lance and fight with every fiber of his being.

Lance managed to take control of the fight, as he gained distance from Ace. The dragon fires attack after merciless attack. A flash of light casts itself towards Ace's form, attempting to strike at him. The light encases the tone of the sky and neither is aware of the determined Devidra flying towards the sky-seeking to change the outcome of this situation.

"Ace," Lance instructs "To receive power, you must win the trial!" Lance explains cruely and charges several bursts of drops into his palm. Ace's blue eyes widen and shiver.

"This  _isn't_  a game,  _Deviiiii_ " Devi cries out as he leaps towards the battlefield. Tears are forming at the corner of the small creature's eyes. The Devidra flies right in between the fight of Lance and Ace and is met with the blast. The blue beam of light sears right through Devi's core and it seems for a moment that time has stilled.

"Master La-Lance," Devi draws out painfully slow, as the impact takes full effect and the black dragon falls back.

Lance's gold-toned eye opens widely and breaks into a harsh sense of reality. This was...Devi? But how and why?

Ace watches in stunned mortification. Devi does, in fact, fall back harshly. The little dragon breaks through the pavement to the soft ground underneath. Finally, the poor dragon's form crashes into a building, and the movement is halted.

Ace is the one to rush down. He is entirely too aware of Devi's motives to stop Lance from fighting further. He only wishes he could have seen the little dragon sooner. "Devi," Ace calls out in concern and glances around the patches of rubble. Tamadra flies over to and cradles the Devidra upright.

"He's going to be okay, Ace!" Tamazo assures his partner. Ace's eyes seem to freeze in their shaking moment, for a bit of relief.

"I need to ask you to keep watching him," Ace says softly, and feels the guilt to set right in. "Tamazo," Ace looks towards his partner in the last moment of patience. He meets the dragon's eyes in another silent plea to help watch for Devi. Ace needs to finish the fight of his own fight. The teen's own Dragonoid instincts begin to settle in. The need to end the despair, claiming over peace, takes hold. Ace's one eye begins to glow as it transforms a deep crimson red. The fraction of Dragonoid blood within his veins barely stays at a simmer.

Lance glances down at the scene. His eyes haven't retracted back to their usual state. "Devi, Why protect me?" He finds himself unable to truly awaken. Lance repeats again. "Why!?" His exposed golden-yellow eye is shaking.

"Don't you understand yet?" Ace spats out harshly and turns right back towards the enraged Dragonoid. Lance fires off a rapid succession of bright energy balls towards Ace. The latter rushes in and easily dodges these weaker attacks. "Devi  _protected_  you. To bring back the real you!" Ace berates, through a burst of emotions. His Dragonoid blood is continuing to boil.  _The longer this goes on…_ Ace shakes his head harshly.  _No...I need focus above all else._

Lance's eyes are blind even while seeing, and his ears are deafened even while hearing. The truth of  _why this was,_  is locked away somewhere. Ace had known this battle would be the only chance to bring back the real Lance. Lance had continued to shift away and fire stray orbs of energy out into the air. Ace overcame this tactic, having dealt with it and felt it, all this time. The younger male rushes in with a clawed hand. He's empowered by the light energy clutched within Ra's golden wings. His fist collides with Lance's core. The white-haired teen gasps out harshly from the impact, and the source of crystals power is shaken up. The crystal starts to tear at the scene. Lance is again forced to endure the painful extraction of the corrupted power source.

The cracks within the crystal begin to glow and with all of that impact forms a light. This light of immense energy sears an incredibly blinding misty tone blue tone. The light expands and clashes between its host's body and Ace's soul armor. From the light, a large cloud of smoke emerges. This explosive smog hovers throughout the air and continues to grow. The entire burst of power between the two begins to shake the city below. Dragons, dragonoids and human citizens below, are all shaken up by the impact.

However, the brightened blue light begins to lessen, and become clear once more. It starts shaping into a small line, followed by n orb before dissolving. Lance's eyes slowly open, and while they are not lost within an enraging red state they remain cold. "Hmm," Lance intones, in a way that insists the move was of no impact. Ace's arm becomes trapped within his rival's core. Lance's core appears to be locked in a dark abyss like state.

Ace winches at the harshness of his arm's entrapment. To his dismay, there's no space or time to move away. From the tips of his fingers, and upwards, he feels a chill. All along his arm, a sheer cast ice begins to mold over his arm. The harsh ice freezes up his arm and quickly it encapsulates his entire body.

"It stops here. Do not try to go on. The future of our world only accepts a genuine Dragonoid." Lance insists, roughly, on his vision.

"What part of this is genuine?" Ace responds through chattering teeth. The ice around his body continues to spread over his wings and limbs. Soon only his voice remains bare. Ace continues, "Hurting those in Crocus who are innocent? Defeating Vahaton? Or excluding Devi?"

Lance doesn't even blink at the statement. His mind has surely reverted back. Lance insists,"The power I have now is wonderful. My ambition….This is the fire that lights within my destiny. I want to erase those who are weak." Lance proclaims within his lost and darkened state. His eyes seem to shine through his delirium. "The world as desired will become like a fortress, and only those truly strong shall remain within,"

Ace finds himself only able to watch and listen as his body grows numb beneath the ice. He can see his own breath as he breathes out shallowly.  _Yet, there's no way I can stop here. Even if my body can't move... somehow I'll bring you back, Lance. Ra, you've given me this power right? So please give me a sign to break through._ Ace found himself calling out to his own soul armor. Truly, he wouldn't have gone so far to obtain this power if it were to end here. There was no way.

He winced his eyes closed through the pain. "This side of you, Lance. Is, always, always distorted with those kinds of thought…" Ace breathed harshly and saw several more visual puffs of air. "A future like that would make everyone sad! It is not something wonderful! It's not at all something you  _would desire,_ " Ace continues to object. A shiver ran through his nerves, as the teen harshly clenched his jaw with the feeling coursing through his body.

"What do you understand?" Lance criticized, as he further lost himself within such power. His eyes widened harshly. His irises glowed a brightened yellow hue, as his pupils turned towards two blurry slits. The ice around Ace's body continued to spread like a virus, and the space over his lips froze over. "It ends here, Ace!" Lance declared as Ace's eyes remained the only part uncloaked by ice.

 _No! The future won't end here!_ Ace could feel the power within from Ra, all his monsters, and friends waiting for him. The power to break through the ice that surrounds his own body and Lance too, that was all within. Ace cried out in pain as he reached inside for that very power. It would take every bit of energy that was left within and then some, but it would always be worth it.  _You said I had an interesting reason, to gain your power right? Because of that, you trusted me So, please..._

Ace could hear the lower voice of Ra within.  _The pharaoh like deity slowly opened his bright eyes and said towards Ace. He glanced through Ace's form towards the Dragonoid. 'So this is what's driven you this far?' He seemed rather amused. 'I can feel it within you Ace, your raw will and desire to save him. Breakthrough any barriers of doubts if you wish to succeed. Now, go cast your own light upon the darkness ahead of you!' The mighty deities eyes were shining within his own soul, truly trusting him and this world...with everything._

Ace held tightly to this feeling. Every word from Ra, and the belief from everyone...it was all within him.  _Yes, even from you Lance. I can still feel it...the true you that lies within all of that darkness._ The cracks around the ice began to expand, and a bright golden light began to spring through each space. The golden light expanded and continued to grow a brighter tone. Golden light reached past the ice barrier Ace had been trapped in. Much like a metamorphosis Ace broke through the chrysalis and evolved.

Ace's entire body began to glow with a brilliant golden light. Ace held his hands tightly clenched from either side of his hips, as his eyes gazed with a fiery glow of determination. His wings spread out behind him and glistened with a light from the heavens. " _Lance_ ," Ace calls out his name with every intent to have the older male  _truly hear_.

"So that is your light," Lance says, as his own Dragonoid powers begin to emerge. Yet, they are still corrupted by power. His eyes begin to change to a bright red, as the sky darkens behind him. There is to be a storm stern upon the once brightened blue sky. Lance continues, "There is a strong power connected to this place. This is is the power of the world's stars. Dragonoids are in their prime when going in battle. And now..I'm only getting stronger." With these words, Lance extends his arms. A much larger and more blinding blue light begins to form within the Dragonoid hands. Lance launches this light towards Ace.

The crystal blue light moves towards the younger teen and begins to freeze over the tips of his golden wings. The blue light's end has not yet come. It transcends beyond the sky and towards the very earth. Each space that the blue light reaches turns into solid ice. From the very temple below them to the various shops, buildings, and towers, they are all swept away by the ice storm. The city of Crocus begins to further lose its colors, as they form a crystal ice.

There isn't a word that is able to reach him, and not a life below spared from the icy wrath. Ace turns around quickly and breaks free from the ice threatening to overtake him. With his palm splayed out flat in front of his outstretched arm, a power emerges. Ace releases a bright golden light and aims it to counter the bright blue beam of light. Ace and Lance's powers clash against each other, and the struggle for the future continues.

"All of these things, you've done to me, all of your harsh words towards me...I can withstand." Ace closes his dual toned eyes softly before they open coldly. "Yet, with you doing something like this...Hurting innocent lives. I just can not believe it. To do something like that, have you truly lost your heart?" Ace fumes as his eyes darken. He glares towards Lance, or whatever persona has corrupted his senses. The younger teen lunges in and begins to strike his arm towards the other.

"These are just among the things I  _can_  do with my power" Lance responds simply. He manages to pull away from the close combat. The Dragonoid proceeds with extending his hand out and firing wildly once more. Ace summons several light orbs, to counter and defend from the attacks. However, the frequency, and intensity, of Lance's assault, hadn't ceased. The orbs of energy continued to strike at Ace and threaten to freeze him once more. The ice spread upwards, starting at the bottom of his feet and onto the tips of his golden hands. Ace found himself struggling to break one appendage free, only to find another more frozen.

Lance flew higher and higher above Ace. His own haughty power fueling his mindset. He spread out his own blackened wings to the side and began to charge them with power. Ice emerged and began to create an immense array of icy spears beneath his wings. Those very wings expanded far beyond Lance's size and created a more menacing form.

 _So you're gonna freeze your senses away. And freeze your heart over along with them._ Ace's blue and red eyes quiver violently. He struggled to move his arm back and forth throughout the entrapment of ice.

"This is the end!" Lance declares, as his arms and wings lunge forward. The illusion of icy wings break apart and countless boulder-sized spears of ice launch towards Ace.

Ace can feel his heart accelerating and a familiar voice from within.  _'Is this truly the world's fate?''_ Ra calls for Ace. The latter can feel a great sum of his power flowing into him.

"STOOOOOP!" Ace screams out with every single bit of his own soul and heart. The overwhelming aura and light from Ra is being expelled through him. He had chosen to become one with and act as the vessel for such a pronounced power. It could never end here.  _Of course, not. The future...our future is nowhere close to being finished,_  the teen finds himself 's power shines with a blinding and brilliant light of gold. The golden light proceeds to move, and break through the icy barriers over his form. Ace's entire body bursts free.

 _And I'm not about to let you hurt others._ Ace thinks as he swiftly turns his body. The Auburn teen descends to follow after the icy spears heading towards the earth. With a glowing, bright, , and golden aura around him, Ace rushes towards the ground.

A particularly large glacier sized spear of ice rushed in ahead of him. Of all things, Ana unguarded and in peril was right in its path. Ace flew in as swiftly as possible after it but was relieved to see the glacial piece being slashed by a bright beam of golden energy.

A golden blonde female draped with black, red and white the soul armor had appeared. She had been the first familiar face to appear, and swiftly at that with her golden wings landing her gracefully. The next larger pieces of ice were taken on by two figures. One, a petite blond male with an elaborate beaded headdress, cat ears, and red cat claws. The other was a red-headed, older teen who was fused with his crimson red and golden soul armor.

Ace's eyes lit up and shined at the realization. He rushed down. "Everyone!" The golden teen called out and swiftly descended to the ground among his friends.

"Ace!" A familiar face with hopeful blue eyes and bright pink hair called out.

"Isn't this dangerous for you?" Garnet asked the Auburn teen. Surely, he was letting down his guard coming here.

"How can we stop this from continuing? It's hard to believe but the stars are that fragile. They're hurting as dragoza is through this war. It's what I was told by Angine," Ana voiced out, with a sadness in her eyes.

"I knew it! " Ace looked towards the young girl with some sense of clarity. It seems his grandmother knew quite a lot about this world. Any clue that had been told to Ana would help. His dual toned eyes shivered as he spoke, "Still, I wonder too…Is it only through battles like this, that the earth and stars can be free?"

Ana held her hands laced closely over her chest. Her voice mentioned sadly, "Ace...there's a chance... Lance's heart may also break apart along with the crystal."

"It'll be alright Ana," Ace assures immediately towards the worried girl as the light around him began to glow. No matter what, he will bring Lance back and end this nightmare. There was no time to think otherwise. "I'll manage." Ace began as he spread out his golden wings and went back to take flight once more.

"Lance, I want to erase it!"  _Everything that's been breaking you; that source of power._ Ace declared as he hurriedly rushed back towards his rival. With the visual outline, a burning golden star Ace came back towards Lance. There was no hesitation as he returned to continue the necessity of this fight. To break through, this had to be done. Ace's golden fist collided with Lance once more, but this time with a force that knocked the latter back.

Ace's friends cheered him on from the battlefield, yet it wasn't long until they were faced with their own challenge. Many cloaked members of dominion approached the group. Garnet, Tiger and Charo all stood strongly side by side. This would be their own fight, for the very peace of their world. It wasn't long before they found themselves surrounded. Garnet, Tiger and Charo formed a triangle, with each friend having the other's backs. Truly, together they could work through this fight.

Lance and Ace were orbiting around each other from the sky. Bright golden and blue lights, clashing against each other, could be seen from all around the city. They continued to collide over and over again. They danced around each other from the sky, with Ace and Lance taking their own turns in offense and defense. Several golden lights burst from Ace's hand and towards Lance. The latter had dodged this attack only to fire off several large icy shards. They had only continued to clash until their own energy would deplete.

Ace and Lance landed on the icy ground, of their new battlefield. They both were breathing harshly. Ace leaned forward as he caught his breath. The younger teen found his way back to his feet once again. "I will stop you," Ace proclaimed, with an undying fire lit through blue and red eyes.

Lance turned towards Ace and his own voice seemed to break through. His voice was far more raw and vulnerable. Yellow, widened eyes peered into Ace, as he confessed, "You are dazzling," Lance's golden-yellow eyes seem to narrow as he adds on. "If there is power, I will protect it for the sake of a new tomorrow." The white Dragonoid held a hand over his core, "It was with this power... I thought that I could open any fate."

Ace's eyes shiver as he looks towards Lance. Neither one of them moves for a moment as they look towards one another. Yet, the silence is for only a moment. Lance is the first one to move as he lunges towards Ace ready to attack. Lance exclaims, with a sense of the power still within him. "Nevertheless! I'm only hurting the surroundings. It's a part of the future's renewal. "

Ace holds his golden arms up above him and barely manages to block the strike of Lance's hand. "To make the wrong world, what is wrong with the darkness?" Lance continued to strike jab after powerful jab towards Ace. His hits are entirely painful and certainly lacking in control.

"Don't do this!" Ace calls back in desperation as he continues to block the other's attacks. "The world is shining and glittering like this!" Ace insists on this. There's a shimmering light amongst the blue eyes that turn them towards the color of the sky.

Lance's mind seems to be driven mad as he extends his arm beyond his side. He holds out his clawed hand and curls his fingers. Again Lance strikes towards Ace. This attack is again blocked as Ace holds his golden and wrapped arms around him in an "X" pattern.

"You're the one who taught me that," Ace professed deeply. His winced his eyes from the impact of Lance's hands slashing against his soul armor.

"What?" Lance's golden eyes widen at the statement, and he halts his movement.  _He_  had been the one?

"I met you and I knew the size of the world." Ace turns to meet Lance's eyes, and he holds him right there. "Lance, I'm talking to you. I had never thought of becoming a dragon caller. Yet, you were there. Always, Lance, you have been in front of me." Ace's blue eyes seem to sparkle as they hold the other's gaze. He further confesses, with vulnerability laced in his voice. "You accepted me. I got here so far because..."

There seems to be something about Ace's words that break through to Lance. His breathing turns shallow and he gasps behind his mask. The Dragonoid is unguarded for the next physical attack Ace strikes. Lance falls back for a moment. He finds his way back to his feet. The two collided once more, each jab or kick was met with equal intensity from the other. They separated from one another and Ace caught his breath.

" _You_.. _Opened up my destiny_!" Ace proclaimed to the other, with every bit of his heart. The brightest of lights from his power embraced him. The blinding gold light continued to brighten in its glow. Ace's words had only brought that light closer to dissipating Lance's darkness. Lance stood still, across from Ace by several yards. Finally, the Dragonoid was beginning to awaken.

The wind swept through the silence between them. It felt so close, but this wasn't yet enough. Ace clenched his hand tightly into a golden fist. "Lance!" Ace calls out.

"Ace!" Lance returns the call and looks towards the other. The two each extend his clenched fists and clash towards one other. To decide the victor like this...but there seemed no other choice. It was time to go all out and use every bit of strength.

 _I will not give up protecting you._ Ace hand clashes against Lance's once more. The overwhelming presence of this moment and everyone who had helped him to this moment. This would be...everything.  _All of the things I care for..._ Ace is struck harshly by Lance.  _My friends. My monsters. Dragonoids. Humans. Dragoza._ Ace succeeds in returning to the offense, and the two are left to match so equally. Every hit, every ounce of pain felt, and every bit of training led to this moment. Everything precious was on the line. Every irreplaceable part of Ace's life.  _And Lance._ Ace envisioned the figure of Lance as he had truly known him, looking back towards him and waiting for him at the end of this.

_That's why…_

" _You!"_ Ace calls out. He continues to rise and transcend with a brilliant glow. His arms reach out above his head and lower as he voices, "This time I'll truly break through to you! Lance!" He boldly proclaims towards the last image he hopes to see of Lance...like that. An ethereal form of gold encapsulates Ace's form and it seems to shine it's brightest in this moment. Lance too, begins to power up, as the crystal within him begins to take over with its own last bit of control.

A powerful clash of a brighten golden light crashes through the darkness. "Through the Brightest of lights! Shining Burst!" Ace exclaims as he rises towards the sky. A twister of fiery energy surrounds him as he extends his clawed leg and lunges towards Lance. The fiery burst of energy clashes into Lance. The intensity of such a power leaves Lance motionless and in the range of fire. A large explosion of light like that of a sonic boom collects into the atmosphere.

* * *

The final attack had taken every bit of energy from Ace. The younger teen knew he couldn't sustain another attack. The two crashed back into the ice-covered earth. Ace fell to his knees as he watched Lance fall several feet away from him.

Lance, however, had managed to somehow rise to his feet. "Heh," He breathed out, before losing his balance and falling back. The menacing power that had trapped Lance protruded from his chest. That single crystal...had to lead to all of this.

Slowly Ace arose back to his feet. His eyes return to their normal blue state, and he trudges over towards his rival. Ace kneels down by Lance's side. There's an ache within him as he sees Lance broken like this.

"I lost," Lance admits, as he had only done once before. During that first tournament. Yet, this moment was different. Lance is looking right towards Ace, instead of straight ahead. Those yellow Dragonoid eyes weren't held with a desire to only continue and grow stronger. This type of defeat was...letting go. Lance's eyes slowly fell closed. "I do not want to end," Lance pleads.

Ace feels every bit of his heart freezing over at the admission over the words. Over, what this is..Had he even made the right choice? This just-couldn't be an ending. Not without Lance. Ace held back his own tears and tightened his eyes. The younger male shook his head softly.

 _There's a chance Lance's heart may shatter with the crystal._ Ana's words revitalized within Ace's mind.

"That is your job…" Lance asks of Ace. Perhaps, his cruelest words yet. " _Ace_.." Lance softly pleads for the other, as though it were the last word he would breathe out. Truly, admitting himself to this ending. If it had to be in anyone's hands and for every last word, his answer would always be… Ace.

Ace curled his clenched hand upon his leg. His entire body began to shake as he searched for the resolve to do this. To take the risk of never seeing Lance again.  _I still never told you...and I may...no I'll have to believe you'll pull through. You are Lance, after all._

Ace stood up from his shaken state. His hands clasped together as though they were casting a prayer to the heavens above. "Aaaaaaaaah!' Ace screamed with every ounce of pain being felt within reading to burst at the seams. The tears hiding behind his eyes couldn't fall because he couldn't admit to an ending like this not after...everything. Ace struck his clenched hands down He clashed them against the center of Lance's chest, truly destroying the crystal once and for all.

The crystal within Lance shatters. His body is finally freed from the armor. Ace finds himself unable to stand. He falls right to his knees and doesn't bare to think over the pain. Not when there's a chance he could lose Lance, forever. The tears are no longer fought back as they fall from the corner of his eyes.

Lance smiles softly. A part of him wants to touch the other, to hold his hand over Ace's trembling one and tell him it will be alright. Yet, he isn't sure if that would even be welcomed. After all, he had done in that state. And… that battle had taken out his strength. Still, he smiles softly at the other and professes.  _"Thank you, Ace"_ Lance's voice is more soft and vulnerable than Ace had ever heard it in his life. _For everything._

The ice around Lance's form begins to break. Lance plunges below the depths of the sea. Ace's own eyes widen as he breathes a soft gasp. "Lance!" Ace calls out and strives to do and be everything, for his rival.  _Everything_ , and yet...he's still in shock. His body isn't moving, and it feels as though he's screening one of his nightmares. All he can do it watch Lance sinking below the water, as Ace's body stills. What was happening? Was this a result of Lance losing that power? The earth reverting itself?  _Had_  this been what Lance expected in this event? Or was it some way of the sea caring for its own and calling him back. Perhaps, Lance could be healed by one of his dearest elements. Yet, Ace shi red, and felt himself entirely still. Could he truly be losing Lance?

Ace raises his arms up over his head in frustration as he cries out. "LANCE!" He screams out in agony. Ace falls to his knees and every bit of strength feels gone. The tears cascaded down Ace's cheeks as he has no way of knowing and no strength to reach him now.

Lance's eyes remain closed as he sinks lower and lower into the depths of the ocean. "Is this my end…?" The white-haired Dragonoid begins to think over, as the memories all flash around himself. His mother, father...the time with Vahaton and the guild. And of course, Ace. He hadn't wanted this end to a future.  _Yet, at least my final moment was by your side._

If he the strength to pull through this-then surely he would fight for that desired future. Their future. His lips curved partway at the thought of the Lance begins to flutter his eyes closed. He sees a looming sea creature up ahead, and an all too familiar object. 'Dad's hat...Where did you get it?" Lance recalls as he becomes swept up towards the surface. Lance's arm is wrapped loosely around his plesios and his aurora dragon is chirping happily as it sees its owner back. Devidra hops off of the aurora dragon and back towards Lance.

"Devi," Lance says softly. He reaches a hand behind himself and pulls Devi in for a hug. Devi begins to cry. "Master Lance!" Devi nuzzles up against Lance. "You're alright," Lance says with relief.

* * *

Ace's hand curled in tighter and began to tremble. "Lance! Dammit! Why? Where are you?" Ace cursed out. He rose his clenched hand into the air and harshly slammed it against the ice below him.

The teen's eyes flooded with tears and he bit harshly on his lip. "Why couldn't I move?" Ace's voice trembled. Ace slammed his hand onto the ground once more, barely caring for the pain of the impact. His anguish hadn't faded for him to lift his head up. While, he believed in Lance, always. He couldn't settle. Lance being far from him once more was...painful.

A familiar white dragon flew in towards the teen. With a tackling hug, Tamazo crashed into Ace. "Hey! You didn't answer me! I've been looking all over Tama,"

"Tamazo…" Ace called out softly and turned away. The white dragon pouted at this.

"Geez, Ace sure is being mean. And after I came this way to tell you Devi's plan worked!" Tamazo added on.

Ace's eyes lit up at that. He fully faced his partner. "What?" Ace asked.

Tamazo dramatically rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, "Like I said. I saw Devi and Lance out on my way to get you. Along with all his monsters, so his plan worked."

Ace's eyes widened at this. His lips curved towards a melting smile, and still, the tears wouldn't stop falling. This time it was entirely alright. "Then that means...Lance is alright," Ace spoke out between labored breaths.

"Of course weren't you listening? Tama~" Tamazo asked and gently pat Ace on top of his head.

Ace hurriedly grasped for the smaller dragon and brought him into a hug. "Those are cold-Tama!" Tamazo complained but nuzzled into the hug anyway. Ace laughed, as he saw his own teardrops falling down. "Sorry, Tamazo...That's just the best thing I've heard all day," Ace confessed and hugged his dragon partner tighter.

* * *

With the memories of his loved ones, and the hope that Lance was indeed out there. Ace regained his strength to fly out once more, above the icy field.

Lance… Ace felt a tug at his heartstrings. He gazed over the oceans and searched for a sign. Tamazo had said Devi's own plan worked, but he still wanted to see.

"Ace!" The resounding voices of his friends called out. He's brought back to this reality

Ace smiled with a bittersweet emotion as he looked towards his friends. Finally, after breaking the spell that held Lance, it was over. Ace felt the last of his strength fall and he collapsed.

There was that hope. Devi had it planned and retrieved Lance. They would see each other again, surely. With that thought and the sight of his friends around him, Ace let go. His lips curved into a gentle smile as he fell into a state of unconsciousness.

Tamazo continued to prod at his partner's cheek. "Ace-! Are you alright-Tama."

Garnet held her hands at her hips. She would have been amused had they not been involved with Dominion. "He seems to be sleeping comfortable," She jeered. "I can take a guess why,"

"It can't be helped," Charo added with relief. He smiled kindly at his dear friend.

"But, will he be okay like this?" Tiger asks out and turns towards the group.

Charo starts to fluster and worry sets in. "Ah, it should be okay, Ace! Please open your eyes!" The blond asks. Tamazo continues to poke at the Auburn boy's cheek. Ace's own eyes remained closed.

"Well then, the only choice is mouth to mouth!" Tiger boldly proclaims. He lowers his head down and pours out his lips.

Ace's mind blurs over with memories and the possibility of a certain future. He would believe in Tamazo's word, believe in devi and of course in Lance.

A warmth spread over himself at the thought of seeing his rival again and perhaps-creating a new tomorrow. Perhaps, that future could...strengthen their bond. The image of the gently smiling Dragonoid came front and center to Ace's memory. A warmth spread within Ace. The image came to mind, of white hair fell over beautiful pale skin, and golden eyes softly closed. He could hear some outside noises...throughout this vision and so- Ace's blue eyes fluttered open, to indeed find a presence hovering over him. However, he did not awaken the white-haired Dragonoid but his boisterous friend, tiger looming above him. "Ah!" Ace quickly sits up, and he hurriedly scrambled away. There was no way in hell he was going to lose his first kiss like that!

"Ah, it worked!" Tiger exclaims and rushes over to tackle and hug his friend. Ace glared towards his friend. Seriously? Charo's eyes shimmered with an unbridled joy. "You're okay...Ace!" The sweet blond joins in to hug his dear friend. Ace finds himself in for an interesting awakening. Tiger continues to jokingly pucker out his lips and teases Ace. "Geez!" Ace says and he reached his hands out to push Tiger away.

Ace turns back to see Garnet holding a relieved, yet knowing the smile on her lips. Ace finds himself laughing. It seemed everyone was alright.

* * *

A celebration is planned within dragoza. With the return of Lance and Vahaton, there is more hope for their world. Fireworks are lit in the sky. Ace and all of his friends are all seated at a table and talking amongst themselves.

All of the friends seem to be at relative peace. Ace, however, has barely uttered a word. He sits back in his chair and folds his arms behind his head. Blue eyes look solemnly towards the sky and seek out Lance.

"Devi's got it under control-Tama! I know he's taken care of!" Tamazo proudly proclaims towards the teen. Ace smiles softly at the confirmation, "Yeah."

Garnet tires of seeing her friend moping. Or perhaps she does care about bringing him out of his slump. Come on lover-boy, we all know what's on your mind. But have some faith already? The blonde idol places her hands flat on the table and grasps for Ace's arm. "Come on let's pick up a soda or something," Garnet insists and practically drags her friend from his seat.

Charo steps beside Ace and grabs his other arm. "Come on what is a festival for?"

"Ah, that's right you gotta try these rolls too!" Tiger professes and plops two of the warm bread rolls into his mouth. It seems all of his friends are working to bring him back. He smiles at this.

He wonders what it would be like having Lance, here among all of his friends. Ace ponders over the idea of this scenario plus one more...in particular.  _Lance, perhaps one day._

* * *

Longing had overcome the auburn-haired teen. It had been only been a few days, and he knew the object of his thoughts needed rest. Still, though it hadn't settled the nerves in his stomach.

 _'I just want to know you're okay_ ' Ace's mind came to pondering. 'And maybe...resolve some other things.' Images of the white-haired Dragonoid smiling gently at him came to his mind's surface.

"Aughh," Ace groaned. The teen held the back of his head in his hands and slumped forward. He pressed his head against the surface of the table below him.

This caused a stir of attention from the three active speakers at the table. Charo's soft green-blue eyes fluttered in concern. "Ace are you, okay?" The young blond asked worriedly.

"Yeah..." Ace mumbled out. His mind had been racing the past two days, and he couldn't bring himself to shake it off. Ace stretched his arms out and folded them below his head. He pillowed his face into his arms and put on a smile. "It's just been exhausting," he tried.

"Dude. Seriously what's gotten into you?" Tiger asked out and pressed a hand over Ace's shoulder.

"It seems more of an issue of  _what hasn't_ ," Garnet quipped out. Her lips fell into a bemused smirk as Ace turned his head over to glare at her. The idol simply shrugged, as both Tiger and Charo looked towards her with perplexing.

Ace waved this off and turned away. His face heated up to the realized implication and he cursed something under his breath that preceded-"stupid Garnet."

The blond idol grinned victoriously at Ace's reaction. She sighed dramatically. "We've been here talking about our next destination to take on Dominion..." Garnet gestured by waving her hand around the table. "But you've been lost in your daydreams all day." The blonde pressed her index finger and thumb over her temples. She reached her free hand forward just a bit to grasp for a cup of water in front of her. This was exhausting.

"They're not daydreams!" Ace spat out and uncovered his face from his cave of sorts.

Charo's lips pressed into a line. The young blond gently held his hand upon Ace's back. "So... what's been on your mind?" Charo timidly asked.

"You know you can tell us anything," Tiger held one of his hands out to the side. He brought that hand over to rub the back of his neck. "We're all friends here after all,"

"Thanks, both of you..." Ace smiled as he turned towards Tiger on his left and to the right to face Charo. "It's...alright though. Or maybe I'm not sure myself," Ace started to sit back up. He scratched a finger lightly against his cheek.

Tamazo seemed to take his cue to fly in through the room. His arms were littered with snacks. "I'm baaack, Tama." the white dragon fluttered over towards Ace's side of the table. "Ace is being like this again-Tama. Ace is always like when-ow!" The dragon paused.

Ace frowned and flicked the dragon in the center of the forehead. "Tamazo," Ace warned.

"Tamazo did nothing wrong Tama," the stubborn dragon shook his head and fluttered over towards Charo. The young blond smiled nervously and absently pet the dragon on the head. "Maybe I'll become Charo's partner-that'll teach Ace-Tama,"

The young blond gave Ace a sympathetic smile.

"So then...if there is something, what is it about?" Tiger asked again.

"I'm sure together we can find a solution," Charo encouraged and started rubbing circles on Ace's back.

Garnet finished taking a sip of water. She softly placed the cup down and shook her head."Seriously," the idol gaped out. She extended her arm and pointed out her index finger. She waved it first towards the red-head beside her. "I can understand you not getting it," She paused. Tiger huffed at the comment. She then moved her finger to point towards the young blond. "But I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet. Seriously, how dense can you boys be?"

Charo frowned at this comment, "Oh come on!" He spat out, "I already know it's about Lance but we're trying to give Ace some time to tell us for himself," Charo blurted out without warning.

Charo ducked his head down and turned to Ace. "I'm so sorry," Charo apologized profoundly and clamped a hand over his mouth.

Garnet didn't even try to compose her laughter. She leaned back in her chair and wiped at her eyes.

Ace glared at Garnet, which seemed to no avail. He turned to Charo and smiled softly back.

Tiger blinked several times and tilted his head. He seemed to process things for a moment and looked seriously at Ace. Ace felt his nerves rise up and he opened his mouth. No words fell out as Tiger's lips broke out into a huge grin. "Oh, so that's what this about. Seriously, Ace," Tiger wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder. "You don't need to hide something like that. So you like guys, or whatever, that's fine. And Lance-I mean you two always seem to get each other fired up!" Tigers eyes shimmered and he clenched his hand up high above him. "It's a solid match." Tiger unhooked his arm from around Ace and slapped him on the back. "So go on out there and tell him how you feel!" He cheered him on.

Ace flushed over the comments and meekly added a "Thanks." He hung his head down a bit. "But...well it's not something like that," Ace tried his best not to blush over the unconvinced looks. Even Tamazo seemed in on this game. "Really! I mean I'm just worried..." Ace's voice softened and he looked down towards the table. "He went through a lot in that battle, and I'm sure needs his rest so..."

Garnet scoffed at this comment and rolled her eyes. "Look I'll ask around. I'm sure Master Vahaton would know how he's doing," Garnet added.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to see you too Ace" Charo added meekly.

"Thanks, but.." Ace shook his head at this. His lips curved at the gestures and support, despite how embarrassing they were. "I'll take care of this on my own."

Garnet rose her eyebrow and she snorted. "Really!" Ace added in. "Look, if we're not on a mission, I'll go visit Vahaton, and see how things are- first thing tomorrow morning!" Ace promised

Garnet held her hands up towards the side. "If you say so...but just in case" She paused, but then gives a wicked grin. The blonde idol pulls out her cellphone and begins typing on it. Tiger and Charo beginning chatting again and Ace occasionally chimes in.

Then there's a ring from Garnet's phone. The blonde's eyes scan the contents. She sports a Cheshire grin.

"What did you do?" Ace asks with dread.

* * *

So, apparently, Garnet had made connections. Ace grumbled something under his breath, as he glanced towards the small crumpled up note. It was covered with little cutesy hearts and pink ink, and of course Garnet's handwriting.

" _Lance is planning a visit to the Vienna city, near the pier. Make sure you're there this morning~. ~ Love your favorite and most reliable friend, Garnet. P.S. Keep it clean you lovebirds~ There are children who visit there!"_

" _Aghh!"_ Ace growled out and crumbled the note back into his hand. So Garnet just had to go through her teacher-Herriot-who asked around the ancients- and it somehow got passed down to Vahaton. Of course, Lance's godfather had known of the former's plan to come out after resting (knowing Lance he was already bursting to get out of his 'hospital room' even with injuries).

Lance had apparently been planning a trip out to Ace's hometown for some time. Ace buried his face in his hands at the thought of that. He could feel a fire radiating from his hands. That was so…. _Lance_. Ace's heart sped up at the implication as to why he hoped Lance wanted to see him. Yet, it was entirely too embarrassing. Ace was so happy, and his cheeks were hurting from smiling. The teen hadn't even slept a wink, last night, at the thought of their reunion. "She still didn't have to meddle," Ace mumbled out.

"Ace would have chickened out Tama~" Tamazo gripped out. The little dragon was happy flying around Ace and holding some assortment of fruit in his hands. "Ace can't even sleep properly-tama" The Tamadra teased, which earned him a flick on the forehead with his partner.

"Ouch, Tama!" Tamazo spat out.

"I wouldn't have chickened out. I just needed some time," Ace childish puffed his cheeks, they were still burning up. He gently held a hand to his cheek and fought the urge to imagine his rival's. Ace turned his head to the side and willed down the flush over his features. "For Lance to rest up…" Ace huffed out. "And remember," Ace pointed his index finger right towards Tamazo. "Lance and I are gonna-t-talk," Ace stuttered out. Nailed it. His cheeks were fire and he rolled his eyes. Tamazo was wiggling his eyebrows and giggling. Honestly, Tamazo had likely no idea what he was even doing that for. Ace cleared his throat and added on. "But if you're too noisy, you'll have to go in the backpack,"

Tamazo's little hands pressed into his cheeks which caved in. His mouth gaped out in horror. "That's so cramped-Tama. You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would," Ace added on, but then thought. "Or maybe you can play with Devi and Lance's monsters…" Ace followed up with.

"Fine-Tama. I can take a hint, hmph," Tamazo held his hands at his sides and pouted. Ace pat the dragon on his head sympathetically. "I'll bring out Ouka too, you too seem to have a fun time together," Ace added this which earned a hesitant nod from his Tamadra.

The dragon still seemed miffed as he chirped out, "But Tamazo can be a master of being quiet. You don't even have to warn me. I'm a stealth-master-Tama."

"I'm not so sure," Ace chuckled but nonetheless headed forward.

His feet did seem to carry himself more slowly the closer he went to the destination. "The Pier…" Ace whispered to himself. Just what would have been so special about that place…"Ah!" Ace blurted out and burned up again. He covered his mouth with mouth hands and halted. Tamazo comically stopped behind Ace suddenly and crashed into him.

"What's gotten into Ace now, Tama?" Tamazo spat out. Ace wordlessly reached into his pocket and brought out his red-d-gear. He called out "Release, Ouka" and allowed the tiny fennec-like dragon to come out. Tamazo mumbled something out before looking at the smiling creature. It wagged it's fluffy tail towards the dragon and started to run on ahead. Tamazo took the bait and began their game of tag.

Ace had to breathe slowly. That very place...it had been. "Of course," Ace's smile was ready to melt off of his face. He could feel it. All that time ago, that had been where it started. Right near the pier, besides that old ice cream shop. That was where it all began.  _It's where we first met..._ Or perhaps where their eyes had met. Ace could laugh, the time had a way of changing things.

" _What a showoff," Ace's mind fumed out, upon looking over the Dragonoid. Lance had held his cap over his eyes and denied his 'famous identity' to Haru. Lance's eyes had met with Ace in a serious and holding gaze. The younger teen huffed and looked away._

Ace slowly lowered his hands from his face and let them fall to his sides. His fingers curled into the fabric of his pants. His eyes seemed to glisten and he moved forward. The old him would never have believed this day would come.  _Now I don't want to look away from you._ Ace's thoughts further pondered over this. His gaze fell down as he walked closer to the part of the road looking over the shoreline.

In the distance, Ace saw a silhouette looking over the shoreline. His body seemed to shift gears, as Ace was no longer walking. Air was shifting beneath Ace's feet as he surprised himself, and his monsters by rushing on ahead. It felt as though time kept him still, and he was in a race to make the second-hand move once more. Ace's feet gilded and tapped against the ground.  _I...I want to see you._ Ace's mind was in a race within his own body. With his heart... Tamazo and Ouka quit their game of tag to reach up with their dazed partner.

Ace only stopped when he was mere feet away from the silhouette. He noted the weak smile upon soft pale pink lips, and Ace's heart lunged in his chest. Golden Dragonoid eyes loomed over the teen. Ace was struggling to catch his breath, and he held a hand to his chest. His blue eyes glittered as they met with the older male.

Lance seemed just as calm as ever, standing there, as he had been all that time ago. Yet, his eyes weren't cast away towards the mission's location, they were on Ace. Lance's body wasn't turned away from the world, he was facing Ace. Lance's lips weren't speaking out cold, distant words...they were calling him.  _"Ace,"_  Lance spoke softly, and he stepped towards the teen.

"L-lance," Ace called back. He felt his heart leap again. The gaze in Lance's eyes and the smile on his lips. It was just like back then. Blue eyes couldn't help but begin to tremble and tear up. "You're alright," Ace soothed his worried and stepped closer to the older teen. He wanted to reach out now, to touch Lance. Perhaps, if he put his all into it he could even say….

"Tamaaaaaaaaa~" Called out the loud high toned chirping voice of his partner. Tamazo came closing in fast and brushed against the teen's shoulder. "You went on too far ahead, Tama." The dragon berated his partner.

"Tamazo," Ace said with the shake of his head. It had distracted his heart from wanting to escape its confinement.

Lance's eyes stayed on Ace, watching for every movement of the other's lips and the soft glances. Ace laughed as he felt Ouka brushing up against his leg like a cat. "Hey, you two." Ace began lightly, "You'll have more fun below at the beach."

Lance glanced towards his side where Devi was hovering. "You should go with them," Lance instructed with a softened curve on his lips.

"You mean I have to babysit again, Devi! And with that Egghead! " Devi hung his head low.

Ace chuckled, "Well, you two are pretty similar."

Devi's eyes widened and his jaw went slack. Devi flew over towards Ace and extended his hand. "That's an insult to all Devi-Kind, Devi!"

Lance shook his head but gave Devi a stern look. "We talked about this,"

The small black dragon hung his head in defeat. "If Master-Lance says so…" Devi says this and the three monsters rush over to the shore.

" _Ace,"_ Lance calls the other softly. His eyes gaze towards Ace intensely. A brush of sunlight creates a glistening gleam within his golden-yellow eyes. Ace remains entranced. Lance's breathes out the other's name, more softly than before. He steps closer, now with mere inches between them and smoothes out. " _Ace."_

The Auburn teen shivers. Lance smirks as he watches the pink rise to his rival's cheeks. Ace feels himself on fire and only responds with a softened. "Lance…"

"Are you okay to be out like this?" Ace's blue eyes shine over with worry. The soft mix of blue eyes and pink tinted cheeks reminds Lance of a sunrise. The latter doesn't try to hide his lingering gaze, and Ace rewards him with a deeper blush. Lance only nods to this question.

"Oh, that's good to hear...I mean I was really, well you after what happened I ha-," Ace stumbles and finds his footing all out of sorts. He wasn't sure how it began but he leaned forward. His leg brushed against the side of Lance's cape, and the front of his shoes scuffs the hem of the long cape. Ace steps over the cape, and trips. The younger teen feels mortified and only recalls widened yellow eyes. He stumbles out and expects himself to crash. Yet, the crash never came. Slender yet strong arms wrap themselves around Ace's shoulders, and two hands firmly clasped over his arms.

From this distance, Ace can feel Lance's breath over his cheeks. Lance is the only thing keeping from collapsing right there. The younger male's lips part as he looks up at Lance, and feels the other's warmth encase him. "Are you alright?" Lance leans closer.

Ace shivers at the feeling of the breath on his lips. He wonders if he'll be able to find the strength in his legs again. The more he's held like this, the weaker they feel. "Yeah," Ace manages to hear himself speak. Fortunately, Lance's arms remain around his shoulders for a good moment. When those arms do slowly fall back to Lance's side, Ace begins to feel oddly cold. Lance only looks towards the other, curious and expectant.

Ace eyes become lost in his rival's and his mind races. He has to be able to say something...right? "Y-you're in Vienna city," Ace babbles out. He wants to bury himself in the sand below. He would cover his face if he didn't feel a numbness in his arms and legs. Lance bows his head once more and raises an eyebrow at the other's silence. Ace wanted to hate the part of Lance that could stay so calm, so easily...yet, he couldn't help but find himself drawn into that, and incredibly attracted.

For a change of pace, Lance is the one to break the silence. "I feel I haven't thanked you properly," Lance begins to say. Ace eyes blink once, twice, and then it hits him.

"Ah, no it's...well I'm glad you're back to yourself," Ace admits sheepishly. He repeats his habit of scratching his index finger against his cheek. Lance's eyes seem to draw in closer. "Are you alright?" The older male asks and shyly reaches a hand to brush against the teen's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Ace tells the other. Ace brushes a hand behind his neck. "I'm more worried about you, actually." He admits and bites the side of his lip. Lance's pupils seem to dilate at this admission. Ace clarifies, "I haven't seen you since that battle, but I'm glad to finally see you're alright." Ace greets Lance with a dazzling smile.

The Dragonoid cheeks tint just a soft pale tone of pink. He turns his head away. Ace couldn't deny that he found it cute, and some other time-he would truly appreciate that. Yet, now he's finding it hard to stand. "Maybe, we can sit down…" Ace gestures towards the side of the road, right above the sandy beach. Lance nods his head in confirmation and the two sit beside each other.

"You know this is where I first saw you…" Ace began softly, and he folded his hands in his lap. Lance watched the other silently, with a lingering and glowing gaze. "At the time, I had just thought of you as this total showoff, and I couldn't help but be frustrated-this guy' was somehow a famous dragon caller," The teen drawled out with a softened smile, "And now I…" Ace paused and turned his head to the side. He wanted to avoid that entirely powerful and curious gaze. However, he somehow couldn't keep his eyes away, no matter how embarrassing.

"And now…?" Lance prompted the younger male. His tone was so calm and collected. There was a hint of amusement glowing in his eyes. It was entirely unfair.

"It's uh…" Ace drawled out. His mouth was feeling entirely dry. He couldn't just back out now. "Different now…" Ace finished and made a vague waving gesture with his hand. The intensity behind Lance's stare hadn't lessened. In fact, Lance turned back towards him. His hand curled over the younger males.

"It's different for me too," Lance admitted with an unbridled gleam of determination in his eyes.

Ace couldn't help himself but beam at the admission. His heart was back to racing, and his eyes kept glancing back to the hand hovering over his own. Lance's lips crept in towards a private smile. There was no way Ace could back away from that. This was Lance after all, and Ace knew it wouldn't be fair to give  _this_ everything.

Ace's eyes turned towards Lance's. They shivered and were lost with an array of emotions ranging from deep affection to a fear of the unknown. "Lance, I really am glad you're alright…" Ace started off with a breath. "From our battle, I honestly, was scared. It wasn't a fear of what you could do in that state, I knew that power was tremendous. But...I was afraid of what would happen to you," He confesses and a dark cloud seems to hover over his eyes. They're already trembling.

Lance's lips part and he holds his free hand to reach towards Ace. It hovers before the younger male's face. Ace eyes begin to fill with tears, and Lance is left frozen. His hand remains right before Ace, so close to him-wanting to only soothe and comfort him. Yet, he knows he needs to focus and hear Ace out.

The Auburn teen holds back his tears for the most part, and they are dangling from the corner of his eyes. Lance wants to curse at himself for finding this expression beautiful. Not the pain of course, but Ace is entirely vulnerable. Lance feels privy to see such a sight. It takes every fiber of his being not to wrap his arms around the younger male and possibly change things forever.

Ace's resolve comes back to himself slowly. "Sorry," He apologizes. Lance shakes his head. "Ace…" He calls for the other softly, and this time he does brush his hand over Ace's cheek.

Ace seems to relish in the soft but brief touch and continues on. "Lance, I had meant everything I said back there. When I first met you, I knew just how grand and amazing the world could be...for the lack of a stronger word," He adds light-heartedly and rubs at his neck.

"I'm not an expert at expressing myself, you know? But...you did  _open up my destiny._ I had been drifting through life before...I was happy sure, I had fun with my friends and family...but I didn't have a path in front of me. But when I met you, that all changes. Lately, I've been thinking more about the future…" Ace expressed. He caught his breath and noted how Lance's gaze never lift him. He was waiting patiently, and a warmth spread into the younger teen's chest.

"And in short," Ace nervously scratched at his cheek. He turned his hand from under Lance's and curled their hands together. "I... _need that future to have you in it,"_ Ace professed, at last, and his cheeks were like fire. The tears behind Ace's eyes are no longer held back. The dam has broken, and he's sniffling and surely making an emotional mess of himself. Lance's hand returns to brush his cheek, and he adds softly.

"Ace...you, _"_ Lance's voice begins to break, and his cheeks fluster. He leans in towards the younger male. There's an entirely lost and enamored shimmer in those yellow loving eyes.

Ace laughs nervously, and he's certain the other can hear his quite audible heartbeat. "So, I guess this is the part where I embarrass myself and say  _I...definitely fell for you_ , stubborn show off attitude and all," Ace confesses, his voice breaking off near the end. He isn't sure Lance had heard him His chest contracts. He was still crying dammit and the sniffles made it totally less cool.

Lance's eyes widen and his entirely too perfect lips part. Ace finds himself entranced. He opened his mouth to speak but found himself losing strength. Lance was watching him, but he hadn't yet said anything or spoken up. "Lance it's alright if-" Ace begins only to find himself wrapped up by those strong and warm arms.

Lance embraces him tightly as the most precious existence in his universe. Ace's face flushes right against Lance's chest. He can't see the other's expression but he can feel soft droplets of water splashing upon his head. Lance grasps him tighter and Ace wraps his arms around the other's back for balance. Yet, Lance lunges forward and their both falling back.

Ace lays flat on his back, and his heart stammers at the feeling of Lance's body on top of his own. Lance steadies himself and mouths a wordless apology. Lance's arms are on either side of his head. The white-haired male leans down and presses his lips right above the "Cross" in the center of Ace's forehead.

Lance is looming over him, and he leans down to whisper, just above the other's lips. " _Ace, you're everything." Lance professes._ His yellow eyes are filled with nothing else but the warm light of love. Ace's lips part and he's mesmerized by the sight of those eyes slowly closing. Lance leans back down, and Ace feels the other's chest brushing against his own. Lance is practically laying on top of him like this-the thought alone is embarrassing enough...and yet he can't find himself to even ponder moving.

White hair flutters over pale cheeks as Lance leans in centimeters closer. Lance's lips brush over Ace's and they meet. Lance's kiss is entirely sweet. His lips are soft and melding against Ace's so perfectly. Lance caresses Ace's lips, and still in shock, with eyes wide open, Lance takes the lead. The kiss is chaste, and Ace's eyes barely close before there's a parting with their lips.

Ace's eyes blink open and he's met with a bemused smirk on...Lance's lips. That was entirely unfair. Ace leans up and cards his hand through the hair on the back of Lance's head. Ace brings back down and closes his eyes. It's Lance's turn to be surprised, as Ace kisses him back. Their lips are closed but they're moving together. Lance laughs into the kiss, and Ace feels himself melt at the warmth from that. Lance kisses Ace back. Their second kiss is passionate, yet slow. Their lips are soft and melting perfectly together. Lance's lips move to caress Ace, and the latter follows suit. Lance buries his hands in Ace's hair and finds it surprisingly soft.

Despite the innocence of their first few kisses, they are both left breathless. Lance's breath feels hot over Ace's lips. The older male seems to break his daze a bit sooner. He wraps an arm under Ace and pulls them back up to a sitting position. Lance's arms embrace Ace's lower back and waist. The Auburn teen mewls as he's brought to practically sit in the other's lap. Lance chuckles, and it's entirely unfair. Ace thinks this and places a soft kiss on the other cheek. He relishes in the flush that follows Lance's beautiful features.

Lance recovers all too soon, and their eyes meet once again. He holds Ace tighter and presses his lips to the younger man's ear. " _I love you too,"_ Lance whispers right into Ace's ear. Ace shivers terribly. He wants to say something, but he's far too gone and only buries his face in Lance's cloak. Lance's arms hold him protectively. Neither is aware of the curious gazes from their monsters below. Ace wraps his arms around Lance's neck and falls further into the embrace.

The Auburn teen leans back just enough to see the other and he gazes into Lance's eyes. His lips turn towards a breathtaking smile. Lance in a state of rapture, has to kiss them once more. Even as their kiss ends, they hardly part in the slightest. An ethereal beam captures both of their lips.

" _We'll create an even brighter future together_ ," Ace promises and leans his head back against Lance's chest. Lance rests his chin on top of a head of soft auburn hair. Ace rests his eyes. Their future was only beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this lengthy chapter! Have a happy New Year's Eve or New Year depending on your location. Now, just watch the second season-adding in a totally better setting and canon moment where these two 'reunite'-that I could have written upon.
> 
> Ace and Lance may have professed their long-rooted feelings, but there's still a lot to explore, within the story and between them. They're very new and will have a lot of time to grow with each other, now. It's simply a new beginning. Also, the lines through the fight and 'canon' scenes are kept as close to the Japanese anime as possible. So yes, there really are lines like "You are dazzling," or "When I met you I knew the size of the world" are in fact CANON. Occasionally, I rearrange words or fill things in-because literal translations from Japanese to English often are messy. The Japanese sentence structure is also pretty different. I did my best at keeping this story canon compliant-mostly-as we have romantic growth.


	10. Hope Moves Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Update!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some fluff and the Charo episode! Also, I couldn't make out the nice Chef's name in Charo's episode? I just heard Haseru and rolled with it. So if you know for sure it's different please let me know and I'll edit my goof up~ Also I summarized the 'Agen' episode as it felt filler-like to me. So I opted by adding an extra scene and ending before the series gets more serious again. Thanks to "TheChesireCat1" and "StarMaiden" for always talking with me and giving me great ideas. Thanks again to StarMaiden for your adorable stories that inspire me to write. Also special thanks to "PikaKnight" for their awesome and inspiring one-shots! I love seeing more and more fanworks come out in this community! Also Spoilers for those who haven't caught up with the most recent episode of PADX-79.

Chapter 10- Hope Moves Forward

* * *

The gentle waves of the ocean were the few sounds to cover the silent moment. Well, that and the two boisterous egg-shaped dragons from a distance. Ace squeezed the soft pale hand within his own tightly. He rested his head against the soft fabric over Lance's chest. He's able to ease the worry over his hammering heartbeat when he hearts Lance's heart beating in sync with his own.

The older boy chuckled lightly, at the feeling of Ace nuzzling against him. Lance turned his head to the side and glanced down with a dreamy gaze. He brushed his lips upon the crown of Ace's head. "Ace," His voice soothed out the young boy's name. Ace's eyes glanced up towards his precious rival. The stars above were reflected within the two orbs of blue, simply sparkling like crystals.

The words locked away for so long were finally understood and finally spoken. Ace glanced up entirely delirious and love-sick. He couldn't stop the smile that formed when Lance met his gaze. The white-blond teen couldn't help but to lean down and seal his lips over that smile. Their lips melded, soft, slow and gently as though to make it last an eternity.

While Lance's eyes closed upon contact, Ace couldn't help but keep his eyes open for a just a few seconds. He wanted to see this tender side of Lance. He soon realized this idea was terrible for his heart. Lance's closed eyes and somewhat long eyelashes looked absolutely beautiful. Lance's face was free from any lines of worry and seemed to be at peace. He looked absolutely enchanting. Ace felt his chest swell with pride, at the thought of being what made Lance look so calm. It became far harder to will his eyes open, as Lance kissed him harder. Ace nearly mewled from the contact and faster pace where Lance's lips captured his own. Perhaps, his precious love and rival had caught on to him. A hand squeezed at his own reassuringly.

Ace felt a spark in his chest as Lance's hands moved up to cradle the back of his head. Skilled and long fingers buried themselves in Ace's hair. Ace's eyes closed softly and he fully immersed himself in the kiss. They parted for a brief moment and looked longingly into each other's eyes. Yellow met and became lost in a vast sky of blue. Lance's gaze always felt so intense. Ace wished he could calm himself enough to breathe properly beneath it. He wished he fully understood each and every look his quiet partner gave him. Ace beamed up at Lance.

Perhaps, he also loved the challenge and mystery that came with understanding Lance.

Lance leaned forward and captured Ace's lips in a chaste kiss. Again. And Again. Once more again. Ace met with each brief yet caring kiss. The older teen's lips seemed to be on a mission to move and worship every centimeter of skin over Ace's face and collarbone. Lips met over Ace's forehead, eyelids, nose, and cheeks. Ace was pink alongside his devoted lover, but he felt himself leaning himself into every gentle kiss. Lance's lips moved down to tenderly caress around Ace's jawline and part way down his neck. Finally, Lance grasped for Ace's hand and held it within his own. He brought their joined hands up to his lips. A silent promise of devotion was made as Lance kissed the top of Ace's hands. It kind of reminded Ace of a Knight swearing his loyalty. So fitting somehow.

Ace flustered under all the affection, but couldn't help but smile. He wrapped his arms around Lance's neck when he was sure his lover's ' _mission'_  was complete. He smiled and pressed his lips to Lance's cheeks and back to the older boy's lips craving that soft touch. Their temples met together as their noses seemed to brush in an Eskimo kiss. Ace laughed softly and reveled in the feeling of Lance's arms embracing him and holding him so tenderly.

The two looked forward, blissfully towards their beloved monsters playing down on the beach. Tamazo, Ouka, and even Devi had engaged in some game of tag. They were running around as though they had no worries in the world. Their partners were thankful they could have this moment.

Somewhere, amongst the barrage of very high pitched-"Tamas" and "Devis", Ace could hear a bit of their conversation. Tamazo boldly pointed his round hand towards the new couple. "Look they're finally done, Tama! I thought they would never quit!"

Ace blushed a bright red at the comment. How had he gotten wrapped up so easily? One glance into those tender yet passionate yellow eyes gave him his answer. "Aghh," Ace groaned and mumbled some string of words into Lance's chest.

Devi pinched both of his counterpart's cheeks and lectured him. "That's rude. You need to learn how to read a room, Devi!"

Lance unfairly seemed to return to his usual unreadable expression. His cheeks had tinted a pink but seemed to return to normal far quicker. It seemed Ace's rival still held a record for composing himself. He could feel the rise in Lance's chest as the older boy chuckled at Ace's behavior. Ace looked up towards his lover with pouty lips. His hand glided over the space where his head had been. Blue eyes widened at the feeling of, bandages, likely layers around Lance's chest.

"Lance?" Ace called out with worry, and he couldn't stop his lips from quivering. Lance's eyes shook just a bit as he gazed down at his beloved.

"It's alright," Lance assured the younger male. He placed his hand over Ace's and held it tightly.

Ace shook his head, "I knew you were pushing yourself."

"I'm fine, Ace," Lance added once more.

"You should be resting…" Ace added softly, "I'm so-" Lance quickly cut off his unneeded apology with a tender kiss.

"I  _needed to see you,_ " Lance professed deeply, with an unwavering conviction in his golden eyes. Ace felt himself shiver at the words, Lance's breath was still ghosting over his lips. Ace sighed and pressed his head back against Lance's chest. He pressed a soft and tender kiss on the part where he could feel Lance's bandaged wounds. "You're so important to me...so please take care of yourself," Ace's voice broke out and Lance embraced him incredibly tightly. Ace hadn't minded; he was flooded with warmth.

"I will," Lance promised and brushed his lips over the top of Ace's head. "I'll go back to rest soon, but first…" Lance cut himself off and looked down to meet Ace's gaze.

"But first?" Ace repeated in an amused tone.

"I'm going to savor this," Lance finished and sealed a kiss on Ace's lips once more. Ace fell further into their moment. He couldn't quite argue with that. He wanted this just as much as Lance did.

* * *

Darkness settled in throughout the night sky. From beyond the beauty of nature outside was a cold and hollow castle. The ancient of light walked calmly through a labyrinth of a hallway. Shadows overtook the patches of light on the ground. Jest stopped suddenly while arriving just beyond the castle's reach.

The ancient of light smiled wickedly. "It seems it's time to start the next phase," he proclaimed with a devious grin on his face.

Above Jest was a harrowing sight. A gigantic monster with wings as black as the night, and a body that easily rivaled the height of the castle. Despair overflowed all along the scenery. It was a devil monster like no other. An Archdemon.

* * *

It had only been days since Jest planned the next phase of his 'mission' with his newest accomplice.

Now, at the pinnacle of his tower, Jest was surrounded by his underlings. They were all wrapped up in their burgundy hooded cloaks. The dominions waited patiently, around a large wooden table to hear their master's words.

"Well now, with the next mission..." Jest paused and scanned the room. His eyes turned cold and stilled. "You will give me your report later," Jest turned his gaze towards a particular Dragonoid.

The man had light white hair and green wings behind his back. There was a tint of anger in his dark yellow eyes and a narrowing of eyebrows. "I have been waiting for a while to hear of your progress," Jest more demands then states.

"That is...Still, I am..." Klein began with apprehension. His mind retreated back towards the guilt that settled from his latest mission. He had retreated, and after everything he had done, he was forgiven. He was saved by that kid, and by the grace of Torlei.

"Dominions power is to be unshakable," Jest turns his gaze away towards the group, "However, to proceed to the next step. The guild must be completely destroyed!"

Klein looks down with conflicted emotions, "Master Jest!" He protests but is unable to talk any further. Jest's eyes glance towards him with a cold steely gaze.

"What's the problem here?" Jest glared at Klein. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife, The lines on Jest's face seemed to only make him more sinister.

"Ah, it's nothing…" Klein had managed to fumble out. His gaze reaches the floor.

"I want to continue the growth of Dominion but I also know that Torlei must be dealt with." Jest sternly clarified. He met the eyes of every minion in the room.

"Torlei…?" Klein spoke out with hesitance and avoided the cold gaze.

"I still haven't gotten him to talk. He's become troublesome, and should be dealt with now.." Jest explains.

Klein responds softly, "I understand" and bows his head. With a mind filled with confliction and regret, he leaves the room.

* * *

Despite the perilous battle, between Lance and Ace, coming to an end, there was still trouble from Dominion. Several drop impacts were arising from all around the city of Crocus.

Garnet, Tiger, and Ace were all fully cloaked in their soul armors and were working towards restoring balance. They acted like shields from the incoming drop impacts and protected the city from the damage of the immense number of drops.

"Now is the time where we need to do our best, especially with Eldora and Vahaton still injured," Ace explained and raised his arms out in front of him. He gathered his energy up and canceled out the colorful drops.

"I agree, but even so...I-" Charo paused. There was a watery shimmer within the young boy's soft green eyes. Ace looked towards his younger friend with surprise and concern for his actions.

"Although we've seen so many fights before, like with Vahaton and Lance, I've found it hard to clearly see them. It's somehow becoming harder to see the drops..." Charo laments this sadly and looks towards the ground. He could feel a harrowing ache in his chest.

"Watch out!" Garnet shouts as she notices another crack in the pavement spreading. Charo hadn't moved, and it seemed another drop impact was going to take place so soon!

Ace caught wind of the situation. He quickly rushed over to his friend. He notices the light from the impact moving towards Charo. The Auburn teen swoops in and wraps his arms around his friend. He grasps the blond and flies them both over several yards away from the impact. They're safe.

"Thank you, Ace" Charo looks up towards his friends with soft and sincere eyes. There's still something broken and shaking in them.

Ace looks down worriedly but only says. "Ah, no problem."

 _Are you okay?_ Is what Ace means to ask but there's something almost heartbreaking about the young boy.

Charo smiles up at him and watches as Ace moves back over towards the city.

The blonde hums softly to himself. " _This time...I wish we could come and see you, Master Torlei_ …."

_Maybe then I'll be able to see the drops again._

* * *

There had been no signs of the Ancient of fire returning back to consciousness. Still, Charo had been ever vigilant in trying. The young blond walked past the hidden cave, behind the waterfall. In his arms was a basket of bright red apples. A smile laced over his lips as he thought of helping out the Ancients.

However, as he turned the corner, he once again found Eldora in her resting place. Her eyes were closed and she had shown no signs of movement. She was still resting amongst the bed of flowers, not a muscle moved out of place.

The young blond let out a heavy sigh. Charo turned back and leaned against a wall. He sighed sadly, "I had hoped you would be able to eat even a little by now..but it seems you're still in this state."

Charo took one more glance back and murmured sadly, "I guess it can't be helped," before turning away.

However, a familiar voice calling the name of his beloved Master Torlei caught the young boy's attention.

"Ah! Torlei" Vahaton must have been speaking from somewhere within the cave. Charo followed the source of the sound. His eyes perked up as he turned his head towards all directions.

Another young dragon caller was talking about the ancient. "Our sources say that he had been confined to a part in an old castle."

"It's no longer just a start of something menacing. Everything regarding Jest has been progressing so swiftly.," Vahaton laments as he shakes his head. He's speaking with a young human dragon caller.

The young brunet frowns and his eyes meet the ground timidly. "They're not holding back. As Jest has been leaving all of his captives exhausted by a severe and grueling interrogation. But your physical strength seems to be exhausted" The young boy proceeds to tell him.

Still, even in his weakened state Vahaton looks up towards the young boy. "I still want to help in any way I can," He assures.

"The very source...the heartbeat of these drop impacts is still so powerful. Dragonoids that follow Jest can be hard to trust. They're told not to turn from Jest's side or question his motives," he lamented.

Vahaton twiddled the end of his beard, with his forefinger and thumb. He thought over this."We will have to be very careful. For the most part, Dragoza island is still being controlled by dominion, after all," Vahaton trails off. He then shakes his head. "No. It is controlled by Jest. In order to stop the disturbance, the town of Crocus and the city of Libriya will need to unite. The people will have to work together to bring hope and their home's to the previous state."

The brunette boy across from Vahaton looked over at the ancient, skeptically. "I do hope that can happen. Is there really a possibility to restore Libriya without Master Torlei?" The boy inquires of the other. Neither are away that the young blond is standing right behind the room's walls.

Vahaton answers this calmly. "We will find a way to unite all the ancients again. The world will have hope! We all need to work on rebuilding human and Dragonoid relationships. To open up the future of this island. We will need to bring Torlei back home as soon as possible." Vahaton finishes with a light of determination in his eyes. Vahaton pauses but turns his head to the side. His eyes gaze curiously out as he hears a drop sound.

A red piece of fruit falls upon the ground. Vahaton and the young boy turn around quickly and stare at it.

 _So that's where Torlei is…_ Charo can feel his heart racing at the thought. His beloved mentor is nearby and there's a chance they can see each other again. The young boy runs as fast as his heart and his legs can take him. He dashes past Vahaton.

Charo only stops to catch his breath when he's completely out of the cave.  _I'll go to where you are..._ The young blond vows.

The brief moment of silence is quickly interrupted by a loud. "AHHHH Yummy Apples Tama!" And a plump egg-shaped dragon comes flying down towards the younger boy. The small dragon comes swooping in and grasps for an apple. Shortly after the dragon, Charo notices a familiar face approaching.

Charo smiles. He shakes his head as he notices the wide-eyed swirly gaze of the little dragon."Hey! Tamazo and Ace." Charo greets them both with a smile and a wave.

Ace nods towards the younger boy but then looks up to berate the small dragon. Tamazo had already plucked an apple from the younger boy's basket. Ace's eyes are like daggers as they look up. Ace lectures his small companion. "Hey! Charo worked hard getting those apples. It's rude to just eat them, Tamazo!"

"But Ace they're so good-Tama!" Tamazo tells the other as though it's the best excuse. His tiny mouth is full of food. Ace sighed fondly and tilted his head to the side. "Idiot.."

Charo bowed his head shyly. His eyes seemed to be glimmering with a torn emotion. "It's okay. I wasn't going to eat them all anyway." Charo assured the two. His friend hadn't missed the way the young boy's eyes met the ground. The soft green orbs shivered and Ace frowned for a bit. Before another word could be uttered Charo looked back up and plastered a smile on his lips.

Ace looked skeptically over his friend but remained quiet. His eyes quiver a bit as he tilts his head to the side. "Charo…" He says, just knowing something was off there.

"It's fine!" Charo rushed out. He smiled brightly and held the basket of fruit towards Ace. "Tamazo looks hungry anyway," Charo explains. Ace grasps for the basket and watches his friend tentatively.

"Is everything okay?" Ace asks with hesitance. The Auburn teen gently raises his hand up towards his cheek. His index finger scratched his cheek. Sheepishly, Ace glances away. "Ah, when I've been down, and with all that happened with Lance…" Ace stopped briefly and turned his glance back to Charo. His lips brightened into a smile. The look in Ace's blue eyes was almost sparkling and the emotion was clear. "Well, I mean...through all of that, you've all been right by my side helping me. So I'm happy to return the favor." He finished up quickly.

"Thank you, but there's nothing to worry about," Charo assures, and he bows his head. "I was just getting some fresh air and thought I'd see how Vahaton and Eldora are doing..." Well, that wasn't a complete lie. Charo placed his hand on his cheek, "It certainly seems something good happened to you with the way you've been smiling today. I'm really glad to see that." The blond adds on sincerely, but he's thankful for the distraction.

Ace's cheeks flutter with a soft rosy pink hue. "Ah-th-that's Charo-I mean...I'm just acting like I usually do," he attempted to defend himself. Yet, it seemed his lips couldn't articulate his thoughts quickly enough. Before his lips could part again to excuse himself, Tamazo came bumping into his shoulder.

Tamazo gave Ace a knowing look. With a mouth full of fruit Tamazo still squeaked out. "Oh, Ace spent a lot of time with Lance-tama! We got home really late too-even though Tama was hungry! Can you believe it? Those two kept getting really close, as though they were glued together and then they kept-"

"Tamazo!" Ace yelped out and grasped for the dragon. He frowned. He pinched the tiny dragon's cheeks tightly and then proceeded to flick him on the forehead. "That's enough of that…" Ace's tone seemed to be almost pleading, and his cheeks looked redder.

Charo covered his mouth and stifled his laughter. He composed himself, "I'm glad to hear you were able to meet up again. Is Lance feeling any better?"

"Ah, I think so. He looked a lot better than after...our battle. He said he was going back to rest but…" Ace crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "Yet, that guy doesn't know when to stop pushing himself. But he said he'd be alright…" Ace digressed. His blue eyes held a rather faraway look, but he seemed to shake it off.

"I'm glad to hear that," Charo emphasized with a brightened smile on his lips. The two talked for quite a while. After assuring that he was alright. Ace left Charo to his own devices. The blond waved goodbye to the two of them, ensuring he would catch up.

* * *

As the sky turned dark, the end of the day was signaled. The three moons shined brightly in the sky. Charo glanced up at

The young blond looked up towards the sky. His lips quivered, as he glanced silently towards the twinkling stars. A glowing light reflected in his green eyes, and quickly formed a look of determination.  _Does anyone ever say? "To do this. I'll go beyond even the moon and stars" …but perhaps that's just what I'll need to do!_

"Master Torlei," Charo calls out softly, watching as the water rushes like a frame between the three moons.  _Is that what I need to do to bring you home to Libriya?_

Maybe with his dear mentor back, Charo could clearly see the drops again.  _I'll go beyond...whatever it takes to bring you back to Libriya. To restore our hometown!_ Charo vows and there isn't a doubt left in his mind.

* * *

Ace had returned back to the city and met up with his friends. However, many hours past and Charo hadn't young blond hadn't responded to messages either.

With worry on Ace's mind, he informed his friends to return to the cave behind the waterfall "Charo" Ace called out for the other. He had brought Garnet and Tiger with him.

"Hey, CHAROOOO" Tiger roared out loudly. He placed his curved hands on either side of his mouth, like forming a megaphone. "Where are ya, buddy?"

"Charo!" Garnet too calls out. They walk all along the path where Ace had claimed to see the young boy. The trio searched all around the waterfall, but to their dismay, they couldn't find him.

Vahaton slowly stumbles out from the cave. "It seems you're all doing well," He smiles and scans over the group, "Ah, but where is Charo?"

"That's…" Ace begins hesitantly. His eyes glance down sadly. "I haven't been able to find him," Ace explains and his lips turn to a frown.

A young brunet dragon caller steps out of the cave. His brows are creased when he approaches Vahaton. "Vahaton! This is urgent It seems someone has made it in, and taken the dragon without permission."

"You don't think...Charo?" Garnet voiced aloud.

Tiger's eyes widen at the insinuation, "You think he took that monster out on a ride? Why?"

Vahaton looks concerned. His lips curve down. "That doesn't sound like him…"

"Perhaps he had heard yesterday's story," The young dragon caller guesses.

"What do you mean?" Ace turns towards the unfamiliar face.

Vahaton then proceeds. "Well, the thing is…"

"Eh? So he did this in order to help Master Torlei?" Ace asks.

"All by himself?" Garnet gasped out.

"We should go chase after him." Ace says and looks towards Tamazo. The small dragon turns towards his partner and nods.

* * *

Within the dungeon, of the large castle, Klein trudged through the hallway. He held a rather wicked grin on his face as he came across the cells. A bleach blonde ancient with green and yellow attire caught his eyes. "It's how things were meant to be Torlei. You are...to fall before me" Klein says in a rather cold and distant tone. The wicked smile turns into a smirk, yet seems forced on his face.

"Klein," Torlei turns over from his bed and faces the maddened Dragonoid. "You must know by now! Dominion is wrong! Any organization that cares so little for its fallen members is doomed to fall." Torlei proclaims. His winces and holds a hand up to his mouth. His eyes shiver as he begins to cough into his hand.

"You would say that," Klein shakes his head, and with one final look back leaves through the hallway.

As Klein leaves, another guard comes by. His hair is long and dark, while his body his very muscular. There's something in his eyes that seems to lack sympathy, something seeming menacing.

He escorts a young brunet, named Haseru, pushing with a cart full of food. The brunet seems nothing like the dominions. He holds a gentle light in his magenta eyes. His attire consists of a white, traditional Japanese style chef uniform. A long black apron drapes down from his waist towards his matching shoes.

"Are you likely to eat this?" The young man asks with a smile and seems to hold hope within him.

Torlei shakes his head to the question.

The young man smiles and leans in closer to the blond. He speaks as though telling as secret, "Goodness, I thought I was in trouble on the way over here. I know it's not easy, but you do need to eat. Here, at least try this soup," Haseru insists with a stern gaze.

The young brunette kneels down and takes out a steaming silver bowl. "You'll be feeling better in no time. I was asked to bring you something delicious to give you back your energy. So I really outdid myself," There's a sparkle of pride within his eyes.

He hands the bowl over to Torlei's. The blond nods his head and grasps it in his gloved hands.

"I'll make plenty of soup that will prevent you from putting any further strain on your body. So please," The young chef smiles, "Even just a single bite is fine"

Torlei grasps a spoon from the chef. He takes a hesitant scoop of the soup and brings it to his lips. He seems surprised at how delicious it has tasted. He continues to eat and the chef smiles.

He leans in close to the bleach blond and softly says. "I know it will be hard. But please do your best. Your work will surely be rewarded" He finishes saying.

Torlei stops and looks surprised. His eyes blink rapidly before softly returning to their usual calm state. The chef nods and smiles at Torlei.

"Haseru!" A deep voice from the menacing guard, commands him back. The young chef gives the blond one last smile before leaving.

* * *

With one last gust of wind, forming behind the mighty dragon's wings, it comes in for a landing. Hopping off of the dragon is a young dragon caller. Charo smiles at the dragon and pets the side of its nose. The young blonde is cloaked in a long grey coat, over his clothes. He reaches for the hood of his coat and drags it over his head.

Charo waits patiently behind a row of tall tree sand smiles back to his new green dragon companion. Of course, it was only for this mission. "Karuizaiwa. Dominion will notice you if you get any closer from here. So I will go alone from here. Thank you," Charo professes sincerely. He nods and looks up towards the grassy green dragon.

The petite blond rushes through the forest and towards the castle.  _I'll bring you back to Libriya! Master Torlei!_

Charo's eyes are reflecting the stars above. He holds to his resolve this while rushing through the forest. Charo hides behind an outer wall of the so-called castle.  _Here it is. Master Torlei, I can't imagine the trauma you've felt being captured. But I swear, I'll save you!_ Charo looks towards the main entrance. The entrance is swimming with dominion guards, but determination doesn't dull within the boy's light eyes.

"Somehow, I'll have to get in there…" Charo mutters to himself. The young blond looks forward and quickly ducks his head down upon hearing one of the guards moving. Charo's stomach gurgles and his cheeks turn pink. "That's right before I could even eat, I left on this mission! I went out first thing in the morning"

* * *

Realizing his oversight, the young blond heads back towards town. Still cloaked by his dark grey jacket, Charo enters into a nearby cafe. Refueling was certainly necessary for this type of mission!

A smile beams onto Charo's lips as he takes bite after bite of this colorful soup. He sits right towards the front of the isolated diner and relishes in the taste. "This is so delicious, and yet, there's something nostalgic about it."

There was only a brief moment of silence for Charo. He could only hear a faint chuckling from the restaurant's chef, at the praise. Charo savored the familiar taste of his food before hearing the front doors slamming open. Charo covered his face with the outer hem of his hood. The two cloaked dominion members entered the restaurant.

Upon hearing the intrusion, the smiling brunet chef comes out from behind the restaurant's curtains. Haseru greets them warmly, "Welcome!" He greets the two. Yet, neither seem to pay him any mind. They turn towards Charo, both the male and female dominion members look curiously at the unexpected customer.

"Just who are you?" A long-haired female asks with rather darkened and curious eyes. There's a feeling within that tells her to pry further.

Charo tugs the hood of his cloak over his eyes. So dominion really is everywhere! "I will just leave this here," Charo says meekly and pulls out three silver coins. He smiles softly towards the chef and bows his head.

"We asked-Who are you?" Another masculine voice spats out angrily. The dominion lackey grasps at the top of Charo's hood roughly. This emits a slight squeak from the young boy.

"You will show me now!" The man demands coldly. Charo holds onto his hooded cloak, but it is to no avail. His blond head and face are revealed to the dragonoids.

"Wait a moment...you are-" The female dominion member pauses. Her eyes blink slowly before settling onto their target! The vision of the wanted poster comes to mind! "Charo from Libriya!" She exclaims.

At the mention of his now infamous name, Charo bolts from the restaurant. He rushes through the streets and hears a familiar voice. The same young chef from inside the cafe. "Over here," Haseru calls out and opens a lid to an unused barrel. "Hurry!" He insists on this.

Charo looks behind him and all around. It doesn't seem he'll get a better chance than this to evade his pursuers. The young boy gives in and rushes down the alleyway.

The two dominion members follow shortly after. They look around and towards the alley behind the cafe. "Hey, you!" The female Dragonoid looks towards Haseru who is standing outside his restaurant. She calls out to the brunet chef. "You've seen that kid anywhere?"

The brunet shrugs leaning against the barrel, "I haven't caught sight of him since he bolted out of there. I totally lost sight of the little guy. I'll keep an eye out," He assures in a carefree tone.

The Dragonoid woman smiles and continues on looking. Upon watching the two members leave, the brunette hops off of the barrel. "All right, you should be fine now"

Charo peeks out carefully from underneath the lid of the barrel. Safe, for now!

* * *

"Thank you so much," Charo professed towards the other. He bowed head and looks up towards the brunet. The restaurant has been closed up for the night, and they two are conversing amicably. Charo sits upon one of the bar stools and smiles at the young brunet across from him. He then looks up towards the other with blinking green eyes. "But...why did you help me?"

The young brunet smiles fondly down at the young blond.

"If Dominion finds out about this then you will not be able to stay safe," Charo says sadly. His eyebrows scrunch up with worry, and his lips curve down.

"I don't care about that." The brunet waves this off. "I'm doing this for Libriya," Haseru adds cheerfully with a rather secretive wink. "The one who asked if you had come to this town was Torlei. He seemed to know you'd arrive here eventually, and asked every single day, without fail." The young chef tells Charo with a beaming grin. A soft tint of pink covers Charo's features and he feels a bit of elation at that. The brunet continues, "He requested that I'd do my best to save you if you were in trouble. I felt a certain warmth from hearing that, and you could say my heart was moved to help out"

Charo's green eyes began to shimmer, and he can't stop the elated smile from forming. The young blond nearly bounces out from his seat at the mention. "Master Torlei! He went to that extent! And for you to go this far to save me too!"

The young chef crossed his arms and smiled. Haseru begins to tell his tale. "While I was practicing cooking in my early days.. I went all around Dragoza island on a quest. I looked for the materials that the customers will be pleased with. Did you know? I hope that in Libriya they have the very best produce and crops," He smiles at the admission, memory still fresh in his head.

Charo's mouth widens as he hears of the story. His mind fondly recalls reading some of the town's history with Torlei. He could envision those large dusty books detailing about the history of their hometown and the fresh produce the city had been known for.

"The residents of Libriya protect the forest!" The brunet breaks through the blond's thoughts. He holds out one index finger on his right hand. "The forests protect the residents" And repeats the gesture on his left. The brunet smiles and brings his hands together in a soft clap. He extends his arms out wide in the air, "And I feel it's because of the love and care in your town that the ingredients taste so pure and delicious! I believe you can make the best ingredients from Lirbriya's crops. In fact, The food used at the stores are used from Libriya."

Charo's eyes light up at this explanation. "I'm starting to understand. I was confused before but no wonder your food has a nostalgic taste. Now I understand. "

Haseru nods and adds "Torlei and Libriya need to reunite again. Libriya will finally be at peace then... and I will definitely return to that city again,"

Charo's cheeks light up a happy pink color as he smiles brightly. "Yes!"  _We'll definitely bring you back and restore our city. Master Torlei…_

* * *

Meanwhile, with a mind filled with worry, a worried teen flies upon a dragon. Ace flies swiftly upon the red carrier dragon. There was no sign of his friend just yet, and his eyes were brimming with apprehension.

"Hey look at that, Tama!" The egg dragon calls out. Ace turns his head to see the aforementioned green dragon departing through the skies. It fit the description Vahaton had mentioned, yet there was no sight of Charo.

Upon seeing a guarded silver castle, Ace brushes his hand against the dragon's cheek, prompting it to land. The group does land by the castle and behind the trees. From a distance, Ace overhears the dominions chattering amongst each other. There doesn't seem to be a gap in sight to sneak in through the entrance.

Ace tries to lean in closer, hoping to overhear and get some sort of sign.

"AHHHH CHOOO Tama!", Tamazo sneezes obscenely loud and alerts the members of dominion. Ace scolds the other and "Be quiet. Why did you have to do that?" Ace clenches his hand tightly and looks up towards the small dragon who is covering his mouth.

"Tamazo had to sneeze Tama." The white dragon turns to the side and crosses his arms.

"You gotta be kidding," Ace groans slides the palm of his hand down his cheeks. He manages to grasp Tamazo's arm and get a head start. The dominions chase after the two of them and only lose them farther off into the forest. Ace breathes a sigh of relief as they finally can rest.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Haseru and Charo devised their infiltration. The cheerful brunet began walking cheerfully right through the front entrance. He cheerfully greeted the guard, "Just finished tonight's dinner. I gotta say I outdid myself!"

Several Dominion guards were standing by the door. They took little suspicion in the extra large soup pot their chef was wheeling out. One of the more good-natured members even added, "He's always so good-natured!"

Haseru breathes a sigh of relief as he makes it through the front doors. He keeps up his calm and joyful facade as he walked through the hallway of cells. He finally stops towards Torlei's cell. "Good evening!" He greets one of the cell's guard, "I brought tonight's dinner, it's sure to give him some energy!" The brunet greets happily and the guard nods. The dominion guard begins unlocking the cell door, "Ah, I was wondering when you would arrive," he notes.

Haseru carefully wheels over the precious 'meal' he had prepared. He takes notice of Torlei, who is still curled up on his bed. "Good evening,"Haseru greets the ancient with a smile bursting from his lips. The plan was in action.

"Haseru?" Torlei sits up and greets the young man in confusion. It seemed a bit late for this kind of meetup. He fully sat up and noticed a certain glimmer within those magenta eyes.

"Apparently, you seem to have gotten a little better" The brunet adds with a soft smile. "It's good to see you're up now,"

The blond looks him over a bit skeptical but smiles nonetheless. "It's thanks to your cooking, thank you again," Torlei ads with a soft expression in his eyes. He seemed to have one ally down here.

"Ah. But I have a feeling with this, you will surely become more energetic than before," Haseru alludes with a bright grin. He lightly taps onto the top of the pot. He taps again on the lid, once more than twice. Torlei's eyes widen and blink in confusion at the apparent signal.

Carefully, the lid begins to open. Torlei's eyes widen at the action. Nothing could have prepared him to see a certain the young blond peeking out from beneath the silver lid. Charo placed his hands on the underside of the lid and peaked his head out. A light lit within his eyes as he noticed his beloved mentor.

"Char-" Torlei exclaims without thinking. His arms flail around behind him as though trying to gain the ability to fly. The blond nearly falls back onto his bed. Torlei quickly covers his mouth with both of his gloved hands.

Charo smiles at his beloved mentor and places a finger on his lips.

"What are you doing here?" The Ancient of wood asks in a hushed tone. His eyes change from surprised to that of pure concern.

"I'm here to rescue you, Master Torlei," Charo whispers with another beaming grin upon his lips. It had been way too long!

"A rescue?" Torlei repeats in a hushed voice, he looks behind himself and notices all the guards. Heck, there's one standing not even five feet away from them. Tolei whispers out, "How?"

Charo reached his arms up and lifts the lid off of the pot. The young brunet turns his back towards the guard to block his view. He grasps the lid from Charo. The young blond begins stepping out from the pot and reaching his arms around the rim of the confined space.

The chef smiles cheerfully as he softly says, "Please leave it to us." Charo fully adjusts himself and lifts his leg over from the confined space, fully freeing himself.

"I'll be waiting at the promised place," The brunet notes to the young blond, leaving Torlei entirely baffled.

"Right!" Charo agrees and beams with a light in his soft green eyes.

Upon seeing the main guard waiting at the corner, Charo takes this as a chance to move. The young blond walks cheerfully and happily from the cell. His arms are swinging at his side. "Thanks for all your hard work!" Charo calls out in a joyful tone.

The guard who had his own eyes resting seems to go along with it for a moment before- shouting "Hey!" The guard opened his eyes fully. His mind snaps to attention and he begins to realize that boy was the one rebelling against Dominion!

Charo sticks out his tongue playfully and quickly rushes around the corner and down the hallway. He manages to gain some distance from his pursuers.

"You're Charo!" The guard calls out and rushes after the young caller. The guard runs past several others waiting by occupied cells, and warns them, "Charo is here!" A loud alarm in the prison lets out.

Charo runs on ahead and makes his way past those first few doors. He catches his breath, "It seems it went well."

From back at the cell, the brunet watches the younger boy carefully. So far so good with this plan. His magenta eyes peer out into the hallway and find the guards are out to pursue their new target.

"Please just wait… a minute will Charo?" Torlei pauses. He extends his arms towards the young brunet and his eyes shiver with concern.

"It'll be fine," the brunet assures. "Let's believe in him!" The brunet rushes over to Torlei and begins helping him into his hiding place. The bleach blond climbs into and ducks down in the large pot. The brunet closes the lid and begins to wheel the ancient out from there. "Let's go!"

* * *

In the harrowing chase from his captors, Charo continues to run swiftly throughout the hallways. He is in pursuit by two of the dominion guards, and from the sounds of the footsteps, they seem to be seeking reinforcements.

Charo makes a valiant effort, however, his own worries continue to grow. There are now dozens of dominion guards chasing after him and they're coming in from both sides. The young blond soon finds himself surrounded. He comes to a halt in the middle of the hallway. Charo feels his back clash against a doorway, and his pursuers close in.

Well, there seems to be no choice. "Cross on!" Charo exclaims loudly. He grasps the precious whistle D-gear. His form is overtaken by a bright light, and he can feel the energy from his precious soul armor. Charo's head is adorned with adorable cat-like ears and a royal headdress. His hands are cloaked with feline-like claws. Charo prepares to battle and raises his arms up ahead of himself.

However, it is to his and everyone's surprise, that before the battle commences-

"TAMAAAAA~" A shrill cry erupts the silence of the room.

"Charo I've come to save you!" Tamazo appears from the top corner of the room. His plump egg-shaped body is struggling to move out of the wall's vent system. Slowly but surely the dragon begins popping out from the vent.

"Tamazo?" Charo asks and blinks softly, "Then...That means Ace is here?" One of the guards says with apprehension. Tamazo frees himself and swiftly leads the guards from the hallway. In hopes of finding Ace, the guards chase the small dragon down the hall.

Charo breathes a sigh of relief. His hand fumbles over the doorknob behind him, and to his surprise, it opens. He enters in through the door and finds Klein sitting towards the back of the room.

"Ah, well if it isn't Charo?" The low voice calls out to him cooly. Klein is smiling deviously and had his hands laced together on top of his desk.

"Klein!" Charo gasps out in shock. His green eyes widen considerably.

"It seems you have just been caught right now," Klein says with a great deal of mirth in his brightly colored eyes. "Am I Right?

Charo glances back towards the door, but he can hear footsteps from outside. It seems there isn't a safer option. Charo turns back towards Klein and his eyes are shaking. He turns back towards Klein.

"So now let's talk a bit here," Klein begins and waves the young bo over.

Charo looks back tentatively, unwilling to fully relax. He's still fully cloaked in his bastet soul armor.

"Well, Thanks to you guys and what happened back in Libriya," Klein begins. His lips purse tightly together and his eyes darken. "I was stunned. I lost my team at Dominion. I will never be able to regain my position now,"

Charo's eyebrows scrunch lowly and there's a bit of darkness that shadows over his green orbs. So that's what he's concerned about? After Torlei's mercy too. Charo grits his teeth. His entire face darkens as he turns towards Klein.

"Is that all you care for? To remain in a high rank within Dominion?" Charo accuses the other with an angered tone. He clenched his hands at his side, while his eyes quivered with anger. To think Torlei had still wished to protect this man! "I didn't let you run off like that because I wanted to. Even if you gain a higher power, you'll always be behind him, you know. So long as you stay in Dominion, you'll never come close to Master Torlei!." Charo fumed towards the other. His eyes lit up with a bright spark as he continued to profess. "Master Torlei truly loves Dragoza.! He truly loves Libriya! It's because of that sincere love he has such a power!"

"Ah?" Klein injects, he drums his finger on the table before him. "Love? You should know, I still do feel this for Libriya, and for Dragoza island! That's why…" He folds his hands together and rests his head between them. A part of his face begins to crack, hearing such earnestly. His voice comes out softly. "But, it's those within Dominion who say what I can do..."

"It's useless to stay with them. No matter what they say you can't trust them" Charo takes a step closer. "With Jest in power-there is no future or hope for our world. But if we stand against him we can still have a future! Don't you think so?" Charo boldly challenges and holds his hands out towards his sides.

"Klein!" A new voice erupts from outside the door. The Dominions begin knocking on and opening the door. "We've heard Torlei has escaped! Along with Haseru. We should go to Master Jest now!" One reports. Several eyes widen as they notice the young dragon caller in the room.

Klein breathes out softly and makes his decision. He stands up from his desk and walks over towards the young blond. He roughly grasps Charo's arm and turns towards the Dominions. He speaks as calmly and clearly as possible "It's true they have gone free. Master Jest had dismissed them. He sees no further use in them anymore."

"Still, we should look after them" The dark-haired dominion member pleads with him.

"No," Klein shakes his head. "It is as I said. If you are worried. I'll be the one to go to Master Jest and validate this." Klein assures the other. He drags Charo with him. The two walk

Rushing through a few narrow turns and hallways, Klein finally stops. Another of Klein's wall has broken down. "It's a time of a changing tide," Klein says with a softness in his voice.

Charo looks up towards him quizzically. The young blond blinks several times, he waits for the other to continue.

"It's a lesson I've stabbed this into my heart. One I should have learned long ago, " Jest recalls reflecting on the day Charo helped to save him. "Haseru has been running around lately, going to distract the dominions isn't that right? Some plan to help Torlei escape, I bet? I had noticed some time ago, it seems my act has fooled the others, but it'll soon end for me here..."

"Klein...what are you saying?" Charo looks up a bit conflicted. His eyes begin to shake and shimmer over with emotion.

"You're planning to meet with your  _precious Torlei_  at the end of this mission right? Can you take me to him? I want to say goodbye" Klein professes.

Charo's eyes begin to form with tears at the declaration. Charo smiles and nods. "Leave it to me!" Charo adds in and leads the two out.

* * *

Outside of the castle, Torlei and the young brunet are waiting beyond the cliff's edge. Haseru catches sight of Charo first. "You did well!" He calls out cheerfully. There's a glimmer of hope and cheer within his magenta eyes.

"Klein?" Torlei calls out in surprise. His eyes focus in on the white-blond Dragonoid walking behind Charo.

"He helped me escape," Charo explains quickly. He rushes up towards Torlei with a smile beaming over his lips.

Both Torlei and Haseru look surprised and turned towards one another. They looked to Charo for confirmation and the young blond nodded.

Klein turned towards Torlei and ducked his head down "Torlei. I am truly sorry. I had been wrong about Dominion and so... I wanted Charo to bring me here so you can hear me say this. Make sure you go on to live a good life," Klein apologizes sincerely. His eyes meet the ancient's with a sincere gaze. Seeming to have made his peace he turns away and reluctantly begins to walk away.

"Klein," Torlei calls after him and stops the other in his tracks. "There is a place those of Libriya are all planning to meet up. Would you like to go home together?" Torlei asks hopefully. A light softens within Torlei's eyes. "Back home to Libriya," He invites with earnestly. This leaves Charo and the brunet quite speechless. "I will start over with our town. We all will return to the peaceful town it used to be because I believe in our people"

Klein fully turns back, there's an unkept swirl of emotion shimmering within his light eyes. He glances towards Haseru and Charo. Everyone seems to hold the same accepting and hopeful smile. Klein nods as a response far too choked up for words. He grasps for Torlei's extended hands. They shake hands and silently agree to build a new future.

Charo smiles happily at the scene. His soon emits a bit of a yelp as he feels a small white dragon nearly tumbling into his back. "You're okay Tamazo! Thank goodness!" Charo says this and hugs the dragon.

"Charo!" Another familiar voice follows after this. Charo turns around and notices his dear friend rushing up the hill.

"Ace!" Charo waves his friend over! Ace beams upon seeing his friend. He soon notices Torlei and gives a polite bow! "Master Torlei! It's good to see you're safe" Ace says and then turns to Charo. His blue eyes are shimmering with pure pride and excitement! Hi "Amazing! That's simply amazing Charo! You saved Master Torlei"

Charo blushes at the sudden praise and wrings his hands into his clothing. "Well, I did have some help," Charo admits sheepishly.

* * *

"And that about sums up how it happens. Master Torlei is back safe and sound, and we've gained allies through Haseru and Klein!" Charo proceeds to tell his tale, now safe and sound back towards the ancient's cave. Tiger, Ace, Garnet and Vahaton all look towards one another and back towards Charo.

"It seems like you had quite the adventure," Tiger proceeds to tell the other.

"Still, I wish you left a note or something," Garnet berates the other. The smile on her lips lets the younger know it's only due to worry.

"Well, it seems everything turned out just fine," Vahaton says after hearing the news.

Charo nods happily and declares "Definitely! Together with everyone in Lirbirya! I will work hard to restore my hometown!"

* * *

Eldora finally opens her eyes and sits up rather quickly. From the cave beneath the waterfall, she awakens to relieved and friendly faces.

Tiger is the first to call out to her, from the river's edge. His arms are practically shaking with joy as he calls, "Master Eldora! So you've awakened now?"

"Thank goodness," Ace exclaims and fully catches his breath. It seems they rushed over at the mere sound of her awakening.

Eldora attempts to smile below her wincing eyes. Her hand delicately cradles her throbbing head, "I was...back there…" Images flood to the surface of that grueling fight with Jest. It seems...alright?

By now Ace, Garnet, Charo, and Tiger have made their way towards her 'bedside'. Ace presses his palms over his knees and smiles at her. "You were sleeping a long time," He informs her with a smile that speaks only of relief.

Garnet folds her hands together, in a prayer fashion as she says, "Thank goodness you are okay."

"I'm so relieved," Charo says in his meek tone.

Eldora smiles at the kindness and tender words of concern from the young dragon callers. Her eyes widen to a certain realization. She hadn't been the sole victim there was also-"Vahaton! Is he…?" She pauses.

Ace assures her quickly, "Vahaton was hurt but he's recovering alright now." His eyes begin to shimmer for a moment as his voice softens, "But well Lance is…" Ace paused for a moment. Eldora could sense the apprehension swelling within those gentle blue eyes, much like a strong high tide overcoming the usual calming seas.

"Well...he is still resting now," Ace explains, he dodges any knowing glances from his friends. Thankfully, they're far more concerned about the Ancient of Fire than for his own love life.

"I see," Eldora begins and hangs her head slowly. Her eyes gaze towards the floor with apprehension. "I'm sure by now Geyser too had been corrupted by Dominion…" She begins to sit up further. Garnet, Ace, and Charo all hold their hands down flat. Their hands are suspended, in the air, right above Eldora's shoulders, as though wishing her to lay back down.

"You still need your rest now," Charo says through worry gleamed eyes.

"You've only just awoken," Garnet explains with equal waves of concern.

Tiger seems to be the only one to not 'read the room'. "Just leave it to me!" Tiger boldly proclaims in his deeper-"manly"- voice he's grown so fond of. "I'll be the one to handle things in Geyser! My hometown will be protected by none other than Eldora's number one student Tiger!" He self-proclaims.

Every one of the redhead's friends forms a rather deadpan look over their features.

"What?" Tiger asks.

Eldora had turned towards the side, "I do worry about that head of yours...taking so lightly of this mission,"

Tiger visibly shakes at harshly put words. "But I can do this, for my hometown, Master Eldora!" Tiger assures the other and holds his arms tightly to his chest. His eyes have nearly filled the brim with tears. Tiger did have a flair for the dramatics.

"It's probably due to your outbursts that she's worried," Garnet huffed out and places her hands on her sides. "These kinds of missions do need a certain sense of stealth,"

"Ah, that is true…" Ace reluctantly agrees with the blonde girl.

"All though I can see you're very passionate about this," Charo adds with a bit of a hopeful tone. Although a part of him seems unsure.

"See? That's exactly what I'm talking about! There's no one else who's as passionate about Geyser and that's why I'm the guy to do this!" Tiger attempts to rival his friend's disputes.

Eldora closed her eyes to rest. A smile laced on her lips. There seemed to be no helping this.

* * *

With some assurance that both Ace and Garnet would assist their boisterous friend, the group splits up. Charo stays back with Master Eldora and promises to guard her.

Garnet, Ace, and Tiger a run into Aget. To everyone's dismay, the city of Geyser has come into contact with Dominion. The fraudulent fighter Aget, guided the group throughout the infamous organization's building to find themselves at a loss. Dominion had moved from Geyser and according to their report: Dominion had infiltrated the Ancient's hide-out. They had been led away by Agen!

Charo fought bravely to defend against the various dominions but soon found himself overwhelmed. Fortunately, Ace, Tiger, and Garnet had made it back just in the nick of time. They fought off Dominion and found Kroell-a sadistic blond Dragonoid to be behind this scheme. Even Aget returned and strayed from Dominion's side after hearing Jest had no care for him and whether he lived or died. With Aget's own redemption, he joined forces to fight against Dominion.

After, the impactful day, Ace finally finds himself with some time to breathe. Geyser would be fine, and they were finally at peace.

Ace brought out his cell phone, from his pocket and dialed a familiar number. The receiver picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Grandma…" Ace begins, he can feel his heart beating in his chest as he mentions, "I heard that Lance was recovering...and I know you played a part in helping him with his injuries. So I was wondering," His words come out in a long ramble, "If you or Lance..or well if both of you would consider it a good time for me to come visit."

Ace nearly groaned hearing the soft laughter on the other end of the phone line. His grandmother Angine assured him, "It would be a perfect time," And the two soon ended their phone call.

* * *

There was a quiet breeze rustling through soft strands of auburn hair. Ace could feel the shiver run through him, but he ended up here. He always ended up here. Always looking towards the sky, the stars, and the moons above, it seemed.

Its time likes these when the image of his father surfaces towards his mind. He can sometimes feel that through his summoning of Brave Cross Dragon as well. What would his father say to him? What would he tell him to do to ease his worries over Lance and their future? Although his heart still seemed to beat in warm synchronization with Lance; he craved for more. Seeing Lance, hearing his voice and knowing he was safe and resting, were feeling insatiable.

Perhaps it's just a mix of teenage hormones? Yet, it felt far stronger than any emotion. Ace would choose a lifetime not being held or touched; if it meant Lance was safe and happy. Yet, he hoped to never make such a choice and wanted everything with the person who held his heart so tightly.

Ace shivered again and rubbed his arms feverishly with his hands. There was something odd about this scene perhaps it was... the silence. Ace's blue eyes glanced back behind him. He nearly let out a laugh, but quickly sheltered it behind his hand.

His small dragon companion had fallen asleep upon the ground below. Tamazo's rather plump belly extended to the sky before collapsing back to earth. Still, with a partially devoured apple in hand Tamazo was softly snoring away. It went to show how worn out the little guy had been. Falling asleep before finishing his sixth after dinner snack? How was this still Tamazo? Ace gently knelt onto his knees. He scooped up the small dragon within his arms.

"We aren't going in yet? Tamaaa," Tamazo deliriously mumbled up. This followed up with a teardrop shape of drool forming at his mouth.

Ace blinked wildly and nearly lost his hold on the dragon. Thankfully a loud snore followed by that statement. "Honestly," Ace expressed. He fully took the dragon's weight into his arms and moved from his knees to his feet.

The light rustle of wind seemed to be pushing Ace towards his destination. The night sky seemed to soothe his worries, as the stars illuminated in his blue eyes. "I want to see you but..."Ace mulled over his decision. The teen took a hesitant step forward, careful not to make a sound.

It would be disturbing him. With that thought, Ace turned on his heel. He almost headed back the path to his home, needing some time before boarding his Leviathan again.

Still, there was the chance...that the other wanted to see him as well. After all, his grandmother had said it was a perfect time to visit. Maybe, even while exhausted, it could maybe help Lance. Lance had returned those feelings and planned to meet with him. Ace turned back around again, careful not to disturb the dragon in his arms.

But could it be too soon? Lance needed his rest, he could just call and come again in the morning. Ace turned back towards the door of the building in front of him. He hesitantly held his arm out before him and then another thought intruded.

What if Lance would only be pushing himself during this visit!? Didn't that make everything counterproductive?

Ace wanted to rummage his hands through his hair but soon noticed the rustling in his arms. Ace had cradled the dragon much like a baby, and fortunately, Tamazo turned closer to his chest, not awakening at all. The young dragon nuzzled against him. Ace's eyes brimmed with a lightness in them. It was rare to see Tamazo this exhausted, even while sleeping.

Ace finally. shook his head and walked towards the tall door ahead. To his surprise, the door swung open and his grandmother smiled, quite bemused at the sight of her adorable grandson.

"Ah, Ace. What are you doing? It must be getting cold out there...You and Tamazo should come in," She waved the young boy over. Ace hurriedly crossed over the threshold and heard the door close quietly behind him. Her eyes gazed towards the small dragon bundle in Ace's arms.

"He sure is tuckered out," Angine noted with a tender smile. "Lance is resting upstairs. He says he isn't in need of sleep just yet but…" She leaned in closer to her grandson and whispered into his ear the secret, "Between the two of us, he's been obstinate about staying up until you arrived."

"Ah...so Lance is…" Ace fumbled out some words and flushed. He bowed his head. "I'm sorry it took so long to get here."

Angine smiled and held her hand up to her mouth. She beamed at her adorable grandson, "Now, now. There's no need for that. You should go see him," Angine advised and placed a tender hand behind her grandson's back. She brought Ace into a warm hug. Ace's blue eyes blinked.

"Grandma?"

"Just answer me one question," Angine released her hold over the young boy and beamed at him.

"Okay…?" Ace said while feeling his grandma's hand almost pushing him up the stairs all the same.

"With Lance, are you happy?" Angine asked all the while keeping her eyes on her endearing grandson.

Ace hadn't needed to dwell on this question. His lips curved into a brilliant beaming smile. He answered softly and bashfully. "Yeah. I'm definitely...at my happiest" Ace nervously pressed his index finger to his cheek. He couldn't hide the flush, above his beaming smile, if he tried to.

Angine shook her head softly and guided Ace up the staircase. "That's all I need to hear," She replied earnestly, and then followed up with. "He'll be in the last room at the end of the hallway,"

Ace nodded, "Thank you," He proceeded to move up the stairs, not entirely giving in to the embarrassing urge to run towards that very place. Still, he couldn't help but pick up the pace when he was out of eyesight.

Angine smiled fondly at the scene. Her sweet grandson had gone from a boy to a fine young man, so quickly. A bittersweet pride rose within her at seeing her family so happy.

* * *

"You're free to rest Devi," Lance's soothing voice called out to the young dragon. They were both resting in an infirmary of sorts, one that was away from Dominion's watchful eye. Lance was resting among one of the beds and his cape and hat were placed upon an adjacent bed. There were several medical charts around the room, glass jars with medicine, and various equipment.

The room had several twin sized beds with soft sky blue bed sheets. Lance felt a sense of familiarity looking into the color, and his rival almost immediately came to mind. Devi even had his own miniature bed that was placed right beside Lance. The small dragon shook his head and crossed his arms over his stomach. "I want to watch Master Lance until he gets here. Devi."

Lance's lips twitched at the sweet display of affection. He reached out his pale hand over to Devi and brushed it over the top of the dragon's head. "Thank you," He added softly. The two shared a rather tender moment.

"Lance," A soft voice beckoned for him, followed by a few knocks on the outside.

"Come on in, Devi." The small dragon greeted and then later mumbled out, "Took long enough...Devi."

Ace opened the door as carefully as possible, balancing the sleeping Tamazo in his arms. His blue eyes met Lance's gaze almost immediately upon entrance. A feeling of silent devotion came to Ace's mind. He couldn't help but smile brightly in the other's presence.

"Ace." Lance simply breathed out the other's name. Ace felt himself grow weak. He held onto the door frame for a bit of balance before swiftly and softly closing the door.

Devi flew over towards Ace and observed the mostly silent (aside from snores) Tamazo. "He fell asleep already, Devi?"

Ace nodded, "We had some pretty eventful few days…" The auburn haired teen glanced over at Lance. Lance's gaze held him there, and Ace assured, "But we're all okay. Just a bit tired,"

Lance nodded to him and seemed to ease up a bit. His eyes still followed Ace, as the younger male placed Tamazo on one of the unoccupied beds.

Devi nodded with approval at Ace. "Keeping that egghead far away from my bed is a good move, Devi." The dragon then fluttered away from Ace and returned back to his bed. Lance chuckled at his partner's reaction.

Lance smiled softly towards Ace and briefly waved him over. If there was enough space in the room to run, Ace would have done just that. He grasped for a chair in one of the room's corners and brought it intimately close to Lance's bed. Ace took a seat beside Lance.

The younger male proudly took Lance's hand in his own. Ace pressed his lips to the top of Lance's hand. A gesture Lance had done before. He made sure to meet the older boy's eyes as he did just this. Yellow eyes widened as it met with a soft blue. Ace felt a joyous smirk form on his lips, at the soft pink staining Lance's cheeks. It definitely caught Lance off guard. Even if it lasted just a few seconds, Ace cherished it.

Ace softly lowered Lance's hand back onto the bed. Blue eyes swirled with a glimmer of light, watching Lance's fingers lace softly with his own. The younger male squeezed his hand tightly. "Are you feeling any better?" Ace asked with concern in his hooded eyes.

Lance nodded softly. His eyes followed the way Ace's lips curled up at the admission. "You're here," Lance answered softly. His own lips seemed to want to mimic that delirious smile his rival sported. So they did just that.

"I am…" Ace paused for a moment and held Lance's hand tightly. "Can I trust you've been resting is the real question?" Ace asked wryly. He raised his eyebrow and his lips twitched from side to side. Lance didn't quite answer. Only a laugh, Ace's mind had dubbed as 'attractive', came through. Ace followed up with, "You're quite stubborn you know? So I do need to make sure." His tone came out playfully, ensuring the other male he wasn't upset.

"I could say the same about you," Lance replied. The smile on his pale lips and soft tone broke through. He may as well have professed his love, again, with the way Ace was looking at him.

"I hadn't been pushing myself though. Charo was seriously amazing! He rescued Master Torlei and brought back not only him but Klein as well! Tamazo only had to step in a bit as a decoy. Tiger, Garnet, and Aget did help quite a bit with everything in Geyser! So I well haven't been alone…It was still a little tiring but well,"Ace trailed off. Lance had been patiently listening to his every word. It seems neither of their eyes could stray too far away from each other. "I feel so much better now," Ace spoke so earnestly; it caused a wave of light to shift through Lance's eyes.

"You're taking care of yourself right?" Ace asked softly. Lance squeezed the young boy's hand tightly. He nodded and trailed his hand up from Ace's hand to his arm. Lance's hand brushed and caressed its way all the way up the younger boy's arm. Ace felt himself shiver under the touch and needy gaze behind yellow eyes. They seemed practically golden as they shivered with a soft light and pulled Ace in deeper. The latter couldn't bring himself to look away. He was swept away. Lance's hand grasped for Ace's arm and brought him forward. Ace nearly yelped out but his lips were quickly captured by his beloved rival. Ace let his eyelids close.

Lance's kiss was incredibly gentle. His lips caressed and moved rhythmically. It was still so soft and closed, but entirely perfect. This tender side of Lance was entirely endearing. Ace gasped at the action of Lance's tongue darting out and softly licking his lip. It was only for a second, but it sent shivers throughout the remainder of the closed mouth kiss. Ace kissed Lance back with a vengeance. Every bit of emotion and passion Lance had was met back equally by Ace.

The younger male He could hear Lance's heartbeat from this distance. It was certainly rivaling his own in intensity. Their lips parted, and the two found themselves entranced in each other. They couldn't keep their eyes away from each other.

Ace had to catch his breath, which seemed to b usual for him. Lance certainly challenged him in every way possible. Lance too seemed a bit out of breath. Yet, his eyes seemed rather tired. Yellow eyes were blinking softly. The white-blond teen's breathing was taking a bit longer to calm down. "Lance," Ace whispered his name and laced their hands together once more. "Are you okay? Should I get you something or I can ask-"

Ace's rambling was halted by the soft hand squeezing him tightly. Lance shook his head. His eyes held Ace entirely still. The latter couldn't help but to lean down and steal another kiss from Lance. "I wish there was something more I could do," Ace admitted a bit sheepishly. His spare hand was nervously playing with his auburn-brown bangs.

" _Ace,"_ Lance beckoned for the other. His hand released itself from Ace's grasp, but not before squeezing the other's hand once more. Lance's hand curled over Ace's wrist. He pulled the younger boy forward.

"Laa-aaance!" Ace's voice squeaked out harshly in surprised. There was no warning before he was pulled from his chair and over onto Lance's chest. Lance smiled at the reaction. He leaned forward from the bed and placed his arms on Ace's hips, now fully guided the younger teen onto the small bed with him.

Ace's cheeks had gone completely red, and he could feel all of Lance underneath him. Lance's lips turned into a smirk. He reached a hand under Ace's chin and sealed their lips together. "Will you stay with me?" Lance asked of Ace; his smirk melted into beaming smile. Ace looked down at Lance and cautiously asked, "Are you okay like this? I mean your injuries…Plus you won't have as much room and-" Lance shook his head. He pressed a finger over Ace's now trembling lips. The finger was soon replaced by his lips.

"I'll sleep better with you near," Lance assured the other, with an all-consuming gaze. Ace swallowed, quite visibly and rolled off of Lance. He moved just enough to curl up against Lance.

"Alright," Ace whispered softly Warmth spread through the two of them as their chests flushed together. Their heartbeats seemed to form their own symphony. Lance's arms moved to circle his waist and bring them even closer. Ace's eyes shivered and he could swear he felt tears swell at the gentle hold. Lance's eyes gazed down at him with concern.

"I love you, Lance." Ace whispered softly. His breath tickled over Lance's lips. Lance's pupils dilated looking at his lover. He looked entirely entranced. Ace recalled not having said those three words altogether, just yet. Now, this moment seemed all the more perfect. Ace kissed Lance and nuzzled his head against Lance's chest. He wrapped his arms around the older male's shoulders.

Ace should have known better. He couldn't fight back sleep, not when he was held so protectively, and so surrounded by such a tender warmth. Lance's soothing heartbeat was like a symphony for Ace's ears only. They guided him into a deep slumber.

"I love you too, Ace. Good night," Lance murmured softly into the soft auburn hair on Ace's head. With the one most dear in his arms, he easily succumbed to sleep. They both knew just who they would see, both during and after their dreams.

END

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story update! I have a feeling the series will take an emotional turn again soon! So here's some fluff in the meantime. Also, I've been listening to the Nightcore version of Symphony- Emma Heester's cover. It inspired me to write a lot of this. The song reminds me of Ace/Lance and also of a Yugioh pairing called Keyshipping (seriously the Zexal series and that ship are amazing) but anyways. Thank you all for reading this chapter! :)

I meant to do this as soon as I hit 100k words but here we go. Here's a little thank you drawing for you all being so supportive and reading my story! Stay tuned for the next update and some one-shots for the LancexAce week!


	11. To Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longest update so far!~

_To Come Home_

A/N: Spoilers for episodes 80-82 and some fluffy scenes! Also thanks to TheChesireCat01 for the idea of a certain scene with Lance confronting/confirming things with Ana. So let the Lace love commence!~ As for episode 80- Daphness' apprentice's name I couldn't entirely catch it sounded like Leo/Leon so, for now, that's what I've dubbed him. Also may have totally taken some liberties and tweaked the dream sequence, in Episode 82 a bit.

* * *

Softly, a breeze blew under the opened window. The sun was golden and as bright as ever. It seemed to bring out the bright hues of blue reflected in the sky. Ace slowly opened his blue eyes. He scanned the room lazily and found himself widening his mouth into a yawn. There was definitely an incredible warmth surrounding him.

This place though...and the soft pastel like bed sheets around him. These were different from his own room. It was different from when he rested at his Grandma's house. So this was…? Ace's eyes widened as he fully inspected the room. He could feel his ears starting to burn up and he looked down to see two pale hands placed on his stomach and upper thigh.

"Ahhh…" Ace tried to calm himself. The memories of earlier resurfaced quite quickly. Coming in to visit Lance, those kisses and...lying beside him.

 _I spent the entire night?!_ Ace quickly flushed red. He brought his hands up to cover his face. His heart was racing and he noticed the arms holding him tightly around his hips and waist. He could barely will himself to look over his shoulder. His eyes began to shimmer. The Auburn male felt his heart racing. Lance's body was pressed flush against his back. He could feel Lance's breath against the back of his neck.

Ace shivered throughout the hold. They slept together the whole night! Just what time was it?  _Ah, that's right!_  Ace left his d-gear in his bag beside Tamazo. His eyes bulged out as he looked for his partner. At the sight of the snoring white dragon rubbing his belly, Ace breathed out in relief.

"Tamazo…" he chuckled fondly. It was a nice distraction from the feeling of Lance resting right behind him.

Ace took a breath and very carefully lifted Lance's arms up by his wrists. He turned around in his love's loosened hold and smiled up at Lance. The younger male rested his head against Lance's chest and pressed a soft kiss there. He couldn't help but admire the beautiful features on his boyfriend's(?) face. His pale temple and cheeks were free from any lines of worry. Lance's breathing was calm. Ace couldn't help but lean up and admire the soft smile on his rival's pale lips. Whatever he was dreaming of must have been pleasant.

The older male tightened his hold around Ace's waist again, as though on instinct. The latter couldn't fight the shiver coursing down his spine as he was pulled in tightly. Ace also couldn't help but beam at the notion. Lance was still holding him so close, even while unconscious.

Ace rested softly against Lance's chest and listened to his even and slow heartbeats. He pondered about dragonoids well full blooded-ones and the differences in their hearts pacing. Ace could hardly keep his under control, but it felt like a nice balance with Lance's calming beat. His heart couldn't help want to love Lance more. He closed his eyes and peppered soft kisses all over the fabric over Lance's chest.

"Mmmn…" Lance blinked his eyes open groggily. He smirked at the soft little kisses Ace placed on his chest. "Ace," he alerted the younger teen.

"A-ah, L-lance...I-I was just…" Ace stumbled and started shifting his eyes. His search for words came to a halt as Lance tugged him forward, impossibly tight. Ace noticed his rival's very pretty face leaning down towards him. His breath hitched as he felt Lance's breath over them.

"Ace…" Lance soothed the other. There was a bright glimmer of light reflecting all around those otherworldly pupils. "I love you," He professed and stole Ace's lips into a tender kiss. Ace couldn't help the way his heart sped up at the millisecond of contact. He could never get entirely used to  _feeling that_! Ace's lips pressed back and moved together with Lance's forward and back. Lance smirked into the kiss and Ace couldn't fight the way he leaned further into Lance's arms at the feeling. It was so typical and yet he'd grown a bit fond of it.

Lance pulled away to admire his work. Making a  _love-tousled_  mess out of Ace was becoming his new goal. Ace groaned a few unintelligible words against Lance's collarbone. He followed up with an unquestionable response. "I love you too," Ace breathed against Lance's skin. "H-how long have I been asleep?"

The older male hadn't bothered to answer that. He was in favor of kissing Ace all across his forehead and back around again.

"I'm serious," Ace added with a pout. He was certain he left his d-gear out near Tamazo but that was further away. The sound of his device vibrating caught Ace's attention.

"I need to get that," Ace noted with anything but urgency in his voice. If anything it was dread. Lance claimed his lips again. The two pressed their foreheads together and shared a soft laugh.

The same vibration came again. Ace sighed and turned around "It's probably Garnet...we did have to meet up later today," Ace stated with a huff.

Lance nodded a bit at this. He couldn't help the playful glint in his eyes from forming. "You don't want to go yet," he confirmed. They both knew how true that was, and yet it was entirely inevitable. Ace's lips were definitely pouting cutely and it had been close to an entire minute since Lance last kissed them. That needed to be changed. Ace had a way of making the older male fall for him. Perhaps the smiles into his kisses were of his all-time favorites and his biggest weakness.

Lance moved towards kissing all around Ace. "Stay," he breathed softly against Ace's collarbone. Ace couldn't fight the flush at how the words played through him. He didn't want to leave Lance again, and he could at least stay for a few more minutes. Garnet's wrath would be there anyway. Ace caved into snuggling up against his lover.

The frequency of the calls and messages alerted Ace. It was true he would have to leave again. "Get some rest, alright?" Ace asked with a shimmer in his soft blue eyes. Lance pressed a kiss right on Ace's nose which made the latter grin. Lance was way too cute sometimes. The near-pout on the lips was entirely perfect. A few tender kisses followed as Ace had to leave. He gathered up Tamazo who had finally awoken and turned back towards Lance for one last kiss.

"I'll see you soon, alright?" Ace told his love. Lance seemed a bit irked he was leaving, but it couldn't be helped. It definitely was inevitable with Dominion still out there. He was sure to very quickly leave. The teen rushed down the stairs to avoid any…. unnecessary questions from his Grandma or whoever was monitoring Lance now.

Ace took one last look at the house was resting at. He shook his head. Tamazo had woken up tiredly and started speaking of getting breakfast. Typical Tamazo!

* * *

Within the shadowed skies of the night, a large rustic castle concealed the true evil going on. A blond haired Dragonoid with ironically angelic like wings sat on his throne. There was only the bit of light from the moon illuminating this room he occupied.

A cloaked minion was kneeling before the throne. His body from head to toe was cloaked by the robes of dominion.

"I'm sorry. I know I had failed to complete the mission during my time away," he lamented. The younger male hung his head down at the knowledge of his loss and the disappointment it must have brought.

Jest had covered his mouth with his gloves hand and looked down at his minion. "Kroelle, you seem to see me often." The blond Dragonoid extended his long finger towards the younger looked up towards Jest with a swirly-eyed expression.

"With both Klein and Morgan, I've come to learn from those mistakes." Jest alluded towards his former members. "I want to believe now in you alone," Jest professed.

These words seemed to light an unbridled emotion within Kroelle's eyes. He glanced up towards Jest. He couldn't contain himself enough to stay kneeling. With eyes nearing to form tears he arose. "This makes me extraordinarily happy!" The younger blond continued to walk closer. He placed a hand on his chest as he boldly vowed. "Master Jest. I can assure you that my mind and body are devoted to you! So please, let me be beside you during that final victorious ceremony?" His eyes were brimming with devotion and kneeled down directly before the Dragonoid.

Jest extended his hand towards his dominion. "This makes me happy," he claimed, "However," Jest withdrew his gloved hand, much to the disappointment of the other. Jest spread his fingers out wide as though to summon. A cloud of dark smoke filled the room. To the surprise and fear of Kroelle, there was a devil-like monster amongst the smoke. The monster had dark crimson horns, silver hair, and amber eyes that seemed to look through Kroelle. The creatures build was a near perfect physique and his ears were pointy and otherworldly. His attire was flooded with dark crimson and black. The scowl on the monster's lips seemed to hold only contempt.

"What is it?" The devil-monster glanced down towards the young dominion. His black feathered wings were retracted behind him and the halo surrounding his head seemed entirely blindly.

"It's a new servant," Jest began, extending his hand out towards the monster. He explained, " _Rebellious god the Lucifer._  He will receive a sign of a contract, and grant power."

"Thank you very much," Kroelle was grinning wickedly at the very prospect. "With a power like this, I can accept it. To gain such a power, I will gladly give in to achieve such immortality." Kroelle blindly accepted such terms. This seemed to be enough for the Lucifer who's eyes lit up with beaming gold lights.

The Lucifer's body fused with Kroelle at the sign of their contract. Kroelle screamed in agony at the overwhelming power being absorbed within. It seemed to be a start of a new era for Dominion.

* * *

The sunlight shined brightly in the sky. It had seemed to be a cheerful day. A twin-tailed, blue-haired beauty was humming cheerfully within her cabin. She had been staying here safely under her protective twin's watch and was happy to feel so loved. They hadn't had time together since they were kids.

It seemed like a perfect day for her to help out her beloved sister by preparing lunch, while Herriot was out. Morgan stirred the boiling pot of soup, stopping only as she heard the door behind her opening. "Big sister! I'm not done with our lunch you know." She berated in a teasing fashion not yet looking behind her.

Kroelle was standing in the entranceway. Everything about his former presence seemed overshadowed by a dark aura surrounding him.

"Kroelle!" Morgan cursed out under her breath.

It seemed there wasn't an end to her former alliance with dominion just yet. Morgan pursed her lips and closed her eyes in surrender.

* * *

"I'm home!" The tall blonde Dragonoid greeted as she opened the door to her new home. Her arms were filled with groceries, and she had planned to have a peaceful day beside her twin.

"I probably going to buy it, and after all this time, ya now?. It took a bit more time than expected at the shop too. I had to stop by our father's gravesite. One of these days, I'm definitely gonna save up to buy it and give him a proper place to... Ah, wait a moment..." Herriot stopped her rambling only to find the stove pot still boiling, and unattended. There was only so much space in the cabin and no Morgan in sight. "Ah, Morgan?"

Danger signaled to the older sister's brain. She searched hastily, through the cabin, and their bedrooms. Just what happened?

* * *

Within another part of Dragoza, Ace and his friends were off on another mission. They hoped to find more leads on Dominion.

"Alright, Stop!" Garnet commanded the group. The blonde idol waved her arms out wide and kept the group from proceeding towards the tower in front of them. Charo, Tiger, and Ace nearly tripped over themselves at the sudden halt.

"What is this about?" Ace asked with mild annoyance.

"You'll find out pretty soon," Garnet started off. Her brown eyes glanced at everyone in the group and she continued. "You all need to be more cautious. There's supposed to be a ceremony taking place here, and I'm certain the city will be overrun by dominions,"

Garnet with a more cautious outlook took the lead on directing the group through certain alleyways in the town.

Sure enough, there were members of Dominion here. Yet, an equal amount of robed dragon callers seemed to chase after them.

"How strange to see dominion like this?" Charo pointed out as he watched curiously through the town's alleyway.

"Yep," Ace chimed in.

"It seems there's a fierce distaste from Dominion here," Tiger added on with interest. Perhaps, this was a good sign.

"I wish I knew more," Garnet murmured on with an unconvinced line on her lips.

Despite their quiet conversation and stealthy movements, a robed dominion seemed to catch on to the group. "Hey! You there!" One of the dominions called towards them.

"Those of the guild must be crushed!" The hooded man declared with a rise in his closed fist. Through a blunt jab behind his head, he quickly collapsed before the group.

Ace and his friends were surprised but soon found themselves in the company of a familiar and friendly Dragonoid. Leon was wearing a long black and purple coat with dark purple pants. His hair was dark and smooth, while his purple eyes held surprise behind his glasses. He was surrounded by two young dragonoid boys who watched their apparent mentor carefully. There were two young brunet dragonoids at his side.

"Ah, it's you Ace," Leon spoke with a certain familiarity.

"Ah, this is Ace?!" One of the young boys stood beside Leo and spoke up.

The group soon followed him towards their hideout. Taking seats amongst several old wooden chairs, they proceeded to hear out the dragonoids story.

"Yes, we were lead by the guild to come investigate this town," Ace summed up rather simply.

"The number of humans and dragonoids starting to doubt Dominion's methods seems to be increasing," Charo added rather hopefully. A beaming smile spread across his lips.

"It definitely seems everyone has been working their hardest to create such a change," Tiger added on.

Leon sighed and placed a hand upon his hip. He turned to the side. "I wonder about that,"

The spiky-haired brunette was standing beside the bespectacled Dragonoid. "We're all working our hardest to create a better place!" He added cheerfully.

"We'll rebuild the town together! We do have Ace, on our side after all!" Charo happily praised and indulged his friend's ego.

"Hehe," Ace rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Tiger lowered his gaze, "But Ace. Our current mission is more urgent!"

"That's right," Garnet agreed. The idol sighed. "I was the one who came up with our plan too," she reminded the group.

Leon heard the urgency in the dragon caller's voices. There was indeed still trouble ahead.

"Kroelle is now leading dominion. Master Daphness' mansion is the root to finding more answers about the Dominion Foundation," he told the group. He then pulled out a large silver pocket watch, his D-gear. His eyes seemed to darken at the thoughts of his Master's predicament. "We need to beat him. The ceremony will be our chance to gain back our freedom!" Leon explained the plan.

Tiger stood behind Ace and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The power Ace currently has is only growing stronger. That Kroelle guy is pretty low though, we'll have to be on guard."

"It'll be a fight to remember, Tama!" The young dragon spoke up and fluttered between Tiger and Ace. Ace smiled at the enthusiasm.

It seemed this town couldn't stay quiet for too long. Gasps and voices of contempt fled throughout the town. "It's Kroelle," One of the citizens shouted out like a warning. He was followed by a few other cloaked Dominions. At the sight of him, the crowd divided like parting waves, letting the menacing Dragonoid through. "And Morgan is with them?" Another high-toned voice called out in surprise.

That certainly caught the attention of Ace and his friends. They peered out the second story window to see Morgan walking with dominion. She wasn't dressed like them but walking silently with her eyes closed shut.

Kroelle, Morgan, and Dominion all walked up towards the center podium within the town. The sadistic blond's voice called out to the masses. "Yes, we also got Morgan. Now ' _clean_ ' from Dominion, she has come forward." He announced with a hint of bitterness towards her betrayal. The masses gasped and looked on. There wasn't a face in the crowd that hadn't held some disdain.

Morgan held her head down low and hadn't met anyone's gaze. She seemed to be accepting whatever punishment this was.

Ace and Charo were the first of their group to catch up towards the crowds. They were fortunate to blend in with the masses of people and watched entirely baffled as to why and how Morgan got her.

"Morgan is here?" Ace asked in a hushed tone.

"I wonder what happened there," Charo said softly.

"She's guilty all throughout," Kroelle continued, "You can see her overconfidence shining through with her actions. She's much like Master Daphnes. Both of whom were guilty of the drop impact"

The crowd blindly took the accusation to heart. To think an ancient was the one responsible, and such a highly noted dragon caller as well?

"I asked for forgiveness for this girl. But we can never truly forgive Morgan," Kroelle boldly claimed as he extended his arms towards his sides. "Everyone! At tonight's ceremony, the future will be corrected and shaped."

"Seriously?" Ace hushed behind the masses of people.

"How did this even begin?" Garnet asked. Her brown eyes watched worriedly as Kroelle only continued to dictate the crowds.

* * *

Ace, Charo, and Garnet all returned to Leon's hideout to discuss just what happened.

Charo had been sitting, with his elbows up, on a wooden table in front of him. His hands cupped the sides of his cheeks as he began. "The people there seemed so insecure back there" He concurred, then added. "It's strange to see that even though the number of people fighting against Dominion has been increasing."

"What are we to do if Dominion keeps growing, Tama!?" Tamazo chirped worriedly with his arms flailing at his sides.

Tiger sat up from his seat. He loudly declared "Before that happens we're going to stop them!"

Ace bolted up and asserted, "From now on, everyone will reconsider!"

"Ah, that's right. I feel something like that could happen now," Charo added in with a shimmer of hope, in his eyes.

Leon had been sitting quietly before the group. He pressed his hand across his face, with his thumb pressed against one side of his face and his index and middle finger upon the other side. His eyes were closed in concentration. He explained slowly, "People will believe only what is convenient. They can easily be influenced." He paused and at last opened his eyes to declare. "It is such with the masses."

"Eh!" Ace and Tiger gaped out in near synch at the very assured way of speaking.

Garnet seemed to be holding back a sigh. She lowered her hand down and calmly said, "It's that surprising?" The blonde mocked and gestured for the two to just sit back down already.

"But I can't help but wonder why Morgan is with them…" Ace pondered aloud.

"Perhaps they used some method to lure her out," Charo offered the idea.

"It seems Morgan's found a habit of keeping her older sister on her toes," Tiger attempted to say this in a light-hearted note. However, he quickly found his neck wrung by the handle of Garnet's umbrella. She pulled him forward and harshly scolded him

"I can not afford for something like this to happen!" Garnet assured Tiger harshly. The handle of her precious umbrella was still lodged around his neck. She pulled her D-gear back and glared one last time at her careless friend. Garnet took back to her seat. Yet, there was a glimmering sadness in her eyes. One which Ace picked up on. Garnet explained her reason. "There are reasons, why  _that_  must not ever happen again," she alluded towards Dominion.

The blonde then took a seat back to her seat and lowered her gaze to the floor. Her eyes were shaking.

Ace's eyes focused on his friend. It wasn't like Garnet to get so quiet unless there was a serious reason.

Leon watched his friend's solemn reaction, one more time, before heading down the stairs. Outside of the door, he was greeted by the two cheerful Dragonoid kids. They had been guarding the doors to the hideout, on the lookout for any Dominions passing through.

"Leon!" The spiky-haired kid waved him over.

Leon couldn't help but smile at this. "Ah, how are you doing here?"

"We're doing good!" The younger of two brothers spoke up.

Hiyama added on, "You can take a short rest. The people who are inside are more than trustworthy. Dominion is not here so you should be safe."

This particular phrase left the two young boys perplexed as they watched their mentor walking away.

* * *

Leon came to wait outside of the rustic Dominion building. It was guarded by two cloaked members of Dominion. "It's as I had thought. They're protecting this place."

"There's an easy place to get in through the back door," A familiar, spiky-haired kid voiced out.

"That's very true," A younger voice added in.

Leon's eyes widened as he noticed the two young boys. So they had followed him here. "Both of you. What are you doing here?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Obviously, we're here to help you out, Leon. We happen to know a bit more about this town," The spiky-haired older brother added smugly with his hands behind his head. The younger boy nodded, "That's right, plus friends should stick together after all"

Leo could feel the tension rising through his forehead. He slowly closed his eyes in admission and spoke to himself. "It can not be helped."

The young boys smiled at each other and happily lead there mentor towards the back of the building. Behind the building was a staircase that extended down towards a small, barred window.

"This is where Morgan is supposed to be kept. Are you going to the ceremony to help?" The spiky-haired brunet told Leo.

The younger brother then followed up to ask, "Do you think she's likable?"

Leo took the rusty steel bars within his hands and managed to twist them out. "There is a difference of course but... Morgan is in a way the same as myself. She too was a person trained by Master Daphnes. Ace is one who, Master Daphnes she believed in and he seems to trust Morgan…." Leon closed his eyes in admission. "There must be something the two of them saw in her. Still, you two I'm surprised, it's hard to believe you found such a place. I wonder if those within this tower can even be saved."

"What do you mean?" The spiky-haired brother asks.

"If you confine people in this mansion, in this basement, you're only leading them towards the darkness. At some point that must be inescapable," Leon explained while leading the way through the darkened alley.

Leon and the two young dragonoids only continued to sneak around throughout the dungeon. They stopped soon found a cell guarded by a single dominion member. It seemed odd. At the sound of added footsteps, Leon and the two young boys dashed behind a row of crates.

Kroelle arrived down the stairs. He looked towards the guard and announced, "Master Jest will surely praise me for accomplishing this.

He walked towards Morgan's cell and looked at her wickedly. "I'm surprised you were able to come back so soon from within that dragon's void. I had run away before from that monster but now I've found a better power." He recalled those memories of Morgan's betrayal and summoning of that powerful dragon. It was his turn to shine and grow stronger.

"Power from monsters can no longer dominate my heart," Morgan proclaimed boldly even from within her cell. She refused to meet the eye of her captor and knew his darkness all too well.

Kroelle's entire being was taken over by such a power. "I've gained the power from one of the most powerful monsters. Now I can only find its power growing!"

Morgan spoke calmly for the second time, "It's sad to believe you feel that monsters power gives them their value. I will only use a monster when our hearts have bonded." Morgan explained with conviction. This only seemed to enrage the Dominion even further.

He pulled out his beloved whip to the side and harshly slapped it against the ground. The sound echoed through the dungeon. He finished saying, "The power of a monster and its strength is what matters in the end."

Morgan responded, again, much calmer. She proclaims "It seems you have not learned anything from Master Daphness. I will not let you love/hurt this city. I will protect this city from you."

Kroelle laughs heartily at her claims, holding a hand to his head. "You'll soon find the monster gifted to me by Master Jest is the ultimate. Now...rats, it's time you came out of hiding." The cruel blond turned in the direction of the wall of crates.

Leo cursed under his breath at being caught. Kroelle begins to glow with a menacing aura and turns towards the dragonoids. He extends his hand to unleash a harsh beam of murky purple energy. Leo rushes in and takes the brunt of the attack, defending the younger boys with him.

* * *

From outside of the dungeon, Garnet had been waiting from outside their hideout. There was no sign of Dominion yet and no closer leads towards Morgan's whereabouts. Garnet's brown eyes glanced down sadly as she could only wait.

She recalled Morgan's earlier words. With such a soft smile on her face, Morgan said.  _My sister wants me to live my life regardless of myself._ The younger twin had looked towards the sky sadly.  _Her quick forgiveness makes me almost spiteful. It doesn't feel I've done enough to earn it back..._

 _You can't do this, Morgan._  Garnet's thoughts came flooding. Her eyes began to quiver. The door of the building opens quietly. With concerned blue eyes, Ace steps out and greets his friend. Those eyes soon turned toward a bold look of resolve. "We will definitely save Morgan together!" Ace vowed with pure resolve.

Garnet met her friend's eyes and found the optimism a bit contagious. "Yes!" She fully turned towards her friend and smiled.

* * *

After the setting of the sun, all of the townsfolk gathered in towards the center. Kroelle stood amongst the center stage and began the ceremony. "Morgan will experience the pain she has caused throughout all her wrongdoing!" The sadistic blond announced manically, he pulled out his whip and continued to slap it against the stage.

His eyes darted towards the back of the crowd. He laughed maniacally and hung his head back. The townsfolk began to chatter amongst themselves. Questions of Morgan and Daphness' loyalty arose after Kroelle's accusations.

Morgan was led up towards the stage by two cloaked dominions. She held her words back and closed her eyes. Perhaps, this was the punishment befitting of betraying the guild. She never felt she paid the price, regardless of what her sister told her.

"Morgan and soon Daphness will both feel the pain you have inflicted towards this very town!" Kroelle's body began to become encased by a cloudy aura. As Morgan reached the center of the stage he rose his hand up and began to summon a devious source of energy.

A wall of dark energy started to surround the blue-haired woman. The wall was encased in a murky purple light and stray bolts of lightning accompanied all around it. Morgan cried out in pain from the shock of the barrier.

"Stop there! Cross on!" A heroic voice boldly declared. With golden wings shining brightly in the sky, Ace descended down towards the center stage. This caught the entire town's attention.

"The Golden Wings!" One of the townsfolk announced in surprised.

Morgan's eyes widened too at the sight. To think this was Ace's power! Herriot certainly hadn't lied about his strength increasing. The power gained to protect those close to your heart, her sister had told her, was beyond immeasurable.

"Ah, Ace. So you're here." Kroelle added cooly and glared towards the boy. His eyes and voice were becoming more distorted as the power of the Lucifer monster started to take over.

Ace finally descended towards the town center, and before Morgan. He seemed to fit every image of a noble hero, golden armor wings and all. His powerful descent seemed to break Kroelle out of his current focus.

The prison surrounding Morgan was broken down and the woman fell to her knees. She was able to catch her breath.

Ace announced. "Morgan and Master Daphness have not been the ones causing such pain to Dragoza!"

Following shortly behind Ace was Tiger, entirely clad in his crimson soul armor. "That's right! Morgan is not the one in the wrong, you need to let her speak!" Tiger demanded with a cold stare at the crowds. Standing on either side of him was Charo and Garnet, both of whom had fully crossed on to their soul armors.

Kroelle only laughed at the group's pleas. "You truly would think that of Morgan. And now you've come in to save her?" He pointed out towards Ace. He leaned his head back in amusement and laughed harder.

"Do not be afraid!" Ace called out towards the citizens. He stood boldly before them.

"I can not mimic this then. Fine hear it yourself" Kroelle says. He placed his hand behind Morgan's head. Her voice rose as she looked up and lied. "That's right, all those bad things have been done by me."

Ace's eyes seemed ready to pop as he heard the false claim. "Morgan!"

"You're just lying now, Tama!" Tamazo exclaimed.

Morgan turned her gaze away. "It's not a lie. This is all my responsibility," Morgan then fully faced the crowd. Her eyes were filled with pain and guilt as she exclaimed. "So let me just do this!"

This only left the fellow guild members entirely lost. Garnet held her hand up to her chest. "Why?"

"Well it seems you've heard it right from the source," Kroelle spat out wickedly. His devious smile couldn't have been more deluded.

"That's not it!" Ace harshly cut in. He stood up straight and raised his closed hands in the air. "You can't place the blame on yourself. Absolutely not!" Ace refused to accept Morgan's punishment, whether she agreed or not. This bold statement brought Ace's friends back to their objective. They all stood their ground entirely ready to fight what was to come.

Morgan's eyes began to quiver at the bold declaration. The several dominion lackeys continue to move in front of Kroelle. They closed in towards Ace and began summon several drops of dark energy. That energy transmits to a distorted purple beam which is targeted towards Ace.

Ace gathers his own golden light energy and continues to fire shot after successful shots of golden light towards his adversaries. The weaker dominions are taken down fairly quickly. Ace gives a certain glance towards his friends who continue to fight.

"Come on!" Ace calls out towards Morgan and pushes her down and away from the oncoming attacks. The young grabs the woman by her wrist and leads her out of the town.

Kroelle soon catches sight of this escape plan and orders several dominions, "After them!"

Tiger continued to fight valiantly and defend the townspeople from the dominions. Charo too managed to take on several enemies with a single slash of his claws.

Garnet cheekily extends light energy from her beloved parasol. "Garnet the idol is here, It seems you've met your match~"  _We can handle this here. Make sure my Master's precious sister is kept safe, Ace._

* * *

Ace managed, with some luck to gain some serious distance from both his and Morgan's pursuers. He only stops to catch his breath as he looks back and finds the pathway unoccupied.

"Are you okay, Morgan?" Ace asks. His voice is laced with concern.

Morgan's eyes begin to shiver and she looks over at the boy. "Why do this? You know you won't be left alone now!" She spats out in disbelief. That look in Ace's eyes it was the same stubborn one her sister held.

Ace breathed out slowly and explains. "It was Herriot. She's the one who always had such faith in you, and never let any of us fall into believing you were truly gone. You regret your mistake…" Ace confirms this despite Morgan opening her mouth to protest. Blue eyes steel themselves towards the older woman. He softly closes his eyes, images of Herriot's faith in her twin-always believing in that hope, came to mind. "Herriot and I had always believed. That's why. I can't let you go on punishing yourself!" Ace proclaims with a sincere emotion rattling through his darkened eyes.

"But I…" Morgan begins to lament. Her statement is cut short by rather maniacal and sadistic laughter.

"It seems I've found you at last," Kroelle begins. The two are only able to watch in shock as he begins to further change. A dark purple aura emits and Kroelle, before entirely engulfing him. The Dragonoid fully fused with the demon monster. His eyes turned towards a devilish red glow, and his body became encased by sinister black wings.

"This power…" Ace starts off, his eyes unable to tear from the menacing sight. Just what was this?

"This is the end," Kroelle proclaims before rising towards the night sky. He swiftly rushes through the town, leaving Ace and Morgan apprehensive.

* * *

On the other side of the town, Leon and the two young Dragonoid brothers were blocking the townsfolk from leaving. They only continued to spout out their accusations of Morgan, and their 'need' to stop her.

"You will let her go," Leon declared with an unbridled conviction through his dark purple eyes. "Morgan is not to blame. The thing I cherished the most about this town is the fact it was loved by Master Daphness."

However, the devotion seemed to go above the other's heads. Their minds sought simple answers and they gave into fury.

"What about Daphness? Is she not a traitor as well?" One of the townsfolk questioned with defiance.

Leon took this opportunity to fully speak out. "Daphness believed in this town. She fought to protect it!" A rising emotion surfaced in his eyes and refused to still. "If you only continue to doubt her….Well, I can't say I'll continue to feel like defending us."

This statement alone left the crowd speechless. No longer under the protection and safety of their savior, they found their weakness exposed. They could only look amongst one another, now forced to consider the possibilities beyond simplicity.

Time waited for no one, as the dooming sight of Kroelle appeared above in the sky. He had only continued to take on the role of the Lucifer. His body fusing with the monster's silver hair, and darkened robes.

"He's absorbed Lucifer," Morgan tells eyes with deep concern. Her shivering eyes gaze towards the night sky.

"Now kneel!" Kroelle commanded of the individuals below, speaking in a town of an arrogant god. With no immediate response, he begins to attack, not that he hadn't planned on avoiding that. Harsh beams of purple light began emitting from Kroelle's hands and towards the town.

He caught the sight of two menacing adversaries and glared at them. A crescent-shaped burst of light was fired at Morgan. Morgan clutched at her chest. The next shot reached Tamazo. Tamazo is completely taken aback by the blow.

"Tamazo!" Ace calls out towards his dragon partner. He grits his teeth harshly as lines began to form upon his temples.

Kroelle wastes no time in striking again and raises his crimson gloves hand in the air. Several more slashes of crescent beams descend upon the town promising destruction. Ace manages to evade each and every blow within the nick of time. With hope on his side, he rose towards the sky and managed to lead him away from the civilians.

Ace spreads his wings out wide, the glowing golden light is like something from the heavens. Colorful energy drops from all types transcend within his wings. Ace gathers his own strength and with a flap of his wings unleashes a glowing beam of energy towards Kroelle.

A cloud of smoke forms from the impact of the attack. Kroelle only smirked at this and glows with an even more sinister dark aura of energy. The blast is fired directly towards Ace and tosses him through the air. Ace finds himself crashing harshly against one of the rubble walls. "What's with this power?" Ace asks through gritted teeth.

Morgan rushes over towards Ace upon the sight of his impact. She held her hand over the young boy's arm. Her dual-toned eyes quickly glanced over his possible injuries. "It's his heart," She started with a darkness in her eyes. Morgan continues on, "It seems to have become more corrupted. I had signed a forbidden contract before. It seems he's done that same with the Lucifer monster."

"No way," Ace groans out and watches in dismay. So Kroelle had made a deal with a devil monster.

"You will all fall down," Kroelle declared coldly, now hovering back towards the populated area of the town. He's completed lost in a trance.

"You'll stop now!" Ace professed to the other and ascends back towards the sky. He lunges towards his adversary with a tightly clenched golden fist. Ace prepared to jab at his opponent, however, with a swift glowing light, he is stopped. Kroelle eyes glowed as he formed a dark energy shield around himself. Attacking this head-on, brought Ace back down to the surface.

Kroelle only continued to gather energy within the palm of his hands and raises the light above himself. The purple light continues to grow into a larger orb of energy.

Ace winced his eyes tightly as he strives to find his way towards his feet again. The impact of the attack doesn't arrive. He saw Morgan entirely transformed into her dark energy soul armor. Her wings spread out wide like a shield, defending Ace from any damage.

"I'm sorry," She laments so softly. "I seem to be to take responsibility only by doing this…"

Kroelle smiles wildly, finally able to exact punishment upon the one who had betrayed his beloved Master. He extends his fingers out to the side and lowers his hand. This controls the now massive orb of dark energy. Morgan holds her hands out flat before herself to defend.

All alone, she finds herself slipping. Her eyes widen as the swift sound of footsteps rushing in and a young Dragonoid boy encased in a black dragon type of soul armor. He extends his arm out before himself and stretches his hands out to shield the blast.

"You?" Morgan starts off. Her eyes widen at the other.

"Master Daphness' town. It's something I will not let him claim," He responds with great diligence.

Morgan smiles at this, "It seems she's been training such a kind-hearted boy."

The darkened Dominion member doesn't respond well to this alliance. He curved his hands as though summoning more power. Sure enough, the intensity of the blast and orb only moved closer towards the defenders. Morgan finds herself clenching her jaw and wincing. Her stance begins to slip and she's pushed back.

"It's not over yet," Herriot announces bravely. She too is wrapped in her light counterpart soul armor. It was just like her sister to arrive, like her personal hero, in times like this.

"Big sister," Morgan called out fondly. There was a glowing shimmer in her eyes.

Herriot looked back with a haughty smirk on her lips. Ever the older sibling. "Just hang in there, Morgan. We'll show him the true power of our fighting. The power of having our monsters work alongside us and responding to our hearts. "

Morgan finds herself back on her feet at the declaration. She stands bravely by her sister's side.

"We are not losing this battle to dominion!" Herriot shouts out and harnesses energy within her fingertips.

"Right," Morgan agrees and corrects her stance and posture. This was something she remembered all too well being lectured on growing up. They would win this together. Releasing the power from within their cores, both Herriot and Morgan shout towards the heavens.

"Now!" Herriot signals her sister. They manage to move the purple light orb back and crash it towards the sky. Their arms and bodies move forward with their combined strength and their own energy pushes back the blast. The devastating orb of darkness begins to dissipate.

Kroelle just laughs bitterly. "It's no wonder. Well then I will wait to fight again at his house," He vaguely alludes towards dominion.

The sisters, townsfolk and guild members watch with apprehension as he escapes through the darkness in the sky. It seemed they were safe for right now.

Herriot and Morgan breath out at the same time. Their soul armor form dissolved slowly. Ace and his friends rush over towards the two.

Ace bows his head towards the older sister. "Thank you, Herriot,"

The blonde woman shakes her head. "No, it's thanks to you who believed in Morgan," She explains although she does add with a bit of smugness. "Although, I can't help but wonder if something's been distracting you in such a fight like that. I happen to hear some good news about a certain dragon caller lately."

Ace flushes wildly at the insinuation, "That's not it!" The teen blurts out with his hand on his cheek "I mean...I was just caught off guard a bit."

"Relax, kiddo! That wasn't an enemy to be taken on single-handedly. Not with the way he fought" Herriot elaborated. She laughed heartily and slapped her hand upon the teens back, jolting him forward. She certainly hadn't known her own strength. "I was only teasing."

Ace's blue eyes averted the gazes upon him.

Morgan pressed a finger to her lip and she smiled. "Oh? But I had from my sister that you've been working towards gaining strength to protect the ones you loved. I must say that your power is incredible."

"Ah, thanks," Ace spoke bashfully. He nervously scratched at his cheek, from the compliment. His eyes blinked slowly, not at all liking the giggle escaping from the younger twin's lips.

Morgan chattered on, "Ah, so I must wonder just who it is has helped given you that loving strength." The blue-haired woman made a heart-shaped with her hands and winked. "Is it perhaps, Lance~?"

Ace's blushed upon hearing the very name. "Wait how did you- I mean-Well, that's-" The poor teenager couldn't stop his stuttering mess of words. He attempted to defend himself but his response was concealed by his friend's laughter.

"Honestly," Garnet shrugged her shoulders. She bent her arms and held her palms out flat to her side. "You're too obvious."

"Right?" Tiger added all too cheerily.

Ace started to bury his face in his hands. "You guys…"

"Even Tamazo knew this and before Ace, Tama!" Tamazo came fluttering and bouncing around by Ace's shoulder.

"It's alright Ace, we're just happy you two got together," Charo added sweetly, attempting to soothe the conversation. His eyes widened at his realization and quickly covered his mouth.

Ace was about to say something, but couldn't find it in him. Charo's words were with good intentions, and they weren't wrong about their relationship...not as of lately.

Morgan happily clapped her hands together. She smirked deviously. "I think it's wonderful you two are a couple! Keep distracting that  _pretty boy_  of yours and I'll be certain to steal that Champion title out from under him. Sweet, sweet revenge. Right sister?" Morgan said this so innocently.

Herriot raised an eyebrow and glanced at her sister. Her own lips turned into a wicked grin. It wasn't a bad plan. Finally, stealing a win from Lance- him all love-smitten and lost in battle- did have its own appeal of satisfaction.

"Hey, earning that title won't be easy. Don't forget I'm only growing stronger and…" Ace attempted to dispel their overconfidence. " _My_  Lance is-" Ace's voice squeaked, and his mind finally, told him to stop. He definitely hadn't expected that rather possessive word, to come out, of all things. Just why was his mind betraying himself today? Ace groaned into his hands. He slowly let them fall from his face to see his friends bursting out laughing.

"Don't worry,  _your_ Lance will have plenty of time to cuddle up and brood with you after we beat him in a tournament." Morgan ensured to overemphasize the ownership title. Hearing the whimper, from Ace, was beyond worth it. Her eyes began to sparkle as she brushed her finger over her lips suggestively. "Perhaps, he'll be in need of a little comforting too. That's not such a bad deal on your end right? So keep using that seductive charm on him~!"

"Se-se-sedu-" Ace couldn't even bring himself to repeat such a word. "I don't do anything like that! Morgan!" The Auburn male defended himself with his entire body feeling like fire. The teen turned pointed towards everyone else, minus Charo! "You all- are impossible!" Ace yelped out and returned to burying his fire red face within his palms once more. The sight was entirely too endearing and humorous for Ace's friends to not let out a laugh. It had been a long day after all.

With one last laugh. Herriot and Morgan smiled brightly at each other. The teen hadn't wanted to ruin the positive mood, embarrassing or not. Yet, there was an urgent matter still on his mind.

Ace's gaze turned serious as he stood before Morgan. "Morgan. What is it with Kroelle? What happened to him?"

They had seen him vanish and cloak himself into the dark night sky. Yet, no one knew for sure what was to happen to him.

Morgan frown at this question, entirely brought into reality. "He's been consumed by that monster. To avoid losing his power, he disappeared…" She explained softly. Her gaze went towards the sky. "But perhaps his heart is still in there, somewhere…"

Ace nodded at the explanation. His eyes, as well as the group's, couldn't help but rise towards the evening sky. The battle wasn't over just yet.

* * *

It had only been days, but the group had already devised a plan to invade Jest's castle.

"So, this is it," Ace began and looked up towards the harrowing castle. This would be the stage set for the final battle with Jest.

"That's right," Herriot confirmed with a hand on her hip. Morgan smiled deviously and pressed a finger to her lip.

"I'm expecting you to give it your all for us, loverboy." She added with a knowing wink.

"Ah," Ace's mouth hung open and his eyes grew. He turned his pink cheeks towards the side. With the circumstance, it hadn't taken long to will it away. There were still so many doubts flooding through his mind. Was this even possible, to fight Jest head on, and so soon?

"Let's go," Tiger encouraged, standing beside Ace.

"Everyone, we can do this!" Charo brightens the group. He entirely beams and there's a determined gleam in his green eyes.

Ace's eyes are laced with apprehension. He couldn't stop the shiver that ran through his blue eyes. The confidence and belief, from his friends who were right beside him, were driving him forward.  _And you'll always be here with me...I can feel it…_ Ace's mind flashed to his blue-cloaked rival. "Alright! I got it! We will all work together and finally, defeat Jest!"

At the declaration, everyone gave each other hopeful looks and smiles. Together, their entire group cheered in glee.

With everyone placing their hands on the doors, and Ace in the center, they push open the wooden doors. They're not surprised to find Dominion guards, in front. The dozens of them lined up so closely together was alarming.

"All of these guards are here to defend Jest?" Ace guessed this. To his own surprise, the guards seem to give a non-verbal signal and parted like the red sea. They made a pathway.

"What is this?" Garnet asks skeptically.

Herriot grins at this and shakes her head. "Jest must have been expecting us."

"Well, then let's go," Charo insists on this.

Ace nods quite determined, "Alright let's do this. It's over now, Jest!" Ace says this in a challenging voice and places his hands flat on two tall wooden doors. The doors open with a loud creak. Of course, it wouldn't be that easy. The floor is entirely littered with an abundance of monsters.

"Let's go!" Ace exclaims, and everyone nods.

"Cross on!" The entire group says in unison. Everyone splits up and manages to corner their own monsters.

Herriot and Morgan are quick to team up together. They work and move in sync, like the close siblings and winning team they're meant to be.

However, it doesn't take long for Morgan to step in front of her sister. The loud clicking sounds of her black and purple heels call attention to the group.

She holds her index finger close to her lips and winks towards her friends. "I'll leave all of these monsters in love with me, by the time you get going~"

This leaves the group at a standstill. There's a painful shiver in Herriot's eyes. Not her twin sister! She couldn't do this again!

"By the way, I'm not at all planning on being stopped here," Morgan assured with a giddy confidence. She did this even while stepping rights towards a powerful Dark-type dragon before her. "So go on ahead and defeat Jest already~" She insists on this.

Herriot's eyes shiver with worry as she looks towards her precious twin. "But you'll be all alone...how is that okay?"

"Ah, that's right!" Charo readily agreed.

Morgan sighed and shook her head fondly. "I don't want you to waste your energy and time here. Until now, you've all suffered because of me. Especially you, dear sister. So please…" Morgan's voice turned incredibly soft. Her gloved finger pointed to the entire group. "I can forget owing you all one, after this." She assures this too cheerfully.

Ace can't argue with that determination. That stubbornness reminded him of his rival and smiled. Herriot had her hands full with her sister, that was for sure. "Alright, I got it," Ace gave in, but his own worry was still evident.

"What are you waiting for?" Morgan turned towards Herriot. She smiled lovingly at her dearest twin sister and assured her confidence.

Herriot shook her head, and couldn't keep the shiver from her two-toned eyes.  _Stay safe._

"Alright don't push yourself, everyone. Leave this one to me~" Morgan insisted and gave one last glance to her sister. "I'm truly sorry, big sister. I'll make it up to you now,"

* * *

The group headed towards the stairs. The older sister was the last to glance back, at the scene, before reluctantly turning away.  _We'll definitely come back for you, Morgan._

As they arrived up the stairs and to the second floor they were met with a trap. Once again there were monsters, these of all different colors and types, and looking stronger.

"As expected from Jest," Garnet mentioned with dread. She clutched tightly towards her parasol and could feel the power flowing from her precious Valkyrie and her light monsters. "Leave it to him to give us such troublesome monsters."

"We can't be careless here," Herriot insists on this and clenches her fists tight. There's no way they could make a mistake here, not after Morgan's sacrifice. The monsters were stronger than expected, although only a few grades higher in ranking-they managed to get the group on the defensive.

"Incredible. These monsters seem much stronger than usual," Ace pointed out.

"I hadn't expected monsters, without the usual love, to still have such strength," Charo pointed this out in concern. It didn't seem right. This went entirely against what he and Torlie had believed in.

"Everyone!" Tiger shouted out. His voice echoed throughout the room He stood before the group and shouted, looking behind his shoulder. "The citizens of Dragoza have all been crying out for a hopeful future and doing their best to restore their cities. This one is mine!"

Everyone seems a bit divided and skeptical over this. To split up the party again, and leave Tiger here? It didn't sit well with anyone.

Even Garnet spat out, "Idiot! Just what are you trying to prove? You're planning on going out, to fight here, on your own like this?" She huffed and couldn't believe her foolish friend.

Tiger held a fire in his eyes as he answered. "To this day, Master Eldora has always been the one protecting me and guiding me when I faltered. It's about time I returned the favor and helped out too."

"But Tiger," Ace's eyes quivered and he attempted to plead with his stubborn friend.

"It's been quite cloudy lately in Geyser, and it's time I've changed that," Tiger says with a certain resolve.

"But still, Tiger!" Charo tries.

Tiger only shook his head and smiled at his younger friend. "It seems the stage has been set. And yet you're all still waiting here."

Ace closed his eyes and accepted. It couldn't be helped. "Alright, let's go."

"Do your best, Tama!" Tamazo cheered his friend on, and the group moved through another large doorway. This castle was truly like a maze. Their group had shrunk by number, from 6 friends down to 4, with an additional Tamazo.

* * *

The four friends rushed through the door that had been granted to them by their friend's grace. From darkness dragons to Vampire Lords, the floor was covered with a handful of very large and menacing monsters

Herriot looked towards the monsters with apprehension. She closed her eyes in concentration.

"We've been surrounded," Charo says quite alarmed. He looked around to find four very large monsters closing in on them.

"Jest seems serious, Tama!" Tamazo chirps in and turns to his human-Dragonoid partner.

"Yup," Ace readily agreed.

Herriot took a breath and started to understand more about her sister's feeling. She walked behind Garnet and placed a firm hand on the blond's shoulder. "So it seems like this will be our challenge. Right, Garnet?"

Garnet visibly tensed. Her brown eyes began to shiver under the words of her mentor. Herriot squeezes her pupils shoulder. "Hey, respond already!"

Garnet straightens her shoulders on instinct. "A-ah! Yes, of course! Master Herriot!"

"I could barely hear ya there, Garnet." Herriot teases but tries again to bring the strength out she knows is there.

"Of course!" Garnet exclaimed. She clutched to her parasol like a lifeline. With diligence, she exclaims. "It's our victory!" Her blond mentor smiles at her quite satisfied.

"Good luck, then!" Herriot says and meets with the blond idol back to back.

"Yes, Master Herriot!" Garnet calls back and holds out her precious D-gear.

"Let's do this then, you two go on ahead," Herriot insists on this and narrows her gaze towards Ace, and Charo. The latter two look entirely surprised and at a loss. They believe in their friends but the monsters here were no easy feat!

"You can't mean to do this by yourselves?" Charo pleads out with worry.

"We will be fine, Charo," Garnet calls back and smiles. "I'm working side by side with my Master. Now you all need to go past this point and take out Jest."

Ace widens his eyes at the certainty and declaration. Still, it's not an opportunity to pass up, there isn't time to be wasted. The two boys and Tamazo move onto through the next doorway, the battle ahead will be tough.

"Let's go, Charo," Ace insists, "Those two will be just fine."

The young blonde seems surprised by those words and the actions his friends are taking. However, he chooses to believe and closes his eyes in admission. "I understand."

* * *

Charo and Ace both push on through the tall doorway. They run across what seems to be an endless and darkened hallway. Of course, it seems the harrowing trouble doesn't just stop there. The lights begin to flicker in the hallway and something more menacing is in the air.

"Charo, if things get bad here. I want you to take Tamazo and run back." Ace's advice comes out like a warning. He speaks of a harrowing premonition on his mind.

"Huh?" Charo looks towards Ace. The blond holds deep concern in his dark green eyes.

"I just have a bad feeling," Ace admits and lowers his gaze. His eyes turn rather dark and he feels himself shaking at the sight ahead.

"No," Charo shakes his head and looks firmly up at his friend. He wasn't going to just keep going on and being protected. There's a strength inside him too. "I'm going too," Charo is very insisting on this one. His eyes shiver with a light that seems to flicker like a flame. After saying those words, he looks to his friend. "Isn't it terrible of me? I know I may not have the same strength but I will come with you until this is over," Charo fully insists. His lips curve into a soft smile.

"Charo," Ace voices softly and is entirely touched by his friend's determination.

"We'll all be extra careful, Tama!" Tamazo insists on this.

"Yes!" Charo says this firmly. They make their way through the hallway and find the entire room beginning to drop in temperature. It becomes more clouded and downright freezing. Ace takes the initiative to still lead the way through. A heavy mist begins to spray throughout the room, and it freezes over. The mist turns towards that of a snowstorm.

Snow encompasses throughout the hallway and freezes the surroundings. Ace and Charo manage to trudge their way through.

"I can't even see the front," Charo voices in concern.

"Everyone, be extra careful." Ace advises as he steps slowly towards the front. He finds it hard to balance on the near-frozen floor. He has to cover his face from the harsh cold. However, this only acts as a hindrance. Ace's vision is skewed. All the while, several large ice crystals are dangling from the ceiling and begin to give way. They fall without mercy.

"Ace, watch out!" Charo calls in a hurry. He lunges over towards Ace and pushes them both to the ground. It was a mirror reflection of when Ace saved him that day before Torlie was rescued.

"You saved me," Ace says with a smile. This gives Charo incredible hope.

"I'm glad you're alright," Charo says this happily and they both turn forward. There's a very large creature moving closer to them. Its movements are entirely slow, and it takes on the shape of a very large wooly mammoth. This monster's eyes are glowing red and its fur is entirely snow white. So that would explain the snowstorm.

"I saw this monster before in my books." Charo begins and looked towards it with determination. He stands ahead of Ace and very bravely in front of the mammoth-like monster.

"I know I have the strength to win this. I have my own power. I'm me," Charo talks himself through this and holds out his cat-clawed hand. With the closing of his eyes, the blond finds the strength within to finally see and summon several wood drops so clearly. He begins to strike, with his body angled like a cat about the pounce. With one large strike, the large monster begins to falter.

"Ace, Please go on ahead. I'm able to handle this on my own." Charo assures his friend with serious determination.

Ace nods towards Charo with deep understanding. "Yes, alright. Just be careful then!" Ace insists on this and begins to run on ahead with Tamazo.

Charo smiles fondly at this. He was able to return the favor to his dear friend. He was finally able to save Ace and protect him. "Ace I'm glad I met you. Now there is such a strong part of me, that's grown since the time I first met you. I know I can do this...so here I go!" Charo begins to strike again towards the mammoth.

* * *

Ace and Tamazo rush through the icy hallway and find themselves standing hesitantly before the final door. Apprehension is in the air at this.

"So this is it.." Ace slowly opens the door. He expects to see Jest or perhaps another trap. Yet, in the back of the room is a familiar yet distorted face. Towards the top of the staircase is a Dragonoid that seems entirely corrupted by the Archdemon Lucifer. "I've been waiting for you, Ace," he coldly says.

"Just where is Jest?" Ace demands.

"Jest is not the one you'll be fighting, " Kroelle insists. "So here we meet again," His words are entirely ominous.

Tamazo is shaking beside Ace and can feel a strange power back again. Ace coldly speaks out the name of his adversary.

"I'm able to fight you again, and under such circumstances." Kroelle begins with a devious grin. "I'm Kroelle, no…" he shakes his head, " _We_  are now the Lucifer. My soul has become one with the darkness this is the power of a contract."

Giving Ace no time to react, Kroelle rushes in and strikes harshly at Ace. His fists clash against Ace's body and he immediately follows up with a harsh kick to the teen's core. "This is the power of a contract. The power is beyond that of those made with bonds."

"Those...made with bonds," Ace repeats as he winces. The young teen finds himself scrambling back to his feet, despite the pain.

"Finally, you'll come to understand." Kroelle begins. "A monster is much like a ghost of itself when you only connect through a bond. This contract is such a wonderful thing. I've gained this power. This power is simply splendid. Far better than that power of monsters you only bond with." Kroelle looks more cruel than usual as he glares towards Ace and Tamazo.

"That's wrong!" Ace argues back and shakes his head. "Monsters that you bond with are the ones who possess true power." The teen says this and lunges forward to clash his clenched hand against the Lucifer. "When I only thought of power...I was losing," Ace recalls that day after fighting Lance. The way his monsters hadn't responded to his heart and the way the drops refused to shine. "You can stand up together with your monsters if you put your faith in them. You don't understand this at all. Monsters will only continue to grow as their bonds increase with others. Bonds and sous connect. That is how we are supposed to live with monsters," Ace insists on this and clashes his fists with Kroelle. They only find the other one blocking each swift blow, leaving them to changing from offense to defense.

"I was never one to bond with such weak monsters. There is no use for me to do so now, not with a power like this," Kroelle speaks out cruelly and kicks Ace harshly in his core. The young teen falls back against the wooden door. "This is us the power of those who are swollen from scars. At last, we can rise again for revenge."

"I will never admit to your way of thinking," Ace urges the other to listen. Conviction is bridled within blue eyes. "You will never have true power without the bonds you make with monsters."

The young teen rises to his feet and begins to glow a bright gold color. "Bonds with monsters. Bonds made with friends, family and...those who challenge you the most. The power of pure strength is completely different than the power that comes with love!" Ace boldly proclaims this and extends his arms out to his side.

"Let's show em, Ace, Tama!" Tamazo agrees and begins to turn to a glowing light. That light is absorbed through Ace's glowing gold wings. Ace smiles at this and nods.

"Soul Brave!" Ace yells out and is now entirely embraced by a blinding light of gold. He can feel the power from Tamazo, Ra and all of his beloved monsters. He lunges towards Kroelle and manages to strike him back. Kroelle's body is struck harshly and it breaks through the glass window behind him. Ace flies out after him. Finally, Ace finds himself on the offensive and striking Kroelle harshly.

It isn't over if the blinding white light in the air has any say in it. "What's that?" Ace asks through blinking blue eyes.

The figure is revealed to be a very ominous and true monster form of Jest. His wings are grand as they extend behind him with dark purple, red and white feathers. The inside of the wings seemed to hold the form of a darkened purple void. His horns are wild and devil-like, whilst his entire body rivals that of the castle around himself. His body is menacing and chaotic with four large purple-talon like legs that descend to the ground.

"Jest!" Ace finds his eyes shivering. Of course, Kroelle isn't one to be ignored. He takes this opportunity to strike at Ace and bring him towards the ground below.

"Yes, yes! You made it Master Jest!" Kroelle exclaims with his hands out wide and holding towards the sky. "Thank goodness you're here," Kroelle professes as he looks up towards Jest's mighty form.

"I'm not done, yet!" Ace looks towards the two. He proclaims this bravely, even with only one eye able to open, through the pain.

Kroelle glares at Ace. "You be quiet!" Kroelle strikes at Ace again, leaving the boy clutching to his stomach.

"You've done your job bringing him here, Kroelle." Jest says this quite pleased. The devious monster, of the Ancient, reaches his clawed out hand and wraps it around Ace's form.

Ace's friends watch with helplessness as their friend is harshly grasped.

"So Jest is here after all," Herriot says standing beside her twin sister. She's relieved they had made it out but to think Jest would turn to this state so early.

"We need to go and save him!" Charo calls out as his eyes shiver. Ace is crying out in pain and they're stuck down here. Surely, they can do something and move out of this fear.

"Let's go," Tiger agrees readily or foolishly. Everyone can't seem to argue as they rush forward. It's an entirely menacing form before them.

"Ahhh!" Ace cries out with a devastating amount of pain. He can feel himself being crushed between the talon-like hands, and his breathing to become more painful.

Garnet held onto her head in apprehension. She knew they all need to move forward. Yet this? This was something that could even make Ace quake in fear, but still, there must be something they can do.

"Master Jest will never be defeated," Kroelle says this so entirely sure of himself. Ace writhes painfully as he feels the mighty hand closing in tighter upon his form.

"The Golden Wings, Ace" Jest's voice comes out entirely deep and distorted. "We of the black gate will be the ones to finally put a stop to you. Your power will end here." Jest then opened his monstrous mouth out wide, the red swirling void within brought fear into Ace's blue eyes. "Your power will end here." He repeats with an emphasis. A gust of wind starts pulling Ace closer and forward.

"Ace!" Tamazo shouts out and rushes towards his partner. The little dragon tugs tightly and uses all of his might to pull Ace out from Jest's clutches. A large black mist burst through the air, taking the shape of a deformed bird. It's revealed to be Kroelle, who isn't one to stop soon. He holds tightly to Ace's arms keeping him still.

"It's time for an end to this, Ace" Kroelle calls out coldly.

"Let me go!" Ace wriggles against his captor's hold. He glares, coldly towards Kroelle. "Those who work behind the scenes are even lower than I thought."

"Jest needs to be able to reach his final form. In order to do this he needs to absorb one more, so you will stay put." Kroelle insists and harshly starts digging his fingers into Ace's arm. Ace cries out harshly in pain.

"No kroelle, we can be stronger without a need for Jest." The Lucifer insists and takes over for Kroelle, releasing his hold over Ace and glaring towards Jest.

Kroelle fights for control and argues back. "No! We can be happy together with Master Jest!" The two fighting personas continue to fight for control over their host.

"Do you really believe that?" The Lucifer's deeper voice only continues to argue with his host.

Ace's friends are barely able to stop themselves from shaking as they watch the scene unfold. There must be something that can be done, right? Before they take a step forward a large glowing dark purple orb begins to form throughout the atmosphere. It continues to grow and break free.

"That's the power from Master Daphness," Morgan calls out entirely sure. There's hope in her eyes as she continues. "It seems that Jest was unable to completely seal away all of Master Daphness' darkness and it's finally breaking free."

"You will not interfere!" Jest growls out. "It's far too late for you to try to save anything. That's more than enough for you." Jest adds this out coldly and raises his other hand up towards the air. His clawed hand curls over the large orb of darkness in an attempt to stop it. The energy Daphness has is captured by the hold and begins to shrink in size.

"Aghh, what?" Jest croaks out in dire pain. His entire form begins to screech. Before the orb could be sealed, a stabbing feeling fell upon his arm.

The Demon monster Lucifer smirked wickedly as he stood on Jest's form. His large and menacing scythe had been stabbed harshly into the skin of Jest's large forearm.

"Lucifer what is this?" Jest demands to know of this betrayal.

Lucifer only shakes his head and smiles wickedly. "It is not necessary to obey the words of the one whose soul I did not make a contract with. Or the one whose soul is entirely gone." He explains and looks towards Kroelle who is back to his normal form.

"It seems our contract is over," Lucifer declares and looks towards his former host's weakened form. He returns towards a crystallized form, dissolving into the night sky around himself.

The dark orb of energy is able to grow again and expand around its host. Daphness' power finally begins to break free again and to seek revenge on Jest, in his weakened state. The orb of energy grows at an exponential rate and hovers over towards Jest.

"This is from Master Daphness," Ace proclaims and takes this time to free himself from Jest's hold.

"Impossible I'm-" Jest entirely cuts off as the wave of darkness overflows through the air sealing every inch of Jest's menacing form in its wake. "with something like that…Daphness!' Jest exclaims bitterly. The darkness covers over Jest and begins to dissolve entirely.

Ace's friends watch the scene, in wonder, as they notice everything disappearing.

"But what about Ace?" Garnet asks out with great worry.

"Ace..." Charo calls softly.

"Wait over there! I see them!" Herriot calls out and points towards a distance. Coming out from the powerful dark aura is Ace who's entirely weakened and being held up by Tamazo.

The small white dragon grunts as his wings flap wildly behind him. "You're heavy, Tama." He grumbled out as he fought to keep holding onto Ace. Ace's soul armor dissolve from him and his blue eyes fluttered open at this.

"Master Daphness protected us," Morgan says fondly as she folds her hands together.

"Yeah," Garnet nods with a sparkle in her eyes.

Ace finally descends to the ground and looks towards his worried group of friends. "Everyone, are you okay?" He asks with concern.

"I should say worry about yourself. But I'm too happy to see you're alright, Ace" Charo says sweetly and smiles towards his friend.

"Ah, but Jest?" Ace looks up towards the sky. His blue eyes waver in concern.

"There's nothing to worry about," Morgan assures. "Master Daphness protected us back there with her power of darkness."

"So we won," Ace says as though to convince himself. He can't stop gazing towards that spot in the sky. His eyes begin to sparkle. "Master Daphness."

The entire group of dragon callers looked up towards the night sky. It was shining beautiful and more so than any time before. With no Jest, this would mean the end of Dominion and finally, things could return to a peaceful state. The orbs of light begin to flash across the sky. Much like shooting stars falling through the air, several drops of energy and light ignited the sky.

The elemental drops could be seen descending slowing and the light reached over the group. Everyone found themselves surrounded by a warm light. Their D-gears began to activate as well as they could feel the power returning to their egg-drops.

"Our Monsters are coming back to us," Charo said with blissful eyes.

Ace's eyes too began to sparkle, and he felt a smile pull over this lips. He looked up towards the sky, certain this would bring a time of peace. So long as this was truly over.  _I wonder if you're watching too, Lance._ Ace's mind called out fondly; he wanted nothing more than a peaceful future like that. Surely, it would come, but still, he couldn't shake the apprehension.

Ace's friends begin to celebrate. "This is a result of Jest returning to his drop form," Morgan added happily. Herriot cheered and brought Tamazo closer and hugged him tightly. Everyone had begun to laugh and brighten.

Garnet's gaze turned towards the quietest one of the group with concern. Ace's eyes kept staring off towards the sky.  _But is that really all…?_

* * *

The confines of the darkened tower, that hosted Dominion, were starting to brighten. The lights had been dimmed down, but Herriot was determined to fix this. The yellow-clad Dragonoid opened the large front doors and held a smile on her lips. "Well, come on. Let's brighten this place up a bit!" She said cheerfully. With a few clicks and switches being flipped on, the room brightened all around.

The lights revealed a hopeful shine in Herriot's eyes. The Dominions were weakened and slumped against the walls, guarded by Morgan, Garnet, Charo, and Tiger. When Herriot arrived, she made a declaration. "You understand right? Now that Jest is over with, this is our future," Herriot announced with a brightened gleam shining over her red lips. Her dual-toned eyes turned around the room. "We have to rebuild the town together so the residents can come back," Herriot explains.

The Dominions have trouble meeting her eyes. Several of the former members groaned as they slouched further against the wall.

"And to work. We do need to work together," Herriot said confidently, and she turned around the room. She gave the Dominions a thumbs up. There were many jaws that dropped at the statement and wide eyes all around.

"Are you sure?" A young brunet beside Herriot asked.

"Why do you ask? The events here will soon seem long ago, and we will restore the city better than ever. Plus, just one person alone can't rebuild this all. We'll need all the help we can get," Herriot further elaborated.

"I guess that's so…" The brunet holds his head down.

"I'll be the one to take responsibility if anything happens," The blonde vows in confidence.

Morgan shakes her head. Her arms are crossed over her chest and she sighs. "Ah, I should have seen this one coming. It could have been fun to play with them all a little while though,"

"Master Herriot is just too cool!" Garnet smiled brightly at her teacher. She had her hands curled up and pressed together. Her brown eyes were shining brightly, and her cheeks were pink in awe.

"Not really...I wouldn't go that far," Morgan responds a bit exasperated.

"I think we'll all do well working together!" Tiger exclaims brightly. He balls his fist and raises it into the air.

Charo smiles sweetly and adds, "With Herriot's power leading the way, things should be alright."

Garnet nods and confidently points to herself. "Let's do this then! I'm free to help out the cause!"

The younger blond smiles at this. "Yet, that does make me worried now," He teases lightly.

Morgan breathes out a sigh and gives in. "Well, if my big sister is showing up, I can say I'll help out too," the blue-haired beauty says in with a wink.

"I think this will be interesting but now I can't help but get a bit worried too," Tiger jokes and rubs at the back of his neck.

From outside the tower, a young teenager sits on one of the walls outer ledges. Ace looks down quite pensive. Just the other day, this had been the base for Jest. He was to be unbeatable and yet had been sealed up so quickly.

Ace breathed out softly. His blue eyes glanced further down and the ground beneath.  _That's where it all began, just recently. We all went in there. I hadn't expected it to end so fast._

Of course, Ace was grateful there weren't any more injuries or casualties.  _I could see you more now._ The image of the elite white-haired male came to mind. Ace couldn't help but smile. It seemed like a hopeful future. Still, he couldn't help but worry.

"What's up, Tama!" Tamazo came flying over towards Ace. The little dragon pat Ace on the shoulder. Ace hadn't met the dragon's gaze.

"The Sky was so magical last night, Tama! So Ace should be magical too, Tama!" Tamazo insisted on his own idea.

Ace laughed softly. "Hah, right. Jest has been defeated," Ace worked towards convincing himself. He bent down his head and smiled bittersweet. At least that's what it seemed like.

* * *

Ace came rushing in through the doorway of Vahaton's office. He rushed in headfirst and entirely haphazardly. The young teen had made the quickest entrance he could think of, running over the office couches and all.

"Master Vahaton, what do you mean before? " Ace demanded firmly. He rushed up towards the desk and placed his hands down flat. Tamazo came fluttering beside Ace shortly after.

"That's not good. Rushing in here and stepping on the sofa with your dirty shoes like that," the elder reprimanded the younger boy thoroughly.

"That's not the issue here!" Ace argued back. He lashed his arm out to the side and lowered his eyebrows.

"This is no good," Vahaton looked at the young boy with worry. He should have anticipated Ace doing something like this at the mention of Lance.

"But,  _Lance!_  It's true, right? He came here, recently, to ask about something, " Ace feel his face scrunching up as he continued to press for answers. If there was something Lance needed to know about it, well it only seemed right he was aware as well. Leave it to his beloved rival to go off again after barely spending any time resting. Honestly….

"That's right, Tama! What are you thinking, keeping this from us? Tama!" Tamazo screeched out loudly.

Ace frowned as he looked towards his partner. "I'm being serious here, Tamazo! Don't joke around!" The teen lectured the dragon.

Tamazo placed his hands on his hips. "Tamazo was not joking around. Ace is the one joking around, Tama!"

Ace's eyes lit with a fury. He snapped, "What was that?"

"Ace can hear right, Tama?" Tamazo shot back. The two continued to squabble as their hands joined together as though to spar or push the other away.

"What am I to do with these two?" Vahaton felt a headache coming on at this.  _Still, I'm thankful to have someone so kind looking after Lance._ Knowing the very words that would snap them out of it Vahaton called out. "Alright!"

Ace and Tamazo turned around and looked towards Vahaton. "Honestly, I don't know where you heard this about Lance," The ancient finished and suddenly the two's eyes were locked on his words. Vahaton would have chuckled if Ace didn't have such a serious face on earlier.

Two blue eyes blinked and Ace sputtered curiously, "Ah, is that so?"

"Yes, now think about it. I'm sure there are rumors about those catching sight of Lance. He's not likely to come back here soon. It's different now than from your time running away from Dominion, Ace… With the main conflict gone, people have been looking for a person to place blame upon…." Vahaton continued to trail off. He noticed both Ace and Tamazo caught sight of the several wanted posters upon the side wall. The two were gazing over at them curiously.

"I wonder about which of those jerks would make these kinds of things. But...why are all of these posters here?" Ace inquired and turned towards the bearded-Dragonoid.

Vahaton answered in a light-hearted tone. "Well, I like to use them as wallpapers. It helps to add color with all the white on the wall."

Ace turned back towards the elder Dragonoid. "Ah, so you're using them for fun."

Vahaton looked towards Ace and smiled. His eyes glanced over towards the window looking over all of Crocus. "I just want to forget about what had happened. I want to forget about Lance's position beside Jest."

The elder man got up from his seat and walked towards the tall window. He glanced down at the citizens working to restore their town. "Still, at least there's nothing about this return trip to crocus that feels as dark as before. There is no doubt though, that Lance had attacked this city" he lamented.

Ace's eyes shivered at the idea and he was quick to defend. "It is true what Lance did, but this is really due Jest's destruction and control," Ace assured this in his best comforting tone. Lance wasn't to blame, in his entirety, not in that state.

"That's very true. Leave it to Ace to defend the person he loves, Tama!" Tamazo expanded on this. "Tama knows that the town will be restored."

Ace flushed a bit at the mention of love. Still, he cleared his throat in hoping that slip flew by.

"That's right…" Vahaton agreed with a wistful sigh. His tone seemed lost in a daze. "Lance, I wish I had been able to rescue you, before all of this," he lamented as though in a trance.

"Vahaton…" Ace voiced out in concern. His blue eyes shivered.

"It has not been that long since Dominion fell. Even Dragoza itself is still healing. Lance, I will wait for you to return back home, again," The ancient vowed sincerely. This brought a smile to Ace's lips.

Ace's eyes filled with a hopeful light. He scratched at his check. "Ah, well at least he had spent a little time in recovery…"

Vahaton nodded at this. "I'm certain Devi is looking after him as we speak. Still, I wish for his true return home. Ace, you will be here when darkness comes again, right?"

Ace nodded with certainty. There was a determined look in his eyes that seemed to glisten with hope.

"Ah, but Tamazo had reigned victorious! I may need some fuel after that battle. Perhaps from Vahaton's secret snack stash!" Tamazo added mischievously. He had heard rumors from Devi.

Vahaton smiled and played alone. "Ah, but you'll have to find it first."

"Ah! Come on Tama! That's ridiculous, Tamazo worked so hard before and Tama-Tama…" Tamazo continued to scramble out.

Ace and Vahaton laughed at Tamazo's innocence and rambles.

Somewhere along the line, Ace caught Vahaton giving him a knowing glance. The ancient rubbed his beard with the tip of his fingers. "Ace?"

"Ah, yes?" Ace couldn't help but feel nervous under the serious gaze.

Vahaton shook his head. "Lance can be rather sensitive. He has a tender heart. Of course, he hides and denies this. But he does care deeply for you. I've lost track of the times you've shown up in our conversations now and again…" Vahaton chuckled at the memory. He smiled fondly at the way Ace seemed to melt at the mention, his cheeks were entirely pink. "So I'm trusting you to take good care of him."

"T-t-that's something that sounds…" Ace couldn't finish his sentence. He felt the fire in his cheeks as the pink tint turned entirely red. "Ah, I mean well, of course, we're friends, rivals and I…" Ace rubbed his cheek. He couldn't meet the other's eyes.

Tamazo lowered his eyes and teased. "Ace is looking pretty red, Tama!"

"You! Quiet!" Ace swatted the dragon away and the two began another squabble.

* * *

From far out of the town's vicinity, there were several filled hot springs. Lance relaxed along the edge of the warm bath. He extended his hand out that had been dripping with water. He extended his fingers out wide, as he had done before when summoning drops.

 _These hands…_  Lance brought his own dampened fingers closer to his body. He clenched his hands and closed his eyes.  _They've hurt so many, including you, Ace. I'll make it up to you…_

Lance sighed. He supposed he needed to get used to the heart-pounding that came at the mere thought of his rival and his….? They hadn't established that quite yet. They loved each other and that would make them? Lance couldn't help the lines of pink from emerging on his cheeks. He slowly got out of the hot springs and proceeded to dress.

A smile graced his lips as he walked towards the campsite. Devi was smiling cheerfully, and stirring up something in a large silver pot on an open fire.

"Welcome home!" Devi greeted cheerfully, upon sight of seeing Lance. Lance smiled softly at his partner. Devi flew into Lance's open arms. "As expected, Devi! I knew those hot springs would be good for the body and heart, Devi! Just wait until you try these meal I'm making, Devi!" Devi floated down back to the ground. He started hopping up cheerfully around the pot and rambled. "It'll be the best one yet."

Lance shook his head fondly and entered in towards the tent they had set up. It was refreshing to breathe outside of the larger towns. Lance lowered himself towards the blanket inside the open tent and slid his coat off of his shoulders.

"It's gonna be delicious, Devi! Only the best for Master Lance! Master Lance will love this, Devi's special and best-made Devi-meal! ~Super delicious dev-devi~" Devi babbled in a cheerful sing-song voice.

Lance couldn't fight the fond smile that fell over his lips. He certainly missed this.

"Devi has a secret recipe. Master Lance would like to know definitely like to know about~ " Devi cheerfully rambled on. The little dragon happily hummed along as he continued to make up words to his song.

Lance couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, what do you want to know?"

Devi continued to hum to himself. He happily turned around to face Lance. "Ah, not all that much, Devi." Devi paused, unable to hold back his own need to speak, "Well then, alright, if you really want to know. We have all kinds of berries and food mixed in here from the forests. The secret is making it with love, and _an umeboshi plumb!_ ~" Devi explained his process while stirring up the pot in front of himself.

Lance's cheeks lit up a bit as he could feel himself sweat in apprehension. Devi was full of surprises. "Ah-ah, great," Lance deadpanned, well it was made with real food right?

"All done, Devi!" Chirped the egg-dragon as he reached towards the tent and found some bowls. The little dragon scooped up some of the soup mixtures and the two sat together to eat.

Devi rambled on about his own recipe and all the love and hard work put into it. "It's a devi-special, Devi" He boasted with a hand against his chest. At some point, Devi asked about Lance's last dream.

"You talked in your sleep again, Master Lance. Devi was so worried but then I saw you look so happy near the end and I couldn't wake you up, Devi," His partner claimed this with an affectionate tone.

"A-ah, is that so…?" Lance rubbed his arm a bit. He made an excuse for what that dream was about and Devi's curiosity seemed to be sated. The two watched the beautiful yellows and oranges filled throughout the skyline.

"Devi outdid himself. Devi!" Devi beamed at his own self-praise.

Lance smiled towards the dragon and nodded. "Yes, It was delicious."

Devi smiled down at himself and placed his hands on his belly. "Devi will make sure to cook the best food and eat properly from now on. Devi knows we have a bright future now. Even if that does involve time with the stupid Tamazo and his partner. I have not felt this happy since we won all those tournaments. We'll have even more strength with Devi's power-packed food, Devi" Devi rambled on contently.

Lance looked fondly towards his partner and laughed. "I can not refuse that offer," he said gently.

"Well, don't worry Master Lance. Devi has plenty of food here for as long as you want to stay. Pears and yummy Plumbs are here and they'll last a super long time, Devi." The little dragon took leaning closer and resting his head on Lance's arms. "The best of the fruits ever, Devi…" Devi started to drift asleep.

Lance smiled sweetly towards his bundled up dragon. "Thank you, Devi. I feel like your number one," Lance whispered as he watched his food-loving dragon drift to sleep. It had been some time since he saw him so peaceful.

* * *

The sun was shining entirely bright beneath the soft blue sky. There was hardly a cloud in the sky to block the golden rays. Lance found himself dressed entirely in a snow white suit. So today would be some rather important event, right? He an inkling of an idea, entirely dressed in white.

He looked up to the sky with surprise to see Ace rushing over towards him and pouting. "I found you!" The younger male scolded him. He was fully dressed his soul armor. Ace had a pensive look in his eyes as he responded. "What are you doing? By stopping like this now you're only delaying tomorrow. I expect you to be there," Ace finished with a glimmer in his eyes. He certainly still seemed upset with whatever that was.

Lance's eyes began to shiver as he watched Ace retreating. The direction he was heading towards and this path Plesios was taking him to. His old hometown of Luna. Their Chapel. "What was that about?" Lance couldn't help but voice as he watched his lover drifting towards his destination.

It seemed to happen within an instant. A blur of light flashed over his vision and Lance had arrived before that old chapel. Yet, why was here? The bells were ringing wildly as though beckoning him to visit. He walked in towards the back room of the chapel. He couldn't help but to feel his heart lurch. There they were his beloved mother and father, dressed up for this occasion. More than that. They were here. Alive and smiling brightly at him.

"Ah, look at our Lance," His mother practically cooed out as she held a hand to his each.

"He looks a lot like I did when it was my time to do this," His father added on vaguely.

Lance's eyes shivered and he smiled brightly. "Mother. Father!" They were here, and he could see them, maybe even touch them. They had so much to learn about since he joined the guild. Or had they known? Maybe they could even meet Ace? Or had they?

The Dragonoid felt his heart fluttering at the thought. Seeing everyone he loved together, happy and alive. He reached his hand forward and stepped through the doorway. This only seemed to change the scene, and another flash of light filled the room.

Suddenly, Lance was here, at the altar. The piano music blaring in the background was a dead-giveaway beyond any doubts.

He was here, and this was for his wedding Judging by the smiles of his friends, it was his wedding... Everyone was dressed up so nicely and Ace...He couldn't help but linger over his love. He looked absolutely beautiful in his dark red suit. His blue eyes seemed to glow under the lighting.

Still, the more he looked towards Ace the farther away he felt. He couldn't help the pang in his heart from that notion. This was supposed to be their happy day right? Yet, this scenario was entirely too strange. Ace wasn't right across from him, and the more he looked that was there was a blinding light. Had this been some kind of setup or odd arrangement? Perhaps an alternate world?

"If anyone has any objections as to why these two shall not marry then please speak up now or-" Vahaton had already gotten to that part holding his hand up proudly as he smiled towards his godson.

Bursting through the doorway was Devi. He was in his transformation state, riding upon his motorbike with purple flames. His hair was blonde and spiky as he raced in. "There's no time for this, Devi! That darkness came back again! I'm sorry to be the one to say this, Devi!" Devi exclaimed and rushed in towards the altar.

Lance winced his eyes as he grimaced in his sleep. "Master Lance," Devi began and started patting at Lance's forehead. He continued to shiver under the covers. "Master Lance," Devi beckoned her partner again

"AH!," Lance shot up from his bed. He held his covers tightly over his form. Lance's breathing quickened and he couldn't hide the flush on his cheeks. Nimble fingers dug themselves into the soft tan blanket. The Dragonoid worked towards slowing his breathing, "What was that about?"

Devi looked worriedly over at his partner. "It seemed to be a bad dream, Devi."

"No, you don't understand," he breathed out and felt his chest ready to burst in his chest. All of that so suddenly and then with that foreboding.

"Is that so, Devi?" Devi noted and started heading out from the tent. Perhaps, his dinner had done something to Lance's senses. Or the lack of sleep. "Ah, well it's a brand new day! What do you want Devi to cook up today, Devi?"

Lance smiled softly as he calmed himself and started folding up his cloak. "Anything is fine," he answered simply.

"Ah, you always say that, Devi. That's Lance's number one thing to answer with." The little dragon pouted at this. Lance shook his head.

"Yeah," Lance answered with a smile.

"Well, no matter! Devi will create a meal so delicious that Lance will have to have a preference. Devi is gonna go and find the best food~" Devi started marching out towards the sandy beach.

"Idiot," Lance answered fondly. He went out to look towards the brightened sky.  _Since then so much has happened._ He left the tent and followed after Devi. He hadn't been expecting to see the dragon staying still. No, that was way too long to be still. Devi collapsed to his side.

"Devi!" Lance exclaimed and rushed to his partner's side. He hurriedly rushed over towards the collapsed dragon and scooped him up into his arms.

* * *

The white-haired male did his best in bringing Devi back to camp and bundling him up into the bed. Devi was only continuing to sweat profusely, and he hadn't opened his eyes. Lance watched over Devi worriedly. His eyes were shaking. "Devi...you…" Had this been his fault as well? Devi must have needed to recover more as well. Yet, he insisted on leaving town.  _It must be due to that time...definitely._ Lance couldn't stop shaking as he watched Devi's chest rise with uneven breaths. He was beginning to burn up.

Devi slowly opened his eyes and put on a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Devi. It'll be alright, I just need rest" He continued to assure through labored puffs of air. "Feeling weak…" Devi added on. Lance couldn't stop his lips from quivering too as he felt his body ache.

He turned towards the lake and hurriedly summoned multiple combos of dark energy orbs. He extended his hand and closed it quickly to bring the drops over towards Devi. Lance cradled his partner in his arms and let the energy drops flow towards the young dragon. Devi still felt warm.

Lance repeated the summoning motion again and several heart-drops met from the area. With a swift waving motion he brought those drops towards Devi. He reached for them weakly, aware of his own injuries now. Yet, the heart drops all started turning towards the darkness orbs.

"Ah," Lance gaped at the sight, entirely lost as for where to proceed from here on. He needed to go somewhere. Wherever was closest, and wherever he could get Devi fully healed. Lance hurriedly placed on his hat and cape and rushed out from his campsite with Devi.

It was well into the night before Lance could even catch sight of a nearby town. He caught his breath as he looked over to the sky. It was still bursting with those colorful stars shooting across the sky.  _Egg drops. I'll come back_. Lance vowed.  _Although we stopped Dominion. This still…_

Lance had no choice but to walk through the various towns, mountains and desserts in hopes of finding something to heal Devi. He kept his head low at the voices that seemed echo throughout.

_I had heard some of the guild members had ties with Dominion._

_Dominion has only caused us pain, and those dragonoids especially. Who is to say we can truly get along so easily?_

The voices of the broken citizens couldn't help but to reach Lance's ears. There was no excuse for his outlashes in order to get strong. He hurt so many others and the person he loved the most. It seemed this couldn't be avoided. Still, Lance only looked forward. This was for Devi who had been by his side from the beginning.

With some relief, Lance found himself in a familiar village. Lance walked up the steps towards a dome-shaped home. He faced a plump Dragonoid with dual-toned, blond and brunette hair and two large red horns on his head.

Lance stood at the houses doorway. He couldn't keep his eyes away as he felt his dragon partner go limp in his arms. The rain rushing over his clothes was of no concern, and he felt his heart lurch.

"Lance?" The older Dragonoid looked towards the distressed teen.

"Devi...save him," Lance pleaded softly with shivering yellow eyes. Rain

The Dragonoid eyes began to shake. "Devi!" he further bowed his head.

Ana's father smiled sympathetically and stepped out to talk to Lance. "I can't do much now in this rainstorm, but tomorrow we can get the priests and monks of the village to help heal him. Until then you both can stay here," He had offered.

Lance shook his head, "Thank you, but...It might be too late by then…" he trailed off and hung his head. He nodded towards the older man and began walking back. It seems he needed to solve this own his own, if he wanted to save Devi quickly.

The poor man had no clue that this action, and not doing whatever magic his daughter considered him to have, would be the wrong action. Anna had come down accusing him of not saving Devi, and turned the house around in the process.

She had lit up at the mention that they would use their own monk to help Devi as soon as possible. He assured Anna Lance was being directed to a few sheltered areas. He had offered before for him to stay but it couldn't be helped. The father could finally breathe out as his daughter hugged him tightly and said she loved him.

Teenagers.

* * *

Lance was grateful for the help. The offer to see the monsters and healers within the town was relieving. Even if, it had to wait until morning.

He had set up camp with Devi wrapped within the edge of his cloak. The fire was blaring and Lance had vowed to make sure he was kept warm. His eyes blinked as he heard the voice of a young pink haired girl.

"Lance!" She called out and stopped to catch her breath.

"Ana?" Lance said. What was she doing here?

"Listen," she said between labored breaths. "To save Devi. Papa told me about something that might help!" She assured, happy to see Lance's eyes light up in hope.

* * *

"This is…?" Lance asked after being led towards the town's shoreline.

Ana held her folded hands closely to her chest. "Near Luna, It was said that there was a shrine past the shops and right towards the center of the city."

"If you are sure," Lance started. He looked around skeptically. He could feel a magical presence but it was definitely hidden beneath.

"This is the place," Ana paused and looked over towards the vastness of the shore. Had it only been a legend? "I mean the temple at the center of Luna, it was supposed to be here," she elaborated further.

"Perhaps, Devi needs to ask to find it," Lance responds cryptically. He handed Devi over to Ana and walked towards the shore of the ocean. He held his hands out widely towards his side. A glowing aura of vapid light and dark blue lights encased his form. Within seconds the ocean around him was turning to sea of spiky shards of ice. It had created a small pathway to enter through.

"That's incredible," Ana answered in awe. Lance was quick to return and take Devi back into his arms. He walked through the pathway and without a second thought entered through the cavern.

"Ah, wait for me!" Ana yelped out. She followed after the two of them and continued to voice her thoughts. "Hey, do you get it? There are lots of similar passages like this one. Why are you here at this one?"

Lance had kept quiet. Moving on ahead as he let his instincts lead him towards Devi's safe haven. "I'm here," Lance softly declared as he came to a halt.

"Quiet," A soft and high-toned voice came from the cave. As the group entered through the center cave they noticed its surroundings. It was glowing with a certain brightness lighting up the cave. In the center was a pedestal with a bright golden light underneath.

Sitting from the edge of the cave was a rare and ethereal monster. She seemed to be the epitome of an angel, with a glowing complexion, long feather green wings and golden hair. Her dress was of a silky white texture with gold jewels decorated throughout. A large golden crown rested on her head and two green like wings stuck from both sides of her bangs. Her golden hair was combined with a long green ponytail flowing behind her. By her side was a long golden scepter shaped like the petals of a flower. There was a long green vine flowing around the rod, and two green angel wings near the base of the scepter.

"Who are you? I won't allow you to get close to that fountain without knowing that much," she wryly asked.

Ana was quick to introduce herself to the angel. "I'm Ana of Stella and-"

The angel cut her off quickly. "Ah, I did know that," She responded smugly.

"Ah, I heard you can cure any wounds," Ana began and clenched her shaking hands tightly. There was an incredible power coming from her.

"Perhaps, but I would certainly need to see the wounded first, wouldn't I?" The angel retorted.

"Ah, it seems I'm being corrected," Ana responded nervously and laughed.

The golden-haired angel closed her eyes softly. "If it is an issue of a bond," she began lightly and lowered her bright green eyes. "Then the idea of healing is quite difficult,"

Ana gasped at the answer again. To come all this way and to hear that. Just what was this?

Lance stood in front of the young girl and held out his arm. This wasn't what he came here for. There was only one reason to come down here and that was all for Devi. "So it is healing or will you not fix Devi?"

"I can not do it if the task itself if it is difficult" the blond angel claimed. "You may not join me and get close to the pedestal. I am, however, not without my own power. I am an amnesty  _Holy Ceres_ ," She calmly introduced her grand title.

The power of a Holy Ceres on their brought hope into Lance's eyes. Ana beamed at the prospect of the legend being true. So this was Holy Ceres. Then there was hope, right?

"I can practically hear your thoughts. What would you do if I were to say I'm not good at this?" The angel challenged their resolve. Her gaze met Lance's and sought to find his own resolution to move forward with this.

"Really?" Ana clutched her hands against her chest.

Lance's eyes turned steely. Just another obstacle between him saving his precious partner. He glared over towards the angel, not wavering for the life of mine.

"You're terrible," The angel teased. Her eyes turned serious. "Do not force your way through. The answer is right in front of you," she hinted.

Lance took a cautious step towards the pedestal before himself.

"No, you need to stop there," Holy Ceres halted their actions and further elaborated. "You need to check your surroundings. Do you understand?" She paused and glared towards the dragon caller, "Do not get close."

Lance grit his teeth and hung his down lower. His eyes began to shake.

"Are you okay, Lance?" Ana asked with worry in her eyes.

"I need to ask," Lance repeated the Ceres in her words. Allowing the environment to hear his pleas Devi was eventually allowed to rest on the pedestal. Even if Lance wasn't able to touch it, all that mattered was Devi would become healed.

"Well then, I'll get started," The golden angel looked over at the Devidra. His injuries were severe. Her eyes glanced towards the dragon's partner if the two were not truly connected then... "It will need to be born again," she boldly announced.

"Ah? To be reborn..but does that mean?" Ana repeated.

"The memory he has had so far," Holy Ceres paused and glancing across the room, finished. "Will be lost."

Lance gasped at the realization of this. His breath hitched as he looked for any sign of hope beyond this. His eyes widened and shivered at the response. He felt his heart sink. Devi would...forget him?

"To entirely lose his memory. I've wondered about this process, but I never expected this. There must be some other way. If I can I want to help more. And Lance! Lance is only trying to help the one he's connected with the most," she continued to plead as tears filled her bright-toned eyes.

Lance hung his head down painfully, unable to look up at the one who seemed to hold Devi's fate. He would never have dreamed he'd lose Devi's warmth and devotion.

"No," the angel answered simply. "So do you quit?"

Lance turns around painfully. To truly look at his partner, knowing the future. It was far too painful. "Devi…" Lance's voice breaks out. Even if it meant Devi would lose those memories, he would still be alive.

"Devi…." Devi cried out louder and alerted his partner. Lance is quick to turn around and find his dragon partner scrambling from the stool. The young dragon rolled off the pedestal and stubbornly fought to stay upright. "I'm not done yet, Devi. I'm sorry. I thank you with all my heart, Devi," Devi began to proclaim as he walked towards Lance. "But, stop Devi. Going away, Devi… Master Lance," the young dragon was barely able to crawl his way towards his partner.

"Please forgive Devi…" he pleaded before collapsing onto his stomach. Lance couldn't hold back his own emotions. He clutched Devi tightly against his chest and buried his tear stained eyes against the dragon. He held onto his precious partner like a lifeline. If this was the last time….then he didn't want to hold back on his affection. Lance breathed in the very essence of his precious companion, hoping to one day to rebuild such a bond. Lance only looked up briefly to meet the angel's gaze.

 _It seems you've passed._ She nodded and extended her scepter. Several golden beams of light shot right towards the pair.

"You can go…" Lance murmured as his heart sunk at the site of Devi's tears. Whatever it took to heal Devi.

"Ah, no! No!" Devi pleaded as he flew out from Lance's hold. Devi was reaching for Lance's hand desperately as he found himself taken into the bright golden light. Lance's mouth formed towards a soft smile as he watched the scene unfold.

"Master Devi," Lance called softly, as every memory that he held in his heart resurfaced. All of those memories soon to be lost with the rebirth. He had known Devi all his life and truly had opened up to him about everything.

"No! Noooo devi!" Devi continued to cry out with tear filled eyes and flailing arms. The beacon of light further sucked the dragon in and the process was to begin again.

"Master Lance!" Devi cried out painfully. Lance turned back away through the hallway. He would lose his resolve and Devi entirely. This was for the best.

* * *

After that moment, Devi missed the pained expression from Lance. Lance had missed seeing Devi descend back down to the room.

"Ah, what. Where is Master Lance Devi?" Devi started looking around frantically.

"Hey! Are you sure you did that right?" Ana pointed towards the angel. He placed her hands on her hips and glared towards the angel.

The angel smiled brightly and cheekily added. "I did everything properly. Ah, I don't remember anything from before. It's a true rebirth. How would I?"

"Ah, I've been reborn, Devi!" Devi cheered on and continued to look around for Lance.

Ana huffed, this was absolutely ridiculous. She grabbed the dragon and turned back. "Come on, Devi…"

The two missed the smile and glisten within Holy Ceres' eyes.  _It seemed fortune certainly favored that Devidra and Dragon-caller. It seems this world is full of surprises. To think a bond that strong could exist._

* * *

The white-haired Dragonoid cradled his legs against his chest. His eyes watched the waves passing by, entirely lifeless.  _Devi..._ He felt his heart sink further. His mind seemed to only want to dam him further with memories.

"Master Lance!" Devi called out loudly as he raced to find Lance's descending form. He had made it?!

Lance wiped at his brightened eyes and swiftly turned around. He felt a warmth and hope spread throughout himself. He rushed over and brought Devi into his arms. He couldn't fight the smile that came over his lips. Devi nuzzled against Lance. "Master Lance. You called me Master Devi there." Devi started bawling.

"Devi, I'm relieved but…" Lance's eyes turned serious. He bopped the little dragon on the head. "Don't' scare me like that again," He lectured firmly. Devi rubbed his head.

* * *

Ana smiled brightly and wrung her hands. With a happy mood like this, it seemed alright to bring Lance some more news. She knew the two partners were basking in the bliss of knowing nothing had changed. Who was to say when they would see each other again?

"Ah, Lance," She spoke out and couldn't hide the pink staining her cheeks.

"What is it?" Lance answered coolly and turned towards the girl. Devi remained contently in Lance's arms. He didn't like that doe-eyed look from Ana. Devi pouted his lips.

Ana fluttered her eyelashes and blushed each time she tried to meet the Dragonoid's eyes. "Ah, maybe this might seem sudden but the mood is good and...perhaps we could go out...together sometime, ah but you don't have to if you don't want you I just…"

"Go...out?" Lance blinked at the gesture. Devi sighed. It was to be expected of Lance.

"Ah-I mean as in…" Ana started twiddling her fingers together. She smiled sweetly and held a hope in her eyes. "I like you like uh…" the girl continued to blush. She twirled her fingers through her hair. "How a gi-girlfriend would," She finished and bowed her head before the stunned Dragonoid.

Devi wanted to groan at this and of course, Lance looked as bewildered as possible.

"Ana..." Lance said simply with darkened eyes. His lips pursed tightly.

"Of course!" She held her hand up in the air and smiled brightly. "So...what do you say?" She asked with bated breath. The pink-haired girl tapped her foot behind her.

Lance placed a hand on her shoulder. She beamed at this. Her smile fell entirely as he shook his head. It couldn't be helped. His Lance's mind was filled solely with Ace.

"I'm sorry. I can't return those feelings, Ana." Lance responded simply and he removed his hand.

Ana's blue eyes began to fill up with tears. "What? But why? Is there…" she couldn't finish it.

Lance exhaled slowly. "Of course, I have someone I love." His response was swift yet effective. He felt a pang of guilt; had he seen this earlier perhaps it could have been stopped.

Ana hung her head low. "So who is it?" She couldn't meet Lance's gaze.

Lance couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. His eyes shimmered brightly as he whispered. "Ace." He couldn't fight to flush at admitting this, but it seemed to fair to answer properly.

It was Ana's turn to be surprised and her eyes widened like crazy. She gaped. "Ace! But you two are both? You're into guys and A-Ace I thought you two didn't see each other often so...how?"

"Ah…" Lance wasn't sure how to answer that. There were not enough words to explain how it felt and how drawn he was to his rival. "That's…"

"Master Lance is in love with Ace for Ace, Devi...But thank you for helping me, So friends?" Devi popped in and extended his hand towards the girl.

She wiped at her tears and sniffled. She shook the dragon's head. "Of course...and Lance if anything changes I'll always-"

Lance held his hand out flat before the girl. His eyes turned deadly serious and a scowl graced his lips at the notion. "There's no one else. He's the only one" he affirmed with glowing eyes.

Ana couldn't help the flood from coming. A part of her wished it were a joke and that Lance would swoop in and comfort her. Yet, she had seen that look. "A-alright...well then. I suppose it's goodbye for now. We'll still see each other around, right?"

Lance nodded at this. Ana swiftly turned and ran back towards her home. The Dragonoid knew that this kind of thing required time. He breathed out slowly and closed his eyes. With the sound of a vibration, he reached towards his side to pull up the blue D-gear. His eyes glistened at whatever the contents said. He began typing out a short message in reply.

"Ah, to see him again, Devi?" Devi asked but wasn't really surprised. He was thrilled to see the bright smile on his lips.

Lance's eyes glimmered as he looked towards the screen. He smiled at the immediate vibration as the message read.  _I'll be there tomorrow night, then!_ Lance chuckled. It seemed Ace was eager.

* * *

Lance had been waiting, with Devi, patiently at the destination. The two managed to part with Ana on surprisingly good terms. Yet, being away for so long, Lance couldn't help but feel a longing for his love.

Their meeting spot was right towards the outskirts of Crocus. There was a forest right behind this path, and it provided space away from the mixed citizens.

"Hey...so…"Ace rubbed his cheek which was already burning up. He figured he couldn't be entirely blamed not with the way Lance stared at him.

"You wanted to meet me here?" Ace couldn't help but say this out a bit nervously. "You should have heard my mom there, lecturing about how relieved I wasn't sneaking out to be with-ah hey-La-mph" Ace started only to be promptly shut up by a kiss. This wasn't like their kisses before. Lance was putting way more pressure than usual into the kiss.

The older male had a certain way of holding him close. Lance's arms embraced the younger male tightly. Ace lost his nerve and felt his knees start to buckle. Lance was holding him so protectively. The older male's hands kept brushing up and down Ace's back, coaxing the other closer.

Lance led Ace in further, towards the secluded forest. He heard Devi's soft sigh but knew the dragon was following him through. Lance smiled at this and angled his head to kiss Ace more tenderly. Devi and Ace, they were his two precious treasures.  _For as long as I can, I'll keep you near._

Tamazo mumbled out something, but neither could pay attention. Lance and Ace were lost in each other.

Lance had been certain to keep their lips locked the entire time. Ace's eyes had long since fluttered closed and Lance reveled in the fact that he could feel Ace shivering against him.

He curled his fingers through Ace's hair ,and found it incredibly soft to the touch. With a certainty of their privacy, Lance moved towards cornering Ace against the nearest tree. He pressed his body flatly against Ace and pinned him against it. He could feel the shiver through Ace's core and proceeded on running his hand gently down Ace's arm and towards his side.

Ace had a way of making Lance's heart flutter as he kissed back. The younger teen couldn't help but blush at the sporadic kiss and find himself falling into it. Their lips moved and melded together softly. Ace found himself entirely entranced. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms firmly around Lance's back.

The older teen certainly wanted to take things at their current pace, but with how long this was going he wasn't sure. He felt himself breathe as Ace parted their lips. The younger male smiled quietly as he caught Lance's lidded glance. He proceeded on pulling Lance right against him. His lips met shyly as they pressed against Lance in innocent second long kisses. Over and over again. It was making Lance delirious.

"Do they even know we're here, Tama?" Tamazo complained at the scene with a loud huff.

Devi shook his head, "Don't be a baby, Devi. You should want what makes your Ace happy! And if this is what Master Lance needs to be happy-then Devi is happy, Devi." He affirmed but couldn't help but put a little bit at how easily Lance's attention slipped at the sight of the other. "Come on, let's go find fruit or something, Devi!"

"Now, that's a plan Tama!" Tamazo added on.

Lance started spreading kisses all over Ace's face. He hadn't missed a bit from kissing Ace's forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, and lips. He couldn't help but kiss the other's lips again and again. The older male deemed those same lips as a hazard zone, they were far too addicting and sweet.

"Lance...you know I was worried when I heard you left the hospital room so soon like that," Ace couldn't fight the pain in his voice from leaking out.

Lance winced at the sight and kissed Ace's temples once more. "I'm sorry. I needed time to get away…"

Ace breathed out, "I'm glad you're alright..I know…" he found himself cut off by Lance's firm kiss. His heart rate couldn't calm down for the life of him. "I know the people are still split over Dominion and well all Dragonoids...but you can always come home to me," Ace professed with a brightness in his eyes.

Those blue eyes hadn't understood the severity of those words just yet. Lance's yellow eyes widened and the slits in his eyes seemed to grow tremendously. Ace found Lance kissing and loving his lips embarassing deeply after the words. Lance seemed to keep licking his lips to add to the others embarrassment. It shouldn't have felt that good.  Ace couldn't help but flush under Lance's gaze, and the smirk that followed.

"A-ah, Lance what I mean is...you can come by, and v-visit at home," Ace tried to explain but couldn't catch a break. "My hometown or y-yours ya know...Or probably at home but my m-mom might be a bit embarrassing..."Ace paused to avert his eyes. "So what I said before sounded a lot like we were ya know...at the s-s-a-same home or something. And it came out way too fast and forward and so I-" Ace rambled on and on until found himself cut off by the gentle sound of Lance's laughter.

Lance sealed his words fully with a kiss and gazed into Ace's eyes. There were a bright light and glimmer in his eyes. The older male pressed a kiss to the top of his rival and lover's head. "Ace," he stated firmly and brushed his hand towards the side of Ace's cheek. " _You are home_ ," Lance professed. Ace had all but melted at the touch and his face stained entirely red.

"L-lance!" Ace stumbled but found Lance's arms falling to encircle his waist and his lips claimed. The kiss was still so soft and sweet, yet entirely addicting. The two couldn't stop smiling. The older male couldn't help but notice the two dragons armed with fruit peeking out at them. Lance shook his head and waved Devi over. Of course, along came Tamazo.

"Look at the shooting stars, Tama! They seem to be extra bright now!" Tamazo pointed out wildly.

Lance and Ace lowered themselves down towards the forest ground. Tamazo plopped himself on Ace's lap and giddily watched the colorful stars falling.

Devi waited a bit hesitant, and Lance smiled. The white-haired teen lifted Devi up and held him tightly.

"Lance?" Ace called out quietly. The older male glanced over towards his love. Ace gently pet at Tamazo's head. He held a gleam in his bright blue eyes that reflected the rainbow-hued stars. The Auburn teen leaned his head towards the side, and upon Lance's shoulder.  _"You're my home too."_

END

* * *

A/N I really liked Holy Ceres appearing, her design is just so beautiful! I like to think that while she was messing with them, that there was a deeper reasoning behind her being so strict about the healing process. So, for this story, I have it as a test of bonds. Due to the bond Devi has with Lance, he was able to heal without having to lose himself. However, it was something that could have gone as predicted. I kinda feel there was some truth to Ceres' lie about memories being lost and being reborn. Anyways, we have a bit more of an open Lance in the romance moments. After nearly losing Devi, he definitely wants to hold tightly to those he loves. I hope you enjoyed this. Have a lovely Valentine's day, I'm not sure what series I'll be writing for, but there will be some random BL fanfic (even if it's not PAD, fear not there will be more LanceAce in the future!)


	12. With Your Hand in Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Loooooong Update! Feels! Episodes 83-86 spoilers!

_Chapter 12- With Your Hand in Mine_

Covering Episodes 83-86 with added fluff! Also as Crunchyroll has started subbing I've found Daphnes' former student is named 'Mere', and I've called him tons of different names throughout the series. I'll get to going back and correcting that in due time, sorry about that, a lot gets lost in translation when writing for a raw series (and I don't always hear the names right- sometimes not even close-) But thanks to everyone for reading this story.

* * *

The beautiful, colorful drops descended throughout the sky, like stars. Lance had trouble paying it too much attention. His mind seemed to focus on the weight, of his precious dragon, in his lap, and of course, his lover snuggled against his side. With Ace, he was able to create a new future, beyond all the pain of the past. Everything was possible now, and he wasn't about to let go of the ones he loved the most, not after almost losing Devi.

And if what he heard from Vahaton was true, then Ace should be alright. Jest had been sealed away, and yet, Ace didn't seem to act victorious.

Ace's head, resting on his shoulder, was more than a welcome weight. Lance extended his arm to the side and grasped on to the tip of his cape. He wrapped the blue cape around Ace's body. He snaked his arm around Ace's waist and held it there. Ace's blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. He hummed in content and cuddled up closer to Lance. The older male couldn't help but to lean down and kiss Ace tenderly on his lips. "Ace…" Lance whispered his lover's name softly. "You're alright? Ace," Lance asked with a quiver in his gold eyes.

"Y-yeah…" Ace flushed pink and smiled. He missed Lance too much, and after the fight with Jest...he wanted to look at Lance more than ever. So he did that, even if it was terribly embarrassing. "I don't know if you heard before but Jest had been sealed away," Ace couldn't bring himself to say the word 'defeated' yet, not when it hardly felt like it at all.

"Hmm, I know," Lance confirmed and leaned down. He pressed his forehead to Ace's in a soft kiss. "To be in such a fight...Are you truly alright ?" Lance's voice was so quiet and gentle; Ace couldn't help but feel himself press closer to Lance.

"Yeah, I'm alright. It wasn't as bad as I expected," Ace assured with a smile. "I wasn't alone, and Master Daphnes had been the one to seal him."

"So, she was out there somewhere…" Lance pondered aloud. He turned to Ace with a darkened glow in his eyes. Ace found it to be regret.

"I should have been there beside you," Lance lamented. He pressed several rounds of kisses all over Ace's face. His lips seemed to have a way, of sparking warmth, everywhere they touched. Ace knew he was blushing from the lavishing attention. The white-haired teen had known this to be a very effective method at soothing Ace.

"Lance, I would have hated if you came out to fight, while you were still hurting so much. Things worked out, and in the end, we're back here: Together," Ace assured his love. His words were warm and full of light.

"But had Daphnes not-" Lance found himself slipping out. Ace stopped him with a tender kiss on his cheek.

"But she  _was_  there," Ace countered with a hopeful smile. "And I... _knew I'd come back to you!_ So…." His blue eyes turned away from Lance's warm gaze. The younger male found himself blushing under the loving glances. Ace seemed to catch a breath, with time, and turn back to Lance.

"Ace?" Lance blinked as he noticed a playful glint in Ace's eyes.

"Still, to be part of a victorious fight, I think I could use some praise," Ace teased with a grin on his face.

Ace's lover smirked at this. Lance hadn't wasted an opportunity. He pet Devi gently on his head before slowly releasing his hand. He took that hand and placed it underneath Ace's chin. The older male brought Ace in for a very passionate kiss. Ace brought his hands to rest on Lance's shoulders, as he turned to better face his lover. Lance's lips seemed to have a way of making the younger boy grow weak against him. The white-haired male moved his lips lower to caress Ace's bottom lip. The latter couldn't help but mewl out, especially after Lance licked his lips like that.

"Mmm, Lance." Ace practically purred out against Lance. "Love you," Ace murmured, finding his lover's affection infectious. The younger boy found himself nuzzling his head, against Lance's chest. His eyes were sparkling, and there was no guarantee when they'd get time alone, like this again.

Ace pat at Tamazo's head, and it seemed the little dragon was already snoring in his lap. Ace released his hand. Well, that would explain the quiet. It seemed Tamazo was wiped after the battle with Jest. Ace leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Lance's lips. He let his, newly freed, hand wander up to the back of Lance's hand. He let his fingers brush through the soft locks of hair. The older male groaned into the kiss and was equal to respond. Devi huffed as he found Lance's hand drifting off from its place on his head, for longer than expected.

Lance chuckled into the kiss. Ace smiled at the ticklish feeling of Lance's breath on his lips. He tilted his head back and pressed a hand firmly on the back of Lance's head. He urged Lance to press further into the kiss. It didn't take longer than a second, for the older male to respond. He wasn't one to pass up a chance when Ace initiated things.

Lance's hands traveled down and brushed against Ace's sides. His fingers teased at the hem of Ace's shirt and brushed at the skin underneath. The younger boy moaned, into the kiss and buried his fingers through the soft strands of white hair. Their lips continued to part and meet again, and again. Ace's eyes fluttered open and the two reluctantly parted. His blue eyes were glazed over and his cheeks turned pink. Lance was mildly flushed, but it was more than enough to make Ace beam. It was about time he got to see that expression again.

The younger boy reached for Lance's hand, at his hip, and held it tightly. The older male pressed his lips to Ace's forehead. "I love you too," Lance responded with mirth in his eyes. He wasn't about to question whatever got into Ace. He definitely did mind it. This eager side of his rival lover was endearing.

Ace hummed happily at this. Lance returned to petting Devi. He couldn't fight the smile that seemed to come as he was surrounded by love. Lance squeezed Ace's hand tightly.

"You're really...affectionate tonight," Ace gently teased as he kissed his love on the cheek. Lance assumed Ace had no idea how alluring he was acting, or how his eyelashes seemed to flutter at him, as he smiled meekly.

Lance smirked at this, "I could say that about you, starting that up just seconds ago." he countered in an equally alluring tone.

"You started this to begin with," Ace argued back lightly and laughed. "Not that I mind...but...is everything okay?" He found himself blurting. The squeeze on his hand gave out his answer.

Lance stayed quiet and focused on looking towards Devi. His golden eyes shivered.

"What is it?" Ace looked up at Lance with concern. Lance hadn't responded and Ace took his free hand to press against Lance's cheek. He turned the older boy towards himself. " _Lance,"_ Ace cooed out his name tenderly. The younger boy kissed Lance's cheek again.

"I…" Lance wasn't sure where, to begin with, this, or well, what almost occurred. "It was Devi…."

"Devi?" Ace blinked and looked at the dragon cuddling up in Lance's lap. He seemed content.

"I almost…" Lance couldn't finish that thought. "He wasn't doing well before, and...I had to go get help."

"Lance," Ace's eyes shook in concern and he caressed the older man's hand. Lance leaned into the touch, indulging in being cared for by his younger lover. "You can always call me, and I would've been there, in a heartbeat," he assured. Lance brushed his cheek against Ace's hand. His lips brushed against Ace's fingers gently.

"Thank you," Lance professed sincerely. "I wasn't sure how much time we would have…" Lance's voice lowered. Devi nuzzled against the hand petting him.

"Master Lance," Devi called out softly.

"I'm alright," Lance assured and smiled at his dragon partner. "Devi is alright and...You're alright now…" he turned back to look at Ace gently. "It wasn't easy to find a place nearby that would help to heal him. There were quite a few places still harmed from Dominion and judging by their words... it wasn't an option and so-"

Ace frowned at this comment. "Don't listen to them! It wasn't your fault with what happened!" He was quick to defend the other. This made Lance smile.

"Ace," Lance's eyes held a bright light of mirth.

"So-sorry," Ace scratched at his cheek. "Go on...so where did you go?"

"I had gone back to Stella," Lance answered. He noticed the almost instant frown on Ace's lips. Ace's hand squeezed his own tightly.

"Oh," Ace said weakly. He puffed out his cheeks as he grumbled, "Where Ana is…"

Lance couldn't help but laugh at the remark. However, he did need to explain what he found near there. "She was there, but the reason I came there with Devi, was to find a healer. I had found Holy Ceres and….well," Lance winced at the memory.

Ace pressed his lips to Lance's. He beamed as it seemed to ease the worry lines on his love's face. The younger male continued to caress and brushed his hand all along the side of Lance's face.

"It turned out alright. Devi's back and I just...want to keep those I love close," Lance professed and smirked at the wild red flush that spread of Ace's features. He couldn't resist taking it a step closer. Lance leaned forward and brushed his lips against the shell of Ace's ear. " _I want to keep you very close",_ Lance murmured. He breathed the words directly into Ace's ear. The warm breath combined with the very intimate words were doing everything to keep Ace from staying calm. Ace shivered at this and buried his face in Lance's shoulder.

"Y-you!" Ace grumbled out. Lance smiled at this and kissed the top of Ace's head.

"B-but wait...so why was Ana there?" Ace couldn't help but ask. His cheeks inflated with air and he huffed as he saw Lance chuckling. "What's so funny? I just don't get why Ana had been there and-" Ace caught himself. He looked up at Lance and glared at him. He hated the way his heart was telling him he  _loved_ that laugh even at his own expense. Still, Ace was stubborn. "It's not funny! I just don't get it, I mean-well...ah…" Ace groaned.

"I'm not sure why but she did seem to know about the Holy Ceres from her family so that helped," Lance shrugged at this. There was something entirely precious about seeing Ace so worked up. The lines on his face formed and he couldn't fight the scowl on his face for the life of him. Ace seemed to move closer to Lance and hold his hand a bit tighter. "She asked me to 'go out' somewhere with her and told me about how she 'felt'," Lance sighed at the rather uncomfortable memory.

Lance noticed a scowl seem to grow darker on Ace's face. His entire forehead was scrunched up. "She WHAT?" Ace yelped out. He was quick to cover his mouth with his hand, and he turned away from Lance's knowing gaze.

Lance wasn't going to allow Ace to just do that without listening to the end of the story. "Idiot," the older male chided, and he gently grasped Ace at his waist. He pressed the smaller boy flush against him and stole a quick kiss. "I had no idea she even felt that way or I would have said something sooner. Of course, I turned her down, instantly. Would you like to know  _what I said?_ "

Ace couldn't help but swallow. There was something about the way Lance was saying that and the smug smile that made him feel overheated. "W-w-well, of course. You're my  _boyfriend_  and I think I could use an explanation here!" Ace huffed out. He blinked his soft blue eyes as he noticed the smirk grow on Lance's lips. The younger male winced. He had worked to sound so sure of himself too.

"Boyfriend?" Lance repeated with a bit of humor dancing in his eyes.

"A-ah-we-ll I mean that-I-just tell me! Look, just forget that now," Ace at last spat out. He was entirely red and definitely wasn't meeting Lance's stupidly pretty eyes.

"There's no chance in that. But it's fine. The title fits us right?" Lance shrugged this off and kept his gaze entirely on Ace.  _You just made me very happy right now, idiot._

Lance impressed himself on getting those words out. Had Ace actually turned back to look at him, he would have seen the hopeless, lovesick smile that followed. Lance had seemed so casual about this though, and it almost made Ace feel upset. Ace's heart was practically screaming at him!

Lance wasn't one to let this go. He reached for Ace and held his hand under the boy's chin. "Ace," he called in a deeper tone and waited for those beautiful blue eyes to come meet him again. "I told Ana, that I could never return those feelings. Because I love you,  _my boyfriend. I love_  only you.  _Ace_ ," Lance deeply professed. He took Ace into a soft and loving kiss.

Ace kissed back instantly, feeling everything going wild in his heart. The younger boy's eyes glossed over as they parted... Lance could even make  _that_  word seem incredible. Ace never thought of it much of being a 'boyfriend' before, and it definitely wasn't a term that should have sounded  _that good_ from Lance's lips. The way he spoke his name was like a melody, and he could see an amused smile on Lance's face.

"La-lance," Ace stuttered terribly and he knew he was burning up. He had finally come to, after those words. Ace began again, "Wait! So you just said that? R-really?"

Lance shook his head and frowned at the shortened kiss. "Of course, I did. You're the only one, Ace. I love you and I intend to be with you always."

Ace flustered over that. "Well, me too! I'm not letting you go, either! Ever!" He professed with a stern tone. They met each other's eyes and couldn't stop the laugh that followed. Ace rested his head back on Lance's shoulder. Devi was happy to have Lance's attention back to petting him.

"Ace, I'd like to take you somewhere..." Lance trailed off. His cheeks dusted pink and he turned to the side.

"Where do you want to go?" Ace blinked and looked up curiously.

Devi sighed within Lance's lap. Master Lance certainly fell for someone oblivious.

"I mean as in…." Lance looked towards their joined hands. "To go out, together, with you...and only you."

Wait, so….  _Was Lance asking him out? Maybe they did relationship thing backward...but, still, the prospect got his heart racing._

"Oh….OH! OH! Y-yeah I'd love to it's just…" Ace bit down on his lip.

"What?" Lance asked with worry evident in his lowered eyes... He hadn't quite expected that answer.

"I'm not sure we're really at a time of peace," Ace voiced his worries. "B-but I definitely want to! And it's not like I've thought of this before a lot or like I have some expectations, or need to do anything specific. Anything with you is great," Ace, at last, finished. He found his free hand nervously rummaging through his hair.

"Alright then," Lance responded with a bit of mirth. "When things calm down a bit more, and when you're sure we're at a time of peace...let me take you somewhere..." Lance shook his head and reached for Ace's hand. He made sure to look right into Ace's blue eyes. "And... _Ace_ , eventually I want to..." Lance started off. His pinks dusted pink and he felt his throat dry. He had meant to get this out earlier.

It was something Ace would have considered adorable, had his own heart not been pounding in his ears. "What is it?" Ace asked. He shivered at the intense gaze that followed and felt his cheeks burning.

"Ah…" Lance paused for a moment and blushed. It was a rather rare sight for Ace to see, with a fluorescent line of pink staining Lance's cheeks. It honestly, made him more attractive, if Ace were, to be honest with his heart.

Lance stubbornly turned away. "I-I will tell you later," he finished and cleared his throat.

Ace huffed at this, and practically growled out the words, "You can't just do that!"

"But I am…" Lance admitted, and Ace could tell, whatever was on his mind, made him nervous.

"But...now, I really want to know," Ace added on, but with a lighter tone. His eyes looked towards Lance, lovingly. He wasn't going to push it.

"I'll tell you soon," Lance voiced again and clutched for Ace's hand.

Ace playfully smiled at his lover. "I'll wait then," he responded and laced their fingers together. He gave his boyfriend another gentle kiss.

* * *

Fireworks were bursting, from the top of Dragoza's tall castle-theme towers. All of the ancients were present, including some new members to join. Vahaton, Eldora, and Torlie were standing up proudly on the steps. They glanced down at the crowds of citizens from all over Dragoza.

Vahaton stood in the center, of the staircase, amongst the smiling and curious faces. On his right side, lined up behind him, were Herriot and Morgan. The twins were standing strongly behind him. They had briefly squeezed each other's hands tightly, as though in an effort for good luck, and smiled at one another.

"Citizens of Dragoza. The child of light, Herriot and the child of darkness, Morgan will be taking their places as the new Ancients. They will become the new ancient of light and darkness within Dragoza. Today will mark as the ceremony which we celebrate these two joining us. Together we will work on restoring the peace within Dragoza! We are now in a time of peace!" Vahaton announced towards the crowd. He rose his scepter in the air as though finalizing the decision. He held a hopeful light, in his eyes, as the twins were invested with their new title.

The crowds cheered, entirely hopeful to see the end of Dominion closing. Now was a time of peace and they had their new protectors before them all well and bright.

"Master Herriot and Morgan. Congratulations!" Garnet whispered from amongst the crowds. The idol's brown eyes lit up and she folded her hands together.

Charo beamed at the crowd, certainly happy for the twins. He couldn't have been prouder of his friends. Of course, it never failed to bring a smile to the blonde's face when these events occurred. The young male hadn't been one to miss announcements like this. His green eyes scanned up towards his mentor. He beamed as he noticed Torlie catching his gaze and smiling right back at him. He'd definitely tell Torlie, one day.

Ace couldn't seem to shake this feeling off of himself. He glanced down towards the ground beneath. Even amongst the fireworks lighting up the sky and the hopeful cheers. It all felt off.

"Is this a time...of peace?" Ace muttered to himself. His blue eyes shook in apprehension.

* * *

It hadn't been known to Ace or his friends, but there was more going on below the surface. A team of SDF members had deployed on a mission far beneath the ocean's surface. They submerged into the ocean in a large grey submarine with the SDF logo on the side.

A young brunette woman seemed to be leading the mission. She held out a large clipboard and an electronic device. "Our data says something was to show up here, keep submerging," she instructed a younger, freckled, worker.

"Right!" he said and continued to count at the distance they went under water.

"Nyuudo," The leader called through her device.

Sitting at his own desk was the red-cloaked, bald and spectacled leader of the SDF. He had been waiting impatiently within his chair for a new report. "Have you found it yet?" He asked of the woman.

"I feel we will need to move on to extra actions. It's buried further than expected," She explained from the other end of the line.

"Well, wait for my next report. Everything is in order here," Nyuudo explained and promptly ended the conversation. He curled his hands together tightly and placed them on his desk. "The battle between the humans and Dragonoids is over. But to begin this plan a new stage will need to be set!"

* * *

Tamazo had been looking over at the horizon with a large pair of goggles. Ace had gotten used to his partner's frequent visits to the gift shop. Tamazo had found himself building a collection, from souvenirs found, in Ace's room.

"1, 2, 3! Tama! Today's extra peaceful and bright, no matter where Tama looks, Tama!" Tamazo exclaimed as he continued looking around the area.

Ace had been laying on the grassy field below himself. His head was supported by his folded arms, and he couldn't fight the apprehension flowing through his eyes. "Yup," he added quite monotone.

"Vienna City looks bright, Tama! A perfect day to go out for treats, Tama!" Tamazo chirped out and began to scan around the area.

"Yup," Ace said again softly.

"It's a great day Tama! Dominion is gone and Dragoza will be even better than before, Tama! Maybe Tama will get extra treats for helping protect the towns, Tama!" Tamazo threw off his goggles and started laughing to himself.

"Yup," Ace repeated himself, unable to look away from the sky above.

Tamazo fluttered over and jumped in front of Ace. The little dragon's eyes widened. "What's up with you, Tama?"

Ace let out a long breath. He sat up with his legs crowding up to his chest. "It's just that something seems strange…"

Tamazo's eyes bulged out and he started rambling. The little dragon placed his hands upon his cheeks. "I knew it, Tama! Ace hasn't been resting well enough and started to lose it, Tama! Or maybe Dominion has come back together. Don't worry Ace, Tamazo will be there to stop it!" Tamazo had boldly proclaimed. He placed his rounded hand against his chest in pride.

Ace shook his head fondly. "No, it's not like that." Tamazo's ridiculous mindset had snapped him out of it, for a moment. That and what followed.

"What's that?" Ace turned towards one of the grassy bushes behind him. He and Tamazo started crawling over towards the source. Shaking behind the grassy bush was a little blue Bubblie.

"It's frightened…. Another frightened monster?" Ace says as he scoops up the little tear-drop monster, into his hands. They were in a time of peace, but it had barely been a week since Jest was sealed. Peace couldn't be restored that quickly.

"It's okay," Ace's voice starts to soothe the monster as he cradles it towards his chest. The little Bubblie looks up curiously over at the Auburn haired male. "It's all gonna be alright," Ace assured softly.

"I keep seeing this happening with the monsters. It makes me wonder if we're really in a time of peace…" Ace trails off and holds the monster closer.

"What's causing this Tama?" Tamazo fluttered over and started patting the Bubblie on its head.

"I don't know…" Ace answered. Ace couldn't help but smile as he noticed the Bubblie relaxing in his hold. A part of him wondered if some of Lance's natural gift had rubbed off on him. Perhaps, his beloved rival would have a solution.

"Ace!" A familiar and cheerful voice called out to him. It brought Tamazo and Ace to attention.

He noticed Charo rushing in and waving them over. The blond had a bright smile on his face. He was right beside Torlie.

"Ah, Charo and Master Torlie," Ace greeted noticing the group and later Garnet beside them. She seemed a bit quieter than usual. Perhaps, there was something up.

"Long time no see," Torlie greeted the younger male politely with a brightened smile. "Have you been well?"

Tamazo was the one to quickly speak up. "Tamazo is doing well Tama! But what about Vahaton? He had that hurt forehead," Tamazo gestured towards the top of his head, remembering the elder wrapped in bandages not too long ago.

"Vahaton has been well. He's injured but is taking it easy. I had told him I'd be going to visit Libriya and I heard he had some story he's been trying to tell…." Garnet responded first. She wanted to sigh as she noticed Charo and Torlie looking towards one another, communicating in their own odd language. Well, it couldn't be helped they did seem to have an idea about what may be occurring in Dragoza.

"Ah, Grandpa Vahaton's story?" Ace paused at that. So maybe he wasn't the only one getting these strange feelings.

* * *

From within the town's peaceful garden, Vahaton and Ace's grandmother had been communicating. They were sitting beside each other and conversing over tea.

"Peace is a wonderful thing," Vahaton added on, blissfully, as he took a sip from his cup of tea.

Angine wasn't one to be at ease. She gently scolded the Ancient, "Is that right? Well, regardless of what you say now that doesn't excuse you from your duties as an Ancient of Water."

Vahaton chuckled. "Ah, I'm aware of that, do not worry. The entire guild had been working on restoring peace in each of the cities," the elder explained this cheerfully. "From here on we will work towards creating a more peaceful world," Vahaton assures as he takes a long sip of his tea.

He glanced over across the plants and bright sun above them. The elder male can't help but smile. He knows that his dear godson Lance will be alright, especially with Angine's grandson looking after him like that. "I'm doing alright now. Jest and Dominion are no longer causing problems. Eldora is recovering, and everyone is working hard to make Dragoza a peaceful place."

Angine looks over the ancient and holds a soft smile on her face. She certainly wasn't one to believe so easily. "Without the drop impacts, it has been rather quiet lately," she admitted. "But it feels as though we've reached a point where we can't enter further….or know anything beyond this time of peace."

"Hmmm?" Vahaton turns towards Angine questioningly.

"It's too quiet," Angine responds, "Like a calm before the storm."

"Before the storm…." Vahaton repeats and thinks over the words. His voice seems to soften. "Will something else happen here then? And just as soon as we've finally found peace…."

"I'm convinced there will be something that comes up but I'm not saying that something will happen right away but…" She trailed off.

"Hey! There you are!" Ace's bright voice broke the two out of their thoughts. The young male seemed to have the ability to break his grandmother out of her worries. "I thought you'd be here!" Ace announced. He rushed in towards the garden area. Charo, Torlie, and Garnet were close behind.

"Master Vahaton, you left the town of Water," Garnet scolded, with her hands on her hips. She had been worried to see him up and about so soon.

Vahaton laughed lightly and turned towards the idol. "Garnet, it seems you're still quite spirited," he says and turns towards the two male blonds. "Ah, Charo and Torlie!" Vahaton closes his eyes happily. He can't help but notice the brightness of Charo's green eyes. He was at his brightest beside his beloved mentor.

"Hello," Charo greeted the ancient politely with a bow.

"It has been way too long," Torlie said as he bowed before the older man.

Vahaton can't help but find himself chuckling. Those two even shared the same mannerisms and speaking patterns. There's a hesitance that comes from the Ancient of Wood. "Well, it certainly seems this visit will involve more than casual greetings. Let's find someplace more private to talk," He told the others.

The group ended up meeting up at the main clock tower in Crocus. Vahaton sat at his desk and looked over at the concerned faces. "So what is this about the drops?" Vahaton started out.

Torlie responded very firmly to this. "Yes, that's right. Recently there had been very mysterious movements with them."

Charo nodded at this and reached into his bag. He agreed. "It's true, this is…" he rummaged throughout the bottom of his bag and pulled out a rolled up map. Charo unrolled the map of Dragoza and spread it over Vahaton's desk. "This is the observation record," The blond finished.

The map of Dragoza had several red dots all along with areas that marked drop impacts. Ace glanced at the map. He pointed towards a particular corner in the map that was flooded with red dots. "Ah, it seems something is gathering here. Near the flowers in Crocus," Ace recalled, after giving the area one last glance.

"It sure is weird to see all of that activity with the drops," Garnet found herself worrying.

Torlie nodded at this and closed his eyes. "Naturally, this happens without seeing what's going on and with who is involved. It's likely this is taking underground in some sort of basement." Torlie finishes.

"The basement?" Vahaton repeats. His eyes lowered and lingered over the map.

Torlie nods firmly at this, "Yes, to the best of my knowledge, it seems the source of this all is taking place below the surface. This is the first time, I've seen something like this," the blond professed.

"Just what had been happening over this past half of a year...is this a natural phenomena or…" Vahaton paused after saying this.

Angine looks down in concern. It seems her suspicions were right. "Someone's been working behind the scenes…"

"Could it Dominion, tama!" Tamazo started babbling out in a panic. "Dominion is back, Tama! Tama will have to finish them off once and for all, Tama!"

"No," The elder of water shook his head. "There's no power within Dominion anymore."

"Well, then...who is it?" Ace asked.

Vahaton exhaled over at this. "Well, I have my own suspicions, but, in any case, it's necessary we investigate any detail further. We need to look into this as much as possible without drawing too much attention."

Torlie looked firmly. His eyes held a serious glint over this. "Of course. This is happening right after everyone had gotten back to a calm life."

"Yes, I will be counting on you, Torlie." Vahaton put his faith in the other ancient.

"Right," Torlie nodded in understanding at the request. Charo too held a firm look in his eyes.

The young blond looked up towards Ace and Garnet. "Garnet, Ace. Could I ask you both to help out?" Charo asks with great sincerity.

Ace smiles at this. "Of course."

Garnet beamed and put her hand on a thumbs up. "Of course, I'll be of further assistance."

"Tama will be there too Tama!" Tamazo assured.

* * *

Torlie, Charo, Ace, and Garnet bid farewell to Vahaton. The group headed down the stairs.

"Eh? You mean to say you've seen something weird with the monsters?" Charo looked concerned.

Ace nodded at this, "Yeah, lately I've been seeing more and more frightened monsters. It seemed like it was happening, even among the areas, with less drop activity," He finished.

Torlie responded, "I'm not surprised. It seems there has been a lot of abnormalities around here. But let's not forget to find a conclusion to ideas first," he advised.

Tamazo boasted with a hand over his chest. "Tamazo will look all around heaven and earth to find an answer, Tama! Naturally, It will be all good with Tama! Hahaha!" Tamazo started laughing.

"Naturally? Because you think you be the sole monster to find and defeat whatever is causing this," Garnet shot back, leaving Tamazo to deflate.

"Tama. Tamazo could have handled it already if the place we're looking for wasn't so far, Tama!" Tamazo defended himself as he raised his fists into the air.

* * *

Torlie had brought out four large latched bags filled with strange electronic devices. Torlie opened the latches to reveal the odd controllers. They were shaped peculiarly with silver stakes on the bottom. On the top of the electronic device were circular containers that involved gemstones.

Torlie began to explain, "I made these to detect drop measurements. At the very top, of the sleek, is a stone that had been made to react to the drops," He looked over towards the group and further explained. "When the switch is turned on, the part of the drill will stick into the ground and communicate and create a signal regarding the drops movements…"

Torlie paused and brought out his table displaying a precise electronic map with several dots scattered along. "This will help us collect responses on the spot to gather data from the drops. It's supposed to analyze the flow," He finishes and looked towards Ace.

Ace nodded at this and gave the Ancient of Wood a serious look. Charo and Garnet also gave Torlie a firm nod of confirmation.

"Ace and Garnet, I'll need you to go out towards the flower field and install these," He gestured towards the two. The bleach-blond started to unfold a large map of Dragoza. He highlighted the areas and handed it towards Ace and Garnet.

Torlie turned towards the young blond next with a smile. "Charo, I'll need you to plant these devices around here," He gently instructed.

All three of the dragon callers nodded and planned for their course of action. They each took one of the bags and headed out.

* * *

Garnet and Ace arrived at the destined flower field and began planting the gadgets steaks into the ground.

Tamazo had been of little help. The white egg-dragon had fallen asleep on top of the tree and started snoring loudly.

"Hey, wake up and help us out over here!" Garnet urged the little dragon.

"Tama's stomach can't take much more Tamaaa~" Tamazo continued to yawn and babble in his sleep.

"Please wake up already!" Garnet pressed her hands around the sides of her mouth and shouted.

"Ahhhh Tamaaaa~" Tamazo woke up from that with a bolt. The dragon tumbled from the branch and towards the tree.

Ace laughed teasingly at Tamazo's actions. He wanted to get this started already. "I can't help but wonder what happened to the drops…" Ace trailed off and turned on the switch of the grounded device. "Please, work soon," Ace called out towards the device. It had begun to glow as though on cue.

* * *

Charo had finished planting his own electronics and pressing on the final switch. He returned from the grassy area that had not been far from Torlie. A part of him felt pleased to know his mentor stationed him so close by.

His smile brightened, as he noticed his beloved mentor. Torlie's gaze had been so focused watching the tablet screen in front of him. He was as diligent as ever to help out Dragoza.

"I installed them," Charo called out towards his mentor. Torlie broke out of his thoughts at the cheerful voice. He beamed towards the younger male.

"Ah, good job," He praised the blond. "It seems the set up worked out well. Let's check on the progress," Torlie waved the younger male over.

Charo's smiled brightened as he sat beside his mentor. "Right," The two couldn't help but smile at each other for a moment. There was something so natural that came with them working together.

The oncoming sounds of footsteps broke the moment. Charo turned over first and noticed a purple-haired Dragonoid approaching them.

"Miss Sonia," Charo greeted her politely.

Torlie stood up and stood before the Dragonoid. "Did you hear about the state of the monsters?"

"Yes," She said firmly. "Torlie, Tinbell is now an egg drop, correct?"

Torle looked over at her skeptically. It had made sense with what happened with Dominion. "He had returned to that formin my hands. It seemed to the correct answer to take him back." The bleach-blond explained as he held out his book-shaped D-gear. "I felt, this way, I could safely protect him," he explained.

Sonia nods at this. She seems to accept this response and turns back towards the forest.

"Sonia, aren't you going to check on Ace?" Charo asked curiously. Those two seemed to share a common connection, with the monsters around them, so it would make sense.

Torlie saw the apprehension in the Dragonoid's eyes. He walked over towards her. "You have places to go, isn't that right?" He guessed.

Sonia nodded firmly.

A smile made its way to Torlie's lips. He assured the other. "It'll be alright, Dragoza has Ace," Torlie began. "Garnet, and Charo," His eyes glazed over at his apprentice beside him. Charo beamed at the praise. "Please leave this to us," Torlie told the woman.

Sonia looked over at Torlie for a moment before closing her eyes. "Okay," she said in acceptance.

Charo's eyes gazed up towards his mentor. He called for the other gently. "Master, Torlie…"

Torlie turned back towards Charo with a soft smile. "It'll be alright," he assures the younger blond. "Anyways let's keep track of the drops."

Charo nods at this and leans over towards Torlie, watching the screen diligently. He couldn't help but smile as Torlie's arm brushed against him to tap at the screen... His mentor was so focused.  _You're not alone in this, Torlie._

Torlie and Charo watched the peculiar movements intently. There was a particular increase in the movement that followed. "Drops are gathering from all over, and right here." Torlie pointed at the center of the screen. He made sure Charo was looking. Charo's eyes widened at the actions.

The increase of dots appeared on the screen. It even started to make an alert beeping sound. "This is…" Torlie nearly bolted up as he clutched the tablet in his hands.

"What is it?" Charo looked up with concern.

Torlie's dark yellow eyes glanced over towards the young male. "The drops are moving faster and reactions are only getting stronger!"

Charo's eyes began to look carefully at the screen.

"Charo, you may know of this destination," The older male finished.

* * *

"I think that's the last of them," Ace declared in relief.

"Okay," Garnet added on, happily. She breathed out slowly.

Ace scanned around the grassy field. His lips pursed as he noticed two Bubblies cuddled up together. They were shivering.

"They're still frightened," Ace spoke sadly as he leaned down towards the Bubblie.

"What's that, Tama!?" Tamazo exclaimed as the gust of orbs flew into the field. They surrounded the Bubblie.

"Runaway," Ace advised as he began to summon drops to strike at the wild, drop, current.

"Is this a drop impact?" Garnet wondered aloud.

"No, it's not, there's something off about the drops," Ace insisted. "It seems that they're drawn to something," Ace had declared this.

Tamazo rushed over towards the drops. "Take that, Tama!" The dragon whipped around and sent the drops back.

"It seems safe to get close to them," Ace notes. He leaned down and extends his hand towards the Bubblie. "You're alright," he assures the two. He can't help but watch as the drops continued to travel so strangely. "What was that just now?"

Garnet shrugged at this and shook her head. "I don't know. So…" Her smile turned a bit more mischevious. "How are things with Lance?" Her smile quickly turned to a smirk as she saw her friend easily blush.

"W-what makes you ask that?" Ace turned away. All of a sudden.

"Well, it's obvious you've been out of it, and I figured you're missing him," Garnet teased. Yet, Ace felt she was saying this with a different motive. Her brown eyes were darker and her lips fell to a frown. So she was...concerned?

"Ah, n-no we're doing fine," Ace added quickly. "I guess I've just haven't felt so at peace lately...even with Jest being gone."

Garnet nodded at this with understanding. "Yeah, but I'm sure it'll be alright."

Ace looked over her skeptically.

"We're all friends idiot. All of us Dragon Callers, danger seems to come out of the blue, but we've always found a way to manage," Garnet finished.

"Thanks, that actually...helps" Ace smiled at this.

Garnet shrugged, "I know. I'm pretty good at this stuff, just like how I helped you and Lance meet up again."

Ace rolled his eyes at this. "I didn't ask for help with that!"

"You two would have been dancing around each other for ages otherwise," Garnet noted and rolled her eyes as Ace seemed to have a goofy smile on his face. Her dorky friend was blushing like crazy. No doubt, Lance came to Ace's mind. Well, Ace was looking over at his D-gear.

"What is it?" she asked, but seemed to know the answer. She leaned over to see the new message, a short and simple 'I love you'. Something that simple was making him smile like that? He really was hopeless. Well, it seems she was surrounded. "You two are ridiculous"

Ace snatched his D-gear back to his chest. He huffed and turned his head away. "E-excuse me!?" Even Tamazo had flown over trying to read the message. "That's private!"

"Yep, today I'm going from one love-sick friend to another…" Garnet whined and shook her head.

"Another?" Ace paused and thought of their youngest friend. "Ah, Charo…"

Garnet nodded and rolled her eyes. "You have  _no idea_ how bad it gets. I'm pretty sure Charo said  _'Master Torlie'_ like a hundred times in the past hour. He was praising Torlie for practically breathing. The kid might as well had a sign reading 'I'm in love with you' floating above his head," She mimicked the younger boy's doting, soft tone, in her ramble.

Ace smiled a bit, that definitely sounded like Charo.

"And Torlie is  _so protective_ over Charo! I mean Charo tripped over like what a twig? on the way over here and the guy just rushed over to his side in a heartbeat. It's hopeless! And you know, one day, Torlie's gonna see Charo, all grown up, and it'll hit both of them like a ton of bricks...but until then I have to be around our dearest little pine-forest and his hero. I swear the two getting talking technical, and its like I could have disappeared and they wouldn't have noticed until we came to get you!"

Ace shook his head at Garnet's dramatic stories. He could understand her frustration though. Charo definitely had a strong attachment to the Ancient of Wood, and he wished for them a happy future when the time came.

"You know, he's almost as bad at hiding his feelings as you, but not quite," Garnet jeered at her friend.

Ace glared at the idol. "Excuse me?"

Garnet shrugged, "You're crazy about your boyfriend, and it easily shows," she told her friend.

"I-I am not," Ace denied and turned towards the side. He heard his D-gear ringing and took it out to read a message from Charo. "Anyway... let's go back," Ace voiced and Garnet agreed. Ace hurriedly loaded an earlier message and typed out a reply.  _I love you, Lance. I want to see you again, soon._

* * *

Ace, Garnet, Charo, and Torlie met up, after planting the tracking devices, around the area. They returned back to converse with Vahaton and Angine.

Torlie took out his out tablet and started loading up the map. "It seems that this is occurring on the shore of Crocus…"

"But to occur there...the amount of drops is enormous," Vahaton voiced his thoughts, worriedly. "It's only increasing with time." Vahaton's gaze fell down on his desk. "Apparently, I've been unaware that someone is out collecting drops.

"Yes, it seems so," Torlie lowers his gaze.

Angine crossed her arms over her chest and speaks up. Her voice comes out with a heavy sigh. "Vahaton, I thought you said you didn't have a bad premonition about this."

"But, isn't it odd, to have such a large amount of drops around? What's the point of that?" Garnet chimed in first.

Ace and Charo look towards one another with worry.

"I can't help but wonder what's there beyond the shoreline," Charo ponders this aloud.

Torlie's gaze steels as he closes his eyes. "I don't understand this," He shakes his head. "I'll need to investigate this as well,"

Ace purses his lips and his blue eyes still. He turns towards Torlie. "I'll go too," he declares.

"Ace?" Charo responded, surprised at those words.

"The monsters here are so frightened. I want to leave as soon as possible," Ace declares this firmly. "I want to locate the cause of this and solve it." He further elaborates on his reasoning and looks firmly at Torlie. "I want to assure the monsters they will be alright. I want to go out on this Vahaton," He looks determined. "I need to go to the heart of the water."

Vahaton can't help but allow this. "What can I do, but appoint Ace with a guild dragon. You'll need to go right to the drop destination and find the cause of this. We'll be counting on you Ace,"

"Yes!" Ace exclaimed victoriously. He held up his closes hand.

Tamazo cheered beside him. "You've got it, Tama!"

Angine couldn't help but lower her eyes in worry. She had felt apprehensive about this for some time. "Be careful, Ace."

Ace smiles reassuringly. "I'll be alright, Grandma!"

* * *

The sky darkened outside and the three moons rose to the sky. They reflected in the vast ocean, and unknown to any of the dragon callers a stronger power was lurking.

Charo, Torlie, and Garnet went to see Ace off. Ace stood beside the red carrier dragon and petted the

Torlie began to speak, "I do not know what will happen, but don't push yourself too hard," he told Ace with a gentle pat on his shoulder. Ace nodded at this.

"Ah, don't worry, Tama will be with Ace, Tama!" Tamazo boasts at this.

Garnet gave her friend a thumbs up. "You've got this one Ace. Hang in there with Tamazo," She teased.

The little dragon deflated at this. He later puffed out his cheeks.

Charo bowed politely. "Good luck. I'm waiting to hear good news."

"Right, well then I'm off," Ace says this with determination and mounts the red dragon. The dragon takes off into the sky and a new adventure begins.

* * *

Within a misty world, a sinister presence was locked away. The clouds from the sky, of the world, reflected beautifully into the water-like ground below. The sky was painted with a mix of pastel blue, pink, and yellow hues.

Jest, the former Ancient, sat quietly with his legs bunched up against his form. His red and white wings act as a cloak around himself. He closed his eyes and bent his head down, with only his blond hair and white horns to peer out.

He briefly took a moment to peer up at the sky. He noticed Daphnes with her darkened wings and keen eyes, gliding around this world. "Daphnes," Jest calls out as he glances towards the sealed off sky. "I see...so this is a world you've sealed me in," He reasons.

"That's right," Daphnes confirms the suspicions as she continues to fly in a circular pattern, above Jest. "You are in the darkness of eternity. It is here that you will face your sins," she elaborates.

Jest holds his head down. "I was wrong…" he begins. This alerts Daphnes, whose mouth hangs ajar. "It is wrong to think that only my allies have worth. When, in fact, nobody is of merit in this world" he cradles his hand over his face. Jest glares from between his spread fingers. "Dragonoids and Humans, are they equal?"

"That is of absolute truth," Daphnes assures, as she appeared behind Jest, within a flash.

Jest only continued his ramble. "Humans, Dragonoids, they are both equally worthless. Perhaps, because they seem to hold an equal amount of promise," Jest professes and stands up. His voice begins to break and his laughter erupts. "Still, it was rather sweet to carry the sins of my former allies. If such a sweetness is a sin then let it rain down on me," Jest held his hands out to his sides and his laughter grows.

"You're saying this like that…" Daphnes began with spite. She glared towards the former Ancient. "So then…"

"It is time for you to pass guidance," Jest alludes as he stares right beyond the one chosen by darkness. "Give me the power to find these answers." Jest further extends his hand. A large shadowy, dragon-like monster emerges from the shadows.

"You're serious," Daphnes emits a tone of dread, and she looks over towards the monster.

"It has been watching over me forever," Jest explains with a cryptic smile upon his lips.

The dark monster looks over towards his new ally. "My power is unsealed. What is to come next?" It spoke in a distorted voice.

Jest laughs heartily as he basks in the sound of the demented voice. "Darkness Hera Dragon…"

"Jest," Daphnes looked towards the former Ancient in disdain. Her eyes turned steely, and she could only watch with anger.

"Well done. You have released me," The dark shadowy beast begins to form against the brightened skies, of this world.

"Stop this. Doing something like this is…" She attempts to reach the long gone logic of the other. "This type of power seeks only to destroy. Stop this and come with me, I will invite you to another world to seek your retribution."

Jest shakes his head at this, "I'm not interested in such things."

"You must stop," Daphnes warns again, and stands before Jest. Jest only continues to walk through the ancient of darkness. There is only the darkness that remains, and soon that too fades away.

"A monster that controls all color," Daphnes spoke with worry.

From beyond the cloud of darkness, Jest found himself transported to an odd cave.

"This is…" He began looking around the crystallized and darkened cave. "You are here...the demon." Jest looked above himself. There is a large dangling crystal hanging overhead. A sinister smile finds itself on Jest's face. "I had heard that the movement of this monster had disappeared since my ancestors sealed it. I had heard it was gone, but still alive. Now that I've found you, I will unleash you. I will save you from the clan that sealed you. Now I will unleash your force!" Jest shouts out with his determination.

He reached towards his side and pulled out a bright, blinding sword from his side. He lifted the sword up towards the air and hastily stabbed it, into the ground below.

A rather deep and demented voice starts laughing from around the area. A dark orb of energy begins to form, and a small, purple egg drop takes shape within Jest's hand.

"The contract with you. I feel your emotions. Destroying everything, you will belong to me," Jest proclaims as he clutches the monster tightly. "Dragoza will be shaped by this drop."

Jest became enveloped by the blinding light that emitted from the drop.

* * *

Throughout all of Dragoza island, the drops continue to run wildly. A flurry of drops continue to move from within cities, forests, and back towards the ocean.

Several large, grey SDF ships find themselves on top of the ocean. A high-ranked employee within SDF carefully watches a screen before her. Her purple eyes begin to shake as she says, "There is an unusual flow of drops observed from various places. Results with new data will be sure to come out soon. "

"Good work," Nyuudo praises the woman. He is entirely clad in his dark red suit, and his eyes stare worriedly towards the screen.

"The drops seem to be escaping at this spot," the brunette explains to Nyuudo. She looks worriedly towards the screen and with a touch upon a tablet, zooms into the map of Dragoza.

"This is…?" Nyuudo begins.

"Yes, an island within our research facilities," She explains.

"I can't simply believe this," Nyuudo responds.

"Nyuudo?"

"The seal has been….dissolved?"

* * *

Outside of the SDF's direct watch, a sinister glow of purple light begins to emerge. The forest becomes the new revival place of the dark-demonic monster.

"This strength…" Nyuudo continued to watch as the rapid dots on the screen began to move. The facility began to give its alert to a powerful force. The screen zoomed in to show the dark winged-beast forming. "It is that of a demon. The research facilities were originally built for surveillance of the monster Satan."

Nyuudo looked towards the SDF members. Everyone seemed equally curious as to this origin. The SDF president supplied them with a legend.

"This all goes back to the battle of the Dragonoids. The Dragonoids were divided into two groups. In order to end, the long fought battle, the Dragonoids came into contact with friends of the Demon monster, Satan. Satan was to end the war when under contract with another. The Demon tried to destroy all of the opposing Dragonoids. My ancestors had devoted their lives to devise a seal to stop Satan upon this island. The SDF studied techniques to capture and neutralize the monsters…." Nyuudo breathed out a heavy sigh.

"It seems the camera by that lot has been stopped," he notes watching the surveillance screen to shut off. 'The gate of hell has opened, "Nyuudo says ominously, as watches the screens continue to turn to black.

* * *

Ace clung tightly to the red carrier dragon. He watched a large beam of purple began to burst from below the forest and into the sky.

"I see it, Tamazo," Ace tells his dragon partner. The younger dragon clings to Ace's back nervously.

"What is that, Tama?" Tamazo asks with apprehension.

"A disturbance of drops. Or maybe a disturbance of drops that made such a miraculous power," Ace guesses as his blue eyes begin to shiver. "The source must be over there," Ace says looking towards the ominous beam of dark energy.

An image of a certain white-haired Dragonoid flashed through Ace's mind. The boy he loves the most smiling at him comes to mind.

" _Alright then," Lance responded with a bit of mirth. "When things calm down a bit more, and when you're sure we're at a time of peace...let me take you somewhere…" Lance told him so gently. There was a bright light glistening within those beautiful golden eyes. His lips curved into a kind smile._

Ace couldn't help the scowl that fell towards the powerful deterrent ahead. It seemed their date would have to wait. Or what the teen hoped had been a date.

"Let's go, Tamazo" Ace says, as he pats at the side of the dragons head. The red dragon began to descend at a rapid pace.

* * *

Monsters from all over Dragoza were continuing to act up. They had yet to come into the main cities.

Garnet stood away, happily, petting her white, fluffy, sheepish monster beside her. A shiver ran through her. She turned towards a peculiar energy of monsters coming near.

"Master, come here," Garnet called for the blonde Dragonoid.

"What is it?" Herriot asked as she looked towards the direction Garnet pointed. Several monsters were closing in. Their forms somehow seemed, darkened or more shadowed with glowing red eyes.

"The monster's energy has been off," Garnet says with worry.

"Garnet are your monsters okay?" Herriot looks worriedly towards her pupil.

Garnet smiles and nods. "Yes, the monsters turned to egg drops seem to be safe." She says this and nuzzles against her own fluffy monster.

"It's like that time before...for monsters to act so strange like this," Herriot's dual-toned eyes shiver. "How did it come to this?"

* * *

The current Ancients sat with apprehension around their roundtable. Torlie had been the first to speak up.

"Monsters are gathering around in an odd pattern and in various places all over," he reported, with deep concern.

"They just seem to be surrounding the areas," Morgan adds in.

Herriot chimes in. "Yes, the monsters are staring blankly with red eyes. Or maybe they're looking towards something?"

Vahaton adds on, "I feel the drop impacts have left the monsters to feel empty and perhaps ferocious."

Torlie nods at this. "Yes, there's certainly something with the drops going on. But also another cause outside of the abnormal drops."

Eldora finally speaks out, she folds her hand before herself. "This unnatural phenomenon is bringing out monsters that usually stay hidden. I sense evil here."

Morgan places a hand under her chin. She reports, "Master Daphnes had told me about this. There is a heinous monster with the power to manipulate other monsters."

Herriot looks towards her sister with worry, "A monster that controls other monsters. Was this brought upon by another organization?"

Torlie ponders over this, "A monster that can dominate another monster…"

Eldora's eyes begin to shiver as she comes to a realization, "Then could it be? The Devil King Satan."

"It can't be! Satan had been sealed during that battle so many years ago," Vahaton argues with a desire for some hope.

Herriot stands up anxiously. She places her palms flat on the table as she proclaims, "Then Satan would have been revived?"

Torlie's eyes flash over with worry. "The drop abnormality before that may have been a sign of the resurrection."

Eldora adds on to this, "Then the drop impacts, caused by Dominion before had lead to this."

Morgan returns with this, "So then that means-"

"Ace is heading over there now," Vahaton interrupts. It seemed their faith would have to rely on him once again.

* * *

A pensive, SDF woman, reported through an intercom. "We finished managing the staff. Evacuation of the area is now complete."

"Good," Nyuudo reported back.

"Will Vienna city be okay?" she asked.

Nyuudo pondered over this for a moment. "Monsters not tied by a bond will be fine. All other monsters will become Satan's subordinates. We will have to wait for Satan's arrival to understand more."

The woman turns towards Nyuudo, "So what will happen when Satan comes?"

"The counter-attack with commence. The humans and dragonoids who treated the world and stars as they liked...will be the ones to feel the wrath of the monsters.," Nyuudo responds entirely sure.

* * *

Jest stood within the forest, looking at his own crystal ball. "So this is the power to dominate monsters. Splendid."

Satan moved towards destroying more and more of the forest surrounding himself. "Everything is as planned," he responds.

"Splendid. Humans and friends of Dragoza will feel the wrath of this power," Jest says with confidence.

Several bursts of light rush through the air. The beams of energy fire towards the demonic dragon's back.

SDF had managed to enclose their ships, and large vehicles, all surrounding the area. An old captain upon the ship came to report to Nyuudo. "We got him directly,"

"I can't feel relieved until I see it no longer endures. Continue the counterattack," Nyuudo commands. Several more vehicles and ships, under SDF, continue to move closer towards the monster.

Nyuudo presses towards his communication device. "What's the report?"

From the other end of the line a male voice reports, "The view of the monster is becoming unstable."

"Understood, I'll hurry over there," Nyuudo reports. He looks up to see, Jest, of all individuals to be standing above him on a hill.

"Jest?" Nyuudo asks in disbelief. "You're still alive."

"It's been a while since I've come this close to revenge," Jest smiles wickedly.

"Is it you who dissolved Satan's seal?" Nyuudo asks already wary of the answer.

Jest avoids answering, "As expected of the SDF. To think they were the ones who kept Satan sealed."

"How did you unlock the seal? It's a fact that our ancestors had sealed him up until now."

"Only those who draw from the blood of the clan should have the power to seal or release Satan. I wonder if you and I have the same ancestors. I was able to call forth the monster, and release the power sealed away." Jest elaborated further.

Nyuudo's gaze lowered. "Why would you ever want to revive this power?"

"What I'm doing is not wrong. I'm simply a child of the family who sealed this monster away, unjustly," Jest responded.

"In order to destroy Satan, my family had to die!" Nyuudo spat out harshly. All of that had to happen, and now they'll just to come back to this point? Really?!

"Humans are like toys to this monster. That's something I can get used to," Jest said while laughing eerily. Nyuudo felt himself grow cold as he watched the other walk away.

Nyuudo grits his teeth and held tightly to his communication device. He heard a beep from the other side.

"Excuse me for the interruption. The vehicles are moving closer as expected. We will have them ready. " A voice reported.

"It seems time is passing by quickly," Nyuudo says.

The brunette co-commander calls through the messenger. "Nyuudo, please return from that area ASAP."

"I wonder if that conversation I had earlier, was overheard. SDF has become like a dog for the humans. I had thought I had made progress in keeping this world safe. Yet, there are still those who seek the draw more blood from the family that fought to seal such evils away. Betting the lives of the earth in order to gain power. That type of person will strive to be the last one alive. It must not happen," Nyuudo walked through the SDF area and looked up towards the powerful dragon wreaking its own havoc. "No matter the cost..."

"Nyuudo? What are you saying?" The woman asked with deep concern. She soon found the communication cut off.

It seemed like something of a miracle to see a familiar yet unexpected face from above. Descending down upon the ship, on a red carrier dragon was a young teenage boy with his Tamazo.

Ace's eyes glistened in concern. "Is there anyone who has gotten hurt?" He asked with worry shimmering in his blue eyes. He looks around the ship, noticing something off. "Where is Nyuudo?"

The brunette woman's eyes begin to shiver as she looks down. "Ah, Ace...it was something terrible that happened. We ran into Jest and found he had unsealed Satan," she responded and looked back into the teen's eyes.

Ace's eyes turn towards the forest beyond the shoreline. The menacing monster continues to rampage throughout the forest, with its power reaching from a great distance.

The auburn-haired male feels his eyes shaking at the scene. "That power is incredible," Ace notes worriedly.

"It seems the base is still intact," Says one of the SDF workers.

Ace's eyes widen as he takes in the form of the monster, that before, had only been of legend. "That is Satan…" he speaks in disbelief. "So Jest was the one who broke the seal,"

"That's right, Tama," Tamazo chirps out from beside Ace.

"Commander Nyuudo is still on the island," The brunette states with fear, swirling in her eyes.

"Nyuudo," Ace says. He rushes towards his dragon and begins to climb upon it. Tamazo soon follows after. It isn't long before the carrier dragon takes off.

* * *

Nyuudo calls out over the intercom. "It is time to start up the astral particle!"

With apprehension from the others, the command is eventually followed. Several lasers emerge from the SDF ships and begin to fire at the island.

"Hurry up. It's time to draw closer to the enemy," Nyuudo ordered this, with impatience. Several beams of light begin to tear down a building on the island. From within the building is a large satellite.

"That's it," Nyuudo says in an attempt to foil Jest's destructive plan.

The large satellite begins to glow and fire up with immense energy. It strikes towards the dragon and lands an accurate blow. An explosion strikes from the area. The smoke clears from the area to reveal a light orb barrier. Jest held his hand out flat and smirked wickedly.

"Jest," Nyuudo cursed and slammed his fist towards the station before himself. His fist crashes through the glass and towards a large red button. The emergency signal had gone through. "This will truly be the end," He declares.

The rest of the SDF can only watch through their monitors, as the island begins to erupt, with explosion after blinding explosion.

However, Ace is seen flying over towards to the main SDF ship. Nyuudo had been grasped by the claw of the red dragon.

"Are you alright, Nyuudo?" Ace asked with concern. He glanced down towards the commander.

"So you are the one to save me…" Nyuudo says with a bit of irony. With his resolve, he finally speaks out. "Thank you, Ace."

Ace and Nyuudo both descend back onto the ship. All of the employees rush in towards their commander. The brunette woman breathes out in relief, "Nyuudo, you're alright. Thank goodness…"

However, the moment of peace is soon severed. The dark winged dragon flew forward and towards the ship. The monster flies out towards the sky and Jest transforms to his winged-beast form.

"Jest!" Ace says with deep spite.

"It's time, Ace," Nyuudo tells the other in a knowing voice.

"Ah…?" Ace looks questioningly towards the older man.

"We can't stop it anymore," Nyuudo goes on to admit. "So we ask you."

"Yes," Ace answers with understanding. He begins to feel Ra's voice and spirit within himself. "Cross on!

_Perhaps, there's another reason why you're eager to end this. Or should I say an individual causing this?_ Ra's voice teases from within him. He could feel the teen's determination from the beginning but it was clear he was upset at his plans being delayed. Ace willed down any outward signs of his reaction, but he definitely felt warmth at the implication. The golden light begins to fully envelop Ace's form.

_Ra, you know now I need your strength more than ever._ Ace's arms and legs wrap around with the bandaged armor. Golden plates form around Ace and he fuses with the deities spirit. When fully transformed, Ace is quick to rush over to Jest.

"You think you can destroy this form?" Jest taunted the teen from within his reversion state.

"Jest!" Ace called out to the other with determination. "I will be the one stop you!"

* * *

From well outside of Crocus, the stars were shining entirely brightly in the cobalt sky. The three moons were as bright as ever, yet something seemed entirely off about it. Lance had returned to his campsite, shortly after meeting up with Ace. He could just picture that gentle smile Ace held for him, after asking him out. He knew fell a little harder every time it came to mind. Yet, there was still a lot that needed to be said. Ace had been so forgiving, and so kind.

It didn't feel like he had earned such a quick and accepting love. Surely, he needed to do more to gain such forgiveness, right? Lance would make it up to him. It wouldn't sit right any other way.  _I'll make it up to you, Ace._

"Master Lance, you should have something to eat." Devi urged Lance out of his thoughts. The white-haired teen hadn't met Devi's gaze. He couldn't forgive himself so easily, not while Ace was out there still so uneasy. Surely, he was fighting even now.

"Master Lance," Devi tried again.

Lance's eyes continued to look throughout the stars. There was certainly a light in the sky that seemed entirely off. "What is it, Devi?"

However, before Lance could hear an answer, there was a more ominous sound. Large bright red wings were flapping wildly through the air. The dragon descended swiftly from the sky and towards the two. There were two bright red and gold horns upon the creatures head. Its wingspan was massive, and the fiery light surrounding it was almost blinding.

The monster seemed to waste no time in rushing in towards Lance. Golden eyes turn steely and the white-haired male reaches towards his side. He swiftly held out his blue D-gear that emitted a brilliant light. It's not a second too soon, and the massive monster dissolved instantaneously.

"Just what was that, Devi? It's not normal, Devi." Devi turns to Lance with concern.

"What is going on?" Lance asks. His eyes continue to follow the strange light in the sky. "It's possible that…." He trails off.

Devi seems to follow the same train of thought. "I see...Jest hadn't been defeated, Devi."

"Let's go," Lance declares without hesitation.

Devi's voice shows concern and his mouth quivers. "To where? Devi?"

Lance doesn't answer this and keeps his gaze out towards the sky. "Come on, Devi"

Devi frowns visibly at this. Hadn't they learned from keeping such secrets. "You need to tell, Devi. I'm not a fortune teller, Devi…"

Lance looks back with concern.

"Please, don't just rush in there. You haven't had a lot of time to rest." Devi shakes his head at this and sternly presses his lips together. "You can on me, Devi! And I'm sure Ace is taking care of and defeating Jest. So, you can rest. I mean, I even bought a new soup broth for tonight. You need to repair yourself, Devi!" Devi's words of concern touch his partner.

Lance smiles softly at this. He responded with the only answer that made sense to his heart. "Devi, In the end...this is the only thing I can do."  _I won't let you fight alone, Ace._ Lance had vowed.

* * *

Things had changed so much since those days.

_Memories flooded being beside Jest and daring to put trust into such evil._

" _Lance you are with us," Jest had said._

" _Yes," Lance agreed all too easily._

" _So you will go to Stella. I want you to tell me the secret of the flowers there." Jest had commanded._

_Lance's eyes widened for a moment. "It's a dangerous thing to do that."_

" _That's right, but it's the only way we can save the stars. Your father also believed this," Jest words seemed so genuine then._

" _You knew my father when he was alive?" Lance felt a reason to trust in this._

" _Yes, we were great companions. He was in the middle of fulfilling his dream, but became a victim of the drop impact…"Jest had begun to spin a web with his lies. Lance found himself trapped in the center._

" _Who would do such a thing…." Lance felt a need to believe. Yet, easy answers often lacked clarity._

" _King of Dragoza. He had aimed only for power and to find Yumiru. Now to see just what attracted King to do such a thing…"Jest attempted to show concern as he gazed into the bleary crystal ball._

Lance recalled saying those words.

" _Jest, I trust only you. Humans are as you said, and now I finally understand," Lance had said after his trip to Stella Village. Trust. A word that seemed to tie in, naturally, with the idiotic human he would soon consider soulmate. That was never a word meant for someone like Jest._

Memories fluttered of him fighting Ace. It stung, as even through partially blinded eyes, he could hear the cries of pain. He hadn't held back fighting Ace at the tournament. He left the person he loved the most injured. How was he to atone for that?

Yet, Ace's words of love and kindness always won in the end. The younger boy hadn't just won the battle but over every bit of Lance's heart and soul that day. If he made it out alright….then he would do everything in his power, to plan a future, making Ace happy.

" _I am defeated. This is the end. So now I ask you….this is your job Ace," Lance remembered his cruel request. The way Ace screamed out his name. Lance could feel his own heart shatter._

" _Thank you, Ace" But perhaps fate would lead them together again. If he didn't make it, then in another life._

Lance took a deep breath as he reflected over these memories, by the fire. He remembered telling Ace how he felt shortly after that, and the bliss that came with having Ace in his arms.

_"So, I guess this is the part where I embarrass myself and say I...definitely fell for you, stubborn show off attitude and all." Ace had said those words with such a nervous bit of laughter. He couldn't even keep his voice from cracking. Lance knew he loved every word of it._

Lance felt his heart flutter at the memory. Who would have thought such a messy string of words, would give him such incredible hope? Hope for their future together.

"Master Lance." Devi was the one to break Lance out of his thoughts again.

Lance smiled towards his dragon partner. "I'm ready to extinguish the hatred in this world. I'm going, with Ace, because I know then I can win." Lance boldly claimed with a determined fire in his eyes.

* * *

Ace hadn't been able to catch a break. Outnumbered and facing powerful opponents would never be a good combination. Yet, Ace had those that he loved. He needed to protect and fight for that future.

"I can not allow you to do this to the monsters. To our world. I will definitely stop you!" Ace assured his adversaries, as he reached within himself,

"That's right, Tama," Tamazo said. He was always right beside Ace.

Ace's eyes were filled with determination as he headed closer to Jest. The resemblance to King was incredible. He could see King's face before him.

Jest grunted agitatedly. "After all, he is the child of King. Still, so abominable."

"What?" Ace scowled. He lowered his brows and glared towards Jest.

"You're always being so intrusive," Jest cursed out at the boy. The memories of King before. Always having to be selfless, and seemingly holier than him. King, the one who gave his opportunity to be the Ancient away. That distasteful smile and tone. They were all too similar to King. Jest couldn't hide his anger.

"Why are you doing this?!" Ace asked, already feeling it would be to no avail. His gaze lowered and he grit his teeth.

"I do not know what's become of King Yet, I'm seeing the next generation in front of me. I have the opportunity to do what I should have done earlier. Starting now, it will be erased," Jest says with conviction and a deadly glow of light surrounding himself. He raises his beastly hand towards his adversary. He makes a surprising move and turns towards the Devil King beside him.

"Now, I will absorb you," Jest declares and extends his open palm towards the monster. He closes his fist tightly and his hand continues to glow with an incredibly blinding light of power. The cries from the monster are quickly absorbed.

"This is the end of the world. I will show you," Jest proclaims and turns back towards Ace. He raises his hand out and extends it. With the movement, it seems the drops from all over Dragoza absorb themselves into his form.

Ace gasps at the sight and extends his hand to block the powerful bursts of light being shot at him. He would need to find the strength now.

* * *

Peace was not a concept, from anywhere in their world. Within Crocus, Angine and Vahaton found themselves surrounded by several water monsters. All of the monsters were entirely out of control, with their eyes glowing a sinister red.

"Ace, will you be alright?" Angine had found herself looking towards the brightened lights burning in the sky. She knew her grandson had been sent out there, and that he had been destined for this...yet, the apprehension was evident.

"Perhaps, before his transformation, I would worry. I will not believe he can lose now. Ace has incredible strength," Vahaton assured this. He attempted to calm the older woman's nerves while summoning several water drops to fend off the controlled monsters.

* * *

From within Geyser, Eldora and Tiger had fought together to keep the fire monsters away.

"I'll handle this, Master Eldora!" Tiger had boldly declared. He felt a connection with his soul armor and transformed them. He held his arms before himself and towards the monsters. Rose too had come into the picture. She held out her D-gear. Aget too was ready to fight, with a push from the Elder of fire.

"Alright, together we'll make it all the way to the top!" Tiger declared.

* * *

Charo looked down worriedly. He couldn't help the feeling that came from having to fight off these monsters. While working beside Torlie had been a dream, it hadn't felt right like this, not with the monsters in such a state.

The two continued summoning wood orbs from around the area. With their hands extended Torlie and his precious pupil fired off bursts of energy. This helped to keep the monsters from traveling, across the bridge, and into the city.

"Master Torlie," Charo called out. There was an evident light of worry within his aqua green eyes. "What are we supposed to do in such a situation? These monsters aren't acting on their own and aren't guilty. Is there another way…?"

Torlie paused at hearing the apprehension in the younger boy's voice. He turned to the boy in understanding. Of course, this didn't set right. "Yes, it's something horrible that's causing them to act this way. Something terrible is happening here." He confirmed and continued to fend off the monsters as gently as possible.

The battle had been far from over. Several loud and crunching footsteps came from the forest. Peering its head above the tree was Libriya's large dragon monsters.

Torlie was quick to turn to Charo. "Charo, leave this to me here. I want you to go stop the flow of drops," He added this with urgency.

Charo turned back to Torlie with worry. To leave his mentor alone like this. "Eh? But…"

"Hurry now," Torlie's lips fell into a gentle smile. "I can do this. You have your job to do."

Charo brightened at the words and felt a fluttering sensation as the faith his mentor had with him. "Yes," he, at last, nodded with understanding. Charo ran back towards the city with his mind clear on his objective. He would stop this.

A burst of light hit the bridge in front of Torlie. It made one of the attacking woodsie go back. Torlie turned back to see a familiar face. "Klein," he called towards the other.

Klein smirked, having just watched the Ancient's protege run off like that. Of course, Torlie would lose focus. His partiality towards the other was far too obvious. "Ah, it's odd to have to save the city, by myself back there. Perhaps you can help me out?" Klein called out, arrogantly.

"Thank you. Alright, let's go." Torlie smiled at Kleim, entirely grateful for the help. The two moved out towards the forest.

* * *

Mere, Daphnes' apprentice, from the city of darkness, had worked alongside several of the former Dominion members and dragonoids alike. This needed to be stopped. Keeping the monsters away without causing harm was tricky. The bespectacled boy turned towards the window of the building.

He noticed through the window the new Ancient. The blue-haired woman was entirely transformed into her dark soul armor. She was glowing with a dark elemental aura. She smiled assuredly. "As a fellow pupil of Daphnes, I can't let this kind of thing go on. This power is pretty cool, isn't it?" she smiled happily. "Now, let's begin.

The light village remained under the protection of Morgan's older sister and Garnet. Garnet struck at the Lucifer monster. It seemed he planned on returning to the city of light.

"It's not having any effect at all. What are we supposed to do?" Garnet asked. She clutched her parasol tightly, surely with her Mentor and Valkyrie this could be done. She could feel the warmth and love from Valkyrie, and the desire to fight. Yet, how?

"It seems in addition to Jest returning. He's blinded all the spirits of the monsters. They seem stronger than usual. Alright, let's divide and fight!" Herriot urged her protege. Garnet and Herriot rushed out towards either side of the Lucifer. Herriot had been the first to rush in and strike the monster.

"Yes, Master," Garnet agreed. "Here I go!" She announced clutching and holding out her parasol to summon a beam of light. The attack seemed to work, and finally.

"Just leave it to me," Garnet twirled around her D-gear, feeling confident after the fight. However, it seemed a large and robotic monster had come to fight next.

* * *

Lastly, it seemed even Vienna City wasn't free from the tyranny of Jest. The ominous lights in the skies were still shifting.

Haru and Rena were watching anxiously from afar. The monsters here were acting up. The two had known Ace was out there somewhere.

Rena held her hands tightly towards her chest. She laced her hands together in a prayer fashion and wished to see her son back safe.  _Ace...be alright. King, please protect him._

* * *

" _Cross on!"_ Tamazo announced and spun around wildly to transform. He wasn't about to lose to Jest either. He would fight with every little bone in his body.

Ace continued to glow feeling the strength of Ra within him. He continues to punch his glowing fists around the large opponent, as though to find an opening.

"Hm, fighting blindly like that. Pathetic," Jest taunted. "Now." He began to raise his hand up towards the sky. There was no playing around here. The light within his hand had glowed brightly.

"Vienna City, Tama!" Tamazo noted the direction of the attack.

"This will easily crush any humans there," Jest taunted as he extended his arm and the direction of the burst of light.

Ace rushed in, to attempt to fend off the blast. He extended his golden and bandaged arms, asking for all the strength he could receive from Ra. The light around them was blinding, and it prevented Ace from seeing his current savior.

Lance, clad in his blue draconic armor had rushed in before Ace. He extended his hands out wide and not only dodged the blast but created an incredible barrier of Ice. The barrier had frozen Jest's arm and helped to make a shield before the two.

"Lance?" Ace called out towards the older male. His eyes began to shiver and he couldn't find any words to add. He had come out here, so soon after that battle, and Lance found him? Ace could feel Ra's voice reverberating through his core.  _Your heart is racing, Ace._ Ace could barely process the words and felt himself more easily willing down the warmth in his face. He wanted to berate Ra but couldn't find himself with enough strength. His blue eyes glimmered and hadn't left Lance's form.

Soon, worry set in. "Should you be out here so soon?" Ace's eyes glossed over with worry.

The white-haired male smirked at his love and cooly added, "It's no big deal."

Ace would have made a retort, under other circumstances. It seemed Jest wasn't one to let them have their time.

It had been a mere moment before their adversary arisen. Jest had been sure to break through the barrier in front of himself. The ice had shattered entirely.

"Lance," Jest began coldly, as he turned towards his former disciple.

"Jest," Lance returned with a disdainful glare. He rushed in and struck towards Jest. Ace followed quickly after. He couldn't just stand in shock forever. "We...will stop you!" Ace shouted out. Exhilaration rushed throughout him, in this fight, besides Lance.

Embraced by his golden wings, Ace summoned the strength of Ra and all of his monsters. He continued to bring light energy drops into the air and through his hands. Ace rapidly fired balls of energy towards Jest's arms and hands, hoping for a weak point, but it seemed to do only a little bit of damage.

Lance, as confident as ever seemed to take this opportunity to show off his true strength. He ascended high into the air and above Jest's form. Lance laced his hands together. He raised his arms behind himself and gathered a considerable amount of energy into his hands. With a precise strike from overhead, Lance unleashed the energy. The blast struck Jest, off guard, and he hadn't had a second to respond. Jest was struck from the top and crashed into the dark water below.

"Incredible," Ace marveled at his rival's work. He couldn't help the way his eyes kept following Lance, and the pride that swelled up inside at seeing his partner like this. The thought of Lance as his partner through this was incredible.

"As expected," Devi called out and happily praised Lance for his work. Ace turned over to face Lance. Their eyes met, and Ace didn't need to say a word. The half-smile attempting to grow on his lips, and the shimmer in his eyes gave the admiration away.

Lance's eyes gently held Ace there. As much as he wanted to relish in his lover's pride, there was no time to waste. "He's not the kind of guy who is gonna be finished off just like that. It's not the time to relax," Lance reminded them both.

"Yeah," Ace responded in kind. He looked towards the spot in the cold water where Jest had fallen. Blue eyes soon returned back to Lance. "Lance, thanks for coming here," he professed softly.

Lance nodded at this. Truly, there was no way he could live with himself, leaving Ace to fight alone. Not again. "I owe this to you," Lance spoke sincerely, and was sure to meet Ace's gaze.

_Even through nearly blinded eyes, even through all the rage and madness, I could hear your voice._

_The bitter memories resurfaced. Their last fight. Ace's words. It seemed to have a way of coming to mind._

" _I will not give up protecting those that I care about. My friends, monsters, Dragonoids, humans, Dragoza and you Lance!" Ace vowed, with a scream from his heart's true voice. He had spoken those words, and they had become reality._

Lance noticed the concern in Ace's eyes as he recalled these memories. "It's now that, I feel the same way," Lance expressed with his own truth. He couldn't suppress the light in his eyes as he looked towards his world's light. He didn't want to even try. The smile crept so softly onto Lance's lips and he could feel serenity seeing himself in Ace's shimmering eyes.

"Lance…" Ace called out, unsure of just how to respond to that. The Auburn boy felt a certain bit of hope at hearing those words. They would protect each other.

Lance seemed satisfied with the dreamy-eyed gaze Ace was sporting. "So, now I've left him exhausted and in a cold sea. We will win this," He assured with a bright confidence, a soft smile formed on his lips as he expressed, "I'm strong and you'll need me here."

"Yeah," Ace agreed easily. He couldn't remotely suppress the smile that seemed to form in Lance's presence.  _This_ was definitely  _his Lance:_ an overconfident, show-off, with a gentle-heart, that made Ace fall harder by the day. Together they would win. Golden eyes melted into blue, and they had just a second before a loud crashing sound emerged.

It wasn't even moments later that several beams of light burst from under the darkened sea. The winged-beast emerged from the depths of the water and back into the sky. The two separated on to either side of the approaching monster.

"I'm gonna crush you!" Jest screeched out harshly and began to threaten the two. His rage was evident and the red of his face began to glow.

Ace looked over towards Jest. Ace felt as though time seemed to move slowly. He watched Jest raise his hand up towards the air and towards Lance's direction. A blinding light of energy was cast towards Lance.

The white-haired male had managed to rush away from the impact. Devi hurried over towards Lance. "Master Lance, are you okay?" the dragon asked.

"I'm alright," Lance assured his partner with a smile.

"Lance, you had the perfect opportunity to be complete and yet you missed out," Jest's distorted voice broke out.

"Perfect?" Lance spat out. He lowered his gaze.

"That's right. Out of all of you, humans and Dragonoids alike, you had the perfect potential. Those who were incomplete and weak could have been sealed away in this new world. It could have been perfect and you could've ruled the world. " Jest declared this in mass hysteria.

Ace grit his teeth at the words and turned towards Lance. Worry glazed over Ace's eyes and he noticed Lance glaring towards his adversary.

"After all, such a power had been sealed away to become the ultimate. And now it's possible to even exceed god! THat's why I had absorbed such a power!" Jest further added.

"Stop joking!" Lance spat out angrily. He raised his arm out to his side. "I can't let you go on to continue like this!" Lance warned as he turned towards his dragon partner. Lance grasped the Devidra's hand. Devi nodded towards him. The small dragon turned towards a sparkling form and melded with Lance's armor.

Lance began to glow a brilliant and beautiful dark blue hue. The aura surrounded him, and he could feel every bit of trust and love he shared with his precious partner. Lance's cloaked arms changed from the usual cobalt blue to a much darker shade of purple. Behind himself a gold and blue spiral shield took form. Several azure blue spears surrounded the shield and expanded to the form of wings.

Ace couldn't help but stare as he watched Lance's transformation. "Amazing," he found his lips drawing out as something shivered throughout his body. This power was incredible, stronger than ever and entirely true to his lover.

"Another evolution, "Jest says with bitterness. "So it seems, you're still not giving up."

"That is not my true power. Power born of anger had made me forget myself. I will show my true power now!" Lance announced as he raised his arms to the side. He began to absorb energy.

"I guess I'll test the power myself," Jest called out and raised his hand. A blindly light formed within the center of his massive palm. Several bursts of energy shot out towards Lance. They had been lacking in strength, despite their numbers.

Lance had made dodging the attack look easy. "My true power...with my bond with Devi, I have created the most powerful version of myself."

Devi felt glee fill himself with the praise. His eyes seemed to reflect hearts as he beamed towards his partner.

Flashes of light continue to ignite within the sky as Lance fights Jest head on. Jest extends his clenched fist out towards Lance and puts force on the move. He's able to block Lance's attack and in turn, ends up pushing the Dragonoid back.

Lance found himself falling back at the impact. He sees a flash of gold and two strong arms pressed against his back. The impact sends both Ace and Lance tumbling, but it's thanks to Ace's light they made it through there. Lance can't suppress the pout that forms on his lips. He had to falter there, and just when he impressed Ace too!

"Lance," Ace turned towards his love with a frown. There's worry in his eyes and he begins to tell his love. "You don't need to fight alone! We need to  _combine our powers. We_  need to work together to win this!" Ace emphasized and gestured between them out.

Lance breathed out a laugh at this. "Cheeky," he teased his love and found his eyes drawn back to Ace again. They had only a few seconds to do this before Jest struck at them again. Bursts of light were struck by the lovers, and they were made to separate, to dodge the attacks.

"How far are you willing to go with this?" Jest spats out. "Both humans and dragonoids do not have any meaning to the stars. I'll truly use the power of the star to win!" He declares and flies up swiftly towards the sky. He extends his wings out wildly and absorbs an incredible flow of drops. The drops seem to be rising from all around Dragoza and their world, all colors and elements seem drawn towards Jest. "Wonderful."

"This is abnormal power. He's serious." Lance tells Ace.

"Yeah," Ace agrees with a shiver running through his eyes. "We need to use every bit of power within ourselves. Jest had gained this power by lifting a forbidden seal, but we'll make it so it's to no avail." The younger boy turns towards his partner in understanding.

Ace and Lance begin to shout out, and drawn every bit of power from within themselves and their precious allies. The two rushed in to fight against Jest.

* * *

Ace crossed his arms over his chest in an "X" pattern. He managed to defend himself against Jest's blinding attacks of light. Ace and Lance stood beside each other. The two extended their arms towards their sides and cried out from the depths of their soul. Several drops of energy, from all elements, filled the otherwise darkened sky. Those energy drops made their way towards the boys and absorbed into their bodies.

Lance and Ace lunged toward their brutal opponent. They flew and struck at Jest all over with their own bursts of energy. Flashing gold and blue lights filled the sky, as they proceeded to strike all around Jest's mighty reversion form.

"I will not allow this," Jest called out in distortion. His rage was seeping through his words. Even without a true-face beyond the "mask" of red, it was clear he was enraged. From the red cloak of his face, Jest exhales a powerful gust of wind. The pressure from the wind sends the pair back flying.

"Are you okay?" Ace called out in concern. He was quick to look over at Lance and his eyes scan his beloved, for injuries.

Lance was quick to play it off, cooly. "This much is nothing," he assures. He can't help but glance over Ace in concern as well. He cursed Jest for every single scratch on Ace's skin, and he would get revenge for that.

Jest hadn't given these two more than a second together before he spoke out again. "Ha, foolish people. If you want to die so much, then fine. You have forced my hand!" Jest raised out his gold and blood red wings out wildly to the sky. Floods of drops in all colors emerge into the sky and rush towards Jest. A bright light encases Jest before the drops absorb into Jest entirely.

A menacing, purple shade of darkness surrounded Jest's beastly form. The wind began to pick up and blasted, from Jest's reddened wings. Jest laughs maniacally, "This day is the day where the brightest star will shine. You all are over!"

* * *

The battle between Lance and Ace had been seen from all around the world.

Rena watched through her own television anxiously as the cameras scan in the sky. She noticed Jest's menacing reversion state, and her precious son standing bravely before him. He was definitely like King. The camera soon panned out to the side, revealing a purple-armored Dragonoid with snow-white hair. Now that seemed to fit a description of someone that Ace had mentioned all too frequently.

_Please, be safe both of you._ Rena found herself curling her hands tightly in prayer fashion. There was some relief in seeing that Ace wasn't alone. She would have to meet that boy one day, that had become so precious to her son.

* * *

"Jest, I have always believed in you, but now...I see I had been wrong the whole time," Lance admits as a serious glint flows through his gold eyes. "I had destroyed so much then and had been making the world head to ruin. That was all I had done when believing in you. This destruction of the world, now this is all of your doing."

Lance steels his golden eyes further as he looks over at Jest. Jest only laughs at this. "My rule will be permanent, Lance" He looks over at the pair. "Humans and Dragonoids...you can not bring to a new world. I had thought highly before of Dragonoids. But now I know they had both existed in the path and neither are capable of handling the power I possess!"

"What are you saying?" Lance responds with a cold glare.

"It's as I planned before to exclude just humans. Now, I plan on a full exclusion. The new world will become amazing!" Jest professes with another maddening bout of laughter.

"Exclusion," Lance repeats, in a growl, and lowers his gaze. He rushes forward to strike at Jest but soon finds himself blown back by a powerful current of wind.

Ace lowers his gaze, very irritable at the sight of Lance in such a state. His blue eyes darken as they look over at Jest. He can't help but feel protective of the male beside him, and he isn't about to let Jest get away with such a thing. "Jest!" Ace curses out and turns towards his adversary. A blinding orb of light begins to grow within the palm of his golden hand. Ace rushes in for an attack.

Jest seems to easily expand his wings and let out a large burst of wind. The wind sends Ace back quickly.

Ace had landed against the rocky wall right beside his rival. Lance's golden eyes seem to shiver as they notice Ace's back harshly clashing against the wall. " _Ace?"_ Lance calls in concern.

Ace forms a half smile and gives Lance a thumbs up. "I'm alright," he assures the older male.

Lance closes his eyes and presses his lips together fondly. "Hm," He lowers his head, and steals a glance towards the other. They lock gazes again and nod. The two rush forward with another attempt to strike at Jest and find a weak spot.

Lance lets out his voice as he raises his hands towards the side. The white-haired male absorbs several blue orbs. A beaming azure light forms within Lance's hand. Ace too combines golden drops into a circular beam of energy. Ace hovers over Lance's form, and the two cover for each other, all the while striking at Jest.

Beautiful bursts of blue and gold fire off towards Jest. The latter leans his head back only to power up a large amount of energy. Another mighty gust of wind energy towards the two. The pair finds themselves knocked back again.

Ace groans at the impact and notices his arms crossed over his face. He can feel Lance's concerned gaze over him. "He's strong," Ace says.

Lance winces at this. "Yes. It's good we're also powerful," Lance works towards assuring the boy he loves.

"Definitely," Ace agrees with this readily. There's never been a time in his life that he felt more powerful. He couldn't deny the fact that it was due to Lance being beside him.

The two repeat the motion of extending their hands out towards their side. Several colorful orbs flow into the sky and absorb themselves into the two. They rush in towards Jest and continue to surround him with attacks after glowing attacks.

"You do not have the power it takes, and still I am only getting stronger," Jest taunts the two.

Ace lunges forward and manages to connect a burst of energy towards the barrier. "It connected," the younger boy announces.

"Not yet," Lance adds.

Jest seems unfazed, and his shield restores itself easily. He only continues to absorb more energy and laugh at the two.

"What is this?" Ace asks aloud.

"The drops he's absorbing are only making him more powerful," Lance explains, and he glares towards Jest. "With this our power will be taken, with no drops around. He must have thought over this." Lance grit his teeth. He and Ace were still weakened, and despite their attacks, they had to watch as the drops from around the world were being taken by Jest.

"The energy will soon be gone. Our next attack will need to be strong," Lance voiced aloud.

Ace nods at this and charges up more energy. The younger boy rushes in towards his opponent. He extends his golden arms and wings out wide as he prepares for several more attacks. His hand glows again with a bright gold hue of light.

Jest only continued to absorb the energy drops. "More, more power!" Jest laughs at this and relishes as his form continues to grow.

"What's with this, Tama?" Tamazo chirped out.

"This is despairing, Devi."

"Jest!" Lance curses out loudly.

"All the world's drops will become one with me," Jest glows and absorbs all of the drops. "Yes, more and more until I become complete!"

Ace and Lance both rush in towards their opponent, being sure to cover each other. "You will not!" The two shout out in unison. It seems to become a despairing pattern where Jest hardly flinches before shoving the two back.

Devi is quick to rush in behind Lance and break his fall. Tamazo does the same for Ace.

"He doesn't care for anyone in our world," Lance curses out bitterly.

Ace nods at this and clenches his fist tightly. "We need to stop him!" The younger boy rushes in and dodges blinding lasers of light. Lance isn't far behind Ace but finds himself on the defense. Their bodies are only able to dodge from between golden lasers of light. The two are forced back again.

"What do we do, Tama?" Tamazo spats out.

"There has gotta be a way to stop this, devi!"

"Dammit! What not?" Ace curses out. His eyes shake as he notices Jest form growing even more tremendous as the orbs seem to be flowing in faster by the second.

"Think about it. The only way we can stop him is by striking him before it gets more out a hand," Lance foretells. He can't hide the fear in his own eyes.

"Everyone's feelings," Ace turns back towards the island of dragoza. The feeling was almost overwhelming. Lance too looks back in the direction of Ace's gaze. Golden eyes shiver.

"To be deprived of drops. It's a sea of sorrow." Lance laments and can't help the pain that rushes through him.

Jest seems to have no care in the world. He proclaims, "Monsters there is no need to fear. You will also be reborn in the new world. Now give me your life!"

* * *

Cracks form,within the ground, from all around the earth. Drops are forced from the very core, of the world, and are flushed towards Jest. Lance and Ace continue to face the battle.

From all over their friends are fighting to keep the monsters stable. Within Crocus both Angine and Vahaton are summoning water orbs to help heal the monsters.

Both of Daphnes' disciples, Mere and Morgan, work towards defending their own town and summoning as many dark energy drops as they can bring out.

Within Geyser, Eldora, Tiger, Rose and all the citizens find themselves now healing the monsters that had attacked so wildly.

Garnet and Herriot find themselves doing the same with their own light monsters. "Something is driving them to be like this, and now they're suffering!"

"We're not giving up!" Herriot declared.

Torlie, Klein, and Charo all help out within Libriya. The ancient of wood finds himself struggling to manage enough energy to heal the wood monsters. "Everyone, please give me your drops." He says sending every bit of energy towards the wounded monsters surrounding himself.

Charo's eyes shiver as he watches his beloved mentor in such a state. "Master Torlie!" Charo calls out and the blond is soon by the other's side. "I'm here to help you!"

"Charo," Torlie turns towards the young blond. "You've come back. Even after I asked for you to go." It seems his apprentice would always be dedicated. He couldn't help but smile fondly at his protege.

* * *

"Humans, Dragonoids, and Monsters. It will be all finishing by this fight," Jest exclaims and flaps his wings wildly to create more wind.

Tamazo speaks out from further away, "The monsters are suffering, Tama."

"Jest is only causing more pain, Devi." Devi's mouth turns towards a worrying frown. "We need to stop him or else he'll destroy everything!"

"It will all be okay!" Ace proclaims and looks over both of the dragons. His blue eyes stare into Lance as well. "Because everyone is helping out. I believe in this. Humans, Dragonoids, monsters, and everyone….even if they're far away. I can feel it. Later, we will all be together again!" Ace declares this and finds Lance gazing back at him. The two share a stare that seems to give them more strength.

Lance finds his chest clenching at every word his lover speaks. His golden eyes glaze over as he looks firmly into those blue eyes. There was no way he would give up, not when they all had a future, and he would share that future beside Ace.

"And so, we fight here," Ace speaks directly towards his beloved rival. They turn away from each other and face their opponent. "Let's go, Lance!" Ace declares with determination.

"Yes!" Lance agrees readily. Lance and Ace both call out with every bit of their heart. They can feel the power from their monsters, their friends, families, and each other. Together they will win this. So even with Jest's growing form, hope remains.

"Useless brats!" Jest shouts out as the two continue to surround him and attack. "You don't have anywhere near the power to stop me!" He taunts this. "Do you really think your attacks are fazing me?"

Lance and Ace don't give up in charging up energy and firing glowing blue and gold orbs towards the shield around Jest. Waves of Jest's energy work towards sending them back again.

"I have you beat!" Jest declares and glows more blinding. "Humans, Dragonoids, and monsters. I'm telling you I've already won. So now...to destroy everything. I will take the accumulated energy in this world. A new world is beginning!"

Lance cradles his wounded arm with the opposite hand and clenches his jaw. When would Jest let up? There had to be something they weren't trying.

"You may try to control this world, but I will not let you go! To take the power from this world! It seems you can't do anything on your own that's you, Jest!" Lance curses towards the other and is the first to rush in for another attack. Ace quickly follows with equal determination in his eyes.

Both boys extend their hands and the palms of their hands glow with bright orbs of gold and blue. Jest curses and with a wave of his hand brings them back again. No, they weren't even close to giving up.

Ace and Lance found their backs flushed against the same rocky wall. "To not give up...We can't do that...I don't want to give up," Ace voiced his thoughts, and turned towards his rival. Lance was still cradling his arm and considerably exhausted. There just had to be a way, and there would always be hope, but where would they begin?

"I...we have been doing this for a long time, right?" Ace's blue eyes scanned over Lance. "Everyone will help each other. Everyone is doing their best right now. I believe in the bond everyone shares. I believe in those connections!"

Lance listened intently to the powerful words. There has to be something there. His white bangs flow over his eyes. He couldn't begin to give into despair, not as long as Ace's hopeful, golden light was beside him. Ace's blue eyes begin to capture Lance's. "And so, we will fight with our hearts. Because that is our own strength!"

Jest growled out angrily as he notices the two only continuing to rise up again. There seemed to be no end to their persistence. He summons up a flood of orbs and a blinding light extends from all around his face.

The blinding orb of light fires out towards the two boys. Lance is the first to strike and the first to be blown back into the sky. Lance groans out in pain, and soon feels Ace's presence drawing near. He is quick to rush in and he clutches his golden hand over Lance's wrist. Lance steadies himself and looks over his rival.

"It will be alright," Ace assures his love with a brilliant smile. There was a brilliant future for them, definitely. "Lance, we also...have strength within our bond."

"Ace," Lance responded with a soft glimmer of light in his eyes. "I saw before how the world will die if there is only power…" Lance clenched his hand tightly and looked at it. His golden eyes gazed over Ace. His lover's heart was incredible and he could finally feel hope beside this male. "Once again, I'll believe in bonds…" Lance professes and looks over the other.

The two lock gazes and it is entirely clear. They needed to do this entirely together. Through their bond and connection, they would win this. Blue eyes meld into gold, and Lance turns towards his love. Ace's golden hand clasps within Lance's tightly. Lance's fingers and thumb press over the top of Ace's palm. A warmth emits from the two of them. Their hands only part for a second and their fists bump, empowering each other.

They extended their arms wide and began to shout out from their inner strength. Colorful drops begin to rise around the couple. Lance and Ace link their arms and hands back together again. A rainbow of bright light surrounds them.

_That's right Lance..._

_Ace…_

_With your hand in mine._ Ace's blue eyes glazed over as he laced his fingers with Lance's.

Lance smiled at the notion.  _Ace, being beside you like this I know…_

_We'll win this!_

_END_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! I was going to add in a scene I had written about Lance having another dream sequence, waking up and sending an 'I love you text', but found the chapter already running long. I'll be adding in the dream sequence in next chapter though so look forward to added fluff and more Ace and Lance snuggles. See you next time!


	13. One End to Our Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13! The anime has finished, but this story will have more LanceAce to follow.

_Chapter 13: One Ending-Our Beginning_

The final 3 episodes. There will be more chapters- or epilogues that will proceed with new stages in their relationship such as - the LanceAce relationship progressing up towards a Final-Final Epilogue that shows everyone with a happy ending being adults and being awesome pro Dragon Callers~ What isn't covered, in this story, will likely be in future one-shots to follow. There will be more even when the story comes to an end, so no worries. But there's still more to come!

* * *

It seemed the battle between Jest and Ace and Lance was still far from over. There had to be something that could be done here.

Jest spread his enormous wings, out wide. throughout the dark sky. He gloated, "You're not strong enough to win this." He laughed wildly as he began to charge up energy. As his form began to glow, more colorful drops floated around himself.

"Ace, he's taking more drops, Tama!" Tamazo chirped out wildly and huddled by Ace's shoulder. The teen could feel the apprehension, with Tamazo quaking beside him.

"Ah," Ace acknowledged the comment. His jaw clenched down as his eyes darkened. He watched Jest growing stronger.  _His aim is to take energy, from wherever he can find drops._

The auburn-haired male turned over towards Lance with a darker and serious glint in his eyes. "Lance," Ace called out, to his love.

Lance's golden eyes observed Ace, and he somehow knew. However, he couldn't quite, yet go with the idea. "Soul Brave isn't an option, now." Lance started and shook his head. A playful smile fell over his lips and he turned towards Ace. "When it's time, and we have the energy though. It will certainly be fun," Lance assured the other.

Ace smiled at that. "Yeah," he agreed to that. It seemed he wasn't the only one who enjoyed the rush that came with performing a Soul Brave. The Auburn boy felt the curve upon his lips. Ace extended his arm out and closed his eyes. An orb of light began to form and expand within the palm of his hand.

Ace was the first to push on forward and strike at Jest. Lance followed very closely behind. A flash of bright gold and blue lights flooded into Jest's vision.

"Useless," Jest scoffs and with a rise of his clawed hand, a gust of air blows out. The two boys were harshly knocked back. He shouted out after this and extended his wings and arms wildly. The action summoned several bright yellow, light orbs. The orbs connect in patterns of three combos, before fulling growing into a large bright orb. "Yes! The world's drops, with this, I will become the strongest of all!" He professes boldly and swipes his hands towards his adversaries.

The two males are forced back by the sheer force of Jest's energy. Lance and Ace strive to move forward and fend off the attack with their own energy. However, a massive golden orb of energy rushes towards them and sends them flying back within a second. Tamazo and Devi are both quick to rush to their partner's sides.

"Master Lance," Devi calls out, and his eyes shiver in concern.

"Hang in there, Ace." Tamazo comforts and pats at Ace's shoulder.

"Jest is trying to steal the world's drop. He will only keep changing until all the drops are gone," Lance cursed these words out bitterly. He turns his head to the side. "And so we...need to be able to stop this. We can do this," he seems to be telling himself and Ace.

Ace beamed at his rival's words. "Yep," he agrees readily, feeling... _safe..._ with Lance by his side. He could imagine the older male calling him idiotic for thinking so, and with scrapes and bruises all around. Yet, so long as he felt Lance's presence near, it was as though it would always be alright.

A brightness shines through Ace's eyes, making the soft blue in his eyes reflect a sun-lit sky. "Let's go!" Ace declares and again, rushes in to fight Jest.

Jest outstretches his arm, and aimed his hand, towards the youngest male. Ace's eyes widen, and he finds himself freezing. He should have anticipated Jest doing this.

Lance's eyes shiver as he watches the scene unfolding. He rushes in as quickly as possible, and it's only partly on instinct. He quickly summons blue energy orbs into the air. Lance closes his golden eyes and quickly creates a large glacier right in front of his lover. The ice carrier acts as a shield and blocks Jest's harsh attack, from landing, even a scratch on Ace.

Ace had crossed his arms over his face and winced. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself without a scratch. He turned back to see a concerned look on Lance's face. Ace met that gaze and smiled.

Jest seems to be one to take advantage of such a moment. "Take this then," he says while firing rapidly. Several bursts of light energy are launched towards the two boys. They managed to swiftly, fly away, in time.

Ace breathes in and closes his eyes. The teen manages to concentrate and sees a vision of the orbs in the water below. Several drops of water arise within the air and surround Ace like a barrier. "Lance," Ace calls out to the other and effectively maneuvers the energy drops towards his partner.

"Right," Lance answers back and looks around at the water orbs. He concentrates to move the drops together and forms several combos. The drops shine brightly, like stars, before uniting together to create a large beam of energy. The large orb of energy lands within Lance's hand.

Lance takes his turn to rush in and strike at Jest. He comes close and lands a direct strike towards Jest. The blue burst of light hits Jest at such an impact it creates a cloud of smoke. Lance gains distance from the impact and watches carefully. He can still feel Jest has energy.

Jest is sure to arise, towards the sky, and raises his clawed hands. He clenches them tightly. Rapidly, drops continue to absorb within his mighty form. A massive, windy, barrier surrounds him.

"This energy is incredible," Ace worriedly notes as he shields his face with his arms.

Lance frowns and watches with disdain as Jest only continues to steal the world's energy.

"Enough now, with the drops! With all of this!" Lance proclaims. His eyes widen, and his lips begin to part. He looks towards Ace and inspiration strikes throughout him. His eyes shiver and he gasps. "Ace!' he calls towards his lover and feels pride in how quickly Ace turns back. "You need to gather drops from afar. Someplace even he can't reach. I can use those to increase my strength."

Ace watches and listens attentively to his love's words. He can't help but feel warm at the way Lance's words seem so confident. He can feel the other's trust. "I see," Ace acknowledges this and isn't able to suppress his beaming smile, in the least.  _Leave it to_   _Lance, to think something like this up._

Jest laughs and sneers at the two. What's with those two, conversing and smiling so easily? Haven't they realized they were no match? The only way to gain true power was through this method. "Are you ready now?"

"Jest! I will not lose to you!" Ace declares with confidence. A determination is strong in his eyes. He looks towards his opponent with determination.

"Is it possible he's losing power as he continues to attack so recklessly," Lance observes aloud.

"What? The power I've gained is impenetrable. I will not be stopped!" Jest angrily announces this. He raises his hand again, and fires energy, wildly towards the two.

"Drops, I swear to you. I will use your power to, protect the planet you've been striving to save..." Ace begins and raises his arms over his head. His eyes begin to flutter closed. He seeks out every bit of strength within himself, and his monsters to focus on this. He knows there has to be a way, some source of energy that even Jest hadn't reached.

Lance's lips curve down again. His eyes lower and he flies in quickly to battle. The white-haired male fires off an azure orb of energy, in hopes of fending off Jest. From the orb of energy, comes an icy block, which acts as a shield. The shield manages to fend off Jest's attack.

Jest continues to attack at Lance relentlessly. Devi and Tamazo rush towards Lance's side and strive to summon their own lights of energy and fend off the various attacks.

"It'll work out," Lance turns towards the two smaller dragons, who are showing signs of fatigue. "We need to believe in Ace," he tells them both with certainty. He can't help but glance back towards the younger male, from the corner of his eyes.  _I know you can do this, Ace._

"Yeah, it's not over!" Tamazo shouts out, with a newfound determination.

"We've got this, Devi!" Devi exclaims.

"Everyone…" Ace's blue eyes begin to shiver as he listens to their words. He feels a wave of emotion rush through him. Hearing Lance's words and seeing everyone put such faith in him, it lit a flame within him. The Auburn male squeezes his golden hands tightly. He cries out from the depths of his soul. Ace's eyes close again.

From beyond the three moons, several orbs of energy begin to arise and move towards Ace. The orbs of energy continue to multiply. It isn't long before the orbs begin to flow and completely surround Ace.

Jest turns over towards Ace, who is almost entirely flooded with energy droops. His voice gasps out, as he watches the scene. How was this possible?

The drops only continue to increase in numbers and shine even more brightly than before. The white-haired teen can't help the light in his eyes as he watches Ace's power come forth. Lance finds himself entirely in awe, and his eyes widen. Devi and Tamazo look with equal surprise.

"Everyone, let's go!" Ace announces and sends the several drops of energy back down towards Lance and their dragons.

Tamazo absorbs several of the drops, and flies towards Ace, sharing his own energy with his partner. Ace's soul armor begins to glow and power up entirely.

Ace's golden armor continues to glow with an even brighter intensity. His wings are glistening with a heavenly light. The light continues to expand and surround Ace's form in his entirety. Energy drops of all colors seem to form a beautiful rainbow of light. That light flies within Ace and becomes a part of his own energy.

"Soul brave!" Ace calls out wildly.

"Let's go, Devi," Lance turns towards the small dragon. The egg-dragon absorbs several of the summoned drops and proceeds to loan his own strength towards Lance. A brilliant gleaming, purple light encases Lance's form.

" _Soul Brave, Zero_!" Lance shouts out and extends his arms out wide towards his side.

Jest groans with equal amounts of disdain and apprehension, as he looks towards the sky.

"This is the power that does not run out," Ace calls out with an entirely bright smile. The dragon caller, entirely golden ascends rapidly into the sky. He raises his arm above him.

"Yeah," Lance mimics his boyfriend's usual phrase and speaking manner. He can't fight off the smile on his lips for the life of him. His eyes may have lingered for longer than needed over at Ace. His lover was incredible, and he knew he also held incredible strength.

"What is this, a new soul brave?" Jest speaks with disdain.

Lance smirks and he holds out his hands. A light begins to flow from within his hands. He descends towards Jest. The same light within Lance's hands continues to morph. It takes the form of a brightened, lavender sword. "Dragon Gravity Blade!" Lance rushes in and holds tightly, onto the sword with both hands. The teen strikes directly at Jest's head and knocks him back towards the icy cold water.

Ace's eyes fall coldly upon Jest. He waits as the other resurfaced into the air. "Jest...no…"Ace shakes his head. He corrects himself. "Master Jest, You were wrong!" Ace declares with solid conviction seething from his holds his hands up towards the sky. A burning solar flare of energy begins to ignite and from behind Ace. The light continues to expand in both height and width. The very sun itself flares from behind Ace's form, lending him its energy.

Ace lowers his hands and launches the sheer force of energy towards Jest. The sun itself ignites behind the golden boy. The very fire radiating from the sun descends and crashes upon Jest. The light becomes a blur as it falls rapidly upon Jest and strikes him down, once and for all. A large explosion of smoke forms around Jest, and he crashes under the ocean.

Jest is barely able to stop from losing consciousness. Even awake, he is entirely battered. He sees a vision of King before him and past visions clouds over his mind.

His mind recalls being beside the former Ancient of light, Lukes, and seeing him lying weakly within his bed. The Ancient's words of his power being weak to stop the drop impacts, and sealing away that which could cause these impacts came to Jest's mind.

Images flooded with King talking with Jest and attempting to reason with the latter. Jest had been so worked up then by Master Lukes' words. The notions of having to seal dangerous powers, and of not relying heavily on the world's drops were irksome. To be so cautious and deny true power for the sake of potential peace...it seemed foolish.

Yet, King had only shown his faith in Master Lukes. King had even, so easily, given up the chance to become an Ancient. King claimed it was for the sake of creating a world free of darkness and full of hope. It seemed he was alone in his desires to know of true power and that within the stars. A power that turned out to not even be the strongest, after all.

Jest's mind resurfaced to the present. His mighty reversion form began to dissipate and he soon found himself within his normal form. "It seems I had made a mistake," Jest told himself as he descended from the sky and towards the ocean.

A dark orb of energy forms beside Jest. The darkness begins to speak towards Jest. Daphnes' form is veiled from within.

"Dafnes," Jest calls out and looks towards the other ancient.

Dafnes speaks out, "Someday...you will live for yourself and not for gaining the power from the stars."

Jest's eyes still and he seems lost at those words.

The former Ancient of darkness continues. "Before that time," she looks up. Her gaze falls over Ace and Lance. "Please watch over them and give guidance," Dafnes asks Jest. Even if they are not able to enter this same world, they can at least watch over the new saviors of their world.

Jest seems to think it over and shakes his head. "Maybe…" he answers vaguely and looks towards the pair. He watches as his former student couldn't seem to focus anywhere but towards Ace. It seems Lance has changed. Yet, it seems, Lance's attachment seems to have granted him power.

"I'm going to let you determine this on your own. But for now, we both must leave" Dafnes responds vaguely. There is something distant and sad, as she looks up to give this world a final goodbye. The stars had been damaged far too much for either of them to return. The former Ancient's had their own job now, watching from afar.

"Dafnes," Jest says with acceptance. A large cloud of darkness forms over the two ancient's and they find themselves dissolving. The dark ball of energy shrinks and vanishes into the air.

Ace's eyes blink as he watches the scene unfold. Had Dafnes really come back again? It certainly felt like her presence. His eyes gazed back as he felt a certain Dragonoid's fingers interlacing with his own.

"Ace," Lance murmured the younger boy's name softly. Ace turned back and found Lance's gaze intensely over him.

"L-lance," Ace responded softly. He found himself flushing under that focused gaze. Lance's form pressed against his, and soon his eyes were flooded with a blur of white. Their foreheads pressed together in a soft kiss.

"You're alright," Lance soothed out and took Ace's hand into his own. Devi and Tamazo floated over by their lovesick partners.

The younger boy's eyes glistened. He felt Lance's lips kissing him softly all over his forehead.

Ace's mind raced from everything happening from the battle, Dafnes, and of course Lance's affectionate gestures. His eyes wandered off for a moment. So much was still going out. The white-haired Dragonoid continued to kiss Ace's hands, and all over his face. His lips curved south as he noticed Ace's mind elsewhere.

Ace gently laughed under the feather-light touches from Lance's lips. It brought his attention back from his worries, and he noticed that brief pout on his boyfriend's face. Ace leaned his forehead against Lance as a soft apology. "...we made it," he whispered out with relief. Lance smiled at this and closed the distance between them.

Lance's lips captured Ace's in a tender and soft touch. Ace's eyes closed instantly and he squeezed Lance's hand tightly. "Thank you for coming," Ace added again with his eyes still closed and entirely ready to kiss Lance again.

The older boy smirked into the kiss. He felt Ace moving their lips together. Their lips continued in soft and seemingly endless caresses.

"Master Lance," Devi patted upon Lance's shoulder and Tamazo did the same for Ace. Their dragons were showing tired eyes and their soul armor had dissolved.

Ace immediately turned red. He definitely had gotten carried away there. To be fair that was Lance's fault "Ah, right. We can't stay up here forever...I'm pretty tired too," Ace responded, sheepishly.

Lance turned his face towards the side. He cleared his throat. "Right, we should rest," he responded. He grasped for Ace's hand and guided the younger male back towards the first visible platform below. The two boy's soul armor dissolved almost instantaneously as they reached land.

Devi and Tamazo took a moment to catch their breath and rest on the rocky ground. Lance and Ace shared a soft smile and look. Their lips met again briefly, and Lance brought the younger boy into an embrace. Ace felt himself relax into the embrace, even if it was only for a moment.

* * *

The broadcast of Jest's defeat had been shown to all of Dragoza. Fortunately, for the world's saviors, it seemed the footage had ended quickly after Jest's fall and Dafnes' darkness clouded over the camera lenses. The new couple had managed to secure some privacy, at least from those who couldn't see the love they held in their eyes.

Although, truly the world seemed lost in the blissful idea that they were in peace. Jest had been defeated by Ace and Lance! The monsters had restored towards their natural state, and their energy stored.

"Everyone, I'm so glad…" Charo found his eyes fogging up with emotion, as he held tightly to a newly energized woodsie in his arms. All the other monsters of Libriya seemed to be restoring themselves as well. Torlie, Klein and all the other citizens found themselves smiling with relief and petting the monsters around themselves.

"Ace did it," Torlie looked up fondly towards the sky. Perhaps, this would lead to an era of peace.

* * *

From within the city of Ligh, Herriot and Garnet were celebrating. "Alright, you got it! You've defeated Jest after all!" The blonde pumped her fisted hand into the air.

Garnet groaned and pouted her lips. "Honestly, that idiot had us all feeling worried there. That could have ended in disaster." She found herself smiling anyway, despite her concerns. Well, it seemed her idiotic friends were finally  _together_  and had won, so perhaps they could enjoy this victory.

Mere and Morgan watched fondly from within Dafnes' town. It seemed the dark monsters had finally calmed down.

"Morgan, Ace did it. He overcame Jest and won. It was different than what I expected. Of course, Master Dafnes would be right." The bespeckled male shook his head.

Morgan smiled and nodded at the statement. "It seems I've finally become a worthy person. That was scary there. I need to keep up with my cute appearance though~" she chimed out. She couldn't have that ice prince and his loverboy stealing the spotlight again could she?

Within Geyser, Tiger, Rose, Aget, and Eldora all found themselves equally relieved to see peace coming to restoration.

"Ace really is going to reach the top of the top!" Tiger declared with a determined faze.

Eldora smiled brightly at this. "Well then, that should be enough for now."

Lastly, within Crocus the various bubblies and water monsters had turned to a relaxed state. Many were surrounding Vahaton and Angine with confusion before smiling softly. The redness in their eyes had dissolved.

"It seemed it all worked out," Angine pointed out and looked up towards the vast sky where that battle had sprung.

Vahaton smiled at this. "Yes, both Ace and Lance did it in the end. I wish for this peace to keep running forever. Perhaps, we'll even be planning a wedding for those two soon, one befitting of Dragoza's heroes," he chimed out. There was a carefree brightness in his eyes at the mention. He was eager to see his godson again, and perhaps welcome Ace into the family soon as well.

Angine shook her head at this and sighed. While she didn't doubt those two boys would be together for the long run, it wasn't the time to start relaxing. "Honestly, you're as carefree as always."

* * *

Lance had reluctantly released Ace from his hold. There still seemed to be something that was bothering the younger boy. Ace's gaze kept shifting, and his focus was all over the place. Lance's lips fell into a pout.

Ace hadn't caught sight of this and found himself glancing from all around the platform. His blue eyes seemed to be searching for something intently.

"What is it?" Lance called towards the younger boy in concern.

Ace turned back and found Lance's eyes still over him. "Ah, just before Jest disappeared. I saw a brief flash of light...It seemed like Dafnes was there…" Ace trailed off with his explanation.

Lance looked over at Ace softly.

"I don't see anything, Tama!" Tamazo babbled out and made binoculars with his own hands. The dragon glanced all around the area.

Devi huffed at this. He turned to Ace with assurance. "Devi saw it too, Devi. Dafnes was there and saved us, Devi." The dragon turned towards Ace. He flew down towards ' _Master Lance's boyfriend'_ , and found himself defending the teen.

Ace couldn't help but smile at Devi fondly. It seemed Devi had really become more used to him. "Yup," Ace agreed, happy that Devi too believed in Dafnes. "It seemed to go over smoothly once we worked together…" Ace's voice came off warmly. He smiled at Lance.

The older male hadn't looked away from Ace and returned the smile. "Thank you," Lance found himself starting off. "We were able to do well, together." he agreed. He found his lips and eyes turning entirely lovesick. Ace's warmth seemed to spread over to himself, and he noticed Ace turning entirely towards him.

"Ah, but Tama was the MVP, tama!" Tamazo exclaimed and effectively broke the two boys out of their trance.

"You did nothing, Devi!" Devi bumped into the light-egg dragon and scolded him.

Ace looked on fondly, turning towards the dragons and Lance. "Thank you, for your strength," he found himself professing. He smiled at Tamazo, Devi and again back towards his lover. He wanted to relish at this moment more, but something still felt off.

Lance smirked at Ace's earnest nature. "To draw out drops all the way from the moon. You really are something else," he complimented in a rather playful tone. The older boy found it impossible to hide the fondness in his voice.

"Ah, the moon's power…" Ace started to look off towards the sky and missed the loving smile Lance held for him. It seemed their victory was to be delayed. Ace blinked and he noticed a small dark orb glowing beside the moons.

Lance followed Ace's gaze and saw the same orb growing in his. "This is…" Lance begins with his eyes shaking at the sight.

Ace's eyes begin to shake nervously as well. Lance stepped closer and grasped for Ace's hand. The latter turned towards Lance. The older male cleared his throat briefly, "Ah, you seemed concerned," Lance excused himself.

Ace bit the inside of his cheek at the rare, cute display and nodded. As though Lance would ever need an excuse to do something like that. "Thank you," he murmured out. He gladly took Lance's hand. The two watched from afar as the darkness grew abnormally. It continued to spread from all over the moon and encased the sky around them.

"What is going on, Tama?" Tamazo spat out.

"Not helping, Devi!" Devi berated the other dragon.

Ace felt another presence on the rocky platform. He turned around and noticed a familiar purple-haired Dragonoid. "Ah, Sonia?"

"Ace, this is the star's anger," Sonai responded, immediately cutting to the chase.

Darkness fell over Ace's eyes, and he felt Lance squeezing his hand tightly.

* * *

"There's something more going on," Charo said with apprehension as he watched the darkness looming over the sky.

"A force is moving in. What is this?" Klein asked out.

Torlie turned towards his former rival and lastly over his precious protege. "This is from the stars themselves."

Charo turned towards Torlie with concern. "Then the star is…?" Charo repeated with concern.

Torlie felt something within himself clenching, as he noticed his protege in distress. "Yes, we all are facing a power once locked away in the dark," Torlie explained with concern.  _Come on Ace and Lance. We will be counting on you once again._

* * *

From everywhere in Dragoza, the world seemed to become more and more cloaked within the new darkness.

"What is with this? I guess we can't catch a breath after the last fight?" Garnet groaned out. Herriot nodded, and her eyes shivered as she looked up towards the sky. "Morgan," she called out to her dear twin.

"Big sister…" Morgan had found herself too looking towards the sky. It seemed being apart would always bring out such worry.  _Please, be okay._

* * *

"Are the stars and the planet in pain? And...why?" Ace asks with great concern as he turned towards Sonia.

"I want you to come with us…" Sonia told the two with a serious tone.

Lance looked over towards Sonia, seriously. "I guess there's no choice but to go. The power of the stars, it's nothing something we can lose." Lance looked up towards the sky and held Ace's hand tighter.

Ace looked back towards Lance and nodded. " Let's go everyone!" he called with determination. He was sure to meet Lance's eyes one last time as he said. "I don't get anything that's going on but...let's go."

* * *

Ace and Tamazo were both frowning as they had heard of Sonia's news. The stars were still in such pain. Blue eyes glistened with reflections of white light, and the irises around seemed to darken. "Are the moons hurting too, Sonia?" Ace asked with trepidation. He felt Lance hold his hand a bit tighter.

Sonia looked down worriedly. "We need to go together, now," she insisted on this urgently. It seems the answer was obvious.

"So, all of this is coming from the other side of that light…" Ace trailed off and clutched his hand within Lance's own hand. There was some relief from that warmth that followed that.

"Is that true, tama?" Tamazo asks, looking at the vast sky, wildly.

Lance chuckled softly. This may be due to a nervous reaction. Perhaps, it was from seeing the cute, matching worried reactions Ace and the dragon had. He couldn't be sure. He looks towards Ace with a firm gaze in his golden eyes. "I feel like going now," he tells Ace, ensuring there is confidence breathed into his tone. He squeezes Ace's hand again and holds it tightly for a moment.

Ace smiles softly at the notion.

"So where is this power coming from, Devi?" Devi asks out a bit worriedly.

The younger male ends up frowning again as the lines on his forehead become clearer. Something about this all felt very final. His blue eyes glance from Sonia, the two dragons and back to Lance again. "Let's go, everyone!"

* * *

The vast darkened space seems void, aside from the glowing planet that's colors are damped by clouded darkness. Ace's father watched the planet from afar, with a lowered and concerned gaze. "The light...the light is lost.." King laments.

The darkness color continues to flood the planet, and King's eyes shiver. "I can't stop this… No! Rena, Ace!" King calls out, knowing his cries can't be heard, yet again.

* * *

Lance and Ace found themselves coming close to the village, Stella. The older male found there to be something bothersome over Ace's features. His lips were pouted out, and he had been rather silent.

"Ace…?" Lance called out towards his love. The auburn-haired boy's eyes had fallen on the ground below him for some time.

He visibly shook his head and turned back to Lance. He plastered a smile on his lips. "I'm fine," Ace attempted to assure his boyfriend. Lance's worried gaze hadn't left him. The white-haired male was about to open his mouth.

"Tamaaaaaa time!" Tamazo's voice emitted from all around the area. The white dragon came rushing in like a star crashing through the skies of Stella.

Ana, her father Batna, and the other villagers turned to the sight of the white dragon. Ana's blue eyes glittered and she came to a realization. If Tamazo was there then that meant… "Lance, Ace!" Ana called out and waved over towards the two.

The pink haired girl ran over recklessly over towards the two and took advantage of the rare space the two held between them. "Thanks for coming here," she told them, but her gaze fell over Lance. Her fingers curled over Lance's arm boldly and her eyes lit up. Of course, she had remembered her last talk with Lance, but for one reason or another, she felt the need to do this.

Lance frowned over this action. He did feel some relief that Ana had apparently come around since their last talk. "Yeah," he answered simply and looked uncomfortably towards the girl. Ace's lips were pursed and his eyebrows lowered at the scene.

"Ana, you do remember that-" Lance began. Thankfully, Devi had rushed in towards Ana and removed her hand.

Devi shouted out before Lance could finish, "Hey since when can you do that? Devi. The only ones who can touch Master Lance so casually are Devi and, on many occasions, Ace. Devi!" Devi spat out. Devi swatted the air with his arms, ensuring there was space for Lance.

 _On many occasions…_ Ace had to fight down the flush over his cheeks at that. He felt relief now that Ana was done.

Ana huffed at this and lowered her gaze. "Geez, it seems you're as energetic as usual Devi. I don't see a big deal as we're all friends here…" she attempted to counter a bit annoyed.

Ace frowned at this interaction. He thought of responding to that with Ana but figured there were more important matters now. Lance had made it clear he was taken, and perhaps Ana was taking some time to fully grasp things. Perhaps, she found clutching someone's arm to be friendly behavior. Either way, there wasn't time to worry about it now. The auburn haired male found himself shaking his head, and he felt Lance walking closely behind him.

"Thank goodness, Stella is alright," Ace found himself breathing out. It was a relief to see everyone working together so nicely.

Sonia walked beside him and added. "That's true but this town is also being corrupted by darkness."

"Please," Batna steps before Ace and looks between him and Lance. "I'm waiting for my father, we can talk inside." Ana's father leads their group into their dome-shaped house.

Ace finds himself walking closer to Lance than usual. His arm brushed against Lance. The younger male found himself wondering what kind of face Lance would make if he held onto his arm right now. Perhaps, he could catch Lance by surprise by the public display of affection.

Lance looked over to Ace with a fond look in his eyes. "You okay?" Lance whispered to Ace in a hushed tone. He squeezed Ace's hand tightly.

"Yeah," Ace murmured out. Then again... _Doing something like that, so suddenly, in front of everyone, would be pretty embarrassing_. He found himself thinking. Lance had an amused look in his golden eyes. Ace wondered if his boyfriend could read his mind.

Ana found herself walking beside her father. It seemed Ace was, indeed, close to Lance like that.

The group arrived at the house, and waited patiently, for the villager's elder Hofs. As the grey-haired Dragonoid entered the home. He closed his eyes solemnly and took his seat.

Ace's eyes were brimming with emotions. He could finally, get some answers. "Please, tell me what this darkness is, that's been taking over the world," Ace asked the elder with urgency. Hofs only closed his eyes at the scene. "It seems that someone needs to come out and stop this, isn't that right?" Ace called out again.

Hofs folded his hands before himself and laid them flat on the desk before him. Hofs stayed silent.

"Are you going to say something?" Lance responded bluntly. Irritation was evident in his eyes as he waited for a response to Ace's questions.

Hofs frowned at this and his closed eyes began to wince. At last, he responded. "Tera Dragon had become angry."

"Tera dragon?" Lance repeated.

"Tera Dragon is empowered by the stars," Hofs began to explain. "To support the world from the end and balance destruction and survival."

Ace's eyes widened as he remembered the monster's name from Ra. Tera Dragon, it was the monster that lived to soothe the star's anger and protect that precious light.

"It happened a long time ago too. That person had stolen drops from the world. Now once again, Tera Dragon had become angry. The drops taken had stolen energy from the stars. Drops are the source of life and belong to the stars." Hofs told the group.

Tamazo begins to go off on this. He wildly flails his arm in the air and shouts out. "Tamazo knew it. This is all because of that Jest! He is only causing more problems. It's his own fault. He stole all those drops, Tama!" Tamazo clenched his hands tightly and huffed.

Devi nodded at this, "But others have been working to rebuild this world once again. Why is it still so angry? What is the source of the anger?"

"The time when the stars began to collapse, and when their power was taken. That's not something that can be forgiven so easily." Hofs replied solemnly as he glanced down at the table before him.

"No way…" Ace says with apprehension.

"These stars found themselves destroyed and now wanting to destroy. They're likely seeking to renew the world," Hofs surmised as he looked carefully over the group.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked worriedly.

"It is not enough to make use of the stars drops and suddenly try and heal them. The damage has been done and the anger has not been stopped." Hofs explained. Silence falls around the room.

Lance closes his eyes and crosses his arms. Ace finds his own eyes shivering. Even their dragons are remaining quiet.

"There is a story from the past," Hofs breaks the silence. "Shipwrecked within a storm. Somehow I managed to cling to one board. Then another man appeared. So I found myself wondering whether or not I should go over and help him, and risk my chance of survival. I grabbed tightly towards the board and wondered if there was an island near. I thought, 'you ought to forsake this man...it's the only way to survive'" Hofs foretold his story as his eyes darkened at the parable's conclusion. That impossible choice between survival and saving another.

"I could never decide such a thing," Ana responded sadly.

"I had to survive...is what I thought the answer would always be," Hofs lamented as he recalled the story.

Lance sighed as his lips pressed tightly together. "And with only one board left…"

"It's like now, then…" Ace began sadly, with his eyes shaking. "Who does the star's light belong to?" It seemed the star's themselves hadn't deemed everyone, worthy of being the survivor. It was quite the opposite now after their drops had been stolen.

Lance's eyes widened at Ace's question. He looked over at Ace, beside him. A realization struck him, as the story connected.

Hofs nodded sadly. "Humans, Dragonoids, and Monsters. If the three races live as they wish then, what will happen to the drops? The drops cannot be resurrected. When the drops are so limited, one of these three will have to say farewell." The elder lamented their situation.

"So it seems. Jest had decided that only Dragonoids should survive. To think in black and white like that…" Lance began to understand a bit more. "And for that, he tried to keep the drops just for those that he accepted."

Ace's eyes wavered as they looked over to Lance.

"I wonder if everyone can survive?" Ana lowered her gaze as her eyes began to water.

"This is wrong!" Ace, at last, spoke out. He grits his teeth tightly. He lowered his head; his bangs created a shadow over his eyes. "To sacrifice someone to survive like this is wrong!" Ace adds with conviction and shakes his head. His eyes close softly.

Silence again falls over the room. Lance's golden eyes loom over Ace's form. He wished for the words to comfort Ace, feeling an ache in his chest. Yet, he wasn't sure of an answer now. He knew there had to be one now. Someway. Lance reached out his hand and brushed it over Ace's shoulder.

Ace's eyes opened and he met Lance's gaze. There was a hope within those blue orbs.

Hofs nods towards Ace, and a smile falls over his face, at last.

"Yes, a world that runs like that is wrong," Batna agreed and turned to his father.

Ace looks up at Lance expectantly, hoping for further confirmation. Lance's eyes fall over him seriously. There's a mix of emotions glowing within them.

"Although King had sacrificed himself, he had said the same thing," Hofs expresses, catching the attention of both Lance and Ace.

"My dad…" Ace finds himself speaking out.

"King...he went to Yumiru in hopes of finding a way where three races could co-exist," Hofs responded.

"Then dad was…" Ace looked over to Sonia. The purple haired Dragonoid seemed to have a better understanding over this.

"I can not do anything anymore...because Tera Dragon had already started to move. We can only wait to perish," Hofs regrets and finds his own despair leaking through his words.

Ace argues strongly against his. "You can't think like that! I'll go to Yumiru and put a stop to this!" Ace announced, entirely sure of his own decision.

Tamazo puffs out his chest proudly and turns to Ace. "Tamazo is going too, Tama!"

"Now more than ever…" Hofs trails off and looks towards Ace. "It seems that I can not stay silent. It doesn't seem to be wrong, to go and see where King is. With the action to save the stars, it seems the time to say this is now. I'm sorry for staying silent. Yumiru will be in the flower garden. Is there anyone else willing to go?" Hofs confesses and looks over towards Ace. The boy was a spitting image of his father now.

Ace's eyes shiver before glowing brightly. They seem to sparkle with determination as he nods.

"There is no guarantee you will return, not without stopping the Hera Dragon," Hofs warns Ace.

Ace's blue eyes began to cloud over as his gaze turns down. This was what needed to be done. His eyes shiver. The teen's determination doesn't falter. "I still will go!" Ace assures. "I have to go!"

Lance closes his eyes softly before two golden orbs turn back towards Ace. He gazes over towards the younger male. "I'm going too," Lance declares, with no room for argument.  _As though I'd risk living, in a world, without you. Even if it's the end, I'll be there beside you, Ace._

Ace's lips creep up into a smile as he looks on towards Lance. He knows there's no talking Lance out of this, and he doesn't plan to. The younger male nods.

"If Master Lance goes then so will Devi!" Devi proclaimed.

"Tama too is gonna loan Tama's power!"

"You guys…" Hofs begins, looking over at the group. So this would be their world's saviors. "Do not give up!"

Ace and Lance give each other one last look and glance back to Hofs. The nod towards the village elder.

"Come then," Hofs responds and places his hands flatly on the table before him. The elder stands up from his seat and proceeds to head towards the door. Their group head out towards a familiar flower garden within Stella. The fields are entirely flooded with yellow flowers and silver stone pillars.

"This is…" Ace starts out glancing around the area. He feels his lips trembling. "The place where my dad went to face Yumiru."

"The star's will lives in this place," Hofs professes and steps towards the large pillar-like tablet within the field. "It was here that King left to save Yumiru."

"So that's really it…" Ace voiced as he stepped closer to the stone before him.

"Ace we do not want to lose you," Batna stepped out to tell the young boy.

"Don't worry. I will definitely come back," Ace assured. His eyebrows lowered as his eyes still seriously. "Dad will also be there."

Lance took a step beside Ace, making sure they would be beside each other. No matter what, Lance could assure that.

"Are you ready to go?" Hofs asked both the boys. They both turned and nodded at the elder. A determination was brimming in the boys' eyes.

"King will be there. The Tamadra with you now will help to open the door to Yumiru," Hofs advised. His eyes scanned over at Tamazo and Devi.

Tamazo puffed out his chest and placed his hand on it. He held his little head out high and gloated.

"Tamazo, you can open this door?" Ace looked surprised at his partner.

Tamazo nodded at this and placed his hands on his sides proudly. The little dragon was happy at seeing the sparkle in his partner's eyes.

Devi seemed to be doing the same gesture. The black dragon had his chest puffed out and his head leaning back.

"I want to regain the light…" Ace tells Tamazo with a sincere gleam in his eyes and a brightened smile. "I want to see my dad. So let's go Tamazo!"

"Tama!" Tamazo responds and flexes his arms proudly.

"Devi," Lance spoke out and looked towards his beloved partner. "Together with Jest, I noticed how I had pushed you away…" he lamented.

"Master Lance," Devi began worriedly.

Lance's gaze turned down sadly as his eyes began to shiver. "I want to use the power now to save the stars," Lance resolved himself. "Even if I must sacrifice myself to destroy the darkness..." Lance looks up towards his partner "And so I have to ask for your help, Devi..."

"You can count on me, Devi!" Devi assured and held his arms out wide. Tamazo and Devi both stretched out their arms proudly. The stars on their stomachs began to glow incredibly bright. The light emerged and soon took over the stone tablet in its entirety.

An oddly shaped door appeared before the group. Its frame was that of a deep cobalt. The main door had displayed a pattern much like a tree, with several swirling, golden branches. Upon the top of the branches, were many bright yellow orbs.

Sonia spoke up, upon watching the scene unfold. "So this is the door to Yumiru."

Hofs smiled upon seeing this resolved.

"What is it, grandpa?" Ana looks towards the older man curiously.

"There was someone who had come back from Yumiru. The Tamadra that King took with him. It seems that Tamadra was able to come back," Hofs foretold.

"What? Came back?" Ace's eyes began blinking and he looked towards his dragon partner. He lowered his eyes and pouted towards Tamazo. "It seems you don't remember this at all."

"You need to remember stuff like this, Devi. It's important!" Devi chimed in, entirely agreeing with Ace.

Lance and Ace turn towards Devi and smile warmly and fondly.

"That's right," Ace agreed with the Devirdra.

"Ah, you're both siding with Devi! Tama." Tamazo gasped out.

"Please, absolutely return. It'll be a promise." Ana called out towards the too.

"We'll be waiting," Sonia added in, seeing as the boys were stepping towards the door.

Ace, Lance, and their dragons turned back towards the group with bright smiles. "Yes," Lance and Ace responded and nodded in unison. Lance's golden eyes met with Ace's as they shared a tender look.

"Let's go, Lance," Ace called out to his love. Lance nodded at this. "Right."

With that last word, the two boys walked steadily towards the door. The blue and golden door opened before the two of them revealing a blinding light. Both Tamazo and Devi began shielding their eyes with their arms. Ace took the first few steps forward and Lance was soon to follow along with him.

Lance and Ace walked together through the blinding door that would seal their fate. The older male grasped for Ace's hand right before walking over the threshold. Ace beamed at the gesture, feeling more determined than ever to find hope.

* * *

As the light finally dissipates from the atmosphere, the ground below them turns midnight, as well as the sky that surrounds them. This entire world is light a vast night sky, save for the stars lighting the way.

"So this is Yumiru," Ace begins as he observes the area.

"It's not Stella. The drops here are different," Lance points out as several colorful drops fly past the pair.

"So this really is…" Ace starts off saying, as his eyes wander upon the vastness of this world.

"This should be where Tera Dragon is…" Lance notes and turns to Ace. "Where do we go to stop this?"

"I'm sure my dad would know the way," Ace trails off and catches his boyfriend's softened smile. He could feel Lance's faith in that look, somehow, so unwavering. "Yumiru's power should be somewhere here."

"That's right, Tamazo can almost hear it, Tama!"

"We need to find it, Devi!"

"Tera Dragon is…" Lance trails off as he looks towards a brightened light in the distance.

"Or is that….dad?" Ace finds himself hoping. The pair looks towards a burning, fiery ring that stands out upon the vastness of darkened skies. Tamazo and Devi both fly towards the source.

"This light is…" Lance begins and turns towards Ace. Both of them look towards each other with understanding and nod firmly.

"Cross on!" They shout out in unison. Ace fuses with Ra's soul armor as Lance begins to transform into his newest Dragonic soul armor. Both Ace and Lance flu swiftly through the night sky and head towards the source of light.

"Just what is that?" Ace asks flying closer towards the massive fire ring. "A creature?"

"It's powerful, Tama!"

"Maybe one to fight, Devi?"

The two dragons look entirely worried. Ace's own eyes begin to waver. Lance looks towards the group with confidence brimming in his smile. "We are together, it will be okay," Lance assures earnestly.

Ace can't help but to turn towards Lance and reveal his love-sick smile. "Yeah," he agrees softly. His eyes lock onto Lance's again and they meet for a soft moment, before moving forward towards their next destination. Lance returns the warm smile and they head closer to the fiery ring.

"Is it still that far up ahead?" Ace finds himself asking.

"I think I can start to hear it, Tama," Tamazo added.

"Master Lance, watch out. Devi." Devi rushed over towards his partner. A burst of flames shot from the sky and the two dodged a vapid fiery wave.

Ace looks back and feels relief as the two remain unharmed.

"It's incredible, Ace says looking towards the fiery ring.

"How can you say that Tama?"

"It's scary but incredibly powerful," Ace adds with a smile. He can't help but feel inspired to fight. Something this strong was lighting a spark within him.

"This scenery scenes fitting of Yumiru," Lance points out. The group begins to hover over the fiery ring. They find themselves above a bright orange and yellow surface. It is much like lava.

"Dad, I wonder if you are watching this," Ace thinks aloud.

"Ace!" Lance calls out towards his love and breaks Ace out of his thoughts.

Ace's eyes widen and he gasps as they come closer. The core of the fiery ring comes into vision. The ring morphs to create a clear azure star-like structure with a solid red core in the center. The core is ovular, with a pointed tip and three petal-like prongs upon the bottom.

"It's coming closer!" Lance warned. His eyes expanded, as he watched, two string shaped appendages emerging from the creature. The almost ribbon-like arms launched themselves towards the two boys. Several other arms rushed forward and struck at the group like a curved whip.

"Be careful," Ace called out to the group. The appendage seemed to have an oval shaped hand towards the tip. It launched towards Tamazo, and Devi, catching the dragons off guard. It grasped for the dragons and held them captive.

"Tamazo!" Ace shouted out towards his partner.

"Devi!" Lance called and watched with apprehension as the arms returned back towards the odd creature and captured their partners.

"Tamazo is being hit by a star power, Tama!"

"Let go of Devi, now. Devi!" Devi called out and wriggled from the creature's grasp.

As though answering their call three bright light orbs appeared from a distance, they connected together and brightened like stars. A might angelic warrior arrived, with wings colored in a multi-colored hue-highlighting the colors orange, yellow and green. The creature's wings were encased by a silver border that matched the spear it held within its grasp. A gold and silver shield was also carried by the powerful creature. It lunged forward and thrust out its spear. This move effectively cut through the arms holding Devi and Tamazo captive.

The two dragons quickly flew back to their partner's side. Ace and Lance watched, at the scene in awe, their mouths parted and their eyes reflecting a bright light.

"That monster is...by any chance..." Ace murmured out hopefully. He held a hand tightly to his chest. He looked closer towards the monster and gasped. Upon the shoulder, of the angelic creature, was his father!

"Dad!" Ace cried out in disbelief.

"Ace?" King responded, looking over towards his son, equally surprised. His eyes lowered, "Why are you here?"

Ace couldn't be bothered by the response. He felt an emotion welling up in his eyes and his lips quivering. "So you didn't die...you're…" Ace trailed off. He watched to confirm that what happened before was real. His father was a  _'memory'_  before when they talked, but now he could see him with his own eyes. "It's like mom always believed!"

King's eyes shook at the name. "Ah, Rena…" He found himself hesitated as his mouth hung ajar.

"You see, in order to recover the lost light…. I'm going to bring you home dad!" Ace answered with an emotional but firm conviction. He closed his eyes and took a shallow breath. "I came here for that!" Ace professes, with his lips and eyes quivering.

King's own eyes reflected Ace for a moment. He had spent so much time away, but it seemed he could finally do this. He sighed softly. The older male raised his arms out before them and gestured to Ace.

Ace felt himself pausing, with his eyes shivering. Something clenched within his chest and it soon felt replaced by a warmth. Ace slowly flew over towards his father and accepted the embrace. He hugged his father tightly, as he wished he could have for all those years. His father's arms were strong and protective as they finally got to hug to his son. It had been so long.

"I'm sorry Ace," King professed sadly to his son. King smiled as he looked over the Tamadra that was looming near his son.

"Tamazo it seems you've done quite a bit in leading the road here for Ace," King praised the dragon with a bright smile.

"Ah, Tama just came here because wanted to come here, Tama!" Tamazo added cheekily. The little dragon couldn't help but puff out his chest.

King snorted at this reaction. This was definitely a Tamadra. Ace smiled softly and found himself looking fondly over towards Lance. There were several orbs of light that glimmered as he looked towards his boyfriend. He couldn't help himself, there may not be another chance for this.

Ace's lovesick smiled seemed about ready to melt off of his face. He turned back to Lance, who had been patiently watching the reunion. "This is Lance, ah…" Ace paused a bit sheepishly. "My  _soulmate_ ," he professed in a softened tone, with clarity glowing in his eyes. He couldn't stop smiling. He wondered if a day like this would come. His cheeks were flushing a bright pink, and he missed his father's reaction. Ace held onto his lover's gaze.

King's eyes widened and he looked over towards the strong, young, male across from Ace. His eyes soon settled with a fond look. To come all this way, to fight alongside his son, this young man certainly must have loved his Ace. A smile fell over his lips.

Lance blinked several times as he processed his boyfriend's words. His cheeks dusted pink, but he was able to will it away. His lips parted, and he found it hard to respond to that. His heart was racing. "S-soulmate...Ace..." Lance barely managed to catch his breath. His eyes widened. It was rare to hear such a declaration. Ace really was incredible.

"Devi is here too, Devi," Devi pointed out and sighed. He couldn't complain not about how that seemed to make his Master Lance smile just now.

Lance hesitantly moved forward and flew, with Devi, over towards Ace and King.

"Ah, so you've come here with Ace," King beamed as he looked towards the startled young man.  _So you're the one who ended up stealing Ace's heart._ The Dragonoids presence was rather strong and somehow familiar. Having watched over his beloved family from afar, he'd known their auras. He smiled at the realization struck. Yes, this was definitely the same aura that had been surrounding Ace so closely. "To be the one who's been by Ace's side, I thank you,"

Lance's eyes shivered, overwhelmed by this scenario. He nodded and stopped a few feet away from his lover's father. "Ah, yes we came here to regain the light," he responded as simply as possible.

King nodded and smiled at this. It seemed his son had really grown up. The older man turned towards the re-emerging creature. "Here we are. Tera Dragon had begun its awakening," King foretold seriously and he noticed the star-like creature coming closer.

"And here I thought we were doing our best, Tama. But there's still much more to do, Tama." Tamazo mumbled out his complaint.

"Yes, it seems that I can no longer suppress the anger of Tera Dragon. For some time I was giving up hope," he lamented sadly and looked over towards the pair. Ace had gone back to his boyfriend's side. King shook his head fondly at the movement. Those two fit well together. "Ace, Lance. You both came here. And now I can't show that bad side of myself anymore." He professed and looked sternly towards the two.

"Why is that so bad?" Lance asked aloud. It seemed natural that facing a problem like this alone would cause negative feelings.

Yet, now… things would surely be different, more hopeful. The Dragonoid turned towards Ace and exchanged a soft look. No one would have to be alone, now. "We will defeat Tera Dragon!" Lance proclaimed with a confidence so bold, and reckless. This was certainly Ace's doing.

"Like this, I can not defeat the power of the stars," King lamented for a moment. He shook it off, seeing the determined smiles his son, and future son-in-law shared. He couldn't keep up the despairing act now. "But it may be possible now to seal the power off."

Ace perked up as he looked over towards his dad. A light swirled through his eyes making them reflect a crystal blue sky. "We can do this! We can regain the light of stars!" Ace professes as his eyelids flutter closed for a moment. "Everyone let's go!" Ace's exclaimed!

King smiled at this and nodded firmly. "It seems I've been keeping Rena waiting."

Lance holds Ace in one last protective gaze and turned towards their opponent. "What are those ribbon-like parts?" He asked observing the creature reaching towards them once more.

"That is a part of the Tera Dragon," King answered simply.

"A part of it?" Ace repeated looking towards the odd ovular orbs dangling from the creature's arms.

"No, Tera Dragon is this space itself," King responded, "All of this. Before us is what's visible. We can talk to Tera Dragon through this guy in front of us. Here is the beginning of the stars. This is where we are shown how life begins."

"So this is really the start Devi? What can we do now?" Devi scrambled for an answer, watching as the creature came closer towards them again.

King looked towards Devi and continued, "What can we do?" He smirked. "We're going to kick this thing's ass. Ace, Lance, we need you!"

Ace's eyes lit up at the declaration and a soft smile spread across his lips as he nodded. Lance gave a serious look and nodded too in confirmation.

"Let's do this together!" Ace declared. He turned towards Lance with a beaming grin, his eyes were reflecting the stars around them. The older male nodded towards him and reflected the same expression. The pair rushed into the fight Tera Dragon.

"Let's go!" King called out and summoned several bright drops around his form.

"Soul Brave, Ra!" Ace declared and clenched his golden hands tightly. Several light golden orbs flowed around Ace and began to shine like stars. It wasn't long until Ace too was illuminated by gold.

"Soul Brave, Zero!" Lance declared, spreading his arms out wide and summoning dark energy drops. His form became encases with a bright purple aura.

Ace, Lance, and King all rushed in to strike at the dragon, simultaneously. Their attacks seem to crack the surface of the star creature. Tamazo and Devi do this best and lunge towards the creature but find themselves launching back.

Lance, Ace, and King fought to regain their strength. They all called out for the energy of their beloved monsters and a glowing energy surrounded the group. Together, they all struck right towards the Tera Dragon. The very core of the Terra dragon begins to crack and waver. It again transforms to create a golden armored shell surrounded by a bright blue light.

"Ha, it seems Tera Dragon answered," King answered with relief.

A bright light appeared from within the sky. Several stone-shaped Tamadra's fell from the blinding light above.

"Are those?" Ace started.

"Tamadra," Lance found himself finishing.

The Tamadra continued to multiply in numbers as they rushed in from the sky and towards the core of the Tera Dragon. The stone dragons fused within the core and brought out a bright rainbow barrier.

"Those Tamadra are being of use to preserve Tera Dragon." King surmised.

"What's going to start now?" Lance called out anxiously.

"Tera Dragon is trying to repair itself from the drops that were exhausted from the fight. It is doing this to save the stars," King responded.

"To save the stars?" Ace repeated.

"We are competing with the stars for energy. Tera Dragon had worked to destroy the world three times and has regenerated every time. To leave only human beings their stars. Dragonoids their stars. Or monsters their stars. Tera Dragon has been working to decide on which species will survive with the star's light. This world has only the remnants of the past three worlds. I've looked up to see those moons and wondered why… they had once belonged to their own world."

"The moons," Ace voiced out. "So that's why…"

"Then Tera Dragon has been working to make the stars more powerful," Lance surmised.

"Why is that?" Ace asked out.

"Through the Tamadra, Tera Dragon had been watching the world and has seen the state of the stars. It's been working to restore the strength lost." King explained.

"It's been watching this whole time through Tamazo?" Ace looked up questioningly, towards his partner.

Tamazo went starry eyes and beamed. "So Tamazo was chosen to be the one to watch over the world-Tama!"

Devi frowned at his counterpart's gloating. "Devi has also been helping to protect the world," he murmured out. "With all of the bonds between dragonoids, humans, and monsters there's been a lot of good happening. Dominion was able to be stopped. Jest too, but not after wreaking havoc on the world. Still, there must be something to do, Devi." The little dragon spouted out hopefully.

Lance looked towards his partner worriedly. His gaze shifted down for a moment. "Tera Dragon. After what happened to the stars, I wonder if we've all managed caught its attention…"

Ace glanced back at Lance softly. He nodded. "The drops, over the years, have depleted. They've been working to help out the three races, but there's barely enough. Hera Dragon must be thinking what's happened with the star is like a failure...and it wants to renew the world…" His eyes fell down. His lips curved down into a frown as his eyes turned serious.

"But it's not over yet!" Ace assured this. "Humans, Dragonoids, and monsters have all been cooperating in the world and trying to improve," Ace answered with lowered eyes that seemed to shiver as he breathed out a sigh. " I wonder if the stars will be able to understanding. If there's a way to help heal the stars from their pain…"

King smiled at his son's earnest heart. There definitely would be hope. "We all have enough power together. Don't you agree?"

Lance and Ace shared a look. They nodded, perfectly in sync.

"Tera Dragon. If you have been watching the whole world through Tamazo's broadcast...you need to listen to what we are saying now. Please acknowledge us once again! We will surely bring back the light!" King shouted out towards the vast space of the dragon.

"Definitely, Tama!" Tamazo agreed readily and shouted in towards the core of the Tera Dragon. The creature echoed Tamazo's high pitched voice.

"What good would that do now, Devi?" Devi argued back.

However, the core itself seemed to react and began to glow. A bright rainbow light surrounded the core entirely.

"The Dragon of this world will try to renew this world. If the drops of the stars become lost, it will all be lost. The time is now or never!" King calls out waiting anxiously as the light forms over the dragon's core.

An egg shape begins to form, from the rainbow light. Cracks start emerging quickly within the core's egg and it hatches. A blinding white dragon emerged from the egg. There are several white and purple spiky protrusions all along the dragon's arms and wings.

"This is…?" Ace looked the monster over. "Tera Dragon," Lance again finishes for Ace.

"In your mind now, this is your true form." King acknowledged, entirely hopeful.

Just at the moment, rapidly, two ribbon-like appendages sprung from the newly formed Dragon. Lance and Ace quickly move towards opposite sides to dodge the attack.

"All of sudden?" Ace blurts out.

The dragon begins to speak, it's voice emerges from the stone Tamadra within. "This is the Tera Dragon's wish."

Lance moves towards Ace and looks him over in concern. "To take on this rage," he surmises. Lance and Ace waste no time in rushing in towards the core of Tera Dragon. Their movements work in perfect sync as they call out with every bit of their strength.

Tera Dragon strikes back without mercy, and a blinding rainbow light sends both Ace and Lance tumbling back.

"So this is…" Ace grits out.

"Are you okay Tama?" Tamazo huddled over towards Ace.

"Devi…" Devi calls out to his partner in concern.

King looks over towards the two, ensuring they are alright. It seems there's no other way to resolve this. "From here," King calls out and looks toward the mighty dragon. "Ace, Lance. Let's go and defeat this guy, once and for all!" He declares this with his hand clenched tightly. "This may be our only chance to express our feelings of saving the stars."

"Dad.." Ace looks warily over at his father. His eyes begin to glimmer and shake.

King nods to his son.

"Alright, I get it," Ace responds assuredly.

"Let's do this!" Lance agrees wholeheartedly. He smiles at Ace fondly.

Ace returns the gesture and adds. "We will protect the star and save the light!" He boldly proclaims.

Tera Dragon continues to glow with a powerful rainbow-colored light. King is the first one to rush in to attack.

"This world will be with despair. The darkness had almost taken over. A new world will be born. Tera Dragon cannot be stopped," a high toned voice emerged from the light. Again, this voice mimicked that of a Tamadra.

"Watch yourself!" King calls out and raises his arms high towards the sky above. "We will not be stopped. This is not over!" He declares and launches in to attack with his own beloved monster.

"What do you mean?" the same voice calls out confuses.

Lance and Ace watch with trepidation as King launches such a full out attack. A great dark power emerges from the Tera Dragon and clashes against the shield of King's monster. King continues to rush in forward.

"Dad!" Ace calls out desperately. This couldn't be the way it ends!

* * *

King continued to fight valiantly against the Tera Dragon. However, the mighty dragon continued to attack King with a blinding beam of light. That struck at King directly.

King's partner, Brave Cross, was there to step in before King and took the hit. It was just in time as well.

"Brave Cross!" He cried out towards his partner. King still falls back at the impact and finds himself grasping onto one of the stone Tamadras. The stone begins to glow and creates a door behind them. As though being sucked in, King and Tamazo are both led through the brightened doorway and dissolve. The door quickly closes and dissolves.

"Dad?! What happened?" Ace calls out towards the endless void of space. His eyes search for the father he had only been reunited with moments ago.

"He went through that door with the Tamadra, Devi," Devi responded.

"Could it be back to Dragoza?" Tamazo pondered aloud.

"No way," Ace says with widened eyes. So that door leads back to their world….? Did this mean his father could come home or...had he only lost him again?

"It'll be okay Ace. King will be fine, Tama," Tamazo hovered over by his partner and breathed out the soothing words. Lance smiled softly at Ace and squeezed his hand before turning back towards their opponent.

* * *

King floated down, surrounded by a golden orb. He landed upon a withered flowery field. The sky around was submerged with darkness. A familiar, golden Tamazo turned to him.

"This is Stella. Just what happened here?" He looked around seeing the darkness spreading through the sky.

The Tamazo glowed a golden color. It looked curiously towards King. The older man's eyes shivered, "I came back here. But, Ace and Lance. I need to come back to them. It's not over, their fight!" King insisted as he looked all around the field. There had to be a way back.

"It's not possible. I no longer have the power to return," the golden Tamazo lamented sadly.

"No way," King cursed out. The golden Tamazo's eyes widened. It slouched forward, looking entirely defeated.

"I want to stop Ymir too…" Tamazo muffled out sadly. King felt a pang of guilt inside but found himself worried for the two boys still fighting.

King looked up to the sky, with apprehension clear in his eyes. "Ace, Lance...take care of each other," he called out distantly.

* * *

"We're not done yet!" Lance shouted out with a stunning confidence. He took the lead in rushing on, ahead of his partner. Ace could feel Lance adding on with a determined. inflection. The thought of his lover doing that for him, made him smile.

"I know," Ace agreed with Lance's sentiment. This would all work out somehow. Lance was right beside him, and they would share their future together.

Lance and Ace breathed out as they stretched their arms out to their side. Both Ace and Lance absorbed power from their beloved monsters surrounding them, with their spirit. They struck towards the dragon with a flash of light.

"The stars," Ace started out. "Is that their darkness?" Lance finished. They seemed to be making a habit, of that, this time around.

Several orbs of darkness expanded and shone within the sky. Apprehension shivered within the core of Ace's eyes. One of the orbs drew closer. "Is that Dragoza?" Ace asked with deep concern. "Where our friends are...Our always precious friends," he emphasized with images clear of their beloved, smiling faces.

"There are those who have helped me there," Lance notes as well.

"Everyone, we are aiming for Yumiru. To put a stop to this!" Ace vows sincerely.

"To the people waiting for me," Lance began fondly.

"We're going to change this!" Ace and Lance called out, boldly and powerful in unison. Ace had been the one to find himself warming up, after stealing a soft look at Lance.

"Our star," Lance exclaimed, with a steely gaze, as he looks to the dragon.

"Our light," Ace finishes for his beloved.

Both boys turn towards the mighty Tera Dragon. They begin to close their eyes and absorb the power of their monsters. The power from them begins to cast a light from within their souls. Ace and Lance glow with beams of blue and golden light. The light strikes towards the dragon but is soon cut off. Tera Dragon opens a slit within where its mouth would be. That slit expands into a large burst of light that sends the teens back.

Ace and Lance tumble back rapidly. Lance grasps for Ace's hand tightly, just in time. They stop at the same time. Their soul armor has come undone. They find themselves back to their regular states, unguarded.

A large orb of Darkness flowed over and back towards Ace. Its menacing aura seemed to be threatening the younger male. Lance's eyes shivered as acted on a mix of his instincts and raw emotions. The white-haired male shoved Ace harshly out of the way. The orb of darkness took over Lance as its host. "What is this?" Lance calls out as the darkness continues to swallow his forms in waves.

"Lance!" Ace calls out desperately as he reached out towards his love. He then finds himself right in front of Tera Dragon, now alone.

"Tera Dragon!" Ace calls out, painful and desperate. He feels an ache in every fiber of his being. "Please stop!" He cries out, with his eyes wincing in deep pain. He sees his love reaching out towards him once more. A soft smile breaks through the winces of pain, if only for a moment. He hears Lance call out to him.

' _I love you, always'_ Lance mouths out the words that break through to Ace. Devi rushes in to help Lance, and soon the two are entirely taken away by the swift darkness. The darkness itself diminishes from the darkness of space.

"S-stop! Stop this!" Ace begs as his eyes shiver, looking towards the merciless force before him.

"Lance!" Ace cries out, his voice begins to break. He grits his teeth to the point of breaking, and his eyes shiver-unable to express in tears how much this hurts. Grey darkness surrounds Ace. Everything around him has lost its color. "There's no way….I can't lose you again," Ace's lips trembled. He looked up at the patterned and wavy shield surrounding Tera Dragon.

What gave it the right to be so protected? To decide who would be taken away for this new world? It was all so wrong!

"Why!?" Ace muttered out, holding his head down low. He felt a part of his spirit break and leave, into the darkness with Lance. "Why did you have to go there!?" He snaps out. Lines emerge upon Ace's scowling face.

Several Tamadra fall from the sky. They speak for the dragon in their own high toned voice. "This is Tera Dragons will. It needs to create a world of new life. It needs to start from the beginning, to make this new world," it explained as though it were already law.

Ace's eyes shivered.  _What kind of world would that be, without Lance?_ He can't bear to look up anymore, and Ace's head hangs down low. He recklessly and entirely broke summons a rapid amount of drops from all around the universe. "Is that so...then you've pushed me to do this!" Ace calls out coldly and detached. "You're not the one who has to be taken away!" Ace yelled out bitterly. "Everyone I need your strength!"

Ace's monsters appear and soon dissolve within Ace, each monster reflecting the color of their element. The colored lights merge and fuse within Ace. The younger boy begins to turn golden. The teen rushes in to fight the Tera Dragon. However, the dragon counters immediately with its own blinding light.

This sends Ace back, and towards the colorless space. The drops around Ace luster and turn a cold grey color. "The dops from now...that I asked for," Ace looks on towards all of the drops. Tamazo begins to protest beside Ace, seeing his partner so broken and worn out.

"It's not over yet!" Ace's eyes begin to light with determination. Or perhaps desperation. He holds his hands out before himself and connects the colorless drops together. However, no light begins to emerge and the power is diminished. The drops fall down, soundlessly. "These drops are…" he pauses, looking for a sign of hope.

Amongst all of the cold grey orbs, there remains one orb that stands out. This is a wood orb, that shines with a bright green light. The spirit is strong within this drop. "Charo?" Ace thinks as he envisions his friend, and begins to feel the spirit beside him.

"Ace it's not over! I can feel that much!" Charo's voice calls out so warmly and so assuredly. "After all, Ace you're my hero! So here is my power. I can be strong as well!" Charo's voice came out, laced with meaning and hope.

Ace smiles at this and his mind begins to reflect. Images of their first meeting, and hearing the word Dragon Caller comes to mind.  _I'm here thanks to Charo. Charo is able to learn about and understand anything so very well. I know you'll too have a happy future beside your precious person too. One day, surely. I invited you first, into my life, as my precious friend. You brought me into your world._ Ace's eyes smile fondly over this, and he sees the orb begin to float around in space.

This is not the only orb to shine brightly. Near Charo's own orb is a bright and brilliant fire orb. Tiger's spirit is flooding through the orb. "Tiger!" Ace shouts out with relief.

"We really are  _living_! Please don't forget that!" Tiger's encouraging voice calls out towards Ace. "We need to go to the top of the top, isn't that right?"

Ace shakes his head fondly and closes his eyes.  _Tiger. That kind of thinking is so fitting for you. Seriously, with Tiger I always have fun. I know how determined you are, and how you too are always striving towards your dream._

Beside the fire-orb is a bright and golden orb that glistens towards Ace. "Hey! I guess this isn't even a painful/bothersome thing for you. The rest of us are fighting like crazy and in need of a break. Hurry up and stop daydreaming about your boyfriend!" Garnet's snarky and teasing tone made Ace snort.

_Ah, Garnet. I was basically concerned when I first met you. But I got to know you better, and you too have helped to lift my spirit. Always so dedicated to your beloved Valkyrie and monsters. I'm sure your dream of being an idol and dragon caller will only drive you further. You've helped to pull me up when I got down._

Ace's mind soon fell over towards light orbs. Sturgeon's own overconfident words came through. Herriot and Morgan too, he could hear their voices urging him to continue onwards. Mere too, his voice calls out to protect the world Master Dafnes loved so much.

Ace's eyes shiver as he looks over the incredibly bright orbs. "Morgan, Herriot, Mere, Sturgeon, and everyone," he calls out towards them fondly. Their light is shining so brilliantly. The image of the remaining ancients and his grandmother too comes through.

"From the blood of humans and dragons. Ace, you truly are King's son," Vahaton's voice breaks through a bright blue water orb.

"You've helped to unite the bonds within Dragoza," Eldora calls out.

"Ace, you are to Dragoza, its very hope," Sonia encourages. "Ace, you have the power to do this!"

Ace's eyes well up with emotions. He breathes out and looks at the orbs of energy surrounding himself. "Everyone…"

* * *

"Ace," King begins, looking up in awe towards the darkened sky. Several orbs are flooding throughout the sky and towards the distant space. "Ace's bond he's able to summon this much?"

* * *

"Dad," Ace calls back, feeling his father's spirit with him as well. His entire form is surrounded, protected, and loved by the colorful orbs surrounding himself.

Lastly, a brilliant blue water drop begins to shine. Ace can see Lance's smiling face and feel his spirit within. Lance smiles fondly. "Ace, your brightness. Your voice...everything...there is only one person, one Dragonoid like you…"

Ace can't stop the bright and delirious smile that forms on his face after hearing those words. His eyes shine brilliantly, they're sparkling. "Lance…"

His mother's voice calls out from a distance. "It'll be okay Ace. Come back with that boyfriend of yours. I'll be waiting~"

His cousin Ana, as well calls out, with faith in him. "Ace, please."

Several heart drops surround Ace, in addition to the multicolored elemental drops. The sky is ignited brilliantly, even amongst the threatening darkness.

"Because everyone has been here helping me. I came so far, together with all of you," Ace responds to the rapid feelings welling inside.

"Ace, Tama is here also Tama!" Tamazo jumps up and down vibrantly.

"Everyone's voice, thoughts, drops...heart…" Ace's mind flashes back to Lance's face, "You have all supported me. I was able to come back to reality, and now I will stop this!" Ace declares this with a newfound determination as he looks forward.

"That's right, AcLance'snce voice returns to the field. Ace's eyes begin to shiver. He feels a piece of his soul returning to him. It's not a message from within the drop. That's surely...his Lance.

Cracks appear from up above. The very sky begins to shatter like glass, and Lance and Devi come crashing down from the sky.

"Lance?" Ace immediately turns back towards his lover. "You're okay…"

"Of course," Lance responds haughtily, as he smirks at his love. Ace is already flushing, as he beams at Lance.

Ace returns this already, knowing he's grown hopeless for this side of Lance as well. "Let's go, Lance!" Ace turns to his beloved.

"Ah," Lance nods in full agreement with their plan. They were together now, and things would be alright. "If it's you and me...then surely the star shield will break." He tells his boyfriend with confidence.

Both boys move in perfect sync. They reach for their d-gear and form their arms to make a perfect cross pattern. The drops that Ace had summoned before begin to connect, creating brilliant combos that light up the sky like stars.

Devi and Tamazo watch in awe, counting the endless combos that appear before them.

"That star's wrath will be over," Ace boldly proclaims.

"So let's decide the combo," Lance tells his love.

"Acceptance," Ace begins with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Together, With me, Ace… surely we'll…" Lance trails off entirely fondly.

"Breakthrough the stars!" They both call out brilliantly in unison. Ace and Lance again connect. They press their closed fists together and hold it there.

There is a familiar spark that seems to always return when they do touch. A brilliant light surrounds them, and every combo strikes at the dragon like a shooting star.

The light continues to strike at the star and a golden egg forms to completely encapsulates the monster.

Ace, Lance, and their dragons wait with bated breath to see the end result of this battle.

"It's breaking…" Lance points out as he watches the golden capsule dissolve from the dragon.

"What is that, Devi?" The devidra asks with apprehension.

The Tera Dragon they had seen from before seems to have evolved. The head of the dragon is surrounded by golden wings, with a pitch black ovular face in the center. Four bulky, golden, arms stretch out from its muscular core. The black and red face soon lights with two glowing eyes. The Dragon speaks, no longer from the voice of the Tamadra but from its own soul.

"Why is it from that? The good meaningful stars...I just want to use them for this world," the low voice speaks out towards the pair.

"What do you plan to do with the stars?" Ace calls out to it.

"I also hate sorrow...So the stars will be reborn into a world without pain." Tera Dragon explains it's end goal.

Lance's eyes seemed to quiver at the idea. He lashed his arm out to the side. "A world without sorrow would only be fake!" Lance called out… "In sorrow...there was a drop movement. Since then, there had been so much hatred that built from my own sorrow. Yet, Ace was able to shine through with his light, his kindness, because of him I refused evil. At any time again of sorrow, it's important to remember, though it all we're together, and we can overcome!" Lance declares and looked lovingly at Ace.  _And that will always be enough._

Tera Dragon speaks again through its winged face. It looks skeptically over the white-haired male. "It all goes back to the drops. With them, the world is more beautiful and perfectly complete. Stand down now. As I will not spare anything."

"Listen!" Ace snaps out. "Something like that is useless. Erasing everything for a world like that..it's wrong."

"Our lives are not yours to decide!" Lance agrees and raises his arm up before himself.

Tera Dragon's eyes zoom in to look over at Ace.

"For example. I find that you too are trying to control the fate of the star. With that, you're controlling the fate of everyone's lives. Yet, my body is...my heart is...all a part that belongs to me!" Ace told the dragon and pointed right to himself.

Lance nodded fondly at his lover's wording. "This bond between us is also ours. So together we will rebuild the world and their bonds," Lance declared to the dragon. "Otherwise, without the bond between Ace and I...all of this now would be impossible!" He professes greatly, shouting out from every bit within his spirit. He looks towards Ace and finds himself lost within again.

The dragon looks over and finds himself taken aback by such an outburst. "So for this to last, there will be a painful star. Is that what you truly want?" Tera Dragon aks them with anger.

"That's not it, Tera Dragon," Lance responds firmly.

"Still, we are going," Ace vows. Both he and Lance crossed their arms over themselves and grasped for their precious D-gear. Their dragon partners fly in close beside them. All of the beloved monsters they've befriended, during their time together, come close.

"With this star," Ace stars out smiling fondly towards his lover.

Lance's eyes hold Ace warmly and they look towards one another. "Our bonds are…"

Ace and Lance call out in unison. "Able to break through!" As the words are spoken, all of their monsters continue to glow with the light of their own element. The brilliant array of lights flow together to form a rainbow surge of light. The light flows within the two lovers. Ace's body glows a soft red, as Lance glows blue.

Their bodies are no longer the same, in this state, as they fly out towards Tera Dragon. A blinding light begins to frame their forms.

Their beloved monsters fuse with them. Lance and Ace have Astral like bodies as they fly towards Tera Dragon. Their bodies ascend throughout the sky of Yumiru. Their bodies create a bright rainbow light that encapsulates the Tera Dragon.

Ace's blue eyes sparkle as they blink open to a brilliant, golden world. His eyes scan to find his lover in this vast world. Yet, it seems vacant, almost entirely so.

Tera Dragon's voice calls out through the brightened, golden world. "To close the way to revive the world. The world will become painful as more continue to fall. This act will involve the lives of everyone."

Ace looks around from the world and seeks the source of the voice. He argued. "It's not just pain that will continue! Things won't end in only sorrow! There are more fun things, cool things and..." Ace finds his cheeks dusting pink as the image of the white-haired male comes to mind. "Things that completely shine through all the darkness and pain..."

Tera Dragon laughs at this and the young boy's, earnest heart. "Ah, this star. It seems we will once again give." As the words are spoken the might dragon dissolves into the sky around it.

Ace's eyes shiver and he watches, as the golden world around him, dissolves. The gold around him turns towards several sparkles The remaining visible part of the Tera Dragon forms into a golden orb. The golden orb slowly dissipates before dissolving entirely.

"It disappeared," Ace calls out as he looks out towards the sky. Lance is right by his side, his lips curved into a gentle smile. There's something in his golden eyes that seem to look through him, and yet protect him all the same.

"Look," Lance says. He points out towards the glowing orb of darkness, shaped like their planet. The cloud of darkness that once surrounded their world begins to vanish entirely. It shines again.

"The stars returned," Ace says looking over towards the world. There is a light that reflects in his eyes softly.

"Were my feelings passed along?" Lance thought aloud.

"Ace! We did it Tamaaaa~" Tamazo burst out joyously. The little dragon rushed over and nuzzled itself against Ace's side. Ace couldn't help but laugh at the gesture.

"We did it, Devi!" Devi's cheeks lit up as well. Lance smiled softly at this. His gaze lingered over to Ace. Warmth flooded throughout him as he heard that laughter from Ace. The way Ace was smiling, Lance wanted to protect it for life.

Ace's eyes begin to wander off, looking above towards the stars. "A world without pain..."

"Ace..." Lance's voice calls to him softly. His golden eyes, shiver in concern.

"I..." Ace hesitated, looking up towards the sky. "I know the idea is absurd. But I can't help, but wonder what, I stopped from happening, the world, Tera Dragon was capable of creating..." Ace voiced his thoughts out solemnly. He turned to Lance with glittering eyes.

"Ace, you're not alone in this suffering. I can see this is hurting you," Lance soothed Ace. His hand clasped over Aces shoulder and squeezed it softly. "Always, it's the two of us who worked together in stopping that," Lance declares and trailed his hand down Aces arm.

Ace closes his eyes and breathes out softly. He feels Lance holding onto his hand tightly and smiles. "Thank you, Lance." Ace professes. He beams as his love turns to him and peppered kisses all along his forehead. "I love you," Ace whispers out.

Lance smirks upon seeing the flustered cheeks and longing expression. Ace wraps his arms around Lance a bit nervously and stands on his tiptoes. Their lips meet again and meld together. Ace's eyes flutter close along with Lance, and the two become lost in a world of their own.

Lance's hands trail down to Ace's hips. They hold Ace lips part and meet again in a series of endless tender kisses.

Devi and Tamazo fly up together watching their partners again with a soft sigh. Still, there's a feeling of sadness, or foreboding the dragons can feel.

* * *

Light breaks through the clouds and begins to shine down into the world below.

From Stella. Everyone watched with hopeful eyes as they looked towards the sky. They had done it.

King found himself walking, along with his Tamazo, to the center of the village. Batna turns towards the new visitor. "King!" He exclaims looking at his family.

King smiles at this and clasps his hands over Batna. "Batna! It's been some time."

"You're alright," Batna exclaimed with relief and glee.

"Ace and Lance," King adds in an explanation.

Ana beams happily as she looks towards the sky. "They brought back the light." She finishes her uncles thought.

King laughed brightly.'He would be able to come home now. To see Rena. And very possibly have a talk with his son and that boy who claimed Ace's heart. He recalled the fondness in Aces eyes and knew it well. It seems he'd be coming home to family and welcoming a new member as well.

"Tera Dragon helped again, with the light," King's Tamazo chirped out happily.

"Thank goodness," Sonia says with relief as she watches the light returning.

* * *

The entire world of Dragoza was able to witness the light around them. From within Libirya both Charo and Torlie had been watching the light shine within the sky.

"Ace," Charo says sweetly, looking up. "You did it."

Torlie smiles, at his young apprentice's glee. He looks through the forest and watches the colorful drops flowing through all the trees. "The forest drops. They're flowing with all different colors. Thank you, Ace." Torlie says looking around fondly.

* * *

Within Geyser, Tiger smiled brightly upon seeing the light returning to their world.

"You did it, Ace!" He cheered holding his arm up towards the sky. "You've reached the top of the top."

Eldora breathed out softly. She looked through the clouds and watched the brightness restore. "Ace and Lance, the light has been brought back thanks to you."

* * *

Garnet found herself staring at the same brightened sky. "Thank you, Ace. It seems you both made it work."

"You really did it, Ace" Herriot added on watching the sky filled with more light. She could finally see her sister again. This time in peace.

Mere and Morgan both finding themselves smiling at each other. It seems they were at peace.

"Well done, Ace." Mere finds himself calling out.

"Such a power is incredible. I don't think I'll ever tire of watching those two," Morgan added cutely. She looked up towards the brilliantly light sky, in the same area her dear sister was watching. At last, they could have time to rebuild their world.

* * *

Finally, parting from their soft, tender kisses, Lance and Ace turn to each other. They smile softly, and Lance kissed his forehead on Ace's own. They can't stay here forever. Even if connecting like that, felt amazing after such a battle.

A door appears before the two of them and they watch as it opens. The door to their world. "This is..." Ace looks over at Lance in wonder.

"It seems to be thanks to those Tamadra from before," Lance guesses. A light shines within his eyes. "Please, Let there be a change," he wishes, upon looking through their future world.

Ace nods at this and grasps tightly to Lance's hand. "Yes, this will be the world now, where everyone lives on."

The doors fully open. Throughout the doorway their world is shown, clouds of darkness move to the sky and dissipate.

"Dragoza?" Lance steps closer to the door and squeezes Aces hand. He places a soft kiss, on his lover's temple, and they continue forward.

"Thank goodness. I didn't know anything." Ace responded with relief. His worries had been wrong all along. He pleasantly looks onward.

Lance and Ace approach right towards the edge of the doorway. They share a tender look and smile. Yet, there's something missing.

Ace turns back and looks towards the two dragons. Both Devi and Tama waited within Yumiru's world.

"What are you doing over there?" Ace glances back to their partners. "It's time to leave."

"I'll say farewell here, Devi," Devi looks over towards Lance. A sadness flows within his purple eyes and they turn towards Lance. A silent acceptance shines through Lance's eyes. He had a feeling it may come to this. One day...

"The saved world is now opened up. So now you can go home today. Isn't that right Tama?" Tamazo asked as his little eyes began to waver. His tone was far too distant to be truly happy.

Ace's eyes shiver as they begin to water over. He quickly shakes himself out of it. "W-what are you messing around for? Here I'll come over there and carry you," Ace starts out. He takes a step beyond the door's threshold. "Woah!" Ace exclaims and finds himself slipping into the darkness below his feet.

Ace starts to fall. Thankfully, two strong and loving arms wrapped themselves around him from behind. Lance pulls Ace close to his chest.

"Just what is this?" Ace asks out. He extends his arm out and reaches towards the dragon. Lance closes his eyes and holds Ace tighter in what turns into an embrace. "Tamazo," Ace cries.

Tamazo's lips and eyes begin to quiver. Tamazo continues to tear up. "Tama should not go Tama...along with Ace." The dragon continues to shiver. "Should not go, Tama!"

Ace argues back. "What is that about?" Ace's eyes begin to well up with tears. He flails his arms out wildly towards his side. The younger teen tries desperately to reach his partner and finds himself held tightly. Lance's eyes shiver, upon seeing his boyfriend in such a state.

"I told you that...with you. We'd be always together. So stop messing around!" Ace bawls out as he continues to try to writhe from his lover's hold.

"Stop this! Tamazo stop!" Ace pleads loudly. The little dragon's eyes too, begin to swell as tears flood down its cheeks. "You can not go. It does not make sense!" Ace argued and shook his head wildly.

Lance's eyes turned soft. His lips formed a bittersweet smile. He listened to his lover's sweet devotion and stubborn appeals.

"Ever since that first time I saw you... we've always been together," Tamazo's eyes flood over with tears. The same tears begin to flow wildly within Ace.

Devi also tears up, watching his partner staying strong. Even now Lance was still holding Ace like that, keeping him close and safe. "Master Lance..."  _You better keep Master Lance safe too Ace._

"I mean... what good is it to come all the way here if you just..." Ace finds himself unable to even finish his sentence. Tears spill from his eyes, and it isn't long before they're flooding.

Lance tightens his arms around Aces chest and waist. He holds him protectively and presses soft, soothing kisses to the back of Ace's neck.

"No, it's not time yet..." Tamazo cries back out. His eyes widen as the doors begin to move slowly. "It can't be so soon. tama!" Tamazo calls out upon seeing the door. He could feel it. It was about to close.

Lance smiles softly as he nuzzles against Aces shoulder. He presses a soft kiss there.

"Tamazo!" Ace bawls out, entirely broken by the waterfall rushing down his face.

"Ace!" Tamazo too calls out.

"It was so fun," Tamazo tells Ace through bleary eyes. "Thank you, Ace!"

Ace sniffles as he finds himself softly smiling. "Thank you… for everything..." Ace returns. Lance presses another soft row of kisses to Ace's neck and shoulder blade.

"Devi doesn't want to do this either but..."

Lance looks up softly at his partner. "Devi, you have always been enough. Always by my side. I'm sure we will meet again one day. You and I are the only partners for each other, after all," he declared with a soft and vibrant confidence.

Devi tears up again and calls towards his partner. "Master Lance!" He cries out. Lance's smile is seen last.

Lance cradles his beloved and shifts him fully into his arms. He holds Ace tightly against his chest. Lance crosses over the threshold. A blinding light shines through the air.

Ace finds his eyes glistening, as he finds himself back on some sort of beach. "Tamazo," his voice laments as the memories resurface. "Ah, there's a glare..." Ace looks up towards the brightened sky.

"Lance..." Ace calls out and looks over towards his love. Lance soon comes into vision, he's lying beside him, and their hands are linked. "So they're both really…?"

Lance shakes his head and presses a finger to Ace's lip. A tender light glistens within Lance's eyes. He looms over the younger male and presses a kiss to Ace's forehead. "We'll see them again, I'm sure."

Ace nods at this and finds Lance's arm snaking around his waist.

"Ace," Lance returns and looms over Ace. He presses his lips over to Ace. Their smiles connect. "I love you so much!" Lance's voice soothed his love. " I made it out here because of you."

Ace beams at the words and he found himself, on his side, and cuddling up to the warmth beside him. "No, we did this together," Ace insists with a sleepy and playful smile. Lance took this as an opportunity to catch his beloved and rival off guard.

With seemingly no warning, Lance grasped Ace from around his waist and lower back. The older male lifted Ace up.

"L-Lance!" Ace gasped out, feeling himself, brought to lay on top of Lance. "What is that about….?" He attempted to protest. Lance shook his head and kissed Ace soundly. It hadn't taken long for the kiss to become passionate.

The older male buried his hands within Ace's hair and pressed his lips roughly against Ace. The younger male steadied and ended up partially straddling his lover. Lance seemed to be one step ahead of him and pressed them flushed against each other. He felt pride in the burning red features, his lover wore soon after. Their lips parted. Ace's eyes turned a bright sky blue and glistened. He was blinking his eyes and exhaustion took over. Ace fell boneless over Lance and yawned.

The younger male nestled his head against Lance's chest. The older male chuckled and held Ace tightly on top of him. "I just want to be close to you," Lance, at last, answered the question. Sleep claimed the two lover's and Lance couldn't resist but to fall into it, not with how warm Ace felt upon him. He tightened his hold over Ace's

They would have their future together, and surely one day with their Dragon partners. They would return to Dragoza with news of their success, but now they could, finally. rest.

* * *

"I guess I'm nervous," Ace admitted with a finger scratching at his cheek.

Lance smirked. His golden eyes scanned his lover fondly. "Are you now?" He teased the younger boy gently.

Ace huffed and shook his head. "Of course, I am! I'm only meeting my boyfriend's parents!" Ace supplied in a voice, much louder than intended. He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and flushed.

Lance chuckled at this.

"Geez, Ace is loud! tama," Tamazo chirped out.

Lance seemed to have a goal of making Ace more of a mess than normal. The older male leaned in and agreed discreetly. His breath ghosted over Ace's ear, and he was sure only Ace heard. "I'm quite aware," Lance practically purred out, making Ace shiver.

The Auburn teen pressed his hands over Lance's chest and shoved him off. "L-Lance, you jerk! Don't flatter yourself! I so am not!" He barked out vehemently and glared at his lover.

Lance couldn't suppress the smug look on his face. He placed a hand under Ace's chin. "Feeling better now?"

"H-how would that make me feel better?" Ace stumbled out and scrunched up his face.

"It got your mind off of things right?"

"L-lance..." Ace felt his voice trail off. It may have been the soft smile that followed. Ace's nerves had him on edge, and he turned to the side. "Well, you couldn't have found another way to do that?!" Ace accused and pointed towards his boyfriend. His blue eyes narrowed and turned to a glare.

"What are they talking about Tama?"

"Your Ace is just being noisy, Devi."

"Nuh-uh, your Lance is being anteateristic!"

"That's  _antagonistic_  and no Master Lance is not!" Devi proclaimed and the two finished their squabble.

The two dragons breathed a collective sigh as they looked over towards their partners. Lance and Ace were already wrapped up in each other with their lips moving passionately against each other.

Ace moaned against Lance's lips. He ended up proving his lover's point from earlier. Although with the gentle way Lance's arms held him so securely, he couldn't seem to care.

Their lips met gently into softer tender kisses before parting. Ace looked into Lance's loving eyes and smiled. His arms rested comfortably around Lance's neck. The younger boy lowered one hand down and clasped his hand in Lance's own.

Lance saw this and brought their hands up to face level. He beamed upon seeing how well their hands linked. The Dragonoid kissed Ace's hand and earned a deep pink flush. It was something his mind easily processed as beautiful. It couldn't be helped when he melted. "They'll love you," Lance professed "I love you.". His cheeks dusted with the words, but he couldn't deny it for the life of him.

Ace's eyes seemed to still and he leaned forward. The Auburn boy rewarded his boyfriend with a very nice kiss. "Thank you...I love you too." Ace professed and leaned his forehead against Lance's. "Alright, I'm ready."

Lance nodded at this and with one last kiss, he knocked on the door.

Lance's mother and father both came to the door. Their own hands were linked, it gave Ace a sense of warmth. One day that would be them, definitely. Ace couldn't imagine ever getting used to all that Lance makes him feel. He was utterly hopeless in that regard. Thankfully, Lance was in the same boat, if the way his lover held him, constantly, was any indication.

"Come in," Lance's mother waved the two in. She had a prideful smile as she looked down at her son and his boyfriend holding hands.

"You must be Ace," she beamed and stepped forward to wrap the surprised teen into a hug. She returned the gesture to her son.

Lance's father had a very cheery smile as he looked over Ace. He too shook the teen's hand and hugged him briefly.

Ace was flustered over the easy acceptance. "It's nice to meet you both," Ace rubbed a hand behind his neck. Lance's eyes never left him. "So, I guess Lance has talked about me." Ace responded and looked skeptically at his boyfriend. Lance hadn't even mentioned that! What had he been saying?

"Nice to meet you, Tama. Is it dinner time now, Tama?" Tamazo babbled out from behind Ace and earned a bop on the head from Devi.

Ace shook his head at the display.

"It's harder to find a time when he  _isn't_  talking about you," Lance's father jeered.

Lance turned his head away. "Not always," he denied. Ace frowned at this display. He knew better. Lance wasn't one to so easily admit these things. They both had that in common.

Lance's mother chimed in. She smiled dreamily and twirled a hand under her glowing brown lock of hair. "We knew our Lance found the one when he first mentioned you,"

Lance groaned lightly at this and refused to meet Ace's blue eyes. Ace practically melted at the words and clutched Lance's hand tightly. He couldn't fight down his own blush.

"O-oh," Ace stumbled out.

Lance's mother and father looked towards each other with a knowing smile. "Well, make yourself comfortable, Ace. We've just about finished dinner."

Ace beamed at this and looked up at Lance with glittering eyes.

"We can cook together too," Lance promised the other and was rewarded with another breathtaking smile. He would have kissed that smile, definitely, under other circumstances.

Lance's father couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed his son was just like him, entirely hopeless.

"Thank you," Ace bowed his head and he and Lance took a seat on the couch. The two conversed with Lance's parents.

"I uh actually... met your son before I became a Dragon Caller. He showed up in Vienna City, well looking for this guy," Ace gestured at Tamazo. "We didn't quite get along at first, but well...he was definitely incredible. Lance has always been amazing Dragon Caller," Ace admitted with a deep flush in his cheeks. There was a sparkling look in his eyes as they turned towards Lance.

Lance's mother caught the look and smiled fondly. "Ah, I remember hearing about you for some time. Even when he was...more skeptical about you," She added nicely. "I knew he had a crush on you, way back then, Ace. He talked about you daily."

Aces eyes widened at this. He couldn't stop his own smirk on his face. It wasn't often he got to see Lance like this.

Lance turned away and denied this. "I did not..."

Lance's parents shook their heads fondly. Their son was holding his boyfriend's hand so tightly. His eyes were definitely longing for the other.

Ace talked briefly about their adventures together. "It took some time to realize, but I... I definitely love your son. I want to be with him always," Ace admitted and bowed his head. He was entirely pink and missed the pleased smiles the two parents held. Lance laced their hands together, from under the table. The older male squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

At the sound of the beeping oven, dinner was announced and the group had gathered over towards the table. Several pillows were propped up on the seats for Devi and Tamazo to stand upon.

"This is really delicious," Ace complimented the two with a brightened gleam in his eyes.

"Thank you, Ace," Lance's mother was the first to respond. The brunette found herself smiling at the way the two boys kept stealing glances at each other. "Your family own a restaurant isn't that right?"

"Yeah," Ace nodded and turned towards his Tamazo. "And we have our number one customer here."

"I'm a big help, Tama!" Tamazo spat out. Ace laughed at that.

"I've definitely been trying to get Lance to cook with me for a while. But maybe you can help me convince him.," Ace grinned wildly as he turned towards his lover. He almost felt bad at this but it was rare he got to see his lover blush. He wasn't about to mention that when they so much as started to get ingredients out, the two ended up being wrapped up in...other activities. Still, that was Lance's fault; he was the instigator.

"Putting him on the spot aren't you?" She gently teased and looked at her son. "Still, I think that it would be a good idea, Lance. You two will have your lifetime. together to do those things I'm sure."

Ace and Lance remained silent after that and flushed bright red. Lance's parents proceeded to tell stories of their precious son in his younger days. They happened to mention how happy they were to have a future, son in law.

Their conversations remained light after that and soon dinner was about finished.

Lance's father who has remained quiet called out. "Lance."

"Dad?" Lance turned towards his father.

"Let's talk for a bit," he answered simply and gestured back towards the living room.

Lance squeezed Ace's hand and gave him a confirming look. Ace nodded at this and proceeded to help Lance's mother clean up.

Lance begrudgingly left to the other room. Ace's blue eyes followed his lover every step of the way out.

"They'll be back soon," She assured, having an idea about what those two would talk about. "I have some stories of Lance if you'd like to hear."

Ace beamed at this. "Definitely," Tamazo too leaned in close.

Lance's dad walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch. He gestured towards the seat beside him. Lance looked at his dad skeptically.

"You're planning on proposing to him aren't you?" His father voiced in a hushed tone. Right to the point.

Lance's eyes widened and shivered. He looked to make sure Ace had been out of earshot for that. He felt himself flushing but softly nodded. "You knew?"

"Of course. You did bring him home after all and you seemed a bit...distracted," The older man looked down fondly at his smitten son. His son definitely found his soulmate. "When?" He asked.

Lance met Ace's loving gaze from across the room and swallowed. "Soon," he added vaguely.

His father chuckled at that. "I was nervous too when I proposed to your mother but trust me-he loves you," his father assured watching the gentle exchanges of glances from across the room. The younger boy seemed to hold Lance in a protective glance.

"I-I'll keep that in mind," he trailed off. Lance nodded at Ace and tried not to fall too hard for those glistening blue eyes.

Lance's father chuckled at this. His gaze turned serious. "Just make sure you follow through, Lance. Happiness isn't always guaranteed in this short life. But when I see you two together, well I see you truly, happy. So don't pass the chance up. you have my full support. I know your mother already adores your boyfriend."

"Ah, well t-thank you," Lance turned his cheeks to his side.

"Although maybe we should start calling him our son-it's inevitable right?" Lance's father grinned as he noticed his son entirely fluster and turn to the side.

"Ah, t-that's too soon." Lance tugged his hat over his flushed features. "g-good talk," Lance stumbled out and walked over to Ace. He wasted no time in embracing his lover. Ace blushed madly. "L-Lance!"

Lance's parents both laughed at the display. Yet, their voices became foggier and their faces blurred out entirely.

"Mom! Dad!" Lance's voice called out. Yet, as he called he found it echoing. The scenery was gone, and the walls around seemed to close in. He could hear his parents laughter but that too was fading.

Lance noticed his body changing. He had shrunk back to being a kid. His little arms stretched out and he called for them. Tears dropped wildly and Lance fell to his knees.

Quickly, rushing in towards him, was another younger boy with bright auburn hair. "Lance, I'm here..." the gentle boy promised with a sincere smile.

The young boy wrapped his arms around Lance. "It'll be okay..." he promised

Lance woke up with a jolt. It sent Ace back and tumbling to his side. Ace rubbed at his eyes and frowned at the awakening. He was about to make a remark but found a lost and pained look in Lance's eyes.

"Ah...I'm sorry..." Lance covered his mouth quickly. He sat up and brought Ace into his lap. The older male pressed his lips to Ace's forehead.

"A nightmare?" Ace reasoned and cuddled up close. He couldn't help but lean into the soft kisses, all along his face.

"N-no just something that can't happen..." Lance admitted, sadly. He forced a half smile. "It's alright now…"

"Lance… you can talk to me about anything...you know?" Ace assured his lover. He nuzzled against Lance and kissed him softly.

Lance smiled at the words. He wrapped Ace up tightly in his arms. One day, he would tell Ace everything. "I love you, Ace," Lance professed and buried his head between Ace's neck and shoulder blade. The older male continued pressing soft kisses there. He felt Ace's arms circling him and a soft cry of "Lance."

"It'll be okay…" Lance assured. He nuzzled against Ace, breathing in the scent of his incredible love. He could feel Ace's warmth supporting him. "I just need a moment…"

* * *

The two melded, within each other's warmth. Ace hadn't pressed for details, but he still felt a pang in his chest. He knew Lance kept his cards close to his chest, and that there were still things about his past. He hoped to see Lance smile again soon.

The white-haired male placed a lingering kiss on Ace's neck. The younger boy flushed and cried out. "Geez! It seems you're feeling better now," he gently berated his love. He could feel the smirk pressed against his neck.

"We should go back," Lance insisted. His tone was much calmer now. His arms bent under Ace's knees and around his waist. Within a swift moment, Lance stood up and brought Ace along with him.

The younger male yelped. "Lance-what are you…?" Ace flushed at the embarrassing hold. Still, he couldn't bring himself to complain, not with the gentle look Lance was giving him. "Fine, but just for a few moments…" Ace reasoned stubbornly. He held tightly around the older male's neck and shoulders. Lance seemed focused on holding him close. He knew the fight had taken a larger toll upon Ace, and summoning all those drops must have been exhausting.

The white-haired Dragonoid hadn't minded when Ace's eyes closed and he fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Blue eyes blinked open, and Ace found his eyes lingering up at the tender face above him. Ace reached out to brush his hand there. Lance looked beautiful like this. "Have I been out a while…?" Ace asked and shifted in Lance's arms.

The older male was insistent on keeping Ace securely in his arms. His hold tightened, and Lance smirked. "We're almost to your hometown," Lance answered. Ace's eyes widened at that. Just how long had he been out. The younger male pouted for a moment.

Lance chuckled. Ace couldn't help but smile again. He leaned up to press a kiss to Lance's cheek. "Ah, I should probably help you find the place then…" he added sheepishly and scratched his cheek. His eyes glanced around the vendors around them. "Okay, we are almost there…" Ace began and proceeded to instruct Lance gently with every little turn.

At last, Lance and Ace arrived at his home. Begrudgingly, Lance let Ace down to walk on his own towards his home. Lance still kept his arm around Ace's waist, to steady him for a moment.

Ace walked in through the entrance of the restaurant. He saw his mother waiting anxiously, watching the news feed airing from the television.

"Mom…" Ace voiced out, tiredly. He walked on ahead of Lance. "I'm back!"

"Ace...Ace!" Rena rushed over and wrapped both Ace and Lance, up into a hug. "I was so worried!"

Ace shook his head at this. "I was alright, and Dad is back too," he smiled brightly. "He can finally, come back home."

Rena nodded at this. "I'm sure he'll come home soon. I'm sure he's exhausted….as you  _two_  are."

Ace flushed over at this and glanced back to Lance. The older male nodded and looked at Ace a bit nervous and expectant. "Ah, this is Lance and...he's been with me through everything." The male looked up at Lance fondly.

The older male bowed his head before his lover's mother.

Rena beamed at this and the flush staining her cute son's cheeks. The older male still had an arm around her son, very protectively. "I saw you both fighting Jest through the broadcast. I'm glad you've been watching over each other. Thank you for watching over Ace." She bowed her head towards the Dragonoid.

"I ah…" Ace scratched his cheek. It was embarrassing but it seemed inevitable, his father knew already. "I really love Lance, and we're well...together."

Rena held a hand to her lips to suppress the soft giggle. "I had a feeling, about you two." she teased gently. Both boys flushed a light pink, at her words. "It's wonderful to meet you, Lance. I'd love to talk more about this, but You two must be exhausted…" she pointed out and placed her hands on her hips. It seems her Ace was really growing up. "You two should rest here." Rena held out her index finger before the two boys. "You'll have plenty of time to meet with everyone later, but I'm not gonna have my son or son-in-law collapsing."

"W-what? Mom... that's-" Ace couldn't finish his phrasing. He felt Lance embracing him tightly.

"So get some rest. I'll tell Angine and everyone that you've arrived safely." Rena insisted firmly, in a motherly tone. She assured the others it would and gestured the two boys barely looked ready to stand up a minute later, and they could barely keep their eyes open. Honestly...

Lance took this opportunity to scoop up Ace, into his arms. The older male held his boyfriend, bridal style and up the stairs. Ace kept his gaze down, feeling entirely overheated. Lance brought them quickly through the doorway and placed the younger boy on his bed. The older male seemed to hesitate a bit.

Ace pouted when he found Lance not lying with him right after. He reached out towards Lance. "Ah, sorry my mom is embarrassing….I guess I should have warned you more."

Lance grasped for Ace's hand. Their fingers linked together. "That's fine...but is this alright..." he trailed off. Wouldn't Ace need time to catch up with his family? 

Ace lowered his eyebrows and groaned at the grasped for Lance's hand and pulled his love onto the bed with him. Lance yelped out in surprise.

"Of course it's fine! You heard my mom! You're already considered family here...and I think so too... every time I think of my future, Lance. You're there...so…" Ace turned his head to the side. He entangled their legs together. "Stay here, and just hold me already!" Ace insisted, gently and lovingly. There was a glossy shimmer of affection over those blue eyes. Even if it was embarrassing, he wanted to be close to Lance now.

Lance laughed at the 'order' Ace had given him. His love was stubborn. "Okay," Lance agreed, at last. They pressed their lips together, gentle and tenderly. Lance's arms looped around Ace, and did as he was instructed. The younger male cuddled against him, and they fell asleep.

* * *

Rena looked up fondly at the staircase. A knock at the door followed. Rena came to answer the door. She saw many people. Those from Stella village-King's family, Sonia, and of course...

"King!" She cried out in disbelief. Her beloved who had been gone for so long...was finally back. She couldn't help the tears that fell.

Ace's father stepped forward and hugged his wife. "Rena. I'm sorry I took so long" he spoke out soothingly. It had been far too long, and now they could be a family again.

"I always believed...you would return," Rena called out softly, her voice was beginning to crack. She rested her head against King's shoulder and softly cried. There were smiling faces from all around the restaurant. Finally, things could return to normal.

* * *

Ace and Lance woke up shortly after. They had been greeted by their dearest friends and families. Ace got to see his father again, who insisted on setting a date for Lance to come over to properly meet them. Upon seeing Lance go a bit paler at the suggestion, King insisted he already considered the Dragonoid family. It left both of the boys flushing but happy.

The ancient's had all thanked and honored Lance and Ace. They had soon worked out a plan to restore peace and relations within the towns. Charo cried upon seeing the two. Tiger praised the pair for their incredible strength. While Garnet shook her head, they had taken long enough.

It seems things were falling into place. Of course, Dafnes and Jest were outside their realm, watching them from afar.

Still, Tamazo and Devi were still back in Yumiru, protecting the star. Maybe, one day, they would meet again.

* * *

Ace waited at the edge of the peer, back at that location where he first found Tamazo. Lance stood behind Ace and smiled fondly. Ace's heart was incredible, and surely he and that little dragon would reunite.

"It's said that King coming back was like a miracle," Lance tells his lover.

"Mm," Ace responds. "Yeah, it seems that way. It was pretty upsetting being away from him for some time. I know Grandma got pretty mad at him for a while," Ace laughs.

"Ace..." Lance stepped closer and brushed his hand over Ace's cheek. " _You're my miracle_." He smirked upon feeling Ace shiver under his touch. Ace's cheeks were already burning up.

"L-Lance," Ace calls out a bit nervously. He closes his eyes.

Lance laughs softly and waits as Ace begins to pout.

"Lance!" Ace whines out. He opens his eyes and sees his lover still too far, for his liking. Fine then. Ace leaned forward and closed the distance between them himself. Their lips moved together softly and tenderly at first. It hadn't taken long for things to get more passionate. Ace laced his hands behind Lance's neck. His arms looped around his beloved.

Lance smiled into this and caressed his lover's face. His free arm lowered down and wrapped around the younger boy's waistline. He pulled Ace closer.

Lance's tongue darted out and brushed over his lover's lower lip. The motion felt like fire and Ace parted his lips open, allowing his love entrance. He felt his cheeks burning up as their kiss deepened from those before.

Ace knew he was weak for this kind of attention when it came to Lance. His love was tilting his head back and licking all over his lips. The older male nibbled on Ace's lips before entering once more.

Ace tried to hold it together as he felt Lance's tongue entering his mouth. He couldn't suppress the sounds his body seemed to love making for the older male. Lance didn't mind this one bit, in fact, he wanted to bring those sounds out more. He titled the younger male's head back and further deepened the kiss. Lance's tongue brushed against Ace's and brought Ace back into the kiss. The two fought in a battle for dominance, both kissing and moving with each other with every bit of passion within them.

Fortunately, for Lance, he had a bit more stamina for the amazing feelings that fell from the kiss. He was able to resume control of their heated kiss. Lance's teeth bit and nibbled all along Ace's lips, and left him breathless. His hands wandered under the hem of Ace's shirt and brushed the skin underneath. Ace shivered against him and melted and moaned against every touch. He could feel his mind going blank, and kissed back with whatever was remaining.

A line connected between their mouths as they finally parted. Ace was entirely red and felt it unfair as Lance was slightly flushed pink. Golden eyes were glazed over with love and desire. Lance continued kissing Ace, all along his neck and whispering soft words of love. Ace could feel his eyes rolling back. He shivered, as Lance's hand brushed against the bare skin of his back.

"I love you," Lance murmured against Ace's neck, as he rubbed soothing circles along Ace's back. He smiled, feeling Ace lean into the touch.

"I love you too," Ace murmured out. This quiet between them was fantastic. Ace brushed his hands through Lance's soft white hair. It certainly had left them time for  _this…_ He flushed at the lingering kisses.

Still, it felt lonely. They had gotten used to spending time afterward, with their beloved dragon partners.

Lance leaned up, sensing something was wrong. Ace's lips turned into a soft frown. He looked off towards that spot by the shore, where Tamazo had been.

The older male kissed his forehead. "It's alright. I know we'll see them soon.."

* * *

Tera Dragon exhausted, from the bickering and noisy, complaints brought on by the two dragons.

Tera Dragon's world has now been inhabited by these noisy dragons all this time. There was hardly time to think "You guys are the future of this star. So now return to the people," it declares, saving a headache.

"Devi!"

"Tama!"

The dragons called out and launched towards the world.

* * *

Much like shooting stars, two bright lights, shined across the sky.

"What is that?" Ace pointed out, looking up from Lance's embrace.

"Watch out!" Lance called out. The lights were only coming in closer. The older male lunged over towards Ace and toppled them both to the ground, away from the impact.

The large, crater-shaped holes fell into the sand below. Ace smiled softly at Lance and flushed. "Thank you," he said and curiously peered over.

Lance held his hand out to Ace and helped him up. The two cautiously walked closer to the scene. On the ground were two familiar monsters. Their dragons!

"Tamaaaa~" Tamazo cried out with dizzy, swirling, eyes. His gaze got into focus as he spotted Ace and lunged towards the teenager.

Ace felt his eyes welling up with tears. "T-tamazo...are you really back?" He asked while squeezing the little dragon against his chest.

Lance leaned down to scoop up the Devidra as well. The small dragon was rubbing its head. "Ah...Master Lance?" Devi's eyes widened and nuzzled within Lance's arms.

"I knew we'd meet again," Lance professed and cradled his partner in his arms. Ace and Lance held a soft smile, towards each other. The older male leaned down and pressed his forehead to Ace's in a soft kiss. "It's like I told you," Lance's voice came out, entirely knowing but somehow still, so soothing.

Ace laughed, through his happy tears. "Yeah…"

/END/

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I feel for Lance not being able to see his parents, at least in the living realm of their world. However, he's become part of a whole new family. Lance usually plays it cool, but I have the headcanon that the idea of marriage-makes him a bit flustered. He's wondering why these thoughts are coming so soon into his relationship with Ace, but it can't be helped. Lance has nothing to worry about. They're soulmates and Ace declared that. There will be more fluffy chapters to follow after this. I was happy to give this a happy ending. The LanceAce date will be out next chapter, along with Lance opening up a bit to Ace over the next few chapters. Lance is already part of Ace's family, and they're finally back with their beloved partners. Take care and see you again soon~


	14. At Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter Update! Lots and lots and lots of mushy fluff!

_Chapter 14: At Peace_

LanceAce Fluff all around, first dates- and meeting the parents. Also a brief mention Charo with his feelings towards Torlie (I think I've hinted at it throughout the story that Charo has a serious crush on the Ancient of wood.) Something that will, in the future, become a requited pairing-during the final epilogue(s) where Charo and everyone else will be older. So a heads up on that future pair involving grown up Charo. We'll have a future epilogue coming up. This will be the last chapter where the characters are in their anime appearing ages~ Thank you all for reading this story! It's been a long journey and we're coming up on the epilogue(s)!

Special thanks to  _PikaKnight_ , and _TheChesireCat01 f_ or talking with me and inspiring me for great ideas for this story. Thank you!

* * *

Peace had flowed throughout Dragoza, at last. While there were always those in the wrong, like the dragon-egg traffickers, there was finally, an era of peace.

Ace was pleased to be seated at a table amongst all of his friends. They had agreed to meet up today, at a new cafe, to catch up, on everything that's happened. The cafe had an entirely homey feel, with the servers doubling as patisierres. They were all smiles and working like a family together.

Unfortunately for Ace, it seemed his blossoming romance with a certain elite Dragon Caller, was on everyone's minds.

Garnet was the most vocal, of Ace's friend. She sat back in her chair, amused with herself. She took a sip of her soda before speaking up. "So...is this the point where you tell us your  _oh so surprising_  news, about your  _new_  relationship?" She guessed. Her idiotic friend had been fumbling with his hands against the hem of his jacket for 5 minutes now. Truly an idiot. Still, she was happy two of her friends found happiness.

"Ah...that's.." Ace scratched his cheek. Things had gotten so hectic, and well he hadn't officially talked about what happened with Lance. It was clear as day, Ace was entirely in love with his rival. "L-Lance is my... _boyfriend_  now," Ace hushed out, the word quickly, as he shyly looked up at his friends. His cheeks were already dusting pink. Lance was his lover, mate, soulmate, partner, and everything else, but that term seemed the easiest to voice. Honestly, Ace was impressed he even got out that term.

"No way! I would never have guessed it," Garnet gasped out dramatically. She faked her own suspense by covering her mouth with her gloved hand.

Ace stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"Congratulations," Charo told his friend earnestly. There was a soft smile that graced the youngest boy's lips. "I'm really happy for you both. I'm sure it must be nice  _finally_  being together now ..." Charo returned, as his tone softened. He pursed his lips soon after and glanced into his drink.

"Thank you," Ace nodded at his earnest friend. He couldn't help but sense a bit of sadness, in the boy's voice, near the end. Ace knew Charo held his own emotions towards his own special person. Keeping that hidden must have had its toll on the boy. Time had a way of moving forward and he knew his soft-hearted friend had a bright future ahead of him, even if it involved waiting some time to confess.

"And I'm sure you'll be the next of us to find someone special." Ace blurted out. His tone was cheerful. He felt a bit bad at seeing his smaller friend shrinking down in his seat with a flush.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" the idol scoffed.

Garnet and Tiger gave Ace a slight glare at the insinuation. The youngest of them being the next in line, to be with their soulmate

Well...then they'd all be waiting a while longer.

It was good they were all still young.

The blond boy flushed red, as he refused to meet Ace's eyes. The blond nodded softly.

Garnet shook her head at this. "Honestly, you are both hopeless with this stuff," she added on, knowing fully well about them both. "Still, I guess I can say I'm happy you and Lance, finally, figuring things out, Ace," Garnet added on.

Tiger nodded his head assuredly. "Definitely! You two fit well together. And If the guild ever makes a doubles battle portion- you'll be the power couple to beat!" The hot-headed teen clenched his hand into a fist as he looked onward.

"Ah. Well, thanks guys," Ace laughed off the comment and gently scratched his cheek. It was a very, Tiger-like, compliment. The ultimate compliment knowing him. Truth be told, Ace liked the power-couple idea, but better to not let it go to his head.

"So...the thing is..." Ace began a bit awkwardly. He soon looked up to find the server with a larger serving plate full of desserts.

The group all thanked their server, as their own little plate of dessert, was placed before them. He smiled at every word of thanks. The young sever, then paid extra attention, while placing Ace's slice of cake down gently in front of him. Unlike with the others, he responded to Ace's words of thanks.

"It's not a problem,  _Ace_. Let me know if you want anything else."

"Ah, well thank you," Ace scratched his cheek. "I guess you know who I am then."

"Hard to forget one of the saviors of our world. You're incredible." The server riddled with the sides of his apron. His cheeks colored as he smiled. "Do you need anything else?"

Ace looked around at the group, and they all shook their heads. "It looks like we're fine."

The young server nodded before taking his leave. A tender smile fell on his lips, as his eyes lingered a bit, over the auburn-haired male.

"Better not let Lance find  _that guy_ ," Garnet spat out, entirely unabashed.

"What? Why?" Ace turned around. The server didn't seem to be doing anything out of the ordinary, right?

"He's been  _into_  you since we came in here," Garnet pointed out, bluntly. Thankfully, the guy was already long gone.

"What? You're kidding. He's just being friendly," Ace argued with a hushed tone. "You're always reading into things."

"Well, I was right about both you and Lance wasn't I?" Garnet countered. Ace hadn't made a retort. Ace pointed at the idol, and opened his mouth, only to promptly shut it.

"It seems someone's popular," Tiger jeered and nudged Ace's side good-naturedly.

"It can't be helped, it's been unnoticed. Ace only has eyes for Lance, after all." Charo added sweetly and nodded. He took a bite of the colorful green macaroons in front of him.

"I'm telling you that's not the case," Ace insisted and placed his palms flat on the table.

Tamazo who had been  _somewhat_  patiently, waiting to share with Ace, finally spoke up. His mouth and hands were stained with the cake. "This is delicious, Tama!" Tamazo yelped out with bright and starry eyes. "Maybe Ace can marry that guy instead and get Tama free food for life, Tama."

Garnet and Tiger couldn't suppress their laughter at the line. They felt the wrath of Ace's harsh glare. He was learning from his boyfriend.

Ace promptly bopped Tamazo on the head. "That's not even funny, Tamazo!" Ace scolded.

Garnet poked a bite, out of her cheesecake slice, and brought it to her lips. Her eyes lit up. "Seriously! This is amazing! Maybe  _you should_  marry him!"

Ace practically growled at the comment. He rolled his eyes. "I'm not planning on marrying anyone, _but_  Lance!" Ace cried out firmly. The boy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He heard Garnet and Tiger's laughter. The young male, belatedly, realized what he just said. His cheeks flushed a bright red, as he buried his face in his hands.

He could see Charo's softened smile. Tiger and Garnet now held knowing smirks.

"I mean... look I'm not getting married or anything or planning on it well-and agh! I mean...It's not even something that's crossed my mind." Ace rummaged out for an answer and turned his face to the side. The teen buried his hands in his hair.

The group shrugged. No one was convinced about that one. Lance could pop the question, right this moment, and there wasn't a doubt that Ace would accept it in a heartbeat.

"So, what were you about to tell us, before that guy who Lance is going to murder, shows up?" Garnet brought attention back to Aces earlier spiel. Tamazo continued to devour Ace's cake.

"Ah...that." Ace scratched his cheek and mumbled out a random string of words. His eyes widened as he his mind took on the latter portion of Garnet's words. "And hey, first of all, there's nothing for Lance to worry about because you're all reading into things. And well…. Lance is planning on taking me out somewhere today but he won't...even begin to tell me where. And he said..." Ace trailed off his mind entirely filled with Lance's words.

_Having met up, the two boys found their dragons partners back safely. Lance held Ace tightly in his arms. He whispered promises of their future. Promises they would do so much together and, finally, go out on their date. Finally, they would have some time as a normal couple. A time without any world ending phenomenon keeping them away._

They would, finally, go out, on their first proper date. Thinking back, Ace could see how their meetups to confess, or make-out sessions, in the middle of some forest, weren't exactly considered proper dates.

Lance kissed Aces forehead and murmured. "Ace, I want to one day...tell you everything."

Ace's eyes glimmered as he thought of what that meant. Lance kissed him soundlessly and left Ace entirely distracted.

Ace had mimicked Lance's words out and shook his head. He looked over at his friends. "I don't even know what that's supposed to mean. Why is that guy being so vague?"

"Ah, well. Telling you ' _everything_ ' indicates how much he trusts you right? I think whatever it is, should bring you closer," Charo surmised, with his own words of wisdom.

"If anyone can get through to that guy it's you. I wouldn't worry about it," Tiger chimed in cheerfully.

Ace smiled at the words of confidence.

Garnet shrugged. "Honestly, you and Lance are both hopeless. You two are a perfect match. It'll work out."

"Tamazo says don't worry and get lots of food on your date, Tama!"

Ace shook his head at the comment and retorted. "Gee, thanks. Although, you did try to marry me off to another guy, for free cake, just minutes ago!"

Seeing his own dessert almost devoured, Ace hastily grabbed the plate from under Tamazo. "And you started that idea!" Ace accused and took back his own dessert back, into his hands.

Ace scooped out the remaining bite of his cake. Of course, Tamazo had nearly finished both of their desserts. Ace shook his head and tried the sweet. His eyes lit up at the taste. It was incredible! The perfect texture and just the right amount of sweetness. He wasn't about to marry the guy for it though!

The group shared a laugh at Tamazo's expense. Ace took the final bite and the group checked out.

Just before they were heading out, Ace felt a hand upon his shoulder. The teen whipped his head around and looked up to see the smiling face of their server.

His friends watched the scene beside the doorway. Garnet was all too amused.

"Oh hey," Ace greeted with a cheerful, albeit awkward grin. "I've heard the servers work on the food here. If that's the case you did an excellent job, so thank you. You have a gift, and I'm sure we'll have to come back some time," Ace complimented with a beaming and friendly smile.

The server flushed. His lips curved up gently. "You can just call me, Jun."

"Oh...okay," Ace titled his head a bit confused but shook it off.

"Ah, I know this isn't the place for it...but...I don't want to regret never trying so…" Jun paused and bowed his head gently. He took a breath and looked at Ace right in the eyes. "You've been an inspiration to me since I first saw you play in the battle cup. I don't want to miss this opportunity..." the young server scrambled for words. He rubbed the back of his head and took Ace's hand in his own.

Ace had a bad feeling about this. He frowned.

The server released Ace's hand, seeing that as being too forward. He continued. "I'd like to take you out on a date sometime. If that would be alright..."

Ace felt a sinking feeling in his chest at the words. He politely bowed his head. "I can't accept that offer. I have a boyfriend." Ace professed, his cheeks dusting pink at the mention of Lance.

The server's eyes widened. He waved his arms before himself and apologized profusely. "Ah, I'm sorry! Honestly-I hadn't known." Jun bowed his head and mumbled out several more apologies.

Ace rubbed the back of his head. "Don't worry so much. Anyway, you definitely have a talent here. Thank you." Ace smiled brightly before leaving the cafe.

 _Oh_ , he did not look forward to telling Lance about today.

* * *

A _first date_. Okay, Ace was ready for this. Sure. Completely. Totally. He hasn't been pacing around his bedroom for the past  _40 minutes_  debating on what he could do to impress Lance.

That was just customary, after all. Lance had everything planned out, and it seemed like the right thing to do. Ace was perfectly fine, now!

Their first official date was in less than an hour.

 _Just breathe, Ace._  It's not like this was the first time he'd spend time intimately, with his boyfriend. It was all somewhat backward, but still, Ace's heart was pounding wildly.

"And there, Tama!" Tamazo exclaimed with a bright and cheery face. His arms were full of Ace's shirts as he plopped them onto the bed.

"Why did you do that? Tamazo!" Ace shouted out towards his partner. He pointed out an accusatory finger. "You're making a mess!"

Tamazo lowered his ears and frowned. "But Ace...Tama was just trying to help Ace."

"Help?" Ace mimicked back. He looked at the near-empty closet, and pile of clothes upon his bed.

"Yeah..." Tamazo twiddled with his hands as he looked down.

Ace frowned at the action and sighed. He hadn't meant to hurt Tamazo. "What are you talking about Tamazo?" Ace repeated his question in a calmer tone.

"Well... Ace was taking out all his clothes out and Tamazo just wanted to help." Tamazo muttered out. He crossed his arms and shook his head. "And Tamazo got yelled at, Tama!"

Ace held back a bit of laughter. So that's it. "Tamazo," he stepped forward and pat the top of the dragons head. "I'm sorry. I wasn't just taking my clothes out for no reason though. I've been trying to pick something out to wear tonight."

"You've spent all this time just picking out clothes?! But you put new ones on this morning, Tama!" Tamazos eyes widened comically as he looked over at Ace.

The teenager shook his head fondly. "I want to look my best. Lance is taking me out on a date tonight and it's something really  _special_  to me." Ace acknowledged before turning his head to the side flushing. He mumbled on about how Lance had yet to reveal their date location.

Soon, Lance would be picking him up and they would have to go.

Ace sighed. Why did nothing seem good enough to wear now? Lance would likely wear his usual clothes, but still...

Ace rummaged through the pile of clothes Tamazo threw out.

He picked out a nice short sleeved, crimson dress shirt. One his mom had picked out for him a bit ago for special events.

The color worked perfectly with his dark blue jeans as well.

Ace smiled at the prospect of wearing this in front of Lance. He hugged Tamazo close to him.

"Thank you, Tamazo. You saved me!" Ace professed with a laugh.

Tamazo hugged his partner back. "Tamazo doesn't know what Tama did, this time, but Tama is pretty amazing, Tama. So you're welcome."

* * *

Ace bit his lip, as he noticed Lance walking towards his doorway.

His mother had been smiling knowingly, at her son. Things were quiet, at their restaurant, as their lunch rush had passed by. Thankfully, they a moment of peace now.

She waved her son off, as he carefully brushed his hair out of his face and took a breath.

"Have fun on your  _date_ , sweetie," Rena called out in a sing-song voice, knowing how cute her son's reaction would be.

"Ah-h, Mom! You can't say it like that. What if Lance heard?" Ace hushed out. His cheeks were a ripe shade of red.

"Thanks for the snacks, Tama. Tamazo needs something to tide Tama over while Ace and Lance get all kissy-kissy, Tama."

"T-Tamazo!" Ace scolded his partner and ignored his mother's laughter. Were they trying to embarrass him to death?. He muttered out how Tamazo had no clue what he was saying, and sheepishly turned the handle of the door.

"Okay, I love you, mom. I'll be going now," Ace responded back with a smile. With a deep breath, he turned the knob upon the door. Ace opened the door, and saw both Devi and Lance approaching, from just a few feet away.

"H-hey," Ace stammered out.

" _Ace_ ," Lance called out his name cooly and calmly.

Ace felt his knees get weak, at the way Lance just said that. At the sound of quiet giggling, the teen, finally remembered, he needed to close the door behind himself.

Rena smiled and waved over at Lance. Ace's boyfriend nodded politely, hoping to make a good impression. He would be marrying her son, one day, after all.

Ace waved goodbye and closed the door. The younger male rubbed, at the back, of his head.

He gingerly brushed his fingers over Lance's hand. His blue eyes melted, staring into the two beautiful orbs of gold before him. Lance's gentle look was doing wonderfully, terrible things to his heart.

He was already beaming. However, there was something off there. Devi was just hovering in front of Ace and looking him over carefully.

"Ah, and hello Devi." Ace greeted the dragon. Devi looked over at Ace, one last time, and nodded.

"Devi, thinks you're okay in Devi's book, Devi." The devidra muttered out quickly before turning his head away.

So that's what Devi had been wanting to say to him? Well, Ace couldn't help but smile at the approval. "Thank you, Devi." Ace responded with a soft bow of his head.

Lance fell for the cute gesture. The Dragonoid couldn't stop himself from pulling Ace close and kissing him on top of his head.

Ace bit down on his lip. Tamazo looked over at Lance skeptically and fluttered between the two lovers. "Tamazo can approve of Ace  _marrying_  Lance. Tama! As long as Lance learns to  _also_  make fantastic chocolate cakes, Tama" Tamazo huffed out.

Lance's lips parted as he blinked at the smaller dragon. Ace nudged his rude partner to the side and got a better view of Lance's bewildered expression.

"N-never mind him." Ace stuttered out and worked on assuring his boyfriend. Honestly, saying such things. Tamazo was still obsessed with the cake from earlier?

Lance rose an eyebrow as he looked over at Ace. "That's a rather...specific request," Lance smirked down at his boyfriend and held him tightly. Lance's cool breath ghosted over Ace's ear. "You want to marry me?" Lance asked in a haughty tone. It was more of a statement than a question. They both knew that.

Crap. Tamazo had to have said that!

The older male stepped forward and brought an arm around Ace's waist. He pulled Ace in for an embrace.

Ace felt his eyes lulling, as a warmth, rushed to his core. How was Lance able to say stuff like that so easily? Ace bit his lip again. The action made something feral glow within his boyfriend's eyes. "Ah...we should get going..." Ace tried out and rugged at Lance's hand.

He was still lightheaded and found himself resting his head against Lance's shoulder.

Lance's golden eyes were holding him, beautifully, with concern. "Are you alright?" He asked gently.

"Yeah..." Ace whispered out and leaned up to kiss Lance on the cheek. "I'm good," he assured.

Lance smiled at the action and squeezed Ace's hand in his own. He opted to leave the doorstep of Ace's home, to gain distance from the house.

They walked in relative silence. Ace glanced down at the ground from time to time. Lance's eyes kept wandering and looking him over. Those eyes looked more intense than usual.

Something told Ace, it had to do with the  _little comment,_  he heard from Tamazo earlier.

Lance had a possessive streak and Ace couldn't deny he tended to like it.

Calming his cheeks to a normal color, Ace looked up at Lance. He swallowed, as he noticed Lance's gaze meeting him head-on.

"I missed you," Ace whispered out softly.

Lance nodded at this and smirked. He pulled Ace in by the waist and started to kiss him. There was little warning before the kiss turned passionate. Lance was taking control of the kiss, and making a quick mess out of Ace. He melded their lips together and continued to press harder. Lance's tongue darted out to lick at Ace's lips. The motion softened and gave Ace just a fraction of a second to move forward. Before Ace could respond, however, Lance stopped and pressed a finger to the boy's lips. He smirked.

"Oh- wait that's right..." Ace felt his mind fogging up. "You have to say it back..." he murmured out as Lance gently removed his finger. His eyes held mirth.

"I prefer to show you," Lance insisted with an impish smirk. He sealed his lips over Ace's and his hands gently squeezed at the boy's hips. They were flushed together through the next kiss.

Ace took the time to kiss Lance back with his strength and passions. Their kiss started gentle but soon took a rougher turn. Lance was harshly blending their lips together as he licked and nibbled all over Ace's lips.

It was hard to say who moved next. Soon their tongues were dancing and entwining together. As they parted, Ace felt his eyes fogging up and he looked up at Lance.

"I still need to to take you out for our date first... before we go  _further_ ," Lance spoke the words out calmly. He smiled entirely smugly as he looked into those beautiful sparkling eyes.

"L-lance!" Ace managed to squeak out. He buried his flushed cheeks, into the cloak, of his boyfriend. Lance brushed his hands through Ace's hair, as he laughed.

Just what was he implying?

It had taken a moment for Ace to gain composure. The two moved out towards the forest where the red dragon was waiting to take them to their next destination.

* * *

The dragon descended towards a grassy hilltop, and judging by the sights below, it seemed they were somewhere in Libria. Just what was Lance planning?

Lance held onto Ace's hand closely and brought it to his lips. The younger male smiled at the action. He may have kissed Lance with extra care and attention, for doing that.

"So where are we now?" Ace asked gently, and with a bit of awe.

Lance climbed off the carrier dragon and held his hand expectantly. "You'll see," he responded with a smirk.

Ace held back his warm laughter. He was always falling for those soft, caring actions. He departed from the dragon gently enough, and their partners fluttered around them.

Lance wasted no time in sweeping Ace up into his arms. His arms wrapped around the younger male's waist and lifted the boy up, just enough to where his feet left the ground. Lance connected their lips again, tenderly and slow. Doing something so suddenly and with such a feverish kiss. It was as though they hadn't just been kissing and cuddling the whole way over here.

Still, Ace couldn't complain about the extra attention today.

"So...should I expect you, to carry me today?" He responded with a rather flirtatious tone. Ace felt pride he managed to somehow say that, and it sent a flutter through his rival's chest. The pink flush was there even if it was only a second.

Ace felt his heart singing. Lance was just too cute today. However, Ace went along with the idea. He wrapped his arms around Lance's neck and kissed his boyfriend all over his face. Little butterfly kisses were pressed gently all over, Lance's cheeks, nose, lips, and temples. They were lost in their own little world. Ace may have missed whatever complaints or grumbles his Tamadra partner made.

"Do you want me to?" Lance replied coolly enough. Now more than composed and breathed hotly against Ace's cheeks. He lowered his kisses all over Ace's neck.

The soft mewls Ace had made, were worth it. Ace tilted his head back in a way that made Lance's throat go dry. Judging by the way Ace was closing his eyes and flushed, it seemed these actions were entirely subconscious. Still, now was not the time for this. Lance needed to calm himself. He still needed to show Ace.

Their lips connected several more times before parting. Each kiss had been laced, in a soft, and tender embrace. "So...Ace?"

"Hmm," Ace breathed out. Lance figured Ace wasn't aware of it, but his eyelashes kept fluttering, and his lips were still parted. The older male had to smile again, as his heart sped up.

"I was asking you a question," Lance clarified, admiring the beautiful features that those bright red cheeks held. Red was definitely Ace's color.

"Question?" Ace mimicked as he slowly caught his breath.

Lance chuckled. Nuzzling his head against Ace's neck, and making the younger male whisper out his name.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Lance repeated in a breathy tone. Ace shook his head gently.

"No... I can walk." Ace responded slowly and still lightheaded. He started to frown, as he felt his feet meeting the grass below. He saw Lance smirking, at that look.

His rival was quick to pull Ace in again and kiss him until he was breathless. Their lips and tongues danced with one another, before parting slowly.

Lance had been the one to recover from the kiss and held tightly to Ace's hand as he led the younger male forward. "Consider it a surprise."

The white-haired Dragonoid stepped back with his lover and smiled gently at the beloved carrier dragon. She seemed pleased to see her longtime friend, so happy with his new mate. "Thank you as always. I'm sure there's a lot of friends you can meet up with here. There are plenty of areas to relax upon this mountain. Please be sure you come back for us when you're done," Lance's voice was so friendly and gentle. His lips curved into a softened smile and he laughed as the dragon nuzzled against Lance's hand.

Ace felt himself staring off, his lips parted and eyes glistening. This gentle side was always so endearing.

Lance turned back, just in time, to catch that look. His carrier-dragon friend left towards the grassy fields. It seems dragons enjoyed being in scenic areas, as much as the humans and Dragonoids did.

"You're staring," Lance informed Ace in an all too amused tone. Ace knew he was only making Lance smugger. He turned his head to the side.

"I just..." Ace started. Knowing himself, he'd end up blurting something more embarrassing. "Ahh. It's fine, let's go!" Ace tried out with a cheerful voice.

Lance waved Devi and Tamazo on, to come with them. Devi had his own backpack with him, and Ace looked back. It seemed they had some plan with that. Lance was not looking away from Ace. His golden eyes couldn't help but trail over Ace's form and the new outfit his boyfriend was wearing.

"Your clothes," Lance mentioned vaguely.

"My clothes..." Ace's mind trailed off, honestly a bit too blissful today. "Oh right? Well, it's our first d-date...so you know" Ace stumbled over the word and cleared his throat and looked away.

"You look  _really good, Ace._ " Lance complimented honestly and licked, at the seam of, his lips.

"Thank you... and you always... do too..." Ace murmured out, still looking away, before taking a breath to calm himself.

It was really embarrassing, to admit to himself, but even before his feelings developed for Lance, Ace found Lance very attractive. The arrogant attitude was irritating and halted feelings from developing. Ace often found himself fighting down the fact that, Lance would have been his type, otherwise.

It seemed fate has its way of making Ace see every side of Lance, and love them all, whether irritating or incredibly romantic and sweet. The fact his boyfriend was attractive was a very nice bonus, to Lance's incredible heart.

"Something on your mind?" Lance asked with bemusement and caught Ace off guard. Blue eyes shivered and Ace pursed his lips tightly and shook his head.

"N-nope, all good here," Ace breathed out and smiled. He bit his lip nervously, noticing how Lance's eyes trailed over him. They had a habit of holding him, with so much need and love. It made Ace feel precious, like a dragon's most sacred treasure.

Ace may have felt the need to press a kiss against his boyfriend's shoulder, before resting the side of his head here. It seemed like Lance wanted to spoil him, during this date and set everything up. It seemed like they'd have plenty of privacy. Ace was, perhaps, growing fond of all those soft couple moments. He definitely, would need to plan something nice, for Lance as well.

Lance leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of Ace's head. His golden eyes were shining, as they looked upon his world. Ace had no idea what kind of hold he had over Lance. Honestly, they were both goners.

Ace let Lance lead them both forward and through the beautiful and lush green trees, and flowering bushes. They reached the center and Lance responded. "We're here."

Ace looked around curiously. There were plenty of adorable woodsies living, and thriving around this area. The grass was so lively and healthy beneath their feet and as Ace looked forward he saw a beautiful path before them.

"A garden?" Ace asked as he looked up at his lover curiously. He blinked at the softened smile that followed on Lance's lips.

"Yes, but that's not all of it," Lance responded mysteriously and laughed gently at Ace's pout.

"So I have to wait longer now?" Ace played along and pouted his lips out. He wasn't surprised at all when Lance kissed him like that. If anything, he had been hoping for it.

A bright cheery grin spread over Ace's lips. Lance laughed as he breathed out against them. "Someone's cheeky," Lance murmured quietly. Their noses brushed together in a soft kiss.

"Maybe," Ace took on the flirtatious challenge that was waiting in those golden eyes. "I have a feeling you  _love_  that though," Ace teased back as he licked his lips slowly. His blue eyes followed Lance's motions earnestly. He was keeping his rival entranced, perfect.

"Hmm, well I do  _love_  you," Lance responded Suddenly, Lance's hand was on the back of Ace's head. He gently guided it back.

Their lips brushed tenderly and quite an attention to detail. They were sure to capture every inch of each other. Ace fluttered his eyes closed, as he wrapped his arms around Lance for balance. Curse his boyfriend for being such a good kisser. Well, he wasn't giving up yet. Ace buried his hand in Lance's hair and brushed over those beautiful blue Dragonoid horns. He earned a soft moan into his mouth, and a very possessive and passion filled kiss from his rival.

Lost in their own new-couple bliss, they missed a few remarks and fake gaging motions.

"They're gonna drive Tama, crazy, Tama," Tamazo whined as he hung his head lower and lower by the second.

Devi scoffed at his counterparts behavior. "Be quiet, Devi. Let them have their time. We can explore the flower field and see new monsters when we get to our rest stop," Devi whispered to the other.

"Oooh, an expedition Tama!" Tamazo mentioned out and his eyes sparkled at the idea.

Devi shook his head. "Not yet, Devi."

Ace and Lance were smiling brightly and without any hesitance. Their eyes were lost and sparkling at one another, and they were seconds from going through another round of kisses.

It had taken Tamazo's sound of "We gotta go, Tama!" To break them out of it.

"Tamazo, don't be rude," Ace attempted to scold with his sternest face, but he was having trouble looking away, for too long, from Lance.

Ace's fingers moved out and deftly brushed a few strands of white hair back into place. He had it  _bad_.

"We should keep going," Lance insisted, and whether that meant to continue on their date, or what they had been doing, Ace couldn't say he minded. It was a win-win situation for both of them.

Lance led them through the field, and through a narrowing path. He had taken the opportunity to tightly grasp around Ace's waist, and pull him flush against his side.

Ace blushed at the action and felt the heat radiating from his boyfriend's side. They walked through the beautiful grassy trail until they reached a series of flowering bushes.

Lance nodded at Ace's expectant gaze, and the two of them walked through the path of flowers.

Every color of the rainbow was reflected through the various flower petals. The flowers were glimmering and blooming so brightly. The Auburn-haired teen couldn't stop from smiling, and he wasn't sure he'd ever want to.

Everything was so lovely and beautiful. It was hard to believe, that just months ago, this town was in jeopardy, of Dominion's control.

The two of them reached a particularly, full and lavish, rose bush. Lance stopped before it. "A  _blue rose_ ," Lance quietly hummed out. He carefully picked one of the blossomed light blue roses and held it within his hand. Carefully, Lance smoothed down the stem with his nails and removed the remaining thorns. "It's said to symbolize the impossible, but also a hope for a love that's otherwise said to be impossible to ever occur."

Lance trailed off with his meaning and twirled the stem between his index and pointer finger. He stepped in front of Ace and whispered against his lips. "Close your eyes, Ace."

Ace's eyes were already fluttering, as he felt his heart racing, at the gentle tone. How could he say no to such a gentle request? Those golden eyes held such light and sincerity as they watched Ace responding, so earnestly.

Ace felt a lightness, tickling against his ear and hair. Lance's nimble fingers placed the glimmering rose within his lover's hair.

"It's said to even symbolize a  _miracle_..." Lance whispered, softly, and breathily, against Ace's lips. Finally, Ace felt Lance's lips on his own. The kiss was so tender and gentle, more so than any kiss they had earlier today. It held the innocence of their first kiss, but with the unspoken promise of a lifetime worth of gentle touches and promises. Lance's lips felt soft and graceful, much like the very petals of that blue rose.

"In that respect, it's just like you,  _my_   _Ace_ ," Lance confessed and pressed a kiss to Aces forehead. His smile was entirely love-sick and just so very tender.

Blue eyes blinked open as Lance broke away from Ace. His softened-smile turned entirely smug at the half-lidded gaze his lover held. Ace's cheeks were perfectly scarlet. They contrasted beautifully with the blue rose Ace felt behind his ear. His eyes glimmered as thy reflected the petals on the blue rose.

"Lance..." Ace's voice was barely a whisper, calling out his lover's name, helplessly. He felt his heart pounding and ready to leap out and join Lance's. He couldn't help but love how the pet-name slipped so smoothly from Lance's lips. It was one not consisting of affectionately calling him an idiot or cheeky.

At a loss for other words, Ace cuddled close Lance'sces chest; it helped to hide his red face. He reflected on every beautiful beat of his lover's heart. Ever beat was calling out to him, even through that poofy cloak Lance was wearing. Every bit of Lance, that loved him like that, had him beaming.

Lance sighed contently as he hugged Ace closely. He let Ace rest his head down for as long as he needed.

When Ace looked up, Lance couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful and bright Ace's smile was shining. It seemed endless today, and Lance hoped he could keep it for an eternity.

Lance took Ace by the hand. He felt Ace squeezing his hand tightly and nuzzling his head on Lance's arm, careful to keep the flower, which Lance gave him, in place.

"This garden is beautiful," Ace told his lover. Lance just kissed Aces forehead in return and laughed. Ace's eyes were so wide and vibrant as they took in every beautiful stem, leaf, and flower petal.

Tamazo and Devi both seemed to be enjoying themselves as well, the former gathering several handfuls of bright orange and white flowers.

The soft laughter that fell from Ace's lips was like heaven. Golden eyes watched for every curve on Ace's lips.

Playing along, the side of the flowers, were several red flowers, whose movements were far from something just of nature. It was upon its belly like some type of serpent. Yet, it stayed calmly by the flowers entirely at peace.

"Dragon flowers." Ace noted with a grin, obviously proud of himself for remembering that.

Lance shook his head affectionately. "Let's keep going," he said as he grasped the younger boy's hand.

The two slowly perused the flower field before reaching a particular spot. One Lance had heard of from lore. This was close to where their destination laid ahead. Lance felt content to build up the suspense and to surprise Ace.

"Let's stop here." Lance halted his steps. Ace's eyebrows furrowed but he nodded. Hadn't Lance just been saying to keep going?

Devi and Tamazo brought out some blankets and laid them out. Devi fished out two warm thermoses and cups and plopped them down upon the grass. Lastly, the backpack was laid out.

Lance squeezed Ace's hand and beckoned him to sit down beside him, lowering his eyes to the ground. Ace nodded, loving the scenery, of the flowers, and of course the warmth beside him.

Lance nodded to Devi in thanks. The two dragons waved goodbye. "Alright, time to explore, Tama!" Tamazo said with lit up eyes.

Devi shook his head and waved at their Dragonoid and human partners.

Lance had two thermoses with their respective, coffee and hot chocolate contents. He told Ace and kindly asked. "Which would you like?" Lance asked as he grasped for Ace's cup.

"Hot chocolate," Ace responded with a cute curve of his lips. "I mean coffees great too but I use loads of sugar! It would probably look ridiculous," He responded with a scratch on his cheek and laughed nervously.

Lance bit inside his cheek at the habit. "I wouldn't mind seeing that," Lance insisted and grasped for a handful of sugar packets and showed them to Ace. The younger male shook his head. So it was true, what he'd heard. Ace did seem to have a sweet tooth. He'd remember that. Absently, Lance poured and made up his own cup of coffee, mixing in some sugar and creamer packets.

"So you went out with your friends today?" Lance started out simply enough. He worked around to pulling Ace up against his chest.

Ace held tightly to his drink, and his eyes glistened. An involuntary squeak escaped him as he felt arms holding him tight. His smaller form was pulled gently between Lance's legs. He felt his back hit a warm and strong chest. Ace flushed but still responded, "Careful, I could have burned you."

Ace's voice was serious as he said that. His frown was far too precious. "Mmm, you're right..." Lance murmured out, sounding anything but sorry or concerned. Ace fit perfectly against him. He took a slow and calm sip of his own coffee cup. Ace looked back at the coffee's coloring, seemingly having, an obscenely low amount of sugar. "So how are your friends?"

"They're  _our_  friends," Ace insisted and tilted his head back and purses his lips out for a kiss. Lance laughed gently and into the expected kiss. Ace hummed as he thought back over the day's events. "And they're good... Garnet's concerts have been sold out all week. Tiger actually got ' _praised_ ' by Eldora, his words not mine..." Ace started to recount. "Charo's working as hard as usual and assisting Master Torlie. We all went to a new cafe in the town and then...ah..." Ace stopped and breathed out a sigh. His forehead scrunched up with worry lines.

Oh, crap. That was right. The new cafe and the guy. Well...

"It's nothing," Ace lied quickly and drowned out his words with a quick gulp of hot cocoa.

"Ace?" Lance questioned, noticing his lover frowning. Lance's eyebrows furrowed as he prompted again. "And then?"

"Ah... it's..." Ace kept looking into his cup of cocoa. Trying to calm himself, he focused, on the ripples, that formed, when he titled the cup. Lance placed his cup to the side.

"Ace." Lance's voice was strong and commanding. It sent shivers through his lover's spine. Gently, he finished. "You can tell me..."

Whatever it was, it must have bothered his Ace. It was taking away Ace's smile. Said male placed his drink to the side. He took a breath and turned around to straddle Lance's hips.

"Ah, Okay." Ace took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "So... we went to the cafe and then there was this guy who worked there and was all nice and all... so I didn't think anything of it." Ace started out with a sigh. He felt Lance's arms tighten around his waist, protectively pulling him closer. Their chests flushed together.

Ace noticed something rather wild, shining within Lance's eyes. He pressed a kiss to his cheek. He realized the bad start. "Everyone seemed to see he liked me but I didn't really think so and..."

"And?" Lance's voice deepened as he looked into Ace's eyes. He frowned. "He asked me out." Ace finished with a drawled out a sigh.

Lance's eyes flashed a bright tone of red His arms again tightened around Ace's waist. Someone asked out his boyfriend?! A feral growl escaped Lance's lips and left Ace shuddering. Ace cursed his mind for starting to wander from that alone.

He already knew of Ace's answer, as his lover explained quickly. There was  _never_  even a split second of a question to Ace's fidelity. Ace's faithfulness was unrivaled. Lance adored that. This was proven as Ace firmly responded.

"And of course. When he asked me out, I told him I have a boyfriend. And I do happen to have an  _incredible_ one at that," Ace assured with a gleaming smile and firmness in his eyes. He pressed his lips to Lance's and was pleased as his lover didn't pull away. Still, Lance was scowling, and he could feel that.

Someone had been flirting with and asking out his soulmate! There was no way that idea would ever sit well. Their lips parted slowly and Ace frowned a bit; Lance didn't need to worry.

"He apologized right away and that was that, but well it made things feel awkward..." Ace, at last, breathed out. He pressed a kiss to Lance's forehead. "I guess I should have said it when you first came here. So I'm sorry... it slipped my mind." Ace added honestly and bowed his head down. "Are you upset?"

Lance's eyes were still flickering with a flash red, but he could hear Ace's words clearly. He breathed a heavy and breathy sigh. Lance pressed a tender kiss to Ace's forehead. His eyes returned to their usual, beautiful, golden color. "Of course not at you. You're perfect," Lance assured and peppered Ace's face with kisses. "I guess he saw that and hadn't known you're mine... but flirting with you... asking out  _my mate_." Lance's voice was fueled with disdain. "I hate the thought of that," Lance admitted firmly and breathed out slowly.

Ace was trying to understand why his legs were feeling weak, at Lance's possessive side slipping out. He couldn't stop shivering. "I uh..." Ace swallowed hard as he swore he heard another growl slip from Lance's lips. Something told Ace, his Dragonoid blood, in his veins, was making this attraction  _worse_.

The very idea, of this, happening again, made Lance's blood boil. He could never get used to that feeling. Thankfully, this had been resolved smoothly and Lance wouldn't have destroyed that guy. Perhaps...

Still, one major problem stood. It was screaming through Lance's pure Dragonoid blood. His beloved boyfriend and mate had been mistaken for being single. Every bit of himself had been fighting down the urge before.

Lance couldn't take it anymore. He needed to just ask Ace about it. He pressed his hand behind Ace's head and kissed his lover fiercely. This would start things off. Every press of their lips was with passion and he smirked as he felt Aces moans reverberating against his lips. It wasn't long before Lance was licking and nibbling all over Ace's bottom lips, and making love marks there. Still, he was desiring more.

Lance's tongue slid and gilded against Ace's mouth upon entrance. He felt proud of the way Ace melted against him. Lance had no problem holding Ace upright, and grasping his lover's hips firmly.

Ace gasped at the swift motion but fell into it all the same. He moved his own tongue to explore, and love every centimeter of Lance's mouth. There was something perfect about the way Lance was giving Ace a turn.

Their lips continued to press and caress one another, as the two experimented with finding different angles. Lance's tongue took a turn exploring again, capturing Ace's teeth, gums, and tongue in a way that had the younger whimpering at every touch. Only a need to breathe calmly was parting them.

"Lance," Ace breathed out, his eyes glazed over and lidded. "I love you," He murmured, and was met with hot breath on his lips.

Lance's kisses trailed lower, exploring and sealing themselves in a way that made Ace's eyes want to roll back.

"Is this okay?" Lance asked gently and glanced up for confirmation. Ace's eyes were closing as he bit his lip and nodded.

When Lance's lips met his neck, Ace was eagerly tilting his head to the side. It felt good, and he couldn't keep quiet about it.

"Mm, you're so  _sensitive_ ," Lance teased. Lance angled his head and started sucking and licking all along the new territory.

"Ah-sh-shut up!" Ace worked on protesting, through another mewling motion. Despite his words, he was holding tighter to Lance and bringing them close. His hands were burying themselves in soft locks of white hair.

"It's  _very sexy_ ," Lance assured, and sucked in a particularly touchy spot, at the base, of his lover's nape.

"Ahh! La-lance..." Ace was breathing out and holding onto Lance's shoulders tightly. He didn't trust himself  _not,_  to fall back. Who knows what they'd end up doing then?

"Ace..." Lance's voice came out low and sultry. "I want to..." he paused, there was hesitation in his eyes, as he looked up to his lover. "May I leave a mark?" Lance was careful to rephrase his words. This wasn't just about his wants, and if Ace didn't feel like it then he would stop right now. He pressed a gentle kiss on soft neck around him and looked up at Ace. He couldn't keep going like that, without seeing if Ace would be alright.

The way Ace's heart was racing, made things blurry. Ace couldn't fight down the blush that fell over his cheeks.

What was he supposed to even think about that? The very idea of wearing Lance's mark was beyond thrilling, yet entirely embarrassing at the same time. He had an idea what sparked this in Lance.

Still, having a bite on his neck right away like this was taking Ace time to process. It was fairly warm out and wearing scarfs or turtlenecks was out of the question. Plus, he'd be coming back tonight to see his parents. Still, the idea was nice... Ace liked the idea of being Lance's and he'd have to return the favor one day. For now though...

"Yeah but...maybe..." Ace took a deep breath. He was flushing wildly and Lance's eyes on him were nothing short of predatory. "More around here," Ace explained and focused his eyes entirely on the two buttons he was undoing, on his shirt. Ace's chest and collarbone were bare to Lance.

Lance wasn't one to turn down this chance. Still, he needed to know. "Ace, you're sure right?"

Ace huffed and responded. "Yes, I wouldn't have done that if...so just...hurry up." The younger male puffed out his cheeks and closed his eyes.

Very soon lips, tongue, and teeth were grazing up and down his chest.

Ace titled his head back, as his lover made quick work, of his own self-control. Kisses followed and worshipped all along Aces chest. Lance would have preferred to leave a more visible mark, from the start, but he understood his love's reasons. This would be more than okay.

"And Lance…"

"Hmm…" Lance purred against the overly sensitive area of skin.

"I'm already yours, whether or not you leave your mark on me," Ace professed and smiled brightly down at his love.

"Hmm," Lance breathed softly and smiled at the words. Ace was too sweet. It was no wonder he loved calling Ace his own so much. "I know," Lance whispered. Eager lips and teeth met towards a particularly sensitive angle. They bit down, hard.

Ace slapped his hands over his hand. He felt himself growing weak at the sound of his cry, that was mewling out between his fingertips. Stupid Lance!

Just what was his boyfriend trying to do to him?

Lance gently soothed the wounded area with kisses and gentle licks. He kissed Ace gently, upon his forehead. "Did I hurt you?" Lance responded with shivering eyes.

Ace took a soft breath and shook his head. Their lips met again as they focused on calming their breathing. Ace crawled over Lance's lap and opted to sit next to him. He bit his lip after seeing the mark there and slowly buttoned up his shirt. To avoid muttering something more embarrassing Ace grasped for his neglected drink and began taking calming sips. Lance followed suit. Lance wrapped his arm around Ace's shoulders and pulled him up against his side. Ace beamed as his eyes glossed over fondly. The two returned back to a quiet point in their date. They took sips of their warm beverages, that could hopefully calm them for the rest of their date.

* * *

After, calming themselves, and focusing on innocent touches and kisses, the two lover's walked calmly through the field of flowers. They managed to pick up their dragons, who were busy befriending monsters around the fields. Lance held tightly to Ace's hand before turning through several corners and flowering trees. "We should be just about there…" Lance assured.

Ace's eyes sparkled and lit up. So they were finally, getting closer to the surprise. Whatever, Lance planned to show him, well it was sure to be incredible.

The two wandered further through the field of flowers. Far off into the corner, was a particularly beautiful array of flowers. Along with some monster? Or was it…? No, that was all part of this beautiful dragon.

Ace's eyes widened as he grasped for Lance's hand. They stepped forward to get a better look. Lance kissed Ace's forehead gently, pleased to see the other's excitement.

The mighty dragon, in the field, seemed to rest upon its stomach. Starling's sparkling silver claws were out before itself. The very neck of body consisted of that sparkling silver color, and the scales upon its back were an elegant cobalt blue. Light blue curls and lines, decorated his beautiful scales much like a painting. Several, clear sky blue vines surrounded the dragon from all around.

Upon the head of Starling, were what looked to be two beautiful ears in the shape of butterfly wings, dyed with the colors of cream, magenta, and black. Connecting those ' _wings_ ' to its head were sky-blue roses. Starling's wings were a sight to behold, like a gem resting right behind the regal monster's forms. The wings were so vibrant, yet clear as an elegant glass painting. There were two beautiful blue roses on each side of the dragon's wings, a mosaic of green, yellow and magenta shapes, and decorative leaves that connected to Starling's body. Lastly, below the wing's roses were several blue petals cascading down and attached to the dragon's elegant blue vines around himself.

Blue Flower Dragon, Starling. It was an incredibly rare dragon due to its very reserved nature. Ace had only seen pictures of it from Charo's book. He reached into grasp for his phone. His friend would love to see this. The actual dragon was here. As though to not disturb it, Ace set his phone on silent and pressed for a very quick picture.

Ace's boyfriend was smirking at his antics. "You can get closer you know. These dragons have a good sense of other's hearts. And since it's you, you should be just fine. We'll just approach it quietly," Lance surmised and held out his hand for Ace to grasp for. Their fingers laced together, creating a beautiful sense of friction.

Lance's words caught up to Ace belatedly, and he found himself turning away from those beautiful golden eyes. "Saying things like that…" Ace hushed out and had a feeling every word rang clear to his love.

The lovers approached the rare dragon rather carefully and slowly. Starling was an absolutely gorgeous dragon. So this was the monster that so many sought after.

Truly, this Starling dragon was a sight to behold. An absolute work of art. Ace felt himself squeezing the hand in his own, tightly. " _Thank you_ ," Ace whispered out. His eyes were sparkling, as he leaned his against Lance's shoulder. This was all so beautiful. All of the flowers, the monster's protecting them and this beautiful guardian of the field.

Ace took a hesitant step forward and looked over at the gentle looking dragon. He followed his boyfriend's lead and sat down a few feet away from the dragon.

"Let's give him some time to get used to our presence here," Lance gently advised. Ace nodded and held his lover's hand, content to marvel at the beautiful work of art this dragon held.

Yellow eyes scanned over the pair of lovers. Several woodsie and dragon flowers were surrounding and nuzzling up to the elegant monster.

Starling seemed to lower its head, slowly and permitted their visitation.

Lance squeezed Ace's hand as they stepped forward. "We're only here to see the flowers and monsters. We won't hurt you or your friends here," Lance assured the dragon. The older male held out his hand patiently and calming. The flowering dragon sniffed Lance's hand.

Starling took a moment to look over the pair. The dragon nodded its head, and calm lowering it as though allowing the Dragonoid the opportunity to pet its marvelous scales.

Lance did so with a gentle brush of his fingertips. He grasped for Ace and guided his own hand up. The dragon's gaze lingered over Ace before sniffing his hand.

"You don't need to worry about Ace. He's very kind-hearted. Perhaps to a fault," Lance assured, with a gentle teasing voice.

Ace couldn't help but laugh and smile, as the dragon lowered his head down. Lance spoke calmly to the dragon as they continued to pet it and greet the monster friends.

Slowly, they moved towards being able to sit beside the dragon and monsters. Ace and Lace talked, and played with the smaller monsters. This earned the dragon's trust.

The two lover's remained there until the beautiful sunset in the sky.

They called for their dragon partners whose hands were filled with flowers.

Ace stopped at a particular bush and took out a bright red rose. He copied his boyfriend's gesture and removed the offending thorns.

"Now close your eyes," Ace mimicked his boyfriend's earlier words. Lance laughed gently.

Ace stepped forward and placed the red rose in Lance's hair, right beside his ear. "It suits you," Ace calmly spoke, and he kissed Lance's lips tenderly.

The two returned back, unable to suppress their smiles. Lance held tightly to Ace's hand and squeezed it. Hesitance seemed to gloss over his eyes making them sparkle under the setting sky.

"Lance?" Ace called out worriedly as several lines appeared on his face. "Is everything alright…?"

Lance hummed to an ascension and shook his head. He turned to look at Ace as though finally, making a decision. Swiftly, Lance snaked his arms around Ace's waist and behind his shoulders. The younger boy was pulled into a very tight embrace.

Lance whispered softly, as he kissed his forehead to Ace's. "It may be early, and it would likely last for a while, as long as it's what we both desire...but still, Ace ...I want to…"

Ace's cheeks flushed several shades of red, as his lips parted to make nonsensical noises. "Ah -w-what are you...?" His heart was pounding wildly and he felt Lance's warm breath over his lips. What was that supposed to mean? Ace cursed at the fact he felt his mind immediately going there.

Lance chuckled softly. The warm air made Ace go almost boneless against his boyfriend. He took a breath. "I'm serious...w-what is it you want to do?" Ace barely managed to finish off with a squeak.

Lance exhaled softly as he, at last, answered. "I want to start  _courting_  you…"

Without processing the words, as being anything else besides - _not-sex_ -, Ace laughed nervously. "Oh okay…." he added without thinking it through.  _It wasn't that already, Ace. Geez, Lance wants to start courting, you as simple as tha-_

"EHHHH?!" His mind finally, caught up to him. Ace's mouth was claimed with a tender kiss, and Lance was already turning on his heel.

"W-wait! " Ace called out and was pleased to see Lance's eyes upon him. A courtship? With Lance...so Lance also wanted to eventually….he was serious! "You're serious….right?" Ace asked with bated breath.

Lance's gaze hadn't faltered as he looked towards Ace with the gaze that shone nothing short of a man sincerely in love.

"Ah…" Ace scratched his cheek and bit down on his lip. His cheeks were starting to heat up and felt ready to die from embarrassment at any moment. Their courtship would last years, at the least, so he couldn't start getting this worked up, yet, right? "Ok," Ace added quite shyly. "Ah-t-thank you, for our date and…..thank you!"

Couldn't he find a better word? Seriously?  _Thank you_? He'd have to make it up to Lance...when his heart would stop racing at worrying levels. Ace opted for quickly pressing a kiss to Lance's lips, and rushing back into his home. A sleepy Tamadra just barely got off the carrier dragon and glanced around for Ace. Tamazo yawned slowly as he mindlessly went towards the door, and soon followed after.

Lance's eyes widened at his lover's actions. He blinked several times over, trying to process Ace's words. Choosing to take them as a positive towards his courtship proposal, he laughed, letting himself linger at Ace's doorway, for just a moment longer, before taking off.

* * *

Their courtship had been continuing, rather smoothly, over the past few weeks. Ace had contacted Lance, to meet up the next day. He had felt the need, to better explain that he did, in fact, feel happy, at the courtship idea (even if he wasn't sure of the exact rules to follow). Lance had kissed Ace slowly and thankfully, before going on to say he'd take care of the ' _work_ ' involved in the courtship. Truly, it was a nice chance to spoil Ace and give back everything Ace had brought, to  _his_  world.

Although busy with their own work, Ace and Lance managed to squeeze in time, for a handful of dates. All of their dates, of course, ended up with them lightheaded and tangled up in each Ace and Lance had ended up leaving their own love-marks on each other, as a result.

Ace stretched out his arms, as he noticed the sunlight, peeking out through his blinds. He rubbed at his eyes deftly. A sigh fell from his lips as he pat, at the blankets beside him.

"That's right..." Ace murmured out. Lance had to work overnight and refused his invitation to come over and sleep with him when he was done.

To be fair, Lance explained that, he wanted Ace to sleep through the night. He hadn't wanted to wake up either Ace or his parents.

Ace still felt hurt at his embarrassing offer, being turned down. He knew he gave his boyfriend a hard time, even claiming he'd be fine sleeping on his own then, even for the next week or so.

While expecting Lance to call his bluff, and tease him about only holding out a week, Ace stayed firm. Lance's lips curved down as his eyes shivered with a sense of hurt that shook Ace to his core.

Feeling guilty, Ace insisted he should go, already ruining the mood of their date. To be honest, he was still bummed Lance wasn't coming over. Despite Lance's request for them to stay, Ace left on his own, without even a kiss.

Ace sighed as he swung his legs over the bed. "Boyfriend of the year..." Ace dubbed himself, mockingly.

His mother's voice rang from downstairs. "Ace. Something came for you." The woman's voice seemed a bit amused.

"Okay, be right there," Ace called back. Soon, the young boy was rushing down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

There was a knowing gleam, in Rena's eyes, as she looked at her son.

"These are for you," She grasped the lavish basket of flowers, all tied up with a crimson bow. There were dozens of red and blue roses, and they were blended together perfectly. "It seems you have quite the  _romantic boyfriend_. He delivered them early this morning while you were resting"

Ace grasped the roses against his chest. He was turning as red as the flowers within seconds. "Ah uh..." Ace stumbles out for words.

He noticed his mom covering her mouth, halting herself from laughing. Her eyes were sparkling, at seeing her, precious son so happy.

The young male grasped the card attached to the flowers. " _Lance_..." Ace hushed out affectionately.

Unfortunately, judging by the knowing smile, his mother had heard him. "You should bring him over sometime. I'm sure we can get King to take time away from working, in Stella, for a night."

Ace nodded meekly. "Ah...maybe..." he bit down on his lip, trying to suppress the lovesick smile that followed. There seemed to be no hiding just how in love he felt, as he looked at the card. He just about melted seeing the way his name was written so neatly and elegantly. It looked like it had several details and curls added to the letters, making it perfect.

So now Lance could say and write Ace's name, in a way, that made the younger boy's heart race. His rival seemed to have endless advantages.

"I should take this upstairs..." Ace trailed off, glancing at the card, and fiddling with every soft petal of his roses.

Of of the two of them, Lance had been the one to convey, the most romantic gestures. He was more likely to plan things for them both to do. Lance would more so tell Ace, that they were going out, rather than ask Ace out. The younger male couldn't say he minded though; it was so Lance! Ace was already smiling wider.

Lance had often insisted on supplying everything needed for their dates. He had a way of initiating their kisses and touches with such ease too. Then there was the love notes Lance managed to sneak into Ace's bag, bedroom or in the pockets of his hoodie (when it had been extracted for more heated kisses).

Here, Lance had brought over flowers. This hadn't been the first time Lance brought him flowers, but it usually consisted of a single rose or flower. Lance would generally place them in Ace's hair, and make the latter as flustered as he was when he  _first confessed_!

Ace had fought to plan their next few dates and picked up knitting skills from Charo and cooking skills from his family. Still, Lance was always gaining the upper hand. So unfair!

Now, Ace had a giant bouquet of flowers, as some mix between an apology and an  _I love you_.

If only his boyfriend stayed a bit longer. He had been the one to get so upset over what wasn't even a rejection. It's not like they wouldn't sleep together again. Although, maybe he made it sound like some probation?

"Aww..." Ace placed the flowers on his desk and took out the card.

_I love you, my precious light. ~Lance_

Ace flushed as his smile returned fully. He hugged the card to his chest and fell back on his bed. He was acting like a schoolboy, but it couldn't be helped. Lance was too sweet and way too cute!

Ace was madly in love, with this gentle side of his boyfriend, if the drawer with neatly stacked love notes was anything to go by.

"I gotta make it up to him," Ace reasoned with himself. He reached out for the red D-gear.

Scrolling through his contacts, he frowned. Where had Lance's information gone?

Some glitch? Thankfully he stored Lance's contact information, in his phone and notebook as well.

"So weird," Ace mumbled out. He scrolled up through the names and saw a peculiar entry.

"Garnet!" Ace huffed out. He flushed as he clicked on the title, and sure enough, it listed Lance's contact information.

' _Husband to be_ ~' was displayed cutely with little hearts beside the contact name.

"Of course she would," Ace groaned out. How she managed to do these things, he'd never know!

Ace sent a quick message to his idol friend.  _Why? Do you keep doing this? PS. I'm still mad at you and Tamazo for trying to marry me off to the cafe guy!_

At least, he caught it before Tamazo saw it, or Lance.

As ace looked over his text messages he noticed there were already messages under his "husband to be", and Ace quickly clicked on them.

Okay so...maybe he'd keep the name, for a few more minutes.

There were a handful of messages left. All from earlier this morning. Ace must have worried Lance like that, his boyfriend never wrote out this much to him. Well, not at one time.

_About Last night. I've decided I'll make it up to you... Meet me at the docks of Vienna city, 7 pm, for our next date._

The text read. Ace's blue eyes shivered as he read the words. His heart was pounding at whatever Lance had planned. He shook his head and beamed before scrolling down.

_Please stay the night. I can't wait the next week or so to hold you like that and fall asleep with you again._

Ace bit down on his lip as guilt pooled into his stomach. It was mixed in with a bit of warmth at the insinuations that could follow.

"I never really wanted to be apart that long..." Ace hushed out, as he looked at the final two messages.

It seemed Ace had made his boyfriend feel guilty, even going as far as requesting to hold him like that. Ace scrolled down further, on the screen.

_I love you the most, but don't think I've forgotten, about you not kissing me goodbye. So, I'm going to kiss you as soon as I see you, end of discussion._

Ace couldn't help but laugh and feel a bit of tension easing from his body. The Auburn teen did feel himself shiver at the prospect of Lance telling him like that.

_I'm still waiting for your reply, my sleeping beauty._

Ace huffed out and crossed his arms. He could just feel the smug smile his boyfriend must have been making. Lance must have been amused to know Ace was still asleep when he came by.

Regardless of the teasing comment, Ace had found himself already typing away.

 _I'll see you tonight. I'm sorry about taking off and saying that. I'll bring dessert over to make things up to you as well_.

Ace hesitated over his next words.  _And I'd never be alright with spending that much time, trying to fall asleep without you. I love you so much, Lance_. Ace smiled as he hit send.

As a cheeky afterthought, Ace typed out again.  _The flowers are beautiful. You're always welcome to come up and see me. Stay longer next time, you're over here._

* * *

With time to spare, Ace and Tamazo were just feet away from the docks.

The younger male eagerly ran up to see Lance and Devi were already there. He beamed. "Lance, I'm so sorr-"

Ace cut himself off with a squeak. Lance wrapped his arms around Ace's waist and pulled him in. With no other warning, he firmly kissed Ace on his lips.

Their kiss ensued with passion. Ace felt himself entirely, swept away. His rival was certain to fulfill, what he promised. Lance's hands were so smooth and graceful as they caressed, and slid down from Ace's auburn locks of hair. Their kiss moved towards a rather sensual and slow motion, melding and moving against one another. Lance brushed his hand down to rest below Ace's chin.

He titled the younger male's head back and gently licked and lingered at the seam between Ace's lips.

Their movements got lost in a form of passion, and they missed the soft sighs from their dragon partners, who proceeded to wander off. They had gone to where the gentle carrier dragon had been waiting. She seemed to breathe out with contentment watching from afar, as the white-haired Dragonoid, whom she had known since the beginning of his dragon Caller days, was finally  _happy_.

The two lover's parted from their kisses. Ace smiled as he wrapped his arms around Lance's shoulders and they remained flushed together. The older male gingerly kissed, the top of Ace's head as he brushed through the boy's messy bangs.

There weren't words to convey everything that soft embrace gave them. So they moved towards a few slower and tender kisses. Their hands linked as their fingers laced together.

Entirely too lovestruck, Ace cuddled his head up against Lance's shoulder, they were in relative privacy now right? Somehow, it felt like his smile would give away their relationship anyway. They approached the carrier dragon gently.

Lance escorted Ace, and held his hand out, to bring Ace up close with him. Instead of sitting side by side. Lance slid Ace in front of him, and the Dragonoid kissed his chest against his love's back. The Auburn teen beamed at this. Strong yet sleek arms wrapped around Ace's waist. Lance's hands fell over Ace's lap like a seatbelt. The younger male held his hands over his love's.

Lance chuckled as he heard his precious Devidra shushing the Tamadra's less than amused noises. He definitely needed to treat his partner more often. Definitely, but as for tonight we'll that was about spoiling and loving his Ace.

The two arrived towards a rather desolate, and secluded shore. Ace's eyes blinked, as he felt the carrier dragon lowering herself down. They were landing upon some vacant island. Their dragon partners made their way over towards some sort of camp. There were two tents set up towards the back of the island. One of which was much larger with its doors opened and tied off to the sides.

Lance brushed a hand over the dragon's scales and spoke with gentle and thankful words. The red dragon, seemingly aware of her friend's plan for the night nuzzled the Dragonoids hand before nudging him closer to Ace. The red dragon took off into the forest and left the two alone.

Ace laughed as he felt Lance pressed up against him. "I guess your friend approves," he added softly and snaked his arms around Lance's neck before kissing him.

The sun was already starting to set around them, and Ace couldn't help but feel a bit bolder. He licked at Lance's lips and nibbled them gently. It proved difficult to move the kiss further. Ace couldn't help but widen his smile, quite pleased. They were very much alone after all...well their Dragonoid partners were...

"Ah? Where did they go?" Ace asked, and hadn't bothered to move his arms from around the Dragonoid's neck.

Lance leaned their temples together and breathed out softly. "Probably out getting ingredients for another ' _famous_ ' soup."

"Hm?" Aces eyes widened as he looked towards the forest. "Will they be alright?"

Lance hummed at this and smiled before kissing Ace's lips. "It's a rather peaceful place. I came here briefly after well everything...with Dominion was still cooling off. Devi used to go out there and gather foods. It's become his new hobby," He explained gingerly and brushed his nose against Ace's. The latter couldn't help but laugh at the ticklish brush.

"Ah, So this is the place you snuck out to...when you were supposed to be resting at my grandmas." Ace surmised with an accusatory tone and rise in his eyebrows. "That place even I didn't know about..."

Lance held a guilty frown on his lips. "Ace?"

The younger male shook his head and kissed Lance's cheek. He grinned at the soft and sheepish blush of pink that followed on those beautiful pale cheeks. "I'm not mad. Just looking over the place you chose to be over an actual treatment center...desolate, mysterious, and quiet... yeah it's definitely a place you'd pick," Ace teased with a sparkle in his blue eyes. He was pleased to know that only he, Lance's boyfriend would be able to make those remarks and live to tell the tale.

"Cheeky," Lance smirked and sought revenge, at the comment. With a relentless use of his strength, the Dragonoid leaned down. Lance grasped his hands the back of the younger boys legs and lifted Ace up.

Ace gasped as he felt himself go dizzy from the motion of being lifted up, and over Lance's shoulder. "H-hey, Lance, come on. I'm sorry okay?" He tried, but unfortunately, his rival was determined.

"Look it was a joke... you know I..." Ace couldn't help but laugh as himself carried off towards the larger of the campsites two tents. "You know I love all that about you," He admitted, "And the mysterious parts of you, are attractive anyway. So there's no need to-" Ace gasped out and stopped himself from rambling.

Wait? What? Ace's eyes widened at his own admission. This was so Lance's fault. His face was flushed and he found himself tapping at Lance's back and shoulders to be released. The near growl-like sound, that escaped Lance's lips, was terrible for his heart and mind. And seriously why did have to say that word of all things!? Lance would tease him about that forever!

"Hm...Is that so?" Lance replied rather cooly, and he stopped before the opened tent. There were at least a dozen pillows lined up within the tent, mimicking the shape of a full-sized bed. A blue and red dual-toned blanket was covering over the pillows. Ace caught a quick glance over the various flower petals, before he felt lifted up, and deposited upon the makeshift pillow-bed.

His mind was going blank. He felt Lance kneeling down and hovering over him. The white-haired male's lips ghosted over Ace's own. Hands were pinning Ace's arms above his head. Warm breath flowed from Lance's lips as he spoke.

"Perhaps, I should show you more sides of me then..." Lance purred out before sealing their lips together. Lance's kisses were laced with heated yet gentle movements. Ace felt swept away, as Lance leaned closer, on top of him, and their legs tangled up together.

Despite the act appearing to be of revenge, for Ace's teasing, Lance's lips were parting and moving at a tender and lingering pace. Ace wrapped his arms around Lance's back and hugged his boyfriend closer. "You're so  _warm_ ," Ace responded softly before closing his eyes again and kissing back with a feverish passion.

Their kisses only slowed as they heard their dragon partners grumbles. The two partners were returning, with various fruits and vegetables.

The dinner was prepared by the dragons, and with the help of Ouka lighting a fire, to speed up the cooking process. Ace held tightly to Lance's hand the whole time. He may have been eating faster than usual, a bit eager to returning back to their warm campsite ASAP.

Still, it was polite to show gratitude. Devi and Tamazo did all this work, while he and Lance were busy being very tangled up in each other.

Ace couldn't help but beam, at the thought, of the world's top dragon callers, having such a major weakness for kisses and tender touches. Their friends would tease them, more than usual, if they saw this side of them.

"Thank you, Devi, Tamazo. This tastes great. I'm surprised with Tamazo helping out and all," Ace teased gently and stuck out his tongue.

"Well, I never Tama" His partner puffed out his cheeks. The group shared a gentle laugh and talked about nonsensical things.

Ace rested his head against Lance's shoulder, as their partners debated, scrambled versus sunny side up egg breakfasts.

Tamazo and Devi passed out soon after their dinner finished, and their partners cleaned up together.

Ace tugged at Lance's hand after they placed their sleepy dragons in their own tent. Something sparkled within Ace's blue eyes, and he found himself, licking his lips. His lover was quick to take the hint and follow Ace back to their campsite. The two continued what they started earlier, before their dinner, with their dragon partners.

The younger male took his rival by surprise, as he lunged at Lance. The maneuver was not unlike, what he'd try, in a battle-cup. Ace took a turn resting on top of Lance and taking a solid lead in their kisses. His rival hadn't seemed to mind, one bit, about 'losing' the round. Ace wasn't sure he'd even mind if Lance wanted to take control again. How long had it been now? Time seemed to slip away from their caresses and slides of lips, tongues, and teeth. Ace angled his head as he slid his tongue into his rival's mouth, and they glided together smoothly. Lance was groaning into the kiss, and Ace couldn't help but smile. The curve on his lips was swelling with a sense of pride.

There was something that made Ace go weak, as he felt Lance's legs, entangling with his own. Everything was just so warm. Lance's arms fell over his back and tugged Ace tighter on top of him.

Ace found himself enjoying being held, to the point where they were flushed, without a breath of space between their bodies. It was true perfection, as though every piece of themselves were finally coming to completion.

Several chaste kisses followed, and Ace kissed Lance's cheeks, nose, and forehead. The younger male snuggled against Lance's chest and basked in the warm silence.

Lance's quiet laughter vibrated through his chest. Ace felt himself melting at the melodic breathy motions that coursed against him. Was it possible to keep falling harder?

Of course, Lance had to challenge that mindset. He leaned up and gingerly lifted Ace's body up, and slid them both under the covers. Lance's lips loved all over Ace's temples and face. "You're so precious," Lance told him.

Ace felt his mind stutter. Yeah.  _Definitely falling harder_. Lance's golden eyes were looking so glossy and loving under the stars.

"You're precious to me as well," Ace assured with his own love-sick light glistening, in his blue eyes.

Their lips connected as though it was as natural as breathing. "Ace...?"

Lance's voice sounded a bit hesitant.

Ace looked up at Lance but found himself held tighter.

"It's because you're precious, that I can't stand to lose you..." Lance's voice trailed off. Ace felt his heart sinking as his lips mimicked the heart-wrenching curve on his lover's lips.

"Hey, don't worry I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here with you, Lance." Ace attempted to comfort in his lightest voice. He laughed it off gently, as though trying to suppress any bit of worry within himself.

Lance's hold upon Ace, tightened once more. His eyes were shivering and Ace felt his head guided to Lance's chest.

The older man's heart was racing like crazy. Ace felt something...cold fall upon the top of his head. He forced himself up and out to look at Lance.

"Lance? Seriously? What's wrong?" Ace's eyes were shivering now. Lance's eyes were slowly brimming with tears. He hadn't even seemed aware, as his tone remained calm in response.

"I've...lost those I love before. I planned on telling you before too..." Lance answered simply enough, yet Ace could hear something cracking in his love's voice.

Ace took the initiative to lean up and capture Lance's lips in a smooth and comforting kiss. The younger male leaned up and pressed a kiss to Lance's forehead. He linked their hands together and hovered over the trembling male. "Hey, I promise...I'm going to be with you, always. I won't stand for a life, where we have to be apart." Ace's voice broke out with an unwavering strength. There was a firm and dark shade of blue that hovered over Ace's eyes. His lips remained in a serious line.

The younger male moved to lean up and roll to the side of Lance. He moved quickly and pull Lance close to him. Ace swiftly grasped the back of his love's head and pulled it to his chest. "You hear it don't you? I'm alive and right here with you."

Lance breathed out softly as he fought back any more tears. Slowly, he pressed his ear over Ace's chest and listened for the elegant heartbeat. "And it might be beating  _extra fast_  for you..." Ace bit down on his lips and felt Lance softly laugh.

"Too cheesy?"

Lance shook his head. "Perfect," he complimented and listened to the comment. "Ace, I haven't told anyone but Devi about this...but...I lost my family before..."

Ace's eyes shivered at the trembling tone that followed. He had heard rumors over how Lance got adopted into the guild and quickly became their golden boy. Their incredibly gorgeous and tender-hearted golden-boy that sometimes acted like- wait- _focus Ace!_

" _My parents_ ," Lance's voice hushed out barely above a crack. "They were  _taken from me..._ in what I thought was an accident."

"Lance..." Ace whispered out and felt himself crying out himself. He could feel Lance's hands trembling as they clasped around his own. "You don't have to talk about this, you know…" He murmured but had a feeling this was a burden Lance could feel closure upon voicing.

Lance pressed a finger to Ace's lips and fondly shook his head. "I want you to know." He affirmed and moved forward with explaining at the minimum. He hadn't wanted to see his Ace cry any more than he was now. "Because, for a long time I thought of them, as the only family I could ever love. They were gone way too soon...from a cruel, merciless, drop impact. I watched my house burnt to the ground and every memory went as well. I was…"

Ace hugged Lance tighter, as he felt a rage growing within him towards who or whatever caused such pain.

"I was led to believe, your father, King had caused it. _The person,_  whom I trusted, had pinned their own crimes upon him. I believed such a foolish lie. They may have been punished and exiled but... I haven't truly made up for losing myself and hurt you and so many others...Ace I'm-"

Ace's blue eyes were sparkling with tears, which fled quickly down. He couldn't care less, as he pulled Lance into a kiss, that was messy, and tasted of cold and salty tears. "Don't! You've been hurting all that time….Lance...I..." Ace had to catch his breath, from the tears that fell for Lance. They were slipping out like crazy, and rushing down the younger boy's cheeks, like a waterfall.

"You're so precious," Lance repeated. "But you don't need to cry... _idiot_ ," Lance cooed out the latter softly. "Through everything...I could hear your voice, and I knew...finally, I had a home again."

The older Dragonoid nuzzled against Ace's chest and pressed an array of kisses right above Ace's heart. "I know if  _they_  were here, they'd love you,  _in a heartbeat_ …" Lance praised with the deepest sincerity as he continued to kiss all along Ace's chest through his clothing. "You've become my world, Ace. I want to one day, build a new home with you…"

Lance trailed off and looked up at Ace. They kissed softly, and Lance wrapped his arms around Ace as he fell back against their bed of pillows. They collapsed back into their earlier cuddle-session, with Ace's head resting against Lance's head, and their legs entangled. Ace brushed his hand over Lance's chest and traced circles there with his fingers. "I'd love that…We'll definitely do that...Yeah...one day…" Ace's voice trailed off as his eyes blinked sleepily.

Lance brushed his hands over Ace's lower back and within his hair.

"Lance…" Ace cooed out his lover's name, his tone was barely above a whisper.

"Hm?" Lance glanced down at his contently, snuggled up boyfriend, with sparkling eyes. The blue in Ace's eyes was reflecting the light of their three moons. Lance just had no choice but to kiss the crown of Ace's head.

"I love you, and I…." Ace started out shyly. Lance kissed Ace again right above where the yellow cross laid in his hair. "Well, I didn't know what to expect with the courtship thing, like what the rules are? Or what I should do…" Ace laughed nervously as he bit his cheek. "But...It also makes me really happy." The younger male nuzzled contently against Lance's cheek. "Everything with you has been incredible...and I want to do something for you too…"

Lance rose an eyebrow at that statement. "Oh?" He fondly, brushed his hand, through Ace's hair.

Ace kissed Lance's chest and beamed. It would be embarrassing, but he knew Lance had been hinting at it for some time. "I'm going to ask my mom and dad about bringing you over...well more officially," he paused and pressed another kiss, right above Lance's racing heartbeat. "I'm sure they'd love to have you over for dinner...and well to hear about  _us,_ now that  _we're..._ you know," Ace beamed. His cheeks ignited a bright shade of pink.

Lance chuckled softly, and he couldn't suppress the smile that came. "I'd love that," he professed, gingerly, as he leaned up to press a tender kiss onto Ace's forehead. The younger male shyly returned by leaning up and pressing their lips together. He found himself straddling Lance's hips and resting his arms on the side of the older male's head for balance.

After all, Lance had been giving him, during this courtship, Ace felt the need to return that love and affection. He could feel his heart singing as golden eyes fluttered closed. Working up the nerve, he took control and deepened the kiss. Ace pressed harder and gave into the kiss everything he was feeling right now. He relished in the soft gasp from Lance that soon moved to a smile. It wasn't often Ace engaged these activities, and his lover was loving every second.

Lance's arms wrapped around his back and shoulders and brought them closer. Their lips met slowly, as they exchanged such warmth. Again and again, their lips caressed one another, Ace took a bold turn for the passionate by licking Lance's lips and diving right in. Their tongues gilded slowly against one another. Ace continued to press on forward challenging Lance as his dearest rival. The younger male took his own time tasting and experience Lance, who had eagerly let him in. Right now, they would indulge in each other, in showing just how much they've needed one another.

The time between their loving kisses and touches continued into the night. There wasn't a set time between the gentle motions and them falling asleep. They rested within each other's arms with smiles upon their lips.

* * *

A night certainly arrived, sooner than later, in which, Ace, his parents, and Lance were available to all meet again.

Ace held his hand within Lance's. They had agreed, to enter through the doorway together, working as each other's moral support. Ace hadn't questioned his parent's acceptance, not for a second, but it would still be a bit nerve-wracking.

This would be the first time Lance  _properly_  met and would come over to talk with Ace's parents. Their discussion about Lance courting him would soon follow up.

Lance would essentially be asking for their blessing to eventually, marry Ace. when they were older. His heart was racing at the prospect.

"Mom, we're back," Ace announced as he entered through the back, of the closed dinner.

Rena had been the first to come over. Her smile brightened ten-fold at the sight of the two boys holding hands so tightly. She closed the distance and made sure to pull her son and future son in law into a tight hug.

Golden eyes widened at the warm embrace. It was such a gentle and accepting hug. Lance couldn't help but flash back to his own mother's smiling face.

"Oh, Ace and Lance," Rena greeted with warm blue eyes and a chipper smile. "It's so wonderful to see you both!"

Lance nodded at this. "Thank you for having me over, Rena." He greeted with a stern and nervous voice. He bowed his head politely. This wasn't a side of Lance that his lover got to see often. Ace bit inside his cheek. Way too  _cute_.

"..." King looked sternly over at Lance. So this was the young man who swept their son off his feet. Well, this would be their first meeting in such a formal setting. "So we meet again," King's voice remained entirely strong as he looked over at his son's boyfriend. A fully blooded Dragonoid was over here and asking to meet his mate's parents. Well, he had a clear idea what  _this Lance_  had, regarding his intentions.

Before Lance could open his mouth to form a response, Ace's Mom stepped in. Rena sighed and nudged her husband with her elbow.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Stop it. Now. You're scaring the poor boy." Rena said this in a lecturing tone, towards her husband. An icy glare pierced through her normally calming, blue eyes. King immediately bowed his head and shrunk his shoulders down, as his eyes shook with fear.

"And may I add that's your future son-in-law," Rena finished with a huff. There was something about how her words were phrased. It was spoken, so casually, as though it had already been law.

Lance squeezed tightly at Ace's hand. His free hand pulled at the tip of his hat, and over his flushed cheeks.

"Ah...Mom!" Ace cried out, upon the realization of her later words. It had been entertaining to see his dad shrink down like that. Now he realized how she actually just said that! Unlike his partner, he was entirely red with not a hat or scarf or anything to hide. So he opted for hiding his face in Lance's cloak.

King rubbed the side of his arm and laughed nervously. "Ah, but Rena. I'll never get this chance again! You can't really blame me!" He attempted to argue back but was met with a scolding gaze.

Ace looked out from Lance's cloak and laughed. He knew that look. Dad would be in trouble.

"Honestly, we're both thrilled to have you over like this," Rena added warmly and gave King a firm look. "Our Ace hadn't stopped gushing over you, Lance, for days." Rena teased softly and smiled gently at her son.

Ace who had just been ready, to come out from hiding, in his boyfriend's cloak, ended up burying himself further.

Lance's smile was coy and smug, and Ace could just feel it, in the way his love chuckled.

It seemed there wasn't a quiet moment around yet, as the doors towards their house slammed open, with Tamazo leading the way and raising his arms to his side dramatically. "The guardian of earth, Tama has arrived as well! Tamazo and Devi are here too, Tama! Where's the food?!" The little white dragon called out and placed his hands on his sides.

Devi glared at his counterpart and bonked him on the head. "Don't be rude, Devi. Devi is thankful for being invited, Devi."

"I'm happy to have you both," Rena laughed at the dragons squabbles and covered her mouth.

King breathed out a sigh with the attention off of himself. He stepped forward and placed a hand upon Lance's shoulder. "Relax," he added, before roughly bringing Lance, into a brief one-armed hug. "Anyone who's willing to go to the ends of the earth beside my son is approved in my book." King's voice added out heartily. A glint formed in his eyes and they darkened as he hushed out for only Lance to hear. "But don't you dare think of hurting him." He finished before releasing the boy from the hug.

Lance gulped at the intensity of that statement. Still, he nodded firmly. This was all for Ace. "Never," Lance assured and took the opportunity to hold tightly to his love's hand. "Ace means  _everything_  to me."

Ace felt something fluttering against his chest, at those words. He grasped Lance's hand again and looked up at Lance with a loving, glossy glaze. Golden eyes held onto Ace with a protective and endearing intensity.

King's eyes lit up at the words and the couple's antics. His smile brightened. "Then I see no problem.  _Welcome_  to the family," he told Lance with a bright grin and gave his future family member, a slap on the back. The movement caught Lance off guard and made the poor boy stumble. King only laughed, and came up to his son, to give him a warm hug.

"Dinner will be ready soon, as well," Rena explained and smiled up at King. "And you'd be surprised to know King did the majority of the cooking for tonight."

Ace's heated cheeks had finally cooled to their normal color. He looked up at his mother and his eyes widened. "Eh? Really?" Ace turned to look up at his dad.

King nodded at this. Rena seemed content. "If anything I think King's been the most eager to have you both over like this," she responded with a knowing gleam in her eye.

Ace gulped a bit nervously. Perhaps, their news wouldn't be much of a suspense. But again, he did introduce Lance as his soulmate before... so he couldn't say he was remotely good at hiding it.

"And we have extra food for Devi and Tamazo," Rena added in with a gentle smile.

Lance looked over at his dragon partner with a soft smile and an expectant look. "Devi."

"Tamazo," Ace gave his dragon a firm look. Tamazo seemed to snap to attention.

"Thank you, Devi," the Devidra bowed his head.

"Thanks, Tama."

Rena waved her hand down and grinned. "It's no problem. I have a feeling we'll  _all_   _be hearing_  some  _good news_  this evening. The least we could do was to have a nice meal to help with the atmosphere."

"At-atmosphere?" Aces cheeks were flushed, as he saw both his mom and Dad looking amused. They definitely seemed to have, some inkling, as to what was happening.

"Oh," Rena voiced aloud to the sound of beeping. "Well, we should get ready now." The woman promptly stood up and grasped King by the arm. She gave Lance a sympathetic smile; the poor boy had been holding a nervous smile.

Rena and King walked on ahead towards the set table. The two egg-shaped dragons followed after; both were eager to get to their next meal!

Ace squeezed Lance's hand tightly. Golden eyes looked down at Ace amused. With his parents facing towards the dining room, Lance held a hand under Aces chin. He brought Ace in for a deep kiss. It was over before Ace could respond. Yet, his cheeks were inflamed.

Lance smirked at the expression and continued by whispering into Aces ear. "You're so cute tonight, I can barely help myself," Lance's voice came out cooly and with not a hint of remorse.

" _Lance_!" Ace hushed as his cheeks flushed a darker shade of red. He grasped for Lance's cloak and buried his face. They hadn't announced their news and he was already dying of embarrassment.

King and Rena waited with bemused smiles as they noticed their cute son all cuddled up to his boyfriend. He was always so embarrassed by his emotions, whether as a kid or teenager.

King gestured for the two of them to sit down.

Ace flushed a little as he noticed Lance holding out a chair for him. "Thanks," he said meekly and bit his lip. Ace quietly sat back down in his seat and turned his gaze towards the placemat before him

Lance was quick to steal a kiss then, and within a second, was sitting back down. Their dragon partners were sitting beside them. It seems Ace's parents placed extra chairs, and booster seats (he recognized from their restaurant), were set up just for the occasion. Ace couldn't suppress his grin at seeing their dragon partners fumbling with their new, sitting arrangement.

Both King and Rena brought on several serving bowls of vegetables, warm bread, rice and what seemed to be a homemade tofu and vegetable stew.

"This looks delicious, Mom, Dad." Ace complimented with a beaming grin.

Rena beamed at the praise. "Of course, honey."

"Well, we're all family here. Tamazo and Devi included too, of course." King added on kindly and looked at the two boys, undoubtedly holding hands under the table. Did they honestly think they were fooling anyone?

So  _lovesick_. Ace and Lance were smiling at each other.

Lance bowed his head politely. "It looks wonderful," he complimented.

"Thank you, Lance. I appreciate hearing that from my future son in law," she added gently and kindly.

Ace scratched his cheek and hid a nervous laugh. At least there was a consolation with the way Lance had been turning pink.

"About that..." Ace bit down on his lip and drummed his fingers on the table.

Lance quietly reached for Ace's plate and started to serve his boyfriend. His golden eyes kept holding onto his love in a comforting gleam. He repeated the same action, absently with his own plate. He couldn't help but feel tension rise as his future in-laws were watching them both so careful.

"Well, you know Lance and I are together..." Ace started out with a nervous laugh and held out their joined hands from under the table. "And well although it wouldn't be for a few years...I-we know this is something meant to be. Ya know?" Ace started again and scratched his cheek.

"I guess we'll, Lance is my boyfriend and he did want to meet you formerly but right now he's asked if he could...ah..." Ace swallowed and turned his head towards the table.

Lance smiled at his love and gently kissed Aces temple. The latter flared up at the way Lance did that so tenderly and in front of his parents.

"We've begun a courtship," Lance added on firmly, and couldn't suppress the sigh of relief that followed. "I realize it will be a long courtship, but I feel the  _need_  to show this dedication toward your son. I love him. So...I wanted to meet you again formerly to let you both know and with hope, receive your blessing."

King and Rena looked between themselves, quietly for a moment. There was a silent moment of tension before they looked back towards the two boys.

"A courtship," Rena mentioned a bit dreamily. She was beaming. "It's certainly, been a long time since I've heard that term used. You're both very young, but I've seen the way Ace has changed. He lights up just hearing your name..." Rena trailed off at this and beamed.

Ace was burning up badly and looked about ready to hide his face again. He opted for concentrating, his gaze on the food, upon his plate.

"Of course you have my blessing, Lance." Rena's eyes sparkled with a kind and motherly warmth. Ace was truly growing up, and there was a bittersweet warmth at the very acceptance.

King finished serving himself and made a vague gesture with his hand. "Well, I haven't been here as long, but I can see Ace has grown. I have a feeling you've had a part in that." King sported a bright toothy grin. "You make Ace happy. Rena and I were not calling you our son-in-law for no reason. We've already accepted you like family. Of course, you have my blessing. You had better take good care of him," The older man finished up with a hearty laugh, and began eating.

"We mean it when we say we already consider you family," Rena finished off. "Now, please enjoy your food, before it gets to cool," she gestured towards the plates.

Tamazo and Devi were already binging happily on the second helpings of their dinner.

Ace and Lance dragged out a long and relieved sigh. That went over easily.

Their meal remained quiet and content. Ace and Lance talked about their last few dates with confidence. Ace had naturally been the most vocal.

"And we even got to see the Blue Flower Dragon Starling!" Ace announced, with a glimmer in his eyes, and a brightened smile. He went on with the details and brought out his phone to show a picture of it.

Ace brought the picture up and showed it to his parents. "They're so rare too. Leave it to my Lance to know it's own location and season for migrating." Ace answers with pride and lack of knowledge as to what he let slip.

" _Your_  Lance?" King eyed his son with amusement.

Lance was smirking at his love, and stealing glances during his whole tirade.

"Ah-well... that is I- you know what I mean. It was a slip," Ace tried to defend himself. His blue eyes looked nervously over at his boyfriend.

"I think you said what you meant," Lance held a mischievous glint in his eyes. Ace felt his mouth dry upon seeing it.

"Thanks a lot!" Ace turned to his boyfriend with a pout. Their eyes locked into each other and soon they were becoming much more lost.

Rena laughed. "Lance, I do have to thank you,"

Lance and Ace both looked curiously at the woman. Lance's eyes widened.

Rena continued on. "For many things... Ace being so happy, and inspiring him to find his dream as a Dragon Caller. I've never seen him shine as much as he has been in the past year and a half. So thank you."

Lance nodded at this and turned to his love. His smile was entirely intimate and tender. "Ace always has a way of shining brightly. He's always had the potential to become a great Dragon Caller."

Ace verbally awed at the praise from his boyfriend and felt his heart racing.

"Although, he was very reckless at first...I was worried" Lance trailed off with a smirk on his lips. Ace could hear his parents laughing gently.

"Lance!" Ace huffed out and turned his head to the side. "Saying something like that after saying something so sweet..."

"That's just like Ace" Rena jeered lightly, smiling at her son's flustered face. Ace couldn't stop himself from smiling.

Everyone getting along like this was so nice.

"Again, I still want to thank you. I've always wanted Ace's happiness, and I see that more than ever now that you two have been together. So, I hope you feel at home•" Rena insisted and smiled brightly at the white-haired Dragonoid.

Lance smiled softly and nodded. He had spent so much of his time, within the guild, mourning the loss, of his own family. It was a scar he embedded, deep in his heart. Yet, through Ace, he had gained a place to call home. He had been welcomed warmly. Perhaps, one day he could even expand on that with Ace and build their own family.

Lance tenderly pressed a kiss to Ace's temple.

Ace fumbled with his hands. "L-lance? What's that about?" His lover just hummed and whispered softly, for only Ace. "I just was thinking of our future."

Ace blushed madly and turned away, shoveling food into his mouth as he tried to avoid anyone's gazes.

Yep, he was  _definitely_  going to die of embarrassment. Still, somehow, he hadn't felt  _happier_.

_END_

* * *

Notes: Thank you all for reading this story for such a long time. It's been ongoing for over a year now and that's exciting. I've been sad with the series ending, but plan on writing another epilogue or a few after this. Prepare for a fluffy proposal/engagement-wedding bliss kind of finale. Just an all around happy ending! ^_^ Also I'll very likely add one-shots for these two after the epilogue finale(s) of this story. So stay tuned, and thank you all for reading!


	15. Epilogue 1: Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short and fluffy chapter. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story, leaving comments and kudos! We are nearing the end, but there will be a happy ending and likely one-shots to come after.

_Epilogue 1: Proposal_

_Everyone is a bit older now. By the final- wedding/family chapter, even our baby Charo will be grown up. He gets a happy end too because of cute future pairs. And it's been a long time pining. Anyways, this story takes place now sometime, 1-2 years from the events of the last chapter._

* * *

Ace hummed gently to the anime tune blaring through his speakers. His hands were occupied, rolling out a mound of flowery dough.

The cafe was certainly busy with their weekend lunch rush, and he was happy to have a day off, to help.

Beeping sounded off and Ace placed the rolling pin down. He briskly walked over towards the oven.

"Phew, won't have to redo these," Ace surmised aloud and took out the delicate pastries from the oven. He placed them down to cool, and placed another batch of Ouka-shaped cookies, into the oven. Pressing the buttons on the timer, Ace hummed the cheerful time again.

"Ace sure is out of it, Tama," Tamazo noted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you have to complain about? You always get to eat the ones I burn anyway," Ace shot back with a stern line upon his lips.

"Well, Tama likes fresh treats as much as the next Tama, Tama!" Tamazo grumbled out, and flyers over to Ace. "But this batch looks good. Hey!"

"Tamazo, they need to cool first, and they're for paying customers," Ace reminded the little dragon. He swatted the lingering hand away from the treats.

"Well, Tama never, Tama. Hmph!" Tamazo puffed out his cheeks. "Ace is being a big meanie. Tama!"

"Yeah…" Ace zoned out. His gaze not leaving the oven.

"And Ace has been stingy with the food," Tamazo added on.

"Yeah," Ace repeated again, just as monotone and lost.

"Aceeee!" Tamazo rushed over and waved his stubby hand in front of the teen's face. "What's up with you, Tama?"

Ace's eyes widened and he turned his face to the side. He flushed.

Tamazo sighed, partly in relief. "Oh,  _just Lance again,_  Tama." He reasoned.

Ace glared at his dragon partner. Still, with the kitchen otherwise empty, he didn't have any options of who to talk with.

His friends were booked solid by the guild. Well, Charo was split between his time doing missions and researching with Master Torlie. Ace knew that time, for his lovesick friend, was just as precious as any mandatory mission.

Ace sighed again and gave in. "It's complicated…"

"Everything is complicated with that guy, Tama. Lance didn't even say hello to Tama the whole time he was all over Ace. Tama!"

"T-Tamazo! Geez!" Ace flushed bright red. "Lance is…Ahh!" Ace ruffled his hands through his hair. His boyfriend was incredible. His mind wasn't able to avoid melting at the fact, they made love last night, twice! It was so gentle and tender, but the morning after….What does he wake up to? Another beautiful but frustrating love note and an apology of all things that he had to go out on a last minute mission. Again.

"Just why does  _that guy,_ have to take on every mission that's posted, now? He's an elite dragon Caller! Why is he taking on Rank-E missions? It doesn't make sense. And, of course, the guilds  _'golden boy'_  gets priority on everything! Just what is he working this hard for? There are more and more dragon callers now that would be happy to take those extra missions up! But Noooo~ he's just being Lance," Ace huffed out and crossed his arms. He returned to mumbling about Lance's secret attitude and sloppily rolled out the dough on the board before him.

"Maybe, Lance wants more money, Tama?" Tamazo nodded to himself.

Ace hummed and thought about it. Maybe...but he never struck his before for being a materialist or even having an interest outside of basic items. His stupid, gorgeous boyfriend rarely even wore shoes for Ra's sake. "Just what would Lance want to buy?"

Ace thought about it with a smile. If he could figure that out he'd gain an upper hand in the boyfriend department. Lance had always been one to lavish him with affection and surprise gifts. Yet, whenever Ace tried to ask about what Lance wanted he tended to….say things like...

Ace flushed and slapped his hands upon his cheeks. It so was not time to go  _there._

"Maybe...Lance needs more money cause he spent all his on food, Tama!" Tamazo proudly exclaimed and placed his hands on his hips.

"That's just what you would do!" Ace yelped out and threw his hands up to the air. He held his head back and groaned. "Lance..." Ace signed out, before absently going back to work. The sooner, this lunch rush was over, the sooner he could spend some time with his family and relax with his day off.

* * *

Cheerfully, a young blond walked into the vast tree shaped library. His hands were full holding up a tray with two cups of green tea. It was made fresh from the leaves in Libria. Charo picked up this tidbit from Libiriya's own chef, who thankfully, had broken up with Torlie.

You're not going to be a 'kid' forever, and then you can tell him everything. Charo breathed out in a soothing manner. A polite smile formed upon his lips as he looked down at his mentor and crush, burying himself behind a stack of history books.

"Our tea is ready," Charo cheerfully chimed out. He handed the cup of tea over towards his beloved mentor. The bleach blond looked up, and his eyes glistened with affection, staring at his younger pupil.

"Thank you, Charo. What would I do without you?" Torlie praised the younger male. He gingerly, reached out to grasp for the cup. "Charo?" his tone wavered with concern. There was a gentle shimmer in his eyes, even from behind the monocles.

Charo flushed bright pink. He knew that was just the kind, and polite way Torlie talked about him. Still, one day...in the future...he would have to tell his mentor the truth. He felt himself melting at the way Torlie's hands fell over his own.

"Charo? Are you alright?" Torlie blinked, obliviously. "Charo…" he soothed out the word, and Charo let go of the cup. He nodded to himself and placed his own cup down by his seat.

"I"m just fine! Just gotta. Be right back," Charo followed off with a nervous bit of laughter. He placed the tray away and calmed himself. It's alright. Just breathe, Charo. Things will work out, in the end, so long as they're meant to be.

He was already well into his mid-teens, and ever thankful for becoming closer to being seen as an adult. Soon.

The blond returned and took his seat beside Torlie. The bleach blond smiled softly at the younger male.

"Charo, I have to thank you again…" Torlie added, and softly pat his pupils head. His gloved hand was very gentle and soft as it brushed with the soft blond hairs on his pupil's head.

Two shimmering green eyes looked up towards the older male. He saw Torlie's hand move. His hand placed on top of Charo's own. Charo wished it could mean what he wanted it to mean.

"You've always been right by my side, helping me through it all." Torlie smiled earnestly, and there was something tender and soft there. "I know I wouldn't have come this far, or even passed an Ancient without your  _unwavering support_ ," he squeezed the younger boy's hand tightly. "I just hope I'm not keeping you away from your family or friends with all the work that's been piling up," the older male finished off and nervously retracted his hand and placed it on the back of his hand.

"No, no. Not at all. I love...being here with you," Charo quickly followed up, trying hard to leave his dazed state. He didn't want to. "You've always been my hero, and I…" Charo shook his head. It wasn't the right time, yet.

"Charo?" Torlie looked over with apprehension at his apprentice.

"It's nothing," Charo added in with a plastered on smile. It wasn't time just yet. One day. "But thank you too. I enjoy being by your side," he spoke.  _The most._

The two remained in a more comfortable silence, the longer they focused on deciphering the historical texts between them. There was always something to learn about their hometown.

A knocking followed.

"I'll get it," Charo insisted and sat up from his seat. He walked towards the door, finding it a bit odd for visitors.

"Hello, Lance," Charo greeted in a cheerful tone. He looked over at the blue-cloaked male, with his Devidra partner. The boy's eyes widened. "LANCE?" Charo screeched out. He bowed his head shortly after, as an apology.

"I wasn't expecting to see you...Ace isn't here today, he should be back in Vienna City," Charo added in and held the door open.

Torlie's eyes widened as he blinked up at the unexpected visitor. "Ah, hello Lance," he greeted from across the room. Lance nodded to the Ancient and then turned his attention back to the younger boy.

"That's not why we're here, Devi! Master Lance has a special request to ask of you! Devi." Devi came flying in and swooping over towards the young blond.

"A request? Eh?" Charo's eyes widened as he struggled to contain his voice.

Lance nodded at this. He leaned closer to the younger friend and spoke in a hushed tone. "You're definitely the most sensical of Ace's-I mean our friends." Lance corrected himself. He smiled at the image of Ace insisting upon them all being friends.

"Ah, well...thank you?" Charo added in.

In a softer voice, Lance added on in a whisper, making sure the elder male couldn't hear. "If we're interrupting something between you two, we can come back later."

Charo flushed bright pink. Just what was that about? He shook his head furiously. "Oh, no no no. Nothing is...well..sure. Do you just want to talk?"

Lance nodded firmly at this.

Charo looked back. "Ah, Master Torlie. Is it alright if I head out for a bit? To talk." Looking over his shoulder, he smiled at the bit of hesitance, Torlie had with letting him go. It was only for a split-second, but it gave the blond hope. Hope for his own future.

Torlie gazed between the two. There was certainly something protective in him, that wanted to ask Charo to stay with him. Still, he couldn't be selfish about his young apprentice. So he smiled. "Of course, you've earned yourself a break. I'll even make you some new tea when you come back," he added out, as cheerfully as possible. Just what did Lance want with his precious pupil?

Well, it couldn't be helped now. Still, it seemed odd for the young man to come out just to talk? It must have been important.

Charo beamed at this brilliantly. "Thanks, I'll be back shortly," he assured with a joyous smile. He closed the door behind himself, missing the worrisome gaze from his mentor.

* * *

Lance had led the younger boy out towards the grassy field, and pat down a spot for the younger boy to sit.

Charo had brought out his Enjyu for comfort. As mushy as Ace claimed Lance could be, it still felt intimidating being around the guy one-on-one like this.

He absently pet his bird-monster, and watched Lance doing the same with his Devidra. "So...you wanted to talk to me then?"

"Mm…" Lance hummed out and looked off towards the flowery field.

Something must be on his mind. Charo pondered out. He brushed his fingers through Enjyu's colorful feathers.

"Well, with Ace…" Lance started out. The young blond smiled. Knew it. How he could help...well that he'd have to see.

"I want to ask him something very important," Lance started out vaguely and tipped his hat over his face. Was Lance blushing?

Charo couldn't help but stare. This was the effect Ace had on Lance, alright. Ace had the power to make anything happen! "Okay…so…then-" An important question to ask Ace...wait.. "Oh, oh.  _Oh."_ The idea dawned on the younger blond. Seeing the frown on the older male's lips, something nervous, made him feel bad. "Sorry, just realizing what this is about now...I'm sure Ace will be very happy."

"He better be, Devi. It's an honor for anyone to be asked such a thing by Master Lance, Devi!" Devi spoke up with a huff. Ace was definitely lucky!

Lance waved at the Devidra to calm down. When the dragon lowered his ears, Lance shook his head and brought Devi into his lap. The young dragon perked up.

"Well, since you have an idea now, and since you've traveled along Ace the longest, perhaps you have an idea of how I could propose this question. I want to do this in a way that would make Ace the happiest…" Lance's voice hushed out to a mere whisper.

Charo could feel the nerves coming through his normally stoic friend. "Well, I definitely think you've gotten to know Ace the most out of all of us by now."

Lance nodded at this. How was he supposed to express this again? If only Ace were here. "I do need...another perspective. You also hold deep feelings for someone, correct?"

Just when Charo thought this meeting couldn't get any more awkward. "Ah Y-yeah...I mean...possibly, it's something like that. Well…" Charo took a breath. His cheeks were heating up wildly. What was the use in denying it? Even someone who barely talked to him could see it! "Definitely," he confirmed for himself.

"Perhaps, there's a place Ace has mentioned more than others. Somewhere, that would make the moment more memorable for him?" Lance looked closely over at the younger boy. He nodded.

"Okay so… If it's Ace….I know he'll be happy just hearing you ask him this question." Charo hummed over this. He smiled brightly. The young blond started playing with his fingers. "As far as a place, I know Ace has always had a kind and sentimental side to himself. He's always gushed about his dates with you. You know a lot of places around Dragoza. If I had to choose, it would be a place that holds the most value for the two of you. A place that you can reflect on, that holds a memory that ties you two together." Charo finished off with a soft breath.

Lance gazed at the younger male and pondered over his words. A place that ties them together. Or a place that holds a memory for them. Someplace, that makes Ace happy.

"Ah, did that make sense?" Charo started out.

Lance nodded at this. "Yes."

Charo smiled, finding relief in his words. He couldn't help but add on. "I mean, if it were me...I'd love it if one-day Torl-someone would ask me," Charo hurriedly corrected himself. "In the place, we first met or at the library so-ah-no-no wait. it doesn't mean that person is...ah nevermind," Charo flushed wildly. "I Totally, just gave myself away, didn't I?"

Lance couldn't help but laugh. He had his similarities to Ace.

"In any case. I know Ace really loves you, and I'm sure you two have a place with fond memories. For me, I'll always remember that very forest where Torlie came to my rescue. And if I'm not mistaken you've come to Ace's rescue a few times before...and mine as well that one time. So, if we narrow it down to sentimental places then you could-"

" _The Mapple Tree_!" Lance shot out. He nearly knocked Devi off his lap at the outburst. The sudden epiphany coursed through Lance. His golden eyes were glistening, as, finally, it was coming together.

"What?" Charo blinked. He thought over Lance's outburst and the gentle smile that followed. Of course!

"That's the perfect place," Lance finished off thankfully. Why hadn't it occurred to him before? Ace always claimed to feel such peace at that place. Their destinies had connected them to that very tree before. It meant so much to his Ace.

"Thank you," Lance added with sincerity.

Charo nodded at this. "Well, you came up with the location. But you're very welcome," the blond added politely.

The two continued to talk over a few ideas.

Charo started to play with the whistle D-gear around his neck. It had become quite a habit, and always brought him comfort. Charo began. "Ace definitely loves red….so having that involved with the ring or the box, I'm sure would make him happy. You should have heard him talk about how it was fate his d-gear was his favorite color when he started out…." Charo trailed off, recalling a few other stories of his earlier adventures with Ace.

Time seemed to go by, and Lance stood up from his spot. "Thank you," Lance bowed his head and took his Devidra with him.

"Anytime," Charo nodded. "We've never really talked like this before, but it was refreshing. Take good care of Ace and good luck."

Lance nodded at this. "I will, and Charo…." He paused, looking over the younger male with stilled, golden eyes.

"Uh...Yeah?" The blond blinked. He turned back around quickly. The older male could almost laugh at the sight, the young boy was already heading back to his precious mentor. That would be amusing if Lance didn't feel that same pull to come back from wherever he was and right to Ace.

"Good luck to you as well." Lance finished off cooly and nodded with a firm expression. Devi copied the nod and seemed to follow along with whatever was said. Then, the two were gone.

The blond stood frozen in place. His cheeks felt like fire as they overflowed with a pink hue. He nodded softly, before bringing out his D gear. The screen opened up to reveal the time.

"Ah!" He needed to get back to Torlie. He grasped for the precious whistle around his neck. An aqua virtual screen appeared. The time was flashing before Charo's eyes. He breathed a sigh. It hadn't been too long; time to go back to Torlie.

* * *

Deciding on a ring had to be one of the most exhausting 'S-rank!  _missions'_  Lance took on. This was including some of the harder missions from the very guild. He knew Ace and him would be meant to be. Despite all insecurities for his past actions, Ace had always been there to assure him that he was loved, and they were soulmates. Lance couldn't fight down the smile that curved his lips, even if he wanted to.

Ace was nearing 18, and it wouldn't be that much longer. Soon they'd both be officially eligible to get married. Something warm swelled within Lance's chest at the very thought of coming home every day and having Ace living right there alongside him. The Dragonoid hugged Devi closely to his chest.

"Aw, Master Lance.." Devi cooed out softly, not wanting to spoil the moment. Lance had been more outwardly affectionate, and he supposed, Ace could earn some thanks for that.

Saving up, for, at least, a good portion of their future house was number two on Lance's radar. Number one was finding that perfect engagement ring. It would have to strike out at him, and symbolize something special that only he and Ace had. A ring that would be worn on Ace's left hand always, as a very symbol of Lance's devotion, love, and fidelity. Well, it would one day need to be melded with the wedding ring Ace received, but that was a headache for another time.

In short, Lance had been traveling to every well-known merchant and jeweler in Dragoza. The journey began early this morning from Crocus, Vienna City, and now to Libiriya. Lance wouldn't settle for anything less than the absolute best for Ace. It needed to shine. Although to be fair, even the perfect ring would pale in comparison to  _his Ace's_  light.

One of the merchant's had recommended a small, local shop within Lirbirya. The nerves settled in on, proposing to Ace. Thankfully, it was the town where Ace's first, dragon-caller friend. Charo had seemed to be the wisest of the group, despite being the youngest by a couple years. He was the one friend, who didn't take satisfaction in teasing Ace and him on their relationship. So, it was settled. Ace always talked about the importance of confiding in friends, and this time had seemed to be a good chance to do so.

Thinking back, it may have been good to ask Torlie as well, but...he had a feeling the younger blond wouldn't be able to concentrate, as much, with his precious mentor in the room. Torlie certainly seemed busy as well, as Ancients tended to be. Lance breathed out a soft laugh. Well, as far as the future went, he had no doubt those two would eventually work something out.

As for now, he was browsing through the shops, and hoping to find that perfect ring. Something that simply fit.

"Are you alright, Devi?" Lance asked, feeling his dragon partner go limp in his arms. The dragon, blinked tiredly, before looking up. Devi went to attention and quickly shook his head.

"No Master Lance, Devi is just fine, Devi!"

Lance chuckled and pat the top of the dragon's head. Devi cuddled up against him, and into his cloak. The Dragonoid bit inside his cheek to suppress the goofy grin. Ace and Devi shared that little habit.

Holding up a yellow piece of paper, Lance followed the curvy road. There was a vague map written within the map, scribbled out quickly by one of the shop clerk's back in Crocus. Apparently, the very clerk purchased rare jewels and collectibles from such a shop. Lance, had been thankful.

It seemed somewhere past the larger markets, were a series of small shops. Golden eyes scanned over the various numbers over the shop's doors and their signs. "Jeweled by Love" was the name of the small shop at the corner of the road. Lance folded and pocketed the map. He breathed out a sigh, hoping there would be more luck here.

The Dragonoid released his hold on Devi, as he opened the door.

"Ah, new customers! Welcome!" The voice of an elderly man called throughout the store. His hair was greyed out, but he held a bright-eyed expression and an energetic smile.

The elder man looked over Lance and waved him in. He laughed, "Come in! From the look on your faces, you and your partner seem to be exhausted. Shopping for a  _very_ special occasion, am I right?"

Lance closed the door behind him and nodded. "I heard about your store from a jeweler in Crocus," he answered simply and glanced around the very cozy shop. He took a breath. "More specifically a ring."

The elder man blinked several times and at last, smiled. "Ah, I see."

He walked from behind his glass counter and stepped towards a specific partition in the store. The elder male widened his eyes as he looked up at the Dragonoid and smiled. "Now, I remember. I don't know why it didn't come to me earlier. You're that famous dragon caller, right? Lance!" the elder man had his epiphany.

Lance nodded at this and went over towards the counter. This had been far from the first time, such a thing, happened?

" _The_  one and only, Master Lance, Devi." The little black dragon flew over towards the counters and proudly declared this.

The jewelry laughed softly. "Of course. Of course. I can't say I follow the guild news as much as my husband does. I remember hearing your name all over the news. You and Ace, right? You two make quite a beautiful pair."

Lance's cheeks dusted a soft shade of pink. "Ah, thank you," he responded, whilst looking down towards the ground.

The shopkeeper laughed it off, goodnaturedly. "Oh, so  _he's_ what you came here for. Definitely. That boy must be quite important to you, to get you running ragged all over like that."

Lance suppressed a chuckle. A major understatement. "He means everything," Lance added simply and knew he wasn't fooling anyone with that lovesick smile that followed He glanced down at the counter, and the rings underneath the glass. There were several gold and silver bands with jewels of all kinds embedded within its structure. "So I need to find an engagement ring suiting him. I won't settle for anything less," Lance spoke out with determination. He looked over every single ring with scrutiny.

There were rings shaped like hearts, flowers, and many with messages etched in. The clerk seemed to catch on to this. "Ah, yes. I can engrave a message for your sweetheart, into any of these rings."

Lance couldn't help but fluster at the mention of Ace, and s _weetheart._ They were not prone to use common pet-names, and Ace being associated with being,  _anything his_ sent his heart soaring. The passage of time together hadn't made that feeling fade. This was simply as it was meant to be, and loving Ace was the dearest part of his life.

While the option was nice, Lance couldn't find a pattern that fits Ace. There was a ring that resembled some sort of cosplay piece, from one of the animes Ace watched. Yet, Lance wasn't even sure if that would remain Ace's favorite. Devi had been looking alongside his precious partner and glanced over the ring Lance was looking at.

"Ah, I'll be happy to show you this. It's shaped like the protagonist's earth-powered ring! Very popular with fans of the anime. There was only a handful of them crafted..." The elder man added on and smiled as he took out the ring. It was crafted with a bright silver band, a large aqua crystal, within the center, and three aqua jewels on each side, shaped like a leaf.

It was beautiful, and Lance felt Ace would appreciate the thought...still…. He pouted and looked over towards the side at the next row of rings. "I think I'll have to pass," Lance added a bit sadly, as he returned the ring back to the clerk. He supposed he would have to go to the next shop.

The shopkeeper's smile had turned towards a line. He seemed lost in thought as he placed his hands on top of the counter. "You're quite determined. Well, it may not be the one, but I do have a rather new ring crafted. It's quite unique, but I feel you may be one to appreciate it."

Lance's golden eyes lit up with hope. Devi fluttered over by Lance. "You've been holding out on us, Devi?"

Lance shushed his dragon partner and watched as the older man went towards the small back area of the store. There was a burgundy=colored ring case, with a gold rim surrounding whatever was inside there.

"Have a look," the elder man spoke as he opened the ring box.

Lance glanced over at the ring, as he watched the old-fashioned box opening. "That's-" Everything about it. It seemed to tie them together even more. It was nothing like the hundreds of generic ring designs found anywhere. The very ring had a beautiful golden band that seemed to sparkle, with something akin to his " _golden-winged_ " lover. The very shape of the ring must have taken ages to craft, as its shape, down to the very detailed scales represented a dragon. The head of the dragon and the tail connected. Right upon the back of the dragon's tail, besides the head, was a beautiful glimmering stone. It was a perfect oval shape reflecting a beautiful crimson red, and oceanic blue.

It seemed fate had truly brought them. "I'll take it," Lance responded firmly, not even bothering to look at another option. This ring was glimmering. Determination shined within Lance's golden eyes.

The older shopkeeper smiled. "You seem quite taken by this ring. Very well then, I'll ring you up."

Lance nodded at this and went towards the register. He breathed out in relief. He couldn't wait to see that ring on Ace's hand. The price for the ring was fairly steep, but having saved up far more, it hadn't bothered the Dragonoid one bit.

"Thank you," Lance responded sincerely and grasped for the bag containing his precious ring box. The older man smiled. "Good luck."

Lance and Devi waved goodbye, as they took off to return back home, to Ace. He'd need to plan this out soon. Finding the words to ask Ace to share his life with him...well officially, that would take some time. For now, he had Ace's ring. He planned to return to Ace now, hold him close and express over and over how much he needed him.

* * *

The sun began to set, in the sky, and it proved to be later than wanted. Lance breathed out a sigh as he exited from his dragon. He was back at the reclusive campsite he had taken Ace to not long ago.

For the sake of privacy, and after being caught (several times), making out by Ace's parents, they were needing their space. Ace hadn't been able to look at him for a solid three days after that first experience. Every single movie night, planned at Ace's house...tended to turn towards the more passionate and romantic. They rarely made it through a whole movie, something Ace liked to blame him on.

Lance's room tended to be the place, where they frequented most often for private moments. Still, there was the fact Vahaton and sometimes, other Ancients tended to come to the same building. The noises coming from their room were no mystery. Ace had become more concerned since being caught at his own house.

So, agreeing to find a private spot for their loving activities, they met up at Lance's old hideout. It was becoming like something akin to their own home. Which urged Lance to keep going on missions. Ace never complained. Yet, Lance wanted to provide a more comfortable home for his boyfriend.

So, it seemed it time to face the music. Ace and Tamazo, we're sitting not too far off on the ground. A fire was lit under a large boiling pot, and some type of food was steaming from there. Ace was mumbling something to Tamazo, who kept trying to steal bites as the wooden spoon in his hand was snatched away.

Lance couldn't suppress the fond smile. Ace hadn't seemed to be too upset now.

" _Ace,"_ Lance called out tenderly, and with a sincere whispering tone that followed. Ace's beautiful blue eyes reflected their moons perfectly. They widened, and he handed the spoon back to Tamazo, muttering something.

Ace started to walk over towards Lance at a brisk pace. His lips pursed into a lowered pout. Lance caught his breath and added, "Ace, I-"

The Auburn haired teen increased his pace. He bit down on his lip and came running up to Lance. His arms outstretched widely to his sides. His arms hadn't looped around Lance's neck as they tended to. Ace still hadn't halted his pace. Within a second, Lance felt the air knocked out of him.

Ace's head crashed against the soft fabric over Lance's chest. His arms wrapped around the Dragonoid's middle. The force of the blow sent Lance stumbling backward and right into his back.

Ace's smile turned into a victorious grin. His tackle was successful. Devi's mouth was hung out gaping wide. Lance was about to protest. However, Ace took his turn pinning Lance's wrists down to the ground. The younger male pressed his body flushed on top of Lance. Everything was brushing together, everything. Lance applauded himself for not losing it right there and taking Ace into their tent for a certain love induced ritual they've become addicted to.

Ace smiled softly, and the red blush spread all over his cheeks. He felt Lance's aroused gaze all over him.

Ace cleared his throat. "Ah, w-well that's what you get for leaving me so early this morning and so I-ya know…" Ace retracted one of his hands and scratched his cheek.

Lance hadn't minded this side of Ace one bit. "You should finish what you started,  _Ace_." He declared in a challenging tone. His free hand reached behind Ace's neck and their lips connected. Having done this for  _years, now Ace_ had grown more confident in responding. That hadn't meant he gotten over the rush that came from losing control to Lance. At the moment, he couldn't care about that enjoyable weakness.

They were close again. He felt Lance's warm body under him. He could hear Lance's heartbeat. Their lips were connected so softly. Experience taught him, their kisses would turn more passionate. Messy opened mouth kisses that screamed of " _I love you's_ " and " _I miss you's_ " were adorned. The underline theme of "I  _want_ you" hadn't been lost either.

Lance's tongue was gliding against his own in a rhythmic pace that kept them both gasping out. Every time they connected like this. It was perfect. Their lips were melding and almost fusing perfectly. Ace was kissing Lance with every bit of strength and passion. He wanted to kiss Lance until their lips went numb. Or maybe so Lance wouldn't have to leave on a mission again.

The stars were glittering above them, beautifully. Lance had dug his hands into Aces back, giving his love a new chance to take the lead. Ace kissed with every bit of passion he felt inside. Their lips were melding, tongues were dancing, and he sought to nip lightly at the paler lips on his own.

Breathless, and in the moment, they met together with many soft and tender kisses.

Ace let his head fall onto Lance's chest. "I made dinner for us," he spoke out at last. Lance laughed. Their dragon partners had wandered off as far as possible from the intimate scene.

"Thank you," Lance replied as he brushed his thumb over Ace's lower lip and kissed him again.

Ace, at last, began sitting up. Lance was laughing. Baffled, he looked over at Lance. "What?"

"If you're going to  _jump_  me like that, I'm going to have a hard time concentrating on  _anything else, you know,"_ Lance rose his eyebrow suggestively. Something heated sparkled in Lance's eyes.

"J-jump you- like- no! I mean- not entirely- all the way to- I mean not at all…" Ace flustered as he finally sat back on his heels. Lance was smirking at Ace.

"It's fine if you want to stop here now. But  _we_ may need to go further after dinner. _Especially_ if you keep looking at me like that" Lance leaned over and whispered hotly into Aces ear. He kissed the shell of Ace's ear and gently bit the corner.

Ace felt every heated breath and motion. "An...No-" his face was growing a deeper shade of red by the minute. "That was like your punishment! You know for…going so early. And I only planned to kiss you." Ace huffed out as he made it to his feet.

Lance smirked at this action. He wasn't deterred in the least. Something told him Ace was  _very much_ in the mood as well.

"My punishment?" Lance chuckled in a low, husky tone. His fingers met under Ace's chin. "I'll have to return the favor, later tonight,"

Ace couldn't protest, as he was snatched up in a rather quick and heated kiss. He shivered at the insinuation and felt his legs turning to jello. He hadn't said a word. Couldn't.

Ace called for the two dragons to come back for dinner. They squabbled on about ridiculous food topics, but they were a helpful distraction.

"This is yummy! Tama! Rena's ingredients are the very best Tama!"

"Yeah," Ace agreed, avoiding Lance's gaze. It felt so heated and heavy on him. The fire had nothing on his love.

"Mm," Lance purred out playfully. "I can taste the  _love_ you put into this, Ace. It's delicious.."

"Ah, t-thanks…" Ace stumbled out, refusing to look up at his lover.

Lance chuckled at the bashful display, and lived for the flushed red cheeks, Ace wore so very well. Playfully, he added on, "It's  _so good,_ in fact, I can't help but  _want more and more._ Even if I had it  _so many times, I know I would crave it even more still-"_

" _Ah!_ I get the point, Lance!" Ace nudged Lance in the arm. He gazed towards their two blinking dragon partners.

Thankfully, they hadn't caught on. Devi was nearly shaking Tamazo.

"Devi needs that soup recipe now Devi! For Master Lance's sake, Devi! It's his favorite Devi!"

"Alright. Tama! No need to shake Tamazo. Tama!" Tama squeaked back out and the two began arguing over the food.

Ace avoided eye contact with Lance until they were in private. Tucked away in their makeshift, bed. Ace hadn't resisted being pinned down on the fluffy bed of pillows.

"I missed you," Ace murmured out.

Lance kissed Aces forehead. He turned back to close the doors on their tent. Ensuring their privacy, he went back to kiss every inch of Ace's skin.

Despite Lance's earlier words. The touches and kisses that followed were incredibly loving and gentle. Ace felt himself easily falling for the soft side of Lance, and even happily voicing those feelings. As usual, they had lost themselves in their moment of love and intimacy.

Before Ace could drift to sleep, Lance kissed the top of Ace's head.

"Ace, one week from now… we should both have freer schedules. I want to take you out somewhere." Lance murmured, trying to suppress range nerves in his voice.

Ace sleepily yawned. He cuddled his head against Lance's chest. "Yeah," he yawned, "I'd love to."

Unknowing just what feelings would emerge from their next date.

* * *

_One last mission, I promise. Then I'm coming to pick you up for our date.7pm._

Ace shook his head fondly. He brushed through his recently dry hair, ensuring every tangle and stray hair returned. His hair managed to go towards a rather spiky style once more. Now it was more poofy than usual. Ace opened his bathroom drawer and pulled out a bottle of hair gel.

He looked at himself, seriously. It didn't matter how many dates they've had, this was them, and Ace vowed to himself he'd do his best to look nice for all those special outings. He loved having Lance to notice him, every time. He certainly returned the favor. Ace applied extra gel onto the spike above his head. He smiled at the cross symbol. Lance loved to kiss that spot.

Tamazo seemed to be making a ruckus downstairs. Thankfully, his father had been home more and more often to help out. His parents would even offer to watch Tamazo, and even Devi, when the two were really  _craving_  some alone time.

The two dragons were rather good at entertaining themselves. However, it helped during a certain date-nights, where they had been working non-stop for a week. Devi and Tamazo were happy to eat leftovers from the cafe, and hang out around Ace's home. Lance and Ace were happy to catch up on their 'couple time', having their own little hideout, _entirely to themselves_.

According to his mother, he always had a certain glow, after coming back from those very intimate dates. How embarrassing! Lance would just smirk at him knowing everything. It hadn't helped that Ace always returned to visit, the morning after their dates.

Now though, it seemed alright. They had been able to spend nearly every night in each other's arms. Their mornings kept them busy with work, sadly.

Today, seemed to be no exception. They spent time together in the morning. Yet, an alert came up on Lance's d-gear and he reluctantly parted from Ace. Lance promised to be done soon. Apparently, he was getting things ready for their date. Devi seemed in on the plan, which made him smile.

So with a shimmery red top, and more neutral midnight blue dress pants, Ace was preparing. He could hear Tamazo babbling about snacks for tonight. Ace laughed to himself. Tamazo was an opportunist.

A gentle knocking at the door sent Ace's heart soaring. He quickly checked his hair and heard his mother calling for him with an amused voice. He quickly stepped into his dress shoes.

He rushed down the stairs, with his bag slung behind himself. "I'm coming," Ace called out while running down the staircase.

Tamazo, his mother, and father were all near the doorway. It seemed Lance was let in, and Ace couldn't fight the melting smile on his lips for the life of him. Lance's golden eyes were holding him in place, so firmly and filled with devotion.

Ace felt any words die in his throat. His cheeks dusted pink, and he took a breath exiting the staircase. Why was his heart racing so much now? They've been on plenty of dates. He shook his head and kept his gaze away.

He missed the anxious smile gracing Lance's lips. The prospect of what would happen tonight and their lives would intertwine even more now.

"Ace," Lance called out gently, and he held out his hand for Ace.

Rena smiled, "You two have fun." Her voice came out wistfully.

"It's a beautiful night, after all, the stars seem brighter than usual I'm sure," His father added with a hearty laugh.

Ace blinked and was about to question the eager and knowing looks his parents gave Lance. Did they know something?

Ace squeezed Lance's hand tightly. Tamazo had a knapsack full of treats. "Tama doesn't get why everyone's so happy tonight, but Tama gets food. So Tama approves, Tama!"

Ace rolled his eyes at his partner's gluttonous behavior.

Devi seemingly in on whatever secret existed, hushed Tamazo. "It's not about food, Tamazo!"

"Then what's it about Tama?"

"You'll see Devi. So be quiet Devi!" Devi insisted and pressed his finger to his lips.

The dragons squabble amongst themselves. Ace rose an eyebrow at their antics. He couldn't help but notice the dust of pink on Lance's cheeks. "Is something wrong?" Ace called out sweetly.

"No," Lance assured and tilted Ace's chin up. "I'm just thinking about you,"

Ace blushed a wild shade of red at that. Lance kissed his lips firmly and took a solid lead. Every slide of their lips was so precise and gentle. Lance was angling his head to get better access when it came to everything Ace, in this kiss.

The red dragon, Lance, and Ace had come to see as his family was waiting towards the forest. As usual, Tamazo and Devi took their seats upon the dragon's back.

Ace held tightly to Lance's hand. His Dragonoid lover had no trouble whispering very sweet compliments to him, every time they locked eyes.

"You look beautiful," Lance cooed out again, with a sparkle in his eyes. His tone had a habit of turning breathy, and seductive when flirting with Ace.

"Lance…" Ace added shyly and looked down. His cheeks blushed bright pink, and he looked up to him.

"Hm?" Lance asked before peppering soft delicate kisses on his lover's neck.

"Thank you… You do too," Ace added on. It was the honest truth. The way Lance's eyes sparkled so perfectly golden, it was nothing short of beautiful.

"Ethereal," Lance purred into the sensitive skin of Ace's neck.

Ace titled his head to the side and whimpered, softly. "Lance…" he spoke in a warning tone. He couldn't help but laugh.

Lance looked up and sealed their lips together chastely.

"We should get going right?" Ace tried out and turned his attention towards the patient red dragon. She had turned her head away, giving the couple privacy.

Ace flushed red and turned his gaze away. He could feel the smirk on Lance's lips.

Lance nodded at this and pressed a soft kiss on Ace's forehead. "Right. You're so precious to me, Ace." He murmured and felt Ace lean into the touch.

It had taken a moment. Lance and Ace came over to pet and greet the faithful red dragon. She seemed ready and understanding of whatever plan Lance had made tonight.

Ace couldn't help but feel a warmth spreading into his core at the mystery that seemed so natural with Lance.

Lance mounted the dragon and stayed ever faithful to helping Ace up. His arm wrapped around Ace's waist. His lips were peppering kisses all over Ace's face. He was insatiable. Ace wondered if they'd make it to wherever they were going. At this rate, it was hard to say.

Lance's kisses were certainly distracting. Ace nearly missed the motion of the gentle dragon taking off into the sky.

"So, where are we going?" Ace asked curiously. He sighed as he only felt Lance lowering his kisses back to his neck. He didn't mind them, but it was just like Lance to keep distracting him in the way that worked best.

"Lance…" Ace tried again and breathed out softly. He gasped as he felt Lance licking at the tender base of his nape. Ace combed his hand into Lance's hair. He pulled his boyfriend out, to the best of his ability. If he were, to be honest, he wouldn't be too upset if Lance kept going.

Golden eyes looked up towards their blue mates. Lance smirked and kissed Ace firmly and a bit roughly. "You'll see," he answered Ace in a breathy tone.

Lance worked his way back to Aces neck shortly. It seemed the overly amorous Dragonoid was intent on making Ace go weak. He wasn't that far off.

Ace hummed softly. He brushed his hand through Lance's hair and allowed his boyfriend to do as he liked. "Always so mysterious…"

Soft whispers brushed against Ace's neck. His voice so gentle and seductive, it made the hairs on the back of Ace's neck stand up straight.

"I love you so much, Ace." Lance softly declared. He pressed a firm yet loving kiss on Ace's neck before turning up. Their eyes met once more and fell into each other.

"Honestly," Ace feigned exhaustion. His blue eyes were glistening with affection. His hand grasped behind Lance's neck and pressed their lips together. "How am I this in love with you?" Ace laughed softly and kissed their foreheads together. "Even when you've been so secretive lately, working so often with the guild. All I want to do when I see you... Is  _this…"_ Ace whispered and melded their lips together. He wanted to feel Lance melting against him, and honestly, wasn't sure if  _he_ would be the one requesting a detour during this date, to find a more private spot.

Their kisses did stop and turn to a softer and tender style. It felt like coming home, every single time. A press of their lips seemed to connect them in ways their words dreamed to do. It was almost unfair. The closeness went beyond all words.

They flew through the windy night sky. Lance took the opportunity to pull Ace in impossibly close. Ace happily bundled himself up in the blue cape. The younger male nuzzled his head against Lance's shoulder.

Lance kissed his head before gently adding on. "We're just about there."

Ace's blue eyes blinked slowly as he looked down. This was...all too familiar.

This place...in Dragoza. Where Ace started his journey. "Is this?" Ace started and looked up longingly at Lance.

The full moons were beginning to reflect perfectly in Ace's eyes. Lance brought their foreheads together again.

"Of course," Lance confirmed and sealed their lips together.

It had been some time since they'd gone here together. This place where Ace had once only begun his journey. This place where Lance rescued him from his careless mistakes. This very place, by his father's maple tree, where Ace saw the gentle side in Lance. Perhaps, where he first started to fall for Lance.

"I love you," Ace professed greatly and kissed Lance again. His lips parted, and he wrapped his arms around Lance's neck. They always fit perfectly there.

The carrier dragon seemed to play a role in creating a slow descent and atmosphere for the lovers. Even Tamazo and Devi were quiet aside from their snack crunching and occasional arguments. Then again, Ace found it hard to concentrate on much. Lance was an excellent distraction.

Their bodies were pulled closer together. Lance took Ace's hand in his own and pressed his lips to every single finger. Golden eyes held Ace tightly, sparkling brighter and more beautiful than any treasure.

"I love you too,  _my Ace,"_ Lance confessed, and smirked widely. Ace was shivering against him so very pleasantly. The descent to the ground came in smoothly. Having Ace pressed against his body was rather pleasant.

Devi and Tamazo let out a quiet sigh. "Finally, Tama!" Tamazo spike and let out a long breath.

"Let's get snacks now Tama!"

Lance had hopped off the dragon and held his hand out for Ace. There was something so endearing about that act, as though Lance was his ever faithful and loving knight. He held his arms out wide.

Ace took Lance's hand eagerly and laughed as he felt Lance pulling him forward. The Dragonoid was so persistent sometimes.

They may have kissed a dozen or so more times after departing. Lance brushed the red dragon's scales. She nuzzled the side of her face into the touch. Ace gently petted and thanked the kind-hearted dragon.

"She seems to be content staying around this area," Lance explained to Ace. Ever the dragon whisperer. It was a very relaxing place, and Ace couldn't blame her.

He smiled brightly. With a glow upon his cheeks that rivaled the most brilliant of stars about them. In Lance's eyes, Ace always won.

Ace laced their hands tightly together. He noticed Tamazo and Devi setting out a picnic blanket. That seemed to be their ritual. Being so eager to eat food, meant they needed to set things up first. It worked out.

There were several types of rice balls, vegetable, and egg dishes, and other sweet-smelling goods being taken out

"You made all this," Ace was shining brightly. He leaned up and kissed Lance on his cheek.

"Of course," Lance responded promptly and guided Ace onto the blanket. Lance seemed a bit quieter than usual as the night went on. It wasn't easy to catch. Ace was pulled to sit between Lance's spread out legs. His back kissed Lance's warm chest.

"They're all delicious," Ace complimented softly. He reached for one of the omelet rolls and blew on it. Seeing Lance's eyes shiver at the motion of his lips. Ace smiled. He leaned over and sat on the back of his legs. Now facing his lover, Ace motioned for Lance to open his mouth.

Pressing his fingers against Lance's lips they parted. Ace bit down on his lips and guided the bit of food into Lance's mouth. He was the one blushing madly now. Lance took his time slowly chewing the piece of food and licking his lips thoroughly. It was to no surprise, Lance took that opportunity to French kiss his lover.

Ace wasn't giving up, and couldn't help but find the little noises Lance made, every time his lips were touched, so so so very precious. The Auburn male continued to feed his lover, and smile at the way Lance kissed his fingers before allowing Ace to do as pleased.

Ace had no clue how much power he held over him now. Lance wasn't one to give up on this. Remembering, Aces sweet tooth time and time again. Lance opened a white cardboard box. Within the box, there was a small tray, a fork attached to the side and a piece of chocolate cake.

"I love you, Ace." Was written with such an elegant red, Ace gasped out. Just that slice alone must have been expensive. Garnet remembered talking about the famous bakeries in her own hometown, and one in particular that only used the finest ingredients from all over Dragoza. A look at the side of the box and the fancy silver lettering confirmed Ace's suspicions. This was from a very luxurious shop.

"Lance, this must have way too expensive I-"

Lance pressed a finger against Ace's lips and shook his head. He scooped out a piece of the cake, and brought it to Aces lips. "Open your mouth," Lance asked in a voice insinuating something much more.

Flushing red, Ace slowly parted his lips.

"Everything else, Devi and I made for you. But I also wanted you to have something made by those who expertise in such an area. You deserve the very best," Lance confided in Ace and brought the dessert to Ace's lips.

The younger male closed his lips and eyes. He chewed and swallowed the bite of cake slowly. It had the perfect blend of sweetness and there was something that melted with it. Ace eagerly took Lance in for a long, slow kiss. Their tongues dances and grazed against each other.

"Thank you. It's delicious," Ace cooed out, as he felt Lance pulling him back in for more kisses. "But everything made by you is already the best, in my book."

Lance chuckled at this and scooped out another piece of cake. Under the softness of the stars. They took turns kissing and feeding each other.

Tamazo had murmured something about "Stupid Lovebirds, Tama."

Ace and Lance brushed their noses together and cuddled up closely. As Ace are the last piece of dessert, all he wanted to do was be closer to Lance than ever.

After several lingering moments of kisses and cuddle,s they began to sit up. Tamazo and Devi helped to clean up their meal. Their bellies were full and bulging from devouring everything left over. The blanket and empty boxes were put away into a larger bag, Devi seemed to have brought.

Ace leaned over to Devi. "I heard you helped out. Thank you, Devi." He added softly and hesitantly hovered his hand over the dragon's head.

"You can pat Devi this one time, Devi." Devi huffed out.

"Tama too. Tama!" Tamazo copied.

"Yeah, yeah," Ace added on, and pat both of their heads. The dragons took the remaining goods and packed them away. They hadn't traveled back to the carrier dragon and instead backed to the far side of the Mapple tree.

Lance let out a deep breath. He reached towards his side and ensured the special gift was still in his person.

" _Ace_ ," Lance called out to him, softly, needing and so very sincerely. It was hard to breathe with how beautifully the stars were lighting up Ace's blue eyes.

"Lance? What's wrong?" Ace whipped his head around. Lance reached out to clasp Ace's hand. He pressed a soft and lingering kiss on that very hand that would hopefully, wear his ring.

Ace's lips parted to protest with more words. His blue eyes shivered and widened as he saw Lance. His rival, his lover and everything.

Lance was leaning down to the ground. Right below him. Those golden eyes never once left Ace as Lance knelt down onto one knee.

"Ace…" Lance soothed out, as he reached out to his side to bring out the ring box.

_Was Lance actually? Right now? So that's why._

A thousand thoughts raced through Ace's mind. His heart was screaming out, racing and pulsing. It was dying to leap out from the prison of his chest and embrace Lance's heart freely.

"Ace," Lance tried again. He breathed out softly, and taking Ace's hand again, somehow it felt so natural. "I-"

"Yes! Of course!" Ace blurted out without any warning. He surprised himself and covered his hand with his mouth. Red dusted beautifully over his cheeks.

Lance chuckled at the sight, and Ace felt his heart melt. Ace was laughing too. Well, there went Ace's answer and any fears.

"Just let me finish," Lance insisted with a playful tone.

"Okay," Ace bit down on his lip, and found himself struggling with whether to start laughing at how warm everything felt now or to cry for that same reason.

"Ace," Lance continued. His golden eyes were glistening with love, and he pressed another kiss on Ace's hand. "I love you more than anyone. I have loved you for so long now, and I know that's not going to change. You're my first love and my only...you mean everything to me Ace…  _You are everything. The very light in my world. With you In my life, I have a hope now, one that breaks through any pain or darkness…_ I may know your answer, but please… once more…" Lance opened the ring box.

Ace placed a hand over his lips again. This time, tears fell wildly from his softened blue eyes. It was perfect. Shaped like an elegant golden dragon, with the jewel on the dragon's back reflecting both crimson red and oceanic blue. It sparkled, and the stars were put to shame again.

" _Ace, will you spend the rest of your life by my side. Will you marry me, Ace?"_ Lance, at last, voiced out the words.

"Yes!" Ace has no hesitation, not before not now, not ever.

Lance slid on the beautiful engagement ring. He gently kissed the very ring and Ace's hand slowly.

"Of course, I'll marry you, Lance." Ace confirmed once more. A few lingering tears fell from his eyes. His heart was swelled up with emotion.

As soon as Lance stood up to embrace and kiss Ace he found himself lunged at. Ace's arms wrapped around him firmly. Their bodies crashed wildly onto the grass below. Ace's body hovered over Lance and their lips sealed together, so very tenderly.

"Yes." Ace broke out through sobs. Lance ran his hand comfortingly on Ace's back and behind his head. Ace kissed him again. "Yes!" His voice cried out laughter as the tears followed. Warm laughter followed through. "It's always been yes. I love you…" Ace professed and felt Lance flipping them over and kissing Ace with a passion. They were connecting again. So soft and gently.

This was their fate.

Their love.

And their happiness.

_Always_

_End Epilogue 1_

* * *

Thank you for reading this shorter epilogue. Happy Pride Month! The next chapter will be the finale. A LanceAce Wedding/ and a glimpse into their adorable family life. While this story will be at its end (I'm still thrown through a loop over how quickly they ended the last anime arc), there will likely be fluffy one-shots to come by! Thank you for all your support. Look out, later this month for the finale. And thank you to everyone reading, commenting and giving kudos!


	16. Epilogue Finale- Final Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale!~

_Chasing After you: Final Chapter: Epilogue 2: Final Chase_

Marriage and a glimpse into Family Life. Thank you all for reading this story for so long and even after the anime series came to an unexpected end. I hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter. There are lots of moments that would happen in between these time skips, so I'm sure I'll be making one-shots later on too.

Lance and Ace get married here and there's a glimpse of their family life with their twins. The idea was made by TheChesireCat01 for their lovely babies Sora and Noelle. Ages are vague but everyone has come of age in this epilogue. Even baby Charo. Also, Charo will get his happy ending with his idol as everyone will have grown up. And well lots of happy endings for everyone!

* * *

Light shone brightly as it crept through the slits and crevices in the campsite.

Blue eyes were the first to flutter open. Ace felt himself molding the pillows beneath his form. "Mmm," Ace spoke out groggily.

His mouth stretched out to a full yawn as he looked up to see something so precious, his Fiancés sleeping face. Lance's lips were parted just slightly, as his eyebrows narrowed and scrunched, immersed in some sort of dream. The Dragonoid tightened his hold over Ace's waist. A melting smile fell over the younger boy's lips.

The lines ceased from Lance's temple and smoothed out. Lance mumbled some string of words that tied in with "Ace."

The Auburn male chuckled and pressed a kiss over Lance's chest. White hair fell messily over Lance's face, shielding his beautiful eyes.

Ace couldn't help but reach out and touch, his fingers combed through Lance's hair. His lover stirred, and Ace bit his lip. Carefully, he brushed the hair aside. Lance slept contently for the next few minutes, before gingerly waking up.

"You're awake," Lance stated more than assumed. His golden eyes lowered to capture Ace's face. Ace leaned up as Lance leaned down, their lips brushed. It was more of an accident, far from graceful, but the simple touch was enjoyed.

Ace licked his lick temptingly as he brushed up against Lance's body. Their eyes were burning as they met in a deeper, very purposeful kiss. Their lips were parting widely as they melted together. Lance has eagerly taken an early lead in thrusting his tongue into Aces mouth and earning a muffled moan. He felt Ace's moan reverberating but wasted no time in diving in deeper. His tongue slid against Ace as a challenge, before exploring and tickling Ace's teeth, gums and cheeks. Ace beamed into the kiss and slid out his tongue, darting and dancing with his fiancé's.

Their tongues and lips melded beautifully. Their parted mouthed proceeded to take turns claiming and loving each other.

"I love you," Lance had been the first to call out.

Ace huffed a bit, pouting his cheeks. "I love you too," his voice melted out. He was undeniably beaming, and there wasn't a force in their world that could hide that from Lance.

The Dragonoid rested his chin on Ace's head and pulled him in close.

Ace nuzzled into Lance's chest once more, as he tangled their legs further. Lance kissed all along Aces hair from the messy strands to the cross pattern, that seemed to stay intact no matter what would come their way.

Softly, Lance took Ace's hand in his own. As he had done faithfully, every morning since that night.  _"My Ace,"_  Lance cooed out his lover's name. Ace felt a shiver course through his body and his toes curl at the words. His lover's lips lowered onto the glimmering engagement ring.

"My Lance," Ace returned but felt it hadn't caused the same reaction. Lance chuckled and kissed all across Ace's hand and arms.

Ace couldn't help but laugh. He turned his head to the side of the pillow to look at Lance. Their foreheads kissed softly and they felt each other's breath.

"Mm," Ace buried his hands in Lance's soft white hair. "You know I love this but ah-"

Lance was already kissing all over his neck again. Just what was with his Fiancé doing that so sneakily? More so why was he so weak against it every time?

Ace turned his head to the side. He held Lance's hand tightly and continued to play with the soft locks of hair. "I was saying," Ace pauses feeling that far too attractive smirk melting into his neck. "We need to get going today."

"Hmm…" Lance looked up with sparkly golden eyes that darkened with a hint of desire. "I don't think so," he added nonchalantly and went to kissing all over Ace again.

"You can't just say that," Ace brushed his hands through Lance's hair further, grazing over the cobalt blue horns. "Not when it's almost that  _very important_ day."

Lance groaned a bit and rested against Ace's chest. The gentle petting motions were far too perfect to think of moving. Ace could be in control, for now anyway.

Ace smiled at his victory. "I need to get ready and make sure everything is set for  _our wedding,"_ His eyes glistened with the brightness of the sun glazing over them. Their lips pressed softly, and they shared a smile that left them  _gone_ on each other.

"Yeah...but…" Lance was pouting softly, "I still want you here, like this." He elaborated by peppering kisses all over Ace's face and holding him tighter to his form.

Ace laughed gently and shook his head. "...alright but just a few minutes," he peeked out towards the newly risen sun.

Lance only smirked at that, and entirely pulled Ace on top of his body. Golden eyes were burning and darkening with desire as they all but devoured the gentle orbs of blue.

Ace flushed a wild shade of red before biting down on his lip. He closed his eyes gently.  _"Or maybe a bit more…"_  Their lips connected effortlessly, and their bodies moved as though on instinct. Every caress and kiss blended Into their loving motions.

* * *

Now entirely ready, to face the day, the soon to be newlyweds slipped out from their tent.

Ace bit the inside of his lip and worked towards suppressing the soft smile on his face. It was becoming increasingly difficult to do so. They were  _getting married_ in 3 days!

Lance was going to be his  _husband._ Ace felt his cheeks spread with fire at the thought. Today, he couldn't hide his affection. He was nuzzling his head against Lance's shoulder and hadn't bothered to stop even when greeting their partners.

"Ace is like this again, Tama," Tamazo examined and fluttered over Ace. The Auburn male laughed gently. When Tamazo continued to rub his chin and "examine" Ace's "mushy" behavior, he found himself being waved off by Ace's hand.

"It's fine Tamazo. I'm just happy," Ace gushed before biting down on his lip. His blue eyes sparkled as they looked up at Lance.

His face was free of worry lines, and a gentle smile placed over his lips.

"Ace is just being super lovey-dovey with Lance, Tama. All the time, Tama!" The little dragon attempted to wiggle his eyebrows and grin in a teasing gesture. Ace knew Tamazo hadn't entirely understood what he was doing.

He bit down a laugh and smiled up at Lance. His cheeks flushed wildly, and he felt Lance's lips embracing the top of his head.

Ace closed his eyes as he felt Lance leaning down. His breath tickled against Ace's ears as he whispered.  _"I'm very happy too, my Ace. Especially this morning."_

The Auburn teen shivered under the implications of the words. He turned bright red and grasped the side of Lance's cloak. The younger male sought to bury his face there. All the whole he groaned in response to Tamazos questions.

Devi sighed and shook his head. "Ignore him. Master Lance," He advised his partner. The small dragon pinched his counterparts cheeks and dragged him away.

"And Devi prepared a special breakfast for you two! Devi. A breakfast for Master Lance and his boy-bride to be, Devi." Devi nodded with a happy smile as he nuzzled against Lance's chest. The Dragonoid smirked widely at the misplaced comment.

The small dragon hummed cheerfully as he walked over towards the bubbling hot pot.

Connecting the dots to that statement, Ace came out from his hiding spot. His entire face flushed pink. "Devi! Th-that's not how it works! I'm not going to be Lance's b-b-boy b-bride! I'm going to his h-husband!" Ace spat out wildly and reached out to feel his burning cheeks. His hands covered up the burning skin.

"Oh. Okay, Devi..." Devi replies simply enough.

"You can be a  _bit-bride_ instead..or as well if you'd like though," Lance teased gently. His tone was all too calm in contrast to this "boy-bride" to be. There was not a hint of mercy with his haughty smirk. He could feel the blood pumping up to Ace's cheeks.

Ace's eyes widened as he looked at his fiancé incredulously. "N-no!" Ace stumbled out and turned away from the loving golden gaze turning towards him. There was something playful about Lance's laugh that made his stomach go weak. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm going to be a groom too and only that."

Lance swiftly tilted Ace's chin up and stole a kiss from his lips. It was chaste and gentle, making Ace feel weak.

The Dragonoid breathed softly against the shell of Ace's ear. " _I really don't mind what title you want, so long as you're mine, Ace," Lance whispered in a low husky tone._

Ace bit back a moan. There was something terribly seductive about his lover's voice. Yet, it came out with a sense of love and desire that made his stomach do flips. He shivered against Lance's side.

Devi and Tamazo looked from each other and back towards the couple. Tamazo mumbled out something but opted to help Devi "gather more food" and give the couple privacy.

Ace took a deep breath, before finding a reply. "I'm sure of my title. And don't forget. Y-you're mine too, Lance!" Ace retorted and placed his index finger against Lance's chest. The shaking and needy tone wasn't helping matters. He couldn't fight down the lovesick smile. He may have just kissed Lance then, as slow and tender as their last kiss.

Lance's cheeks were a tiny bit pink, but unfortunately for Ace, his voice remained calm. His smirk returned as he kissed Ace in return and pulled Ace in by the waist. Ace's eyes fluttered shut. He was happily giving in to this. This kiss was slower than the last and far deeper. "I know and I can't wait. Ace," Lance professed delicately, with a soft and intimate tone hushed to Ace and Ace alone. The younger male shivered and moaned as he was pulled into a dizzying and seductive kiss.

As they parted Ace got lost in the way Lance's eyelashes seemed so long and elegant. They were fluttering, and those golden eyes were looking at him with so much love. It was all unfair. As much as he wanted to retort, and try again to get back at his rival, Ace felt this round won by his lover. He was far too gone to mull it over. "Yeah…" Ace pouted, Seeing Lance's smirk returned. "Geez, I feel the same," Ace hushed out and kissed Lance again softly, again and again. Their lips were brushing against each other meeting over and over until it was all they could feel. The tingling feeling made the fiancée laugh gently.

"We should call them back," Ace advised, knowing their dragon partners had waited many times long enough.

* * *

"Alright, just breathe, Ace" The Auburn teen reminded himself. He could do this, really. The now young adult took several deep breaths and exhaled with the utmost care.

The wedding. It was going to start within one hour. Ace was going to be married to the love of his life! At last!

He had spent the past few months, cake testing, picking out flowers, creating and sending invites, and much more. Lance had been there all the way and he wasn't alone again either. Right upon the altar, the two grooms would finally tie the knot. He swore he was ready to be married to Lance back when he was just 15 and realized he loved him. Yet, the wedding process was driving him crazy.

His stomach had a mixture of a fluttering and churning feeling. There wasn't any force in their world or beyond that would stop them from becoming each other's husband. Everyone on the list seemed to make it okay out here. Preparations were in order. His own mom and Dad volunteered to do all the catering for his wedding.

" _Mom… Dad… are you sure? That's a ton of work. We've saved up a ton for the wedding and there's no need to.."_

_Rena stepped forward and placed her finger over her son's mouth while giving a stern gaze. She retracted her finger to say, "This is my precious only child's wedding. There's not a chance in the world I'm passing this opportunity up. And you can tell your husband too. Consider it a wedding gift." The pink haired woman smiled brightly as she looked with pride and bittersweet emotions. Her baby boy was growing up, and she couldn't be happier._

_The woman turned towards King and nudged him to speak._

" _Ah, Ace. You know I can't disagree with her," King joked and earned an icy glare from his wife. "Kidding. Kidding. It's our joy to do this for you, and it's been some time since I've put my cooking skills to the test."_

_Ace smiled softly. His eyes began to shiver and swell up. The blue in his eyes was glowing to a bright sky hue. He sniffed and took a shaky breath. "Mom, Dad. Thank you so much. I love you both!" Ace's heartfelt full as he pulled his family into a hug._

Garnet had volunteered or coerced her way into becoming the wedding singer.

_The blonde idol places her hands on her hips and grinned devilishly. "You weren't thinking of hiring another idol, were you? Because I know you and Lance aren't that stupid." Her voice turned low as she laughed._

_Ace stumbled back and grasped onto Lance's arm for support. "A-what… I was thinking well we were that…"_

_Lance sighed and turned to glare at Garnet. "stop scaring my future boy-bride."_

_Ace huffed and released his hold on Lance's arm. He stuck his tongue out. "E-excuse me! I don't know where Devi picked that up but we sooo~ talked about it not being a thing!"_

" _Mmm… not even in private?" Lance whispered out flirtatiously, intended for only Ace to hear. It was a habit._

_Garnet rolled her eyes. She did not need to hear something like that. "Okay okay. Stop. Stop stop! Keep the talk for when you're alone, okay?"_

_Ace nudged his fiancé in his side. "Of course not," he answered the question and huffed at Lance who had a look in his eyes to go somewhere private, and soon. He had to turn away. "Stupid Lance….any-anyways we would love to have you sing at our wedding."_

_The blonde idol smiled triumphantly and held her hand out to a sideways peace sign. "Well, in that case. I suppose I can make time to bring a few friends along to perform for the special day. And at a discount… For now, I'll leave you two alone…" She paused and looked over at the romantic tension between those two. There was a Cat and mouse game going on, as Lance reached out to hold Ace from behind and kiss him everywhere he had access to. Specifically around Ace's nape. All the while Ace attempted to move away and remain calm enough to go back to the conversation. It was no mystery those two were going to work all of that out, later. She did not want to be in the vicinity!_

" _I'm soooo not third wheeling." The blond rolled her eyes and waved goodbye. She answered and walked away._

Tiger had offered them a few nights at the deluxe hot springs in geyser as a gift and extension to their honeymoon plans of traveling all across Dragoza.

_The redhead had taken time away from training with Eldora to meet with the two. A cat-like smile fell over his lips as he clenched his fist. Tiger rose his hand into the air._

" _Ah! Yeaaah! With my wedding gift, you two lovebirds will have a honeymoon that goes beyond the top of the top!"_

Charo had been a sweetheart as well. He was into young adulthood himself now. Lance and Ace had taken bets as to when or if Charo confessed his feelings already.

The ancient of wood and his apprentice had worked diligently with the various florists in Libriya. Several arrangements of beautiful, red and blue flowers were ordered. The archway to the aisle was beautifully decorated by the duo themselves.

_The dual-monocle clad ancient and blond apprentice had been hard at work just beyond the Mapple tree. The archway was delivered to the spot, and the pair had been arranging every flower to stand out fully, and brightly amongst the leaves, branches, and ivy._

" _You're as incredible as always Charo, I wonder if you needed my help now," Torlie complemented with a sweet and softened tone. He hadn't needed to lean down as much to the younger blond boy. Charo has reached up to his shoulders now, and grown his hair down to his neck._

_Charo flushed bright pink and smiled entirely lovesick."o-oh… thank you, but of course, I'll always need you, and-" he bit his tongue and cut himself off. The young male waved his hands in front of his face. "Oooh, no...I meant I'll always need your-your help with this stuff. It helps to have a partner…" he paused again and caught his breath. Now his face was burning crimson. "A partner for work-I mean…" the poor blond buried his face towards the floral arrangement before himself._

_Lance and Ace watched from a distance, wondering if Torlie was picking up on this. He was hard to read at times._

"Ace, honey. Can we come in?" Rena's voice came chiming in through the door. He heard his father mumbling something about the suit he had to wear.

Ace laughed fondly. "Come in." Like father like son in law he supposed? Lance had quite a few reservations about trying on clothes for their wedding. While he seemed okay before, the act of wearing foreign clothes to his usual wasn't as fun as it seemed. Particularly, Lance hadn't liked the dress shoes. But with a lot of kissing and compromises, the two found a combination that worked out. Lance was stern about not wearing anything white, due to some wedding-nightmare before. Ace shook his head, his blue eyes were staring off.

His mother was stifling a giggle behind her hand. King walked over, dressed in a bright blue and white blazer, with a darker toned shirt and matching pants.

Rena had worn a long lavender toned dress with pink flowers decorated upon the neckline.

"-Awww, Ace…" She looked over her son carefully and at every feature from the red tuxedo to the blushing, lovesick smile. He was simply so very... _happy._

Her eyes began to swell over with tears. However, she wasn't the only one. King too had his face streaming with quiet tears. "Ace. We're so proud of you and so very happy for you and Lance," he spoke entirely sincerely and brought Ace into a bear hug. "I never thought I'd be here… now to see you both. And to see you marrying the love of your life…." King confided softly, eyes still streaming. And I have you and groom to thank for me being back here."

"Aww… Dad.." ace smiled and began to tear up himself. He hugged his dad back and turned to see his mother smiling and crying all the same.

Ace turned towards Rena and smiled. "And see I'm getting married wearing something besides my hoodie?" Ace gestured to the dark red coat of his dress suit with a white dress shirt underneath. His dress pants had been neatly pressed and were shining just as brightly. Within his hair, right behind his ear was a blue rose. Lance had placed it there right before they left to get ready. It matched his eyes perfectly and seemed to make them smile more. His cheeks flushed at the thought of that gentle touch and kiss that followed. If he were to be honest…. he just wanted to get to the kiss the groom part already.

Rena placed a hand upon her cheek and sighed softly. "You really are grown up… Ace… honey, we're both so happy for you. And while you're going to have your own house soon with Lance. I do expect you two to come back and visit us often…" Rena's voice began to crack and soften before she too pulled Ace into a hug.

Several knocks on the door broke the quiet moment. Ace shook his head and turned to get the door.

Garnet, Charo, and Tiger were all waiting outside the door. Charo had a soft smile over his lips, as he was adorned in his green and yellow tuxedo. Tiger had a wide grin as he stood there proudly. "Come on Ace, it's time we all head out for your big day!"

The idol had a cream and gold-toned dress with various golden bows all across the hem and puffy sleeves. Her hair was tied up into pigtails with bright yellow and gold bows. "Let's get going already," Garnet insisted. Ace had a feeling she was a bit more excited to start singing.

Ace shook his head. "Alright you guys...I'm coming," he insisted.

The group stepped out the door and moved to meet up with the carrier dragon.

"Waaaaaaait for Tamazo! Taaaaamaaa!" The dragon's high pitched voice resonated through the halls. He crashed into Aces chest head first, nearly knocking the groom over.

"Tamazo! Where have you been?"

"Making sure the cake was delivered Tama!" Tamazo placed his hand over his forehead as though to salute.

"Ah, of course," Ace smiled before he found himself bursting out with laughter. Soon the group joined in too.

* * *

"Well that was nice of your friends to come to visit," Vahaton commented, as he looked over towards his godson.

"Yeah," Lance bit the inside of his cheek. He couldn't stop tapping his foot and the nerves were kicking in. He just wanted to be alone with Ace now.

Charo, Garnet, and Tiger had given their congratulations towards the other groom shortly before getting Ace. Even Ana stopped by with her date Donny. She happily congratulated him, before cheerfully going on about the frozen yogurt treats they may or may not have after the wedding.

It seemed time had a way of working things out. Lance breathed out softly as he fumbled with the sky blue undershirt. A darker oceanic blue coat overtook that with matching trousers. He even had agreed to find comfortable dark blue dress shoes to tie it together.

"Oh ho ho- it seems you're still quite nervous. It doesn't have to go perfectly. that Ace is very kind-hearted and will be happy being beside you," Vahaton encouraged with a warm and cheerful vibrato in his laugh.

Whether he was referring to Lance's attire or the ceremony itself it didn't matter. "It's because it is Ace." Lance insisted as though explaining everything. He played nervously with the red rose Ace had placed behind his ear.

"Oh ho ho. To be so young and in love," Vahaton commented absently. The white-haired Dragonoid's cheeks dusted pink.

"Master Lance…" Devi's voice quietly called out as he fluttered over. The dragon pat the Dragonoid's back assuring.

Lance smiled at that. Devi had always been on his side with his relationship with Ace. Ace was his treasure and his soulmate.

Devi was too a treasure and very much family likeVahaton. Lance brought the dragon into a tight hug. He took a long soft breath. "Alright, We should get going."

* * *

Rows of beautiful gold and red, as well as silver and blue chairs, were aligned all across the grassy field.

Charo, Torlie, Haseru and even Klein showed up to help the florists setting up all the floral decorations. The beautiful U-shaped wedding arch was flooded with elegant blue and red roses. They were fully bloomed and sparkling amongst the vibrant green leaves around them.

The aisle leads from just beyond the arch and up to the altar beneath the Mapple tree. Beautiful red and blue rose petals were sprinkled all across the silky cloth. On either side of the aisle were chairs flooded with a modest number of guests, irreplaceable family and friends were seating with beaming smiles.

An elegant and antique looking piano was placed towards the far side of the altar. A young female with short brown hair and a blue school uniform began warming up the keys and beginning a soft Japanese love song. One personally picked out by the grooms. She had given the blond idol, a thumbs up. Garnet was sitting in the front row beside Tiger and her former classmates. Charo sat right behind them and beside his dear mentor Torlie. He couldn't stop smiling but felt tears welling up at the music began to play.

Those two were finally getting married, and he'd never seen either of them so happy before. It was incredible. A sniffle followed from the young blonds nose and he hadn't noticed he was tearing up until he felt a slender finger wiping the tears away.

Torlie had a warm and gentle expression in his eyes. It had been an incredible journey. None of the "kids" from their Dragon Calling journey were kids anymore. They were all continuing their path and future. That included the young adult sitting beside him who had always been at his side. Torlie reached over and placed his gloved hand over Charo's own hand.

"T-Torlie?" Charo questioned with his eyes nearly bulging out. He bit down on his lip to sit press the quivering motion.

Yes, Charo was not a kid anymore either (something which Klein had mercilessly been teasing him about since the blond came of age) "Are you Alright?" Torlie asked simply.

The blond blushed before nodding repeatedly. "Oh y-yes! I'm fine." He assured.

His mentor looked over him skeptically. Klein who had been sitting on Torlie's other side rolled his eyes. If this sappy routine kept up he was gonna lose his mind. Part of him had wanted to tell the pair about their feelings. Yet, they were too dense on realizing it was mutual.

"I'm fine…" Charo murmured. His green eyes glistened as they looked up at this mentor. His mentor returned with a dazzling smile.

Garnet coughed something into her hand about the two of them flirting on their friends special day. However, only Charo had caught the idea of what she said. He flustered and turned his gaze towards the aisle.

Rena and King were all sitting near the front and with Tamazo on their lap. The little dragon had been eager to get to the after party and buffet. The pink haired woman shushed the little dragon.

Vahaton had been sitting on the outskirts of the aisle and beside Angine, Morgan, Herriot, Sonia, and Eldora. He watched for his godson to begin approaching the archway.

Behind the ancients sat Ana, Donny, Batna, Mere, and Starjohn. There were several other relatives and friends who took up the remaining seats.

Seeing as there were two grooms they took turns walking down the aisle with their "parents." Forming their own tradition. Lance would be going first and had been taking deep breaths as he held Devi closely. He had been absently been petting the red carrier dragon.

He was beyond happy to become Ace's husband today. Their future would be beautiful. Yet, it felt so full and overwhelming. Thankfully, the wedding had remained rather small and the monsters had space to be released. They would be close to the ocean for the reception so plesios too had a place to explore. It made him beam. Ace was his soul mate. He was ready for this. He knew that. He only hoped this day would make Ace feel as happy as he felt right wanted to give Ace everything. He wanted to say his vows to Ace in a way that would be unforgettable. Today, he truly wanted to do everything he could to show Ace his love.

"Is Master Lance okay now Devi?" His partner asked sweetly while hugging him back. The red dragon nuzzled against his side.

"I'm alright," he assured before taking a breath. He needed to get down that aisle. He was worrying too much, Ace was happy and that was all that mattered. He'd speak from the heart and enjoy their day. A true warm smile formed over his lips.

The groom gave Devi one last hug. He gently brushed his hand against the dragon, assuring her he was alright. The Dragonoid took a breath, and felt for the red rose behind his ear. Ace had given him that and Ace would be right beside him.

The white-haired male took steps forward and drew out a breath. Walking up the hill he could see the arch and ceremony. This would their day. He found his pace picking up as he walked to the arch. The pianist began to start up the love song as Lance walked down the aisle. Vahaton smiled proudly as he waited for Lance and Devi to walk near him.

He felt tears falling from his eyes as Lance stopped beside him. He stood up, and the elderly ancient linked his arm with his godson. He proudly walked his godson down the aisle and up to the altar. Visions of Lance since his first day learning to become a dragon caller came to mind. This boy was all grown up now and finding his own path to happiness.

Lance stood as patiently as possible for Ace to get ready. His loves parents were both walking him down the aisle and every minute made it more tempting to bring Ace up here himself. He wasn't too fond of the attention, not when it was  _their day. Hurry up Ace._

Ace took a few breaths. Trying to calm every emotional nerve inside his body. He wasn't going to tear up! Well….not immediately. Yet, he was way too happy and he didn't know how he'd react.

"Ace honey," the gentle voice of his mother broke him from this thoughts.

"Ah, it's starting now!" Ace felt his voice squeak slightly. Rena took her son into a hug. King returned the favor.

"You're going to be just fine," King assured happily with a beaming grin.

"Yeah," Ace nodded as he scratched his cheek gingerly.

"Come on, Tama! Tamazo is ready for food!" Tamazo insisted and nearly dragged Ace onward. His parents laughed before holding to each side of Ace's arm. They were approaching the wedding arch. Ace knew his heart was soaring. The beautiful flowers were glistening in the sunlight, and he saw his Ouka playing around the Mapple tree.

The music began to start up again, and Ace flustered as he felt all eyes on him. They were dear to him. Right now, all he could look at was his beautiful groom standing beneath the Mapple tree.

The Auburn teen bit down on his lip. His cheeks flustered, as he looked shyly over to his gorgeous husband-to-be. Lance had dressed outside of his usual clothes. After the many nights Ace stayed over he found Lance's closet filled almost entirely with identical cream toned tops and black pants. There were a couple of outfits that never had gotten worn. Still, it was nothing like  _this._ Lance looked beautiful at the altar. Dressed from head to toe in the glossy, multi-toned, blue suit. His golden eyes were dazzling beneath the rays of sunlight, and the smile creeping on his lips… Ace's lips crept up into a slow and melting smile. This moment was entirely natural and the distance between them couldn't be closed fast enough.

Both King and Rena fought back their own tears as they released their hold on their precious son's arm. Ace smiled softly at his parents and nodded when they went back to their seats.

" _You look beautiful, my Ace"_ Lance whispered out softly as he stepped closer. He grasped for Ace's hand. The touch had been entirely natural. Truly, those golden eyes hadn't torn from Ace for a second since his walk down the aisle. Every part of him wanted to kiss Ace with a fire of passion. This beautiful boy now a man was becoming his husband. Those golden eyes began to glow and shimmer as they looked into their counterparts blue eyes.

Soft tears were welling behind the ocean of blue. Lance's hand reached forward to caress against Ace's cheek. His thumb brushed against the unshed tears softly. Ace was smiling entirely through it, and the Dragonoid felt his heart overflowing with love for this boy. His beautiful groom.

The wedding officiator was a middle-aged woman with dark red hair. She held a gentle look, seeing the couple before her. In all her years working with couples, these two surely would be together for their eternities. It was in the air, the smiles, the tender touches and soft cooing words they seemed to think only the other could hear.

Lance had only stopped whispering his love for Ace, when the officiator began speaking. Ace returned those words with a soft smile. Now, they would be married.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to bring Lance and Ace together in Holy Matrimony." She began to say, and smiled happily at the couple linking hands already. All eyes were upon the beaming couple who hadn't let go of each other's hands for a second since Ace arrived.

"On this day these two will be joined as one in heart, soul and spirit. If anyone can show just cause as to why these two may not be joined together, may they speak now or forever hold their peace." She finished softly.

The icy glare Lance gave towards every section of the audience was enough to freeze over the ceremony. Ace laughed gently at the notion and scratched at his cheek.

Of course, there were no objections.

"Very well. Now the grooms will begin to say their vows to one another," the officiator announced and looked towards the two grooms.

"Ah, hah. I guess I'll go first," Ace started off nervously. His cheeks flustered pink, and he felt his eyes welling with tears. As much as he tried before to find the words to convey, what he felt he couldn't come up with it. He had hoped the words he had scribbled out could merge into something eloquent. He had seen Lance staying up late writing and rewriting his own vows. And he had them memories too. Why was his rival always getting the lead?

Ace interlaced his fingers within Lance's hands. His eyes were quivering and welling with tears. He had close them for a moment and take a long breath. "I guess I should have prepared more," Ace added jokingly and scratched at his cheek.

The crowd began to erupt with soft and bemused laughter.

Lance's gaze softened even more fondly.

"So...well…  _Lance,"_ Ace began and beamed brightly. All the while his eyes were reflecting the very sun itself softly. Golden eyes lowered entirely entranced. The Dragonoid's smile was melting. Ace was far too precious.

"I-I really love you...and I guess that's why we're here," Ace took another breath, well it was a start. "When I started my journey as a dragon caller. I had never expected for so many things to change. I had been falling for you so long since then it's odd to think of a time before that existed." Ace bit down on his lip and squeezed his hand within Lance's tighter.

"You opened up my world. For the first time, I was able to see the true colors in our world, and I found my dream. I found my soulmate. You led me to happiness and well...I need to spend my lifetime with you. There's no way around it," Ace took another breath. " I-promise you're the only one I'll love, and I'll always be faithful. I'll always be right there by your side. I promise I'll always love you and cherish you as my  _husband_ from this day onward…" Ace's lips began to quiver. Lance clasped his hands tightly over Aces.

Seeing as the notion hadn't entirely calmed him, he took Ace's hand and pressed it to his lips.  _"I love you,"_ his voice was practically purring out.

Blood rushed up to Aces cheeks, and he took a breath. "You're the person I choose to spend the rest of my life with. I'll always be right at your side. To be yours for en eternity." Taking a soft and slow breath. Ace squeezed Lance's hands back.

The white haired Dragonoid felt his own heart thundering against his chest. Ace's eyes were filling up with tears. He wanted to do nothing but kiss them away. So he did. Stepping forward, the Dragonoid pressed his lips under Ace's eyelids. Blue eyes fluttered closed.

As his lips left from the kiss, the older male stepped back just enough. He squeezed Ace's hand tightly. Those glimmering golden eyes never left Ace for a second. "Ace, you're  _absolutely everything t_ o me. My precious, irreplaceable treasure. I had never expected to find himself so happy again after everything. Yet, from the darkest places inside myself and hopeless experiences...you were the light itself. You shined through the darkness, and gave me hope. I promise to love you for an eternity, to have and to hold always. From this day forward, I take you as my soulmate and husband.  _I love you, My Ace…_." Lance had finished smoothly and clearly. It was only after when he felt the tears falling fully down his cheeks.

"Lance…." Ace's voice began to crack. How was it possible to fall in love with someone you've loved like crazy for years?

Their hands clasped tightly.

There was hardly a dry eye within the audience. The officiator took a moment to announce the next part of the ceremony. She cleared her throat, taken aback by the energy between these two. True soulmates being bound together for their lifetime.

"Ah, now. The grooms will begin to exchange their rings," she spoke out, and looked fondly at the loving couple.

Tamazo came flying over to Ace's side. Devi arrived at Lance's side. Both of their dragon partners had been holding onto the rings.

Ace took the silver wedding band within his fingers. Lance returned the gesture and nodded to Devi in thanks. Their partners returned to sitting near the front.

With the sparkling silver band, adorned with beautiful blue and red gems, Ace began. He once again took Lance's hand within his own as he began to speak. His eyes were tearing up, and he noticed Lance doing the same. Carefully, Ace placed the hand upon his lover's ring finger. "Lance, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows. With all that I am, and all that I have I honor you. W-with this ring. I thee wed," Ace slid on the ring entirely, and sniffed. His voice softened as he whispered another "I love you" to follow. A long breath followed. He had been glad he remembered all the previous words.

Lance took the golden ring and brought it to Aces hand. He kissed the top of Ace's hand lovingly, in silent devotion. "Ace, I too give you this ring as a symbol of our vows. With all that I am, and all that I have I honor you." Slender pale fingers moved towards sliding the ring upon Ace's ring finger. " _With this ring, I thee wed,"_ Lance's voice began to break. The beautiful ring was embedded with the design of two golden wings meeting together at the center. Right within that center, was a beautiful jewel reflecting both ruby red and a blue sapphire hue perfectly.

The officiator found herself beaming the entire time. Those two were so gone on each other. "Now Ace, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" Ace chirped out with a cheerfulness that had his lover beaming.

"And you Lance, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Lance breathed out softly. "And beyond that." He professed and began wrapping his arms around Ace's waist. The two were beaming as they could no longer resist being outside of each other's arms.

"Then with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husbands. You may now ki-" the young woman paused and breathed out a laugh. "Ah, never mind then." She followed up after, with a light laugh following/

Ace had his arms wrapped around Lance's neck. Their lips met with a desire and passion that always seemed to burn brighter than the sun shining above them. The older Dragonoid took his lover by surprise. In a swift move, he deepened the kiss with a gusto, and began to dip Ace.

The younger male gasped as he felt himself easily falling into it. He lifted up one of his legs as he was dipped over onto a loving and passionate kiss.

All of their friends and family had a mix between laughter and cheers as the two kissed with so much gusto.

Their kiss lasted, and Ace felt himself go light headed as he was brought back up. Fortunately, they were right at each other's side walking down the aisle.

* * *

Their ceremony had been beautifully decorated not far from the grassy field. There were tall pillars around the banquet area, fully vibrant and adorned with colorful, bright flowers. Beyond those pillars were circular tables surrounded by chairs. Larger tables had been displayed holding the food for catering.

Tamazo and Devi had gone to the food table with a gusto. There was a portable stage that had been set upon the field. Garnet had gathered a few classmates and alternated between singing and playing playlist-songs for vocal breaks. She looked at the song list and shook her head. "Those two idiots," she sighed, and pressed to play a recorded song, from the computer backstage, onto the speakers. before stepping off the stage. There was nothing but the most sappy of love songs.

Speaking of the two idiots, it seemed the grooms were ready to cut their wedding cake.

Ace smiled as he felt his  _husband's_ arms snaking around him. He wrapped his arms around Ace's middle and held them over the younger boy's arms.

They had decided on a mix of a blueberry and cherry flavored cake, decorated in layers with pastel red and blue frosting. On top of the cake were two figurine grooms, linking arms and with dragon figures beside them. They smiled at each other again. Hand over hand the couple moved the knife down to cut the first slice of their tiered-wedding-cake.

There were dozens of beaming faces behind them as they did so.

They served themselves the first slice of cake.

The white haired Dragonoid gestures for Ace to open his mouth wide. He gently teased his finger against Ace's lips. The younger male laughed, and parted his lips. Lance gently guided the food into his mouth. Ace took the fork from Lance after and did the same. He brought the cake up to Lance's lips, and gingerly fed his lover.

The two were left flustered and beaming. They knew they were becoming lost in each other's world even more so than usual. It couldn't be helped. Their guests went on ahead, giving the newlyweds their moment.

"I love you way too much," Ace joked softly as he rested his head on Lance's shoulder. The couple found a seat beside their gluttonous dragon partners and parental figures.

Lance shook his head at this and kissed the top of Ace's temple. He couldn't find it in him to tease Ace today, he was way too smitten. "Me too," he replied softly and brushed a few more dozen words of love's into Ace's ear.

Ace flustered wildly red. Well, Lance may have had a gift for flustering his cute spouse.

"Tamazo still can't believe you two are going on your own. Who's gonna help Ace stay away from trouble if not Tama?" Tamazo had been mumbling while gorging himself on his third helping of cake.

"It's only a little over a week for our honeymoon," He responded, purposely ignoring the heated golden gaze Lance was giving him. He didn't want to melt and become a mess in front of family….again. "B-besides you'll get to stay with my parents and have all the leftovers at the cafe." He supplied earnestly.

"So stop complaining, Devi." The Black dragon bopped Tamazo on the head. Tamazo puffed out his cheeks. "Tamazo is not complaining Tama!"

Lance smiled at the little banter that followed. "Devi, you also will have my phone so you can call us if anything comes up."

Ace nodded at this, and kissed Lance on the cheek. It was just like his lover to remind them of that. "That's true. You can also call from our home phone Tamazo,"

"Tamazo still can't believe it Tama! What are you two even going to do all that time without Tama?" Tamazo huffed out and crossed his arms. He had gone right back to eating after.

Ace turned entirely bright red. Oh, it was definitely a good idea they would have that time of privacy.

"Alright," Garnet's voice from the speaker called out. "Will our grooms come up for their wedding dance already?" Her voice was teasing, as she looked at the already flustered pair.

Ace and Lance locked eyes. Lost in each other. Well, they had agreed for a song for their dance.

"You know she'll keep persisting," Ace teased, as his blue eyes held nothing but fondness.

"Alright," Lance agreed with a sigh. However, he was rather eagerly pulling Ace to his feet. The pair walked closer to the stage. Ace's arms looked around his lover's neck. Lance held Ace around his waist protectively.

Several of the musicians began to play the intro of the soft love song.

The pair began swaying gently to the rhythm. Their bodies flushed against each other in the embrace as their hearts began to flutter out their own song.

Garnet began singing the song softly and truly outdoing herself on every note that followed with the ballad.

The newlyweds continued to sway softly together as they gently glided across the dance floor. The classes earlier had helped.

"I love that smile," Lance breathed out as he kissed the top of Ace's head.

"You're the reason it's there now," Ace countered entirely smitten and grinning from ear to ear. "You're mine now," he teased softly and pressed their lips together.

Lance held onto Ace's hips softly and lovingly. He breathed into his soulmates ear "I'm yours as you are mine,  _My Ace,_ " Lance's voice whispered gently against Ace's ear, as he hugged his love extra close to his body. The two lost themselves into the gentle rhythm of their wedding song.

* * *

It had been years now. The two husbands found themselves falling into a new routine. Their hands were entirely full, but having Tiger, Garnet and the new couple here had been a big help.

"Shhh, there there it's alright," Ace murmured out softly. His arms were cradling the small body of a young boy. "I swear they look more and more like you everyday," Ace sighed, before breaking into a soft smile. He continued to rock the precious bundle of joy, in his arms.

He could feel his husbands prideful smirk as he too was holding onto a nearly identical young baby girl. "Mmm, I think Noel just fell asleep," he called out with relief, and softly guided her into the crib.

Lance walked over to his lover and kissed Ace's cheek. The young couple had been busy caring for their one year old twins.

"Don't forget has your beautiful eyes, My Ace," Lance assured, and kissed Ace again gently.

The baby boy seemed to make a huffing motion, seeing Ace's attention off him for a second . He cuddled up against Ace's chest. The younger parent laughed breathily. Lance kissed the top of his son's head.

A cry erupted from the crib as two glistening blue eyes opened up. "She can't fall asleep without her twin," Ace reminded his husband gently.

"Ah, it seems like no one will sleep before Sora does now," Lance shook his head before scooping up their baby girl. Both she and her brother resembled Lance remarkably. From the Snow White hair, blue Dragonoid horns and soft, smooth pale features, Ace couldn't help but look at the two mini Lances.

The difference remained with their spunky baby girl having Ace's eyes. Sora looked exactly like Lance as a child, golden eyes and all.

 _Ding dong!_  The sound of their doorbell from their modest family home resounded. The couple had soon after purchased a small cottage style house on the outskirts of crocus.

"Ah, it seems Charo and Torlie have gotten here. Maybe they'll be able to get them to sleep." Ace laughed softly. He gently handed little Sora over to Lance. Their children cuddled up together in their father's arms as their papa left to answer the door.

"Ah, long time no see." Ace beamed as he answered the door to see the newly established couple.

"Ah, it's good to see you too, Ace," Charo bowed his head politely.

"It has been way too long. I take it those twins have kept you busy." Torlie added softly. "We're happy to help."

Charo nodded at this and took his love's hand as they walked through the doorway.

"They're definitely a handful. But Lance and I love those handfuls to pieces," Ace joked and closed the door after them. His smile lit up as he led the couple down the hall and towards the twins room.

* * *

It had happened not too long after Lance and Ace's wedding. As the lovebirds left on their honeymoon, their friends resumed their usual activities.

Libriya's own Ancient and his dear apprentice we're coming face to face with something that had been hidden for quite some time. In Charo's case especially it had been too long.

The bleach blond male sat across from his beloved pupil, and dearest friend. He smiled warmly and looked at the young boy.  _You've grown so much over the years, and certainly in wisdom and strength. You really are incredible Charo._

As Charo was so young before, it was natural the dynamic stayed as mentor and pupil. Affections given to him were deemed as admiration. While that played a part there was certainly something more to it.

"Charo...are you feeling alright?" The older male reached across to grasp the younger blond's hand. He held it tightly, unknowing how protective his hold had been now and over the years.

The poor blond was flustered as he tried not to shrink down in his seat. "M- no Torlie...I-" his cheeks flustered wildly and his green eyes began to shiver. They were already brimming with tears. He was no longer a child, and it was time he stopped dancing around this feeling. Now they could finally be together. If it was requited.

"Charo…?" Torlie's gloves hand reached over to gently brush against the blond's shoulder. The younger boy took a breath, and tears fell relentlessly like a curtain over his flustered face. He had spent far too long watching as Torlie pursued short lived relationships.

The blond's hands pressed flat against the table in front of him.

"Torlie, I-i can't just can't hide it anymore can I," Charo began with his eyes flowing with tears. The older male felt a compulsion to hold the boy tightly and brush away those tears. But he couldn't take away Charo's moment from saying whatever this was…

Charo had tried many times to profess it only for his words to be misinterpreted. He adored Torlie with all his heart but his mentor could be so dense. With a swift breath and a lifetime of courage, his lips parted to profess. Charo's voice softly began, " _Torlie, I love you_!" the blond began.

The bleach blond flushed a light pink as his mouth opened unable to form a calm response. His heart was thundering against his chest. "Charo…"

"I don't mean as a friend or mentor. I'm no longer a kid. I want you to look at me. I've always, always loved you Torlie. Even when I was just a kid…" He began sniffling as his eyes continued to pour. The older male stood up and this time did step forward. Torlie's gloves hand reached forward and began brushing away all of those tears.

Charo held his hand over the one Torlie had held so tightly. He brought it over towards his cheek. "I want for us to be together, Torlie. I'm really truly in love with you. I don't want to be pitied...I just couldn't keep that inside-Torlie?" The blond's eyes widened dramatically. Long arms were wrapping around the younger boy tightly, and bringing him into a calming warmth.

Torlie's eyes were flooding, and beginning to fog up the lenses in front of him. "It's alright Charo… You've always had an incredible talent, and a diligence about you. I saw that when you were young and I've seen you grow up into an even stronger and somehow even more incredible person…" the older male trailed off and pressed his lips against Charo's forehead. " _I love you the most, Charo…"_  he professed softly and gingerly.

Charo glanced up with widened and skeptical eyes. His long eyelashes began fluttering in a way that entranced the older

male. Torlie's hand softly returned back to his cheek. "You...do?"

Torlie nodded at this even through his flustered cheeks. "There's always been a love there and now that I see you today...I can see just how much it's grown and so quickly. You've been cheering me on and by my side this whole time. How could I not?" His voice softened and their foreheads connected together.

Aqua green eyes were overflowing with emotion, and Charo wrapped his arms around Torlie's neck. He was forever grateful for the growth spurt into adulthood, as he could stand up on his top toes like that.

Torlie leaned down and breathed softly and a bit nervously. "So it's okay if I kiss you now?" His voice came out so shyly and awkwardly. The question had Charo's heart fluttering.

"Of course," the blond beamed with the truest of smiles shining over his lips. Happiness was overtaking him, and finally, finally, his love was being requited. The now young man was able to do this, a moment he had dreamed of for so very long. Their lips connected, it was chaste, soft and tender. Their bodies huggged closely together. Torlie's hand continued to obrush away the happy tears falling down Charo's cheeks.

Neither could hide the lovesick and melting smiles on their bright faces. Their eyes fluttered again and Torlie grew weak at seeing the beautiful motion from his apprentice. Their lips met again, softly and slowly. They had all the time in the world now. Finally.

* * *

Thankfully, the twins had fallen asleep quickly after their meeting and cuddle time with their uncles Charo and Torlie.

The short nap time gave the new parents a break to spend time with their friends and catch up. Garnet and Tiger too had come over not so long afterwards.

The twins were rather happy to see their "auntie" and "uncle."

Lance and Ace cuddled up on the carpeted floor, watching fondly as their Sora and Noel were crawling on the floor. Garnet went on about her growing idol career. It seems her hard work paid off.

Meanwhile, Tiger seemed to have become both an avid pupil of Eldora. He managed to become an ambassador for the hot springs in Geyser.

Ace leaned his head against Lance's shoulder. Their little Noel was already leading the way for her brother and standing up to.

Could this be?

Ace nudged his husband. Lance looked over for him for a moment. Sora was standing up to. They had done this before and it was incredible but usually went back to crawling.

Just now it had hit Ace. This was happening! "Lance! Everyone! quick get your cameras!" Ace instructed rather firmly as he reached for his flip phone. It wasn't the best quality but he couldn't stand missing the chance to film this.

The young Dragonoid baby girl slowly, steadily took her first steps. Lance, Ace and their own friends did as asked.

"She's taking! Her first steps! Lance! She's-she's walking!" Ace began eagerly, as his blue eyes lit up with a sense of pride and joy.

Lance laughed as he felt his lover nudging his arm. "I'm watching it, my Ace. She sure is." he supplied. While his face was calmer he couldn't stop the proud smile, he held out his arms as his baby girl took a few more steps towards him.

Ace smiled brightly, and kissed Noel on the top of her head. She had a vibrant smile on her face and started giggling as her parents, and family were clapping.

It seemed their son wasn't one who liked falling behind. Their twins had been close, and it seems he too was ready to move, . The young boy had to sit down for a moment as his sister walked, but he was back onto his feet.

Charo's eyes lit up and laughed softly. "It looks like today a big day of firsts for both of them."

Ace was certainly on it, he felt his heart swelling with pride. "Aww, Sora! Okay, Lance! You gotta!" He has continued to nudge his husband, who shook his head.

Lance was already holding out both of their camera phones and filming every second as their youngest of the Dragonoid twins began shyly walking over and towards Ace.

"Aww, he's-he's really walking too! Both of them! I…" Ace's eyes were brimming with soft and warm tears. He opened his arms widely as Sora stumbled and landed into his laugh.

The parents both took turns clapping for and kissing their little angels on their heads. They had strong and incredible children already. Truly, their life now had only begun a new adventure.

_Finale End_

* * *

There's the finale of this story. It's been quite an adventure writing this story. I just want to give a big thank you to everyone who has been reading, commenting/reviewing and giving kudos to their story on ao3/fanfiction. The Lance/Ace Love will live on in our hearts. I hope you have enjoyed this story and chapter as I did writing this out. Also let me know what song you think would fit these two for their wedding day or favorite moments throughout the story. Thank you again and best wishes to you all!

~Aya


End file.
